Chronicles
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: Stories come in different forms, many tales tell of different times and place, and imagination can go beyond. Lightis.
1. Chapter I: My Cat and I

**Disclaimer: ****Okay I noticed that I have been having a bad time recently so I could hardly concentrate on writing properly whenever I try to continue a new chapter for my fanfics. So I decided that maybe it would be better if I do a bunch of oneshot drabbles instead. **

**Because of how pressured and disoriented I have been feeling lately, I keep having many types of ideas in my head for a lot of different stories and they just won't keep still. So that is why I decided that I will make drabbles instead. **

**And who knows, maybe I might make one of these drabbles into a new story. Just let me know what you guys think and I will see what I can do about it.**

**Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy these little thoughts that have been swirling in my head for a while now. Some are pretty old-ish ideas that I was not sure if I wanted to make a fic out of them. But we'll see in time. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLE **

**Chapter I: My Cat and I**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Characters: Lightning and Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: His mother handed her down to him as a present when he was young. Their friendship was like no other; they both knew they were different from others, that was what made them close.**

Noctis sighed as he sat back comfortably on his couch in the living room. Today was the weekend so there was nothing for him to do but to kick back and relax at home, unless the gang decided to call up suddenly and invite him to a party of some sort.

As he flipped through the channels, he felt something silky and soft brush against his bare foot.

Noctis looked down and grinned lightly at the white cat at on the floor. He bent over to pick her up and stroked her head. The cat was pure white all over except for her left paw which was pure black. The cat's sharp blue eyes stared back at Noctis' dark ones.  
>The feline purred and slipped out of her owner's grip to sit on the armrest of the couch. Noctis chuckled at how dignified she looked.<p>

"You've always acted like a queen, haven't you Lightning?" He said to the cat.

The feline looked at him and blinked, her tail swishing slightly. "Come here, kitty." Noctis coaxed, patting his lap. Lightning meowed stubbornly and licked her paw, intending to reject the young man's invitation. Pouting, Noctis scratched her favorite spot behind her ear. "Come on now, be good."

Lightning meowed again and locked her other paw.

Noctis shook his head and just sat back, turning his attention back to the television. After a while, he felt a small weight on his legs and looked down to see Lightning settling down on his lap; she was purring as well. He grinned and scratched her head affectionately. "I knew you would not be able to resist for long." The cat on his lap growled in a warning tone, making Noctis laugh a bit. "No need to get grumpy. You're a good girl…" He scratched her chin.

The cat grumbled and nipped his hand gently in retaliation then hopped down onto the floor.

"Shut it, Noctis."

"What? I was just playing with you, Light."

Noctis shifted until he was lying down on the couch. He picked Lightning up and placed her on his stomach. The cat purred as she circled around a bit then lay down, earning a smile from her human friend.  
>"You know…we're at home. You don't have to stay in that form all day." He stroked the cat's head lovingly, making her purr louder. "Change back." Noctis said quietly. Lightning huffed and pawed at Noctis' chest stubbornly. "Come on. What will it take for you to change back?" "I don't feel like it today…"<p>

"Why not? No one can see you transform." Noctis insisted.

Lightning meowed. "Not right now…" "Please? I'll double your servings of wet cat food." Noctis coaxed with a grin; he knew Lightning would not be able to resist that kind of offer, she just loved to eat when she felt like it.

"Crafty aren't you?" Lightning said with a knowing smirk.

Noctis chuckled. "So, will you change back?" "… Fine. Only because you're offering to double the amount of dinner I get tonight." The cat hopped off his torso and landed gracefully on the floor. Noctis sat up and watched as the cat went to stand on her hind legs was instantly replaced with the image of a young woman about Noctis' age.

Her hair was smooth and soft-looking with the color of strawberry-blonde. Her eyes were a light blue and were just as sharp as the cat's. She was tall and her body was slim and well-built, toned to perfection. Her arms sported strong biceps and her legs were long and just as built as the rest of her body.

Noctis grinned and got up from the couch to move closer to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's better."

Lightning rolled her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against Noctis'. He groaned in content at the affection. "Hopefully doubling your servings of wet cat food will keep you away from the caviar for today." He joked.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you bribe me to make me transform or just to keep me away from the caviar?" "To make you transform, of course. I just find it funny whenever you somehow managed to get into the caviar collection as a cat."  
>"Those delicately salted and seasoned fish eggs are hard to resist, especially for a cat. You should know that." "Yes, but you're not really a cat, are you?" Noctis smirked.<p>

"Fine," Lightning groaned, "A cat who isn't really a cat."

Noctis laughed, the sound was like music to Lightning's keen and sensitive ears. She blushed at how he sounded surprisingly melodious to her. "Okay then, how about this. Stay this way for the whole weekend, join me for dinner tomorrow night, and in return I'll add in caviar into your food, but just for this weekend." Noctis offered.

The strawberry-blonde chuckled.

"Are you that desperate to keep me in human form?" "I like it when you're in human form. You look…amazing." Noctis blushed, realizing what he had just said and cleared this throat awkwardly. "I…have to remember to thank Mom for giving you to me as a birthday present when I was a kid. I have to admit, you were cute as a little white kitten."

This time, Lightning was the one who blushed. "Tch. Right. Whatever you say…" "No really, you were. You looked adorable rolling around on the floor while playing with that ball of yarn Mom threw at you when you got the chance to hop out of your box. Plus your rose-shaped ribbon made you look…cuddly." Noctis admitted with a little laugh.

"… I'm _not_ cuddly." Lightning said seriously.

Noctis tightened his embrace and nuzzled her neck and shoulder. "No, you're like that when you're with me. I'm grateful…" Lightning flushed and swallowed as Noctis laid gentle kisses on her shoulder before he laid his head there. "So, what do you say about that dinner tomorrow night?"

"You are a sneak bastard, aren't you, Caelum?" Lightning half-joked, earning a laugh from her partner. "Is that a yes or a no?" "… Yes." Lightning sighed.  
>Noctis leaned in even more with a teasing smirk on his mouth. "Yes what?" His lips brushed against her ear, making her shiver. She still rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I will go to dinner with you tomorrow night."<p>

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." Noctis smiled at her charmingly, taking Lightning's breath away; not that she would even show it in her face. Lightning smiled back gently, making Noctis blush in return. It was funny how they both had this strange effect on each other. Nevertheless, this was what made them grow closer as time went by.

They had no intention of changing that for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's really short, but it is a drabble. More to come your way soon.<strong>

**Also, for those of you who are familiar with Eternal Shadows, and All for One, don't worry I did not give up on those stories. I merely just have a HUGE writer's block for All for One and as for Eternal Shadows, I have life problems coming my way so I will be slower than usual when writing those full stories.**

**The oneshot drabbles will probably be easier since they can be shorter and do not relate to each other unless that chapter has a second part. In the meantime, watch out for more.**

**Until Then…**


	2. Chapter II: Strangers in the Night

**Disclaimer:**** So I have made the next chapter already… I really wanted to write these ideas down before I lose them somewhere in this crazy head of mine. Hopefully I will be able to get a handful out.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter II: Strangers in the Night**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa**

**Pair: Lightis, CloTi, Squinoa**

**Notes: Just a simple glance or a look pulled them to each other like an unseen force.**

* * *

><p>The building was crowded with people; all those of high rank were there in the evening's art faction. It was no surprise that it would be crowded.<p>

On the top of the stairs of the building's tower, three raven-haired figures, a man and two women, stood before a young blonde woman in a white dress. "I have to be going now." The blonde woman said with a smile before leaving the three.

"Huh. I should have known wearing this white dress was a bad idea…" The youngest said, looking at the blonde woman's dress, then to her own. "Come on Rinoa, it's not that bad. Besides, I think you look more original than she was." The older woman said, patting Rinoa on the shoulder.

Noctis Lucis Caelum rolled his eyes at his sisters. "Is that all you two think about? Fashion?" He said half-jokingly. Rinoa glared at her older brother. "Look who's talking, you meanie! You think of fashion too! Whenever we all go shopping together, you go to the men's section to look for a new suit!" Noctis lifted his hands up. "Fine, fine. But I'm not as bad as you two."

Tifa looked towards the direction from which the blonde woman left. "Well that Stella person is gone now. Funny, I feel relieved about that." "Why?" Rinoa and Noctis said together. Tifa shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't feel right around her…"

"You're just being the paranoid big sister. Again." Rinoa said. Tifa gave her a look. "No, I'm not! I'm being serious!" "So am I! Look I don't feel right about her either, but it's not like she's going to call in an army of enemy soldiers to attack this place or anything." Rinoa argued.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. His sisters were quite the drama queens at times. It was funny how he was the middle child and Tifa the eldest, leaving Rinoa, who happened to be the youngest.

"Can we go back downstairs now?" Rinoa grumbled, ending her argument with Tifa. The older siblings merely nodded and the three of them walked back down the stairs. They made their way to a vacant table and sat down. Noctis placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his fist; he felt like dozing off right there at the table. Rinoa sat there, watching the other guests at the faction while Tifa ordered a drink.

Rinoa sighed in boredom as she scanned the entire floor.

They were not many interesting people around tonight; not that it was a surprise. She looked up at the night sky—she giggled to herself as the night sky was her brother's namesake—then returned her gaze back onto the floor. Suddenly something caught her eye.

A man with messy brown hair wearing what appeared to be some kind of uniform, was leaning against the wall, and watching the guests as they danced, or walked by.  
>He was not alone however. Beside him was a tall woman with untamed strawberry-blonde hair; she too wore some sort of uniform, though hers had a red cape. Beside the woman was a blonde man with spiky hair. The man also wore a uniform but like the woman and the other man, his uniform was different from theirs.<p>

By the looks of their clothing, Rinoa guessed that they were most likely soldiers.

But that brunette one had caught her attention. Upon looking a little bit more closely, Rinoa could make out what appears to be a scar on his face. It seemed to give him appeal. Before she even realized it, Rinoa stood up from her seat and started walking towards the mysterious soldier.

"Rinoa! Where are you going?" Tifa called. Rinoa turned to her brother and sister and smiled sheepishly. "I'm just going to…check something out. Don't worry; I'll be back in a bit!" Rinoa said as she practically skipped over to her destination.

Tifa and Noctis raised their eyebrows when they saw what Rinoa wanted to look at.

"Did she say she wanted to 'check something out', or check _someone_ out?" Noctis mumbled half to himself, half to Tifa. The elder sister shook her head and sat back down, gingerly sipping her drink.

* * *

><p>Rinoa approached the man with a scar and smiled up at him sweetly.<p>

He looked down at her and just stared curiously, though Rinoa could not tell by the blank expression on his face. The man and woman at his side glanced at Rinoa silently.  
>"Hello." Rinoa said to the man politely. He nodded in acknowledgement but gave no sign that he wanted to talk at all.<p>

Rinoa suddenly felt like giggling at his seemingly shy attitude. "Want to dance?"

The man blinked and gave her a look as if asking her if she was crazy. Rinoa giggled again. "Come on. Just one dance? Please?" The brunette sighed. "I can't dance." He said bluntly. _"Ah, so you can talk."_ Rinoa said mentally before grinning and grabbing the man's hand, pulling him to the dance floor with her.

The woman and man just watched as their companion was dragged off by the raven-haired woman.

"… Of all people, _Squall_ gets dragged off to dance." The blonde man said in disbelief. The strawberry-blonde woman crossed her arms. "Hmph. As if you are any better, Cloud." She watched as Squall stumbled on the dance floor while the woman tried to teach him the steps. Cloud shook his head. "I'm impressed he hasn't walked away yet."  
>"He should have paid more attention to those dance lessons we were given at the academy; it would have saved him the grief." The strawberry-blonde said. Cloud huffed. "Always the hard worker, aren't you Lightning?"<p>

Lightning turned away from her older brother with a huff. "You would be the same if you weren't such a wimp during training when we first started." Cloud glared at her but said nothing and just continued to watch.

Rinoa chuckled when the man started getting used to the dance steps. "See? You're improving already!" She said encouragingly. The soldier grunted and continued to dance. The music reached its climax and the two of them twirled and spun on the dance floor gracefully then stop as soon as the music did.  
>"Thanks for the dance. You're a fast learner." "Hn. Thank you…" He said, looking away from her, seemingly embarrassed.<br>Rinoa chuckled. "Oh by the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rinoa. What's your name?" The man looked at her again before sighing. "… Squall."

"Squall…" The name seemed to suit him, especially his eyes.

Tifa chuckled when she saw Rinoa started to dance to the next song. The man with her said nothing and just went along, this time he was doing better.  
>"That Rinoa… She sure has a way to get to people…" Tifa said rather fondly. Noctis grunted in agreement.<p>

As Tifa glanced the other way, she paused. A man with spiky blonde hair stood beside a strawberry-blonde woman who resembled him strongly. Tifa's eyes widened at how the man looked so…unique. As if he stood out from all the rest even just by leaning against the wall, staring at nothing.

Tifa stood up, keeping her eyes on the mysterious-looking man.

Noctis watched her curiously as she walked off to where Rinoa had gone to before she went dancing with the brunette man. Noctis' eyes widened when he saw his sister approach the blonde man. What was that older sister of his doing? Noctis blinked several times in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Cloud looked at the woman when she greeted him. He stared in surprise and tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity. Lightning merely glanced at the scene happening right beside her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Tifa cleared her throat shyly and looked up at the blonde man. "Good evening sir." The blonde man nodded politely; Tifa's eyes were drawn to his strange blue ones, almost distracting her completely.

"Umm… I was wondering if maybe you would…like to dance…?" Tifa mentally punched herself for the corny invitation.

Cloud glanced at Lightning who simply crossed her arms and shrugged. He turned his gaze back to the raven-haired woman; she looked similar to the woman Squall was dancing with. Were they related perhaps?  
>Curious, Cloud nodded. "Sure."<p>

Tifa suddenly grinned and took Cloud's hand when he offered it politely and walked with her to the dance floor. He seemed nervous since he had never been in such close contact with a woman before, and a beautiful woman at that.

"By the way, my name's Tifa.

"… I'm Cloud."

Lightning stared blankly at Cloud as he led the woman away. "… Two down." She muttered to herself. Was this really the kind of training Cloud and Squall learned? Lightning rolled her eyes then continued to watch the other guests; observing every move.

* * *

><p>As he stared in utter surprise at his sisters, Noctis had gotten up from the table and began walking about the place. The two men dancing with his sisters were wearing different uniforms. Obviously they were soldiers, but from different sectors it seemed. That could be the only explanation for why they did not wear the same thing.<p>

Noctis looked over to the wall they were leaning against and noticed the comrade they must have left behind; the strawberry-blonde woman.  
>She too was a soldier by the look of the vest she wore and the green shoulder armor strapped on her. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; perhaps he should apologize to the soldier for sisters taking off with her comrades.<p>

Lightning kept a vigilant watch on things until she sensed a new presence.

She glanced to the side and saw him; the man was taller than her and taller than Cloud, perhaps around the same height or a few inches taller than Squall. His hair was black as the night sky and his eyes were a dark blue. The suit he wore was a fine black one; Roen, Lightning guessed. That was one of the most famous brands of suits all over.

He approached her and Lightning noticed how similar he looked to the two raven-haired women. "… You're the third one today." She said simply, turning her head to look at him fully.

Noctis flushed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that. My sisters can be a little… I don't know." Lightning shrugged. "Don't sweat it; my brothers should handle themselves just fine." "Those men…are your brothers?" Noctis was slightly surprised, then again, the two men and this woman seemed similar to each other; the way they stood against the wall, they way they watched their surroundings, the way they seemed to tense. Everything.

"Well, sorry about my sisters taking off with your brothers like that." Noctis said again. "Forget it. It doesn't matter. What are _you_ here for? If you plan on asking for a dance, no thanks; I'm not interested." Lightning said. Noctis chuckled. "Ah, no. But if it's okay, can I stand here with you? I need to keep an eye on my sisters as well." "… Do what you want." She said nonchalantly, keeping her eyes forward.

"… Who sent you here?" Noctis asked suddenly. The female soldier spared him a glance then answered, "Guardian Corps, SOLDIER, and SeeD. I am Guardian Corps." "So that's where you were sent from. Security huh?" The soldier nodded at his question.  
>"So…" Noctis trailed off, not sure what to call her. As if reading his mind, she glanced at him again. "Lightning."<p>

"Lightning. Nice to meet you." Noctis said with a polite smile. Lightning nodded. "The pleasure is all mine, Majesty." "Just Noct is fine. I'm not fond of titles." He said, watching the dance floor with her again.

Cloud and Squall stopped dancing and bowed to Tifa and Rinoa politely. The two women smiled and curtsied in return before the four of them returned to where Noctis and Lightning were.  
>"How long were you there?" Rinoa asked her brother. Noctis smirked. "When will you learn, Rinoa? Well you're still young, I guess you're at that age."<br>"Hey! This has nothing to do with my age!" Rinoa pouted. Tifa chuckled. "Come on kids, don't fight."

Lightning, Cloud, and Squall watched the three. They looked so alike with their raven hair; though Rinoa had some golden-brown streaks on the sides of her hair.

"Tifa, Rinoa, this is Lightning. Those two guys you danced with are her brothers." Noctis introduced. Lightning and her brothers stood straight and each of them saluted in different ways; Guardian Corps, SOLDIER, and SeeD salutes.  
>Rinoa and Tifa giggled a bit. "So, what brings you soldiers to a boring place like this?" Rinoa asked. Lightning shrugged. "Security purposes."<p>

"Hey, would you three like to join us at our table? We could use the company, besides there is not much for us to do." Tifa offered.  
>Cloud shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but we're on duty." "Just for a bit?" Rinoa tilted her head cutely, making Noctis roll his eyes at her puppy-dog face.<p>

Lightning sighed. "Fine. It might be a good change of angle." Her brothers looked at her before nodding to each other in agreement. Noctis and his sisters headed back to their table and sat down while the three soldiers kept standing beside the table, keeping watch.

"It doesn't look like anything is bound to—"

Before Tifa could finish her sentence, the lights of the building blacked out. Cloud, Squall, and Lightning tensed up and looked around; their trained eyes scanned the dark room.  
>Noctis and his sisters tensed as well. What was going on?<br>Lightning then turned around. "Watch out!" Cloud and Squall drew their weapons, turning towards the direction Lightning was looking at.

An explosion sounded off, scattering debris and dust everywhere and leaving the guests screaming in a panic.

Men in suits of armor, carrying guns marched in through the hole created by the explosion. Noctis and his sisters stood up in shock. Lightning and her brother dashed forwards and attacked the intruders, catching them off guard with their speed.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what I said about an army being called here, right? I was only joking!" Rinoa said in dismay as she and her siblings moved to a safer spot.  
>Noctis clenched a fist. Tifa noticed then grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! If you're up to something, we're coming along!" Noctis was about to protest then sighed; his sisters were stubborn, best not to argue with them.<p>

But before they could get up from their hiding spot, the enemy soldiers were laying scattered across the dance floor.

Lightning and her brothers withdrew their blades. Noctis and his sister blinked. "What…what just happened?" Rinoa was bug-eyed at the whole scene. "They…can't be just plain old ordinary soldiers!"  
><em>"No," <em>Noctis thought, _"No they really can't be just ordinary soldiers."_  
>Lightning suddenly placed a hand on her ear then nodded before looking at her brothers. "Amodar is asking for us." Cloud and Squall nodded I return then followed Lightning to the exit.<p>

"Wait!" Rinoa, Noctis, and Tifa called out but the trio was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if this chapter was sloppy. I am having a weird abdomen pain at the moment while writing this, but I'm still writing.<strong>

**I may begin the next chapter right now so hang on tight!**

**Until Then…**


	3. Chapter III: Courtship

**Disclaimer: ****I am on a roll here! Haha! I guess writing drabbles are easier to make in order to pass the time. In my opinion, they are quicker and easier to write because when writing a chapter for a full story, you have to put much thought into it.**

**Whereas with oneshot drabbles, even though you put thought into it as well, the chapters don't have to be too long and it's just a short story for the most part.**

**Once again, enjoy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter III: Courtship**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Snow**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: The world's biggest bad boy attempts to prove he is capable of being a faithful lover as he tries courting a rebellious gang's cold Alpha female.**

Lightning was not sure how she ended up becoming the next target of Bodhum high school's new bad boy. Noctis Lucis Caelum, having moved from his old home town to start a new life away from media due to his father's scandal.  
>It was obvious Noctis was a complete playboy; he absolutely loved the attention he received from the girls and took whatever they threw in his face in an instant.<p>

Lightning herself had a reputation of being the leader, or Alpha of XIII, the school's gang.

The gang never caused trouble unless there was a good reason for it, but they were all rebels nonetheless.  
>Lightning kept everyone on their toes and despite the number of detentions she received, she caught the teachers off guard whenever she received a high score on tests; their expressions were always worth it.<p>

Noctis on the other hand loved parties and taking drunk bitches upstairs to an empty room.

His presence annoyed Lightning to no end. Reasons being was that Caelum was full of himself; thinking he was some god all women should worship and kiss up to until he could decide which one was good enough for a bed partner. Which, in Lightning's opinion, was pretty much _every_ girl with sex appeal he sees.

There were times when he would clash with Lightning until they ended up challenging each other to a brawl. Lightning had to admit he had skills when fighting, but she was faster, easily outwitting the arrogant bastard.  
>She hoped he would stay away from her personal bubble after all those fights. But instead…<p>

"Hello there gorgeous." Noctis said charmingly, leaning against his car, which he had just parked beside Lightning's motorcycle. "Fuck off Caelum." Lightning growled, desperate for some peace and quiet.  
>Noctis grinned. "Just saying hello to my favorite girl." "Then go inside the school, find her and leave me alone." Lightning was losing patience, and fast.<p>

"I was talking about you, Light." Noctis said, moving closer to her.

Lightning cast him a deadly cold glare. "Come any closer and you will _never_ be able to use your precious chunk of meat that you are so arrogantly proud of."  
>Noctis pouted and moved back a bit. "Just wanted a hug…" "Well then find some slut to hug you so she can infect you with AIDS."<p>

"Ouch Farron! That got me right in the heart." Noctis said dramatically. Lightning smirked. "You know what else can get you in the heart?"  
>Noctis grinned and asked huskily, "What? Tell me?" Lightning took her survival knife from her pocket and drew the blade at him. "The intense pain of this knife when I jam it into your heart!"<p>

He frowned. "I was just trying to be friendly here."

"Be friendly with someone else; you have _many_ sluts who would love that. No go the fuck away." Lightning moved away from her bike and walked off towards the school building.  
>Noctis sighed; rejected again.<br>He had had his eyes on Lightning Farron for some time now; every since he transferred to this school, the moment he walked into the classroom, he had his eye on Lightning. She had been the only girl in the classroom who did not swoon or flirt when he stepped in.

While he enjoyed flirting with the other girls in school, Lightning did her own thing. She never once looked his way or acted jealous that some other whore was on his arm.  
>No. To Lightning Farron, Noctis did not exist.<p>

Despite how cold that seemed, he could not help but feel drawn to her. She _hated _him, not adore him. She _punched_ him in the face, not make out with him. She threatened to _kill_ him, not ask him to grope her all over.  
>Noctis had been reluctant to admit it to himself, but for the whole week, he had never touched any girl. Perhaps he should let out some steam today—that is if Lightning did not attack him for accidentally stumbling in her way again.<p>

The last time that had happened, he had been making out with another willing whore who hard her hands all over him. It was out in the school hallways when it was empty because everyone was in class.

Lightning had gone outside to go to the bathroom when Noctis and the girl had bumped into Lightning's shoulder while they made out.  
>Farron had been so annoyed that Noctis had not been the only one who received a black eye. The girl he had been making out with had her lips bruised and her face destroyed by Lightning's powerful punch. Usually, Noctis would have been annoyed if someone interrupted his leisure time. But seeing Lightning's eyes spark like her namesake—lightning itself—made him even more drawn to her.<p>

The school bell rang, snapping Noctis from his thoughts. He ran towards the school building, very much looking forward to class since Lightning was in the same room was he was.

* * *

><p>As usual, when Noctis entered the classroom, the girls all cooed and swooned. But unlike any other day, Noctis kept his eyes on Lightning who sat at the very back. She was doodling on her notebook, as if he never existed or appeared.<p>

He frowned at the lack of attention he received from Lightning.

For once, he wanted her to look—or at least, glare—at him. As long as her eyes were on him. It annoyed him that this one rebel very much despised him as if he were a leper or a plague; in fact, he had the feeling that those were what Lightning saw him as.

Sighing, he took his seat in front of Lightning.

After a while, a piece of crumpled paper fell on his lap. He looked over and saw a girl winking and blowing a kiss at him. He smirked seductively as he read the note; an invitation for some fun at her place, alone.  
>He glanced at Lightning but she did not even take notice that he had gotten a sex-invitation note. He frowned at her lack of concern. He wrote a reply on the note, glancing at Lightning to see if she would react.<p>

He scoffed and wrote a rather sexual reply on the note and passed it back. The girl read it and flushed red. He was sure she was soaking her underwear now. He looked behind him; Lightning was still doodling as if nothing had happened.  
>He huffed silently then stretched his arms. Lightning only proceeded with inking her drawing. He frowned again and stretched even more, purposely leaning back until his head was on Lightning's desk. The instant the back of his head touched the spot Lightning was inking, she wrote on his forehead, making Noctis jump and sit upright again. The teacher looked at him oddly.<br>Noctis only grinned sheepishly and shrugged. The teacher then turned back to the board.

After class, Noctis made his way to the boys' bathroom to look at the scribble on his forehead. He stared at himself in the mirror as he realized the words "Horny Bastard" was written on his forehead, upside down.

He sighed and washed the writing off.

Once he was sure his forehead was clear, he headed off down the hall. The girl he had exchanged notes with was up against some of the lockers, waiting for him.  
>Noctis smirked and moved over to her seductively. "Hey there. You waiting for someone?" "Actually, yes. He's hot, sexy, and about this tall." She stood on her toes and placed her hand over Noctis' head. He chuckled. "Well then… Maybe I can keep you company—"<p>

He felt something bump into him.

When Noctis looked over his shoulder, Lightning stood there, rubbing her forehead. She obviously did not notice him standing there. She glared when she looked up at him. "Out of my way."  
>"Hey there Farron. Nice to see you too." Noctis grinned.<br>The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. "I won't say it again. Out of my way." "And what if I don't?"

Before he knew it, Lightning's fist made contact with his jaw, making him fall to the floor.

He stared up at her in disbelief while the girl he was flirting with fussed over him and cursed at Lightning as the said person walked off.  
>Noctis was silent for a few moments, oblivious to the random girl's attention. Suddenly, he grinned like a child who had just received a gift and got to his feet, ignoring the girl completely and running off to where Lightning had gone.<p>

He found her outside on the schoolyard with her gang.

As usual, Lightning was in the center of the little circle they were all sitting in. In her mind, Lightning was never the leader; she merely believes she was just looking out for the others, however the gang saw it different, claiming her as Alpha of the gang.  
>XIII, an interesting name for a gang, Noctis thought to himself.<p>

He cleared his throat and approached them but stopped some several feet away.

* * *

><p>Fang chuckled and elbowed Lightning slightly.<p>

"Hey Lightning, check it out. That Caelum kid's looking at ya!" "Fuck off Fang." Lightning grumbled, eating her lunch.  
>Fang snickered and returned her attention to her curry lunch.<p>

Serah glanced at Noctis and tried not to laugh at the strange expression on his face. "He's looking like some sort of puppy at the moment, Sis." Lightning rolled her eyes. "So what?"  
>"He's…staring at you like…a puppy." Snow said. "Yeah, thanks genius." The older strawberry-blonde grumbled.<p>

Vanille giggled. "Wanna call him over?"

"Fuck no!"

"Oh c'mon Light. It can't be that bad." Snow said. Lightning glared at her sister's boyfriend. "Shut up, Snow!" "Sorry…" The large boy sulked and continued eating his lunch.  
>Lightning huffed and glanced in Noctis' direction. She looked away then gave him the finger. The gang nearly choked from snickering.<p>

Noctis enjoyed watching her expressions for some reason.

The way Lightning looked annoyed, angry, upset, or embarrassed. He then noticed her glancing at them before looking away and showing him her middle finger.  
>Noctis was taken aback. Usually, his ego would not be able to take such rejection, and yet that certain action of hers merely intrigued him more.<p>

He decided that he wanted to get to know XIII's Alpha female.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a drag for Lightning. Almost every day, Noctis would park his car beside her motorcycle and try to flirt.<br>During classes, he tried getting her attention, even resorting to childish ways such as dropping his pen and waiting for her to get it for him.  
>Down the hallway, he would lean up against her locker and would not move until she punched him in the face or simply move him to the side like a drawer that was in the way.<p>

During lunch break when Lightning and the gang would leave the building to eat outside, Noctis would follow behind them while keeping a very long—but decent—distance away from them.

The gang constantly cracked jokes about the current situation.  
>"Hey Light, he's following us again." Fang snickered. Lightning huffed. "You don't say…" "Are we really just gonna ignore him?" Snow asked, earning a glare. "<em>Yes<em> we are just going to ignore him!" Lightning growled, clearly annoyed with how Noctis would not leave her alone for at least an hour or two, or ever.

"Why _is_ he following you all the time anyway?" Serah asked finally, glancing at Noctis and his strange grinning-puppy-like expression. Lightning rolled her eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to know? He just won't go the fuck away!" She looked over her shoulder as she and the gang kept walking. And sure enough, Caelum was still following like a lost dog.

"Well I think he likes you." Vanille commented with a chuckle.

Lightning turned to glare at the younger girl before walking ahead again.

Throughout the whole day, Noctis kept tailing Lightning or tried getting her attention. The sound of the dismissal bell was like a godsend for Lightning as she packed up and left the classroom.  
>Noctis pouted when she managed to leave while he was still packing up his backpack.<p>

He quickly packed up, swung his bag onto his back and ran after Lightning.

He arrived just in time to see her leave on her bike, driving home. He knew that her sister always rode with her boyfriend or the perky redhead, which was why Lightning drove back home by herself first.  
>He grinned as he got into his car and started the engine.<br>It was time to show her what he was capable of.

* * *

><p>After parking her car in the garage and entering the house, Lightning collapsed on the couch. She sighed in relief when the peach and quiet finally came to her.<p>

She groaned and laid herself down more comfortably, placing her feet on the armrest of the couch; a nice nap would probably help her relax.

Someone knocked on her door and Lightning growled in annoyance.

Who was knocking? She knew Serah got a ride with Vanille and was staying at her place for the whole day until evening.  
>Whoever was at the door was going to get hell for disturbing her rest.<p>

The moment she opened the door, Lightning was sure she must have gone limp like a corpse.  
>Nocis Lucis Caelum stood outside, grinning charmingly at her. "Hi." "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you…know where I live?" Lightning yelled in disbelief.<br>Noctis shrugged. "I guess the magnetic pull I felt led me here."  
>"Cut the crap Caelum! Will you just go the hell away! You've been stalking me all day, so why don't you just find some club where you can get infected by AIDS and leave me in peace?" Lightning glowered.<p>

Noctis pouted. "Can I at least talk to you?"

"And _why_ should I talk to _you_?"

"Because I just want to talk for a bit. Please?"

Lightning scanned Noctis with her eyes, her eyes telling him she did not like him here at her house at all, nor did she want to waste her time talking to him.  
>"Just go find some slut. I'm sure they won't mind letting you in." Noctis placed his foot at the door before Lightning could close it on him. "Wait, please. Just for a bit. I promise I just want to <em>talk<em>."

"And I don't want to waste my time on you, you horny bastard! Now get lost!" Lightning slammed the door in his face, leaving Noctis to stare at it silently.  
>It looks like getting to know XIII's Alpha would be a lot harder than he thought. Then again, the thought was encouraging; it only meant that Lightning Farron was a girl with a mind of her own, unlike the usual attention-seeking whores.<br>Did this mean that he had found the real deal this time?

* * *

><p>Lightning groaned as she ate up the leftover pizza in the fridge; what was Caelum's motive? What was he planning to gain by annoying her constantly?<br>Lightning decided she liked it better when he was busy with himself; he had been just a _little_ less annoying that way because that meant he always left her alone.

Why did he show up at her doorstep?

She groaned again and threw the empty pizza box into the garbage bin and headed upstairs to her room. She thanked Etro that she and the gang had done their homework during lunch break; now the only thing to do was rest up.

There was a tapping on her window, disturbing Lightning.

She growled and sat up on her bed. Her eyes widened when she found Noctis perched on a tree branch that was just beside her window. She smacked her face with her palm then ran her hand down her face in annoyance.  
>Lightning marched to her window and opened it, glaring at the nuisance. "<em>What<em>!"

"Can I come in for a bit?"

"_No_ you can't come in here! I told you to get lost!"

"Please? Just for a little while…"

Lightning felt like shoving him out of her window and letting him crash onto the ground below. "No means no! I know that guys like you can't get it, but this is going too far!" "So can I come in?" Noctis asked again with a cheeky grin on his face. "I swear Caelum! If I hear one more peep out of you, I _will _shove you off that tree branch!"  
>Noctis smirked. "In that case…" Suddenly, he sprung from the branch and crashed into Lightning, making both of them stumble into her room.<p>

"No! No, no, no!" Lightning yelled as Noctis landed against her and as they stumbled around before Lightning crashed onto the floor with Noctis above her.  
>He was grinning playfully at her, she glared back. "Get the hell off me you asshole!" She drew her knees closer to her body then kicked the offending person off her.<p>

Noctis groaned as his head hit the floor.

"You could have been a bit more gentle than that…" He moaned in complaint. Lightning stomped her foot in between his legs, nearly damaging his prized anatomy. As Noctis looked up at her, he could see that she was obviously not happy at all.  
>"Get the fuck out of my room!" She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Noctis frowned and stood up, dusting himself off. "Look, I know you're pissed, but I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I'm not leaving until we have a talk."<p>

Lightning scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Please. I promise I won't try anything funny. Cross my heart."

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Noctis and regarded his body language until she finally looked at him right in the eyes. His eyes seemed honest enough; she didn't feel any intent or tricks behind them so far.  
>She sighed and sat down on her bed. Noctis remained standing. "Well?" She crossed her arms impatiently.<p>

"… I just wanted to apologize. You know…for acting like I did earlier today. To be honest, I followed you around because…I wanted to get to know you more." Noctis blushed heavily as he admitted this.  
>Lightning was not convinced. "Right. I'm sure you say that to all the sluts you banged back in your town and after you moved here."<p>

Noctis groaned and rubbed his temples; this girl was going to be hard to convince that he was telling the truth. Then again, he supposed he deserved it. After all, he _did_ do all those things she mentioned. "Yeah, you're right. I deserved that."

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

Noctis started pacing around her room, thinking deeply, trying to figure out how to put the words together.  
>"I uh…wasn't always like this." Noctis stopped pacing and started staring off into space. "I used to be like everybody else; a regular kid. The only difference was my father was an important CEO of his company, but that never mattered to me."<p>

Lightning blinked, slightly surprised but said nothing.

"My mom and I were close. She was always there for me while my dad never was; she was my best friend, confidant, everything. Until one day… She got so sick, I wanted to stay with her at the hospital and look after her but she told me not to waste my own life away just sitting there by her bedside. She finally died one day, my dad didn't give a fuck and my world just came crashing down.  
>"I started…changing, as my old friends told me. I started hating everyone, everything.<br>Then one day a girl from my class invited me to a party. She was kinda cute and I had nothing better to do so I went.  
>The both of us got so drunk, and I was having fun forgetting my pain and troubles… It finally went too far when both of us got wasted and…well…I lost my first time that way."<p>

Lightning sighed, her neutral expression never changing.

"… I liked it; how the sex felt. It made me feel powerful, like I am finally in control of everything. I got so wrapped up in my new 'skills' of seducing and fucking a woman's brains out that my closest friends left me. They said I was no longer the Noct they knew since we were kids…  
>It hurt actually, but I thought I had my pride so I decided I didn't need them. But I missed them a lot. It all grew worse when the scandals about my dad started and I had to move here to Bodhum. I would never see my friends again, not that they would ever want me around again anyway…"<p>

Noctis started pacing again. "Well as you can see, I clearly tried not to let it get to me; I immediately went sex-hunting the second I stepped into your classroom. There were so many new targets I could choose from, more hearts to break and control. Then there was _you_."

Lightning lifted her head to look at him. She seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell when she managed to keep her cool expression on.

"Like I expected, everyone wanted me the instant they saw me. But you…you _ignored_ me completely! You just sat there at her desk, _sleeping_. It surprised me, actually. I became so used to be wanted by every single person—females especially—in the world. When I got the chance to actually interact with you, you flat out _hated_ me as if I were some plague."

Lightning snorted; that was exactly what she thought of him. She mentally gave him credit for at least noticing that.

"Well…to be honest, another reason why I enjoyed sleeping around so much was because I wanted have some sense of…being wanted, even if it was all fake. I knew from the start that it people thought 'sleep with him and you become popular'. Still, it felt good giving in…  
>But when I saw you and your friends together…you always had this serious look on your face like you were always annoyed or upset, but I could tell you have a better life than I do." Noctis sighed.<br>"Sometimes I wanted to walk up to you and ask what it felt like to have friends and family, both of something that I lost because I was an asshole. But what come out of my mouth instead are innuendos and invitations to 'get busy'. You were the first person to reject me…and it made me feel…happy, I guess."

Noctis finally looked at Lightning and saw her completely blank face.  
>He groaned at himself. "I'm sorry, I must sound pathetic. I shouldn't have ranted like a little bitch." The two of them remained silent for a while.<p>

"Hey."

Noctis turned around when Lightning spoke. She scooted over a bit then pats the space beside her on the bed. Noctis was genuinely surprised and moved slowly, not sure if she really wanted him to sit beside her.  
>Lightning did not budge as he came closer until finally he sat down on her bed, beside her. He blushed slightly at how close he was to her; normally he would be on any girl he was next to, but this was <em>Lightning Farron<em>. She was a unique one, a real and rough-around-the-edges diamond among all the fakes.

He shook his head at the corny thought.

"I wasn't any better than you were." Lightning said suddenly, surprising Noctis. He looked at her, her expression was still as serious as always.  
>"Serah and I were little kids when our parents passed away. I took it upon myself to look after Serah, after all, she was just a kid but I was old enough to look after myself. It was tough; getting a job that would suit a twelve-year-old who was taking care of her nine-year-old sister. But we managed somehow." She shrugged.<p>

Noctis stared at her admiringly. "You're a lot stronger than I am… I gave in to sin and temptation so easily, unlike you. You actually did something about it."  
>"I'm not strong. I just did what I had to do." Lightning said seriously. Noctis remained silent for a moment.<p>

He scooted a little closer to Lightning and leaned his head closer to her shoulder a bit. He hesitated at first but Lightning did not move or look at him.  
>Finally, he leaned his head on her shoulder gently, seeking comfort in this cold Alpha's presence. "Go ahead, let it out. No one else is around." Lightning said quietly.<p>

Noctis grit his teeth and buried his face against her shoulder.

Lightning did not move or shove him away, nor did she say anything. She could feel a warm wetness soaking through her shirt.  
>She glanced at Noctis and was slightly surprised at his teary face. She did not expect him to actually cry, but perhaps she underestimated how bad he felt throughout his life. Lightning remained still as he silently shed tears. Once in a while, she could hear him muttering "Mom" against her shoulder as he started shaking. It stung the strawberry-blonde; she knew the pain of losing family. So did Serah.<p>

After a while, he stopped shaking. Lightning looked at him again and noticed he was out like a light. She sighed and held still for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Noctis groaned and rubbed his head tiredly.<p>

Something felt off; when did he go to sleep? When he looked around, he was not in his room but in someone else's. Realization gripped him and he jumped out of the bed; Lightning was not in the room anymore.

"Smooth move Caelum…" Noctis scolded himself.

She probably thought he was some pathetic pussy now. But she still did not turn him away; him still being inside her house, and in her room was proof of that.  
>He left the room and headed downstairs.<br>Sure enough, Lightning was in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching television. Noctis blushed as he tried to make up an excuse for his behavior.

"Don't try smooth-talking your way out of this." Lightning said without even looking at him. "I did say to let it out, didn't I? No use making up an excuse; it doesn't bother me."  
>"… Why didn't you kick me out? I expected to be out on the sidewalk when I woke up." Noctis said truthfully.<br>"Would you have liked it if I did throw out on the sidewalk?" She said back. Noctis shook his head.

"Sorry…I got a little carried away there. Didn't mean to…fall asleep." He said sheepishly. Lightning glanced at him. "Don't sweat it."

"Thanks, Lightning."

"Huh?"

"For listening to me. I mean _really_ listening."

"… Sure."

Noctis smiled thankfully and headed for the front door. "I guess…I should get going before it gets dark." Lightning got up and followed him to the door and held it open for him. Noctis hesitantly took a step forward but paused and looked at Lightning.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He mumbled. Lightning nodded once. "… If you want, you're allowed to join us during lunch." She said.  
>Noctis' eyes widened at the offer. Lightning sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot, and since you seem honest enough, I'll allow you to have lunch with the gang and I. That's it. Don't expect me to be happy having you around; I'm just trying to clear my conscience from seeing a bad boy cry like a baby."<p>

Noctis stared at her with surprise. Suddenly, he smiled and nodded eagerly. "Understood. I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you."  
>"Stop saying thank you; it's beginning to annoy me." Lightning grunted.<p>

Chuckling, Noctis took her right hand in his and held it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lightning." Gently, he pressed his lips against the back of her hand and smiled gratefully before returning her hand to her and leaving the house.

Lightning watched as he walked off then stared at the hand he kissed. She groaned. "… Right."

Noctis had a skip in his step as he headed home. He did not care if his father gave him well once he was back in the mansion; the old man never had time to ever scold him anyway.  
>He grinned and touched his lips, remembering how soft that rough and powerful hand was. Not caring if anyone saw him acting like a maniac, Noctis jumped into the air excitedly. "Whoohoo!"<p>

He was really looking forward to the meeting tomorrow at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had fun writing it, and I'm glad it was actually kinda long. Surprised, but glad.  
>Don't forget to leave opinions and vote on which chapter story you love the best so that story may become a brand new fanfic on its own.<strong>

**Until then I will work on the next chapter. Enjoy and have fun imagining. Give suggestions and ideas as well, I will take them into consideration and see what I can do. **

**Until Then…**


	4. Chapter IV: Funny Pair

**Disclaimer:**** Here it is! The next chapter!**

**I know that there are readers who are waiting for me to update my other fanfics such as Eternal Shadows, All for One, and Spirit Heart (Princess Mononoke fic). But like I said I am having some bad writer's block and I can't simply concentrate on one story recently, hence why I am doing this oneshot drabbles fic; to get the ideas I have out of my head for a bit.**

**So I hope you have been enjoying so far, more to come soon. So as usual, have fun with reading and let me know what you think. **

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter IV : Funny Pair**

**Rating: T (contains little hints of animal courtship)**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Characters: Tifa, Noctis, Aerith, Zack, Lightning, Serah**

**Pair: Lightis, Cloti (slight), Zaerith (slight)**

**Notes: It was against Nature's Law for them to interact in such a way, but in the end none of that mattered. Even the master seemed to find the scene adorable whenever she catches them in the act.**

Tifa hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast in the kitchen. The day was lovely, and it meant work was going to be buzzing.

A soft whine caught her attention and Tifa turned to see her large black-and-white husky sitting there and looking up at her with his tail wagging. Tifa chuckled. "You just couldn't wait for breakfast, could you Noctis?"  
>The husky barked cheerfully and stood up, his tail wagging even more. "Okay, okay. I'll get you breakfast." Noctis barked again and trotted over to his bowl and sat there, waiting for his master to open a can.<p>

"Alright boy, which flavor would you like today?" Tifa held up two cans of dog food. "Beef with gravy, or liver?"  
>Noctis tilted his head then lifted a paw and tapped the can on the right. Tifa chuckled. "Beef with gravy it is, then!" Noctis barked in agreement. He watched as the can opener did its job at slicing the top of the can open.<p>

Every second made him drool, especially when the can opened to reveal the beef-and-gravy smell to his sensitive nose. Noctis pranced and barked eagerly as Tifa approached him. "Easy boy! Take it easy! It'll be there in a second." His master laughed.

Tifa picked up his double doggy-bowl and poured some water in one side of the bowl and placed the food in the other. Noctis barked as she placed it down on the floor and the dog dug in immediately.  
>"You sure have a lot of energy today, Noctis boy. I'm surprised." Tifa stroked her dog's head then stood up to leave for work.<p>

Noctis looked up from his bowl to his master.

"I'll be going now, Noct. Be a good boy, okay?"

"Ruff!" Noctis barked. "That's my good boy!" Tifa praised then left. Noctis trotted over to the window and got up on his hind legs to watch as Tifa got in her car and drove off to work.  
>He panted excitedly and hurried back to his breakfast, wolfing it down quickly, licking his bowl clean, and lapping up his water.<p>

After breakfast, the handsome husky ran out of the backdoor, into the backyard. Tifa always kept the door to the yard open in case Noctis needed to stretch his legs.  
>He looked around then leapt onto the garden supplies that were stored against the wall of the yard. Once he was on a high enough level, Noctis jumped over the wall and ran down the streets.<p>

He sniffed the air, finding his way back to a familiar area.

He approached the alleyway and barked. After a moment, a tiny and thin white kitten appeared from the alley. Upon seeing the husky, the kitten meowed and ran over to his leg playfully.  
>Noctis chuckled. "Hello Serah. Where's your sister?"<br>The kitten meowed and turned back to the alley, meowing again. This time, a much larger white cat, around Noctis' age appeared.

The cat was pure white like Serah, except for her pure black left paw. The older cat licked the top of Serah's head and nudged her back to their cardboard box.

Noctis' tail wagged. "Good morning, Lightning." Lightning licked her only black paw before looking up at the dog. "Morning."  
>Noctis leaned down to lick the top of the cat's head affectionately. Lightning purred a bit and head butted him in return; a sign of affection from cats.<p>

"Feel like taking a walk today?" The husky asked. Lightning turned to where Serah had gone. "Not sure. I have to keep an eye on Serah, or at least make sure she doesn't wander off on her own."  
>Noctis watched as Lightning trotted back to the alley where he knew the cardboard box Lightning and Serah lived in resided.<p>

Lightning returned a few moments later after making sure she lulled Serah to sleep so she would not wander off for a while. The cat nodded.

Noctis got up and walked alongside Lightning down the sidewalk. Several humans would cast surprised looks at the odd pair as they strolled down the sidewalk like two friends having fun at a mall.  
>Some children with their parents would point at the dog and cat and the parents would giggle at the sweet, yet rare sight.<p>

Lightning huffed. "Humans…" "Can you blame them?" Noctis chuckled, "after all cats and dogs don't usually go together like we do." Noctis chuckled again and playfully nudged Lightning's head.

"Humans do and act out the strangest things, so why find us strange?" Lightning grumbled.

"Yeah, you're right. Humans are pretty complex; but to them _we _are pretty complex."

The pair ended up at the park where Noctis barked and started rolling around on the grass. Lightning rolled her eyes and licked her black paw. "Dogs…"  
>The large husky ran over to Lightning and nipped her ear playfully. The cat made a sound of complaint at the dog's playful gesture.<p>

Noctis pranced around Lightning with his tail wagging. He barked playfully and lowered the front of his body in a play bow.

Lightning remained nonchalant and started to lick her tail, cleaning herself. Noctis nipped her ear again, trying to coax her to play with him. "Knock it off Noctis!" "You cats are no fun… Come on!" Noctis nipped her ear again before prancing around her playfully.  
>Lightning stopped licking her fur then groaned. She pounced on Noctis' back, surprising the dog. Noctis barked and chased Lightning around.<p>

Several seniors chuckled as they saw the sight of a cat and dog playing around in the park.

Noctis rolled over as Lightning clutched onto the scruff of his neck playfully. The dog yipped happily and nipped Lightning's backside. The white cat pawed his muzzle, earning a lick from the husky. Lightning nearly jumped back then shook herself off.

Noctis finally settled down on the grass and Lightning lay down beside him, licking her fur clean again.

The dog's tail wagged as he watched her. Lightning was a truly unique cat; unlike other cats that were snobbish and stuck up creatures, Lightning and little Serah were one of a kind. He supposed it was due to them losing both of their parents which meant there had been no one to coddle them.  
>Noctis leaned his head over and licked the top of Lightning's head, cleaning her.<p>

Lightning stopped licking herself, unable to control her purring at the dog's attention.

Noctis was very much unlike any other dog Lightning had ever met; of course like all dogs, his initial actions were to chase her around the neighborhood and pick a fight with her after a bulldog failed to. But after their second and third meeting, the cat and dog learned to get along well enough. Even Lightning's younger sister little Serah, the sweet white kitten who had yet to say her first words, adored the husky and seemed to look up to him like an older brother or father.

Noctis in return adored Serah as well. He was gentle with the tiny kitten; he played with her and even groomed her clean.  
>Of course the actions shocked Lightning. Dogs are natural enemies to the cat kind. Noctis knew this as well, but they could tell that something must have changed because of their surprisingly fast-growing friendship.<p>

Lightning continued to purr under Noctis' grooming tongue.

The husky stopped then playfully bit her ear again, this time just to show affection. It was actions like these that confused Lightning a lot. There were times when Noctis sometimes acted like he was prancing around in a courting-like manner.  
>The idea of a dog courting a cat was…strange and perhaps to some other cats and dogs; a big taboo. Then again, no one ever made rules about it. And even the humans did not seem to mind whenever they see her and Noctis taking a stroll around town.<p>

Noctis then looked up at the sky and whined a bit. "I have to go home soon. Tifa's gonna come back home soon and I need to be at the house before she realizes I'm gone." He sounded reluctant to head back, but a dog was always faithful to his master.

"Tell me something." Lightning said as they headed back to Lightning's alley, "What's so special about your Tifa? Humans aren't that great, they do treat us like dirt."  
>"Not Tifa. She loves animals like us and she took care of me ever since both she and I were pups! Her friends love animals too, especially Aerith. Aerith's a vet so whenever I get sick, all Tifa has to do is call Aerith and she comes right over! Her mate Zack isn't an animal expert but he likes dogs <em>and<em> cats too. Cloud's a pretty good guy too. I think Tifa likes him though; she always acts like she's in heat when he's around." Noctis explained.

Lightning blinked.

"Interesting… I guess." She mumbled. Noctis chuckled. "Tifa's a good human. She takes care of me whenever I feel bad, she and I have been good friends since I was a pup. Though I think it's about time Tifa starts thinking of herself a bit more and find a mate."

The cat and dog stopped before the familiar alley. "Good luck getting home before your human does." Lightning said. Noctis pressed his nose against Lightning's then licked her face.  
>Just then, Serah came waddling from the corner to greet her older sister. Lightning licked the kitten's head lovingly.<p>

Noctis bent his head down, allowing little Serah to paw at his snout playfully like the tiny young thing she was.  
>"I'll see you two again tomorrow!" The husky announced as he lifted his head back and ran for home. When he was out of sight, Lightning picked Serah up in her jaws and headed back to their cardboard box home.<p>

* * *

><p>Noctis back home in time before Tifa did, much to his relief. He panted and headed back inside the house to cool down.<p>

As Noctis approached his pillow-like doggy bed, his ears caught the faint sound of a car engine pulling over. He lifted his head from his paws and panted happily, his wolf-like tail wagging as the front door opened.

Tifa walked in, looking quite tired.

Noctis ran up to her and barked cheerfully in greeting. "Hey boy…" Tifa said with a smile. "Have you been a good boy?" Noctis barked and ran in a circle before sitting in front of her obediently. Tifa could not help but chuckle. "Yeah, you're a good boy." She stroked him behind the ear and rolled her shoulders.

The husky watched as his master collapsed on the couch, then approached her.

He nuzzled her hand with a light whine, making Tifa smile. "Don't worry boy. I'm just tired; the café was packed today. That reminds me!" She sat up and dug through her bag and pulled something out; the object smelled absolutely scrumptious to Noctis' keen nose.  
>The dog barked, realizing what it was; another gift snack from the café!<p>

Tifa laughed. "I knew you'd like it! This is the sandwich of the day, Noct! It's roast beef!" Noctis barked and pranced at his master's feet then sat up in a begging position.  
>"Oh come on, Noct. You didn't have to go that far." She giggled then handed the tissue-wrapped treat to the dog.<p>

Noctis took it into his jaws and ran over to his bed and placed the sandwich down.

Tifa yawned and headed upstairs groggily. "Alright Noctis old boy…I need a little nap. See you in a bit." Noctis watched as his master headed upstairs and waited until he heard her bedroom door shut.  
>Once he heard the sound of the door closing, Noctis picked the sandwich back up, ran out into the backyard and leapt over the wall once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning busied herself with cleaning Serah's little head, earning a tiny purr from her kitten sister. A few more weeks or months and Serah should be able to say her first word soon.<p>

Serah lifted her head and started licking the underside of her sister's jaw playfully. Lightning ignored her and just continued her grooming.

A familiar scent made her pause and stand. Serah looked up at her older sister and moved back into the box a bit more in case of danger.

Lightning growled and cautiously stalked out of the alley to check on the situation. A growl was heard and Lightning's hackles rose a bit.  
>As she exited her alley, she was met with a large dog, though it was hard to tell the breed; a mutt perhaps.<br>Lightning made a yowled warningly at the intruder, her hackles rising even more. The dog snarled, showing its fangs at the feline.

Lightning was all too used to this; after all she had learned to survive and fight even dogs since she was much younger. The white cat hissed at the stray canine, ready to draw out her claws should the mutt attack; all would be fine as long as he stayed away from the alley and the cardboard box.

The dog took the challenge the feline presented him, thinking she was easy prey.

It got down into an aggressive stance, about to pounce. Predicting his moves, Lightning attacked before the dog got the chance to.  
>The mutt yelped when the large white cat leapt on his back and scratched him there. The dog snarled more loudly and pounced. The cat was ready and leapt out of the way, hissing and spitting at her enemy.<p>

The dog rushed at her, trying to pin her to the ground.

Lightning scratched the dog's muzzle as he stood over her, trying to rip her throat out. The dog growled in annoyance at the cat's resistance bit down on her back.  
>Lightning snarled and slashed the mutt's face with her claws. The dog yipped and jumped back. She took the chance and jumped onto his back and bit down on his neck hard.<p>

The stray yipped and snarled, trying to shake off the white creature.

Elsewhere, Noctis rushed to Lightning's alley to present her and Serah the treat but was stopped by the sound of snarling and hissing.  
>Fearing the worst, the husky bolted. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a stray mutt facing off against a familiar white cat with a left black paw. Noctis was still for a moment then suddenly snarled.<p>

He placed the sandwich down before rushing into the fray.

The mutt yelped in surprise when he felt a new attacker from behind. Lightning's eyes widened at the sight of Noctis' biting down on the mutt's tail. The stray growled and turned on the husky until both dogs were rolling around aggressively. Lightning hissed and watched carefully, waiting for the right second.

There was a blur of black-and-white, then dirty brown.

Lightning tensed for the moment. Black-and-white, dirty brown, black, brown. Finally, she seized the chance and pounced, landing on the stray dog's back once again, biting down on his scruff roughly.  
>Noctis kicked the mutt off and watched as the stray struggled to throw the cat off.<br>The mutt bucked upwards, revealing his throat. Realizing the plan, Noctis rushed forwards and bit down on the mutt's throat.

The dog whined and yipped but the husky's grip was strong and the cat's claws did not leave his back.

Noctis brought the dog down into a submissive level and snarled. The mutt struggled then broke free, running away from the duo.  
>Noctis snorted as he glared at the mutt's retreating backside. Lightning yowled then settled down when the intruder was out of sight.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Noctis asked, sniffing at the white cat's body.

Lightning pawed his muzzle dismissively and licked herself clean from the mess the fight caused.  
>Serah chose that moment to pop her head from the corner of the alley, looking out before rushing to her sister.<br>Serah meowed and licked Lightning's leg in an attempt to groom her sister herself. Lightning nudged Serah gently.

Noctis' ears perked up. "Oh right! I almost forgot!" He rushed back to where he placed the sandwich and brought the treat over to the cats.

"Here. Tifa brought this home from work as a treat, but I think you guys need it more." He pulled off the tissue to reveal the roast beef sandwich. Serah mewled excitedly and sniffed at the food eagerly. Lightning tilted her head. "You sure?"

"No problem. Dig in!" Noctis reassured.

Lightning bit off a bit of the top bread while Serah tried getting to the meat. The older cat lifted the bread off, revealing the roast beef which Serah excitedly munched on.  
>Noctis laid himself down and watched his feline friends. He smiled on the inside; ever since he met these two white cats, his opinion about <em>all<em> cats being stuck up and being enemies changed completely.

Perhaps not all cats were like that. Lightning and Serah were proof of that.

Serah ripped a chunk of beef off and presented it to Noctis. The husky stared at the white kitten with surprise before licking her head gratefully. Serah meowed in her squeaky little voice before digging in again.  
>Noctis took the beef in his jaws and gulped it down. Lightning finished, letting her sister have the rest of the treat and laid down beside Noctis. The husky wagged his tail slightly at their closeness.<p>

Suddenly he remembered the time and stood up quickly. "I have to go! I can't be out for long; Tifa will wake up from her nap soon." Lightning nodded while Serah pawed at Noctis' large front leg, wishing her huge playmate would stay longer.  
>Noctis nudged the kitten back to her older sister gently. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get into anymore fights!" He said as he ran back home.<p>

Lightning sighed then picked Serah up, bringing them back to their box home.

* * *

><p>Tifa yawned and stretched as she walked down the stairs.<p>

She noticed Noctis sleeping in his bed and smiled; she could still remember the day she first got him. She had been fourteen-years-old when her mother brought home a handsome husky puppy as a present.  
>At the time, Tifa had been interested in learning Latin and as a result, gave her precious canine companion a Latin name; Noctis. The name suited him well for some reason. Throughout their childhood, the girl and dog had been inseparable until this day.<p>

Noctis was a smart dog with a mind of his own. Aerith and Zack were always impressed whenever Noctis did something so smart such as wipe his paws on the doormat before entering the house or picking something up and returning it to the person who dropped the object.

Tifa tiptoed over and stroked her dog's head.

Noctis' ears twitched and he lifted his head, yawning with mouth wide open. When he noticed Tifa, he licked her hand in greeting.  
>"Did you enjoy the sandwich boy?" Tifa asked. Noctis wagged his tail, remembering that he had given it to Lightning and Serah instead. He barked in response.<p>

Tifa chuckled and ruffled his fur.

"Alright big guy, I'm going to start making dinner. You behave yourself okay?" As she headed off into the kitchen, Noctis walked over to a chocobo plush toy then grabbed it in his jaws, making the toy squeak.  
>He growled playfully as he shook the squeaky chocobo plush around, creating a lot of tiny noises.<p>

From the kitchen, Tifa shook her head and smiled fondly to herself as she heard Noctis playing around with his favorite squeaky toy.

Later, dinner was served. Tifa placed her plate of spaghetti on the table before opening a can of liver-flavored dog food to pour out for Noctis.  
>Her dog sat by his bowl obediently as his master poured the meaty stuff in. Noctis waited until Tifa dug into her own dinner before he wolfed down his.<p>

Once it was time to go to bed, Noctis hopped into his doggy bed, eager to visit his feline friends tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked loudly and rain poured heavily outside the next day.<p>

Tifa stared out of the window of her house with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to be bumming around today, boy." She said to a seemingly disappointed Noctis.  
>The husky was on his bed, his paws over his muzzle with a sulky look on his face. Tifa wondered what made him feel so down all of a sudden.<p>

A knock on the door caught her attention.

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she headed for the front door and opened it. She was surprised to find Aerith, Zack, and Cloud outside. "What are you guys doing here in this weather? Come quick!" Tifa said while stepping aside for them to enter.  
>She blushed when Cloud's arm brushed against hers. She snapped from her trance and closed the door.<p>

Noctis lifted his head to look up at the visitors.

"Hey there Noct man! Zack said, rubbing Noctis' back. The husky whined and laid his head back down sulkily. Zack frowned worriedly. "Hey Tif, is Noctis okay? He seems down."  
>Tifa sighed. "I don't know. He was like that ever since the rain started. He usually likes it when it rains since he enjoys watching the water droplets so much. Something's off with him today."<p>

Aerith being a vet went over to examine the dog.

Noctis glanced up at her before looking at something else. "He's fine, just seems sad about something though." Aerith said stroking the dog's back comfortingly.  
>Tifa frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?" "I'm not sure, but he's not in the best of moods right now. We should just wait until he perks up.<p>

Cloud watched Noctis then rubbed the spot behind the dog's ear before joining Tifa and the others in the living room.

Zack, Aerith and Cloud remained with Tifa for the rest of the day, however, the weather seemed to get worse as the rains got even heavier and the winds started blowing harshly to the point that it could blow someone's umbrella away and perhaps the person as well.

When the glass doors that led to the backyard began to rattle from the winds, Noctis jumped up and started barking anxiously at the door.

Tifa went over to her canine companion as he trotted towards the door, pawing at the glass hurriedly while whining and barking.  
>"Noctis, what's wrong? Calm down boy, it's only a storm. It will pass." Tifa said, trying to calm the anxious dog down. Noctis kept on barking until his barks seemed to be as loud as the wind and thunder outside.<p>

"You think he wants to take a dump?" Zack suggested.

Tifa thought for a moment before she ran upstairs to fetch her rain coat. Noctis was still barking when she returned. "Calm down Noctis, I'll let you out in a bit." She said soothingly. Noctis stopped barking but still whined.

Tifa opened the door to the backyard and braced herself when the harsh winds hit her. Zack shivered and Aerith cringed at how loud the thunder was when it boomed.  
>Cloud kept his eyes trained on Tifa carefully as she led her dog outside. As soon as the two were out, Noctis barked again.<p>

Tifa was about to tell him to do his business when suddenly, the husky bolted.

"Noctis!" Tifa cried out as her friend jumped onto the gardening supplies and over the wall. "Noctis! Come back! Noctis!" Aerith, Zack, and Cloud rushed out into the rain upon hearing Tifa's cries. They arrived in time to see the dog leap over the wall.

"I'll start the car! C'mon Cloud!" Zack said. Cloud nodded. "Right!"

The two men dashed for the front door as they put their coats on while Aerith guided Tifa back in.  
>"Noctis…! He just…ran for it." Tifa was obviously in shock at her dog's actions.<br>"It's okay Tifa. Cloud and Zack will find him." Aerith reassured.

However, after a couple of hours, Zack and Cloud returned empty-handed.

Tifa broke down with worry for her best friend. Aerith whispered comforting words until Cloud tapped her shoulder and nodded. Aerith moved back while Cloud took her place.  
>"Hey…I'm sure he'll be back. Noctis is a smart dog, he'll come home." Cloud said. Tifa shivered. "Buut I don't understand… Why did he run away in the first place?"<p>

Cloud placed an arm around Tifa and stroked her hair gently.

After what seemed like forever, while Zack and Aerith prepared everyone their special hot cocoa, a tapping that sounded different from the wind was heard. Everyone turned to look at the glass door and saw the dog outside.

Tifa jumped up. "Noctis!" Cloud followed her and opened the door himself, allowing the husky to enter. Suddenly, everyone froze when they realized that the dog had something in his mouth.

A small white kitten was dangling from Noctis's mouth while a big white cat with a black left paw followed the dog inside the house.  
>Noctis shook himself dry, spraying water all over while the cat did the same. The humans gasped when they took in the scene.<p>

Aerith bent down to look at the tiny kitten Noctis held.

"The poor thing is shivering!" Noctis handed her the kitten and Aerith took the creature into the kitchen.  
>Tifa blinked then kneeled in front of Noctis. "Did you… Noctis… Was that why you ran away? Did you…leave because you wanted to bring those cats here?" Noctis whined and gave her a pleading look. Tifa was taken aback; she knew Noctis disliked cats, and yet here he was with two white cats.<p>

Tifa brought the dog into the bathroom and toweled him dry. Noctis stared up at her and whined again. She smiled once she was done. "There, by boy's all handsome again." She stroked his head and led him back downstairs.

Aerith was now feeding the kitten at the dining table while Zack and Cloud were trying to get the big white cat down from the high shelf it leapt on.

Noctis noticed how Lightning backed up against the wall with her back raised in a defensive pose. "Come on down, kitty. We won't hurt you." Zack called, trying to coax the cat down.  
>Tifa looked up on the shelf at the white cat. She could tell it was a stray by look of how dirty its fur was, yet it seemed healthy.<p>

Noctis trotted over to where the two men were then braced his front paws on the wall and barked up at the cat.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, and Aerith watched with surprise when the cat jumped off the shelf then slid down onto the floor gracefully down Noctis' back.  
>The husky's tail wagged as he play bowed in front of the feline, shocking the humans more.<p>

Zack chuckled in disbelief. "When did Nocty get a girlfriend?"

Tifa almost gaped when the cat pawed Noctis affectionately, making the dog's tail wag like crazy. Aerith walked up to Tifa and the boys with the kitten in her hands. "She's such a sweet little thing… She can just fit in the palm of your hand!" She cooed, showing her friends the tiny little kitten.

Serah looked up at the strangers curiously and raised a paw as if trying to reach out to touch one of them.

The three awed and cooed at the tiny creature. Tifa used her index finger to gently tap and stroke the kitten's head. Serah purred and rubbed her head against Tifa's finger.  
>Aerith then noticed how anxious the older cat looked then kneeled down to let the kitten toddle over to the bigger cat.<p>

Noctis panted happily as Serah reunited with her sister and him.

The humans watched as both Noctis and his cat friend groomed the kitten together. "This is a surprise. Aerith commented with a giggle at the odd yet heartwarming sight.  
>Tifa and the boys nodded.<br>Noctis picked Serah up gently and placed her on his doggy bed. The kitten pawed the soft pillowy bed before settling down with a purr.

"Looks like Noctis has been busy." Cloud said when the husky turned to the older cat and licked her fur.

Tifa smiled at the rare scene. "I guess he has. It looks as if he and the cat had known each other for a while…"  
>"So Noct has been having some secret rendezvous with a cat, eh? Who'd have thought!<br>Zack said with a light laugh in his voice.

"So this is your human…" Lightning said, staring up at the raven-haired female. Noctis nodded. "Yeah, that's her. The one with golden fur is Cloud, the other male is Zack and that other female is his mate, Aerith."  
>Lightning kept her eyes on Tifa until the woman noticed the cat looking at her. Slowly, she kneeled down and held a hand out. "Come here. It's okay." Lightning looked up at Noctis who nodded confidently.<p>

The cat cautiously walked towards Tifa and sniffed her hand.

Tifa slowly lifted her hand close to the cat's head. The white feline flinched but stood her ground until Tifa managed to touch the fur on her head. When the animal seemed to have calmed down, Tifa began stroking her head down to her back.

"That's a good kitty. You seem pretty healthy for a stray. Does Noctis have anything to do with that?" Tifa asked. Lightning looked at Noctis. The dog placed a paw on his muzzle shyly. Tifa laughed. "I should have known…"

"We might need to find these cats some good homes." Aerith said, looking at the sleeping kitten on the doggy bed.  
>At this, Noctis barked urgently and pawed at Tifa's leg pleadingly. His master seemed surprised at his actions. "You…want them to stay?" She asked. Noctis whined in response. Tifa looked at the kitten, then to the older cat.<p>

Noctis lowered his pointed ears down his head.

Tifa sighed and smiled. "Oh why not? I think I can afford some felines around the house." Noctis barked happily and jumped on his hind legs to lick Tifa's face gratefully.  
>"You really want them to stay that badly, don't you?" Tifa laughed at the dog's enthusiasm. Noctis went back to the white cat and nipped her ear playfully.<p>

"Looks like an interesting family is happening." Cloud said.

* * *

><p>Several weeks after Tifa took in the two stray cats, the animals had been settling together nicely. Noctis and Lightning played outside almost every day out in the backyard, and Serah was a very curious and playful little kitten; often exploring the house and getting into strange positions.<p>

Tifa chuckled to herself as she recalled the day she tried to name the cats.

Noctis seemed pretty adamant about choosing some certain names for the cats. The husky had grabbed one of her science books and pawed at it until he found a page with a lightning bolt picture; Tifa had been trying to name the older cat that time.

Finally giving in, Tifa called out experimentally to the cat, saying "Lightning". To her surprise, the cat responded by looking up at her. Lightning it was.

Next was the kitten.

This time Noctis pawed out a book of mythology and made Tifa turn the pages until they came upon a picture of a seraph. Noctis had a hard time trying to show Tifa the name he wanted her to give the kitten. After several guesses, Tifa picked out "Serah". Her guess was proven correct when the kitten meowed and went to her.

Things became far more fun with the new family.

Though Tifa began to notice several oddities in Lightning and Noctis' play. There were times when Noctis would sniff at Lightning's backside while she rubbed herself against the dog's body. Their chase started to look a little more than just playful.  
>Tifa shook her head; she was probably reading into things too much. She went inside the kitchen for a bit to grab a snack. Serah followed at her heels curiously.<p>

Noctis circled Lightning while sniffing her.

The cat sniffed him back then snarled a bit. Noctis stopped moving then licked her head slowly, lovingly. A longing whine escaped his throat as Lightning purred against his fur.  
>"Lightning…" "What?"<p>

Noctis sat on his haunches and nuzzled his muzzle against Lightning's.

The pair remained that way for a while until Lightning leaned back to lick his chest, grooming his fur affectionately. The husky nipped the cat's ear gently in return, making Lightning purr louder. She suddenly moved away from him and headed back into the house.  
>Noctis trotted after her, tail swaying back and forth.<p>

As Tifa left the kitchen with Serah held in her hands, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Noctis and Lightning pressed close together on the doggy bed.  
>Tifa smiled and carefully placed Serah on the bed as well. The kitten pressed herself against her older sister, cuddling against the soft white fur then laid still.<br>Noctis stirred and curled his body more, bring Lightning closer to him and making warmer for Serah.

An interesting family indeed…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is the fourth chapter. <strong>

**This kind is pretty new since it's a sort of animal romance with some human pairings. I apologize if this chapter seems disoriented. **

**I will be working on the next chapter soon. In the meantime, let me know what you think, suggestions are always welcome, and don't forget to vote on your favorite story so that it may become a new full fanfic in the future.**

**Until then…**


	5. Chapter V: The Gift

**Disclaimer:**** So I'm really enjoying making these, but currently I haven't been feeling well. I got kinda feverish and for some reason out of nowhere I just ended up having chicken pox. I'm in a lot of aches and stinging pain at the moment but I hope that these will go away soon because it feels like suffering here.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Time for a new chapter. And as always I really appreciate the comments that I got and I was surprised how much this story got in such a short time but that was awesome! So keep reading until you folks find the story you **_**really**_** want to see in complete action as a full story.**

**As for the other fanfics, I will get back to them soon after I have finished off the hard stuff in college, then I will do my best to continue my other fanfics as soon as I can.**

**I would also like to extend gratitude to those who commented on this fanfic and to my friends online who gave me some awesome suggestions for a story, which I will put up soon, just not right away.  
>And I would like to thank Eel Nivek for commenting here. I have read your works and I really enjoyed the first one I have read which was "Prelude to Disaster"; that was the first story of yours I ever read. So, thank you very much, Eel. I was not sure if anyone would like an animal-style love story but your comment encouraged me.<strong>

**Okay, so now as a treat we will try something a little different here once again. If you are wondering what I mean, start the story and you will see!**

**As usual, happy reading and enjoy the story to its fullest!**

**Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter V: The Gift**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: On the eve of his sixth birthday, Noctis receives the greatest gift in the world that was also more than it seemed. Just looking at his new present, he knew it was going to be for forever.**

**CAUTION: Prequel/filler of Chapter I: My Cat and I.**

Noctis rushed back home the second the school bell rang to dismiss the class. He could not wait to get home; it was his birthday and he would be six years old. His mother had said she had a present just waiting for him.  
>The curious boy could not contain his excitement as he rushed down the sidewalk towards his large home. He wondered what his present was. He knew his mother liked surprising him but he intended to ask for a hint anyway.<p>

He arrived home and rang the doorbell excitedly.

His mother opened the door and smiled down at him. "My, aren't you excited. I can just tell by the way you rang the bell that you are eager to get your present." Noctis walked into the house and took off his shoes. "Can I get a hint? I wanna guess what it is!"

"You'll have to wait until this evening during your birthday dinner, Noctis." His mother said teasingly, earning a pout from her son.  
>"Please Mommy! Please? I wanna guess what it is!" The birthday boy insisted, giving his mother the best puppy-dog look he could manage. "Oh fine." His mother chuckled. "But only <em>one<em> clue. Okay…hm…well, your present is…warm and soft." Noctis thought for a bit about the hint.

"Warm and…soft…"

"I will let you think about it yourself. In the meantime, wash yourself and read some of your school books for a bit while I make dinner." Noctis' mother kissed his forehead and ushered him upstairs. Noctis could not get the clue out of his head; what was warm and soft?  
>Socks? A new sweater? Porridge?<p>

He shook his head at the last one. Why would his mother give him porridge for his birthday?

Noctis could not settle down. He was so excited that he could not wait until dinnertime; only then his mother would hand him his present.  
>Noctis sat at the desk in his room after a nice bath and read a couple of books before he went downstairs to watch some television.<p>

There was an aromatic smell of his mother's amazing cooking; it made the boy drool and reminded him that it was close to dinner, as well as his present.  
>"Noctis, it's almost time for dinner." His mother called, "Want to help me taste the food to make sure it's good?" Noctis grinned; he loved taste-testing his mother's food. "Your food's always good Mommy!" He said as he ran into the kitchen as his mother handed him a spoon with a bit of red spaghetti sauce.<br>Noctis blew on it then licked the spoon. He grinned at the heavenly taste; tomato sauce with meat and a tint of spice. His mother's special spaghetti sauce. "Yummy!" He jumped excitedly.

His mother laughed heartily at her son.

"Alright then birthday boy, want to set up the table while I fix up the food?" She said. Her son nodded and took out the plates and utensils before running back to the dining table and setting everything up. He could already smell the dishes his mother prepared.  
>After a moment, she got out of the kitchen holding a large bowl filled with her special spaghetti. Noctis went into the kitchen to get the other dishes then returned and placed them on the table.<p>

"One more thing." His mother said and went into the kitchen again. After a few moments of waiting, she came back out with a red velvet cake covered in white cream with six candles on it. "Happy Birthday, Noctis!" She cheered.  
>The boy jumped up happily as his mother placed it on the table. He hugged her while she ruffled his hair lovingly.<p>

Dinner had been fun and Noctis enjoyed the scrumptious meal his mother prepared especially for him, and the cake, after Noctis blew the candles out, was sweet and filled his stomach with a tingling from its sweetness.

After a long pause, his mother spoke. "Alright Noctis. It's now time for your present." Noctis' eyes bulged open and he grinned, fidgeting in his chair. He and his mother brought the dishes into the sink then headed into the living room where Noctis sat on the floor eagerly as his mother went upstairs into her room to retrieve her gift.

Noctis waited impatiently until she returned with a rather big box in her hands. The box was brown with round holes. It was tied close with a red ribbon.  
>Noctis stared at the box as his mother set it down on the floor. "Go on." She said. "Open it."<p>

Noctis nodded and slowly untied the ribbon and removed the cover of the box. His mother pulled him back from it a bit and smiled, gesturing for him to watch the box.  
>The boy kept his eyes on it the whole time until a black and then a white piece of fluff appeared on the edge of the box. Suddenly, two blue orbs popped up and looked around.<p>

Before Noctis could move any closer, the mystery being jumped out of the box and tumbled onto the floor. With wide eyes, Noctis stared at what had just emerged. It was a small white ball of fluff with a black left paw and pointed ears, its eyes were a sharp electric blue and its tail looked like a little bristled brush, and a red rose-shaped ribbon was tied to its little neck.  
>Noctis gushed with delight. "A kitty! It's a kitty!" Kittens were warm and soft! So that was what his present was.<p>

His mother chuckled and picked up a ball of yarn from the couch and rolled it on the floor. The kitten noticed the movement and crouched before pouncing on the ball of yarn, pawing, biting, and meowing at it.

Noctis laughed happily as he watched his new pet's actions. Suddenly, the cat rolled over with the yarn and landed on its back. Only then did its eyes find Noctis for the first time. The kitten stopped paying attention to the yarn and looked up at Noctis, moving towards him curiously.  
>Noctis smiled and picked the kitten up and hugged it. "Thank you Mommy! I love it! Is it a boy or a girl?" His mother laughed. "It's a girl. I haven't named her because I think it would be best that the one that owns her must be the one to name her."<p>

Noctis grinned and stroked the kitten's head.

"You're a good kitty. You're my good girl." The kitten licked his chin affectionately and purred. Noctis gasped gladly. "Look Mommy! She's purring! She likes me!"  
>"Yes she does! I am sure the both of you will be the best of friends." His mother said. Noctis hoped so; just by looking at this little kitten, he could tell that their friendship would be for forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Several months after obtaining his gift, Noctis and his new kitten had been close friends; the tiny creature followed him wherever he went, even to school. At first the teachers were appalled but allowed it for the day.<p>

After that, the kitten would just wait outside the school until Noctis was done, and another time she was allowed in was when Noctis had a show-and-tell in class.  
>The kitten was unbelievably smart, especially for its age. It did simple tricks such as 'stay', 'come here', and 'sit'.<p>

At the back of his mind, Noctis still tried thinking of perfect names for his little kitten; he wanted a name that suited her. He tried coming up with many names but none of them stuck. Even the kitten seemed to react in disgust or act nonchalant towards some of the names.  
>"Hmm…what's a good name for a kitty…?" Noctis mused while the kitten licked herself clean with her tiny pink tongue.<p>

"… Snowy's no good. How about…Tiger?" Noctis said out loud. The cat made a grumpy sound as she continued to clean herself. "Nah, I don't think so too. Boy, it sure is hard to make up names, kitty. But don't worry, we'll find a good name for you soon!" Noctis stroked the kitten's fur tenderly, making his pet feline purr in appreciation.

After a while, the two ran outside to play in the backyard while Noctis' mother watched.

The woman smiled at the sight; it was wonderful to see her son completely happy with his new companion. She could tell that they would grow up together and share many life changing experiences together as well.  
>And as soon as both cat and boy were old enough, she would have to tell them both of an important tale that would probably lead them on the path they would either wish to take or not.<p>

Noctis found his cat to be an unusual one aside from the fact that she knew how to do tricks. His cat, unlike others, actually enjoyed having her belly rubbed. She never once snarled or bit or scratched him for touching her belly.  
>She would actually purr and playfully paw and nip at his hand whenever she was given a belly rub, and her tail even swished back and forth at times. She was playful little kitten, the more time they spent together, the more eager Noctis was to find the perfect name for her.<p>

One day during school, the little white-and-black-pawed kitten sat at her usual spot while she waited for her human friend to return from school.

Noctis was due to come out any minute now. The boy had been staring at the clock almost constantly, eager to see his kitten outside waiting for him.  
>When the bell rang, Noctis got up, packed his things and rushed out of the door. He was excited as always when going out to greet the kitten. When he rushed out of the school, he froze in horror.<p>

Four slightly older boys were laughing and joking around while the squeezed the tiny body of Noctis' precious kitten. The kitten meowed in complaint but that only made the boys laugh harder until one of them picked up a plastic bag while the other placed the kitten inside.  
>The boy then sung the bag around. Noctis could hear his friend's mews and dizzy cries as she was spun around abusively in the bag.<p>

The animal bullies then took her out of the bag then dropped her to ground like a piece of crumpled paper. The other boy stepped on her tiny tail, making the kitten jump and yowl.

"Hey, let's dissect it and see what's inside!" The oldest boy said. The others grinned and nodded while the oldest boy got out a knife; it obviously was an object that was not supposed to be in his possession. Noctis felt rage boil inside him.  
>He charged at the boy with the knife and tackled him to the ground. He then picked his kitten up and held her to his chest.<br>The little gang glared at him. "Hey look! That baby's scared we'll cut his kitty!" "Haha! It's an ugly kitty! We should cut it and cook it too!" Another boy said.

Noctis glared at them angrily and walked away with his constant companion on his arms.

The bullies, however, did not take no for an answer. They immediately circled Noctis and pushed the younger boy around while the oldest of them grabbed the kitten. Noctis gasped. "Kitty!"  
>"Aww look! Baby wants kitty!" The boys laughed at Noctis as he tried to reach for his cat. The oldest boy then dropped her on the ground while his friends beat Noctis down. The boy cried in pain but kept his eyes on his friend.<p>

To his horror, the boy started stomping his foot on her tiny body!

"_Kitty_!" Noctis cried, wanting to grab his kitten and go home. He fought back against the bullies urgently. He needed to save his little friend before that boy stomped her to death.  
>Already the kitten was meowing in pain and was stomped on a fourth time. "Come on! Die stupid cat! Die!" The boy complained and stomped on the helpless animal multiple times in frustration.<p>

Noctis could not take anymore.

He yelled in anger and threw punches at his attackers and tossed them at each other until his path was clear. He then charged at the oldest boy and punched his face multiple times until the bully's nose bled.  
>Suddenly, he heard a mew and turned to see the kitten limping towards him. Noctis forgot about the bully completely and picked up his injured friend.<p>

The bullies surrounded him again but were stopped when they heard the voice of an adult. "What in the world is going on?" The school's principal stared at the scene in shock.  
>Older-looking boys had surrounded the six-year-old Noctis and his precious cat. The woman marched towards the children.<p>

The oldest boy pointed to his nose. "He started it, Miss Lady! He hit me because he didn't wanna share his kitty!" His friends nodded in agreement.  
>The woman looked down at Noctis whose face was all stained with tears and cradling his apparently hurt pet.<p>

* * *

><p>Noctis' mother rushed through the school doors and into the principal's office.<p>

She found several adults there, none of whom she was familiar with. She spotted her son sitting on the floor in a corner, far from some older-looking children who were obviously not from this school. She could see her son was weeping while holding the kitten; she knew immediately that something had happened.

"Thank you for coming." The principal said.

Noctis' mother approached her. "What happened?" The principal sighed. "Apparently, your son had beaten these older boys because they seemed to be tormenting his pet."  
>Noctis glanced up to see his mother before going back to cradling his kitten. "However," the principal said while turning her attention to the older boys, "You children are in much bigger trouble; you are not supposed to come here if you are not students, and you most certainly had no right to harass a younger child or his pet."<p>

"My boy was beaten up, lady!" A brutish-looking man protested. "So what, he was just playing with his buddies! Besides, it's just a dumb animal! My boy was merely playing; who cares if he squashed it? It's a game all boys play."

"Kitty is not just an animal!" Noctis yelled, getting everyone's attention.

He cradled the injured kitten. "She's not just an animal! She's not! Kitty's my friend…!" The brute father crossed his arms and his son glared. "C'mon Daddy! You ain't gonna let that kiddy talk to ya like that, right?"

The man went to Noctis and pulled him up by his arm. "Boy, you're weak! To be a real man, you gotta learn to take control." The man dropped Noctis and grabbed the kitten from the boy's arms. Noctis' mother and the other adults gasped when he dropped the kitten to the floor.

The man's son grinned and cheered his father on.

The brute parent lifted his leg, intending to squash the little furball for good. Noctis' eyes widened in horror. "NO!" He rushed forwards, sliding on the floor and grabbed his kitten out of the way just as the man's foot came down to squash her.

Everyone in the room gasped when the man instead stomped on Noctis' back, resulting in the boy coughing and gagging blood.  
>The kitten meowed loudly as if in shock. The tiny animal waddled to her friend's face and licked his nose. Noctis smiled. "Don't worry kitty…I'll protect you. I'll always protect you, kitty." The boy coughed.<p>

Noctis' mother glared at the rather surprised brute of a father and ran up to him, slapping his face. "_How dare you_! How dare you lay your mitts on my son! Is this how you teach your child how to be a man? By beating up helpless people and creatures? You have no right to call yourself a father! My son was only protecting his friend and pet; I gave him that cat for his sixth birthday. Yes, she may not seem like much and is just a cat, but she is precious to my son! You and your child had no right to try and harm my son or his kitten!"

The other parents shouted out in agreement and crowded the brute while another mother helped Noctis to his feet and led him to his mother. The principal sighed. "I apologize, Mrs. Caelum. I will see to it that the right course of action is taken."  
>"I thank you." The lady Caelum said gratefully as she led her son out of the noisy office where the bully kids started crying at the sight of fighting adults.<p>

Noctis coughed a bit as they got in the car.

He looked down at his kitten who returned the gaze. "Look Mommy…she's still okay. I protected her." "… Yes you did, Noctis. And I think that she is grateful to you; she may not be able to say so but I know she wants to say thank you." His mother said in a controlled voice; she was obviously trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Son?"

"I made trouble. I hit those kids because they wanted to cut and cook kitty."

The Caelum woman smiled lightly at her son. "You did a good job at protecting your cat, Noctis. I'm not mad at you; I know you tried to get away. You just could not leave kitty behind."  
>"No. I don't ever wanna leave kitty behind. She's my best friend in the whole wide world!" Noctis stated proudly.<p>

The kitten stared up at Noctis with her big blue eyes. It was too adorable for the boy to bear; he lifted her to his face and cuddled her. The kitten made protesting mews and squirmed a bit, making Noctis chuckle.  
>"You're my good kitty." He whispered to the feline, stroking her white fur tenderly.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Noctis was seven years old; his mother had given him a brand new video game port and video game for his birthday, but of course to his mother's everlasting delight, Noctis loved his new present, but not as much as his kitten.<p>

As he played his new video game, he had his kitten sit beside him to watch.

Until now he tried to find a name that best suited her. The kitten was growing up like he was so he needed to rush with finding a good name for her.  
>The growing kitten did not seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed like she and Noctis had all the time in the world.<p>

Noctis had noticed that the kitten was now almost big enough to start wearing a collar. Perhaps he would wait a little longer until she was at least medium-sized—and after he decided on a name—to give her a collar.

The boy then noticed the kitten was growing restless. Perhaps she needed to get out of the house a bit. He grabbed the cat leash that hung beside the front door and called out to his mother, telling her that he would be taking the cat out for a walk.

He fixed the leash around Lightning and the kitten hurriedly moved out of the door, excited for a little walk.  
>Noctis laughed in amusement at how the kitten sniffed at everything that piqued her curiosity before trotting over something else. "Come on kitty, you're a cat not a dog." Noctis joked. His kitten mewed and continued sniffing at the grass.<p>

Noctis looked around then took her off the leash.

"Go ahead kitty, do your business. Just don't run off." The boy then walked to a nearby bench and settled down. The kitten watched him before looking for a decent spot to relieve herself.  
>Noctis sighed as he stared up at the sky; his mind was working on a name for the cat. She was getting bigger and soon she will be a slightly grown cat. She would need a name by then.<p>

He lost track of time until he suddenly heard voices.

Noctis stiffened and listened to the voices; they sounded like voices of men. Adult men. The boy could only hear vaguely what they were saying. The only words he could hear from them were "The cops," "Money", "Evidence destroyed", and "Killed him easily".  
>Noctis knew immediately that they were up to no good. He had to get away before they spotted him. But first he needed to grab his kitten.<p>

A shadow loomed over the boy, making him freeze.

He looked up and the two men glared down at him. "Well, well. Looks like we have an eavesdropper here." The fist man said. The second one scowled. "We can't have a witness. Grab him."  
>Noctis dodged their hands and ran around them towards the bushes. He whistled for his kitten; they both needed to get away from the park.<p>

The men suddenly grabbed the boy by the arms and placed a hand on his mouth. "Don't worry kid…this will be a painless death, or are you still not old enough to understand the word?" The first criminal said maliciously.

The little white kitten appeared from under one of the bushes, wondering what had happened. Suddenly, she spotted her friend being restrained by a couple of grown men.  
>The kitten's eyes widened in shock when they heard them talk about "disposing of the witness". Obviously, these humans were bad news.<p>

First thing was first; she needed to help her human.

The men were too busy trying to smother Noctis' voice that none of them noticed the little white speck coming towards them.  
>Noctis did notice, however. His eyes widened when he noted the kitten's stance to pounce. He wanted to shake his head to say no but the men might spot her if he did.<p>

The kitten's hackles rose up in a threatening—as threatening as an angry kitten could be—posture. The men turned their attention back to Noctis. "Screw it! Let's just shoot the brat!" The man then drew out a gun and pointed it to the boy's head.

Unable to bear anymore, the kitten pounced, landing at the back of the man's neck and bit down hard, sinking her tiny fangs into his flesh.

"Agh! What the—! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hold still! It's just a cat!"

Noctis watched nervously as the two criminals tried to get rid of the feline pest that kept jumping on their necks and biting them.  
>The kitten was relentless in her assault for such a young thing. She growled in her still-squeaky voice while she bit and clawed the men until they were covered in scratches.<p>

Finally, Noctis got up and grabbed his kitten, running away from the two.

They chased the boy and his pet until the wailing of sirens were heard. The men growled. "Damn! The cops! Let's beat it!"  
>Before they could turn and run, several officers charged and tackled the men to the ground before cuffing them.<p>

Suddenly, they noticed the boy with a kitten in his arms.

* * *

><p>Noctis mother could have sworn she would die from a heart attack when the police called her to the station. But to her relief, her son was on the floor playing with his beloved kitten while some of the officers around him watched the scene with smiles on their faces.<p>

One of the men noticed her and smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be the boy's mother." "Yes, I am Mrs. Caelum." She said calmly. The officer nodded. "Your son had been attacked by two felons…" Before Noctis' mother could say a word, the officer stopped her. "Not to worry, the men are locked up and your boy is fine. Also, according to your son, his pet cat saved him." The officer smiled at this.

Noctis suddenly appeared in front of his mother.

"Mom! My cat saved me! You should have seen her, she was awesome!" The boy said excitedly, holding his kitten to his chest. The feline only looked at her surroundings curiously.  
>"You really should have seen her, Mom! She was super fast, like a lightning bolt!" Noctis said then suddenly froze.<p>

The lad Caelum stared at her son. "What is it Noctis?"

Noctis held the cat up to his eye level carefully. "That's it. That's it! It's perfect!" The boy was grinning now, confusing his mother. Noctis smiled at his feline companion.  
>"Lightning! From now on, your name is <em>Lightning<em>!" Noctis stated happily as he lowered the kitten and brought her closer to his face. Lightning stared at her owner for a while then suddenly licked the tip of his nose.

Noctis laughed and happily twirled around with his now-named cat. His mother watched them with a bright smile; soon she would have to talk to her son about his bond with that cat—Lightning. Even if it was a fairytale her husband insisted on telling.

* * *

><p>By the time Noctis was ten years old; Lightning had grown a little bigger and no longer needs to be carried around. The boy and his feline were as close as ever.<p>

On the eve of his birthday, Noctis' mother called her son and his cat over to the living room for an important talk.  
>"I have something to tell you, Noctis. This is very important and I need you to take this to heart." Noctis nodded as he sat down beside his mother while Lightning sat on the floor, staring up at the humans.<p>

"Do you remember Old Fenrir? Your father's dog?" The lady Caelum asked with a fond smile. Noctis thought for a bit then nodded; how could he forget?  
>Fenrir was his father's faithful dog, a malamute to be exact. Fenrir followed Noctis' father everywhere no matter what and at times, the dog would let the infant Noctis ride on his back until he and Noctis' father had to leave on urgent business.<p>

"Yeah, I remember him. He was a cool dog and he looked like a wolf. Was that why Dad named him Fenrir?" Noctis asked. His mother chuckled. "Old Fenrir's breed is called a Malamute; those dogs are bred for pulling sleds and yes, they do look like wolves at times. But your father named him Fenrir because his dog attacked with the fierceness and strength of a wolf. It is like the reason you named your cat Lightning."

Noctis looked down at his cat who was looking up at him strangely.

His mother sighed. "Noctis…the bond your father and Fenrir had is just like the bond you and Lightning have right now. It is no coincidence that you and Lightning share a special kind of friendship; this has been the duty of all the past Caelums." "What do you mean Mom?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Many years ago in the old times, the Caelums were given a very important job. But to do this, they needed help from very special animals."

"You mean like Lightning?"

"Yes, like Lightning."

Noctis picked his cat up and settled her on his lap. Lightning seemed to be listening to the story as well. Noctis' mother continued with her story.  
>"These animals were special because not only do they form unbreakable bonds with their human companions, but also because, unlike other animals, they are powerful and have special…talents. Lightning is still a little too young for it, but once she's old enough you will be able to understand her more than you ever have."<p>

Noctis gaped. "Wow… But what do Caelums do?"

"They protect people. It used to be different before; back then we would only protect our family and hometown. The Caelum family used to be Guardians but now the family had been reduced to vigilantes. But if you're lucky, you might meet other people who used to serve the Caelums. They have special pets too." His mother said. "Your father told me to tell you this story once you are ten, which you are now. He said it was a tradition to tell our children these stories. He said it was the Caelum's family history and that it will help inspire you when you grow older."

Noctis' head was spinning with all the information that night when he went to bed.

Lightning was curled up on his pillow, beside his head and watching him. Noctis stared at his cat and stroked her fur. "I wonder what my dad and Fenrir do. You think they are like heroes?" He asked the cat beside him.  
>Lightning made a small mewing sound and blinked. Noctis chuckled and sat up. "What do you think Mom meant when she said I'll understand you more? I already understand you a lot."<p>

Lightning sat up as well, her ears twitching.

She purred when Noctis stroked her fur and black paw. "You're getting big, Light. I bet you're going to be the biggest pet by the time we're both grown up."  
>Lightning stared at him then snorted. Noctis laughed lightly and pat her head. The boy yawned and laid back down on his bed.<p>

"… You're not curious?"

Noctis blinked then sat up again. "What?" He stared at his cat and she stared back. After a moment of silence, the female voice spoke again. "I said you're not curious?" Noctis' eyes widened. He leaned down towards Lightning and narrowed his eyes at her.

The cat leaned back. "What?"

"I'm having the weirdest dreams. You're talking." Noctis said. Lightning smacked his face with her black paw. "No you're not! I _do_ talk! See? I'm talking right now!"  
>"No way! Kitties can't talk!" Noctis shook his head. Lightning huffed. "What about what your mom said?"<p>

Noctis picked the cat up and walked into his bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water before turning back to his pet.

Lightning gave him a look. "Why did you do that? I said I could talk!" The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head again. "Mom said it was just a story that all kids need to listen to. A tradition." "Do I sound like some tradition?" The cat said.

"But…Mom doesn't believe it. She said it was a family history my dad said to tell me." Noctis protested. "I know. I heard the story too before your mom turned me into a present. I even know your dad and Fenrir too."  
>"Wait a minute kitty. You know my dad?" Noctis was now interested at the mention of his father. Lightning trotted back into the room and hopped on her owner's bed.<p>

"Yep. He picked me up from the woods in the big park we always go to. Fenrir said I looked special, whatever that means, and your dad picked me up and sent me to your mom." Lightning explained. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Old Fenrir can talk too?" "Yep."

"But…why does Mom act like it was some kind of bedtime story?"

Lightning tilted her head. "I think it's because she doesn't believe animals can talk. Well…I don't think all of us can talk; I can, and Fenrir can… You know what…? Maybe your dad and Fenrir are like those old Caelums but they keep it secret."

"But why?"

"Remember those bad humans who attacked you? I bet that's why; bad humans might try and steal us so they can become rich." Lightning said. Noctis thought for a while and it seemed to make sense. At least, a little bit.

"So…if you can talk, what else can you do?"

"… I don't know. Your mom said I'm still too young. But I think I can do it…whatever it is I do…"

* * *

><p>Days had passed since then.<p>

Noctis had attempted to tell his mother of Lightning's ability to talk but she merely laughed it off, telling him that he should not let the story get to his head in a literal sense.  
>Lightning also made no attempt to make the mother Caelum believe in her son's words.<p>

From then on, it had been the duo's secret.

Noctis came home from the store one day, excited. Lightning was right beside him as always as they ran up to the boy's room.  
>"Okay, what did you get? You know your mom said to save your money." Lightning scolded a bit. Noctis grinned at her and brought out the item from his pocket.<p>

It was a red leather collar with a silver paw-shaped tag. On the tag, the word _Lightning_ was engraved.

Noctis placed it around the cat's neck with a grin. "There. Now you look cooler, just like a real talking cat." "… You got this for me?" Lightning was surprised as she lifted her nametag with a paw.  
>"Yeah. Mom said you'll get a collar once you're big enough, and since you're big now it will fit." Noctis said.<p>

The cat walked over to him and purred.

"Hey Light, can you try that thing you've been practicing?" Noctis asked. Lightning looked up at him then hopped off the bed. The cat seemed to concentrate on something before groaning. "Hold on! I almost got it…!"  
>Noctis watched carefully until something did happen. When he blinked, the white cat was gone and in her place was a girl around Noctis' age.<p>

The boy jumped back. "Whoa!"

"Did I get it?" The girl asked. Noctis chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" "Hey! Don't do that!" She smacked his hand away before looking at her own.  
>She ran to a mirror and looked at her reflection.<p>

Sure enough, her reflection showed a strawberry-blonde girl dressed in a white hoodie and shorts. Around the girl's neck was a red leather collar. "… Wow." She mumbled. Noctis grinned. "I know! It's awesome! Now we can do things together without people saying it's weird. I bet now they will let you in that ice cream store."

"Human bodies are weird…" Lightning complained, lifting her human leg to scratch her head.

"Noctis? Who are you talking to?" Noctis' mother called from behind the door. The boy and girl scuffled around the room, trying to somehow get the girl to turn back into a cat.  
>The mother Caelum entered and found her son sitting on his bed, reading comics while his cat sat on his stomach and licking her tail.<p>

She noticed the new collar.

"Did you buy that collar for Lightning?" She asked her son. The boy looked up and nodded. "It makes her look cool, huh?" "Indeed it does. Well…I'll just leave the two of you alone then." She looked around the room oddly before closing the door behind her.

Noctis sat up and breathed in relief.

"I need more practice…" Lightning grumbled. "Don't worry; we're in this together forever, remember? I'll help." Noctis said, smiling warmly.  
>Lightning purred and rubbed herself against him gratefully, tickling Noctis a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Noctis. <em>Noctis<em>!"

Noctis blinked several times then craned his neck back to look up. Lightning gave him a look as she peered down at him from where he was lying down on the couch. She poked his forehead. "You were daydreaming again."  
>"Sorry. I was just…reminiscing…" Noctis said sheepishly. "You've been doing that a lot lately. We're not that old you know." Lightning sighed at him.<p>

Noctis chuckled and lifted a hand to stroke Lightning's head.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden urge to cuddle?" "What? I thought you liked that spot." "When I have fur, yes." Lightning said.  
>Noctis stared at the red collar around the woman's neck; he could clearly see her name engraved on the silver paw-shaped tag.<p>

"Remember when I gave you that collar?"

"Yeah. You spent your pocket money on it."

Lightning walked around the couch and sat down beside Noctis before crawling on his stomach and lying down. Noctis stared as the cat appeared instead of the woman. _"What a disappointment…"_ He thought fondly as he stroked his cat's head, earning a purr. He smiled dreamily as he gazed upon her white fur and single black paw.

It was almost hard to believe that the kitten he had gotten for his sixth birthday—and who had learned the ability to shift into a human guise when he was ten—had grown into this large beautiful white feline. Even in human form Lightning had grown a lot; from a rough-and-tumble little girl to a solitary hard-as-nails-and-as-cold-as-ice woman. Of course he knew there was more to her than that, just like she knew there was more to him than meets the eye.  
>He had been right when he thought they would be in this together forever. Noctis leaned up a bit and kissed the top of the cat's head.<p>

"You're my good kitty."

"Hmph." Lightning huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if this chapter is a little pathetic. I had a hard time writing because I kept falling asleep without noticing it and I have aside from chicken pox, I have this on and off fever. I feel good and then later I feel terrible.<strong>

**I'm taking a week off from school until I get better which will hopefully be soon. While I am at it, I'm trying to write more chapters because I want to at least do something instead of just lying here doing nothing.**

**So this chapter explains a bit on how it all started between Noctis and his mysterious pet Lightning. Also, if you have questions, feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer. Please do enjoy this chapter, even if it's kinda…off. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Until then…**


	6. Chapter VI: Comfort

**Disclaimer: ****Okay so…I'm still feeling under the weather but I have no idea what else to do because I'm just lying down here and walking really slowly because I feel like crap. But enough of that because that is not what we are here for. We're here for stories and Lightis!**

**So you guys know the drill already! Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter VI: Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: Completely reformed bad boy Noctis snuggles up to and dotes on a sick Lightning Farron. Happy that he had finally broke off his bad habits for good, Noctis showers Lightning with his attention. Lightning, however, doubts the good in herself and Noctis proves her wrong.**

**CAUTION: A second part of Chapter III: Courtship.**

Lightning glared at the television, bored out of her mind. She hated being sick, it meant she would not be able to do much of anything.  
>Noctis on the other hand, seemed fine with just lazing with her at home. She rolled her eyes when she felt him wrap his arms around her even more.<p>

"I already have a blanket, Noctis. I don't need a human one." She grumbled. Noctis chuckled and nuzzled his head against hers before cuddling her body closer to his. Lightning growled. "Stop that, you want to get sick as well?"  
>"I wouldn't mind. We can <em>both<em> be sick together." He grinned at her. The strawberry-blonde grumbled unclear words before turning her attention back to the program on the screen. "Is the weather really that more interesting than the fact that the two of us are completely alone here?" Noctis said with a pout.

Lightning growled and resisted the urge to hit him; she needed to conserve her energy.

"In case your sex-for-brains did not notice, I am _sick_. So don't get any ideas." She grumbled. "Is it wrong for a guy to want his girlfriend even if she is sick? I also can't wait until you get better; we can do more things together." Noctis pouted again. "You need serious help." Lightning said bluntly.  
>"Hey, I can't help it. You're the best thing that has happened to me in my miserable self-destructive life." Noctis admitted, his face growing red from his own words.<p>

Lightning looked away from him and remained silent.

"Aside from the obvious reason, I really want you to get better soon so I can take you someplace. You know, show you around the high life and maybe get you a couple of new clothes. Just to make sure you have more stuff in your drawers that make you look good. Not that you don't look good in anything and nothing…" Noctis gave his girlfriend a suggestive look. Lightning spared him a glance before staring at the television again.

Noctis just stared at her; Lightning Farron was a complete wonder and it was a miracle that she actually returned his affections despite hating him for the most part when he first step foot in Bodhum. And that was just fine with him; he had been surrounded by far too many loving and submissive females in his life. Lightning's cold and distant but secretly gentle persona was refreshing to him.  
>The gang sometimes joked that he was a masochist for actually enjoying Lightning's initial coldness and outward intimidating Alpha tendencies.<p>

Yes, there were moments when he just wanted to quit and leave XIII's Alpha because of her lack of trust towards him for the first few days. But every time he said that he was tired of it all, he would see something in Lightning's eyes that he was sure even the others never noticed before.

At first he thought it was a technique she knew to bring people to their knees by having such a look in her eyes, but the more he got to know her, the more he began to understand it.  
>He announced he was tired and leaving her several times already but every time he looked at Lightning, even when he was not on the verge on quitting their growing relationship, he could see that same emotion she had; loneliness.<p>

It seems even Lightning herself did not know she had such a feeling hidden in her.

Aside from that gloomy feeling, Lightning always managed to prove to him how much she did value him and his presence, even going so far as to shove him out of the way from an approaching vehicle so she took the hit, and even getting in the way of a knife that was aimed at his back so she was the one who had gotten fatally stabbed.

Noctis had been scared out of his wits when Lightning had gotten stabbed for him. His heart had begun to pound so loudly and harshly he thought it would burst from his chest.  
>He had been begging her to live through the stab wound, which had been dangerously close to her heart.<p>

Of course, Lightning did live through it after the gang called in the Farron family doctor. Nora Estheim, he believed her name was. The woman had not seemed too surprised when she saw Lightning's condition. This made Noctis wonder just how many times those kinds of injuries had happened to Lightning.  
>Then aside from saving his ass for what felt like a hundred times, there was Lightning's tender side where Noctis would expect her to be beyond pissed off at him. However, instead, she merely looked at him and touched his face without saying a word. Her eyes even spoke volumes to him. Noctis regretted ever trying to quit on them when Lightning was actually trying her best despite it not being obvious.<p>

She was cold and distant, yes. But that was only her outer layer, deep down she was warm and as beautiful as her face. Not once did she ever get angry at him for trying to break up, she completely understood him and looked down upon herself.  
>It saddened Noctis when he realized she too had no idea why he or anyone would want to be with her; an orphaned rebel who cared about no one except herself and her younger sister, as well as her gang members.<p>

Of course Noctis was now proud to learn that everyone was wrong about her.

XIII's Alpha was merely a lonely young woman with no one to be there for her except her friends and her sister. It surprised Noctis when she came to accept him; he knew what kind of person he was and he was disgusted by it. Yet, Lightning Farron just accepted him as he was despite her obvious distaste of him being a sometimes sex-crazed horny bastard.

It just made him love her more. Ever since she busted him out of his imprisonment in his own room, Noctis had felt himself change. He felt like he had matured somehow; he had stopped his bad habits altogether and never once felt aroused or tempted by any other female except for Lightning.  
>He supposed it was partly because he was very much grateful to her for saving him in more ways than one.<p>

"Hey daydreamer! Are you still there?"

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Lightning. He flushed at the sight before him. She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress-shirt that was slightly unbuttoned enough to show a bit of cleavage to his peering eyes, her brown short shorts revealed so much of her long legs to him that he was sure his nose would bleed.  
>Noctis believed that even the straightest girl would go lesbian for Lightning. But of course, he would be there to claim her as his; no one, not even another woman could take Lightning from him. It would just make him jealous.<p>

"Noctis!" Lightning called, smacking the back of his head.

He blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours." Lightning mumbled. Noctis ran a hand up and down her leg and thigh. "You want to find out?" Lightning rolled her eyes at him. "Don't blame me when you get infected by whatever bug I caught."

"If it came from you, I wouldn't mind." Noctis smirked at her.

Lightning sighed and leaned back, not in the mood for anymore joking. Noctis looked at her, noticing her mood. "Hey…what's wrong? Are you dizzy again?" "No, I just…" Lightning trailed off. She felt pathetic; Noctis of all people was comforting her and even more than that, he was her boyfriend.  
>Bodhum's new bad boy had completely turned over a new leaf ever since his escape from his home and father.<p>

For some reason, he wanted _her_,_ Lightning Farron's_ affection when there could be some better and nicer girl out there. Like in those pitiful chick flicks and romantic films that Serah and Vanille liked to watch.  
>Although Lightning hated those shows and movies, she had to admit; those clichés between a boy and girl always won against her. Lightning herself did not believe in those clichés but nonetheless, time and again, those same clichés proved themselves right: the guy would change his ways and find the perfect girl, and no one would ever want someone like Lightning Farron.<p>

It was annoying at first, but the more it happened around her, the more Lightning felt like she was sinking into a deep pit of loneliness—or at least Vanille thinks that is the case.  
>Lightning always shrugged it off whenever the gang made an absurd suggestion such as those, however, ever since Noctis waltzed into her life, she began having second thoughts.<p>

It made her wonder how long he would be staying with her and the gang.

Perhaps until the right one comes along, and by then he would not need her presence any longer. Lightning hated thinking this way; it was just not like her. And yet, here she was, feeling afraid that one day this reformed bad boy who kept claiming that he liked her would one day find his true match. It should not matter to Lightning, so why did she feel like she lost already?

Noctis nuzzled her. "Hey, look who's the daydreamer now." He joked light heartedly. Lightning sighed and said nothing. Noctis frowned worriedly. "Light…? What's the matter?" When she did not respond, Noctis made a guess. "Are you…upset with yourself again? I mean I know that you don't think you're much of a girlfriend, but I don't agree with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I know how you don't think highly of yourself. Listen Lightning, I'm sorry for…trying to break up before. But I've actually learned a lot more about you. You may be able to fool people with that cold shoulder of yours, but it's not going to work on me. Not anymore." Noctis said.

Lightning growled and shook her head. "That's not—" "No Light, it is. I noticed how you always hate those romantic films and chick flicks Serah and Vanille watch; to tell you the truth I hate those kinds of movies too. But…whenever I look at you, I can tell you're comparing yourself to the typical kind-hearted heroine who always changes the life of some guy. Let me tell you this right now Lightning Farron: I don't care for those kinds of situations." Noctis looked so determined when he said those words.

Lightning crossed her arms and looked away but he placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her gaze back to him.

"Lightning…I don't care that you're nothing like those cliché girls in every romantic movie. You're unique and you're special." Noctis said, tenderly stroking her face and playing with her untamed bangs. "I know you're probably worried that you will be alone once I 'find the one' for myself, but…I feel like if I leave you for the 'perfect girl I waited for all my life', I would be throwing away the _real_ thing."

"You're not making sense." Lightning mumbled. Noctis shook his head. "No, you know exactly what I am saying; you just don't want to admit you do." Lightning grit her teeth. "Just get to the point."

"The point is _I love you_. That's why if I ever do fall for some other girl like in those movies, I want you to beat me up." Noctis said seriously, surprising Lightning. "What…did you say?"  
>Noctis ran his hand through her hair. "I said I want you to beat me up. No matter how happy I seem or how much I resist and insist I don't need you, I want you to beat me up until I remember why I fell for you in the first place. I want you to be a little selfish, and I want you to <em>claim<em> me. If I ever fall for someone else, I want you to do all those."

"… Why?"

"Because I want to be with you. Is it that hard to accept? You may not be perfect, but that is why I care about you so much."

Lightning grumbled under her breath until Noctis got off the couch and suddenly lifted her off her feet. She protested but Noctis ignored her and carried her upstairs to her room. Lightning gave up and remained silent as he entered her room and closed the door behind him before he gently placed her down on the bed.

Noctis slid off his shirt then joined her, pressing her close to him.

"Feel that?" Noctis said, placing one of Lightning's hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding underneath her hand. "That's how I feel around you, Light. I know it sounds corny but you're not some corny cliché girl, so you deserve it." Noctis said.  
>Lightning sighed tiredly. "You're going to get sick if you keep doing that." "I don't mind. If that is what it takes to make you see how great you are. And you still need to promise me. Lightning, promise me that if I do end up falling for someone else, you'll claim me and beat me or even the girl up."<p>

"…"

"Please Lightning. Promise me; I don't want to end up leaving you without you putting up a fight."

Never in her life had she ever encountered a situation such as this. It made Lightning wonder when life became so complicated. But the look in Noctis' eyes made her want to promise him; but would it be worth it? Would it be the right thing to do? Did he really want her to…?  
>She growled at herself for not being able to think straight while Noctis just remained still, waiting for her answer.<p>

Finally, she sighed in defeat. "… Alright. I promise." Noctis grinned and tightened his arms around her, cuddling her to him.

Suddenly, he slid his hand up her shirt. Lightning's eyes widened and she snarled at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" "I was just remembering another reason why I wouldn't want anyone else. If I went for some cliché girl, then they wouldn't have scars like you do…" Noctis lifted Lightning's shirt over her head, leaving her upper body bare to him.

"What—!" Lightning covered her chest while throwing a glare at her boyfriend.

Noctis smiled and simply traced the scars that marred her skin. "I love your scars… They show much you have been through. And this one…" Noctis touched a certain scar on her chest that was close to her heart. "You got stabbed here because of me…" Lightning opened her mouth to say something but Noctis stopped her. "Before you start saying that I'm just staying with you out of obligation and gratitude, I'm not. Sure, I am grateful that you saved my life but I don't feel obligated to stay with you. I'm here because I _want_ to be. So stop looking down upon yourself."

"… You're an idiot, you know that?" Lightning growled at him. Noctis chuckled and nuzzled her hair. "I'm _your_ idiot." He pressed his lips against hers, moaning lightly at the feel of her soft lips on his. Lightning grunted and shoved him away. "Are you trying to get yourself sick?"

"I can't help it; you're far too tempting for your own good."

"Get off me Noct."

"Make me…"

Noctis licked the back of her neck and sniffed her scent, savoring every bit of her. Lightning groaned and laid back, stroking Noctis' hair. "… I don't know why you're doing this. But…I guess I should just let you do what you want. You won't listen to me anyway…"  
>"Good. Because I intend to do what I want with you. After you get better, of course." Noctis chuckled and snuggled closer to his sick girlfriend. Lightning rolled her eyes before snuggling him in return, resting against his strong muscled chest and earning a pleased groan from him in return.<p>

"Hey Caelum."

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you…"

Noctis blushed but his smile never left his face. "I love you too Light. You're my bad girl." He kissed the top of her head just as she yawned and closed her eyes to rest. He followed her to the land of slumber after a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this.<strong>

**Of course more had happened before Noctis and Lightning actually started dating. But I will work on that one of these days and if you guys want to see it happen.**

**As usual, leave a comment telling me what you think and which story you guys like the most. There are still many kinds out there so you don't have to vote right away. Just wait until you see one that you absolutely love. You can like more stories than one; it's absolutely fine and also let me know if there is a certain kind of scenario you wish to see. And I will try to think of a drabble for it.**

**So enjoy reading.**

**Until then…**


	7. Chapter VII: The Best of Both

**Disclaimer: ****Hopefully I will recover from my sickness soon. But until then I will keep the chapters coming. This one is going to be a bit different than the other ones so far, so expect many, many different kinds of stories and scenarios as this goes on.**

**Again I want to thank those who read my stories; this one and my other fanfics which I am trying to keep up with.**

**I also hope you readers like cute things because there is going to be material that is just too cute (at least I hope I make it cute enough), so viewer discretion is advised.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter: VII: The Best of Both**

**Rating: T+ **

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Pair: CloTi (With Little Lightning on the side)**

**Notes: Pirates and Ninja had always been mortal enemies since the beginning of time. But none of that had anything to do with the precious creature they created together. With any luck, the life they created would have the best of both worlds.**

Silent and dark evenings were always perfect for sneaking and stalking. As one of the Shadow Village, Tifa Lockhart was of the highest rank among her Ninja brethren.  
>None to this day had ever surpassed her neither in skills nor in tactical efficiency. Tifa could not remember how many times Master Zangan had praised her for her work. Of course the female ninja always prided herself with her accomplishments, but at the moment there was something else she prided herself with.<p>

"Come out, Pirate. I know you're here." Tifa said confidently when she landed in the clearing.

Footsteps approached the ninja, making her smirk. "I thought you wouldn't be here tonight." She whispered. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her dark-cloaked figure while gentle lips whispered in her ear, "A pirate never turns down his treasure…"

Tifa moaned when the lips beside her ear slid down to her neck and sucked on her skin. "This proves you really are a rascal Pirate, Captain Cloud Strife." The man behind her chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down her covered arms. "You wear too much gear, Ninja. It's impossible for me to get to the treasure… By the way, how is…?" The blonde Pirate lowered his hand down to Tifa's abdomen gently. The female Ninja smiled warmly at his careful touch. "It's okay. No one had noticed it yet; besides it's too early for me to start showing."

Cloud nodded then turned his attention back to Tifa's stomach. "Hello there. Hope you're not feeling too suffocated by your mother's gear."  
>Tifa rolled her eyes and ruffled her Pirate lover's spiky hair. "I'm sure the baby is fine, Cloud. It's going to be a strong child like you." "You don't expect it to be stealthy and sneaky like you are?" Cloud joked.<p>

The female Ninja pressed her nose against Cloud's and smirked. "You're the sneaky one; stealing one of the Shadow Village's Ninja in the middle of the night." Cloud returned the smirk. "I'm pretty sure I remember her _agreeing_ to meet me here. I don't blame her; after all I am Captain Cloud, the most daring Pirate and most wanted man on the whole Coast."  
>"Most wanted man huh? In what way? In a 'wanted criminal' sort of way or in a 'desired bed partner' sort of way?" Tifa said.<p>

Cloud blinked the stroked her hair. "Hey, don't worry. That part of my life is dead to me now; I have a shady Ninja to keep me company during the hours of the night…"  
>"Cloud, I was just joking." Tifa said, blushing. "I know. I just felt like beating myself up a bit for ravishing every female I see." Cloud rested his head on Tifa's shoulder, taking in her scent.<p>

"It's alright. I mean, it's not like we knew we would…end up this way. Besides, it's your nature as a Pirate to ravish females." Tifa reassured stroking the Pirate's back. She felt him smile against her neck before he licked her skin. "In my nature as a Pirate? Does that mean you enjoy what I do to you, Ninja?" He nipped her neck, leaving a mark.

"Cloud…"

"Hm?"

"We're still out in the open."

The Pirate laughed then lifted the Ninja off her feet. "Then…do you want accompany me to the _Fenrir_?" Tifa smirked and nuzzled her nose against Cloud's cheek. "Why not? I'm not busy. But I want to walk there myself. No carrying." "Where would the fun in that be?" Cloud made a face.

Tifa shook her head and slid out of his arms.

* * *

><p>It was quiet onboard the <em>Fenrir<em>. It had been a slight hassle for Cloud to commandeer the ship on his own; after all, this was all so he could meet Tifa in private without the prying eyes of his crew around.

When Tifa stepped on the ship, she smiled at the familiar feeling of being onboard. Cloud inhaled deeply at the sight of her, the Ninja who turned his life around. She was supposed to be his enemy like all Ninja was to Pirates, but not Tifa. Tifa was special, unique; she saved him when she could have easily run away when the sea monster attack. It made Cloud all the more curious about her. Before they knew it, they were spending a lot of time together until one thing led to another.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and kissed the back of her head.

"The captain's quarters are empty you know…" He whispered suggestively. His Ninja lover shook her head. "You Pirates have a one-track mind, don't you?" "Maybe. But none of them have a Ninja like I do… She's beautiful, sweet, and…skillful." Cloud said quietly.

"Skillful? In what way?"

"Want to find out?"

Tifa smirked then disappeared with a blink of an eye. Cloud growled and ran around the ship. "Come out Ninja… No tricks!" "You're the one who said I was…skillful." Tifa's voice responded. Cloud looked around, trying to find her location.  
>"I meant in a different way." He said with a groan. Tifa did not respond and the Pirate growled. "Tifa… Come on, I don't have all night." "Not until you tell me what's on your mind." Her voice said.<p>

Cloud narrowed his eyes. Damn Ninja for being so stealthy. "Fine! When I said skillful, I meant to say that…" The blonde Pirate blushed. "… I think you are wonderful in bed and that your touches drive me insane, which is amazing because usually it's the women who go insane when I touch them and yet you, a _Ninja_, had been able to reduce me to nothing but a whimpering bilge rat."

Cloud wondered if he made a fool of himself until a sudden weight on his back caught him off guard. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Tifa said as she sat upon Cloud's back.

"I'm hoping the baby won't end up developing the habit of disappearing and reappearing like you do. I will give me many sleepless nights if we have to find out where the kid keeps disappearing to." Cloud grumbled as he walked down to the cabins with Tifa still on his back.  
>The she-ninja laughed lightly. "It could be useful if you think about it. What if we need him or her to hide from danger, for example?" Cloud considered this for a moment before smiling. "You have a point. Just as long as the kid doesn't play pranks with that trick."<p>

"It's no trick. It's one of the most basic Ninja skills." Tifa said. Cloud rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "Alright, I understand. Just don't start lecturing me on abilities again." "You'll have to make me shut up." She challenged.

Cloud smirked as he kicked his cabin door open and entered. Before he could drop Tifa on the bed, she was gone from his back. Cloud looked around wondering where she went before a shuffling sound brought his attention back to the bed.  
>Tifa was sitting there casually with a smug look on her face. Cloud slid up to her, rubbing his nose against hers. "I hope you're not planning on doing that to me while we're at the good part…"<p>

"You'll have to see for yourself." Tifa joked lightly as Cloud slid even closer to her.

The Pirate stared at the ninja gear confusedly, not sure how he was supposed to undress her. Tifa giggled and did it herself. Cloud laid back and watched as Tifa expertly removed her black stealth clothing and bared herself to him.  
>He swallowed nervously as he leaned up to kiss her lips gently before he slid a hand down to her stomach. Tifa smiled at the scene of Cloud connecting with their unborn child.<p>

"The baby likes you." Tifa said gently, stroking the back of Cloud's spiky hair. He looked up at her rather hopefully. "You think so?" "It's inside me right now; trust me I can tell."

Cloud leaned back up and wrapped his arms around the Ninja. "Can't argue with a mother's instinct now, can we?" He joked. Tifa laughed. "No. We can't."  
>The pair's lips connected once more, leaving warm sensations to trail down their spine as their hands explored each other. Tifa groaned as she undressed her Pirate lover from his breeches and loose shirt. Cloud sighed in pleasurable content as his clothing fell off his body one by one until he was bare to her just as she was to him.<p>

Tifa's hands traced every part of Cloud's body, making sure not to leave any part of him untouched. Her lips soon followed after her hands and she was rewarded with a pleased moan from the Pirate. Cloud then tangled his fingers in the she-ninja's dark hair; it went well with the night, proving to him even more that Tifa was indeed the mistress of the dark, an unsurpassable Ninja.

Unable to contain his desire any longer, Cloud gentle pushed Tifa back onto the bed while he hovered over her. Tifa slid a hand down to his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat while he positioned himself.

"Tifa?"

"Yes?"

"Will this hurt it?"

Cloud's eyes fell upon Tifa's still flat abdomen. She smiled up at him. "A Pirate being worried about something other than ravishing a woman?" Cloud smiled back and shook his head. "I just want to make sure that I don't damage my treasure…"  
>Tifa nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "Don't worry. You won't do any damage. I'll let you know if you're so worried.<p>

Cloud nodded then slowly slid down to connect himself to Tifa.

* * *

><p>Cloud growled when he felt the cold hit his naked body.<p>

With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his head before looking around. He held still, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
>Once they did, he noticed a familiar figure crouched, not on the chair beside his bed, but on the head of the chair.<p>

Cloud smirked. "Tifa…get down from there. I'm feeling really cold."

The Ninja chuckled and slid her legs down carefully until she was sitting on the chair. "Sorry, force of habit. I'm more used to crouching on ledges; it feels comfortable to me."  
>"And it feels more comfortable to me when you're here in bed…" Cloud drawled, trying to coax her back. Tifa smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Captain Cloud, you're a big strong Pirate. I doubt a little chill can harm you." "Not true. I need…something to keep me warm." Cloud groaned.<p>

"Use a blanket then."

"You are a cruel she-ninja."

Tifa laughed as she slid back in bed with her lover and nuzzled against his chest, caressing his pectoral muscles. "Forgive me, Captain. I couldn't resist." Cloud chuckled at her words before he grabbed her waist and sunk them lower into the sheets.

* * *

><p>A couple of years passed since Tifa and Cloud had decided to find a place where the animosity between Pirate and Ninja did not exist. They were both pleased when the next town they had sailed in was full of rather decent people who minded their own business and cared for none of the rivalry of Pirate and Ninja. It was the perfect place to settle down.<p>

A light tumbling sound caught the attention of Tifa's keen ears, making her laugh lightly.

Cloud; still groggy with sleep stumbled down the stairs while making sure he did not drop the infant in his arms. Tifa walked over to him and took the child from his arms, letting her husband stretch and take the sleep out of his system.  
>The infant cooed at Tifa and pulled at her hair lightly. The proud mother smiled down at her daughter and nuzzled her nose against hers. The child giggled and reached a hand up to her mother.<p>

Cloud chuckled and reached over to play with the tuft of hair on his daughter's head, making her giggle more and coo for attention.

"She really likes it when you do that." Tifa commented, allowing the baby to grab onto her index finger. Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his neck at his wife's warm smile before looking down at the child. "She has your soft skin, and she's sweet like you." Tifa shook her head. "She's more like you though. Look; she has your nose, your smile, your face, and even your eyes, only a lighter shade."

It was true; though she was still young the child already showed such strong resemblances to her Pirate father. However, she also seemed to show signs of having the natural abilities and instincts of both Ninja and Pirate.

The child cooed and yanked at her mother's shirt. Tifa noticed and smiled at her. "You're hungry, Éclair? My little Lightning?" The baby cooed in response.

Cloud watched as his wife sat down on the nearest chair and unbuttoned her shirt in order for Lightning to suckle on her breast. The blonde Pirate hummed to himself as he casually waltzed over to his wife and daughter. He leaned over to watch the baby feed then turned to Tifa. "…I'm jealous. Light's having you all to herself…"

Tifa smirked at him. "Oh Cloud… You're a big strong, manly Pirate. Get your own glass of milk."

Cloud frowned playfully. "I like yours better. Besides, once she's all grown I'll have you to myself again." Tifa gave him a look in return. "Oh really? Well then that will take a while, because I actually like this. It feels cozy for some reason." She looked down at her daughter and smiled at the peaceful look on her face as she fed.

Cloud reached over to play with the tuft of hair on Lightning's head once more, making the baby squirm with delight. "Cloud…please wait until she's done." Tifa grumbled. "Why? Does it tickle you or something?" Her husband teased.

Once Lightning was satisfied, she let go of her mother's breast and let out a tiny burp, making her parents laugh at the sweet sight. Cloud picked her up while Tifa buttoned her shirt up again.  
>Little Lightning reached up and began tugging at her father's spiked hair, making Tifa laugh at the sight. "I told you that your hair looked like a chocobo. Every time Lightning sees a chocobo, she calls it 'Dada'." "Very funny…" Cloud grumbled. Tifa snickered. "Believe me, it is."<p>

The pair sat down on the couch in their living room while cradling their child.

Little Lightning had started yawning and then closed her eyes for her nap. "She'll become great someday. I can tell." Tifa whispered as she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder. Her husband smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she will. She's already quite the treasure hunter, and she even escapes her crib some time at night."

"Well I didn't teach her that." Tifa frowned at Cloud jokingly, earning a sweet laugh from him. "I know you didn't." The child continued to sleep peacefully in their arms until Cloud and Tifa themselves fell into the land of dreams as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize that this chapter had no Lightis.<strong>

**But here is my explanation. This chapter is part of a prologue of one of my Lightis ideas. It consists of Cloud/Tifa during the first half, or rather, the prologue which has two parts. After the prologues will the story of Lightning actually begin.**

**Also, this chapter is just the shortened version of the actual prologue. I did not have the actual thing written down yet, but it is already planned. If you wish to see other parts of the prologue, then just let me know. But do not expect to see any Lightis during those times because they mostly contain CloTi, and young Lightning.**

**There will be another chapter that shows a part of Lightning's life as an adult when the start of her story begins.**

**I hope that is understandable. Don't worry, more Lightis to come. In the meantime, hang on to your seats.**

**Until then…**


	8. Chapter VIII: Switch in Roles

**Disclaimer:**** Okay so I'm back again. I guess I was right when I thought it would be easier to do drabbles. Anyway, I hope you all have been enjoying these little oneshots so far. Not to worry, if there is a chapter you don't understand, I will provide and explanation and I will also be making chapters that explains what, when, how, and who. So don't you worry.**

**I also noticed I keep forgetting to note down the important characters that will appear in the chapter, and I seem to be forgetting to put the S in my story's title. So I apologize for that as well.**

**This one you guys are about to read is another idea I had in my head that I thought would be kinda unique. It puts a little twist on the whole plot of a school play. Just read and see. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter VIII: Switch in Roles**

**Rating: T (Swearing)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Lightning and Noctis, and Jihl Nabaat**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: A school play is always the same; there is a prince and a princess, a hero and a heroine, and the prince fights the villain and wins. But when inspiration hits, what is to be expected from such unorthodox ideas?**

"About a month or so from now will be the Drama Festival. It is a big event and our class was chosen to become the main event." The entire drama class began muttering and chattering amongst themselves at the announcement.

Drama teacher Jihl Nabaat sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright class! Enough chatter. Today I want us to start planning for the event. Yes, it is still about a month or so away, but a big event such as this needs much preparation and practice."

"Ms. Nabaat, what will the play be this time?"

"Yeah! Please don't make us do Beauty and the Beast _again_!"

"Or Romeo and Juliet! That one's beginning to get boring and suck ass!"

Jihl frowned thoughtfully at her students' words; yes it was true, those plays were becoming overused and—dare she say it?—boring. As a woman who had retired from performing in plays and planning them to become a drama teacher, Jihl wanted nothing more than to make the greatest show in the world. But where to start?  
>She looked at her students until she sighed again and raised a hand up. The students turned attention to her.<p>

"Alright then class! For those of you who wish to become playwrights, begin thinking and come up with a story for us to do this year. The one with the best idea shall have his or her story made into this year's main event drama."  
>Almost immediately, half of the students began to discuss what a good play should be like while Jihl settled down at her desk to watch the teens. If this idea of hers worked, then she might go down in history as a great drama teacher.<p>

The next step after this was to decide on the characters.

Jihl's eagle eyes began scanning for potential victims—actors—to take part in the play. Whatever it was going to be. Still, she supposed that she should wait for her students to come up with an idea before she could start sizing up potential characters.  
>So far, the children seemed to be busy with thinking of a story concept and Jihl hoped to Etro that at least some of them would have good ones.<p>

"Ms. Nabaat?" Jihl snapped out of her trance and looked up at some of the students who came over to her desk. "Yes children?" She said.

"We have a proposal for a play Ms. Nabaat. It's kinda weird though." One of the girls said. Jihl nodded. "Mmhm…and what might this idea be?" The students exchanged looks then cleared their throats. "We were thinking of maybe instead of the prince saving the princess, we'll have a tough badass princess save him." One of the boys said.  
>Jihl raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. "Yes. Do go on." "Uh…well… We haven't thought of the whole thing yet except for the fact that the princess gets injured, she's saved by the prince but she doesn't want his help and tries to do things on her own. Our princess is gonna be good at sword fighting and other things women don't usually do." Another boy explained. "Yeah and the prince is not some typical gentleman, dude, whatever. We're gonna make just as badass, except he's gonna have a soft spot for the awesome princess or something." The first boy added.<p>

Jihl started to smirk, creeping out her students out slightly.

"I see… Well then, why don't you children work on that some more while I scout for characters." She said. Her students looked at each other, surprised. "You mean…you like it, Ms. Nabaat?" Another girl asked. Jihl chuckled. "It…interests me. But I will need you all to improve it before we can actually say anything about this idea of yours."

The small groups grinned and nodded eagerly then ran back to their seats to plan.

Now that the issue of an idea—and what a strange but new idea it seemed—was over, the next problem was choosing characters. Jihl Nabaat knew all too well from experience that when it comes to choosing a cast, only the most interesting and ones with hidden talent can be a good choice. Perhaps someone with a story behind their real-life persona. She looked around; most of the students were too short, too average, too skinny, too fat, too hyper, too sulky, too gothic… The drama teacher shook her head in dismay before letting her eyes wander again.

"Ms. Nabaat!" One of the girls from the group ran over to her urgently. Jihl sighed. "Yes? What is it?" "Um…we have decided on whom our prince will be but…when he called him; he said he couldn't do it because he had an accident. He broke his arm and leg." The girl said.  
>Jihl frowned. "And who was your chosen prince?" The girl fretted a bit. "Cid Raines, ma'am." That was terrible indeed. Raines was a wonderful actor in her class. A pity the boy had to get himself injured. "Never mind. I will choose characters for you. Tell your friends not to worry, I will handle this." The girl nodded and went back to her peers.<p>

As Jihl scanned the room for the perfect candidate, her eyes landed on a figure sitting at the very back. The student was busy listening to their music while doodling nonchalantly.

_Perfect._

"Ms. Farron! May I please speak with you?" Jihl called out as loud as she could in case the music her student was listening to was too loud. However, Farron looked up from her doodling then closed her notebook, took her earphones off and went over to the teacher's desk.

As Farron drew nearer, Jihl could now see the perfect subject right there and then. Farron was a tall female, towering over other average-height girls in the school like a boy would. Her face was stoic and expression was cold and blank or angry-looking most of the time. Her eyes were what Jihl would poetically call electric blue; her hair was a unique pink-tinted strawberry-blonde and was naturally styled in an untamed and mysterious manner.  
>Farron's physical composition was also a work of art it seemed; the girl had biceps on her arms, her legs were long and strong, which did not surprise Jihl since the whole school knew of Farron's athletic achievements. Her name too was a wonder; <em>Lightning Farron<em>.

What story hid behind this half-good student, half-rebel's strange name? She was the perfect subject.

The sound of footsteps stopping right in front of her desk snapped Jihl from her observations. She looked up and tried to hide her grin. "Ah, yes. Ms. Farron first of all I want to express my appreciation to you for always being there to help with our equipment and backstage duties. However…I also want to remind you that you are attending a _drama _class. Meaning you must also participate as a character in some plays at times. I know you don't believe you are capable of doing so, but that is what I am here for, and at the moment you need to start acting in at least one or two plays especially since it will soon be time for the Drama Festival."

Lightning opened her mouth. "Ah! Now before you protest, Ms. Farron let me remind you also that I grade my students according to how many times they act in a play. You have gotten only have of the full grades since you only took part as one of the backstage crew. But since you will be acting during the Drama Festival, it will earn you higher grades so that you may pass this subject."  
>Lightning opened her mouth again and Jihl held a hand up. "Speaking of which, you seem very fit and agile. Very much athletic. I think you will be just perfect in playing the role of the <em>prince.<em>"

Lightning's eyes widened, but before she could say anything she was once again interrupted. "Thank you very much for volunteering Ms. Farron. You are certainly a good student."

Jihl then stood up from her desk to walk around the room for a bit, leaving behind a seemingly frozen Lightning Farron.  
>Suddenly, the doors of their room slammed open and a male student came dashing in, panting. The drama teacher frowned at the boy then paused before she could scold him for being late again.<p>

The student was Noctis Lucis Caelum; rather smart and straight-A student. However, the boy tends takes too much time in studying that he keeps forgetting to pay attention to his other extracurricular activities which of course would be graded accordingly.

Then again, Caelum was rather well-toned in body. He was smart, no doubt and he was admittedly handsome as well. His athletic skills and body tone seemed to match that of Farron's. His eyes were a dark shade of blue; he was tall with dark looks but had decent manners that would make any mother proud. His hair was black and spiked up behind his head.

Jihl suddenly smirked. "Mr. Caelum. Nice of you to join us, after being an hour late _once again_." "I'm sorry Ms. Nabaat, it won't happen again." Noctis panted tiredly.  
>Jihl did not look convinced. "Yes…I wonder how many times you had said that already. Mr. Caelum I understand that you are working hard in order to maintain your place as top student, but please remember that even drama class is important as well. After all what use is all that knowledge if you can't act the part?"<p>

Noctis sighed. "I promise this time it won't happen again."

"In that case… You should know the Drama Festival is coming soon so I think that it may give you a good chance to make up for all your tardiness and whatnot. This year I have decided that your classmates make an original play of their own to be the main event of the festival. If you had come in sooner, Mr. Caelum I would have probably recruited you to play as the prince. But since Ms. Farron had so generously volunteered to play the role of the prince herself, then I believe the perfect role for you is to play as… The princess!"

Noctis' jaw dropped in disbelief. "_What_! But that— That's a girl's role!"

"Now now, let's not be a sexist Mr. Caelum." Jihl wagged a finger at him amusedly. "I am not being a sexist Ms. Nabaat! I'm just saying that _princess_ is a role for females. Can't you please just give me a role as an extra character or at least switch our roles?"  
>Jihl shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You see Mr. Caelum; once my mind is made up nothing can change it. Especially since Ms. Farron was so generous by volunteering…"<p>

"I did _not_ volunteer! You didn't even let me say anything!" Noctis and Jihl turned to the speaker; Lightning Farron herself. She looked very much displeased with the arrangement, maybe even more so than Noctis was.

"Please children. Let's not make a fuss; be grateful that I will be giving everyone, including both of you, high scores for participating in the Drama Festival." Jihl said dismissively and walked over to the students who waved her over, leaving Farron and Caelum gaping after her in disbelief.  
>Noctis eyed Lightning. She was said to be a good student yet she acted like a punk. And though Noctis knew it was arrogant to think so, he believed Lightning had no place among the high ranking students with an attitude like hers.<p>

Lightning all the while was wishing she could break Noctis' face for his arrogant attitude and for thinking he was greater than everyone else.  
>"I did not want to take part in this." Noctis hissed at her. Lightning glared at him. "Neither did I so too bad; you're not the only one in this world who has problems."<p>

Noctis refused to be outdone. "Your attitude is the reason why you're not the best student out there. The only thing keeping you here are your good grades." "Well boo-hoo. I don't give a shit about your opinion on my school life. And as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your fucking business. If you think you're so great, go join the Spelling Bee or some chess playing contest you genius!" Lightning retorted, her temper rising.

Jihl mentally snickered. From the looks of it, she seemed to have chosen the right characters for the job. Now that was left to do was to make them cooperate. What fun this will be, what the only thing the drama teacher had in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. This one was kind of an amusing idea to me; I had to write this down. I will get to work on the next chapter right away so for the meantime enjoy these ones until I get the next one up.<strong>

**If you want to see more of this, let me know.**

**Until then…**


	9. Chapter IX: The Cat's Meow

**Disclaimer:**** Okay so a lot of you seem to like Noctis with his cat guardian Lightning. So far I have been thinking about that one lately. So here is another treat for you readers. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter IX: The Cat's Meow**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Characters: Noctis and Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis**

Noctis ran his hand across Lightning's pure white fur lazily, his mind wandering to nowhere. Lightning leaned her upper body up slightly to look at her owner and partner. He seemed rather distracted with his hand smoothing down Lightning's fur absentmindedly.

Lightning huffed lightly and laid back down.

Finally, Noctis let out a sigh and glanced at his lifelong feline friend. "Hey Light…I was just curious…" Lightning looked at him again, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Noctis' eyes connected with hers. "What kind of breed _are_ you? Just curious." "To be honest, I don't know either." Lightning confessed before she started licking her only black paw.

Noctis stared at her curiously. "Let's see… You've got short sleek fur but you're not a Shorthair. You jump high in the air and act wild just like a Savannah breed, but you go limp when you're being held—by me at least—like a Ragdoll cat, you're also big like a Ragdoll and Savannah put together, you're a great mouser like the Shorthair, you enjoy being in the house like a Persian cat, but you like being outside as well… It's like you have almost every cat breed in you."

Lightning stopped licking herself and leaned up to look up at him.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Light?" Noctis chuckled. "And just where did you learn all that information about cats?" Lightning asked. Her human partner smirked smugly. "As someone who has a strange talking cat on his hands, knowing a thing or two about cats would be useful." "Right…" Lightning grumbled.

"But in all honesty, you really don't know what kind of breed you are?"

"No."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't remember them."

Noctis frowned slightly then stroked Lightning's soft head. "How young were you when my dad and Fenrir found you?" Lightning thought for a moment. "… At that time, my vision was still kind of blurry."  
>"So you were still probably a few weeks old. Then that means you stayed with my dad and Fenrir for a while until you were old enough to be given to me." Noctis mused. Lightning's tail twitched a bit. "I guess so." Her human companion stroked her fur again, this time managing to make her purr.<br>"So, about that dinner later tonight…" Noctis said, rather shyly. Lightning made a sort of annoyed sound at the back of her throat. "Don't worry, I didn't forget and yes I will remember to be in human form."

"That's not it. I was going to ask where you would like to go." Noctis rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Haven't thought about it. You know me; I'm not a picky." Lightning purred as she licked her back. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "So that means you like eating salad?" "Yes." Lightning gave him a look. Noctis returned it. "Including broccoli?" "Yes."

"How about a sushi place? I know one." He suggested, knowing how fond Lightning was of those certain treats.  
>Lightning hopped off the couch they were sitting on and started to roll around on the carpet. "I'll think about it."<p>

It took almost all of Noctis' pride and willpower to restrain himself from picking Lightning up from the floor and cuddle her. Despite the rather wild and fierce demeanor as cat and her cold solitary persona as a human, Lightning had absolutely no idea how adorable she was when on all fours; a reason why unconsciously mall employees actually allow her inside places pets were not allowed in.

Noctis' eyes were glued on the white cat who was rolling around on the floor, enjoying the carpet's softness; her belly exposed with her paws in the air. Lightning let out soft purring sounds as she rubbed her fur all over the carpeting before turning onto her stomach to stretch her legs and claws.  
>Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up onto Noctis' lap.<p>

The cat sat there with a nonchalant and knowing expression on her face. "… What?"

Noctis kept his face as composed a possible. "You're too fluffy for your own good." One of his hands began stroking Lightning's head like a villain would his evil feline. Lightning sighed. "I should have been born a pigeon…"  
>Noctis chuckled then scratched his cat's chin. Unable to resist, the white cat purred and nuzzled her head against her human's hand. <em>"Damn him and his expert hands…"<em>

"Who's my special kitty?" Noctis cooed, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

Lightning groaned. "Please, not that again."

"Just be glad you're well loved, Lightning." Noctis chuckled, nudging Lightning up onto his shoulder. She licked her paws clean. "Right." "So far nothing has been happening. No 'paranormal activity', no crazy person loose. Nothing. It's like this day was meant to be a weekend for us." Noctis said while looking out of his apartment window.  
>Lightning looked out the window with him. "Or…maybe something is just waiting to strike. You never know." "Your mind is always on the job, isn't it Light? Good thing I asked you out to dinner." Noctis joked.<p>

"It's what I was born to do, Noctis."

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to make sure you relax once in a while. After all, your overall welfare comes first to me."

The cat's blue eyes stared into her human partner's darker ones. "… Since when?" "Since the time you jumped out of that birthday present box and became my _special kitty_." Noctis teased, tickling Lightning's chin with a finger.  
>Lightning growled then bit his finger warningly. Noctis got the hint and pat her head apologetically. "Sorry, I could not resist." Lightning hopped off his shoulder and landed on her two legs as a human.<p>

"I'm beginning to wonder why I even stayed with you for so long…" She muttered.

Noctis smirked and grabbed her by the waist. "Easy; because we're in this together forever. Remember?" "That little kid wish still prevails I see." Lightning said with a small smile on her lips. Noctis winked at her and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

People always told him to socialize with people more, that he should have other human friends aside from just his cat. But no one knew or could understand what he and Lightning had been through.  
>Noctis always remembered the times he and his feline friend had gotten in and out of jams.<br>During his high school days he had been in a stage where, as a teen boy, he wanted to get to know other people and go on dates.  
>It was a rather difficult task for someone with a mysterious talking and transforming cat as a pet. Lightning followed him everywhere, even in school and even though many people seemed spellbound by the precious feline, Noctis had wanted to have time to be with other humans.<p>

It was when he first had a crush on a girl and even desired to ask her to the prom. Again their world had been invaded by the unknown. Right away Lightning jumped into action, running to his side without hesitation.  
>Noctis remembered yelling at Lightning afterward, telling her that he wanted to be with other normal people and not just her, a weird talking animal. Lightning seemed offended but stood her ground with her hackles rising. Noctis had crossed the line the moment he said he would rather be with some random girl or group than waste his time battling oddities with a <em>cat<em>. He blamed Lightning for being spoiled for his attention and ruining his best moments. Right then, he kicked her in the tail, tossing her to the side before he left to find his so-called dream girl.

Lightning was nowhere to be found after that.

Noctis came home with no cat at his side or to greet him home. No meows or purrs or growls or yowling. He figured Lightning would return after a while, but after a week of being alone, Noctis felt his heart sink.  
>He spent as much time as he could with his future girlfriend but was torn by the fact that his precious friend was gone. Lightning never responded to his calls or his pleas for help; she was gone as if she never existed.<p>

Noctis felt as if his heart has shattered and immediately regretted saying those hurtful words to Lightning. It was true that he was a teenager and wanted to be with others his age, but that was no excuse to kick Lightning, hurting her physically and emotionally.  
>His father had sent Lightning to him for a reason; to be lifelong companions, friends. And he had ruined it.<p>

All the while, Noctis could not smile despite his success in being with his dream girl at the prom. One thing was missing.

It was then another oddity attacked, prompting Noctis to fight on his own. All seemed lost after a while but to his everlasting shock, Lightning had returned.  
>It was like old times as they fought side by side, boy and cat, lifelong companions. After the battle, everyone was eager to get back to the prom night.<p>

Lightning pulled Noctis aside, climbed onto his shoulder and expressed how sorry she was for holding him back from being with other people; she was only trying to be a good guardian as she was born to be. When she announced that Noctis should go on with his date, he had been stunned.  
>Lightning ran away once again.<p>

Noctis ran out on his date and found the white cat sitting alone at their special spot in the park.

He had stroked her fur, surprising her with his presence. Lightning tried shrugging him off, and when he refused to budged, she attacked him, both with fists and claws. Noctis refused to leave.  
>He wrapped his arms around the white cat and nuzzled her fur.<br>Noctis felt Lightning tense up and meow in confusion. He reminded her and himself about when he first got her during his birthday; they were in it together forever.

Lightning confessed how she did not want to hold him back.

Noctis could only hold the cat up and kiss the top of her furry little head. Confused, Lightning licked his nose, dazedly. She shifted to human form once she was set down on the ground; the look she gave Noctis was that of pure confusion and perhaps a bit of loneliness.  
>The dark-haired teen embraced her, apologizing over and over again for yelling and kicking her.<p>

From then on, the two grew closer and understood each other more. Noctis now ignored people's opinions on his social life; without Lightning it just was not complete.

"Noctis." Lightning's voice brought him back to reality. "Huh?" "You were zoning out again. At least a hundred thousand miles away." Lightning said bluntly.  
>"Sorry." He ruffled her hair. Lightning flinched slightly when his hold on her tightened. "Hey, do you mind? This is kind of tight…"<p>

Noctis sighed then released her, but not before pressing his lips on her forehead briefly.

He laughed when he heard the human Lightning let out a true cat purr. Even in her human form she was prone to cat tendencies.  
>"Hungry?" Noctis offered. Lightning smirked her familiar smirk. "You know me too well Caelum." In a blink of an eye, the strawberry-blonde woman was replaced with the white cat.<p>

"You should stay in human form more often. It suits you." Noctis complimented as he placed a bowl full of salmon-flavored wet cat food. The cat was instantly by her bowl and digging in.

Noctis sat down on the couch and watched her with pure fascination. "I think I now know where all that food goes to and where all that stamina comes from…" Lightning spared him a glance then returned her attention back to her food.  
>"You've got impressive apatite, kitty." "I'm just hungry…" Lightning stated nonchalantly." Noctis kneeled beside her and rubbed down the fur on her back. "Hey Light…remember the time when a Bloodbath attacked a little kid and you just jumped right in and saved her? You were still a kitten then, older and bigger, but still a kitten."<p>

"You like reminiscing way too much…" The cat commented.

"I just like to remember the times we had. Like that time I…yelled and kicked you. I still feel bad about that." Noctis sighed and played with his pet's ears. Lightning gulped down the last bit of food then jumped onto the dark-haired man's lap, purring in content at her full belly.  
>"I told you; all is forgiven. Besides, that happened when you were in high school." She said while she busied herself with licking the base of her tail. Noctis frowned and leaned back on his hands. "That was still a shitty way to treat you. I guess I forgot what was important…"<p>

"Don't give me that, Caelum. It's only natural; you were a seventeen-year-old boy who only wanted human friends." Lightning scolded lightly.  
>Her partner smiled at her warmly and stroked her fur with a surprisingly loving touch, even more so than usual; it surprised her. "You know Light I hate it when you call me by my last name…it makes me feel as if we were strangers." Noctis crooned, making Lightning's ears stand on end. "You're acting odd, Noctis."<p>

"No I'm not. I'm being truthful."

"About what?"

"About you."

Lightning stared at her human partner oddly. "… What?" Noctis laughed and stood up with her clutched against one arm. "Nothing. So, how about we head outside and past the time before we head to Leviathan's Sushi Palace…?"

Instinctively, Lightning's feline side brightened at the words but she shook her head to snap herself from the daze. "That place? Really?" Noctis nodded. "Anything for my special kitty, who I owe so much to." He tickled the furs on the sides of her face, cooing to her.  
>Lightning meowed a little uncomfortably. "What has gotten into you?" "Nothing. Why?" He said calmly.<p>

"You're acting like a ball of sunshine. It's a little…odd. Coming from you, that is." Lightning admitted. Noctis smiled and placed her on the floor. "Just transform and follow me out. It will be fun."

* * *

><p>Lightning was not sure if Noctis had eaten something bad or if he had hit his head during one of their jobs; Noctis had been taking her to places like the park, malls for ice cream, and even to a lakeside. Something was off with her human partner.<p>

Noctis had insisted she remain in her human form for the rest of the day, and week. Lightning's white hoodie hid her red cat collar well from the sight of other humans since it would have been some sort of giveaway to what she was.  
>The strawberry-blonde watched Noctis cautiously, wondering why he seemed so upbeat. It was as if the sun had risen and set for him and that the world had become the perfect paradise.<p>

"You're worrying me now Noctis." Lightning sighed when Noctis returned to her side with frozen yogurt in his hands. He handed her a cup and grinned.  
>Lightning stared at him in disbelief, unconsciously licking her yogurt. Her owner laughed. "Light, use your spoon."<p>

Shaking her head from her daze, Lightning did as told.

"You need to relax; as long as you're in that form and you don't let anyone see your collar, you're going to be fine." Noctis reassured, patting her back. Lightning huffed and rubbed her temples. "What has gotten into you? You're being…cheerful." "What's wrong with that?" Noctis asked innocently, making Lightning groan.  
>"You're not usually like this, that's what." "Lightning, I just wanted to take my special kitty out to dinner." Noctis soothed.<p>

Although he never said it out loud, Noctis found Lightning rather attractive; as a cat she was a precious purring fur-baby—to him at least—while as a human she was an intimidating figure who had an air of superiority about her. But that was what she had on the outside; she was gentle, selfless and kind. Though she may not know it herself, Noctis knew it was true.

He was not sure when he started finding Lightning attractive as a human woman. All he knew was that he found himself wanting to spend more time with her this way, as a human.  
>What he did recall was that he started becoming more drawn to Lightning when he was in college. He had finally gotten himself his own place to stay and moved out of his mother's house, promising to visit often.<p>

Of course Lightning came along with him when he moved out; wherever he went, she went.

Noctis was to begin college in the next week and Lightning did not seem too worried as she would be by his side the whole time, regardless if the campus staff threw her out or not. Noctis was grateful to her and when his time came to attend college, his little white cat was indeed by his side.  
>He was forced to leave her outside, as expected, but Lightning still remained close; sitting on a tree branch that hung beside his classroom window and even meeting with him during lunch hour.<p>

Many young women started becoming interested in Noctis and his handsome face. Lightning had been hostile towards them, being the overprotective guardian that she was.

Noctis found this amusing and tried to test something. When he sat down outside during the break, Lightning was instantly beside him, sniffing him and his hands, and his lunch.  
>College girls threw some flirty looks his way and he pretended to ignore them to observe Lightning's hissing and growling form. He knew Lightning would do the same to males but this was a whole new level.<p>

Next, he shared his lunch with Lightning, completely aware of girls swooning over him and the fact that he was an animal lover. Lightning growled while she ate and Noctis had to laugh. He took a bite out of his lunch then gave the other half to Lightning, noticing how many girls were just staring at them; half of them gushed and wished they could be close to Noctis while the other half just swooned over the 'sweet little kitty' beside him.

What made the day complete were Lightning's annoyed body language and hissing and growling.

For some reason, it made Noctis feel completely special that Lightning would react that way. For effect, he picked her up and placed her on his lap then started coddling her a bit. Of course Lightning never minded coddling when in feline form so it was not a problem.  
>The people around him gave him weird looks and some muttered about how he might become a crazy cat man in the future while some thought he was sweet to animals.<p>

Many girls wished they were in the cat's place and some were crazy enough to plot a plan that involved killing Lightning off so Noctis would be hers. Lightning was not bothered of course and merely stared at the humans with an untrusting stare.

It was by the end of the day that Noctis found Lightning in human form when he left the building. She explained how she did not want to take chances with those who wished to kill cats so she transformed. Luckily, her hoodie hid her red leather collar from sight.  
>Noctis smirked inwardly and decided to try one last experiment. He sat down on a nearby bench and invited Lightning over. "Hey, let's sit down for a bit."<p>

Lightning sighed and settled beside him on the bench.

Already the girls from class and others were looking at them, shocked that Noctis had a lovely young woman beside him; and she did not seem to be from the school at all.  
>With an inward smirk, Noctis pulled Lightning onto his lap. As a cat, Lightning was not bothered by the gesture at all since she always napped on Noctis' lap. Even as a human, she did not seem to understand what it meant when a human male had a female in his lap.<p>

Girls were starting to gasp and mutter to each other worriedly when Noctis made the mysterious girl sit on his lap. What shocked them all the most was when he started whispering in her ear, stroking her head and kissing her hair.  
>To Lightning, however, it was merely her owner showering her attention and soothing her nonexistent fur down like he always did when she was in her cat form. It was all completely normal to Lightning the white cat, and in return for him praising and coddling her, she licked the tip of Noctis' nose; that too was normal for the white cat. It was her way of saying thanks to Noctis.<p>

Noctis tried not to laugh or make a face at the expressions around him.

The other students obviously thought Lightning was a sweetheart of his, and that made several of his would-be fan girls run away in frustration or tears when Lightning licked the tip of his nose.  
>It was decided; Noctis wanted to get to know the human side of Lightning more. When he finally stood up with Lightning, he insisted she remain in her human form while they headed home. His companion saw no harm in it and did as she was told.<p>

When they had arrived home, Lightning shifted back and hopped onto the couch to clean her fur and paws.

Noctis was sure that around that time, he must have started feeling some sort of attraction to Lightning, whether she was in her human body or not.  
>All the same, Lightning did not seem to notice his fancy of her. He had thought about it a lot and perhaps it was odd to fancy a cat. But Lightning was not an ordinary cat after all, and her human form was something hard to resist, what with her goddess-like beauty. It was as if she was not beautiful enough as a pure white feline with a single black paw.<p>

"It's almost dinnertime, Light. Let's head to Leviathan's, shall we?" Noctis offered an arm to her. Lightning sniffed his arm and raised an eyebrow. "Your arm is fine."

Noctis shook his head when she did not catch on to the gesture. He took her hand in his and led her to the sushi restaurant.  
>Lightning stared at their hands curiously. It was nothing when they were younger, but now at their full-grown adult age, it felt oddly nice and strange. Lightning merely followed behind Noctis as they entered Leviathan's Sushi Palace and took a seat.<p>

Lightning's sensitive nose caught the scents of many delectable foods, and sushi. She resisted the urge to return to her feline body and pounce on the small conveyer belt to grab a sashimi or two; she could not afford to be caught or have people get a glimpse of her true nature.

Noctis noticed her discreet expression and he knew right away that she was eager to eat something; it amused him how Lightning's apatite was probably bigger than a baby tiger's.  
>The pair looked at their menus but Noctis lifted his eyes to look at Lightning. He did not care if he had an odd love struck expression on his face, just being around the human Lightning made his mood ten times better no matter what.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Lightning gave Noctis a hard stare that was one of caution.

"Nothing. Just…admiring how nice you look. As a human I mean." Noctis blushed. Lightning snorted and turned her attention back to the menu.  
>She head Noctis sigh in what sounded like relief. After a moment, he asked, "Have you decided on what to eat?" Lightning nodded.<p>

Noctis waved a waiter over and they ordered.

The waiter seemed slightly surprised that the two had ordered more than two people can eat, but noted the orders down nonetheless. Noctis had laughed at the waiter's face; as expected Lightning had ordered pretty much all she could eat. Not that he was any better, Noctis too had a big appetite; keeping his town safe was hard work and it also worked up an appetite in anybody.

"So, how are you enjoying so far?" Noctis asked shyly.

Lightning blinked. "You're asking me that?" "So, are you?" Noctis insisted. His partner sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. I've actually had fun so far." "Really?" Noctis' eyes brightened and without realizing it, he gently grabbed her hand and held it in his across the table.  
>Lightning's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture.<p>

Noctis was unable to keep his eyes off her; he was certain now that he wanted to grow closer to Lightning more than ever, more than owner and pet.  
>Of course it would be very much abnormal to the eyes of others, but Noctis had grown around strange things and trained to do so. Lightning herself was not a normal cat; her human form made her seem more than just a feline companion and that was something Noctis wanted to grow close to.<p>

At times, Prompto would comment that Noctis seemed more of a dog person instead of a cat person. But with a partner like Lightning, one did not need to be a cat person.

Once their orders arrived, Lightning dug in but remembered to maintain human manners and behavior while doing so. Noctis smiled, remembering the day he had to teach her how to act more human in public. Though Lightning did come with standard knowledge of human behavior, there were still more she had to learn, but she mastered the art faster than Noctis had expected.

Lightning absolutely enjoyed the sushi, even having a mini battle with Noctis over the last piece.

* * *

><p>The pair arrived home around ten and collapsed on the couch, full and glowing from their day out.<p>

"… Thanks. For…taking me out today." Lightning muttered, blushing a bright red. Noctis wrapped his arms around her and took in her rosy scent. "You're welcome." He pressed a gentle kiss at her temple and smiled. "Remember our deal? You stay in human form for the rest of the weekend and in return, I'll let you have some caviar."  
>"Fine." Lightning sighed and relaxed in his arms.<p>

"Alright. Come on, it's time for bed." Noctis suddenly lifted Lightning in his arms and brought her into their room. Of course Lightning did not see any problem with snuggling beside her partner in bed as human closeness proximity had nothing to do with cats.  
>But with the way Noctis had been acting, Lightning suspected he was up to more than that.<p>

As Lightning settled on the mattress, lying on her stomach, Noctis plopped down beside her and placed an arm around her waist. Lightning could not help but smile at his gentle touch and purred when Noctis stroked her hair and neck.  
>Whatever he was up to, Lightning had a feeling she would find out what it was about sooner or later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it. The next chapter will be up soon so hold on tight!<strong>

**Until then…**


	10. Chapter X: Forbidden Temptations

**Disclaimer:**** Welcome once again to another chapter of Chronicles. So far it's going well and I'm surprised people liked the ideas that have been swirling in my head. Of course I would not have gotten this far without you readers.**

**So once again, I'll be trying something a little new. At least I hope so. This next idea is something I have not seen yet in Lightis fanfiction. So I'll give it a go. Happy reading!**

**Also keep in mind as you read this chapter that not all is what it seems…**

**This chapter is also a present for a special someone I know. Who is it? You'll have to get to the end of the chapter to find out! Enjoy!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter X: Forbidden Temptations**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Characters: Noctis and Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: They were of the same family and of the same mother, as much as their knowledge of each other knew, but these facts alone cannot quell the strange and dangerous desire growing within them. What is the truth and what is the lie? What is right and what is wrong? Temptation can cause the chain reaction.**

**CAUTION: Read to understand, and do not be fooled by what you merely see. Read between the lines.**

* * *

><p>Lightning sighed and rolled her eyes as she stared at the lump that laid under the sheets. It was already time for breakfast and the lazy bum still refused to get up. She grabbed onto the blanket and snatched it away from the figure.<p>

"Wake up Noctis!" Lightning called out. Her dark-haired older brother groaned and placed a pillow over his head. Lightning growled and punched her brother in the back, making him grunt in annoyance. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" She said.  
>Noctis snorted and lifted his head slightly to look up at his sister before pressing his face back down onto the pillow.<p>

Suddenly he felt himself tumbling out of bed and landing onto the floor.

Lightning looked down at him with his blanket in her hands. "Damn it Light! Can't you be gentler?" Noctis growled. "You're the one who refused to get up. Come on, breakfast is ready." Lightning said. When Noctis refused to move, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. In that case, the entire cheesy omelet is mine to have."

Her brother immediately sprang to his feet and got himself ready. One of the things both he and his younger sister Lightning competed for was their favorite food; at times there would be a small contest between the siblings over who gets the most.  
>In general, brother and sister were competitive and tend to rival each other. But despite this, the two were very close.<p>

When Noctis got out of the bathroom, Lightning was no longer in his room. He mentally cursed; she was most likely downstairs starting on breakfast already. He refused to be bested by his younger sibling and raced down to the dining room.  
>Sure enough, Lightning was having a glass of orange juice, toast, bacon, and a big portion of the cheesy omelet. However, it seemed that servants knew the two would be competing over the food again and had cooked a bigger omelet to avoid any fits from either of them.<p>

Lightning snuck a smug look at her brother, earning her a sore glare in return as he sat down and got his own portion.

"It's nice to see you two behave for once during breakfast." Lightning and Noctis looked over their shoulder to see their mother, Lucia Caelum, approaching the table with an amused look on her face.  
>"Yeah, Light finally decided to stop being greedy." Noctis teased with a smirk. Lightning gave him a look over the rim of her glass of orange juice and flashed him her middle finger. "Lightning Caelum! What did I say about showing vulgar signs at the table?" Their mother scolded. Noctis laughed, nearly choking on his omelet.<p>

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

Lucia sighed and stroked her daughter's hair. "Finish your breakfast you two; you don't want to arrive late at the Academy." The siblings huffed and continued eating.

Later, the two left the mansion where their driver was waiting for them outside of the gate. The opened the door for them before he went into the driver's seat.  
>Noctis dozed off a couple of minutes later while Lightning rolled her eyes at him; her brother could sleep through a calamity if he wanted to.<p>

The moment the car pulled over in front of the Academy, Lightning threw her arm back and punched her brother's arm. Noctis yelled as he jolted awake. He glared at his sister and flicked her in the forehead. "What the fuck was that for?" "We're here, Sleeping Beauty." Lightning said bluntly. "You could have just _shaken_ me awake." Noctis grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Lightning shrugged. "You would still be asleep even if I did wake you up in a nice way."

The siblings got out of the car and headed into the building.

As expected, the other students paused to watch Lightning and Noctis Lucis Caelum stroll down the hall; the two were King and Queen of the Academy, being one of the top students as well as athletes. Their god and goddess-like looks were also what attracted others to them, the nonchalant pair of siblings.

Lightning rolled her eyes when several girls began gaping at her brother. Noctis ignored the stares and suppressed a shudder at the predatory gazes he was receiving. On the other hand, he glared at the boys who gaped at his younger sister, making them turn on their tails while his fan girls scattered at the sight of Lightning's usual stern expression which people always mistaken as a glare.

"For once I would like people to mind their own fucking business." Noctis glowered in annoyance. Lightning ruffled her brother's hair affectionately in silent comfort. "Let them be."  
>Noctis nodded and placed an arm around her as they headed for their first class. As usual, they were early.<p>

They sat beside one another at their desks and Noctis laid his head down to doze off.

"Is sleeping all you're good at?" Lightning said half jokingly. Noctis turned his head to face her and smirked. "It helps block out all the noise. You should try it some time, little sis."  
>"I think I'll stick to spilling their guts." Lightning said with a slight chuckle. Noctis almost laughed; typical Lightning, always the stubborn fighter.<br>He was proud of his little sister in many ways. She used to be a rather fragile little thing when they were only children, but the years had been good to her and Lightning grew stronger each day until she and Noctis began competing against each other. Most people saw it as sibling rivalry when in truth, it was all fun and games to them.

The school bell rang throughout the halls, signaling the start of the day. Lightning and Noctis groaned and slumped in their seats.

Students came rushing into the classroom and scampered to their desk while sneaking a couple of glances at the Caelum siblings. Lightning crossed her arms and stared forward, ignoring the other students gave them; she and Noctis had seen it all, the looks of lust, envy, admiration…  
>It was a small price to pay for being children of Giovanni Caelum, one of the greatest politicians in the world.<p>

The day was like any other so it had no significance to the two Caelum children. Noctis stared up at the board, lazily listening to the instructor's endless drawling while his sister doodled at the back of her notebook.

"Mr. and Ms. Caelum. You are both paying attention to the lessons, I hope." The instructor said, eyeing the siblings. Noctis and Lightning lifted a hand dismissively. "Hm…very well." The instructor huffed and returned to the board.

"Can't wait to get out of here…" Noctis whispered to his younger sibling, earning a nod of agreement in return.

It felt like an eternity when the bell finally rang. For the next few classes, the siblings went about the same thing. It was during their lunch break that they finally got the chance to talk properly.  
>The duo ate lunch out on the yard; Lightning perched herself on one of the branches of a tree while Noctis sat beneath its shade.<br>"How's your shoulder injury from last week?" Noctis called to her from where he sat. Lightning looked down at him while sipping her strawberry milk through a straw. She gave him a look then. "It wasn't an injury, just a slight sprain." "All the same." Noctis said.

"You act as if I can't handle a little mishap." Lightning grumbled as she slid down from the branch and landed beside Noctis. Her brother placed an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair fondly. "I'm just looking out for my baby sister." "You're the one who needs looking after, Sleeping Beauty. You could sleep anywhere and not give a damn if an apocalypse is about to happen!" Lightning teased.

Noctis laughed and kissed the side of Lightning's head. "Fine, fine. I owe you too, happy?" Lightning shrugged. "Good enough. For now."

With a chuckle, Noctis let go of her. He felt lucky to have not only a sister but a close friend such as Lightning. She was there for him whenever he needed her just like he was for her. They played together and shared many secrets with one another.  
>During their younger days the two shared a room until they were at an age where sleeping alone was a need for them to experience. Of course once they grew competitive with each other, the need for them to sleep in separate rooms became a must in order to decrease the chance of chaos ensuing during bedtime.<p>

However, when they reached maturity the two simply visited each other in their rooms at times just to relax with each other or watch a movie.  
>There were also moments when they would fall asleep beside each other, making their mother smile at the sight of them.<p>

Noctis glanced at his sister and observed her quietly. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and slightly long, slung over her left shoulder while her bangs mysteriously hung over her face, sometimes covering her right eye. Her arms were well-toned from all her daily workouts, and that included her long smooth legs that seemed to go on forever…

Noctis shook his head; what had gotten into him, thinking that way about his sister's body. Yes, Lightning was attractive on the outside on the inside, but only he knew that side of her. But she was his family and his close friend around the house.  
>He grimaced. Perhaps it was a sign that his little sister was growing up and was probably going to attract the attention of some potential suitor. Just the mere thought of that made Noctis frown; he was rather protective of his younger sibling. A long time ago he made it his responsibility to look after her and he still intended on doing so.<p>

But what did that have to do with the fact that he found his sister more attractive than usual?

Perhaps it was a part of her mysterious charm. In that case, Noctis now saw why so many of the male population found his sister to be a great catch.  
>Still, that did not justify his odd thoughts; even a brother should know his limits. Noctis froze. Limits for what? Why was he suddenly thinking about limits with Lightning? He was her <em>brother<em>. Brother's never need to know about limits when it comes to their siblings since it was already embedded into one's head during birth.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her brother's odd expressions.

"What? You're starting to look like you've eaten something disgusting." She said, ruffling Noctis' hair comfortingly. Noctis sighed and pat his sister's hand. "Sorry. I ended up thinking too much." Lightning mused, "That is certainly an improvement from dozing off every minute."  
>"I'm not that <em>that<em> bad. I just feel comfortable closing my eyes." Noctis protested.

"No, you're just lazy."

"I am not lazy, Light!"

"Really…?"

Noctis grumbled something under his breath then stood up. "Never mind. Come on, let's just head back inside; I'm bored already." Lightning nodded and followed her brother back into the school building.

* * *

><p>Giovanni Caelum sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. His children were growing up fast, especially Lightning who was the youngest. Giovanni constantly worries himself over Lightning even with Noctis there to look after her.<p>

With the way things were going, he was growing more and more concerned with how close his son and daughter were. Perhaps it was merely anxiety, or perhaps it was nothing. Still, he did not want to take the chance.  
>He loved his daughter; she was his pride and joy just as much as Noctis was. But now that the two were at a rather mature age, Giovanni was sure things would change too drastically.<br>Rubbing his temples, Giovanni wondered if maybe he should have listened to Lucia and take a break for a while, perhaps a family vacation.

That might be good to help get his mind off things. And maybe it might keep the children busy as well.

By the time school had ended, Lightning and Noctis dashed out of the building, looking rather pleased with themselves. Their faces were slightly beaten and bruised from the fight in the gym; a foolish soul had dared insult Noctis, resulting in him tasting Lightning's fist.

A fight had broken out and aside from the warning they got from the headmaster, Noctis and Lightning felt like the day had finally turned in their favor.

"Thanks for…breaking the guy's face for me." Noctis chuckled, messing up his sister's hair. Lightning smirked and smacked his hand away. "His face wasn't hard to miss."  
>"Yeah well, you managed to attract some fan girls while you were busy breaking people's bones. And from what I heard, the ladies think you're <em>handsome<em>." Noctis tried not to laugh at Lightning's expression when he told her what he had noticed back at the gym.

Shaking her head, Lightning flicked her brother's forehead and earned a laugh from him. "Screw you, Noct!"

"I'm not joking, Light! I heard them with my own ears." Noctis insisted, still choking from laughter. Lightning rolled her eyes. "All the more reason for you to shut up…" "Don't be sore." Noctis kissed his sister's head like he usually did when she hurts her head as a child; it was how he comforted his baby sister whenever she got hurt.

Lightning flushed and shoved Noctis away gently. "C'mon. We're supposed to walk home today." Noctis followed her and they walked back to the mansion.  
>On the way, Noctis suggested getting some hotdogs since he knew Lightning skipped out on lunch at school.<br>"You know me too well." Lightning commented once they had their hands full with their hotdogs. Her brother gave her a knowing. "Of course. I even remember the time you first fell off a tree and hurt yourself, but instead of crying you wanted to climb back up tree and jump back down again." "That was not funny, Noctis." "I know. But it was to me." Noctis snickered.

The siblings took their time on their walk home. Once they did reach the front gate, the guard greeted them and let them in.  
>Lucia shook her head at them with a fond smile; it was not unusual for the two to have fun outside while they walked back home. "I do wish both of you will let me know where you are next time." "Sorry." Lightning and Noctis said together.<p>

Giovanni made his way downstairs when he noticed his son and daughter speaking with their mother.

He sighed and approached his family. "Noctis, Lightning." He ruffled their hair gently. The two nodded at him. "I hope you're both behaving yourselves…"  
>Noctis and Lightning looked at each other oddly. "… Yes." Lightning answered her father's concerns. Giovanni nodded and walked towards the sitting room.<p>

"Did something happen?" Noctis asked, watching his father oddly. Lightning glanced at Lucia's face; she seemed somewhat suspicious of her husband's actions but ignored it.

Lucia shook her head and ushered her children upstairs. "Move along you two. Get yourself cleaned up know while dinner is being prepared. Noctis and Lightning sighed and did as told, heading into their separate rooms to take a long shower.  
>Noctis leaned his forehead against the shower wall as the water ran down his body. His muscles were tense from gym class and the small bruises on his face stung a bit. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the uproar Lightning's defense of him caused.<p>

Noctis had jumped right into the fray when other students began to surround Lightning.

All in all, it was merely fun and games to him and his sister. He had no doubt that Lightning thought the same thing. He reached for his shampoo and lathered his dark hair slowly, enjoying the feel of the warm water sliding down his strong, decently muscled body. His dark blue eyes seemed to smile as he wondered how Lightning was enjoying her own shower.

Noctis blinked then his eyes widened in disbelief; why in the world did he want to know how his _sister_ was enjoying her shower? Of course was probably normal to ask someone if they enjoyed their shower, but Noctis knew what he had been thinking was far from normal or polite.

Noctis rinsed his hair and shut off the water. He sighed as he wrapped a large towel around his waist while he dried his hair with a smaller one.

He walked back into his room and passed by the mirror on his dresser. He stared at himself; he was handsome, a picture of perfection physically. He was considered what many of the female population would consider the perfect man with the body of a god while his sister was considered a woman of intimidating nature, alpha tendencies, but with the heavenly built of a warrior goddess.  
>Noctis felt that it was unfair that many thought he was the perfect specimen while most of the time, despite how much she was looked up to, Lightning was considered more of something that was on a lower level than Noctis.<p>

She was his baby sister, and that meant she was his equal as well. Knowing how people thought about her in a negative way hurt him in a way.

Noctis looked away from his reflection and wondered if Lightning ever looked at herself and wondered how people looked at her. He knew Lightning had her insecurities despite how nonchalant she seemed towards the opinion of other people.  
>Throwing a pair of comfy pants on, Noctis could hear a dull sound coming from Lightning's room. Sighing, he headed for his sister's bedroom.<p>

Noctis peeked inside and found Lightning growling at her hand. A closer look told Noctis that she must have hurt herself; she was clutching her hand and glaring and hissing in pain.  
>"Light? You okay there?" Lightning nearly jumped back when she heard him call her. "What the hell Noct! Knock next time!" She hissed again.<p>

Noctis entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Let me take a look at that." He approached his sister and took the hand she was clutching in his. She was bleeding from the palm. "What happened?"  
>"I just cut myself by accident while cleaning my survival knife." Lightning blushed in embarrassment. Noctis laughed gently and sat them down on her bed. "Stay right there." He got up and went into her bathroom for a while then returned with a first aid kid.<p>

"I can do that myself." Lightning grumbled. "Just let me handle it, okay baby sis?" Noctis poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball and gently pressed it against her bleeding hand. Lightning growled at the sting and tensed. Noctis smiled reassuringly and stroked her bicep gently. "Take it easy."

Lightning relaxed at his touch and watched as he tended to her cut. Her eyes then slinked up to Noctis' torso, scanning every inch of his muscles and taking in his masculinity. Lightning blinked then shut her eyes tightly; what was she doing?  
>She was eyeing her older brother like some kind of prey, and that was not normal. But his glorious upper body was begging to be looked at. With a mental growl, Lightning pried her eyes away and stared at her hand instead.<p>

All the same, Noctis tried not to look at his sister's damp hair or notice how her tank top just fitted her lean and toned body. For some reason, it had been hard enough for him to take his hand off her bicep, but why? He did it all the time to calm her down, it was normal. So why did it now feel like he was doing something beyond calming his young sibling down?

He wrapped her hand in a bandage then nodded in approval once he was done.

"There. Does that feel better?" He asked. Lightning flexed her hand carefully then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Hey Noctis…?" "Yeah?" He looked up at her. "Can you…please put on a damn shirt?" Lightning said irritably.  
>Noctis looked down at himself and flushed, standing upright. "Sorry. I'll just…be in my room." He left and shut the door behind him, leaving Lightning sighing in relief. She looked at her bandaged hand then turned her dazed eyes to the ceiling of her room. What was wrong with her today?<p>

In his room, Noctis quickly threw a shirt on and tried to calm his nerves.

What was the matter with him? Had he really been trying to resist the urge to look at his sister? He saw her every single day, it was completely normal for them to look at each other so much since they lived under the same roof, had the same parents, and played together as children, and even attending the same school and class. So why was he acting like he nearly committed a crime?

* * *

><p>As days flew by, Noctis began feeling more and more uncomfortable around his own sister and Lightning had not been doing any better.<p>

It was like something was had changed in them, like they could no longer understand one another, and yet they still do.

Whenever they were in close proximity of each other, they would suddenly tense up or jump and that kind of action was not normal between the Caelum siblings; they were as close as two people could be. Lucia and Giovanni did not seem to notice anything and the siblings preferred to keep it that way. Though Giovanni himself seemed to act like he was having troubles of his own.  
>Noctis and Lightning guessed that it was mostly stress from working endless hours in his office with almost no sleep whatsoever.<p>

Lightning leaned against the wall of the hallway, standing beside the door of her room and deep in thought.

Noctis made his way to his room but stopped when he noticed Lightning in the hall, looking anything but pleased. He swallowed when he felt the familiar feeling of awkwardness started bubbling inside him. He growled at himself mentally for feeling awkward around his sister; his best friend and family.  
>The older sibling sighed and approached the grumpy-looking Lightning carefully, knowing full well from past experience just how vicious and unforgiving Lightning's temper was.<p>

"Lightning? What's the matter with you?" Noctis asked, unconsciously keeping a small distance between him and his younger sister.

Lightning looked at him and blinked in surprise; they had not spoken to each other for about a week or so and it caught her off guard that Noctis had taken the initiative since she knew Noctis was never one to start anything himself.  
>"… I was just…thinking." She answered quietly. Noctis moved closer to her. "About what?" The siblings were stood in awkward silence before Lightning answered, "Things."<br>"That's not a very good answer." Noctis could not help but chuckle. Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You asked, didn't you?"

Noctis smiled, feeling that he was starting to be comfortable around his sister again. Lightning must have felt it too as she gave him a small fond smile that only he could see most of the time.

"Listen Light, I'm sorry for…acting like an ass this past week. I don't know what came over me." Noctis apologized, blushing bright red. Lightning glanced at him and shook her head. "It's fine. I didn't exactly talk to you either…"

"But in all honesty Lightning, what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure, really. I just felt like thinking…"

"Don't think too much; you'll hurt your head."

Lightning shoved her brother away playfully and smirked. "I have a hard head." "True." Noctis agreed, laughing lightly.  
>"Come on, no point in staying out here." Lightning opened the door to her room and stepped in. Noctis followed behind her and closed the door. The siblings then sat on Lightning's bed while Noctis reached over to grab the remote that lay on the bedside table and turned the television on.<br>Lightning crossed her arms as her brother flipped through the channels.

"The good movies seemed to be cleaned out." Noctis grumbled when all he could find was a documentary about behemoths and other creatures. Lightning did not seem bothered by this and just kept her eyes on the screen. Her brother snorted. "Are nature documentaries _that_ interesting?"  
>"Maybe if you tried watching one episode you might like it." Lightning retorted, still looking at the screen.<p>

Noctis shook his head then instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. A sudden jolt in his chest nearly made Noctis jump, but he resisted the urge to do so. It was happening again. But why? This kind of close proximity was very much normal for the both of them. Noctis hoped Lightning would not be able to feel how strangely fast his heart was beating or how sweaty he was feeling at the moment.

Lightning on the other hand felt her face burn and her body tense; she tried to relax her muscles, not wanting Noctis to think his brotherly comfort and touch was unwelcomed.  
>She cleared her throat and slowly leaned against his side, hoping he did not feel how tense she became for that split second.<p>

For some reason, Noctis could not take his eyes off his sister. Lightning was indeed gorgeous and he wondered why he had never noticed it before.  
>His younger sister was very much unlike any other girls around the world; she was strong and stubborn, she did not cry for help or cling to a man nor did she need or want a man. Lightning was everything unique and real. Noctis swallowed; what had he been thinking? Yes, it was normal for a brother who was close to his sister to compliment his sibling, but with the way his mind drifted with such thoughts, it went beyond the boundaries of normal.<p>

In return, to Lightning's eyes, she figured out the reason why so many of the female population seemed hell-bent on pursuing her older brother. He was most certainly a beautiful specimen of male; his scent, his body… These thoughts came to a halt when Lightning realized how wrong that seemed. To think of one's brother high was fine, but to think of him the way all other probably sexual-disease-infested-poor-excuse-of-females thought of him was below her and below anyone who was a sister to such a wonderful brother.

Once again the siblings were caught in a silence that seemed impossible to escape from.

Anxious, the two of them looked at each other and opened their mouths but closed them, awkwardly trying to get the other to talk first. They stopped and looked at each other, realizing that none of this was getting them anywhere.  
>"… Sorry." Noctis said hastily, "I kinda freaked for no reason back there. Sorry. I think something's wrong with me; I haven't been feeling normal lately…" Lightning looked at him, slightly surprised. "… Don't sweat it." She sighed.<p>

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck then opened his arms to her. "Come here."

Lightning scooted back into where she was before. Noctis rubbed her shoulder gently and pressed his lips against her temple. "We're just losing our minds, aren't we?" He murmured. He felt Lightning grunt and nod.  
>The siblings sat there on Lightning's bed, watching random shows on the television and yet they paid no attention to what they were watching at all. Noctis would keep glancing at Lightning without realizing she too would glance his way once he was not looking at her.<br>Despite the awkwardness, they felt rather comfortable at the same time. Lightning nestled closer to her brother and Noctis his face heat up for some reason.

What was wrong with the both of them? This was normal; they did this every single day when they were younger and that had not changed when they grew older. And yet it felt as though something has changed.

Swallowing hard, Noctis turned his head towards Lightning's direction and froze; his younger sister was looking back at him with the same expression on her face. For a moment, neither of them moved a muscle and had become completely oblivious to the sounds of the shows playing on-screen.  
>Why was he suddenly feeling drawn to his little sister? He saw her and interacted with her every single day, and he knew her better than anybody else did. So why was he feeling like there was still more to see about her?<p>

"What?" Lightning gave him a look.

Noctis huffed. "You're the one looking at me."

"You looked at me first."

"So what?"

The pair glared at each other, stubbornly refusing to back down. Their eyes just connected and sudden jolt shot down their spine.  
>Lightning shook her head and growled at herself. <em>"What the fuck is wrong with me?"<em> Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and tried to look at something else other than Lightning's cold and lovely electric blue eyes.

"I better go." Noctis said as he hastily stood up and left the room. Lightning did not object and just remained in place, staring at the floor as if in shock over something.

Noctis entered his bedroom and leaned against the door, panting wildly. He felt his head spin in confusion; he did not feeling uncomfortable around Lightning. He loved his little sister to death, but what about now? What happened between them now? Whatever it was, it happened too suddenly and out of the blue without warning.  
>The snarled inwardly and buried his face in his hands, feeling his head pound from an oncoming headache. He really wanted to know what had changed, and he knew for certain Lightning would want to know the same.<p>

Lightning paced around in her room, grumbling under her breath.

Noctis had been acting strange around her, but she knew that she had been acting the same way. But the question in her mind was _why_.  
>Was it a phase they were going through? Something siblings went through during some certain stages in their lives? It was odd that she was not sure about it; she and Noctis knew each other like a predator knew how to hunt.<p>

For some reason, she felt her temperature rise whenever her brother was close to her. But they had always cuddled under a blanket as kids, even sharing a bed and room until they were ten when their parents had them sleep in their own bedrooms. They loved their privacy, but they still endlessly enjoyed going into each other's rooms to simply hang out or study.

A knock on her door nearly startled her.

With a sigh, Lightning opened the door and found Noctis there. Her brother looked somewhat embarrassed. "Hey Light…" "What?" Lightning grunted.  
>Noctis ruffled her hair and smiled. "Feel like sneaking into Dad's office again?" He asked with a smirk. Lightning was still for a while then her lips formed the same smirk.<br>Giovanni Caelum greatly disliked it when people came into his office unless it was a maid or butler with urgent news or his meals, or if it was his wife Lucia. However, Giovanni very much hated it when the children came in. He had always warned them from a young age not to ever enter his office; he caught the siblings once and the two had been grounded for a week or two.

However, that did not stop Noctis and Lightning from sneaking in once in a while just to combat their boredom. They would wait until they knew for sure their father was out of his office and out of the mansion, and then they would strike; sneaking into Giovanni's office while making sure none of the mansion's staff saw them.

The pair would always find something interesting in that mysterious office of Giovanni's. Be it some kind of file he never mentioned to them before or some kind of hint of a hobby that they never thought their father would be interested.  
>The most amusing and embarrassing find they discovered was that Giovanni kept frames on his desk containing baby pictures of Noctis and Lightning. The siblings had groaned and smacked their palms against their faces at the humiliating shots their father kept.<p>

Lightning closed the door to her room and followed Noctis to Giovanni's office. "Where's Dad?" She asked, looking around cautiously. Noctis chuckled. "He received a call from his colleagues a while ago; he won't be home until dinner." Lightning smirked. "Perfect."

The office was always locked but Lightning and Noctis had learned the skill of lock-picking in order for them to explore the room their father never wanted them to get into.  
>Lightning reached into her shorts' pocket and took out a bobby pin then jammed it into the lock. Noctis kept a lookout for anyone who might see them sneak in while his sister picked the lock. The sound of a click made Noctis turn around just as Lightning opened the office door and entered. Noctis followed close behind her and quietly shut the door.<p>

"Now what?" Lightning asked, looking around the large office. Noctis turned his attention to the large bookshelf and decided to check if there were any new additions.  
>Lightning went to check out the desk to see if Giovanni had been holding any new files.<p>

It felt like they had been in the office for hours until Lightning looked up and out the window and noticed the position of the sun. "Noct, I think we should leave."  
>Noctis sighed in defeat and agreed, closing another book and walked out of the office with Lightning beside him. They made sure to lock the door from the inside before heading back to their rooms, mentally drained. Noctis suddenly stopped Lightning and pulled her over into his room instead. Lightning did not protest. Noctis sighed deeply as they sat on his bed.<p>

"That did not go so well…"

"He didn't have any new unusual files this time…"

Lightning leaned back against the headboard of the best and closed her eyes, her head facing the ceiling. Noctis watched her silently; Lightning liked to meditate a couple of times, it helped her relax her mind and lessen the stress in her a bit more.  
>As he watched her, Noctis' eyes roamed the length of her body down to her seemingly endless legs; they were strong, firm and powerful, able to deliver a powerful kick to anyone who pissed her off. Her arms had strong biceps that made him wonder how hard they were.<br>He knew Lightning enjoyed working out in the mansion's gym when she had nothing better to do, but just how strong did her body become? And how much stamina did she have in her?

Noctis nearly choked on his own breathing; it was bad enough that he was thinking odd thoughts about his baby sister, but now he was wondering about her stamina. This only proved something was definitely wrong.

Lightning seemed to sense his tension and opened an eye to glance at him.

Noctis flushed under her observant one-eyed stare. He waved at her dismissively and allowed her to return to her meditation. Lightning sighed and was still once again.  
>What was it that made him look at his sister this way? What was the reason he had to think such absurd thoughts when around Lightning? They had been doing so well the last week so why did they suddenly feel like they were strangers meeting for the first time? The idea of it was just sick and wrong.<p>

But was it really? The only way it could be wrong was if he—

Noctis froze suddenly. Did he really? His heart started to beat rabidly like a pump, making him feel like he would lose his breath if it kept beating that way.  
>He snuck a careful look at Lightning one more time and instantly, his body reacted with a searing heat that flamed up in his abdomen. Noctis held his breath and felt himself sweat; what had he turned into? Why did he suddenly turn into this?<p>

Lightning opened her eyes and looked at him.

She tensed at how sweaty Noctis looked. It was as if he had been walking under the sun for a couple of minutes. Lightning poked him in the forehead. "Hey." She said worriedly. Noctis jumped and tried not to pant like a rabid dog. "Sorry. I just…" He was not sure what to say; what could he possibly say to her when he was in this kind of condition?

He was attracted to Lightning. His younger sister; he felt drawn to her like a man to a woman. And it was completely sick and wrong.

If Lightning ever figured out that he was attracted to her, it could destroy everything they have together as siblings. He wanted to his himself from her, but that would make her think he no longer cared for her as a sister.  
>But then, what <em>did<em> he think of her as now? A woman? Yes, it was fine for a brother to think of his sister as a woman, but not as a humane he wished to pursue.

"Noctis."

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

Noctis swallowed then gently pressed his forehead against Lightning's. The look in his eyes surprised Lightning and unsettled her a bit; there was something about that look that troubled her, but why?  
>Her brother wrapped his arms around her carefully then kissed her forehead before he ruffled her hair fondly.<p>

"What is it?" Lightning asked, concerned now. Noctis sighed as if he were unsure of himself, which was odd because Noctis, despite his shyness, had a rather decent amount of self-confidence in himself.

The siblings sat there in silence for a couple of moments until Noctis pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly. "Sorry if I'm acting weird. I just…"  
>Lightning stroked his head and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. But are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?" "I honestly don't know…I really don't." Noctis admitted with his head lowered; he not sure if he could look at his sister without acting on his strange new impulse.<p>

Lightning sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll just…take a shower. Can I use your bathroom?" Noctis tensed at the thought of Lightning taking a shower in his bathroom, but she had done that many times before and he took showers in her bathroom before as well. Instead, Noctis nodded as calmly as possibly.

Lightning headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Noctis took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves down. He tried not to imagine what his little sister looked like when she showered. The situation just seemed to be growing worse and worse; because now he was started to imagine what Lightning's body might look like.

"_When did being a brother become so complicated?"_ Noctis mentally groaned. If this continued, Noctis felt that he might one day lose his restraint and pounce on his own baby sister like some predator. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Lightning tried to relax her tense muscles underneath the warm water running down from the showerhead.<p>

Her strawberry-blonde hair clung to her face while clear droplets slid down her strong and slender body. She felt her head spin again at the odd sensations running down her spine. When a sudden heat overcame her, Lightning turned the shower knob to cold. However, the changed temperature of the water did little to simmer down the strange heat.

She growled. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? But she felt fine and Noctis would have let her know if he noticed she was not feeling well. He always did.

The sudden thought of her older brother being just on the other side of the bathroom door suddenly sent a jolt of heat running through her. Lightning paused; it was just Noctis, he was her brother and it was not like he was going to barge in on her while she took a shower.  
>Perhaps she hit her head if she was thinking that way; Lightning hoped so, because those thoughts disturbed her somewhat.<p>

She quickly washed herself, and then dried up with a spare towel Noctis had and dressed herself before exiting the bathroom.

Lightning found Noctis by his window, staring into space instead of the scene outside. Something was off about him, Lightning could tell. They were so close that they even sometimes felt what the other was feeling.  
>She approached him slowly until she was a few feet away from him. "Noct." Her brother jumped and whipped around to look at her. "Hey Light, don't scare me like that." He chuckled nervously. Lightning shrugged and threw the towel on his face. Noctis shook it off and gave her a look as she sat down at his study table.<p>

He supposed that was safest place she could be, it was better than he bed; otherwise he might end up creating some obscene fantasy without realizing it.

Lightning seemed to sense his inner turmoil and spoke. "Whatever's on your mind just spit it out already." She sounded a little frustrated but Noctis knew he could never tell his sister that he had come to feel attracted to her as a woman. That would destroy their bond as siblings.

"I'm this close to breaking your face, Noctis." Lightning warned, giving him a stern look that told him she was very much serious.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it!" Noctis tried his best not to sound panicked or tense when he spoke. His sister was not convinced. Noctis was anxious; he needed an outlet to distract him from his growing sinful desire for Lightning.

* * *

><p>For the past few days, the siblings continued to feel awkward around one another.<p>

In reality, it disturbed them greatly; they longed to do things together as they always did before. Both wanted to know what caused this rift between them.

Lightning on the hand just wanted to make amends with her brother.

As she made her way down the hall of the Academy, she walked past the janitor's closet and froze when she heard odd noises. She eyed the closet, threw the door open and she froze in horror.  
>Her brother had a random girl pressed against the wall, her tongue was all over his and her hands groped his back. Noctis was panting like a dog from the make out session. Lightning felt her blood boil; this was <em>not<em> like Noctis at all. "What the _fuck_ is going on here!" She snarled dangerously.

Noctis gasped and jumped away from the girl. His heart stopped when he saw Lightning there; his precious baby sister was not at all happy to see him, especially in this situation.  
>The girl, as much as she wanted to stay and have Noctis in her pants, she feared Lightning; the sister was like a ferocious warrior goddess that could destroy all in her path. Immediately she got up and ran, being careful not to brush against Lightning for fear just the slightest touch could lead into her demise.<p>

Lightning turned to her brother and her glare was like a beautifully sinful hell that promised a lifetime of punishment. "Just what the fuck has gotten into you, Noctis! This is _not_ like you! I told you if there is something wrong, just tell me!"

Noctis lowered his head in shame; he was so desperate to push away his sinful passion and desire for his younger sister and he knew this would upset her. Lightning crossed her arms, waiting for his reply. Finally, Noctis sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lightning's glare hardened. "You have been saying that a lot lately. What, did you suddenly become some sort of _man whore_? Was that why you were reluctant to tell me what was wrong?" "No! It's nothing like that, Sis!" Noctis protested; if there was one thing he did not want, it was to make Lightning feel disappointed in him.  
>Noctis knew he could have any woman he wanted <em>if<em> he wished and if he actually used his assets, but for his precious baby sister who had been lonely since she first explored the world as a child. It always made him happy whenever she smiled and called him the best big brother in the world, until now he still felt that way.

"Listen Noct, I won't get in your way if that's what you want. But know I just don't want you to be like them, like those scum you see every day. I know it's probably natural since you're…a guy, but that gives you no reason to hide from me!" She scolded. She was not sure why she was acting this way; usually she would have punched him in the face and left it that way, but now…

Noctis pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

He tried not to let his craving for her to surface as he held her there. "I'm sorry Light… Fine, I'll tell you the truth. But not here." "At home then." Lightning's tone of voice clearly stated that it was a command, not a request.

Noctis nodded and pressed a brotherly kiss on her forehead before letting go of her.

* * *

><p>Lightning was already waiting by his bedroom door when Noctis returned. He had stayed back in school to take care of a few extra lessons.<p>

"Late. I'm guessing you just finished what you started back in the closet, right?" Lightning said bluntly. Noctis flinched at the accusation. "Actually… Never mind, you won't believe me anyway." Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What?" Her brother sighed, "I stayed back to finish my extra school works…"

Lightning shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine? That's it? You're not going to ask?"

"No reason to since you _are _going to explain it to me anyway."

Noctis nodded as he opened the door and allowed her to enter first. He was nervous to reveal what he had been up to lately, but she deserved to know that much at least.  
>Lightning sat on his bed and crossed one leg over the other, making Noctis gulp and his palms sweat; she had no idea what that kind of pose is doing to him. "Well?" She said impatiently.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Noctis sat down beside her.

"… I have doing it with several girls for a couple days now." He began, "I just needed an outlet so I thought…" Lightning shook her head. "And here I was thinking you still wanted to fulfill your crazy—but endearing, I must admit—dream to have your first time in bed with the girl of your dreams."  
>Noctis jumped up. "No, no! It's not like that! I mean I <em>touched <em>and made out with several girls already but I never…you know, _that_."

Lightning's facial expression made it clear that she did not believe him.

"Oh man… Lightning, I _swear_ I didn't go that far! Okay, so I thought of doing so but I held back. I still plan on having my first time with my so-called dream girl, sort of…besides it's a guy thing; you wouldn't know." Noctis said.

Without warning, Lightning connected her fist to his face, sending him flying off the bed and onto the bedroom floor. Noctis snarled. "What the fuck Lightning? What the fuck was that for? I was telling you the truth!"  
>Lightning stood over him, a hand on her hip. "So you thought you should hide that fact from me? You're my brother, Noctis. I would have helped you if you had just told me what was wrong. And you still haven't told me what was wrong!"<p>

Noctis stood up and shook his head. "I…can't."

"So you're going to continue sleazing around until you fuck some ugly slut to get rid of your so-called problems?"

"If I have to."

Lightning groaned. "I don't believe this. What happened to you?" "I don't know!" Noctis raised his voice; he just wanted to make sure Lightning kept a safe distance from him; he would rather defile some random whore than mess up his precious sister. But even if he did so, not matter how many women he touched, he always saw _Lightning_.

"I'm growing tired of this, _Big Brother_…" Lightning was losing her patience even more.

"Light, please! Just let me handle it!" He begged. His sister glared at him. "Not if your solution is to act like some kind of horny bastard that could possibly also ruin the family's name!"  
>Noctis could feel his resolve shattering every second she stood there, looking at him. "Lightning, please. Just trust me, please. You <em>don't<em> want help me with this problem."

Lightning began to calm down and her expression softened.

Gently, she pressed her forehead against his. "Try me." "You'll regret those words, Sis." Noctis warned. He was barely hanging on to whatever restraint he had left.  
>Lightning did not move and just looked at him calmly. Noctis clenched his fist. "You can't help me this time!" He yelled, moving away from her.<p>

Lightning glared cautiously. "And why is that? Tell me. What have you got to lose?"

"Everything!" Noctis snarled at her, his dark blue eyes glaring right into her lighter ones. "I find that unlikely, Noctis. What could you possibly lose because of one small problem you refuse to tell me?" Lightning retorted. Enough was enough for Noctis.

Suddenly, he pressed her up against the nearest wall.

"Fine then! You want to know my problem?" Noctis pressed her against the wall harder and leaned in until his lips touched hers. Lightning froze in place, completely shocked.  
>Noctis savored the few seconds; Lightning's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, and her scent made him feel intoxicated. He quickly pulled away before he could lose his mind and observed Lightning's reaction.<p>

She was stunned and could not move. "Now you know." Noctis said, rather ruefully and quickly escaped his room, leaving Lightning standing there.

That familiar heat began pooling inside of Lightning once again, as if engulfing her in gentle flames. Her mind was racing frantically, trying to decipher what had just transpired.  
>Her fingers slowly traced her lips. Her brother had just kissed her, and his taste still lingered in her mouth.<br>This was definitely a problem; it was wrong, it was sick, and it was sinful. So why was her heart beating faster than normal? Did that mean she liked it? Liked the fact that her own older brother seemed to desire her as a person rather than his baby sister? Lightning shook her head. This was wrong and they both knew it.

She regained her composure then ran out of the bedroom to track down Noctis.

Lightning knew the park the most likely place he'd escape to. When they were younger, they would sit by a lake under a tree that nobody else knew was in the park. From then on, that spot became their special secret place for them to talk and spend time together.

She hoped he was there as she approached the familiar tree by the lake.

Lightning spotted him sitting there staring at the water. She sighed in relief and made her way towards him.  
>Noctis tensed and reacted when he heard her footsteps. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Lightning. He looked away shamefully. "You know, you still haven't finished explaining yourself." Lightning said calmly, much to Noctis' surprise. She sat down beside him under the tree and watched the lake with him. It felt like an eternity before Noctis spoke.<p>

"What more is there to explain? I'm sick in the head, that's it."

"Was that why you tried to start sexual rendezvous with those girls?"

"… Yeah. I couldn't risk…messing with you. You're my sister and I love you; I don't want to harm you."

Lightning leaned against the tree and sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me?" "That what? That I wanted to touch you in a way that is inappropriate between siblings? That I suddenly had the urge to…do more than just brotherly comfort?" Noctis tried to keep calm as he spoke. He was surprised that Lightning was acting so casually.

"I would have been a little disgusted, I admit. But if you had told me, I could have tried to help you in some way," Lightning said, ruffling Noctis' hair.

He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. "Don't… Don't do that. It's not safe for you to be this close to me. I always feel like if I had any more physical contact with you, I would not be able to stop myself from fucking you right here and now."  
>"Still have a colorful language even in a situation like this…" Lightning smirked at him in amusement. Noctis gave her an odd stare. "And I'm surprised that you're just taking this all in stride. You're not mad that your own <em>brother<em> wants to get you in his bed?"

"Freaked out, yes. Mad, not really. I don't know; for some reason I don't feel all that bad." Lightning admitted.

"Why not?"

"… I want to try something first."

Noctis looked at her curiously; wondering what she meant by that. Suddenly, Lightning pecked on him on the lips and remained there for a moment. His eyes widened but before he could return the favor, she pulled away.  
>Lightning rubbed her temples and grumbled to herself. Noctis watched her worriedly. "Lightning?" She then gave him a bittersweet look. "Huh. It's funny; I didn't feel as bad as I was supposed to…" Noctis' eyes widened. "You…"<p>

"I can relate to your problem actually…" Lightning confessed, torn between feeling relived she got it out of her chest, and being guilty for being drawn to her brother in such a way.

Noctis sensed she had more to say, however. "But…?" "But you know this is sick and wrong." Lightning said. Noctis sighed. "Yeah, I know. But at the same time I can't help it; it's like something is telling me I _have_ to feel this way about my own sister. Is that what you're going through at the moment? Feeling like you've gone insane because you're feeling drawn to someone that you're not supposed to be drawn to this way?" "Yes." Lightning said confessed.

"… What happened to us Light? How did it come to this, of all things?"

"I don't know."

Noctis carefully placed an arm around Lightning's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Is this okay?" He asked rather shyly. Lightning nodded and continued to watch the lake with him. He still could not shake the odd and rather sinful feeling off. "Where does this leave us?"  
>"… You're asking me?" Lightning joked lightly. Noctis chuckled and laid his head on top of hers. "I know this is wrong and all, but…I actually like it this way. This is why I didn't want to tell you."<p>

"Since we're being honest here, why don't you explain yourself, _completely_?" It sounded like an order. Noctis laughed nervously. "You sure?" "I asked, didn't I?"

Noctis inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get his bearings before he said anything. He wanted to be calm and not mess up by saying panicked words that made no absolute sense.  
>"I started feeling this way a couple of weeks ago. It just happened, really; I thought I was turning into a madman or maybe I was sexually frustrated that's why my head resorted into seeing my <em>sister<em> as an attractive female." Lightning rolled her eyes. Noctis paused. "No! I meant…! You _are _attractive! I do find you attractive, just not in _that_ way! Fuck! What I meant to say was…I was _not supposed to_ find you attractive in that way. God damn it! " Noctis mentally hit himself for sounding like a total brainless idiot. Lightning chuckled. "No, I understand what you're saying."

"Anyway, I thought it would pass after some time but it didn't and worse it was making us feel awkward with each other. When I realized it was all because I was falling for you, my own sister, I knew it was wrong. I knew it would ruin everything. I didn't want that to happen so…I did what I thought would be the best solution. I started picking up girls whenever I could.  
>I thought it would make things easier, but every time I keep seeing your face instead of theirs! Not only that, I could not bring myself to go farther than oral sex or finger fucking no matter how many times I imagined it." Noctis confessed.<p>

Lightning was still calm and collected when he looked at her.

"So…here we are." Noctis concluded, still waiting for Lightning to react. Finally, she spoke. "Okay… I understand, but you didn't have to go into detail with what you do with those victims of yours." She made a face and Noctis suddenly felt playful; he simply could not resist. "Why Light? Are you jealous?"  
>"Now you're just being stupid, Noct." Lightning gave him a look.<p>

"Oh? You deny it, _Little Sis_?"

"What is there to deny?"

"That you're jealous some sluts from school touched me first."

"You're fucking sick alright."

Noctis laughed and wrapped both of his arms around Lightning's waist, making her squirm. "Let go!" She protested. Noctis smirked and pulled her closer to his body. "Admit you're jealous, Lighty-Bear…" Noctis teased, using their mother's nickname for Lightning. His sister growled and struggled more. "Don't you fucking use that name! I swear if you say it again—"

"Lighty…Bear."

"Fuck you Noctis!" Lightning shoved him backwards but he kept a firm hold on her, bringing her down with him. Lightning grunted when she landed on Noctis' study chest with him laughing heartily; Lightning could not help but manage a small smile.

They looked at each other then froze, realizing the position they were in.

Noctis leaned up slightly to press their foreheads together and nuzzled her nose with his gently. Lightning blushed then looked away. "… Not a good idea."

She felt him press a loving kiss on her temple, one that was not from a brother. The strawberry-blonde relaxed a bit and allowed him to hold her for a bit. "Lightning…" "What?"  
>Noctis sat up and settled her on his lap. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit. "I love Sis. But it's different this time." Lightning leaned back against him and nodded. "Yeah, it is."<p>

"So where does this leave us now?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"There you two are! I was worried sick since you were out at this time." Lucia said when Noctis and Lightning entered the mansion.<p>

"Sorry. The park was peaceful at this time." Lightning said. Noctis looked at her; she did not seem to reject his advances, but at the same time she did not say she returned it either.  
>He supposed he would just have to wait and see.<br>"You two get cleaned up now, dinner is almost ready." Lucia said and the pair headed upstairs while she went into the dining hall to help the maids.

Noctis and Lightning parted ways when they entered their own rooms.

As she showered, Lightning kept staring into space; she still could not believe that her own brother had fallen for her, and she might have fallen for him as well. It was a sick joke and wrong in general but it did not make them feel the least bit guilty.  
>Did that mean she and Noctis were born with sick minds, or was it something else? Whatever the reason, moving forward was their only option.<p>

Noctis meanwhile could not stop smiling. He had confessed to Lightning his sick fantasies but she stood her ground and remained the best sister he ever had. It relieved him when she admitted that she might have been feeling the same attraction as well.  
>What they were doing was sinful—deliciously sinful. Noctis wondered just how far he and Lightning would allow themselves to go.<p>

After their shower, the pair met in the middle of the hall then raced down to see who reached the dining hall first.

They both burst into the dining hall and reached their chairs at the same time, competitive looks in their eyes. Lucia giggled at the children's silliness but Giovanni seemed to frown a bit.  
>"Children, sit down. No fighting at the table." Lucia chuckled and the pair sat down in their chairs. Giovanni shook his head. "Lightning, Noctis. Please just eat your dinner."<p>

The family looked at him oddly.

"Giovanni? Are you alright?" Lucia asked her husband. Giovanni grumbled quietly and rubbed his temples. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't mind me." He then proceeded with eating. Lucia sighed in defeat before she ate as well.  
>Noctis and Lightning kept staring at their father strangely before they exchanged odd looks with each other then began eating their dinner.<br>Unknown to the family, Giovanni looked over at his wife and children discreetly. He had been on edge lately; not only was his work keeping him awake many nights, but he was also very much concerned with his quickly-growing children.

"So you two, how was school?" Lucia asked suddenly. Lightning and Noctis looked up at her then shrugged. "It's okay." They both said.  
>"Only okay?" Lucia tilted her head with a gently smile. Noctis blushed and groaned to himself. Lightning noticed this and glanced at him. "I…" Noctis began. Everyone's attention then went to him. He groaned again. "Yes Noctis?" Lucia encouraged.<p>

"I… Lightning caught me trying to have sex with a girl in a janitor's closet." He blurted.

Lightning's eyes widened in shock. What in the hell was he thinking? Instantly Giovanni was on his feet and his chair had fallen over on the floor while Lucia's mouth hung open.  
>"What are you trying to do, boy? Mess the Caelum name by frolicking around with filth? I raised you to be cleaner, and if you cannot control your libido at least date the girl first!"<p>

Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "No! It was nothing like that! Lightning caught me and then she punched me later." "You punched your brother?" Lucia aimed the question at her daughter. Lightning grunted. "Maybe."

"And you did well, Lightning." Giovanni praised with his stern eyes on his son.

"How long have you been doing something like this Noctis? We won't get upset." Lucia said gently to her son. Giovanni crossed his arms. "The hell he won't!" "Giovanni!" Lucia scolded her husband.  
>"For a while." Noctis admitted. "About a week or so. Lightning…convinced me to come clean."<p>

Lightning stared at him like he was crazy. "I didn't—"

"Yeah you did." Noctis insisted, ruffling her hair with a smile on his face. Giovanni settled down and fixed the chair back in place then sat back down. Lucia smiled. "Well it's always nice to know that I count on both of you to look after each other."  
>"Terrific…" Lightning mumbled sarcastically. Noctis chuckled at her fondly. Giovanni gave the two a stern expression before he continued eating. "Very well then. Don't do such a thing again Noctis. I mean it; you are a Caelum, not some common street boy with a horrible libido."<p>

"So you're saying you never did anything like that in your life?" Lightning questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Giovanni looked as if he were insulted. "Of course not! I was very much a well-groomed son of my father!" Noctis sighed. "Fine! I get it alright? I won't fucking touch or try to sleep with random school whores! Happy?" "Noctis Lucis Caelum! Mind your language!" Lucia scolded in a tone that made her son back down.  
>Lightning snickered, earning a poke on her temple from Noctis. "Not funny, Light!" "Yes it is…" She drawled in amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Noctis laid awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Lightning was on his mind and the moment and he was not sure if he can still restrain himself from her any longer.<p>

But would she allow him? She still had not mentioned if she truly cared for him the same way he did for her. Perhaps he should try and see for himself.

Noctis threw the covers off him and headed to Lightning's room, hoping she was still awake; and knowing her, she was probably up and reading a book.

Of all women in the world that could have gotten his full attention, his own younger sister had to be the one that enthralled him. It was like she had enchanted him into loving her just by a mere look. Once again he told himself this was wrong, yet neither of them seemed to back away from the fact that they had fallen for each other pretty deeply and way beyond the standards of siblings.

As Noctis stood outside of Lightning's door, he could see a faint light coming from beneath. She was definitely awake. He knocked a few times and Lightning answered. Noctis reminded himself to breathe; Lightning's sleep attire was a simple white short-sleeved shirt and a brown short skirt. He saw her wear this many times before, but with their current situation it felt much more different than it had been back then.

"Were you planning on coming in or are you just going to stare like a lunatic?" Lightning said, snapping him out of his fantasy.

He blushed and entered her room. Everything felt awkward again. Noctis dug around in his mind for something to say. "Sorry for…disturbing your reading. I had a hard time sleeping." He mentally hit himself for the pathetic excuse. Lightning did not seem to mind it and merely returned to her bed. He followed her and settled under the blankets with her.  
>"What are you reading now?" He asked. Lightning spared him a glance then asnwered. "The Art of Battle."<p>

Noctis chuckled nervously; he had no idea how to go about this, which made him feel like a fool since he and Lightning knew each other so well and yet here he was acting like a complete moron as if Lightning as a stranger.  
>He heard her sigh and close her book. "Listen Noct; nothing has changed, only the fact that things are a little different now. Just talk." "Yeah. Sorry. I just…I guess I'm kind of nervous." He said, leaning against the headboard. "Nervous about what?"<p>

"Do you…feel like I do right now? Or are you still here because you're my sister?"

"What?"

"I need to know if…I can do this." Noctis wrapped an arm around Lightning then kissed her forehead, leading a trail of kisses down to her lips. "And this…" He lowered his lips a bit more and pressed them against her neck then nipped her skin.  
>Lightning grunted in surprise and suppressed a groan. She was surprised with Noctis' bold actions, but she supposed she owed him an answer at least. "If I said you could, what would you do?" It was Noctis' turn to be surprised, but he smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "I would do more, if you would allow me. I know what we're about to do is wrong and sick, but if I'm heading to the underworld, I want us to at least go down together." Lightning blushed.<p>

"Since when did you turn sentimental?"

"Ever since I fell for my baby sister."

Noctis kissed her lips again but remained there much longer. Lightning slid a hand into his spiked hair and returned the sinful kiss, earning a long moan from Noctis. "Lightning…you're driving me insane." He slid a hand up and down her thigh, enjoying how smooth her skin was underneath his large hand. He could also feel some of the scars that had healed with time.

Lightning panted when she pulled her lips away from his. Noctis growled with displeasure and trailed his lips after hers, trying to get her back into the kiss but Lightning moved away from him and instead pressed her lips to his neck and experimentally bit him gently.  
>He moaned a little louder than before and clutched her hair from the growing pleasure she was awakening in him.<p>

Their hands and lips roamed each other while their quick pants and moans were the only sounds that rang out in the night inside the bedroom.

Noctis' tongue licked up and down Lightning's neck and shoulders, leaving her heated and wanting more. Once in a while Noctis suckled and bit down on her skin, marking her as his then gestured for her to return the favor.  
>Lightning pushed him down on her bed and pressed her forehead against his more she moved her head down to his neck again while her hand slid into his shirt, feeling his abdominal muscles. This seemed to please Noctis due to his rather loud response.<p>

They pressed their lips together once more and their tongues danced, mingled, and mated.

Noctis pulled away with a gasp and lay still besides Lightning, nuzzling her lovingly. "One step at a time. I don't us to rush this." Lightning nodded and allowed him to nestle her close to his still-heated body. "One step at a time."

* * *

><p>Their secret remained well-hidden for the next few weeks. They took their intimacy slow, going at a pace that the both of them agreed on. Noctis could care less that she was his sister anymore; the many special sparks and heart-pounding moments they shared was the only thing on his mind whenever he was with Lightning.<p>

He knew she felt the same way he did; Lightning was never too good with words and he knew it. But her actions during their nightly visits told him more than mere words could.

Once again, he was in front of Lightning's bedroom door. Only this time, he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

Lightning was not in bed; the sound of the shower told him where she was. Noctis felt desire pool down in his groin and he tried to hold it back for a bit longer.  
>He remembered the night when they reached the stage of slowly stripping each other of their cloths. Lightning had been slightly hesitant but she soon relaxed and took off his shirt.<p>

She moved slowly, taking time with him. Noctis had whined and growled, trying to urge her into a faster pace.

Noctis groaned, trying to hold back his growing arousal for a bit longer as he stared at the bathroom door. Making up his mind, he entered and saw Lightning's goddess-like body outlined by the shower curtain. He approached and pulled back the curtain slowly, revealing Lightning in all her glory, wet with her strawberry-blonde hair sticking to her face.

She did not seem surprised to him.

Noctis stripped himself then stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Lightning from behind, inhaling her scent; it smelled like sweet peaches, roses, and feminine musk.  
>"Any reason why you're in here?" Lightning said as she washed her body. Noctis smirked and bit her shoulder seductively. "I couldn't wait." "I can see that."<p>

Noctis tightened his hold on her as he licked the back of her neck, making her moan in pleasure. He moved one hand down between her legs and stroked her core. Lightning grunted and growled at him in response. Noctis smiled and pressed his lips against hers while his fingers worked on her.

Lightning panted at the heat he ignited inside of her. Deciding to return the favor, Lightning reached one hand behind her and grabbed onto Noctis' hardening erection.  
>She heard him gasp at the sudden contact before he moaned and bit her neck in return. She pumped his hard member while he thrust his fingers into her slick heat.<p>

This was as far as they had gone in their new relationship. Like Noctis intended, they had been taking it slowly until they were certain they wanted to proceed to the next step.

Suddenly, Noctis turned her around and lifted her by the thighs then pressed her against the wall of the shower. His lips devoured her neck, her shoulders and chest.  
>He suckled on a hardened nipple and moaned in satisfaction at the sound of Lightning's pleasure cries. She clutched the back of his head and held him there for a moment before taking a hold of his member again.<br>She stroked him harder, driving him crazy with desire and earning a loud moan from him. "Light…!" He grinded his hip against hers, making both of them even more eager to begin the real fun.

"Noctis."

"Yes?"

"I still have to finish my shower."

Noctis groaned as he placed Lightning back down on her feet. "Do you always have to do that?" She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "If you're so impatient, why don't you wash my back?" Noctis noticed her smirk; he knew that smirk so well. When Lightning had it on, he knew it meant she was up to something or was teasing. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He lathered the soap up in his hands then began rubbing her back slowly, wanting her to enjoy his touches. Lightning did not seem to mind and held still while he covered her back in soap and little bubbles. The water washed it away afterwards with Lightning scrubbing herself clean.  
>Noctis got out of the shower and grabbed a large towel and wrapped Lightning in it as she got out. He sniffed her and chuckled. "Mmm…smells delicious. I think I'm in the mood for some sweets in the middle of the night."<p>

Lightning snorted and let him wipe her dry.

After he toweled her, Noctis lifted her into his arms despite her protests and headed back into the bedroom. He placed her down on her bed and gently placed himself on top of her.  
>He leaned down and she leaned up to meet him halfway until their lips connected. They sank into the kiss, their lips dancing around each other and their tongues licking one another. Their heavy pants and lustful moans heated up the bedroom.<p>

Noctis thrust his fingers into Lightning's core once again and she arched her back. She traced a finger down his aroused member before grabbing it and stroking up and down the hardened flesh.  
>Her touches were driving him towards the edge, and fast. "Lightning!" He moaned and bucked in her hand. "Harder, Light…" He begged and clutched her shoulders as he continued to buck.<br>Lightning did as he asked and was rewarded with a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away with a gasp.

"Lightning? You think you're…?" Noctis was unsure if Lightning was ready yet. If so, he would just have to wait longer.  
>To his surprise, Lightning shifted until she was on top of him. She pecked his lips and sighed. "Don't expect me to be any good at this." Noctis smiled at her modesty. Lightning did have her insecurities at times but it was hard for people to see it underneath her strong exterior.<p>

"Have no confidence in your skills?" He teased.

"I have none. So I may be bad at it."

"That's impossible."

Noctis kissed her lips and rolled them over until he was on top now. He moved his lips to her neck while she in turn moved her own lips to his shoulders.  
>He gently parted her legs and felt his erection ache with want now that she was just a step away from being his completely and he will be hers.<p>

He kissed her thighs and nipped her skin. Lightning grunted in surprise and watched him carefully as he stroked her there, up and down in a sensual rhythm.

"Are you sure you want this tonight? I can wait longer if you need more time." Noctis whispered gently, as he slid up to her and caressed her cheek.  
>Lightning placed a hand on top of his and smiled warmly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Besides, you weren't the only one waiting." Noctis caught on to her teasing and smirked seductively. "Really now?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Are you as impatient as I am?" "You'll have to see for yourself." Lightning answered suggestively.<p>

Noctis growled excitedly and rubbed himself against her, intending to ignite the fire before they begin.

Lightning buried her fingers in Noctis' hair and pushed his head down to meet her lips. Noctis moaned and positioned himself over her. His erection pressed up against her core, reminding him how close they were. All it would take was for her to allow him and for him to enter her. Noctis rubbed himself against her entrance. "This is your last chance…Light…" He moaned into her mouth.  
>She nodded at him and arched her back at the feel of his hard arousal.<p>

Noctis held her down by the hips and pulled his lips away from hers.

He stared down at Lightning's calm blue eyes then thrust himself into her. Lightning growled at the slight pain and Noctis paused for a moment before he started again in a slow pace. When Lightning seemed to have adjusted to him he moved faster, thrusting his hardness into her warm and wet sheath as sweat formed on their bodies.

He cried out her name like a prayer to a goddess and tightened his hold on her hips. Lightning grunted and matched his rhythm, moving along with him.  
>"Damn it, Lightning!" Noctis panted and buried himself deeper into her heat. He felt Lightning's nails dig into his back, making him growl in pleasure.<br>He rolled them over, allowing Lightning to top him. At first she seemed confused on what to do.

Noctis thrust upwards, moaning. "Ride me…"

Lightning moved up and down his body; her efforts were rewarded with Noctis' loud moans and cries of pleasure. "Noct…!" Lightning panted when she felt her limits closing in. He understood and rolled them over again.  
>He peppered her shoulders with openmouthed kisses, savoring the sounds of her pleasure until he too felt close to his peak. He gripped Lightning's legs and continued his heated thrusts, moving in and out of her much faster now. Lightning grit her teeth, on the verge of her climax.<p>

Noctis moved harder until Lightning moaned his name and released.

He thrust into her a few more times, making Lightning growl tiredly at him. He let out a deep moan and spilled himself into her. Lightning grunted as Noctis collapsed on her and panted heavily.  
>"Lightning…" He hummed her name in content. "Hm?" "You're amazing." Noctis grinned at her.<p>

Lightning's face turned red at his words. He chuckled and kissed her sweaty forehead. "The next time will be much better, I promise."

He shifted into a more comfortable position, keeping Lightning in his arms. She stared down between their bodies then up at Noctis. He nuzzled her. "I don't feel like moving right now…"  
>"Noctis…" She warned. Again, he refused to move. "I like being inside you. It feels…like nothing I can describe." He bumped his hip into her.<p>

Lightning moaned lightly then groaned. "Stop that…"

"No."

Too tired to argue, Lightning nestled closer to Noctis' body and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately, making her lover smile. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes as well, taking in the feeling of him being buried deep inside of Lightning's warmth before he followed her into the land of sleep.

* * *

><p>Lightning sensed a change in her surroundings. Her eyes shot open and she leaned up on her elbows, taking a look around. She was still inside her room. However, she was naked and wrapped in the sheets, and when she tried to move something stopped her.<p>

She groaned at the odd feeling then looked beside her. Noctis was asleep beside her; his arm was wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Lightning remembered that he was still inside her. She tried to move but his arm tightened the grip. She sighed; even in sleep he was not going to let go of her for a while.

Instead she watched him as he slept. He looked peaceful, like an Adonis cursed with the beauty of darkness. She shook her head; when did she become so corny?

Noctis moaned tiredly and opened his eyes slowly. He made out the form of Lightning and frowned. "Go back to sleep, Lightning." "You have to get back to your own room soon." She reminded; they had to make sure they did not get caught by their parents or the consequences of their actions last night would be the death of them. Noctis hummed lazily.

"What time is it?"

"Three o'clock in the morning."

"It's still early. We have a couple of hours left."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Since you're awake, do you mind?" She looked between them. Her brother smirked. "No." "Noctis!" She was close to hitting him.  
>He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled their noses together. "How about we have an…<em>early breakfast<em>?" Lightning gave him a look. "Go down to the kitchen then." Noctis growled and pulled her back down on the mattress, his eyes gleaming with passion for her. "Stop teasing!" The two then buried themselves under the sheets.

* * *

><p>Giovanni rubbed a hand over his face.<p>

He could not sleep well at all last night, and in addition he was still in his office at home. He missed lying beside his wife during the cold nights, but nowadays rest was simply not coming to him whether he wanted to sleep or not.  
>He sat at his desk and opened one of the drawers to take out a file he kept inside. He sighed and opened it, skimming through its contents for the millionth time.<p>

He smiled at the picture attached to the document; it was an infant with pretty blue eyes and a tuft of hair on her head. His daughter, Lightning.

As he placed his eyes back on the papers, reluctantly looking away from Lightning's baby picture, he frowned again as he read it once more. No matter how many times he read this file, he still felt terrible as if it was the first time he saw those wretched papers.  
>He stood up and went over to the couch and laid down, resting an arm over his eyes. His mind wandered to his son and daughter; they were grown and mature. Soon he would have to make them part ways. He knew it would be cruel in their eyes since he knew how close the children were. But Giovanni was no fool; sooner or later something was going to change and he could not risk it with Noctis and Lightning. After that thought, he finally succumbed to sleep.<p>

_Classified _

_Information is strictly entrusted to Giovanni Somnus Caelum. Due to the events that had occurred, the subject is to be transferred into the home of Caelum. Subject is still at infantile stage and is assured to forget the events completely._

_Name: Éclair Farron  
>Sex: Female<br>Blood Type: AB  
>Date of Birth: May 13<br>Family: Farron  
>Family Status: Farron Clan – DECEASED<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the <strong>_**longest**_** chapter I have ever written in my life! I hope it turned out okay. More chapters are coming soon so enjoy this little story in the meantime. **

**I would like to thank all my readers; those who read and reviewed my story, I hope you guys stay awesome! I have more in store for you all!**

**Special Announcement: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICEGAL1! **

**I hope you like this birthday present from me and will continue to be an amazing artist! This chapter is 27 pages long so I do hope this small present will express how much of a great friend you are to me.**

**Everyone hang on to your seats and get ready for more drabbles!**

**Until then…**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter XI: Goddess Cure

**Disclaimer:**** Welcome once again, readers! I hope you have been enjoying yourselves so far. Here's another chapter. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter XI: Goddess Cure**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: General, Friendship (hints of future romance)**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: It had been the vow of a child still too young to comprehend the true meaning of his words. She was of the Unseen World, his savior. Nobody would take those words seriously, but Fate itself did.**

Queen Lucia tried to hold back her tears as she watched her two-year-old son suffer from yet another fever. The child had been frail of health since birth and Lucia was forever grateful that her husband and king, Giovanni still loved their child despite his frail health.  
>Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the only child of the king and queen was a sickly babe; he often caught fevers that lasted longer than normal and even suffered some pains in his body. He was weak and did not venture out of the palace for fear that another fever would strike at him again when everybody least expected it.<p>

Lucia could feel herself suffer at the plight of her son. She wanted his pain to end; she wanted him to be strong and be able to join other children in play, she wanted to be able to read him stories of the great deities without constantly looking at him to make sure his shivering or pains did not worsen, she wanted Giovanni to be able to play sword fights with his son in the future. But most of all, she wanted him to live long and happily without the constant attack on his health.

She reached over and stroked her son's tufts of midnight-black hair.

"My son… No matter what, I _will_ find a cure for you." She swore, feeling her son's burning forehead. The toddler grabbed his mother's hand happily, but a powerful soreness brought him back into a curled up state and made him whimper in pain.  
>Lucia could not bear the sight no matter how many times she had seen it already. She tucked Noctis in, kissed his forehead, and then left the room. She instructed some of the servants to keep watch over him and alert her and Giovanni if anything were to occur.<p>

She went into her husband's study and found him slaving over papers.

Theirs was a world that mixed between modernization, magic, legends, facts, buildings and shrines. Technology and the powers of magic and swords—otherwise known to some as the Arts—worked as equals to create the world they lived in now.  
>Finally noticing his wife's presence, Giovanni looked up. "Ah, Lucia. Forgive me, I was just…" "No, it is alright." She reassured.<p>

The king sat down with a heavy sigh. "How is he?"

"He has a very high temperature and he seems to have soreness on his body."

"Damn it all!" Giovanni banged his hands on his desk in frustration. He prayed to the gods in the Unseen World to watch over his son and somehow cure him. Giovanni wanted nothing more than to spend time with his little boy, but that future seemed bleak now.  
>Lucia noticed her husband's expression. "Giovanni, I swear I will find a way to make our son healthy! He has to be!" "Lucia, I am calling every great healer and doctors I can find. I am doing my very best—"<p>

The queen raised her hand. "There is something we have not tried yet."

Giovanni gave his wife a confused look. "What do you mean Lucia?" "The shrine. We have not yet tried praying at the shrine!" She said.  
>The king's eyes widened. "The shrine is at the outskirts of the city, Lucia! Not only that, but nobody goes there unless the matter is of <em>great importance and urgency<em>!" "Isn't Noctis of great importance?" Lucia retorted, "Our son is growing weaker and weaker. I have to at least try asking the Deities themselves!"

Giovanni inhaled deeply and thought for a moment.

The shrine or the Hall of Gods stood high and proud at the outskirts of the city; it was there that the statues of the Deities from the Unseen World are kept. People journeyed there to ask for assistance from any of the gods and the Deity that had been called upon will appear before the mortal and assist them.  
>Giovanni felt unsure if those great figures would even care to spare time for a sickly child. But his queen did have a point; they had to at least try. With a defeat grumble, he nodded. "Alright… But Lucia, be careful and bring an escort with you when you go to the shrine."<p>

His queen nodded. "Thank you Giovanni." She walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and left the study. She too hoped the Deities would spare a moment to listen to her plea for her son's health.

She entered her son's room and found him sleeping peacefully. She felt his forehead again and the heat was still there. But at least the pain in his body was not disturbing his slumber; Etro knew the child needed all the rest he could get.  
>Lucia would need to bring her son along with her to the Hall of Gods for the Deity to see. She felt nervous already but she held it in for the sake of her little boy. Tomorrow she will venture off out of the city and head to the Hall of Gods and pray. Hopefully they will answer her; there had been no news of the Unseen World being in any jeopardy thus it meant the gods and goddesses were merely resting.<p>

She sat there beside her son's bed and watched over him for the whole night.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Your Majesty?" One of the servants asked as they helped the queen dress in for the short journey.<p>

Lucia nodded. "Yes. I will be bringing a few escorts along, not to worry. I will have to bring my son as well; the Deity I summon will need to see him."

Noctis had been placed on a couch in the living room, wrapped in a large warm blanket and shaking uncontrollably.

Giovanni entered the room and approached his wife. "You be safe now, you hear?" He said sternly. Lucia smiled at him. "We will be just fine, Giovanni. We'll be home in a couple of hours."  
>The escorts stood beside their queen as she left the castle with them following. The king watched as the party left. He prayed once again that his son will finally come through in the end.<p>

Lucia carried Noctis in her arms as she walked around the city. Her escorts would tell her to let them carry the young prince but she shook her head at them and smiled warmly, thanking them for their assistance.

It was easy finding the exit to the city, but the tricky part was walking all the way to the Hall of Gods. It was more of a tradition for people to walk to the shrine instead of heading there by vehicles and Lucia was somewhat of a tradition follower.  
>The outskirts were wide and open like a field that had been dried up during the season. The queen walked on with her two escorts watching over her and her son.<p>

Noctis would shake once in a while but relaxed again. Perhaps the fresh air was helping him a bit.

"Would you like to rest for a while Majesty?" One of the escorts asked. Lucia looked in front of her then down at Noctis in her arms. "Very well. We will rest here for a few minutes." She sat down on the grass along with her escorts. She laid Noctis down on her lap.  
>Her son shifted to face her and buried his face in her chest, trying to keep close to his mother's warmth. "Not to worry Noctis, we are nearly there. Only a few more steps to go…"<p>

Noctis whimpered and tried to go back to sleep.

A few more minutes and the party were up again. They went up a steep hill until a dark shape appeared before them. The party gasped in awe; before them was a tall structure made of dark stone with torches lit up with blue flames at the entrance. It was the Hall of Gods.  
>The escorts helped their queen at the top of the hill and watched as she walked quickly into the shrine. The two men stood guard at the entrance while their Queen Lucia prayed inside.<p>

Lucia treaded the halls slowly with Noctis asleep in her arms.

The hall was long and dimly, but decently lit with blue flames that burned in torches at the upper walls. On either side of the hall were large statues of the Deities from the Unseen World. Their stone eyes stared down at Lucia as she walked past each on one of them.

Finally, she could see the end. There, at the end of was a large round hall; its corners were filled with smaller, human-sized statues of the ones in the hall. The statues of the Deities seemed to look right at her as she approached them. At the statues' feet were pedestals with smaller statues of what people believed were the Deities' respective Crystals.  
>It was said that when a mortal prayed and summoned a Deity, the statue of the respective god or goddess' crystal will glow, allowing the person to know which Deity is being sent into the world. Lucia tightened her grip on Noctis and took a deep breath. She kneeled and bowed her head to the statues. Noctis began to shake in her arms, becoming restless in his sleep.<p>

"O Mighty Ones from the Unseen Realm, hear my pleas. I beg of you; please grant me this one wish to help my son. I am willing to offer anything in exchange for my son's health." Lucia prayed and remained on her knees, keeping her sick son warm in her arms.

Suddenly, the hall lit up a bit more.

One of the Crystal's statue lit up; it was a rose-shaped one and it glowed a reddish-pink. A white light flashed in front of the queen. She looked up and saw what she believed was what people called a Gate. As she looked on, a blurred figure came through the gate and walked towards her.

Lucia looked up in awe which suddenly turned into a look of confusion when she saw the figure before her. A tall woman dressed in bright silver valkyrie-like armor with a shield on her left arm; inside her armor she wore what appeared to be a sleeveless skin-tight black suit underneath. She also wore thigh-high armor boots, and over her left leg is a long sash made of white feathers.  
>Her physical features consisted of pinkish strawberry-blonde hair; her bangs were spiked at the end and fell over her face, seemingly covering her right eye at times while the rest of her hair draped over her left shoulder. She had a heart-shaped face, and a rather cold-looking expression which became just as confused as the queen's was.<p>

Lucia had no idea what had just happened; the one before her was not a healer deity as she had prayed for, but instead the woman that appeared was Goddess Lightning, a Warrior Goddess. She was legendary among many mortals, being Goddess Cosmos' general and guardian to Cosmos' sister goddess, Etro before she passed on, leaving her duties to Cosmos.  
>The goddess was just as confused as the mortal queen was. Still, she regained her composure, held her head high and looked at the one who must have prayed for the assistance of a god or goddess.<p>

"You summoned for assistance?"

Lucia was stunned at the sound of the goddess' voice; it held authority and power and could easily intimidate anybody. And yet, it had some sort of gentle tone to it perhaps if the goddess allowed it.  
>The queen lowered her head again and answered the Deity in front of her. "Yes my Lady. I am Lucia Caelum, I had wished to speak to a Healer God or Healer Goddess. My son…" She looked down at the boy in her arms. His condition seemed to have worsened again.<p>

Goddess Lightning followed her gaze and caught sight of the toddler wrapped in a thick blanket and shivering; obviously sick with a terrible fever.

She got down on one knee before Lucia in order to have a better look at Noctis. She observed how terrible his condition was. She then looked at the boy's mother. "You are queen of Arcana?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Nonetheless, Lucia nodded humbly. "Yes, Great Goddess."

"Your son is…?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, Goddess Lightning."

The goddess looked at the sick child once again and held her stare for a long moment. She could feel something from the boy, like a great and pure strength that would one day lead to future greatness. Being a Warrior Goddess of discipline and good judgment, she was a good judge of character; she knew the boy was someone important.

Finally, she stood up and looked over to a crystal ornament that laid around in the hall and stared at its dull-pointed top.

She grabbed hold of it and easily tore it off its base as if it were made of soft material. The sheer strength of the Warrior Goddess reminded Lucia that this was a figure of power that held judgment and authority over humans, and yet these powerful deities were always known to spare a moment should a person pray and plea for their help.  
>This benevolent trait of Deities was shown through the very actions of Goddess Lightning who seemed to be concentrating on helping Lucia despite not being a Healer Goddess.<p>

The queen watched as the goddess took out a survival knife that looked rather modern. She wondered what a being from the Unseen World would be doing with such a regular-looking knife. Then again, the Deities were said to sometimes visit the world of humans; perhaps she had gotten that knife during one of those visits.  
>With the survival knife, the Warrior Goddess began carving at the crystal ornament she broke off. She seemed to be carving the object into a thinner shape before creating a hole at the top. Soon the object had become a slightly thin diamond-shaped vial. The goddess put away her knife and waved her arm to the side where a majestic-looking silver blade with a black center and silver carvings on it was summoned into her hand.<p>

Lucia watched in awe.

The goddess then took off her armguard and glove and placed the blade of her sword on her palm then squeezed the blade bade in her hand. Blood dripped from her palm. She then took the vial and allowed her blood to drip into it until it was half-full. She then corked the vial and almost instantly her blood glowed into a white then green and then blue color before settling into a paler shade of blue.

She turned back to Lucia and handed her the vial.

"Return home and continue the day like normal; feed, bathe and look after your son like you do every day, and before you let him go to sleep make him drink the potion. He should feel better after a while." Goddess Lightning said.  
>The queen held the vial in her hand and stared at it with wonder. She looked up at the goddess and bowed once more. "I thank you, Goddess Lightning! I am grateful!"<p>

The female Deity shook her head. "Go now."

Lucia nodded, thanked her again then left the Hall of Gods. Goddess Lightning watched silently as the queen left, her mind still reeling with confusion; the queen had obviously needed and prayed for a Healer, so why had _she_, a Warrior Goddess, been summoned instead.  
>With a shrug, she turned and headed back into the portal once it flashed again, welcoming her back home to Valhalla where she was sure the others awaited her.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lucia had returned to the palace with the good news, Giovanni had been greatly relieved.<p>

He was sure that Noctis now had a fighting chance as she watched Lucia head upstairs to prepare a bath for their son. He hoped this would finally solve all their problems of the little prince's health; they all would just have to wait and see.

Evening soon came and Lucia tucked her son in; it was almost time for him to go to bed.

The queen took out the potion given to her and stared at it. It had been created from the Warrior Goddess' own blood, surely it must be powerful.  
>She felt her son's forehead. It was still somewhat warm but not as bad as earlier that day. He need only to drink the potion and all should be well.<p>

Noctis looked up at his mother as she helped his sit up slightly.

"Drink this, Noctis. It will help." Lucia said, showing him the vial. The prince did not feel like taking more medicine, but he was too tired and weak to argue with her so he did as told. He leaned forward while his mother uncorked the vial and placed it to his lips. She tipped it and the contents spilled into the prince's mouth.  
>She made sure he drank it all before letting him go and allowing him to lie down. Noctis coughed a bit then settled down into his warm blankets.<p>

All that was left is for the potion to take effect.

* * *

><p>It was a miracle.<p>

Days had passed since the prince had drunk the potion and now he was as strong as the other children. One the day after he drank the potion, Noctis had stopped shivering and his temperature had returned to normal. After that he began crying for someone to help him get out of bed. When no one came to his aid, the boy slipped out of bed himself and walked out of his room.

Everyone, especially the queen and king had been in shock when they saw him walk by himself instead of being carried like a sick lamb. The Warrior Goddess' potion had worked!

Now as they days went on, Prince Noctis grew stronger and healthier, now able to play outside with his father, and in the future, other children his age as well.  
>That time came soon as well; three boys named Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, sons of Giovanni's colleagues became fast friends with the little prince. It made Lucia smile to see that her son had people to be with now.<p>

At the back of the queen's mind, she decided that once Noctis was a bit old enough, she will once again journey to the Hall of Gods with him and thank the goddess that saved his life.

By the time Noctis was five, Lucia told him to get ready for a short jouney. The prince seemed excited and did as he was told while Lucia called on the escorts again.  
>"Where are we going?" Noctis asked excitedly. His mother laughed heartily. "To the Hall of Gods, Noctis. We're going to be thanking the goddess who saved your life." Noctis' eyes shimmered with curiosity and excitement; his mother had told him stories of the Deities from the Unseen World and now he was about to me a real live Goddess.<p>

Lucia could not help but smile; it was just like children to be excited about seeing something strange and new.

Giovanni saw them off once again, watching as his son skipped along beside his mother eagerly with two escorts guarding them vigilantly. The king sighed and shook his head fondly before heading back inside to continue his work.

"What are Deities like?" Noctis asked.

"They are like people; the only difference is they were granted special powers and long life in order to look after us."

"What was my goddess like?"

Lucia paused at his words and chuckled a bit. His goddess; technically it was true since Goddess Lightning did heal Noctis from his sickness. "You will see once we get there." The queen said. Noctis pouted but he was not more eager to see it with his own eyes even more.

The trip did not feel like it took too long because of the young prince's seemingly endless bursts of energy; neither his mother nor their escorts seemed to feel tired. It was like he was filling them with encouragement by merely walking on strongly.  
>Lucia felt a swell of pride in her as she watched her son. She felt that she had made the best decision in returning to the shrine to thank the goddess.<p>

Soon the familiar shape of the shrine appeared in front of them.

The escorts wished their queen and prince luck then stood guard outside like before. Lucia led Noctis in and the boy was immediately taken by the magnificent statues that lined the halls.  
>"Are they the Deities, Mommy?" He asked. Lucia nodded. "Yes Son. These are the men and women who live in the Unseen Realm as gods and goddesses, and right now we are about to meet the one who helped cure your sickness."<p>

Noctis felt giddy inside. He could not wait to see what a goddess looked like.

He watched as his mother got on her knees and bowed to the more human-sized versions of the statues he saw earlier. Lucia then spoke, "Great Ones from the Unseen World, hear me and listen to my plea; I wish to speak with the Warrior Goddess of silver armor and cold blue eyes. Let her know I merely request her presence."  
>It was silent for a moment until the rose-shaped statue glowed in that familiar pinkish-red light and a flash of white appeared before Lucia and her son. Noctis gaped at the strange sight.<p>

He and his mother watched as a tall woman in silver armor appeared before them, stepping out of the portal. The goddess seemed confused as to why she was being called again.

Lucia bowed. "Goddess Lightinng, it is I."

The goddess recognized her right away. "Queen Lucia. You summoned me?"

"Yes Lady Lightning. I came back to express my gratitude. The potion you gave me saved my son; he's well and healthy now."

The goddess exhaled. "I'm glad." Lucia smiled up at the goddess then got to her feet. "My Lady, this is my son." She pulled Noctis in front of her and held his shoulders. "I brought him here to meet the one who saved him."  
>Goddess Lightning seemed surprised and looked at the boy standing in front of her. His eyes were wide with awe and wonder as he looked up at her. She kneeled down and formed a small smile that was hard to detect. "It's good to know you're healthy and well, Prince Noctis. It's an honor to meet you." She bowed her head respectfully. Noctis stared at her armor and feather half-skirt.<p>

"Prince Noctis." The goddess said, catching the boy's attention. She placed a hand on the boy's head. "Listen to me, Prince. As the future ruler of your country you must remember to put the people before yourself; a king needs his people so treat them well with respect and may your kingdom prosper."

Lucia smiled at the speech; it was expected from such a revered Warrior Goddess.

Noctis grinned up at the goddess then turned back to his mother excitedly. "Mommy! Guess what! I know what I want to do when I grow up!" Lucia chuckled and the goddess merely watched them, her body straight like a vigilant soldier.  
>"What Noctis? Tell me." Lucia said, smiling at her excited son. Noctis grabbed her hand and pointed at the goddess. "When I grow up, I want to marry Goddess Lightning!"<p>

Lucia paused, completely surprised and caught off guard by her son's words. The goddess too looked as if she was in shock but it was hard to tell if she was merely caught off guard or if she was shocked. Lucia could have sworn she saw a tint of red on the goddess' cheeks, but she could not be sure.

Goddess Lightning cleared her throat and tried to remain stone-faced.

Lucia laughed warmly. "Oh Noctis, that is so sweet of you. But I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to marry Goddess Lightning." "Why not?" The boy asked innocently, tilting his head in a rather precious fashion.  
>"Well as a goddess I am sure she is very busy looking after the mortals. Not only that, Deities are on a higher level than we humans." Lucia said gently. Those words only seemed to make the young prince more determined. "Then I'll grow up to be really strong so I can marry Goddess Lightning! You'll see! I'll become a great person so I can marry her."<p>

The Warrior Goddess nearly coughed on her own breath.

"Oh…well…I am sure Goddess Lightning feels flattered, Noctis…" Lucia had noticed the goddess' reactions and realized that perhaps the Deities were just as human as the mortals. The goddess cleared her throat. "I apologize, Your Highness. But I must return to Valhalla; I am needed at the moment." The queen nodded and took her son's hand. "Yes, we understand, Lady Lightning. Again, thank you so much for saving my son. The kingdom is forever in your debt."

"Yes, well. I must go now. Queen Lucia, Prince Noctis." The goddess bowed. Lucia bowed in return and walked back towards the shrine's exit. Noctis remained there for a few moments, looking up at the strawberry-blonde goddess. Sensing the boy still had something to say, she kneeled down to his eye level. Noctis grinned and pressed a kiss onto Goddess Lightning's cheek. Noctis then followed his mother out while waving goodbye at his 'future wife'.

The goddess watched as the queen and her son left the shrine before turning to leave through a portal that appeared to take her back to Valhalla.

As soon as her feet touched familiar grounds, her fellow Deities were on her almost instantly. "Hey Light! How was the visit?" "How's the prince? Is he better?" The others said all at once. Lightning sighed and ignored most of them until Zidane, the Messenger God and God of Thieves spoke teasingly, "Hey Light I heard you got proposed to!"  
>The other Deities paused and stared at their General. Lightning growled, "Zidane, I warned you not to ever eavesdrop on other Deities' business."<p>

"Heh. I know, I know. I just could not help but overhear." Zidane went on teasing.

"Overhear what?" A raven-haired goddess asked.

Lightning grunted. "Never mind, Tifa."

Zidane snickered. "Little Prince Noctis said he wants to marry Light when he grows up!" The other gods and goddess turned their surprised gaze to their general. Then all at once, they came at her, joking, cooing, and wolf-calling.  
>"Wow! You just got a <em>prince<em> to propose to you!" "I always knew you had something in you, Light!" "That was sweet, Lightning. I knew he would like you!" "You did a good thing in saving him, Lightning."

That last comment reminded Lightning of a certain question.

"That reminds me; Queen Lucia came to pray for a Healer Deity. So why didn't _you_ or Aerith answer the call, Yuna?" Lightning directed the question towards a brunette goddess with bi-colored eyes. She thought for a moment. "I…I don't know. I would have heard her if she had called for a Healer, but neither I nor Aerith were called out."  
>Lightning crossed her arms and sighed. "Why summon me? I'm a <em>Warrior Goddess<em>, not a Healer." "Maybe it's a strange twist of fate." Tifa said, chuckling.

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"What matters is the prince is healthy and safe from dying of sickness." Cloud, a Warrior God, said while placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder.  
>"By the way Lightning, how was your first kiss?" Zidane started again. Lightning glared at him icily. The others snickered. Only Yuna smiled politely. "I thought it was sweet of him. He was just thanking you in his own way."<p>

Lightning calmed down then rubbed her temples. "I'm going to rest."

She walked past the others and headed back to her temple. Each Deity had their own temple to live in as their own homes. Lightning had taken up residence in Etro's temple after the goddess' passing; Cosmos had decided to remain in the Order's Sanctuary and instead offered the temple to Lightning as a gift and home residence.

Lightning entered her sleeping chamber and unbuckled her chest plate off her body, letting it fall to the floor with a clang.

She sat on her bed with a tired sigh. Unconsciously, she touched the cheek the young prince had kissed and felt her face grow warm. She expected he would forget about what he had said in a couple of years. After all, children say strange things all the time and are not to be taken too seriously. Still, she found herself smiling just a bit as she touched her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope you all liked this. Now, I just wanted to say that nowadays I noticed how people most, if not always (but it seems to be going there) seem to portray Noctis as a playboy or sadistic abusive sex predatorbeast, or some arrogant bastard who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself and sex or whatever. I actually enjoy those but sometimes it gets tiring afterwards.**

**I know Noctis probably seems to fit that kind of persona because of his dark looks or it's the writer's style maybe, but I wish that people will give that personality a break and try some new ones. Now I will not act like I have not thought of that kind of portrayal; I am actually planning on writing down some dark romances in the future but for a while I will be taking a break from those just to get my mood for dark stuff back. I like to try and be flexible so I experiment with different other personalities while also keeping faithful to the characters' canon personality.**

**I am not criticizing or anything, I just want to suggest that people learn to portray Noctis in other ways instead of that one kind.**

**Anyway, thank you again for taking the time to read these stories and more will be coming soon. Thank you to all you readers who commented and enjoyed. I wouldn't be having so much fun without you; your comments keep me going! So I'll be seeing you next time!**

**Until then…**


	12. Chapter XII: Bonding

**Disclaimer:**** I hope I did not keep you guys waiting for too long. Here is another treat for you all.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XII: Bonding**

**Rating: T+ (Hints of non-detailed animal mating)**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, (Little) Serah, Tifa, Cloud**

**Pair: Lightis, (Developing) CloTi**

**Notes: Their difference did not matter to them, just the fact that they were together and they wanted to remain that way. Now with a home and a family, the former stray attempts return the romantic efforts of her canine friend.**

The day started like usual; Tifa Lockhart woke up early and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast while her animals all slept cuddled together on the large soft doggy bed.  
>It was new for Noctis, the handsome black-and-white husky, to remain in bed during breakfast time. But ever since Tifa adopted his stray cat friends, Lightning and Little Serah, Noctis had been lavishing himself in the attention of Lightning, even sleeping in with the cats.<p>

Tifa found this highly amusing and sweet at how strong the bond between the cats and dog was. Tifa reached for a box of cat munchies and gave it a shake, creating a rattling noise. The animals did not wake up from their sleep. The dark-haired woman giggled then walked closer to the animals and kneeled beside the doggy bed.

"Noctis, Light, Serah. Breakfast time!" She coaxed. Noctis stirred, bringing his front leg around Lightning's body even more, seemingly pulling the female cat closer to his larger body. Little Serah, the playful and hungry kitten sister of Lightning twitched and buried her face against her older sibling's belly.

Tifa shook her head and stroked her dog's head gently. Noctis finally lifted his head, opened his mouth widely and yawned. "Hey boy!" Tifa grinned. Noctis looked at his owner and barked happily in greeting.  
>Lightning stirred as well then opened her bright blue eyes, sighting her new human. Tifa lowered her hand to the cat's face, allowing Lightning to sniff her then lick her fingers. "Come on you two, it's time for breakfast." Tifa got up and headed back into the kitchen to prepare the pets' food.<p>

Noctis yawned again then bent his head down to lick the top of Lightning's head before doing the same to Serah's tiny one. The white kitten mewed as she woke up and stared at her sister's eyes. Lightning groomed Serah's fur while Noctis stretched and walked out of the doggy bed.  
>The three animals suddenly looked up to see Tifa placing their bowls down in their usual spot. Immediately Serah hopped out of the doggy bed and trotted over to the bowl with the cat food, meowing all the way.<p>

Ever since Lightning and Serah moved in, Noctis had been sharing his double-bowl with Lightning; the second bowl that usually held his water was now where Lightning's share of food was while Serah had the other bowl all to herself.  
>It surprised Tifa how much Noctis enjoyed sharing the other side of his bowl with a cat or even eating breakfast with cats.<p>

Serah, being raised a stray little kitten was always hungry and eager to eat whenever food was available. But lately, the kitten had been growing active and healthy, making her more playful, curious, and eager to explore.

As soon as breakfast was over, Tifa headed back upstairs to get ready for work.

The animals watched her then looked at each other. "Is she always this excited to go to work?" Lightning asked. Serah mewed and walked up to the stairs, trying to test her skills in climbing up the large carpeted cliffs.

"Sometimes. Tifa just seems to like working hard, it's just how she is; a dedicated and hard worker." Noctis explained, answering Lightning's question. He and his would-be life partner turned their attention back to the curious Serah who was now on the third step and was trying to climb up the fourth one.  
>At that moment Tifa headed downstairs, dressed in her uniform. Noticing the kitten, she picked Serah up. "You three behave while I'm at work, okay?" She said as she set Serah down beside the doggy bed. Noctis and Lightning watched as Tifa left the house and got into her car, then drove off.<p>

After that the car was out of sight, Lightning went into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter and began licking her black paw clean. Serah tried to follow her sister's example and meowed in complaint when she could not jump high enough to reach the counter.  
>Noctis chuckled and picked Serah up by the scruff the pressed his paws up against the counter and placed her there beside her older sister.<p>

Lightning stared at Serah as if contemplating something. Noctis seemed to know what it was she was thinking about.

"She's still too young to be trained, Light. Just wait for another month of weeks or so." Lightning looked at her canine companion. "Sooner or later, she will need to learn. Now that she's being well fed, she'll have the energy for it."

Noctis sighed and sat on his haunches. "You're in a home now, Lightning. There's no need to try and survive as if something was going to attack you." "Better safe than sorry." Lightning stated with finality.  
>The husky looked over at Serah. The kitten was once again up and about in the kitchen counter, exploring every nook and cranny she could get into. Lightning kept her watchful eyes on her curious sister as the kitten sniffed the toaster before moving on to the side of the fridge.<br>Noctis chuckled at how overly active and curious Serah had become ever since moving into his and Tifa's home. The kitten obviously adored their owner and tends to follow Tifa around at times. At first this worried Lightning but she calmed down after realizing Tifa was indeed a responsible and caring pet owner.

Suddenly, Little Serah hopped off the counter and crawled underneath the fridge.

Immediately the two older animals ran after her. Noctis barked for her to come out but Serah was determined to find out what lay under the humans' 'frozen food box'.  
>Lightning sighed in exasperation and squeezed herself underneath the fridge to grab the kitten herself. After a few seconds, Lightning emerged with a disappointed-looking Serah dangling from her mouth.<p>

Noctis laughed gently then licked Serah's fur, getting rid of any dirt that might have clung onto her white coat.

Lightning pressed herself against the dog, making him look at her. "… Never thought I'd end up living my life with a dog _and_ a human." She admitted. Noctis panted happily and nuzzled the large white cat while the kitten took the chance to explore other parts of the house.

The white cat purred as the husky licked her fur clean for her.

It was odd how Noctis seemed to enjoy being around cats like her; when they first met, Noctis had been determined to chase her put her down but in the end Lightning had outwitted him, but the next time they met it was out of curiosity until it turned them into unlikely friends.

During that stormy night when Lightning and Serah had been huddled together inside their old cardboard box home, the thunder boomed so loudly it made Serah squeak and the box had been on the verge of softening up and dissolving.  
>When Noctis suddenly came dashing over to them and announced he was taking them home, Lightning had been reluctant; the box was the only home she knew but if Serah was not taken in somewhere dry soon…<p>

The cat had agreed and instantly, Noctis took Serah by the scruff and urged Lightning out.

The pair had sprinted under the heavy blinding rain, heading towards Noctis' home where his human was waiting worriedly.  
>Lightning had not expected Tifa and the other humans to be so welcoming and caring. Serah had been fed and cleaned up along with Noctis and Lightning. For the first time, the cats experienced the feeling of a warm and cozy home.<p>

They settled with Noctis in his doggy bed after Tifa announced she would be keeping the sisters, after some urging from Noctis. Tifa seemed to enjoy having Lightning and Serah around the house and treated them with love like she did with her dog. Noctis had been happy that the cats were staying.  
>And as Noctis predicted of his animal-loving master, Tifa loved the cats after the first day; she played with Little Serah often, which made the white kitten adore the human to the point that she would follow Tifa all day, even try to come along with her to work.<p>

Noctis chuckled to himself when he recalled the time Serah first tried following out the door when the human was on her way to work.

Tifa had tried many times to tell Serah to stay at home, even explaining why she could not bring her to work. Serah kept tailing at Tifa's heels until the brunette was practically late for work. Finally, Lightning had decided to step in and hold her kitten sister back.  
>The action had surprised Tifa, making her wonder if the older cat had understood the situation and held Serah back on purpose. Noctis only wagged his tail smugly at Tifa when she looked at him oddly.<p>

Lightning gently smacked Noctis' muzzle, taking him out of his dream world.

The husky blinked then looked down at the white cat. "Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there." He said. The cat grunted. "I noticed."  
>The duo then turned to find Serah rolling around on the floor, playing with Noctis' favorite squeaky toy; the chocobo.<p>

At first when Serah had seized the squeaky toy chocobo, Tifa had been worried that Noctis might suddenly turn territorial since he was so possessive of his favorite toy. A college friend of Tifa's had once brought his female dog, a poodle named Stella, over with him on a visit.  
>And although Noctis had been polite to the female like the gentleman of a dog that Tifa knew that he was, the female made the biggest mistake in playing with the huge husky's chocobo toy.<p>

Noctis then had started growling and possessively grabbed his toy back from the female.

He became territorial and refused to give up his chocobo even to Tifa. From then on, Tifa made sure to warn visitors, especially ones with pets, to avoid the chocobo squeaky toy as it triggers Noctis' territorial and possessive nature.  
>But it had been outright shocking to Tifa, Zack, Aerith, and even Cloud when Noctis just sat back and <em>watched<em> as Serah played with his precious chocobo toy. Even when Lightning, an older cat touched it, Noctis just tolerated it. He even picked up the toy and handed back to the kitten when it flew from her reach.

This new behavior in her dog made Tifa wonder just how much the cat sisters had influenced Noctis' life.

Now as Serah rolled around, making the toy squeak, Noctis could not help but laugh a bit. If it had not been for his faithful owner feeding the cats, Serah would not have had such energy to work with. Lightning too started adjusting to life in a home with a human.

* * *

><p>Tifa smiled politely at the customers as they took a seat at a table and took their order. As usual, it was a busy day at the café and Tifa was at the top of her game.<p>

To the café staff and customers, Tifa was everyone's all time favorite; having a great personality and gentle touch, a hard worker, dedicated employee, and great cook, Tifa had unknowingly won the hearts of everyone around her in the café, including the manager.

"Hey Tifa!" One of Tifa's fellow waiters called, "How's that dog of yours doing? Still going nuts over that chocobo toy of his?" Tifa laughed lightly. "He's doing fine. He's actually learning to share that toy with the cats, actually."

Her co-worker's eyes widened. "_Share_? That's nuts! And when did you get cats?" "A couple of weeks ago. I never told you guys…did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, they are both female; one's a kitten and the other is around Noct's age."

Another waitress joined in the conversation. "How cute! What're their names?" Tifa chuckled. "The kitten is called Serah and her big sister is called Lightning." "Lightning? I thought that was a guy's name." The waiter said.  
>"How's Noctis coping with having cats in the house?" The waitress asked. Tifa could not help but smile. "To tell you the truth, Noctis was the one who brought the cats home. So, he's doing great."<p>

"Wait. _He_ was the one who brought the cats into the house?"

"Yep."

"Wow…"

Tifa expected as much; after all it was not often that a pet dog brings home a couple of stray cats home out of the rain.  
>The sound of the bell ringing above the café door, Tifa got back into her working persona and walked off to greet the customer. "Welcome to the 7th Heaven café!" She greeted. When she looked up at the new customer, she froze.<p>

Cloud Strife smiled politely. "Nice to see you Tifa."

"Ah…I…you…" Tifa stammered and mentally hit herself; she was never likes this, she never stammered when she was at work. How embarrassing!  
>Cloud looked at her carefully. "You okay?" "Uh…yes! I'm okay. Um…I'll bring you to your table." The brunette blushed as she led Cloud over to a table near the corner of the café. "Thanks." He said as he sat down. Tifa nodded and tried to control her blush. "Just call when you're ready to order." She said and walked back off to check on the other customers.<p>

"Wow Tifa. Who was that piece of art?" A fellow waitress asked. Tifa wiped the empty tables clean, not sparing the woman a glance but answered anyway. "That's Cloud. He's a friend of mine and a friend of Zack and Aerith."

The waitress looked over at the blonde man, who was looking at the menu, in appreciation. "Nice… Is he single?" Tifa glanced up. "Lexi…" She sighed. Lexi shrugged. "Just asking. He seems like a very nice piece of work."  
>"He's not like that, Lexi. And he's a good friend so I know him well." Tifa said firmly while maintaining her politeness. Lexi smirked. "Then do you know his number and what kind of girl he likes?" Tifa rolled her eyes and walked away while holding back the urge to groan in annoyance.<p>

She then glanced at Cloud and felt her face turn red. She looked away and headed into the staff room.

Cloud looked up from the menu and saw Tifa walk into the staff room then looked back to the menu. For some reason, he found her shy side rather endearing. Most likely it was another one of Tifa Lockhart's personal charms that she never knew she had.  
>Shaking his head with a chuckle, he went back to checking the menu until he found something to his liking.<p>

* * *

><p>Noctis and Lightning laid pressed against each other's bodies under the shade of a tree in the backyard. Serah had gone off to take a cat nap after her endless bursts of energy finally decided to take a break. Lightning had placed her in the doggy bed and lulled to sleep before joining Noctis outside to lie in the shade.<p>

The husky lowered his head to lick the top of the cat's head. Lightning purred at the attention the lifted her head upwards when Noctis started licking her whole face.

She relaxed while her canine companion did her grooming for her; and for some reason he did not seem to mind. Or was it a dog thing to enjoy licking everything in sight?  
>Noctis was enjoying his time under the shade with Lightning; it was relaxing and cooling. Serah on the other hand was probably going to wake up after an hour to explore the house or backyard again. Lightning purred underneath his grooming tongue, indicating her enjoyment. It had taken some getting used to but the stray was now accustomed to being in the house, backyard, or around Tifa.<p>

Though Lightning was still every bit of a wild stray.

Noctis nipped her ear playfully and the cat shook her head with a growl. The dog's tail wagged playfully, as if he were ready to cause some mischief. Lightning just laid down lazily and closed her eyes to enjoy the shade and the scent of the outside.

"Is there anything else you enjoy doing besides eating and sleeping?" Noctis asked as he playfully nipped Lightning's left ear, trying to provoke her into playing with him.  
>The feline growled. "Yes, there is. But only is I feel like it." "Cats. No fun at all." Noctis growled playfully in return.<p>

Lightning smacked his muzzle with her paw.

Her canine companion chuckled and continued licking her fur clean. "What does Tifa do?" Lightning asked finally, curious as to how her new human makes herself useful. "She works at a café; those small eating place for humans. She greets customers and serves them their food, and if she's lucky she comes back home with a treat for me. Well, now for _us_." Noctis answered.

"Café, huh? Have you ever been in there?" Lightning asked.

"Once or twice. The other people there love Tifa so they allow her to bring me in a few times."

"Sounds like your human is well-off."

Noctis wagged his tail and licked Lightning's face. "_Our_ human. You live here now so Tifa is your and Serah's human too." "That will take some getting used to…" Lightning confessed.  
>The husky nuzzled her back. "Don't worry; Tifa understands that, she's giving you all the time you need. Good thing Serah's enjoying herself already." "She's been having a lot to eat lately so it's no surprise." Lightning said.<p>

Noctis circled his front paws around Lightning's smaller body and pulled her closer.

"Did I ever tell you what an amazing crazy cat you are?" "Yes; just now." Lightning answered bluntly. Noctis barked playfully and stood up to play bow in front of his feline friend. Lightning made an annoyed sound but Noctis' tail wagged continuously, eager to get the grumpy cat to play.  
>Lightning growled as she stood up and placed a paw on Noctis' nose.<br>Immediately the canine accepted the invitation and barked while prancing around her with a wagging tail. "If you keep wagging that tail with that kind of speed, it will fall off." Lightning said.

Noctis pounced on the cat and towered over her.

Lightning growled and slapped his muzzle, receiving a huge lick in the face as a response. The two animals frolicked and rolled around in the grass until Lightning climbed up onto the tree. Noctis barked up at her. "Get down here cat!"  
>"Give it a rest already." She hissed teasingly. Noctis whined. "I still have energy!" "Then go play with Serah."<p>

"I can't; she's too small. I might crush her." The husky protested.

Lightning sighed and laid down on the branch then started cleaning her paw and wiping her face. "Deal with it, mutt." Noctis growled, "Please? At least come down here where I can reach you." "No." Lightning stuck her nose up haughtily.  
>Noctis started barking up at her until she yowled with annoyance. "Fine! Only if you stay still and save your energy for later." "Deal." Noctis agreed.<p>

Finally, the white cat jumped down and landed on her paws gracefully.

Noctis tackled her and lay on top of her, licking the cat's face. Lightning growled at him and smacked his muzzle softly, indicating she was not annoyed with the action. She stared up at the dog's blue eyes and unconsciously purred when their snouts touched  
>The husky sniffed her carefully then let out a small whining sound while his ears lowered down his head. "Your scent has changed…" He commented, sniffing her again. Lightning's right ear twitched, puzzled. "Has it?" "Are you…in heat at the moment?" Noctis sniffed her again, recognizing the scent as a female being in heat.<p>

Lightning stared at him oddly. "No. Not at all."

"Then why do you smell…sweet?" Noctis pressed his wet nose against the base of Lightning's tail. The cat tensed and meowed warningly at him.  
>Noctis nearly drew back but the cat's scent lured him in even more, making him sniff her more eagerly. Lightning got up and walked away from him but he trotted after her as if hypnotized. The cat hissed at the dog, raising her hackles and Noctis stood still but had no intention of stopping his chase. "Stop it, Noctis!" She hissed.<p>

Noctis' mouth opened slowly and his tongue rolled out, dangling as he panted hotly.

"What's wrong with you, dog?" Lightning snarled warningly. Noctis growled and moved closer to her and pressed his nose against her head forcefully. Lightning smacked his muzzle away but was snarled at and shoved back in return.  
>Something was wrong was Noctis; he was acting like a…male in heat. Lightning jumped away from him but Noctis persisted in hounding her every step until she was against the tree once more. The white cat hissed.<p>

Noctis sniffed her and lowered his ears, giving her a strange look. He bowed his body down in front of her and made a small whine. And kept his tail down while he tilted his head in an innocent gesture.

Lightning stared at him in disbelief as she stood there with her back slightly raised in a defensive-aggressive posture. Again, Noctis whined but this time leaned in more to lick her face.  
>"You have no idea what your scent does to me, cat." He breathed.<br>"You're messed up, mutt." Lightning said, slowly relaxing her body and letting Noctis move a little closer. The husky sniffed her backside again, making Lightning tense up once more but she did not move this time and allowed the dog to move even closer until he towered over her with his snout pressed up against her side.

"I am _not_ in heat, Noctis. If I was, I would be…keeping my distance." Lightning reminded. Noctis kept sniffing her body. "Hm… If you aren't in heat…why does your scent smell like…you know…? Because I know I am _not_ in season either."

"You're crazy; my scent is fine."

"Want to make sure?"

The dog and cat stared at each other until suddenly a drive of animal instinct moved them. Noctis moved around her with a determined stride while Lightning watched him with her blue feline eyes until he was behind her.  
>The husky sniffed at her backside, sending a certain signal into Lightning's mind. Suddenly, the cat stood up and walked over behind the tree with her tail raised in the air. She looked back over at Noctis with a new look in her eyes. Noctis' tail started wagging and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he followed the cat as if in a trance.<p>

After that, the cat and dog's bodies were hidden behind the tree from anybody's sight.

Lightning laid down and looked over her shoulder at Noctis. His tail was in the air and he was panting as he came over to her. He sniffed her once more before walking over to her until his body hovered above her. He held still then lowered himself onto the cat.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming along, Cloud. You really did not have to." Tifa smiled at her blonde friend as they walked over to her front door. Cloud smiled back and ruffled her hair. "It's okay; I have lots of time to kill. Besides I actually had fun picking out a collar for Lightning."<p>

"I plan to get Serah one too once she's big enough. In the meantime, Lightning will be the first cat in the house to have a collar." Tifa said with a chuckle.

"How's the kitten anyway?" Cloud asked, smiling again. "Doing well. She's growing bigger and more active; you won't believe the kind of situations she would get into because of that kitty curiosity of hers." Tifa said. Cloud laughed and her breath caught at the sound. "Cats are naturally curious, so it's not surprise." He said.  
>"Yeah, you're right." Tifa joined with his laughing. She glanced at her door. "Well…I better go now. Good luck with tomorrow's deliveries, and be careful."<p>

Cloud smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'm pretty good at my job." He said modestly.

"Right." Tifa chuckled. After exchanging farewells, they parted ways. Tifa unlocked the front door and entered the house. To her surprise, instead of a large husky tackling her in greeting, a squeaky but loud mew greeted her.  
>She looked down and found Serah staring up at her while meowing a "welcome back" at her. She picked the kitten up. "Hi Serah. Where's your sister and Noct? Huh?" She cooed. Serah reached a paw towards her owner's face and meowed innocently. Tifa raised eyebrow in confusion; Noctis <em>always<em> greeted her whenever she came home. So why was Serah the one who met her at the door? Where was Noctis? And Lightning?

Carrying Serah in her arms, she looked around the house for her dog and cat until she heard some kind of shrill meow and bark. Tifa jumped, nearly dropping the kitten in her arms. She looked around then sighed in relief, recovering from the mini heart attack.  
>She looked towards the backyard then placed Serah down on the couch before checking outside. Once she took one step outside, Noctis appeared from behind the tree, looking wobbly. He was then followed by Lightning. The cat suddenly dropped onto the grass and started rolling around on her back as if she were having a spasm.<p>

Tifa stared silently and watched in surprise as Noctis gazed at the cat and licked himself between his legs, looking pleased with himself while Lightning rolled in front of him as if inviting him over before she stopped, sat up, and licked her backside, underneath her tail.

The actions of the animals seemed familiar. Tifa's eyes widened, her mind coming up with a theory. She went into the living room where little Serah was cleaning her fur, and grabbed the phone, dialing Aerith's number.  
>Her friend answered with a bright "Hello?" Tifa glanced back towards her backyard. "Hey Aerith, it's me. Uh…I need to ask you something." "Tifa? What's wrong? Are the animals okay?" Aerith asked. Tifa shook her head though her vet friend could not see. "No, the animals are fine. At least…I think so. Aerith, tell me again; what does it mean when a female cat rolls around on her back like crazy?"<br>On the other side of the line, Aerith blinked. "Well…most likely the female cat is in heat and rolling around is a form of foreplay." She heard Tifa mutter an "Umm…" "Tifa? What is it?" She asked.

"What about if a dog licks himself?"

"Well that's normal then."

"Between his legs. As if he were…cleaning his…_area_."

"Oh…"

Tifa waited for a response. "Well then… Uh…Tifa? Are sure your animals are fine?" Aerith asked again. "I think…my dog was mating with my cat." Tifa blurted as she watched the way Noctis and Lightning interacted.  
>The other side of the line went silent and Tifa remembered she was speaking to someone. "Aerith?" "Tifa, cats and dogs can't…reproduce with each other." "I know that! I meant I think my cat and dog just…did <em>something<em> together. I got home and Noctis and Lightning were acting like…they…did something! I don't know, they just looked smug and pleased."

Aerith stared at her phone. "You think that Light and Noct…?" "Why else would I call needing confirmation about the things I just asked?" Tifa retorted.

"That's…wow…crazy." The brunette veterinarian blinked multiple times. Suddenly she could hear Tifa yelling at perhaps her pets. She could only make out words that sounded like "What are you doing?" "Get off the cat Noctis!" "Wait! Get back here!"

On her side, Tifa sighed when Noctis and Lightning ran away from her and went upstairs.

She had caught the two my surprise when she yelled at them in shock when she saw Noctis seemingly trying to move onto Lightning again.  
>The animals had escaped upstairs now. Suddenly remembering she was still on the phone; Tifa placed the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Aerith! I uh…I'll talk to you later." Before her friend could respond, Tifa hung up and went to look for her pets.<p>

She found the husky and cat curled up together on her bed, licking each other clean in a loving way.

Noctis groomed the cat's head while she licked the fur on his chest. Lightning was purring and Tifa could tell by the way Noctis' tail was wagging that he too was enjoying himself as well.  
>Suddenly, the feline and canine lifted their heads and looked at her. Tifa lifted her hands up to reassure them she was not going to yell. She sat beside them the pet their heads. "You two…are you…?"<p>

Somehow, the animals seemed to understand her; Noctis barked and wagged his tail as if trying to tell her something while he nuzzled Lightning. The white cat turned onto her back, showing her belly and lifted a paw to playfully smack the husky's face.

Tifa laughed to herself. "Either I'm going insane or the animal world had developed into something new." She chuckled as she stroked Lightning's chin. The cat purred appreciatively. Finally, the human got up and headed downstairs but not before glancing at her husky and white cat.  
>Noctis was curling his body around Lightning, keeping her against him.<p>

Tifa sighed with a grin on her face. "I think someone's in love…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I do not think this is written very well. I intend to edit it once I figure out how to make this chapter work well enough. In the meantime, I hope it is good enough until I can make it better.<strong>

**Until then…**


	13. Chapter XIII: Start of Something New

**Disclaimer:**** Thank you all once again for reading my drabbles. I really hope I will get to inspire my fellow Lightis one day as they/you all have inspired me. In fact, I find inspiration everywhere I go. Even just going to the mall for grocery shopping with my mom I find inspiration. It's just all around.**

**On a side note, it's almost time for my term break meaning I will be traveling back to the United Arab Emirates where my mom is for my one month vacation. There are grades to worry about but hopefully I pass them. There had just been too much for me to do. Even now I am multi-tasking as I write this.**

**Once again, enjoy, happy reading and let your imagination run wild! **

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter XIII: Start of Something New **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship (Hints of developing romance)**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: Eager to get close with the interesting and somewhat enigmatic school gang XIII and their Alpha female, Noctis tries putting his best foot forward and recalls his late mother's advice on having friends. Nervous but excited, the eager-to-learn bad boy looks forward to being in school.**

**CAUTION: Half the time, Noctis starts thinking of the situation in an Animal Documentary fashion. Chapter explains how Lightning and Noctis start out before they finally start coming together; happens right after Chapter III: Courtship. Filler/prequel of Chapter VI: Comfort.**

Noctis drove his shiny black sedan into the school's parking lot, looking for his usual parking space. His eyes caught sight of a familiar figure dismounting an even-more familiar silver-blue motorcycle. He grinned and drove his car over; to his delight, the parking spot beside the bike was empty.

Lightning noticed his car pull over and park beside her vehicle and rolled her eyes.

Typical that he would dog her again. But then again she did willingly invite him to sit with her and the gang later on at lunch; she would just have to try and be as patient with him as she could, even if he was some horny bastard who took the easy way out because of his problems. But who was she to judge?  
>Noctis approached her and cleared his throat almost shyly. Something about him was off today, Lightning noticed. "What is it Caelum?" She sighed. Noctis grinned sheepishly. "I uh… Good morning, Lightning."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning cautiously returned the greeting. "Good morning…"

Noctis inhaled and exhaled as if trying to calm himself down. "Relax Caelum. It's just lunch." Lightning deadpanned. "Ah. Right, of course. Yeah…" Noctis had never felt this odd before in his life; most likely it was because he had actually shared his life story with this Alpha female who a lot of people, including himself, thought was a frozen ice queen.  
>"Wanna head to class now?" He asked awkwardly. Lightning scanned him from head to toe, wondering what he was up to now. He noticed and rubbed the back of his head. "Just trying to put my best foot forward. Never too late for it, right?" "… Right." Lightning sighed.<p>

The two walked into the school building in silence.

As usual many girls swooned and practically threw themselves at Noctis, trying to get all over him. But this time, he felt no interest except in heading to class with Lightning.  
>Lightning herself on the other hand felt like he was either planning something or he was still embarrassed about the time he told her his life story.<p>

Noctis could not help but pout at the fact that Lightning still did not care that most of the female population was coming onto him at the moment.

A part of him enjoyed the attention and subtle suggestive touches and wandering hands that were on him, but a bigger part wanted to have the Alpha female's full attention. It was like a wildlife documentary; the juvenile male wolf had a large selection of she-wolves around him and he could have any. However, like many strong males he wanted the Alpha female, the dominant one in the pack.

Noctis smirked to himself; who would have thought that wildlife documentaries could be fun and applied to real life?

He followed Lightning into the classroom and found her at her desk. He took his seat and looked at her with a daze in his eyes. She noticed and nearly reared back at the strange look he was having. "What?" She felt apprehensive. He smiled in a dreamy fashion that made Lightning cringe inside. "Nothing…" Rolling her eyes, Lightning turned her attention elsewhere.

"_The Alpha female has caught the attention of a young juvenile male wolf. The male approaches the female with caution, but she does not seem the least bit interested."_

The class began as soon as the bell rang. Other students came dashing into the room and got to their desks. Lightning crossed her arms and leaned against her chair, already bored. It was interesting how she just sat back and became bored or otherwise doodled in her notebook instead of looking at her own face every five minutes, unlike the other girls in the classroom who kept compacts in their bags to check their makeup and face.

It was the first time Noctis had ever met someone so natural who did not care about her appearance despite how wonderful she looked.  
>His heart started behaving oddly all of a sudden. His swallowed and kept his eyes and Lightning the whole time, and all the while his chest felt like it was about to explode.<p>

"_The male wolf is determined to grab the attention of the Alpha female. But such an achievement will not be task. He has to prove his worth by rising above the other capable males."_

During the whole lecture, Lightning had been aware of Caelum's rather creepy stares. For some reason the look in his eyes made her nervous; it wasn't a look that said he wanted to get in her pants—thank goodness—but it still unnerved her.  
>With a sigh she took out her notebook and began doodling, not caring for the boring drawling of the teacher.<p>

Noctis could not help but smile at how casual and natural XIII's leader was.

When was the last time he ever met someone so…human? After his friends Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus, never. This made him even more eager to get to know the gang leader and her friends. That is if Lightning still did not think less of him, which he was sure she still does.

Thankfully the class did not seem to last too long.

Immediately the students got up and left the room, leaving a disgruntled teacher behind. Noctis had no trouble finding Lightning due to her unique hair color and her tendency to unknowingly stand out among others.  
>"Hey." Noctis greeted. Lightning was not surprised to see him but nodded in acknowledgement. "So…where are we going to meet for lunch?" He asked shyly. Lightning kept walking with Noctis following. "Outside. The usual spot." She answered. "Okay…" Noctis chuckled.<p>

As Lightning expected, the gang was waiting for her in their usual spot.

Once they spotted her, they waved her over. Lightning approached them with Noctis following close behind, feeling slightly nervous like a freshman making friends for the first time. But given his situation and his shitty life, that description was not too far off. Except for the freshman part.

Fang snickered when the leader was near them.

"Hey Light! The puppy is following you again! Only this time, he's _very_ close to you." Fang teased. The gang's eyes were wide with surprise at how close Noctis was and Lightning was not even attacking him.  
>Lightning gave Fang a look. "Yeah. I know." She then sat down with the gang, much to their surprise. They glanced at Noctis oddly as if he had grown another head. However, the real kick in the head was when Lightning said, "Sit down Caelum."<p>

Noctis, feeling more comfortable around Lightning, sat down beside her. He felt insecure; for the first time in years he felt nervous and bashful. But unlike most people, he finds that to be a good sign; it meant he was probably around good company at last.  
>Lightning ate her lunch like she would every day, but the gang knew this was not an ordinary day. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one Lightning Farron <em>despised<em> since he first arrived, was sitting with them at lunch, and Lightning herself was the one who brought him over.

"Uh…Light? What's going on?" Fang asked, still surprised. Lightning sighed. "Nothing. Caelum is just joining us for lunch today." It was such a casual answer.

"No offense man, but why are you having lunch with us?" Snow asked in a polite tone. Noctis looked sheepish. "I uh… Lightning thought I was kind of pathetic so she…invited me…?"  
>Despite how idiotic he must have sounded, Lightning just continued eating like nothing was going on. "Okay…" The gang said in unison as Noctis' response.<p>

"Well this certainly is a big change of heart, Boss." Fang said; now back to her usual self and over the shock.

Noctis blushed as he looked around him. Lightning did not seem to mind him much now, but her friends were observing him like hawks. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but again he found this to be a good thing.  
>Finally, Lightning ordered the others to ignore the fact that Noctis was around and just eat their lunch. Her tone had left no room for argument, so they did as they were told. Noctis smiled a bit as he looked at everyone; as rough-and-tumble as they seemed, they also seemed fun to be with. They were amusing, having good sense of humor, they were obviously tough but nice underneath; especially their leader.<p>

_The Alpha female's pack observes the juvenile male, checking to see if he is a threat or not. It is very rare for a lone wolf to be accepted into a pack by the Alpha herself. If the male played his cards right, he just might get a chance to win over the Alpha female…_

For the rest of the day, Lightning had actually allowed Noctis to follow them around closely and the gang kept questioning their stoic leader about what happened to make her take Noctis in. Lightning corrected them; she did not take Noctis in. She merely allowed him to hang around if he wanted to. Noctis noticed her excuse; she allowed him to be around them so he would not look like a stalker or pathetic puppy.  
>He smiled. He could tell that Lightning was making those excuses up to avoid telling her friends the real reason why he was hanging around; she was respecting his personal space, and in doing so he did not have to tell the gang about what he told Lightning since it was personal.<p>

Lightning starting to look like a warm and caring person in Noctis' eyes the more he watched her and observed her words and actions. As he suspected, her strong façade was what intimidated people and yet she had this sense of warmth and compassion about it. It was like a hidden treasure within her.

Noctis felt his heart pound in his chest as he observed this.

Something was telling him he would be in for something good if he _earned_ Lightning's friendship. And the heavens knew he wanted to, so badly. But she _hated_ him. Yes, she may have felt sorry for him and invited him to socialize with her friends but he knew that it did not mean she liked him. She obviously still thinks he was some horny bastard who deserved to die from AIDS or get run over by a truck. She did not need to say it out loud because he could just tell.  
>That was most likely true anyway; he did deserve all those things because of the way he was. He did not blame her for thinking that way; he brought it on himself after all.<p>

After lunch, Noctis was allowed to follow Lightning around for the whole day.

Of course XIII's leader never said he could or could not, but merely told him to "Do what you want." Then she went on with her day. Taking the opportunity, Noctis tagged along with her and the gang. XIII did not seem to mind him anymore and now found it amusing how he seemed to cling to Lightning in a way and she did not mind him at all.  
>It made Noctis blush and he realized he had never blushed this much before; usually he was the one to make people—specifically willing and sexually-charged females—blush. But Lightning Farron was able to make him feel shy even when she said or did nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me…hang out." Noctis said as he and Lightning stood at her doorstep. After school had ended, the pair got into their own rides and raced to see who was faster in reaching Lightning's house.<p>

"Don't sweat it." Lightning said nonchalantly. Noctis shook his head. "No, really. I meant it; it's the first time I actually felt like I was in good company. With good people…you know, those who just live life and don't give shit about their popularity or…partying or sex."  
>"… Those are the things you <em>enjoy<em>." Lightning pointed out, crossing her arms. Without realizing what he was doing, Noctis grabbed her hands in his. "No! Not at all! I mean, yes I did enjoy, but not because I felt happy. Those were indulgences I take pleasure in because it makes me feel good, so I can forget my problems. But today you and your friends… I actually felt…_happy_. Like a normal kid who was making friends—not that I assumed that you think we are friends… It's just for the first time in years, I felt like—"

Lightning pulled one hand away and placed it on his mouth. "I get it." She shushed him.

Noctis sighed in relief then looked at his hand entwined with Lightning's. He blushed bright red and his heart jumped. But again he noticed something; someone like Lightning, who disliked physical contact, could have easily yanked her hand away from his. But she did not.  
>She merely allowed him to draw comfort from the touch; whether she knew it or not, she was caring of other's feelings before hers.<p>

_It would seem that luck is on the juvenile male's side. The Alpha female had noticed him. However, it will still take some time before he can truly get her to see him as someone important._

Noctis let go of her hand. "I'm sorry about that." Lightning shrugged and headed up to her door. "… Want to put your feet up for a while?" She asked after sighing to herself.  
>For what felt like the millionth time that day, Bad Boy Caelum grew red. But a smile lit his face at the offer. "Can I? If you don't mind, that is." He did his best not to sound eager and willing. The gang leader gave him a cold look. "I offered didn't I?" With that, she unlocked the door and went inside.<p>

With a grin, he followed her.

Noctis took in the amazing yet simple appearance of Lightning's abode. It looked like she was well-off. But most likely she must have worked hard for it; how else would she and her sister be able to live in such a great-looking home?  
>"Nice place. I never actually got a good look at it." Noctis complimented. Lightning said nothing but instead went to the fridge to get a drink. "You want anything?" She asked after pulling out a bottle of ice tea for herself. Noctis looked over at her. "What do you have?" "Water, juice, ice tea, milk, some soda… I don't take alcohol." She said sternly.<p>

Noctis smiled. "That's cool. I'll take whatever soda you have." Lightning tossed handed him a can of root beer then sat on the couch. He stared at her in an almost dreamy fashion as he opened the can and took a sip.

He approached the couch shyly. "Mind if I sit?" His odd behavior was starting to give Lightning whiplash, but of course it was hard to tell with her.  
>"Fine." She scooted over and allowed him room to sit. He settled beside her and joined in watching the television. The silence was rather comfortable, much to his surprise.<p>

Lightning spoke after minute.

"Aren't you supposed to be home soon?"

"Yeah, but my old man doesn't give a fuck about me. It won't matter whether I'm home or not."

"It will save you the beatings."

Noctis' eyes widened; how did she know his dad hit him when he was pissed enough? "I saw the bruises on your neck yesterday. They look like they are healing now though." She answered his silent question.  
>"I'm used to it. Besides even if he did beat me up again today, it would be worth it." He threw a charming smile Lightning's way but her eyes were focused on the television. He sighed; he should have known she was not going to take any compliments from him. Lightning glanced at him and cleared her throat awkwardly.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was nothing special. After spending a couple of hours at Lightning's place, Noctis decided to take off before Serah got home, to spare Lightning the teasing from her sister.<p>

Luckily for him, his dad was too busy in his study to notice when Noctis had arrived home. Noctis had been jumping and whooping inside of his room. The passing maids and butlers heard the loud cheering in the young master's bedroom as they passed by and they all exchanged weird expressions; the most elderly maid of all smiled, knowing the young master was probably happy about something. Whatever it was, she hoped it would keep young master Noctis smiling all the time.

Noctis sighed in boredom; he arrived at school early and was leaning against his locker.

There was still no sign of XIII or Lightning. He waited for a bit until a suggestive touch ran up and down his arm. He looked beside him to see one of the most provocative-dressed girl he had ever seen. She smirked at him. "Hey big boy. Remember what day it is?" She crept two fingers up his shoulder and rubbed herself against him.  
>Noctis tried to recall what it was he said to…whoever she was. Finally it hit him. "Oh right… Your place tonight. Well sorry, change of plans." He said.<p>

The girl seemed to take it the wrong way. "Oh, excited are we? Well then, let's begin now before anyone else comes and finds us…" She said seductively as she headed for the janitor's closet. Noctis frowned and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I have an…" That was when the school doors opened to reveal XIII; they walked down the hall, positioned like a gang would be and Lightning, the Alpha female walked in front of them. "…engagement to attend to." Noctis said, finishing his sentence. Ignoring the slut beside him, he walked over to the gang, ignoring the shocked expressions of the many girls, and some boys, around them.

"Lightning!"

XIII's Alpha stopped and looked at him. Noctis smiled warmly. "Good morning, Lightning." "Morning." She said in a polite enough tone. "Morning Noct!" XIII chorused . He nodded at them with a grin. "So Casanova, you plan on tailing poor Light again?" Fang teased. Snow snickered and Serah swatted him, trying to hold in her own chuckle.  
>"Actually…I was wondering if I can hang out with you guys again today." Noctis admitted. Lightning's face was glaring, as usual. However, her non-caring response betrayed her expression. "Do what you want." She continued walking and XIII followed.<p>

Noctis felt like he was soaring.

He jogged after them and placed himself besides Lightning once he caught up. From behind, the gang could see the action as him taking up the Alpha male's place next to their stoic leader, but for their own safety, they said nothing out loud and merely looked at each other knowingly.

Lightning did not mind the fact that he was walking beside her; ranks and whatever were nothing to her. Still, it made her face feel warm whenever their shoulders touched by accident. Perhaps XIII had room for one more…

* * *

><p><strong>I feel really good today. And I like how this chapter turned out. I'll be leaving you guys to decide that as well. Once again, a big thank you to my readers. I just love reading your comments and your thoughts about what happened in the chapters. Keep them coming, you guys are inspirations to me as well.<strong>

**The next chapter will come out soon so take your time in reading these.**

**Until then…**


	14. Chapter XIV: Mystic Investigators

**Disclaimer: ****Still going on strong! This is another treat for those of you who love Kitty Lightning and her owner/partner Noctis.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XIV: Mystic Investigators **

**Rating: T+ (Some blood, fight scenes, injury to animals)**

**Genre: Action, Friendship **

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship, partnership)**

**Notes: Noctis Lucis Caelum and his faithful feline partner, Lightning, investigate a series of crimes that seem impossible solve due to their lack of or strange and almost paranormal clues. These pair of secret vigilantes check out strange cases they stumble upon while keeping the secret of Lightning and the secret power of the Caelums in check.**

"How much cat food will you need for a whole month?" Noctis groaned as he walked beside his longtime pet and friend, Lightning; a pure white cat that was slightly larger than normal cats, with electric blue eyes and a black left paw.  
>"A cat has to eat." Lightning said bluntly, trotting beside her owner and partner with her tail high in the air. "Thirty cans of wet cat food, fifteen different flavors, and two large boxes of dry cat food in four different flavors…" Noctis listed. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Deal with it." The cat meowed.<p>

"Light…" Noctis sighed but could not stop that fond smile of his to spread onto his lips.

Lightning had the biggest appetite he had ever seen, so it was no surprise she could like a bunch of cat food in the cupboard. "So, what do you think? About the weather today, I meant." Noctis said suddenly. The cat looked at him oddly. "The weather? Since when was the weather than interesting?" "I mean do you feel that anything could happen today? Who knows what could happen." Noctis explained.

Lightning sat down and lifted a back leg to scratch her head. "Who knows… I'm still having a hard time walking on my right back leg from that last case…" She admitted.

Noctis frowned at the memory; over a week ago he and Lightning stumbled upon a small family who seemed to have been haunted by what seemed like a ghost in their house.  
>Immediately Noctis offered to check the house for them with Lightning following at his heels as always. In an instant the so-called evil spirit that haunted the house seemed to attack the man and his cat.<p>

Lightning's hackles rose and her fur bristled, her claws were drawn and her sharp fangs bared. She hissed and growled loudly.

The family became worried when they noticed the cat but Noctis reassured that Lightning had only spotted whatever was in the house. He then ordered the family to leave the house and wait outside. They listened and ran out the door, sensing things might grow intense.  
>Noctis then turned to where Lightning was glaring. There seemed to be an unseen force that was pressing down onto Lightning and Noctis.<p>

Before either could react, the force had shoved Noctis back and instantly, Lightning pounced and seemed to attack the air. If anyone had walked in on the spectacle, they would see a white cat biting down and clawing at something while hovering in the air

Noctis got up and narrowed his eyes, staring carefully until finally Lightning seemed to have torn something off the unseen enemy. That was when a blurred figure seemed to blink back and forth between visibility and invisibility.  
>With Lightning hovering in the air due to being on top of the being's shoulder—Noctis assumed—she continued to bite and scratch at the enemy while her human partner focused until his eyes turned blood-red and energy flowed in his veins.<br>Sensing the familiar power, Lightning had leapt off the force and Noctis unleashed hell onto the dark entity.

When it seemed as if they won, the dark force had a last attempt to attack the pair. It resulted in Lightning taking the hit for Noctis. The attack had damaged her right back leg.

Noctis shook his head when Lightning tugged at his pant leg. He shook his head and bent down to let her onto his shoulder. He was glad that her leg was healing rather well; being an animal what he now knew was called a _Guardian Beast_, Lightning's body had capabilities that went beyond that of a normal animal.  
>Her body regenerated and healed much quicker than a normal animal healed itself. That still did not stop Noctis from treating her wounds when they got home. Lightning, as usual, had been stubborn about it and refused to be treated, saying she would just let her body heal by itself. Noctis was not dissuaded and insisted until the cat finally relented.<p>

"Good to know your leg's better than before, Light. You scared me back then." Noctis chuckled as he walked on with Lightning on his shoulder and grocery bags on his hands.

"It was not that bad; just a little painful shove that damaged my leg." She said, licking her black paw. Noctis smiled and reached up to stroke her head, making her purr.  
>"Hey kitty? Are you planning on helping me with the groceries anytime soon?" Noctis said, poking her nose. Lightning blinked then hopped off his shoulder; once she stood, she was in her human body. Without a word, she took the heaviest bag from him without any problem.<p>

The two continued on to Noctis' apartment. "I was thinking, Light…" Noctis began, "the family history said that a Guardian Beast obtain more abilities as they mature and grow stronger. Do you think you are close to learning anything new?"

Lightning thought for a moment. "Can't say yet. I'm still trying to figure out what kind of abilities I have; every Guardian Beast have different skills, but I still haven't figured mine out."  
>"It'll come to you one day; there's no rush." Noctis reassured. She strawberry-blonde sighed. "It's not coming fast…" "There's <em>no rush<em>." He repeated.

"Well what about you? How is your self-discovery coming along?"

"I'm also working on it. So far I know how to summon one weapon and teleport."

"Nice to know you've made progress."

The pair got into the elevator and Noctis pressed for the thirteenth floor. Lightning still did not look strained even though she walked all the way back to the apartment while carrying the heaviest bag of all. Noctis huffed; he wished he could do that without having to use his powers. "Hey Light, let me carry that for you." "No need. It's not even that heavy." She said causally.  
>Noctis stared; was she for real? She actually thought the bag did not feel heavy when it weighed the most among the others.<p>

He shook his head. "Fine then…" Lightning yawned and licked her free wrist.

"Lightning, you can't do that in human form." Noctis reminded her. Lightning sighed and stopped licking herself; it still took time, but Noctis had been teaching Lightning human etiquette since they were younger. Lightning already knew the basic human behaviors from the very start so he did not need to teach her those. However, he had to keep reminding her and hold her back from doing anything that was feline-like, such as her habit to lick herself clean and using her leg to scratch her head.

She also had to learn to control her temper at times; if rage was built up enough, a tiny bit of a Guardian Beast's true nature shines through such as; sharp teeth and animalistic snarling or growling that humans cannot possibly imitate.  
>The elevator finally let out a ding, signifying their arrival. The doors opened and the duo walked out and entered Noctis' apartment.<p>

He sighed and dropped the groceries on the floor of his kitchen and Lightning did the same, though her arms weren't shaken up.

She sat on the couch beside her partner then allowed herself to lick her wrist since they were home. Noctis laid his head on her shoulder. "How often do you cats clean yourselves? I already give you baths." "It's a cat thing." Lightning replied with a small smirk.  
>The duo chuckled and Noctis reached for the remote and turned on the television. Nothing interesting seemed to come on until a news flash caught their attention.<p>

"This just in! Today at the mall there had been an attack on the citizens. The culprit seems to be a man in his mid-thirties and is mentally unstable." Lightning and Noctis glared at the television as the reporter spoke again.

"The man is holding about five hostages. But officials suspect that he wants nothing except to massacre his hostages—"

Noctis turned off the television and looked at his partner. "How about we check it out?" Noctis said, getting up and heading out the door again. Lightning growled, knowing what was coming. She jumped off the couch, a cat again, and followed her owner out.  
>"It sounds like an ordinary psycho case, but I can tell he's anything but a normal psycho." Noctis stated as he and Lightning dashed for the mall.<p>

Lightning's claws shot out of her paws, ready for the fight she knew was coming once they reach their destination.

They had no time to take Noctis' car; they would just have to run and hope they are fast enough. Luckily the mall was not that far away and they had enough energy when they arrived. Noctis panted slightly before he walked up to an officer who was trying to control a large panicked crowd.  
>"Hey, can you tell us what happened here?" Noctis asked.<p>

The officer turned and looked at him. "Some whacko is holding five hostages inside the mall. We're doing everything we can to save the people in there." "Anyway for anyone to get in or out?" Noctis asked while observing the surroundings. The officer grunted as he tried to keep his focus. "Only the front door…"

Noctis and Lightning exchanged looks then nodded. Once the officer was busy with crowd control, the duo dashed for the entrance.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"You can't go in there!"

Lightning and Noctis ignored the warnings and the screams as they ran into the building. Suddenly, the sliding doors shut behind the pair, shutting the officers who were chasing them, out.  
>"So he knows what we are…" Noctis mused as he stared at the sliding door and the officers who were trying to get in. Lightning sniffed the bottom of the door then snarled, "This smell…" Her keen nose caught the stink of enemy, and it was not normal. This was not the scent of an ordinary mentally-disturbed human, it smelled like all of her and Noctis' enemies did. Foul and dark.<p>

"Lightning, come." Noctis called, continuing on into the dimly-lit mall.

Lightning followed him, staying vigilant as she walked beside him. As they got in deeper, the more they felt like they were being watched. Lightning kept her ears ready in case of any noise sounding off. Noctis' eyes scanned the darkening mall.

A sinister snicker made the pair turn and look around.

Lightning growled cautiously as her night vision eyes surveyed the darkness that was growing around them. "Noct…" She whispered, nodding towards one of the higher floors. Noctis followed her gaze; unable to see in the dark properly, he blinked and his eyes were bright red when he opened them again.  
>It was one of the many powers of the Caelums; once their eyes turned red, the Caelum's vision becomes enhanced and even powerful enough to see in the dark. Summoning weapons and using them as invisible shields was another famous trade secrets of the Caelums. However, these abilities are to be learned as time goes by, not obtained right away.<br>The powers include making the Caelums stronger by giving the person better and almost supernatural, strength, endurance, vitality, and stamina.

Noctis followed his feline partner when she trotted off towards whatever was following them.

Lightning lifted her head and sniffed the air then growled when it grew stronger; the dark foul scent was stinking up the area. Lightning ran forward and Noctis followed close at her tail.  
>Another snicker taunted them. Someone was laughing and coaxing them to follow his voice. "He wants us to find him." Noctis growled. "I know." Lightning glared forward.<p>

"Hehe! Come find me little boy… Come, come…bring the kitty…!" A sinister voice giggled.

"Tch!" Lightning's back rose and her fur bristled. Noctis grit his teeth and urged himself and Lightning on. The voice kept taunting them and calling them, repeating the same phrase over and over again. It was as if it was trying to invite them over to be killed.  
>Noctis' eyes glowed a brighter red as he tensed even more; there were hostages, he reminded himself. They would need to somehow get them out before he and Lightning engage in a fight with whatever this nut was.<p>

They approached what felt like the highest floor of the mall.

"Ahh… You made it. Ohh and you brought a little kitty-kitty." That voice giggled in a sick, crazy tone. Noctis and Lightning turned to the voice and found their target; a man with a deranged look on his face; his clothes were all dirty and messed up.  
>Behind him the hostages were tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. At least they would not be able to see what Lightning and Noctis were trying to hide, but it still did not mean they were safe; they had to get the people out.<p>

"Hey! Do us a favor and get the hostages out! We can tell you want us, so release these…humans." Noctis said, looking at the hostages. Lightning glared at the man before her; he seemed to be easily distracted. He looked down at Lightning and grinned then spoke crazily. "Wanna play kitty? You wanna play? Wanna play?" In that instant the psycho was replaced with a black rabid dog.  
>It snarled and barked loudly and viciously at the white cat. The hostages shook and whimpered, frightened by the loud barks and growls.<p>

Lightning glared at the big black dog, not interested in his measly threats and simply glared back in annoyance. Finally, the dog stopped barking and instantly the psycho was back in his human form. The man giggled. "Ohhh what a brave kitty! Not afraid of doggies?" He laughed like a maniac.  
>Lightning growled. Noctis mentally praised Lightning for her self-discipline and stood beside her, glaring his red eyes at their opponent.<p>

"I'll let 'em go." The psycho said casually, "but I want some nice blood spilling and flesh crumbling!" He laughed crazily.

Noctis gestured at the hostages. "Let them go then." The man giggled and snapped his fingers. Immediately the bounds on the hostages came off. Without a second glance, the people ran out of the mall. The duo turned their attention back to the psycho.

"Come…let us play…!" The man leapt into the air clung onto the beams. He chuckled and laughed insanely as he crawled around above Lightning and Noctis. "Play! Play! Play!" He screamed as he crawled around.  
>Lightning and Noctis followed him with their eyes, trying to assess where he was going to move to next. The man reeked of darkness; either something possessed him or he <em>is<em> something dark.

"What's the matter kiddies? Come play!" The man then flew at them.

Lightning and Noctis dodged. The cat bounced off the wall and leapt at the enemy, biting and scratching harshly. The psycho screamed, irritating the duo's sensitive ears. Noctis rushed over and was gone in a light _fwip_, then reappeared in an instant besides Lightning and the psycho. He punched the man in the face with a force stronger than a normal man's full force.  
>Lightning jumped off when the man started falling off the beams from the force of Noctis' punch. She landed on her partner's shoulder then jumped back on the man with an unforgiving attacking force.<p>

The psycho kept shrieking in pain; the sounds of his screams were completely irritating to the duo. But if they allowed themselves to cover their ears or shrink back from the noise, it would give their enemy the upper hand.

The psycho finally snatched Lightning from his face and tossed her to the side. She bounced back at him and attacked again while Noctis rushed forward to tackle him.  
>"Agh! You don't play fair!" The psycho wailed and reached into his filthy jacket to retrieve a sharp knife. Noctis moved away and Lightning bit down hard on the man's hand, attempting to make him drop the knife.<p>

The psycho started banging his free hand against Lightning's skull, trying to shake her off. Lightning growled, ignoring the aching pain in her head and the blood that started dripping down her fur.

Noctis waved his hand to the side, a falchion materialized in midair. The sword appeared to have some sort of engine attached to the hilt; Noctis'—and perhaps all of the other Caelums'—standard blade. He waved his hand again and the sword flew towards the enemy.  
>The psycho saw the weapon approaching and quickly swung his knife arm around, showing Lightning to the deadly blade.<br>Noctis' eyes widened and he immediately ordered the sword to change course. Fortunately it avoided Lightning and scraped the man's shoulder. The man snarled; he was starting to become angrier and angrier. He cried out like a child throwing a tantrum and swung around madly. He stared at Lightning like an insane beast and swung around some more. He then smacked at her had again and continued to shake around until he finally threw the cat off.  
>Lightning, dizzy from being bashed in the skull, was sent flying off the side and crashed into the nearest wall, sending debris flying.<p>

"Lightning!" Noctis clenched his fist and charged at the psycho again.

The man swung his bleeding knife-holding hand at Noctis, scraping at his shirt and wounding his chest slightly. Noctis growled and touched the slash mark only to see blood on his hand.  
>"Hehe! Blood! Beautiful blood!" The man screamed in a shrill voice and pranced around like a crazed monkey, slashing at Noctis repeatedly until the Caelum was partially covered in bloody slashes.<p>

A sudden crash and boom caught the two opponents' attention.

Lightning rose from the debris, and she was breathing hard as if she were running out of air or simply out of breath completely.  
>Noctis' heart jumped with concern at the sight of his cat; her white fur was stained with her own blood and her eyes were wide as she breathed hard. Her claws were still out but her tail was pointing horizontally.<p>

Noctis tried calling out to her. "Lightning!"

The cat's hard breathing started to intensify until she finally looked up and stared at the two men before her. Her blue eyes were wide as if in horror then, to Noctis' shock, her eyes flashed and glowed blue. The blue glow seemed to say _"Danger!"_ as Noctis look into them.  
>Lightning's fangs clamped together and she snarled and arched her back. Without warning, she rushed forward at an inhumane speed.<p>

The psycho screamed sorely and threw his knife at her, but the cat dodged easily.

Lightning seemed possessed with the way she ran forward at light speed and dodged the weapon. Suddenly, she jumped into the air and curled her body into a ball and started spinning.  
>Noctis watched as her spinning form flew at her target faster and faster until electric currents engulfed her body. Lightning crashed into the enemy with a loud slam that sounded like thunder. Everything went off like an unstoppable raging thunderstorm that cannot be quelled. The psycho screamed in terror and pain as electricity flashed all around them and a huge blast went off.<p>

Outside of the mall, the officials and spectators saw the explosion.

Officers then began ramming down the doors of the mall until it gave in and they were able to finally rush in. As they ran up the floor they knew the culprit was in, they froze. Nobody was there.  
>"Hey look at this!" One of the officers called, lifting up a filthy jacket. It was slightly scorched and the officer jumped when he felt a tiny harmless electric shock hit him. He dropped the jacket and his comrades stared at it in confusion. The man had disappeared.<p>

As officers searched the entire mall, they did not notice two sets of blood trails leading out of the back of the building…

* * *

><p>Noctis panted tiredly as he entered his apartment and collapsed on the floor. Beside him, Lightning fell to the floor, blood dripping from her head and the rest of her body just as Noctis was bleeding from his torso due to the knife wounds.<p>

Weakly, Noctis reached over and touched Lightning's head gently. "Light… You…did it…you…learned a technique…" He smiled tiredly.

Lightning panted but it was at a normal pace this time. "What…technique?"

"You…created some sort of thunderstorm charge…attack… I knew you would be able to learn something new soon…" Noctis smiled and stroked Lightning's battered body then winced when his own wounds stung. "I may be able to heal in about an hour or two. But you won't." Lightning struggled to her feet despite Noctis' protests. Already her regenerative abilities were kicking in since she was able to walk properly with each passing minute.

Lightning growled as she rose to her back legs and shifted into human form.

Ignoring her wounds, she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom then returned to Noctis. She dragged him over to the couch and laid him down before she started taking care of his cuts.  
>Noctis blushed as she took his shirt off in order to clean his wounds and bandage them up.<br>"Lightning…" He gasped. His partner ruffled his hair, smiling reassuringly before she laid down beside him, not bothering to change back into a feline and too tired to do so. She was asleep instantly.

Noctis smiled lovingly and stroked her pink-tinted hair as he started falling asleep. "You're…my good kitty." He whispered and kissed her cheek then followed her to the land of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Mainly this chapter is meant to show just a taste of what Lightning and Noctis do when they are not being normal pet and owner/best friends.**

**Apparently, Lightning had obtained a new ability in this one. New techniques and powers are obtained as they grow stronger and mature (not really in a physical way though). More stories coming soon so hang on tight!**


	15. Chapter XV: Apologize

**Disclaimer:**** Hey all you readers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you weren't waiting for too long. I was just settling down here back at home here for a one month vacation.  
>Before I wrote this chapter, I was writing another story for chapter XV but my MS Word did not save the changes and it got me kind of pissed off. So I put that chapter back as the sixteenth chapter instead.<strong>

**As always hope you enjoy this story. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XV: Apologize**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis **

**Notes: He knew he hurt her. He deserved it if she rejected his apologies. But before he walks away, he desires to see her one more time.**

Noctis stared up at her through the window. As he stood under the pouring rain, he gazed up at Lightning Farron's lovely and powerful form from her open window. He knew he had no right to come running back to her when it was him who said hurtful words and walked away when she was only trying to talk to him.

He shot her down, left her because he was desperate for perfection especially in his love life.

Noctis knew Lightning would probably shut the door in his face if she saw him, but he needed to see her one more time before he walked away for good so he would no longer hurt her feelings again. Swallowing hard, he inhaled and exhaled slowly before taking a step towards her front door.  
>If she punched him, then it would be well-deserved.<br>Noctis ran a hand through his rain-soaked hair nervously then lifted that same hand up to knock on her front door. He waited a few moments until the door opened, revealing Lightning in a simple white shirt and brown shorts.

She stared at him blankly, but he could tell she was surprised.

"What is it?" She asked with a sigh, as if expecting him to start another argument with her again. Noctis gulped and tried to control the urge to wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers while he apologized; he would apologize, but not kiss or hold her. No, Lightning would not allow that, not after what he said to her and called her.

"I…I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour…" He began, attempting to be polite and apologetic; "I just came to—" Lightning lifted a hand, cutting him off. "Listen, I'm sorry for mouthing off and judging so quickly. No need to repeat yourself again."  
>Noctis' breathing quickened at a panicked pace and he shook his head almost frantically. "No, that's not it. <em>I<em> should be the one to say sorry." Lightning raised an eyebrow at him, surprised once again. "Pardon?" "I'm sorry, Lightning. For what I said to you… I did not mean it. I was just frustrated; I only wanted you to understand—" "I understand perfectly, Noctis." Lightning said sternly.

Noctis lowered his head. "I… I am so sorry. I thought… I thought I was making the right decisions. I only wanted to…have a perfect match in life." It was a pathetic and stupid reason, he knew. But all his life he had wanted a fairytale love life and girl.  
>Lightning was the opposite of the fairytale girl, but Noctis now knew that was no excuse to hurt her feelings like he did even though she did not show it; Lightning was a human like him and everyone else. She had emotion, she felt pain, and he had caused it.<p>

Lightning leaned against the doorframe. "So…why are you here? Really."

"I told you; I wanted to apologize." Noctis repeated. She sighed, "You just said it. Is there anything else?" "Not…really…" He admitted sheepishly and stared at the ground.  
>The strawberry-blonde woman stared at him for a long moment then exhaled before asking patiently, "What did you really come here for? It can't be <em>just<em> to say sorry—for whatever reason I will never know."

With his confidence practically shattered, Noctis fisted his hand in his hair. "What do you want me to say? I wanted to say sorry, but you're right; I did want something else. But I can't do or ask for it because I know you won't take me back now!"  
>Lightning shrugged nonchalantly. "You're right; I won't take you back." Noctis lowered his head again and nodded. "But that is no reason for me to just leave you out in the rain." Lightning's words surprised Noctis. He looked up at her, eyes wide. "What?"<p>

"Come inside." Lightning moved away from the doorframe and walked into her house.

Noctis stood there, soaking under the heavy rain, stunned. He expected her to say she would not take him back into her life, but he _did not_ expect her to actually allow him into her house. "You planning on getting in or are you just going to stay out there and get a fever?" Lightning called out.  
>He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and hurried inside and closed the door behind him. He sighed and stood there, looking around; he will miss being in this house, close to Lightning. It was too late to regret anything now, he had already ruined things between them for the sake of his wish for a perfect fantasy relationship.<p>

Lightning returned to the living room with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

She handed it to Noctis before sitting down on the couch to watch the news. Noctis watched her silently; how could have let this woman go?  
>Nervously, he walked over to the couch. "Can I…sit?" Lightning scooted over, eyes still glued to the screen. He settled down beside her and stared at his mug of hot chocolate. "So, uh…how have you been? Noctis mentally hit himself for letting his shy side show up at this time, but this was Lightning; she knows him too well and he could not help it.<br>The strawberry-blonde glanced at him. "… Fine. Why?" "Nothing! Just…wondering. I was an asshole, but I'm glad you're doing okay. You've always been a fighter…" He sighed in defeat.

Lightning sighed as well. "It _did_ hurt. But it's not like I can have you around forever; sooner or later one of us was bound to leave."

Noctis tensed. She had been expecting he would leave her for someone else? "Why? Why would you…?" "You said so yourself. I don't feel. I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing." She replied simply, as if it were not a big deal. He shook his head. "I didn't mean that! I was only…! I don't why I said that to you, but I do know that it hurt you. So why aren't you…mad at me?"

"I am mad. And to tell you the truth, I very much would like to break your face at the moment." Lightning admitted casually. Noctis breathed in and braced himself for a punch. "But I won't do it." He heard Lightning say finally. He opened his eyes and stared at her questioningly. "Why not?" "Because then I would stooping down to a level of someone who is desperate. Besides, it's forgiven." She shrugged and looked back at the television. Noctis what not sure what exactly had happened, but if she forgave him…

"So…we're still friends?" He asked.

"Yeah. Still friends."

"Good enough." He smiled to himself; yes it should be good enough. She may not take him back as a lover, but at least he was still allowed to be around her. "Just…don't push it." Lightning warned, glancing at him sternly. Noctis nodded with a nervous smile.  
>A comfortable silence passed between the pair after that. Noctis still could not help but glance Lightning's way every once in a while. He felt his heart grow heavy but he pushed it back, reminding himself to be grateful that she still allowed him in as a friend.<p>

He soon grew weary and began leaning towards Lightning. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Can I?" Lightning looked at him then nodded. "Sure."

Noctis relaxed and kept his head in place, taking in her scent and keeping it in his memory; the smell of sweet peach, roses, and feminine musk. Lightning's natural smell. "You sure this doesn't bother you?" He looked up at her. She shook her head. "It's fine. Just don't push your luck." Noctis smiled; she was nice when she wanted to be. "Thanks."

After what felt like hours, Noctis was starting to grow heavy with sleep. Lightning moved off the couch. "You can stay here for the night if you want to. Take the couch." Noctis nodded and laid down with a tired sigh. Lightning watched him for a moment then headed upstairs to clean up and go to bed.  
>The dark-haired man watched her every moment as she walked up the stairs then settled back down. He stared up at the ceiling, musing to himself. He knew he had a lot to answer for but Lightning just allowed him in—not in the same way as before he knew—but it still made him feel happy; he was wrong when he told her she felt nothing, and now he was having his payback, even if it was a gentle payback. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him for the next few hours.<p>

* * *

><p>He slowly roused from his sleep, but not completely. He felt something drape over him, awakening him a bit more. He opened his eyes slightly, but enough to still look asleep.<p>

Lightning stood over him and draped a blanket over his body. She watched him for a minute then shook her head with a sad-sounding sigh. "I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted." She whispered before retreating to her room upstairs once again, leaving her unexpected guest alone once again.

Noctis' eyes widened and he sat up, pushing down the blanket to his lower body in the process. Did he just hear her right? All this time, she blamed herself for his leaving? Why?

He got off the couch, his eyes staying on the stairs. Now he felt twice as worse; Lightning really was mad at him, but at the same time, she believed what he had told her was true. He clenched his fists. No, he will not allow her to shoulder those feelings; he needed to clear things up with her, let her know it was not because of the kind of person she was.  
>Steeling himself, he walked upstairs. He moved slowly, quietly as to not awaken Lightning if she was asleep. He calmed his nerves once he was in front of Lightning's bedroom door.<p>

Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob.

Noctis cringed when the door creaked once it opened slightly. "Stupid door's gonna give me away…" He cursed. Letting it slip, he peeked into her room and found her in bed lying on her side and facing the window. The moonlight that streaked in seemed to give her a goddess's glow, making Noctis' face burn bright red at the beauty.

He crept closer until he was at her bedside.

Gently, he placed a hand on her head and ran it down her hair softly. He held his breath. "What are you doing?" Noctis jumped at Lightning's voice and fought to regain his composure. "I… I was just…" Lightning sat up and looked at him with that usually blunt expression on her face. "Any reason why you snuck into my room?" She asked.  
>Noctis looked away shamefully. "Sorry. I just…couldn't sleep." He lied. Whether Lightning saw through his lie or not, she merely rolled her eyes at him. "So? What do you want me to do about it?" "Can I…stay here for a bit? You know, keep you company for a while? I mean if it's not too much trouble." "Fine." She scooted to give him space to sit beside her.<p>

The awkward feeling did not wear off and Noctis felt like he needed to say something fast.

"Listen, Lightning…why did you allow me to say such things to you _and_ let me go so easily? The truth this time." He said seriously. Lightning huffed. "It's none of your business." Her friend shook his head. "Please Light." He persisted. She stared at her hands. "It didn't surprise me, actually. I knew it would come to it sooner or later." "Why?"

"Look at me. You said so: I'm not…" Lightning sighed, not wanting to start any unnecessary drama.

Noctis wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "No. I was wrong, and I am sorry. I don't know how to express how sorry I am, Light. I won't ask you to take me back; I deserve it. But…I will never hurt you like that again. I promise." "Don't make promises you can't keep, Noctis." Lightning whispered.  
>Noctis looked at her sadly. "Go to sleep. I'll be here…" Lightning turned in his arms to face the window again and soon he could feel her calm breathing, indicating that she was asleep at last. He kept his arms around her shoulders as he watched her.<p>

Noctis kissed the top of her head and whispered against her hair, "I'm so sorry. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that. I felt like doing this because I was suddenly feeling kind of sad about something and this kind of idea popped up. I will work on the next chapter soon so enjoy for now.<strong>

**Also before I forget, I would like to thank my reviewers and readers! Thank you guys for supporting my stories, I will do my best to continue and make more. You help me find my inspiration, so thanks again!**

**Next chapter coming up soon! Until then…**


	16. Chapter XVI: Obsession

**Disclaimer:**** I am back with another sensual treat for you all! I hope you guys like dark themes because I am serving them right up here! Enjoy this first main course and more to come! **

**As always, Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XVI: Obsession**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Dark Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: She left him. He wants her; she belongs to no one but him and him alone. Nobody else was allowed to have her. Nobody.**

**CAUTION: Dark/Split Personality Noctis, Dark Prompto, Dark Ignis, Dark Gladiolus, and Mysterious Lightning.**

Noctis stared at the fireplace as he sat on his chair. As he watched the flames dance, the spectacle was reflected in his dark, emotionless blue eyes. Ever since _she_ left, left him, packed her things and walked out of the mansion they called home, Noctis had been visiting his study more often to think, contemplate, and plot.  
>His wife, his possession left him there, showed him the divorce papers and walked away. He had never felt so enraged and so compelled to go after her and punish her for turning her back on him. She was <em>his<em> and his alone; and she knew it. She knew very well that she was still his property the moment they laid their eyes on each other.

_Lightning_. Her name remained on his lips, even mingling with the taste of the glass of brandy he held in his hand. He took another sip and her name came flying back into his mind once more. Noctis snarled at the thought of another man accosting his precious goddess of a wife. He would kill the man first, tear out his organs and feed them to the scum before he could even lay his eyes on her. The vision of him ripping a man's throat out for even looking or admiring his wife, made Noctis smirk. But what made him tense eagerly was the thought of how he would punish his lovely wife.

Even now his blood boiled with desire for her and only her.

He once tried reliving himself by spending time with a willing whore, but before either of them could feel the fire, he literally shoved her off and tossed her out of his bed; they were all nothing but common bitches and sluts. They were all weak and ready to detonate and orgasm and the very first contact. It disgusted Noctis to the point that he wanted to gouge his own eyes out.

Lightning was the only one worthy enough to pleasure him. She was his equal and matched his vitality and stamina; she did not easily give in or collapse and by the end of the day, she still had plenty of energy left.  
>It pleased him to no end at how lucky he was to have found such a treasure, one that nobody ever thought to consider. Yes, Lightning Farron was a strong, solitary, cold, independent woman; a type of woman no man wanted—what fools they all are. They all craved for a perfect romance with the perfect girl or woman. They all wished for a delicate and soft and breakable female to hold and cherish. What ignorant worms… Lightning was powerful physically, mentally, and emotionally; he did not have to be gentle with her if he did not feel like it, and she never asked for him to be gentle.<p>

She did not whine or cry that he was being too hard; she fought back and enjoyed being dominated and dominating him.  
>She was durable and not like fragile glass that was ready to break down and cry if he did something wrong or treated her badly. No. Lightning was a fighter, a warrior goddess in Noctis' eyes. If no man would see how much of a treasure she was just because she was not an obvious-loving-far-fetched kind of woman, then they had no right to ever come and take her from him.<p>

Noctis lifted the glass up to his face and stared at the brandy.

He slowly swirled the liquid around, thinking of what his goddess-like wife might be doing at the moment. He glared at the glass's contents; Lightning's friends had better not be trying to match their 'fearless leader' with someone else. They knew damn well Lightning was his; he had proven it to them many times.  
>But of course, as loving and caring friends, they became concerned with how he kept Lightning on a tight leash. But they misunderstood. It was not a tight leash; he had merely been staking his claim, marking his territory. Lightning did not complain. She never does. Lightning always allowed him to do whatever he liked with her, and she enjoyed it. But if she did not, she retaliated and played hard-to-get. It always turned him on whenever she growled and pushed his face away; he would chase her until she gave in to him and he gives in to her. The next few hours would be of only them tangling in their sheets for the next few hours.<p>

Noctis groaned and placed the glass against his forehead. No matter what that woman thought, she was still and will always be his wife. She should have counted her blessings that she was nothing like his first wife; when the bitch betrayed him because he 'had changed' he hunted them down like animals and once he and the boys had that bitch of a wife and her lover cornered, Noctis had the pleasure of pulling the trigger. He shot the bullet at the man's chest then his leg while the boys grabbed his lover—Noctis no longer considered her a wife the moment he learned she was seeing another man.

He came for her next; punching her in the face before he and the boys broke her bones. He finished her off with a shot to the head.

He regretted nothing. Stella had been very weak like all other women anyway and she most certainly would _not_ be missed. After all, only one year into their marriage and already she started saying things like he had changed or he was not the sweet man she knew and some other pathetic bullshit. She whined and screamed and whimpered like a battered dog that needed to be put down.  
>It was then a month after that she had met someone new. A man who treated her right, no doubt. Still, it enraged Noctis to know that she was doing shit and became a slut behind his back. It pleased him to know that he had put a stop to both of them and their disgusting display of affection. Prompto had fun watching the two victims yell in terror and Noctis knew he could not wait for it to happen again.<p>

But then, Noctis found Lightning Farron. It had been an accident, but she practically saved his life at that time.

She had been on duty—she was part of a security regiment of the town—she and a few others were after an escaped convicted. With Noctis' luck, as he walked out of the bar with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus at his heels, the desperate man tried shooting at Noctis and his boys to clear the way, but then, like her namesake, Lightning pounced and pinned the man down.  
>Despite how much her eyes said she wanted to shoot the convict dead, she had restrained herself, cuffed the man and sent him off to other officers. It was then Noctis' eyes found hers; he was instantly drawn.<p>

He had the chance to talk to her when her superior insisted he meet the soldier who saved his life.

Noctis took a good look at Lightning and she only stared back blankly, uninterested. He had smirked inwardly; she would be a challenge. He liked that. He never encountered a challenge before; all the women he met, including his ex-wife were weak insignificant worms.  
>When he learned of her name, he was drawn to her even more. Her name was not only unique, but it sounded male. <em>Lightning<em>. Not the name of a woman at all, and yet is suited her very well like she had been born for that name and the name had been meant for her from the beginning, just like he was.

It took a lot of time and too long until Lightning gave in to his advances and allowed him to court her properly.

She was definitely not a stereotypical woman. And preferred it that way. She did things that no woman did on dates, went to places that were not considered romantic for a date—and that suited Noctis just fine as he enjoyed the places she picked whenever he asked where she wanted to go on their date. She insisted on splitting the bill and unlike all those bullshit magazine tips on dating, it worked out just fine between them and they got along fairly well.  
>It went on for months until Noctis felt it was finally time to make her his forever, officially. Spending time with the infamous Lightning Farron stirred emotions within Noctis' dark heart that he never thought was possible, it was one of the reasons he wanted her for himself alone, and only her.<p>

Noctis drained glass and set the glass down on the floor beside his chair. He sighed as he leaned forward onto his hands.

A loud bang of the study's door opening made Noctis turn around and stare. Prompto came in with Ignis and Gladiolus following. "Hey Noct! Have anything planned?" He grinned sinisterly, excited about something. Noctis gave his friends a look. "I don't plan on going with you dirt bags to any whore house, if that is what you're implying." "Nah! I'm not feelin' it tonight. But what I meant was; what are you gonna do about Lightning?" Prompto said.

The dark-haired man frowned and glared at the fireplace again. "Why?"

The blonde man pumped his fists eagerly. "So? When do you plan on killing her?" Noctis shot up from his chair and glared at his posse. "Whoever said I was going to kill her?" He snarled. Prompto shrugged. "Come on man, she _left_ you! She divorced you and walked out. You probably want to get back at the bitch, right?" Noctis grabbed Prompto by the collar of his shirt. "She's _not_ a bitch! And you know it!"

"What about the last one you had? She played you for a sucker, running off with some guy like a whore." The blonde said. "Yeah, but this one never broke my heart, now did she?" Noctis growled then let go of his friend. "No. We are_ not _going to kill this one. I want this one and I want her alive and well."

Prompto frowned. "That's no fun…"

"_I _say, Prompto. I say! You hear me?" Noctis scolded, making the trio cringe.

"Fine, fine." The blonde man backed down. Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well then…what do you have in mind, if not another murder?" Noctis smirked. "That is something between me and myself only."

* * *

><p>Lightning rolled her shoulders; the feeling of exhaustion from her last assignment was finally catching up. She cursed Serah mentally for being right most of the time.<p>

She collapsed on her couch with a sigh and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index fingers. It had been about two months since the divorce and she would be lying is she said she did not miss Noctis' touches. Yes, she did sign the papers, but her true intent was a private matter that only she knew. Not even Noctis knew her real intentions for the divorce, only that she wanted to break her ties with him.

She huffed to herself and stood up, intending on getting some sleep for the night.

Amodar had practically kicked her out of work while insisting that she needed a break. Now she had no choice but to follow his advice and take a damn break. She was sure that by now Serah would have learned she had no work for the whole week and the others were probably going to drag her around town to hang out.  
>Lightning groaned at the thought as she headed upstairs to her room. She went into the bathroom and stripped down before entering the shower.<p>

The warm water calmed the soldier down and relaxed her tense muscles a bit.

Lightning stood still for a moment, letting the warm droplets sprinkle down her strong scarred back. She rolled her neck with a tired sigh as she turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a large towel around her body. Lightning stared at her reflection; she _did_ look a little worn out. After all, her last assignment lasted about two weeks. She supposed it was a good enough reason to rest. But she still preferred it if she had gone to work tomorrow. However it was unlikely thanks to Lieutenant Amodar.

Though they said nothing, Lightning knew the others believed she had gone into a silent depression and it irked her to know they would have so little faith in her; yes she was upset she had to divorce Noctis, but she _had to_. It was the only way to get out of his grip for a while since she knew how…clingy he was.  
>She got dressed in a simple white shirt and a brown short skirt. She dried her hair off with a smaller towel and glanced out of her bedroom window. The moonlight was pretty much the only thing that lit up her room tonight; she had not bothered with turning on the lights, not exactly feeling the brightest of moods that night.<p>

Tossing the towel aside, it landed on the chair of her computer desk; Lightning sat down on her soft mattress and rubbed her temples, trying to fight back a headache that seemed to be coming on.

Damn Noctis; he was on her mind frequently and it was hard to get him out of her head. She needed to focus properly but thoughts of her ex-husband and herself during those cold nights was not helping in the least.  
>Lightning shook her head and held back a blush; how embarrassing. Clearing her throat and her mind from anymore distracting thoughts, she laid down and pulled the covers over her.<p>

* * *

><p>Noctis stared at the darkened window with a dark, longing expression. He knew Lightning would return to her old house when she divorced him; with her sister engaged and living with her fiancé, Lightning had the house to herself. And that meant Noctis would have her to himself.<p>

He licked his lips eagerly, already tasting his wife's essence on his tongue. Heat and desire gathered in his lower regions and he tried holding back. He needed to get to her first.  
>Sneaking into the house would be easy. After all, <em>nothing<em> can keep him away from his beloved Lightning. Nothing and no one.

He had run out of his mansion and to her house when he could no longer suppress his need for her. The boys had cautioned him against it but he merely ignored them and ran off into the night, looking for the house Lightning lived in before she agreed to move in with and marry him.  
>How wonderful it was for him to know that Lightning did indeed return to her old house, and despite the darkness, he knew Lightning was in there. She tends to sleep in the dark.<p>

"_Perfect…" _

He walked over to the front door and smirked darkly. "I am coming for you, _sweetheart_."

* * *

><p>Lightning's electric-blue eyes snapped open as her keen ears and senses went on high alert. She sat up and looked around; her trained eyes scanned the darkness. Her body tensed with caution as she sensed something was watching her. She stood up from bed and glanced out of her window. Nothing there.<p>

Before she could turn around, her arms were seized from behind.

Acting fast, Lightning grabbed the arm and flipped the intruder onto the floor. The figure landed with a hard thud and groaned. "Full of energy as always…" That familiar voice struck her. She glared at the stranger in the darkness. "Noctis?"  
>"Who else?" Noctis chuckled as he got up casually and dusted himself off. Instantly, he was in Lightning's face, breathing at her cheeks. "Did you miss me sweetheart?" He purred. Lightning could feel his hands wandering up her body but she kept her eyes focused on his.<p>

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I came here for my _wife_ and I'm not leaving until I have her."

"We're divorced now in case your sick mind forgot."

Noctis chuckled darkly. "So you say. But _you_ of all people should know that you are mine and mine alone. And you still are even to this day." "Maybe." Lightning said in a bored tone. Noctis growled and wrapped a hand around her neck, hard.  
>Lightning grunted a bit but her eyes never left his and her body held still. Noctis laughed softly, almost in a crazy way and loosened his grip into a more comfortable kind of tight. "Ahhh Lightning… This is one of the reasons why I love you so. You fear nothing, don't you? Usually when I hold woman by the throat they panic, and ooppsie! They're dead." He snickered at the thought.<p>

Lightning rolled her eyes at him. "Right."

"Do you have _any_ idea what it was like while you were gone? I have had fun with several little whores. Oh yes, they loved it. They begged me to take them and fuck them good!" Noctis taunted. Lightning remained in place and crossed her arms.  
>Once again, he was impressed. "Not working is it now? To be honest, it was <em>horrible<em>. Those little sluts were pathetic and so…breakable. They feel and taste terrible, and they are ready to orgasm before I even had the chance to—" Noctis stopped himself and took deep calming breaths while he paced around the room. "Oh Light… The days were to terribly dark without you around. Prompto kept throwing random bitches and sluts at me and not one of them could even compare to you! Once, the boys went too far and the whore would not leave me alone! I broke her arms and legs before I twisted her neck around then buried her somewhere nobody would ever think to look! Ahh…" He sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his boiling temper.

Lightning slumped slightly. "And this concerns me, why?"

Noctis glared at her and snarled. "Oh it concerns you alright! _Everything_ concerns you! My nights have been cold and empty and boring! All these pathetic little whores the boys throw at me are pissing me off! I _cannot_ take another session with bitches I do not even touch because their filthy little bodies and attitudes repulse me to the point that I want to cut my own dick off! My have been _miserable_ ever since you left!" "… Sorry." Lightning sighed, not sure what he was getting at.

"I came here for something Lightning and I won't leave until I get it."

"You know we can't. You're not even supposed to be here."

"You think I give a fuck? You're _mine_!"

"Hn…"

Noctis grabbed her by the arms and glared into her eyes. "Don't give me that! You know damn well it's true!" He calmed himself down again before stroking her thigh. "You know you want this as much as I do, Light. I know you do." "Don't do that." Lightning warned.  
>He shook his head at her then slipped his hand up her skirt. Lightning moaned lightly and gripped Noctis' arms, digging her nails in. "You missed this, didn't you sweetheart?" He cooed into her ear.<p>

"…"

"Giving me the cold shoulder, hm? Let's see if I can warm you up."

"Don't you even…"

"I will do what I want with you, _Éclair_."

He licked her ear and nipped at the lobe, earning a purr from the back of Lightning's throat. He smirked; his woman was about to become his all over again. He would have the pleasure in taking her again in three months since the divorce.

"Knock it off, Noctis." Lightning growled, pushing him back slightly.

Noctis pulled her back to him and tsked, a playful glint in his eyes. "You're not going anywhere, _amor meus_. Not again, ever again." "Says who?" Lightning growled when his hand made contact with her core. "I say _amor meus_. I say." He bit down on her neck before licking the mark he left behind. "Your Latin tongue won't help." She said bluntly.  
>"Maybe not in a talking sense. But…I'm sure you would enjoy my 'Lain tongue' if it were…elsewhere." Noctis winked seductively and sniffed her scent while his lips ravished her neck again, leaving marks on her skin.<br>Lightning moaned and leaned her head back, allowing him more access. "Tell me you enjoy this. Tell me you want this." Noctis urged, moaning in her neck and shoulder. "Stop denying me. Denying _us_. I want you Lightning, right now." "… You know we shouldn't be." She grumbled. Noctis chuckled; another reason why he loved this woman. She did not succumb to lust so easily; she had brains and kept them in her head, she used her head and thinks with her head instead of her pussy like all other women do.

"Playing hard-to-get are we? Good, I love playing games with my wife."

"_Ex_-wife."

"Bullshit."

Lightning rolled her eyes and bit his ear, making him groan. "You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me, Light." He purred while his one hand stroked her core and the other caressed her backside. "Don't make this any harder on yourself…" "You're the one making it hard on yourself." She rebuked, gripping the shoulders of his suit.  
>"After all this time, you're still so defiant and stubborn…and sturdy." Noctis smirked and thrust his middle finger into her heat. Lightning grunted and gave him a look. He chuckled. "This is why you are so amazing. By now any woman would have orgasm from that. But you… Oh you…you're still game. You provide me with comfort and warmth every night, challenges, and more." "You're crazy." She grumbled against his lips.<p>

Noctis licked her sweet lips and raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Because last time I checked, you loved it. I even wore my favorite suit when I came here looking for you; I know how much you love tearing it open for me…"

Lightning's eyes stared at his suit and she sighed; he was right. The black suit was his favorite and hers as well. She loved seeing it on him, but she had to focus.  
>"Not now, Noctis. Not now." She lifted her left hand to his face. "I already took off the ring, more proof that we are not married now." Noctis stared at her empty ring finger in disbelief then snarled.<p>

"You bitch!"

"Say what you want."

"You are _mine _Lightning! _Mine_!"

He slammed her against the nearest wall and bit down harder on her neck. Lightning groaned and grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his fine black hair. "I will make you mine again!" She heard him swear before he lifted her up by her thighs and pressed his crotch against her. Lightning tensed when she felt that familiar hardness against her thighs but her body betrayed her by releasing a long moan. Noctis licked his lips and sucked on her collar bone before he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tore the clothing from her body.

"No bra?"

"I'm at home, not outside."

Noctis smirked seductively and ran his tongue over her left breast before tracing the black ink figure there. He remembered when he saw Lightning's XIII tattoo for the first time; it had turned him on to know she had not only a navel piercing, but a bold black XIII printed on her chest.  
>"You still have the tattoo…good. I like it on you." "Huh." Lightning huffed, almost in complaint that he had stopped. He snickered then returned to his treatment of her body.<p>

"Come on, enough with the resisting. Give in!" He snarled dangerously when his wife refused to make any moves on him.

Lightning held still and tried looking at something else, but Noctis would not have it. He bit down on her breast, dragging an aroused groan from her then thrust his fingers into her again, in and out, teasing her wet core. Lightning squirmed and held Noctis' arms in a death grip.  
>"You want it. Both of us want it…" He purred again and bucked against her, "Be glad I want you like this…if I didn't I would have hunted you down and broke your neck and blow a bullet into your brain. But of course I am sure you would have put up a magnificent fight, as always…"<br>Lightning slid her hand down his muscular chest until she touched the hem of his pants, making Noctis smirk smugly. However, the smirk left his face when Lightning gave him that familiar 'deadly' smirk of her own.

He gasped loudly when she pressed her palm against the hardness in front of his pants. The move drove him insane instantly and he was ready to take her. He held himself back first but Lightning was making it hard for him.

She stroked him hard and fast, putting a strain on his pants even more until he was sure he was just about ready to tear off the rest of whatever she was wearing, along with his own garments. Lightning had the pleasure of tearing his suit open before tossing it aside. Noctis growled and snatched her wrist up, sliding her hand down into his pants and boxers. Her hand gripped him firmly and Noctis bucked, hitting them both against the wall. Lightning grunted at the impact while she continued stroking his erection and was rewarded with aroused sounds of desire from Noctis. The dark man lowered his head to suckle on her breast, disorienting her for a second. Lightning tightened her grip on him, almost painfully but she knew he enjoyed it; after all, Noctis Lucis Caelum was both a sadist and masochist in bed.

"Yes! Don't stop, sweetheart!"

"Noct…"

He ravished her lips after he had left his marks all over her body and smirked. "You're way behind, Éclair… Maybe I should help…" He lifted her away from the wall and brought them to her bed where he allowed himself to fall back with Lightning in his arms.  
>"You're insane." She chided. "Yes… Now keep going!" He growled eagerly, lifting his hips up for her as if inviting her for more. Lightning snorted at him. "Horny bastard."<p>

Noctis snarled warningly, sounding almost animalistic. Anyone would have been scared off but Lightning merely sighed and continued their previous activity.

She yanked his pants down along with his boxers and Noctis kicked them off him completely. He watched as his beloved treasure stroked him, pumped him, and pleasured him. He sat up slightly and held the back of her head. Lightning looked up and him and glared defiantly, he frowned at her expression and slowly pushed her head down onto his erection. She growled and moved her head away, not in the mood for his 'oral games'.  
>Noctis bit down on her shoulder roughly and rolled them over, turning Lightning onto her front. They exchanged annoyed snarls at each other as he held her to him. "Just for disobeying me, I am mounting you instead." He whispered harshly and tore off her skirt and ripped her panties. "You're paying for that." Lightning huffed. She could hear the frown in his voice, "I'll get you another one."<p>

Immediately he pounded himself into her, not giving her the chance to orient herself first. Lightning grunted at the sudden entry from behind and the clutched the sheets.

"I've…been…missing this…!" Noctis moaned as he thrust in and out at a merciless speed. Again, he mentally saluted Lightning for her endurance and tolerance of him. Any other stupid whore would have started to whine and complain like a bitch if he did this, but his Lightning took it all in stride. "Say you miss this, Light! Say you do!" "Grr…" She grunted.  
>"Stubborn as always…" He quickened his pace and started going at her harder; he was sure she would be sore in the morning, but then again, so will he; Lightning always did manage to tire him out as she matched his stamina perfectly.<p>

"Damn it Noctis!"

"You like that, you don't you? You like it when I pound into you hard and fast."

"I like it when you keep your mouth shut."

He laughed darkly but obeyed. He continued his assault and felt Lightning respond to him. He grit his teeth as sweat formed on their bodies. They panted and moaned, breaking the silence of the night with their wild coupling.  
>Noctis tensed as then let out a loud moan as he released along with Lightning. He panted heavily then turned his wife around and positioned himself above her.<p>

Not letting her catch her breath first, he entered her once again.

He moaned happily when he finally felt the warmth of Lightning in months. It felt like forever and he intended to make the moment last as long as he wanted it to. He began his mating ritual; starting out slowly, eventually moving in and out faster and harder.  
>Lightning dug her nails into Noctis' back, leaving behind tender red marks. He hissed at the painful pleasure and rewarded her with a faster pace and harder thrust.<p>

Soon the room was in complete chaos and disarray.

Lightning growled when she glanced at the condition of her room over Noctis' shoulder. He chuckled and brought her attention back to him instantly with another wild thrust. Lightning responded to his touches and arched her back, connecting them to each other even more and bucking against him. The passion inside them grew and the heat intensified until they were no longer in control of their instincts.

They pounded harder and faster until the bed banged against the wall it stood against.

"Ahh! Lightning!"

"Noctis!"

Their voices mingled in the quiet night as they moved together in a sinful bliss. Noctis tightened his grip around Lightning's thighs as he felt his climax coming on. He held on for a bit longer, trying to get Lightning to orgasm first. However, she was putting up a good fight herself and Noctis could feel himself loosing it fast.

He lifted her by the thighs and pounded into her even harder. He relished the long and hard moan that came from her lips. It reminded him of the many nights they had together before Lightning announced their so-called divorce. She still wanted him, and their current lovemaking was proof of that!  
>Noctis felt a loud cry of pleasure as he thrust into Lightning's heat a couple of more times. He gasped then growled.<p>

He spilled his seed into her then hummed pleasantly when he felt her spill herself on him as well.

Lightning groaned and shifted a bit, looking away from Noctis and panting tiredly. Her dark lover was smiling now, in a gentle way. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her shoulder. "Lightning…come home with me. Come back to the mansion." "You know I can't." She replied in the same tone.  
>Noctis frowned. "Why? The fact that we just fucked on your bed is proof you still want me! So why won't you come back?" Lightning stared at him calmly. "We're divorced now, Noctis. I just need some…space."<p>

"Bullshit! Space? I gave you space!"

"… You should leave, it's nearly dawn. The others might drop in a couple of hours."

Noctis pressed himself closer against Lightning and she felt him throb inside her. She groaned again. "You know you have to." He sighed angrily but pulled out of her slowly, reluctant to leave her warmth.  
>Lightning watched as he got dressed at a slow pace; she knew he was stalling but he would leave anyway.<p>

"This isn't over, Elciar!"

"I know it isn't."

Noctis returned to her as she sat up in bed then pressed his lips against the skin of her neck again and sucked and nipped until she was marked by him again. He looked at her meaningfully. "You are still mine, and I am still yours. Just you wait. I _will_ have you back!" He moved over to the window and climbed out; he looked at her one last time then was gone.  
>With a sigh, Lightning stood up and rolled her neck and shoulders to shake off the soreness before getting dressed as well. He will be back, she knew him well. But until then she had a personal mission to accomplish before she could discuss anything with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Noct! Where have you been?" Prompto asked when he saw his friend return. Noctis glared at him. "None of your fucking business, that's where." "You were with the bitch that left you, right?" The blonde huffed. Noctis glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "I said to <em>never<em> call her that! I still want this one! I will have this one while she still wants me as well! If I hear you or the others talk shit or plan to kill her, then I will kill you all. You hear me?"

Prompto lifted his hands up. "Okay, okay. Whatever."

Noctis let him go and Prompto said, "The guys and I are having some chicks over. You can take your pick; there are plenty." "You fucking invited whores over without _my_ permission? This is _my_ mansion! Never do anything like this without my consent again!" He yelled, starting to lose his cool. The blonde man frowned. "C'mon man! Cool the fuck off and just pick some slut to calm your shriveling dick down."  
>"Hell fucking no!" Noctis announced loudly. "And for your information, I already had my <em>cool-off<em>. And it was _paradise._" Prompto shrugged. "Fine. Be that way; more for us then."

Noctis hmphed. "More for you, but better for me." He muttered and headed for his and Lightning's bedroom. He locked the door in case any of his idiot friends tried sending some worthless slut in then laid in bed, staring at the picture of himself and his wife that he kept under his pillow. He smirked as stroked his thumb over Lightning's face. "You will be mine again, Lightning. And I will kill anyone who tries taking you away.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell happened to your neck?" Fang freaked while Snow, Sazh, Vanille, and Serah just stood back quietly and Lightning just stared back at her friend blandly. "I got bitten badly by bugs."<p>

"_That_ has got to be some huge ass bug." Snow said, staring at the red mark on his sister-in-law's neck. "Let it go! I said it's nothing!" Lightning did not want her friends to start freaking out over how she ended up sleeping with her ex-husband last night, especially when they thought she left him because she 'finally came to her senses'. No, that was not why.

"Well then…let's go." Snow said with that goofy grin on his face. "And where, pray tell, are you guys dragging me to now?" The strawberry-blonde asked, raising an eyebrow at her brute of a brother-in-law. Fang grinned and ruffled the 'Alpha female's' hair. "We are taking you out on the town; you need to relax, take it easy. You're a free woman again!"

"Not really…" Lightning mumbled, not in the least bit amused.

"Hey, come on Sis. You need a break from the…stress." Snow said carefully.

Lightning huffed then turned back towards the stairs. "Fine. Just…let me get ready and please don't ever try to drag me to some bar again, okay? I'm tired of always receiving warning from Amodar that I have to refrain from breaking random men's faces." The gang laughed and Sazh waved a hand. "Don't you worry Light, that's what I'm here for; party control."

Lightning rolled her eyes and headed to her room. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>There goes this chapter. Hope you liked Noctis and Lightning's dark sexiness!<strong>

**First, I would like to clear things up in case you are all wondering. First, Lightning did not leave Noctis because she was tired of his being dark and dangerous; she left for another reason, which I will not spoil by telling you here.**

**Second, Lightning did not sleep with Noctis because she has no dignity or sleeps around, it is because she does love him and divorced him for that same reason I mentioned before, but again, I will not spoil it. And yes, Noctis does love Lightning as well but obsessive and possessively so.**

**As always, enjoy the story, let me know what you think. Thank you again for reading and for your support, it helps me get by and continue. Enjoy the story!**


	17. Chapter XVII: Stroll With Me

**Disclaimer: ****So, this chapter is dedicated to a very special day. Enjoy yourselves, FF fans!**

**As always, Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XVII: Stroll with Me**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Vanille, Snow, Serah, Sazh, Fang, Hope**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: It's a special day and the gang prepares while Noctis takes his new official girlfriend on a stroll.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Courtship (Chapter III), Comfort (Chapter VI), and Start of Something New (Chapter XIII) installments.**

The feeling of someone shaking her arm woke Lightning up from her little nap. She glared up at her culprit who was grinning. "What Noctis?" She grumbled, placing her arm over her eyes. Her new boyfriend dropped himself onto her bed right beside her, making the bed bounce a bit from his little drop. Lightning stared at him, clearly not amused and very much sleepy.

"How about the two of us do something together?" Noctis announced, the grin never leaving his face. His girlfriend grumbled against her pillow. "Is _that_ the only thing on your mind, you sick horny bastard?" Noctis laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him. "No, I was actually suggesting that we go somewhere and spend some time together. But since you suggested…" He moved his lips to her neck.

Lightning pushed his face away and looked at him blankly. "Go where?"

"Just around… You know take a stroll here and there in some place we enjoy." Noctis said, twirling some of the hair that hung down her left shoulder. "Hm." Lightning groaned and buried her face in her pillow again. Noctis pouted at her lack of response then slowly traced his fingers up her thigh. "But if you don't feel like it…we can always do something else. Like cuddle."  
>Lightning immediately sprang up and headed for the bathroom, grumbling grumpily. "Give me a few minutes to get ready." Noctris smirked playfully as he watched her every move. "Etro, I love this woman…" He sighed dreamily.<p>

Lightning emerged from the bathroom after a few minutes and found Noctis already dressed and ready for a walk outside.

"Ready to get going, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"Fine. _Lightning_."

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes. "Are we going or what?" "Come on." Noctis wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning happily. "Take that goofy grin off your face." Lightning grumbled in annoyance. "Yes, dear…" Noctis said in a sing-song voice, earning a punch in the shoulder from his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_. It felt so good to call someone that not only because they were in a relationship, but also because they cared for each other more than just the usual, normal couple. She saved his life, took in him during his darkest hour and learned to love him despite the kind of person he was before he met her.

"We're taking your bike, if you don't mind." Noctis said as they headed into the garage. Lightning sighed and grabbed her bike's key from the key hanger. "Fine then."

When they got into the garage, Lightning opened the garage door while Noctis smoothed his hand over Lightning's silvery-blue Odin. She twirled the key round her finger and mounted her bike. "Get on." When Noctis did not move, Lightning groaned, "What is it?" "Can I…drive?" He asked, giving her his best puppy-dog look while he stared at her bike.  
>Lightning stared at him for a few minutes then sighed in defeat and got off her Odin. "Fine." Noctis grinned happily and got on the bike, Lightning got on behind him after he was saddled on.<p>

His grin seemed to widen when she wrapped her arms around his waist reluctantly. "Don't worry, I got us covered." He started the engine and the bike jumped to life. Lightning pressed her head between his shoulders. "When was the last time you drove one of these?" To her surprise, Noctis laughed. "Never!"

Lightning's eyes widened with horror. "_Fuck_!"

* * *

><p>Noctis found himself laughing hard as he and Lightning walked towards the entrance of the mall with Lightning clutching her keys in her fist. "I am <em>never<em> letting drive my Odin again!" She scolded, glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Noctis burst into a laughing fit once again, "I'm sorry! Sorry! It's just…I have always wanted to drive a motorcycle!"

"Damn it Noct! You could have crashed my bike! And us both!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry sweet—Lightning." He cleared his throat when she glared at him again.

The mall's air conditioning blew into their faces, cooling them off from the rush of the ride they had. Lightning was still raging. "You should have fucking told me you never rode a motorcycle before!" "Calm down, we made it here safely, didn't we?" Noctis snickered, trying to get his arms around Lightning who kept dodging him. "I am driving us back!" She insisted. Noctis raised his hands up. "Fine. Okay."

"Tell me again; why are we here?" Lightning asked, looking around. Her boyfriend smiled gently and took her hand in his. "Want me to get you something? We can look for something you like." "No thanks." Lightning declined.

"Come on now!" Noctis pulled her along, passing by several stores he thought might appeal to his stoic girlfriend. "How about some music? Anything you like?" He asked as they entered a music store. Lightning shrugged. "I'm not picky; anything good is fine."  
>Noctis frowned in thought then looked around the store then looked outside. His expression brightened and he pulled Lightning along with him again. "How about some new accessories?" He gestured to the next store. "What for? I'm fine with this." She touched the lightning bolt pendant around her neck. "But…since you insisted on spending on me for…no reason…" She trailed off. Noctis looked at her. "What?"<p>

"Nothing. Why don't you check out some music?" Lightning suggested. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Lightning touched her forehead to his and smiled. "Sure. Go ahead, I don't mind." Her boyfriend pressed a kiss on her forehead and smirked. "Hope you don't mind if I pick some…sexy jazz for tonight…" "Just pick a good CD already!" Lightning hit him in the shoulder, almost playfully and Noctis went off.

He stared at the shelves, looking for some 'sexy jazz' as he said to Lightning.

Noctis smirked, imagining himself and Lightning dancing together to some sensual song on the stereo at home. Enlightened, he quickened his pace and looked around carefully for the perfect tracks to suit the mood. He found himself buying a couple of new CDs; some of his favorite bands and some what he felt were the best choices of romantic songs.

He found Lightning sitting on a nearby bench and approached her.

"Hey. I got the music; you're going to have to dance with me to these tunes at home." He said, smirking. Lightning actually chuckled and shook her head. "Fine. Just don't try to molest me while dancing. Deal?" "No promises." Noctis joked in return.  
>"So…what did you do while you waited? I imagine you were bored without me to keep your lonely self company." Noctis said as he sat beside her. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "Don't flatter yourself. I was actually enjoying my time sitting down and watching people pass by." The young man stood up, bringing his girlfriend along.<p>

"So…how about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Are you serious?"

"I am."

Lightning seemed to go into a daze. Noctis tapped the side of her head. "You still with me babe?" "Yeah, sorry. I just…I hadn't had ice cream since my parents died." Lightning mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
>"In that case, this calls for some ice cream. And look at that; we are in luck!" Noctis said, stopping in front of an ice cream store. The sign read <em>Stiria and Nix's Ice Cream<em>. Lightning looked at Noctis and he seemed rather excited for some of the cold treat. "I take it you have had ice cream often?" "Not really. I didn't get a chance to have some for a couple of months." Noctis said, looking like a little boy about to receive some sweet rewards, much to Lightning's disbelief.

Two tall women noticed the pair and smiled while saying unison, "Welcome to Stiria and Nix's Ice Cream!" Lightning raised an eyebrow at how perfectly synced the women were; no doubt that they were Stiria and Nix.  
>"I'm Nix." "And I'm Stiria." They introduced themselves. "What can we get you two…lovebirds, we assume." Nix said with a friendly smile. Noctis and Lightning blushed; were they that obvious? Then again, Noctis was holding Lightning's hand… "We have many flavors to choose from. Feel free to take your time to choose any and think up of any combinations." Stiria said and she and her sister walked into the staff room.<p>

Lightning cleared her throat awkwardly.

Noctis smiled and her rare bashfulness. "So, what flavor do you usually take?" "… Can't remember." Lightning admitted. "Then…" Noctis stared at a certain pink ice cream, "How about strawberry? Care to try that?" Lightning looked at him then at the ice cream. "… Strawberry…sure." She said, sounding a bit unsure.  
>As if on cue, the sisters returned. "Decided on anything yet?" Stiria asked. Nix stood behind her with an ice cream scoop in hand. Noctis nodded. "One strawberry ice cream and one blueberry ice cream." He said. Nix swooped over and scooped the ice cream up and placed them in two cones before handing the treats to Noctis. "That would be ten gil please." Noctis paid up and took the cones. "Enjoy!" The sisters said as the pair left with their cold treats.<p>

Noctis enjoyed his blueberry; Lightning just stared at her strawberry as if not knowing how to eat it.

"Come on Light, just lick it." Noctis said, licking his own ice cream. Lightning sighed and licked the pink ball of cream on her cone. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with familiarity and Noctis smiled. "How is it?" "It's good." Lightning said simply. "See?" Noctis chuckled and bumped his head against hers gently.  
>"What now?" Lightning asked, giving Noctis a look. He smiled and popped the last bit of his ice cream cone into his mouth. "How about we just enjoy the scenery of the mall?" He bent his head down and ran his tongue up Lightning's strawberry ice cream sensually. "Hey!" Lightning growled. Noctis licked his lips and grinned. "Tastes like you." "Shut up Noctis…"<p>

The pair continued their walk, with Noctis trying to get bites from Lightning's ice cream. She held the treat away from her boyfriend's clutches and sweet tooth.

Noctis pouted at her when she ate the last bit of cone and ice cream. She smirked at him smugly and shrugged. "That was cruel, Ms. Farron." Noctis teased, biting her ear playfully. Lightning grunted and moved her head away. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" "Not when it comes to you." He smirked suggestively. Before Lightning could respond, the pair bumped into a body. Some squealed as they hit the ground. "Hey watch where you're— Caelum!" The brunette girl that bumped into them squealed like a crazed fangirl. Noctis groaned. _"Just fan-fucking-tastic…"_

"So nice to see you here baby…" The girl cooed at him. Noctis glared at her in annoyance. "Don't call me baby. I'm with someone right now." The girl looked at Lightning and scoffed. "Light bulb? Why is your ugly ass here?"

"Nice to see you're still a complete worthless bitch, Lexi." Lightning said nonchalantly. Lexi all but turned red with rage. "You little twat!"She moved up to Lightning, thinking to intimidate her, but to her shock, Lightning towered over her completely.  
>"Get out of my face." Lightning warned her eyes now serious. Noctis shoved the girl back and glared at her. "Get the fuck away, slut." He growled, his own eyes looking dangerous. "Why Caelum? You had everything, you could have <em>anyone<em> so why go for this…this…_robot_? She doesn't even feel things, she's like a super freak!" Lightning cracked her knuckles while looking at Lexi in boredom. Noctis looked at his girlfriend and nodded uncaringly.

"So in other words, you think you can feel more than Lightning here…" Noctis drawled, raising an eyebrow. Lexi smirked at Lightning smugly. "Oh I know I do baby." Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
>Noctis looked at her then turned to Lexi. "In that case…" He cracked his knuckles. "Welcome to La-la Land." He pulled his arm back and in a second, his fist connected with the brunette's face, hard. Lexi fell to the floor with a thud and Lightning blinked several times, surprised. Noctis shook his head in pity. "Damn sad bitch…"<p>

"They say a real man doesn't hit women." Lightning said from behind him. Noctis smirked. "Maybe I'm not a _normal_ real man." He turned around to face Lightning. She was smirking back at him. "I like abnormal."

Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his head shyly. He shook his head and tried his cool act. "Really? What else do you like?" "Don't try to act cool, Noct." Lightning teased, flicking him in the forehead before walking off.  
>Her boyfriend watched as her backside swayed naturally as she walked away. His eyes grew dreamy and as he followed her closely. Lightning tried putting a little space between them but Noctis teasingly pressed himself up against her as she walked. "Stop that." "Why? This feels nice." He cooed.<p>

The gang leader pushed his face away. "Horny bastard."

"Hey, that reminds me. We should head back home now, I have something for you." Noctis said and grabbed Lightning's hand, pulling her along with him to the parking lot. "What are you up to now?" She grumbled. Noctis gave her a play-offended look. "Lightning, I'm hurt! You actually think I would plot something?" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
>When they reached her bike, Lightning jogged over and mounted the vehicle before Noctis could get on first. He pouted.<p>

"Come on Light, let me drive again!"

"No!"

"Please, I'll be more careful!"

"_You_ are riding in the back!"

Noctis sighed and took his seat behind Lightning. "Spoilsport." He joked, nipping her ear playfully as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Not while I'm driving." She shook his lips off her and kept her eyes on the road as she drove them home.  
>"You're not going to be such a sourpuss once we get home." Noctis hummed, tightening his hold round Lightning's waist. She ignored him and kept driving. He shrugged in defeat. "Okay, fine."<p>

They arrived back home after a couple of minutes.

Lightning hopped off and pulled the key out. Noctis wrapped an arm around her shoulder and twirled his shopping bag around his finger. "Hope you like what I got for you." He whispered into her ear. Lightning raised an eyebrow at him as they walked up to the door that led into the house. "What are you…?"

Noctis opened the door for her.

"_Surprise!"_ Noctis grinned when the gang, along with Sazh and Hope jumped up and grinned at Lightning who was staring blankly, as if taking in what had just transpired. You didn't forget your own birthday now, did ya Boss?" Fang said, pointing her thumb at the Happy Birthday banner that was hung up.  
>Lightning shrugged. "I think I did." "Well now you can enjoy yourself!" Hope said while holding some of the balloons in his hand. Snow chuckled at the young boy and ruffled his hair.<br>"I cooked your favorites just for the occasion, Sis!" Serah announced, showing Lightning the dining table that was full of Serah's best dishes.

Noctis kissed the side of Lightning's head. "Happy Birthday, Lightning."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know my own girlfriend's birthday and plan for it?"

The gang grinned at the spectacle and exchanged knowing looks. Lightning allowed herself to rest her head on Noctis' shoulder. "Thanks…" She mumbled against his neck. Noctis grinned, a blush covering his cheeks. "Anything for my one and only girl." He said, stroking her hair.

"Come on! Let's go! We have a birthday to celebrate!" Snow announced, heading to the table. The gang laughed and sat down to eat.  
>Serah's meals were delicious; everyone had more than seconds until Snow jumped up with an idea in his head. Fang rolled her eyes, recognizing his expression.<p>

"I, Snow Villiers challenge the birthday girl to an eating contest!" Snow said, pointing at Lightning.

Noctis' eyes widened. "You're not serious…" "He is." Fang and Hope said in unison. Serah chuckled and shook her head. To Noctis' surprise, Lightning leaned back against her chair. "Fine. Bring it on."  
>Snow grinned and pumped his fist. "Alright! Serah, bring on the grub!"<br>The young Farron shrugged and did as told, trying to restrain her laughter. Noctis' jaw dropped and he looked to Lightning. "You sure about this?" His girlfriend did not even blink. "It's no big deal, really."

Snow and Lightning sat facing each other at the table.

As soon as the food came in, Snow dug in hungrily at his plate. Lightning ate at a regular speed, ignoring Snow's table manners, or lack of it. The gang watched with anxious grins on their faces. Noctis just stared at the sight then leaned towards Vanille. "What's the goal here?" The redhead chuckled. "The one who throws up loses. Your eating speed doesn't matter as long as you don't barf." Noctis nodded slowly and turned his eyes back to Lightning.

She was so…small compared to Snow. He knew she had an appetite, but Snow was much larger than she was; how would she be able to hold out to that?

After a few minutes and several servings later, Snow was beginning to slow down. Lightning was still eating at the same pace. Snow stared at her as he ate; he looked as if he might blow at any moment but he still put up a good fight.  
>Soon, when Serah served the fried chicken and spaghetti, Snow held the chicken drumstick to his mouth reluctantly then dropped it on his plate.<p>

He dashed out of the dining room and headed for the bathroom. After a few seconds, the sound of barfing was heard.

"And the winner is…Lightning Farron!" Sazh announced. The others whooped then laughed when Lightning took Snow's share of the food and placed it on her own plate.  
>She was swept off her feet by Noctis. "I didn't think you could beat the big guy!" He laughed as he twirled her around. "I was just hungry." Lightning said simply. Noctis chuckled and set her back down.<p>

Snow returned to the bathroom and grinned sheepishly. "Looks like you win, Sis." "I'm not your sister." Lightning replied after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Presents time!" Vanille cheered and everyone gathered around. "Open mine first!" The redhead said, handing Lightning a box covered in rainbow-colored wrappings. Lightning stared at it doubtfully and opened the box slowly.  
>Inside was a black leather zip-up tank top. On the backside was written in a Japanese kanji that meant 'lightning'. Underneath the kanji figure was a red rose with thrones. Noctis whistled, impressed with the design. Lightning nodded in approval at Vanille. The redhead jumped up and hugged Lightning happily.<p>

Next were Snow and Serah's present. Lightning gave the two a look and opened the box.

Inside was a red scarf and empty photo album. "I made the scarf and Snow bought the album. We thought you might like something to put the memories in, and something to keep you warm during winter." Serah said. Lightning smiled warmly and hugged her sister then ruffled her hair. Serah smiled back. Snow nodded at Lightning and she nodded back politely.

"Now mine is a little different." Sazh said, picking up a pair of black fingerless gloves. "I made these myself; now they may look like normal gloves with metal knuckles that are designed differently from your blue gloves, but these babies are actually taser gloves. Use it for self defense; punch a guy and they go down with a nasty shock."

Lightning smirked and took the gloves from Sazh when he handed them to her.

She put them on and clenched her right hand into a fist. A spark of electricity fizzed on her hand. Noctis watched her nervously, hoping she would not test it on anyone in the room. Lightning removed her gloves instead and chuckled. "Thanks Sazh." The older man smiled and waved her off. "Think nothing of it."

Hope's present came next; it was a book titled 'Legends of Valhalla'. Lightning almost laughed but ruffled the boy's hair, grateful for the thought.

Fang grinned as she approached Lightning and handed her a small wrapped up box with a red robbon tied on. "Here's _my_ present, Light." Vanille suddenly cringed and braced herself, along with the others. Lightning looked at her friend cautiously and took the wrapping off the box.  
>Noctis and Lightning's faces burned bright red at the present; a box of blueberry and strawberry-flavored condoms. Fang's grin widened into a suggestive one. "For those…cold nights when you two need to <em>warm up<em>."

"Fang!" Lightning yelled, throwing the box at the dark-haired teen when she ran off into the hallway.

* * *

><p>The party ended well, despite the ruckus Fang's antics caused. Lightning chased her around the block and back for an hour then gave up, saying it was not worth it. Fang was laughing while she panted tiredly. Everyone then pitched in with cleaning up the house and washing the dishes after that. Serah and Lightning could not remember the last time they had fun as sisters with friends around them.<p>

Everyone took off after greeting Lightning a happy birthday and headed home.

Noctis picked up the box of condoms from the floor and walked over to his girlfriend. "So, uh…" Lightning sighed and snatched the box from his hand. "Damn that Fang." She grumbled. Noctis chuckled and led them upstairs.  
>He joined her in the shower and relished the feeling of each them washing each other's bodies. They dressed for bed and Lightning faced Noctis. "Sorry we couldn't try your…'sexy jazz' music." "Don't worry about it; there's always tomorrow." Noctis said with a smirk. "Happy Birthday Lightning."<p>

She smiled then sat up. "I…have something for you."

Noctis watched as she took out something from underneath her pillow then handed it to him. He stared at it in awe; it was a shiny blue crystal that hung from a silver chain. He looked at Lightning. She took from his hands and placed it around his neck.  
>"I bought this while you were in the music store." She explained, blushing a bit while maintaining a calm expression. Noctis grabbed her into a hug and smiled into her hair. "I love it. Thank you, Éclair."<p>

Lightning wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "I love you Caelum." Noctis laid them down and smiled at her lovingly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you too." Lightning closed her eyes and Noctis followed her to the land of slumber.

In the dark, their pendants touched.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to Lightning Farron herself; Happy Birthday Lightning and may you gain more fans for ages to come.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lightning does get a surprise party in this story so when May 13 approached; it was the perfect opportunity to write the chapter about it down. Oh yes, if you guys are wondering, yes, Odin is the brand name of Lightning's bike!**

**Let me know what you think, leave reviews if you have the time and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Until then…**


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Lonely Queen

**Disclaimer:**** Hello to my fellow Lightis fans and readers. I have been having this in my head for a while now so I wanted to share it with you. Read on to your heart's content!**

**As always, Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XVIII: The Lonely Queen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hints of (developing/future) Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: His heart had been crushed by his lover's betrayal, he loved her still despite that but his life was no longer of a man.  
>She was a queen surrounded by mystery and nobody understands. He became her only companion in the world, and she became the way to heal his soul.<strong>

It was no longer certain for how long he had traveled.

It felt like an eternity, a road with no end no matter how far he walked or how fast he carried himself through the journey. He needed to rest now; the sun was setting.  
>A long time ago, which in truth had only been three years; he would have had a nice warm bed to lie down on and a father to speak to, friends to comfort him, and a home to return to. But now because of this everlasting sorrow in his heart, he was doomed to remain this way.<p>

A beast.

He had been a man once; a man with a title that had been out by many. But he was a modest man, his title was not that important to him. He had been just a prince, many adored him and his father but to himself he was just a man, so was his father.  
>But he met her one night; she had been lovely with blonde hair and purple eyes. He fell fast and hard and even his father approved of his choice when he announced to him his choice of wife.<p>

But it had been all a lie.

She did not love him; she only did it to gain control of his kingdom, of his riches, of him. His heart had been shattered, but despite the betrayal, he could not bring himself to hate or forget her. Stella. Many hated and slandered her name for what she did to the Caelum royal family, to him.  
>Noctis kept silent but every passing day he fell deeper into his depression. His friends and his father tried to help in any way, but nothing lifted his spirits.<p>

One day, it happened. His heart became even more blackened with sadness that he all but lost his human body. Though he still had the ability to return into the shape of a man, he ruefully learned that he liked his new body and life in the wild. The life of a wolf.

He was no normal-sized; he was the size of a large steed or chocobo. The sight of him was frightening, but he kept away from human settlements. When the goddess gave him the body of a beast, his father desperately tried to find a way to fix him but Noctis insisted that perhaps this was meant to be. After a few days, he left home, bidding his friends and father farewell and ran into the wild. For three years he lived like a true wolf and it surprisingly suited him just fine. Rarely did he ever return to his true form of a human.

However, there had been a drought in the past weeks.

He had no eaten or drank anything for a long time. He did not rest either due to his anxious search for food and water. Now he felt that he was losing his strength. He limped all the way to the nearest tree he could find in the dense, but hot forest.  
>He was exhausted, he needed nourishment; he wanted to eat or drink anything, as long as he felt full in the belly. But the terrible weeks he had weakened him to the point that he could not hunt properly now.<br>He laid his tired body down against the tree and tried to rest. He was panting hard, and his body was now growing so thin from the lack of food and drinks. Perhaps during the night, when the day was cooler, he could hunt. Yes, that would be the ideal thing to do.

The black wolf closed his eyes and went into a daytime nap. He could feel the sun rising high somewhere in his sleep. Once the night air comes, he will awaken and begin his hunt for food, and water.

He must have slept for hours because he soon felt his shade grow cooler. But when he opened his eye to peek at the day, the sun was still high in the sky. Suddenly, his instincts went on high alert when he saw the shape of something standing above him.  
>Instantly, he jumped up and his hackles rose. His eyes finally saw what had been standing above him; men. Hunters no doubt, by the looks of the clothes they wore and the weapons they carried. Noctis snarled warningly at the hunters.<p>

The men took a step back but did not seem to try and retreat.

Regaining their composure, the hunters stepped forward again with their weapons raised and posed, intending to either kill him for his fur or to capture him and turn him into a working animal or show attraction. Either way, he was not going to get captured.  
>Noctis growled aggressively and jumped over the hunters to make his escape. As expected, the men chased after him, intending not to lose their prize. Noctis wanted to fight back but he was too hungry and thirsty. Fighting would be a terrible mistake, no matter how large in size he was.<p>

He would need to shake his pursuers off before he could slow himself down, but the hunters seemed determined to detain him.

One of the hunters grabbed an arrow from his quiver and took aim at the large black wolf. The beast kept running but he kept his arrow pointed. He counted the seconds the released the arrow. The arrow flew and hit the wolf's flank.  
>Noctis howled in pain but despite the pain, he continued to run. The pain was burning into his flank but he could not stop now. Not yet. Once again, Stella's name came into his mind. One would think it was idiotic, to remember the name of the very 'witch' who betrayed him. But now he had no time to think of anything else as he tried escaping.<p>

Noctis howled as he started slowing down and the hunters started gaining on his tail. Finally, his tired body could take no more and he tumbled down onto the ground, rolling over. He snarled at his own weakness. The men ran over to him, surrounding his weak form. Their weapons were ready to skin him alive.  
>He closed his eyes and prepared for his inevitable doom. Whatever it was that the hunters were about to do to him, he was ready and he had no regrets. Not anymore. The hunters raised their arms with weapons in hand then brought them down for the kill.<p>

_Clang! Slash!_

The sound of metal hitting metal and flesh was heard but the wolf felt nothing. Where was the pain? Where was the feeling of his flesh being torn open? Where was the searing agony of blades tearing through his carcass?  
>Noctis opened his eyes and looked up at his captors. His eyes became wide with astonishment. The hunters were on the ground holding their wrists or sides in pain. Before them was a majestic pure black stallion with a snowy white mane and tail. The horse neighed as it reared wildly as if in warning. Noctis looked up at the figure that rode upon the back of the majestic creature.<p>

Before the wolf could even see the rider, more humans on chocobos arrived, surrounding the hunters like they had surrounded the black wolf.

"You men are trespassing on these wild lands; have you forgotten it is prohibited to hunt the animals in these lands for nothing but a trophy?" One of the men said to the hunters sternly. The leader of the huntsmen glowered at the men on horses—Noctis now recognize them as royal soldiers. "It's none of your business. We hunt wherever and whatever we want!"  
>The soldier turned to the rider on the black stallion. "Highness?" He asked. The stallion's rider lifted a hand and the soldier pulled his chocobo back to join his comrades. The stallion stepped forward then its rider jumped off. Noctis' wolf eyes stared at the sight of the stallion's master; a tall and strong-looking woman dressed in a dark cloak stood there, staring at the hunters blankly, not in the least bit intimidated by the burly men or the large horse-sized wolf.<p>

"We won't take orders from some woman! Men like us don't have to obey common whores!" One of the hunters yelled arrogantly.

The soldier looked enraged. "How dare you, you peasant! Show respect; before you stands the queen of Bodhum! Queen Lightning Farron!"  
>The woman—queen—held up her hand again in dismissal and the soldier backed down. The hunters spat bitterly. "Queen? Pfah! What shit!" The lead hunter got to his feet and stood over the cloaked queen. The woman only stared at him calmly, saying nothing still.<p>

"If you are queen, show us what you can do!" In an instant all the hunters got up and attacked. Noctis tensed at the sight of the burly men charging at that one woman. However, he held still when the queen moved swiftly. She sidestepped every tackle then returned the gesture by kicking the men in the stomachs then hitting them between the shoulder blades. The black wolf could have sworn he had seen a bit of silver underneath the queen's cloak when she lifted an arm or leg. The hunters were all down, groaning or unconscious from the pain of the queen's attacks.

The woman nodded at her men and the soldiers moved in to take the hunters into custody. While two of the soldiers rode off with the hunters in tow, the queen turned to the huge black wolf.

Noctis held his breath as their eyes connected; he could feel an aura of power and authority coming from this woman. No, this _queen_. That aura was stronger than that of the hunters put together. Noctis snarled, warning the queen to keep away from him. Instead she took a step towards him, the action almost made him jump.  
>"Majesty, that is a wild animal; it is not safe. Please step back and let it run off!" One of the soldiers warned. The queen glanced at him and the man closed his mouth immediately. She returned her eyes back to the beast then held a hand out to him. Noctis finally saw it; the black glove that covered her hand, and the silver spiked armguard with gold knuckles that protected her whole arm.<p>

"Come here."

The wolf was frozen again; the voice of the queen was deep and strong. It sounded sensual without meaning to; she was definitely a woman of power. She kept her hand held out to him but Noctis refused to move.  
>The queen whistled lightly and her stallion moved towards her. She dug into one of the saddle bags then opened her hand to the wolf again. The beast's nostrils flared; there was meat in her hand. He tried to resist but his empty belly demanded food. Slowly, he limped over, moving carefully and not trusting the queen at all.<p>

She seemed to notice then merely placed the meat down and moved back a few steps, pulling her stallion along.

The wolf reached over and took the meat in his jaws, gulping it down greedily. The taste of food was wonderful, like a godsend for the starved beast. The woman moved towards him again, with more caution this time. The wolf tensed and his body language changed to that of a stern warning. The queen's eyes moved to his flank, where the arrow dug itself into his flesh.  
>She sidestepped the wolf until she was close to his flank. She beckoned to one of the soldiers. "Hold the wolf's jaw down while I take this arrow out." "Highness?" The soldier's eyes widened with horror. "Do as I say!" She ordered, ready to grab the arrow.<p>

The man swallowed and got off his chocobo.

He moved closer to the wolf at a slow pace and the beast snarled at him. The queen sighed then tossed more meat at the wolf's front paws. The animal moved for it and that was when the soldier jumped and pressed himself down on the wolf's enormous jaws. Immediately the queen wrapped her hand around the arrow and pulled hard.  
>Noctis snarled and growled at the pain and tried to throw the soldier off his muzzle. Suddenly, the agony was gone altogether.<p>

He turned to look at his flank and saw nothing by a wound where it had been. He lifted his head and found the queen holding onto the arrow before she tossed it away. The soldier instantly jumped up and moved away from the wolf, running back to his chocobo as the queen walked closer to the wolf. Carefully, she placed a hand on his large muzzle in a comforting gesture. "You're fine now." She said gently and placed more meat down before him and walking back to her stallion. "Odin." She called and the black horse bent his head down, allowing his mistress to climb back on.

Noctis struggled to his feet as the queen and her soldiers rode off. However, his tired and battered body refused to obey and he fell to the ground once again.

"Highness?" The soldiers asked when their queen stopped her stallion and watched the wolf as it limped and fell back down onto the ground. With a sigh, she turned her horse around back to the wolf. The soldiers protested but the queen ignored them.  
>The wolf watched at the woman came back to him, dismounted her horse, and then approached. She bent down to take a good look at him, observing ever detail her keen eyes could find.<p>

"… You look like you're about to lose it any moment." She said to the wolf, looking at him right in the eyes.

Noctis growled but he felt too tired to actually threaten the human. The queen shook her head then touched his muzzle again. She was careful with her touch, almost gentle. The wolf was surprised by this sort of touch. Lately, the humans he met were cruel or scared of beasts like him, but this woman was neither scared nor did she seem cruel, so far. She spoke to him again.

"Need some help?"

"…?"

Noctis tilted his head at her, as if he had no idea what she was saying, but he did understand her. He just did not trust her. She was a stranger to him, and he was a beast no one dared approach. He backed off away from her but only ended up hitting the ground.  
>The queen pat his muzzle again then looked at her soldiers. "Go ahead without me. I will be back soon." The men exchanged reluctant expressions but they obeyed their queen and rode off on their chocobos.<p>

The wolf seemed surprised at the action but he kept his eyes on the queen before him. What was she planning?

The woman stroked his large muzzle and smiled a small smile that seemed almost impossible to see. He sniffed her hand and was surprised at how nice she smelled. Usually humans smelled of many things, but in general their scents were never pleasant. But this queen, this _woman_, smelled like a flower. A rose, he figured. He remembered the smell of a rose so well; his mother loved flowers and grew all kinds in her garden.

"Easy now." The woman said to him when he tensed all of a sudden.

The wolf whined quietly and tried to relax but he could not bring himself to trust this stranger, even if she did technically save his life. Still, the woman remained close to him. However, her stallion began snorting and huffing as if he did not like that his mistress was so close to such a wild carnivorous animal.  
>"Odin, hush." The woman said, holding a hand up to the stallion, gesturing for him to quiet down. The wolf watched in wonder as the horse obeyed the light command; however the steed still did not seem happy and was wary of the wolf. Or perhaps he was jealous that his master was paying attention to another animal other than him.<br>The wolf looked at the woman in front of him and stared into her eyes. They were blue and seemed almost electrical. But what stunned him the most was how sharp and mysterious they looked, as if nobody and nothing can look past a shield she had put up. He knew; he too had that kind of persona in him before he met…Stella.

The wolf whined pitifully and the queen raised an eyebrow.

"In pain?" She scanned his body, checking for anymore damages. Seeing only the arrow wound, she sighed and walked over to his flank again. Noctis watched her cautiously. She tore a piece of her cloak and then wrapped it around the wound. "That shouldn't be a problem anymore, for a while." She said, gently tapped an uninjured part of his flank.  
>The wolf tilted his head again. What was this human doing? What was she planning? He noticed her hand reaching over to touch his side. He snapped his jaws at her and she instantly moved her hand away before she lost a finger or worse. But instead of leaving him, she pet his muzzle as if to reassure him she meant no harm then touched his side. She felt the bones that were starting to show through his body. She exhaled deeply and seemed to muse over something.<p>

Returning to her stallion, she retrieved some rope from the saddle.

The wolf snarled and stood up, ignoring the pain in his flank. The woman spoke to him calmly as she moved closer with the rope in hand. "Don't worry, I just want to make sure nobody will panic; if they see you with a rope on they will keep calm enough." The wolf was still tense. "I don't know if you can understand me or not," she said, "but if they see you're with me they won't panic."  
>The wolf was confused now; what did she mean? Make sure people won't panic? Where was she taking him?<p>

As he was thinking, she carefully slipped the rope around his neck.

Noctis struggled but the queen held fast and tightly, making sure he did not break away. She had to calm him down before she could take him anywhere.  
>"Calm down. I'm not going to harm you." The wolf snarled; he did not believe her, did not trust her. The queen grunted when he pulled back but she yanked back. "Stop struggling, you'll tighten the rope on your neck."<br>Noctis could feel it hard to breath; as she said, the rope was digging into his neck. His struggles slowed until he finally stopped moving and stood still, but his body was on high alert. The queen nodded in approval then touched the wolf's muzzle once again. "See? Nothing's wrong. Just follow close behind me, okay?"

Gently, she pulled him over and tied the rope to the saddle, much to the stallion's dismay. Noctis stared in surprise. The queen mounted the horse then kicked him gently and the steed moved; walking at a pace the tired wolf could keep up with.

Noctis had no choice but to follow behind the queen and her mighty steed. The stallion's white mane and tail flew with the breeze as it blew past his face. The steed was a proud and mighty one and looked hard to tame; had the queen somehow gotten this stallion to calm himself before he became her steed?

Soon, the party arrived back in the queen's home. Bodhum.

Noctis had heard of this country; it was known for being close to the sea and that it had beautiful sunsets and fireworks. The black wolf looked around as the stallion trotted, pulling him along. The queen looked back at the wolf, making sure that he was still calm and not uncomfortable. People were staring at the creature their queen brought back home, but she ignored the stares and continued on to the palace.

* * *

><p>Hooves clattered on smooth polished stone as Odin trotted back to the stables with his mistress riding on his back and her 'guest' right behind them and tied to the saddle.<p>

Queen Lightning stopped her stallion and dismounted. She brought Odin back into his stall then untied the wolf from the saddle before she handed her horse to one of the stable boys.  
>The boy stared at the large wolf the queen brought back with her; it was large, the size of Odin, and looked absolutely vicious.<br>He watched as the queen walked away with the wolf in tow. He heard Odin snort unpleasantly; the horse was probably jealous that his mistress had taken interest in another animal instead of him for the first time.

Lightning led the wolf to the gardens then sighed as she turned to him.

"You can just stay here for now, until that wound of yours has healed and you've gotten your health back." She removed the rope from the beast's neck then nudged him forward. Noctis did not hesitate and swiftly ran away from the woman. He soon realized where he was; it was the royal gardens. He had heard that the garden of Bodum's royal family was so huge that it was like a forest.  
>At least he would have a lot of room to run free and stretch his legs. But what about food? He will not allow himself to be fed like a dog, no matter how starved he was.<p>

He looked over his shoulder and found the queen speaking to one of her guards. The man seemed surprised for some reason and the queen's expression remained the same.  
>Noctis decided to think nothing of it as he found a nice spot to rest in for the night. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall among the soft grass of the large forest-like garden.<p>

"My lady, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do I look as I'm joking?" Lightning said, fixing the soldier with a stern glare. The immediately backed down. "Don't worry; he will only be here until his wound has healed and when he is in full health again. In the meantime, make sure nothing harms the wolf." She said.  
>The solider seemed surprised. "But it is a wild animal my lady! It's dangerous to let it loose in the gardens. With it looking like a real forest, who knows when it will move on instinct and attack one of us." Lightning rolled her eyes at the man. "Then do not let anyone out into the gardens." The soldier tried to protest but decided against it and sighed in defeat. "Yes Highness."<p>

Lightning nodded then dismissed him and entered her chambers.

Tiredly, she shrugged off her cloak, revealing her silver armor with a feathery sash attached around on the hip. She took off the shield that attached onto her left armguard and let it fall heavily onto the floor before she unbuckled her chest plate and let it join the shield.  
>She sat down on her large bed with a sigh; she had no idea what had possessed her to take in the large wolf. The animal's eyes seemed intelligent, more so than any other animal she had encountered, including well-trained dogs. Something about the wolf pulled her in but she could not place a finger on it. For now, she decided the reason was because she felt bad for the starved and wounded animal. Until then, that would be the reason she took him in.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly for Noctis. He opened his eyes and was greeted by green grass and colorful flowers. He got up and stretched; he had dreamt of Stella last night and what could have been if she had never betrayed him and if he had never disposed of her. He did not want to kill her, but he had no choice—she gave him no choice.<p>

Suddenly, memories of yesterday came flowing back to him. He rushed out of the bushes and past the trees, only to be greeted by the sight of a palace. So he really did get escorted to the palace garden by the queen. He looked at his flank and saw the makeshift bandages there. It had all been _real_.

But why did the queen of all people save him? Help him?

Suddenly, the delicious scent of a wild deer caught his attention. But he was in a garden, how could there be deer here? Still, the instincts of his hunger kicked in and he searched for his prey. Immediately his keen eyes found the deer. He stalked, chased, and then pounced. He howled in victory when he caught his quarry then dug in, relishing the taste of the meat and the feeling of filling up his stomach again for a long time in weeks.

The soldiers watched as the wolf captured its prey.

The queen had insisted that instead of feeding the wolf like a pet dog, he was to hunt like he would in the wild. For this purpose, she ordered that wild deer, and anything else wolves hunted were to be captured and set loose in the gardens for the wolf to hunt; it was also a way to help the beast kept its wild and hunting instincts intact for when he returned to the wild. So far, the queen's idea was turning out nicely and might actually help, as long as the wolf did not feast on anyone of them.

Queen Lightning watched the short hunt from the library window.

She had gone in to do her usual morning reading until she noticed the wolf had actually taken the live offering. She felt a small bit of relief knowing the animal would not starve or forget how to hunt. She watched as the wolf cleaned himself after the meal before he strolled around the gardens, sniffing the grass and perhaps just getting used to the new surroundings.  
>Suddenly, his ear perked up and he looked up, catching a sight of her through the window. Lightning raised an eyebrow as the wolf stared at her; once again she could see some sort of human intelligence in the animal. Thinking nothing of it, she returned to her reading.<p>

Noctis had felt someone was watching him so he looked upward only to find the queen had been looking down at him.

She seemed surprised that an animal like him would look back at her like he did but she seemed to dismiss this fact quickly and continued reading the book that was in her hands. Noctis could not remember the last time he read any good books.  
>All he remembered was seeing Stella in the library all the time. He had assumed she loved literature and reading like he did. But in truth, she had been digging; looking for books with information about his palace and about his family's bloodline, so she may find a weakness to him. But she did not need to; she made him weak by merely acting like she loved him only to betray him. He found it hard to hate her and many found it to be some sort of self-loathing obsession over the traitor princess he was going through.<p>

Maybe he was obsessed with her. But how could he not be?

He looked up at the window and again and the queen was still there, reading. He wondered what she was reading; it was one of the things he missed doing as a human.  
>Noctis turned away and trotted back into the dense part of the gardens to rest before he explored his temporary new residence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lunch will be served in a minute, Highness." A redhead female servant said, smiling at her queen. Lightning nodded, not realizing that she had been sitting in the library and reading for hours now. "Thank you Vanille." "No problem!" Vanille said. She remained there for a moment until the young queen sighed and closed her book. "What?"<p>

"You seemed so interested in that wolf. I heard from the guards that you saved him from hunters." Vanille said, clearly impressed with Lightning's kindness to animals. The strawberry-blonde stood up and placed the book she had been reading back on the shelf.  
>"It won't do the balance of nature any good if he was saved only to be dead later in a few hours. Our interference of the hunt would have been for nothing if the wolf died in the wild after saving him a while ago."<p>

"Or maybe you just like animals…?" Vanille suggested. "I mean, look at Odin. I still remember what you two went through before he became your noble steed and war horse!" Lightning stared at Vanille disbelievingly. "How do you know these things?" The redhead giggled and poked the queen's shoulder. "I have my ways, Queen Farron…"

Lightning shook her head and walked out of the library, with Vanille at her heels.

"Today's meal is freshly cooked salmon and steamed vegetables. The chef figured you wanted a break from the liver dishes." Vanille said as they entered the dining hall. Lightning only nodded and took her seat at the large table. "Has the wolf been given his lunch yet?" She asked a guard that was in the room. The man nodded. "They are releasing another deer into the garden as we speak." "Good." The queen said, nodding in approval.

"Still, I must ask Majesty… Why are you keeping the beast here?"

"We got him away from the hunters to keep him alive. What good would it be if he just died in the wild anyway?"

The guard understood the queen's logic. Perhaps. "I still do not think it is safe." "Then don't walk into the gardens if you are so worried." Lightning said bluntly. "Highness…" The guard mumbled apologetically.  
>Lightning dismissed him just as lunch was served. She stared at the large portion of salmon on her plate and resisted the urge to pick at the food; she had not been feeling all that well today but she was certain it was nothing. Probably only anxiety or stress. Vanille noticed though. "Lightning? You okay?" "Fine, Vanille. Just tired; I didn't notice how long I had been reading."<p>

The queen sighed and ate. The salmon tasted absolutely delicious. But for some reason, she did not feel like enjoying her meal completely. Nonetheless, she did her best to finish off what was on the table.

After lunch, she excused herself and heading for the gardens. She felt like taking another close look at the wolf that now resided there.  
>As odd as it may sound, perhaps even <em>socializing<em> with the animal would help with her anxiety; it was said that a bit of nature was good for the health. The guards and servants greeted her as she walked past. She acknowledged them with a nod as she strolled towards the gardens.

She easily spotted the wolf marking his territory on one of the trees.

Somehow, the scene seemed amusing that the wild beast would urinate on the plants here when he knew it was a human's garden.  
>As if sensing her presence, the wolf turned around and spotted her. He tensed and made a dash into the brushes. Lightning blinked. What had happened? Shaking it off, she followed the trail in which wolf had taken. She wondered if he had somehow set up a den in the garden. But even if he did not, he was in no danger of other animals. After all, this forest was only a garden that was as big as the real thing.<p>

Noctis settled under the tree where he had last slept.

He had marked some of the other trees as his territory in case some of the palace's residents decided to do some studying on him. He was starting to feel better now that he had eaten and slept well; he could not remember the last time he had a good meal. He was sure that he would soon be able to get back on his own feet and return to the wild.  
>Suddenly, his keen ears heard the sound of rustling. He jumped up, hackles raised as he glared towards the direction of the sound. He paused when he saw who it was; Bodhum's queen stood there watching him. His ears lowered slightly as a sign of caution, and then he laid back down and attempted to ignore her.<p>

Once in a while he glanced her way; she had not moved an inch since then and it surprised him that she did not react or recoil in fright when he snarled at her.

Lightning noticed the wolf's glances, and for some reason the action seemed human. But perhaps it was because he was a large anomaly of a wolf; yes maybe that was the case. She sat down on the grass and continued to watch the animal before her. She felt better already—she mentally noted to herself to thank whoever said that nature was good for one's health, because it was definitely true so far.  
>The wolf finally lifted his head and stared at her right in the eyes. The beast had dark blue eyes, and that was very unusual for a wolf; their eyes were usually yellow. Still, it had nice eyes and it calmed her down. One would think that it was a dangerous move to let one's guard down because a beast had such wonderful eyes; it could be a trap to make prey or enemies throw caution to the wind. But Lightning doubted it. If it were true, the wolf should have pounced on her in a split second.<p>

"… You don't do much, do you?" She said finally, not sure what made her want to talk to a _wolf_ of all things. The creature tilted his head at her curiously. Whether he was wondering why she was talking to him or he simply did not understand her, Lightning was not sure.  
>"I don't even know why I bother talking to you. You're a wolf, it's not like you understand me." Lightning said, partly to herself.<p>

Noctis could not help but feel slightly offended by the remark. He barked as if to let her know that he did indeed know what she was saying.  
>The queen gave him a look. "Are you trying to say something?" He barked at her again. This time, she seemed impressed. "So you <em>do<em> understand me. Funny, a while ago you were just playing dumb, weren't you?" Noctis' ears stood up straight; did she know he could understand her this whole time? She did not know how he really was, did she? No, of course not. Nobody did except for his friends and father.

"Not a talker, are you?"

_Bark_.

"Didn't think so. I'm one to talk…" Lightning said, not at all happy with her little hypocrite moment. She was not much of a talker either. She did not enjoy company or socialize much except with Odin or Vanille, and Fang, one of her generals.  
>The wolf sat up on his hunches and looked at her oddly. Smart wolf, Lightning thought. "I really don't know why I'm even talking to you. Understand me or not, this is not like me. Why do I even want to talk to anyone, let alone an animal I just met yesterday?"<p>

The wolf barked again in response.

"Why were you by yourself when we found you? Usually wolves travel as a pack unless they are at a juvenile age when they leave their old pack to start their own. And judging by your age, you're not a juvenile." The queen said. Noctis was impressed with how much she knew about wildlife.  
>"No pack?" She asked. The wolf made a low growl and shook his head from left to right. Lightning blinked, surprised that he answered her. "… No mate either?"<p>

That question struck a nerve.

Noctis lowered his head as one person entered his mind. Stella. She _was_ his mate in life, his soulmate and fiancé until she… Noctis snarled to himself, forgetting the queen was watching him. "I apologize for bringing up bad memories. Just wondering." The wolf looked at her then whined in embarrassment; even though he was a wolf now, he was still a man underneath and a very shy one at that. Still, he was surprised that this woman of power was actually speaking to him as if he were a person and not as if he were a dog.

More curious than ever, he stood up then approached her slowly and cautiously. He moved his snout closer to her face until he noticed her reaching her hand out to him, understanding what he wanted to do. He lowered his head and sniffed her hand.  
>His cold wet nose pressing against her palm felt odd to Lightning at first but it was nice, almost comforting. Perhaps animals had that kind of feel to them if one just learned to trust them.<p>

The wolf could smell nothing but sincerity on the queen. He had been right when he had thought she smelled like a rose. It was a nice smell, but it also let him know she meant him no harm. It was a first though; usually anyone would run away from him, but this woman just remained in place and allowed him to test her first.  
>He had no idea why she was being nice to him, even hospitable. He was an animal and yet she treated him like a person. He then thought back to how she treated her horse; he had not seen much yet but he sensed that the horse had been treated very well by this woman in front of him. One thing was off about her scent though. Aside from sincerity, he smelled something else. But he was not able to place a finger on it—metaphorically speaking, since he no longer hand fingers…<p>

He stopped sniffing then looked at her again.

He tilted his head to the side then straightened up again. He wagged his tail a bit, a signal to let her know he would trust her for now.  
>She seemed to understand this and stood up as well. She walked away from him and Noctis could not help but follow. "How do you like it here so far? It's not much, but you'll feel better soon enough." Lightning said. Noctis was somewhat touched she would concern herself with an animal's health. He had no idea Bodhum's queen was such an animal lover. In fact, he did not know much about Bodhum or its ruler.<p>

All he knew from what he had heard from his father was Bodhum's queen was very young; she was a just and fair ruler and she had a younger sister who was soon to be wed to the prince of Sunleth, Prince Villiers.

Once Noctis and his father were to hold a meeting with the queen but Noctis had declined and met up with Stella instead of attending the meeting, therefore he had never met or seen Queen Farron before. It surprised him that she was before him now, and indeed she was young. Probably a few years younger than him, yet she seemed more wise and mature beyond her years. Now that he thought of it, Noctis never saw her mother or father, nor did he hear any of the guards or servants speak of them. It was odd.

He looked at the queen's tunic. She was not wearing a woman's tunic, instead it was a tunic thay men or knights usually wore. He had no idea the queen was such a tomboy, then again he should have guessed from the way she fought a group of hunters all at once without blinking.  
>One thing was certain; Bodhum's queen was young and very much well-trained in the art of combat.<p>

Noctis barked several times, speaking to her in the tongue of wolves. Of course she could not understand him, but she seemed to take a hint of what he wanted to say to her.  
>"You're new here, aren't you wolf?" She said and the animal barked, glad she took the hint. Lightning continued walking with him alongside her. "This is Bodhum. We're just a quiet country, and it's by the sea if you can believe that. I was told many people from all over come here to enjoy our fireworks and sunsets. I admit I do enjoy that once in a while. But I have been busy too often."<br>The wolf made a curious grunting sound. "You want to know about the royal family?" Lightning guessed. The black beast nodded his head. "I' don't know why an animal would want to know about the royal family…" Lightning seemed reluctant to tell him anything but she relented a bit. "All I can tell you is I am the only one left to look after this kingdom. I have a sister but…she married the prince of Sunleth." Queen Lightning seemed disdainful when she mentioned the last part.

Noctis was curious now; did something happen between the two princesses in the past? Did Queen Lightning hate her brother-in-law?

He kept making noises of curiosity; wanting to know more about the country he was in. It could help and since he now had the chance to meet the young mysterious queen face-to-face, it was a good opportunity.  
>The two of them spoke—in Noctis' case, barked—with each other for hours. The former prince could not remember the last time he socialized with other people outside of his palace. It was nice to meet a new acquaintance even though she had no idea who he really was. But he intended to keep it that way; he could not bear to change back into man after losing Stella and because she betrayed him. He loved her with all of him, he gave her <em>everything<em> and that was where people saw the problem. He gave too much to the point she could now take advantage of him. But she did love him for a bit, didn't she? Noctis felt his doubts but he still could not let go.

He felt less burdened as a wolf but that did not mean his heart was no longer broken.

Sensing a switch in the wolf's mood, Lightning turned to him. "Maybe you should rest now. You seem to be out of it." The wolf whined pathetically then turned around to run off back to where he usually rested.  
>Lightning watched as the wolf left without a second thought. Something seemed to be bothering the animal but she cannot tell what. Surprisingly, the wolf had been very good company. Finally remembering the time, Lightning headed back into the palace before the servants began fretting over nothing again. Dinner would be served soon and she had to make sure another deer was set loose in the garden for the wolf to find.<p>

Meanwhile Noctis tried to relax his nerves. He felt so confused and frustrated; he kept thinking of those times he had with Stella years ago. He always wished she would forget her plots and just stays with him; he wished he could change her mind and make her truly love him. But she never did change her course. Did that mean she never loved him? And that he was never enough?  
>He hated this feeling he wanted to be rid of it. It was these dark gloomy feelings of pain that he was given the form of a wolf in the first place. He no longer cared what he was, not after what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Days went on and Noctis could feel his health returning to him.<p>

The queen was generous the whole time and even kept visiting him in the gardens. He noticed how she sometimes did not seem well but would perk up to her usual self whenever they talked. Or at least, she did. He merely barked. But all the same…

Despite the cold front he saw her put up in front of other people, she was kind and gentle towards him. Soon he realized she was being herself around him; being with an animal she felt sure that she can be herself. Noctis felt grateful she could trust him with her problems, though at times he felt bad that he could not share his with her.  
>Still, it surprised him to learn how much burden the queen held inside her. To think she never spoke of these problems with anyone.<p>

He was also amused at how much of a _gentleman_ the queen was; he had once witnessed a maid trip and falling, hurting her ankle, Lightning had excused herself from her conversation with him and went over to check on the maid before _carrying_ her like a knight would his lady. It was funny, at the same time, surprisingly. The queen was not the usual kind; she was a complete mystery.

Tonight, the queen had shocked both him and her servants even more; she brought Noctis _into_ the palace with her.

The guards and servants jumped when they saw the large wolf following their queen around the halls. Noctis on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of being in a palace once more. It was just like home.  
>He was even allowed to eat at the table from a plate full of cooked food. The cooks protested, not wanting to have animal drool on their finest plates but Lightning silenced them with one look. She allowed him to dine with her on the condition that he still keeps his wild instincts intact. The fact that she was still concerned with him still remembering how to hunt touched him so he barked in agreement before the two of them dined together.<p>

The last stop was in Lightning's room.

She went into the bathroom to bathe but Noctis was eager to see a bathtub again so he ended up slinking his way into the bathroom.  
>He found Lightning sitting in the large tub. The wolf could smell the bath oils and see the red rose petals on the water. His tail wagged at the sight of such a nice bathroom; the queen obviously likes keeping her chambers maintained.<p>

Lightning noticed him after a while and gave him a look. "What are you doing in here?" The black wolf walked over and dipped his nose into the warm water. "Hey!" Lightning pushed his muzzle away and the animal barked in protest. "What? You want a bath?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The thought made Noctis perk up. He liked baths; as a wolf he would jump into rivers to clean his fur off.  
>He tried jumping into the tub, his playful animal side getting to him; he was acting like a dog that was ready for a swimming trip.<p>

Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed him away again. In friendly retaliation, Noctis carefully picked up a rose petal from the water with his mouth and placed it on Lightning's head. The young queen blinked; did the wolf just _tease_ her? She splashed water onto his face and the wolf barked playfully and lowered his front with his backside and tail in the air.  
>He was playing, Lightning realized. With a sigh, she moved aside and then without another thought, the black wolf jumped into the large tub.<p>

Lightning turned her head away when he shook his fur.

Without much to do, she scrubbed the wolf down, as if giving a pet dog a bath. The gentle giant enjoyed it, liking how his fur was becoming clean once again in weeks, or even months.  
>Lightning was surprised at how much the wolf was enjoying having a bath. He just stood still while she scrubbed him until he was all clean.<p>

She got out of the tub first and could have sworn the wolf looked away when got out.

Noctis averted his eyes from her body when he saw her getting out of the tub. He may be a wolf and even though he had animal instincts that prevented him from shying away from close contact like he had a while ago in the bath, he was still a man on the inside and he was still polite enough to look away. After he noticed her covered in a towel, he got out as well and shook himself dry.  
>Lightning smirked when she noticed some rose petals were still on his fur.<p>

She picked them off and the wolf barked thankfully.

When she dressed for bed, she allowed the wolf to decide whether he wanted to remain or go back into the garden. Lightning knew what the answer was when the wolf sat down on his haunches. She pets the top of his head then his muzzle before bidding him goodnight.  
>Noctis watched her for a bit then approached the window, staring up at the moon. He had stopped having nightmares of that day since then. He assumed it was due to the queen's friendship. She had been nice to him despite thinking he was just a mere wolf. But nonetheless, he was truly grateful.<p>

Still, despite how open she was with him even though she was so closed off to others, Noctis wondered if she ever felt lonely…

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter; I hope you liked it.<strong>

**To confirm a few things, I will let you know: Yes, Lightning takes a bath with rose petals. I thought it seemed fitting not only because she is a queen in this story but also because Lightning doesn't see complete without her rose motif. And secondly, Noctis did not once think of Lightning being naked when he jumped into the bathtub. Since he is an animal now he does not think like an ordinary man would when it comes to being in a tub with a woman (unless he was back in human form).**

**Feel free to ask questions and leave reviews if you have the time, and I will see you guys again in the next chapter that I write. See you again soon!**

**Until then…**


	19. Chapter XIX: Possession

**Disclaimer:**** I will admit this; I could not stay away from this story so I felt like writing a bit more of it, even though the first part I wrote was not too long ago… I kinda like it when Light and Noct go all dark on each other. Pretty exciting stuff.**

**Anyway, Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XIX: Possession**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Dark Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: Obsession and possession is a powerful thing and he intended to use them to get what he wants, even if it meant destroying and killing all those in his way, as long as she is within his grasp once again.**

**CAUTION: Second part of Chapter XVI: Obsession. Dark/Split personality Noctis, Dark Prompto, Dark Ignis, Dark Gladiolus, Mysterious Lightning.**

She knew he could not stay away, _would_ not stay away for too long. She knew the extent of her ex-husband's possessiveness; she had experienced it first hand and more than once. She had lost count of how many men had their wrists or faces broken by Noctis just because they were glancing her way. If any man placed his eye on her for even 0.5 seconds—according to Lightning—Noctis was there in a flash, breaking the man's face or any teeth he had.  
>And when it came to men trying to tap her on the shoulder, Noctis would grab their wrists before they even had the chance to touch her. He would bend them down until the man's wrist literally cracked and broke.<br>Noctis' attacks had left all the men crying like little girls by the time he let them go, but not before he threatened them to stay away from Lightning. Lightning had rolled her eyes at him every time he turned to her and asked if what he did was a turn-on. In a sense, Lightning had to admit, it was. Though she had been trained and was a well-disciplined solider; she would never admit that what he does turns her on. Not in public at least.

Noctis knew all too well what made her tick, and she knew what made him explode.

All that they shared with each other had been in the bedroom on his monster-sized bed. He admitted all the dirty thoughts he had about her, including ways of killing anyone who touches her. Normally any woman would become frightened by this, but Lightning took it all in stride and merely asked him if there was anything else on his mind that had nothing to do with castrating people. His answer was always the same; her and the many things he had thought of doing to her.  
>Lightning mentally had the same ideas as he did, though she would never go so far as to admit it to him out loud. But somehow, he knew what she had in mind.<p>

Despite how dominant they both were in bed, they took turns with each other. But if they had no intention of backing down or submitting to the other, there was always a battle of dominance. Many times had Noctis expressed how much he loved her 'wild side' and how she resembled a tiger whenever she growled, snarled and attacked him.

Reluctantly, she had to admit he was quite the animal as well and it drove her wild. It was hard to believe that the infamous Lightning Farron could be such a wild thing in bed. But that was only reserved for Noctis and Noctis only. He had made sure that would be the case, every step of the way. Still, Lightning could not help but feel concerned about him despite how much she enjoyed what they do to each other.  
>She had managed to find her place in the world that shunned her when she was young thanks to her military training. But what about Noctis? He was dangerous to others; he had to find an outlet instead of always taking it out of people. It would be hard for him to do so of course; he was obsessed and possessive. Some things were hard to fix; Lightning would not change him for anything in the world, though she had to admit she had to find away to at least suppress his killer urges.<p>

She sighed to herself then felt someone nudging her.

Fang gave her a look. "You're getting all dazed, Light." "Sorry." Lightning grumbled, wishing she had not agreed to hang out today; her mind was just too busy with other thoughts.  
>"Are you worried about Noctis finding you here or something?" Snow asked and Lightning rolled her eyes at him. Sazh pat her shoulder reassuringly. "Not to worry, the guy won't be able to come after you, we'll make sure of that." Lightning sighed, "Right."<br>On the contrary, she was not worried about being found by Noctis. She was worried that he would jump out of nowhere and suddenly try getting physical with her out in the open. She was not the least bit afraid of him, but she sometimes wished he would keep his hands to himself for a couple of hours. The man was insatiable and she had experienced the extent of it.

"Hello? Lightning? You still alive in there?" Vanille called out, waving a hand in front of Lightning's face.

"What?" Lightning growled. The others shook their heads. "You just keep daydreaming today. What's up?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. Lightning had no intention of telling them she was having flashbacks of her and Noctis during late times of the night, that's for sure.  
>"It's nothing." She said instead and looked the other way. "Doesn't seem like nothing…" "Let it go already!" Lightning was definitely not in the mood to talk.<p>

"Lighten up, Boss! Soon your stress will be miles away…" Fang tried to convince her but Lightning rolled her eyes. Serah cleared her throat. "Sis? Is there something on your mind?" Lightning softened slightly. "Yeah, there is. A good night's sleep." "Why didn't get enough sleep?" Snow asked. Lightning growled, mentally breaking Snow's face for such a question. "No, I didn't." She answered in grumble. She could swear she was about to hit him for real when Snow asked "Why not?"  
>"Can we just leave it by saying I could not sleep?" Lightning snapped, feeling a headache coming on.<p>

"Wow… Getting divorced is not easy, huh?" Fang said, just taking her friend's grumpiness in stride. Lightning gave her a look. "You think?"

* * *

><p>Noctis stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, making sure everything about him was absolutely perfect. He dressed himself in a nice presentable outfit for his day of looking for—stalking, in Ignis' point of view—Lightning.<p>

He was _not_ stalking, just merely meeting with her in secret. _"Yes, tell yourself that you horny little bastard. We both know you just want another round with that goddess."_ Noctis smirked and licked his lips; his inner voice could not be more correct. But he stood by his point; he was _secretly meeting_ up with Lightning.  
>"Hello handsome." He said to his reflection. He resisted the urge to touch his own face and imagine it was Lightning holding him right now. He would have to wait until he found her. She had said last night the others would be at her place; no doubt they were probably taking her out into town for some fun time. He snarled; if those so-called friends of hers even thinks of matching Lightning with some random man, he swears to Etro that poor sucker will die. He would not be able to harm Lightning's friends, she would never allow him. But if they went too far, then he would risk a lifetime of yelling and fights with Lightning to make sure they never plot anything against him again.<p>

Lightning will be his again. If not tonight, then soon. Oh how he could just taste her already.

He went back into his room to put on his shoes. His eyes stared at the pleasant blue skies and he could not help but think of Lightning and how her eyes would shine whenever they were in bed together, not matter how much she denied him. He hissed in pleasure at the memories of those many nights they both returned home late at night and they needed to _unwind_. Lightning was a queen in his world and he her one and only king.  
>He smirked at the thought as he tried to resist the heat gathering at his groin. He growled to himself and slowly slipped his hand into his pants and gripped his hard enlarged shaft.<p>

"Yo Noct!"

Noctis growled loudly, clearly enraged as he quickly took his out of his pants. "What did I say about coming into my room without knocking?" He yelled and Prompto jumped a bit from his friend's sudden snap. "What the fuck Noct? I was just—" "Answer me!" Noctis snarled and the blonde man sighed. "Do not enter your room without knocking. I know I know. But come on what were you doing? Masturbating?" "Oh? You think you're some genius, don't you? Then yes! And I believe the second rule of my mansion is; Do _not_ disturb me when I am about to take Lightning in my mind!" Prompto knew he hit the jackpot. "Hah! Come on Noct! You're a divorced but free man now! Did ya really need to masturbate to Farron?"

Noctis clearly did not like the words that came out of the blonde's mouth. He stood up and straightened his clothes. "She's _my_ wife and I will mentally fuck her whenever I want!"

Ignis by then had entered the room and cleared his throat. "Yes, very nice Noctis. I just came in to check on you. Still planning on stalking Lightning?" "_Secretly meeting_ with her, Ignis. Not stalking; stalking is too strong a word." Noctis said arranging his naturally-spiked hair again.  
>Ignis pushed his glassed up his nose. "Whatever sleeps at night, my friend." "Good." Noctis said and headed out the door. When he noticed some lingerie were scattered about in the hallway, he turned and glared at his two friends who whistled innocently.<br>Noctis stormed over to the guest room that Gladiolus was using and slammed the door open, shocking the occupants.

Gladiolus froze in mid-thrust and the women gaped at the sight of Noctis.

"Yo Noctis. Just having some early breakfast." Gladiolus said after regaining his bearings. His dark friend growled. "I'm sure you were." He pointed his thumb out of the door. "Do me a favor, Glad. Get the fuck out of there! Now!" The scarred man groaned and did as he said.  
>One of the women had the guts to walk up to Noctis and touch his body. "Why so sour? You need some time to relax?" She stroked her hands up and down his torso and Gladiolus cringed, as if expecting a bomb to explode at any moment. In a manner of speaking, that was exactly what was about to happen.<br>Noctis smirked seductively and moved his face closer to the woman's until they were only inches apart. Gladiolus covered his eyes.

Suddenly, the woman had her face shoved against the wall with her hands twisted behind her back.

Noctis whispered in a dangerous tone. "Don't you fucking touch me you little whore! I have had better fucks than you could ever have or hope to be. In fact…" Noctis smirked and unbuttoned his shirt slightly to reveal the love bites on his torso. "Now _this_ was worth it." Without warning, he twisted his wrist until a crack was heard. The woman screamed and Gladiolus went to her side. "What the fuck Noctis? Did ya have to break her arm?"

Noctis fixed his outfit once again, ignoring his friend's scolding. "I apologize for this inconvenience, but I must _demand _that all of you sluts leave my mansion. Now!"

Without a second thought, the frightened women gathered their clothes and belongings and ran out of the mansion. The boys stared at Noctis in disbelief. "What a waste of ass and talent!" Prompto complained while Ignis cleared his throat awkwardly and Gladiolus sighed in disappointment. "And I was having so much fun…"  
>Noctis gave them uncaring glances as he buttoned up his shirt. "In that case, you three are free to follow them to the shithole they came from and stay there until you're satisfied. I on the other hand have more important things to do than sit here on my ass and waste my precious pocket money away on a bunch of dick-sucking pathetic little whoring bitches that can't even hold back their dirty slutty orgasms in before a man is completely done with them."<p>

Prompto blinked. "Whoa, whoa Noct! Way too many words!"

"Yes, and get it into that thick blondie head of yours, Prompt. Otherwise you'll be losing your dick along with those sluts' pussies when I castrate them all and sell their organs to the highest bidder." Noctis said casually, making sure his clothes had not been wrinkled from his little physical outburst.  
>"Now if you guys will excuse me, I have a little <em>secret<em> meeting with my wife that I must attend." He snapped his finger as he walked away, leaving his friends with a messy guest room to clean up after them.

* * *

><p>Lightning sipped her soda through a straw with a bored expression plastered on her face. "No." She said in a tone that matched her expression.<p>

"Please? It's just one dress, we promise." Vanille said, holding the sexy red cocktail dress up to Lightning's face. "Get that thing away from me." The strawberry-blonde protested, moving her face away from what she felt was a complete monstrosity; the red dress itself. "But you'll look so good in it! Just try it for a few seconds! Just once, and then we'll stop! We swear!" Vanille insisted. Lightning shook her head and blew bubbles in her drink boredly.  
>"How do you expect to me much nicer men with that attitude?" Fang teased. Lightning gave her a stern look and resisted the urge to crush her drink. "I am <em>not<em> looking for one, don't intend to either. And Fang, if you are trying to imply that you are about to set me up on another one of those random dates, I swear to Etro I will shave your head!" Lightning threatened. Fang held her hands up. "Whatever you say, Boss." "Hn." Lightning grunted.

"Just try on the dress!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I won't stop annoying you until you try on this dress and that means neither of us are getting out of this store until do!"

Lightning growled at Vanille then placed her drink down on the chair she had been sitting on with a bang. "Fine! If I put this on will you please stop asking me to play dress-up?" Vanille grinned. "Of course."  
>Sighing in defeat, Lightning grabbed the dress and headed towards the fitting rooms. She grumbled as she stripped herself down to her underwear then glared at the dress. "Fucking piece of shameless cloth." She muttered in annoyance as she put it on, not exactly sure how to wear such a thing. When she felt she had it on well enough, she headed out of the fitting room but was stopped when her face bumped into something solid. Her nose caught the scent of that familiar smell she had known for years now.<p>

"Why are you here?"

"That should be obvious. I came for my wife."

"You mean you stalked me."

"_Secretly meeting_ with you."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." "I have heard that before." Noctis said as he stared at her attire. "My my…such _ravishing_ looks, and body. What's the occasion amor meus?" He asked, leaning down until he was eye-to-eye with her. "Pet name-calling in Latin won't help you." Lightning said in her usual not-so-amused tone. Noctis smirked and ran a hand up the back of her thigh until his hand slid up her smooth backside.  
>He pushed her back into the fitting room and had her up against the wall. "The girls sure were persistent that you wear this thing… Are they planning something?" He tried to hold back his accusation of Lightning going on a date with another man. Now that thought made his blood boil with rage…<p>

"They would not stop annoying me until I try it on." Lightning said with a shrug. "Apparently they think I need this poor excuse of clothing in my closet." Her ex-husband laughed lightly before he pressed his forehead against hers. "Well…I kind of agree with them. Because _I_ would love to spend my nights with you if you had that dress on. Red seems to suit you."

"I think I'll pass." She gave him a look. "Now now, there's no need to feel self-conscious; no one knows I have you here in this little space, alone while your friends check the store out…"  
>Lightning sighed; she should have known he was going to seduce her here in public. But in a fitting room of all places?<br>"Not in public, Noctis." "Oh? So you want us to do this at home, in bed? I simply can't refuse such an offer from my wife—" "_Ex_-wife." He ignored her interjection, "A nice cozy bed seems much better than a cramped space they call a fitting room."

"I mean it. Not here, not now."

"I will be quick."

"No, you will be gone."

"My patience is wearing thin, Éclair."

Despite the warning, Lightning held her head high. "Good. I hope that teaches you something about patience and taking no for an answer."  
>Noctis growled dangerously and pressed them up against the wall even more. "I always get what I want, Lightning. You know that." He slid his hand up the dress until his hand came in contact with her smooth backside. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply, taking in her ravishing rose smell. She was a rose with thorns, beautiful and gentle on the inside like the rose, yet deadly, sharp, dangerous and lethal like the thorns around the rose.<p>

Noctis mentally awarded himself an award for such a poetic thought.

He pressed them up against the wall of the fitting room even more until they were practically mashed together at the torso. "Stop denying this. We both know we will have enjoyed ourselves by the time you get out of this little space." Noctis whispered seductively in her ear and nipped her earlobe. Lightning huffed and ran a hand down his muscular back. He looked at her amusedly.

"What's this? Not going to fight back?"

"I've had a hard day, so if you're planning to mess around then you better make it worth my while."

Noctis grinned deviously, almost smugly as he slid his hand up even more. "Oh I will give you more than that… Much, much more." He ran his tongue down her neck until he reached the top of her chest. He hummed with pleasure as he pressed his face against her breasts.  
>"Make it quick." Lightning said, her words sounding more like a demand. Noctis chuckled; he loved how she knew what she wanted and actually took it by force if she did not get it. Another thing they had in common.<p>

He shifted and lifted her up against him even more, letting them have a good angle.

"You'll be limping by the time I'm done with you, Éclair." He threatened in a seductive, husky voice that made Lightning dig her nails into his clothed back. She was just as turned on as he was and Noctis knew it well; they both knew the signs of each other's bodies so well that neither of them could get all hot and bothered without the other knowing.  
>Lightning reached a hand down and pressed her palm against the growing bulge in his pants. Noctis hissed at the contact and rammed his hip against hers. "Stop playing! I <em>will<em> have you here and now!" He snarled as he thrust two fingers into her heat. Lightning growled back at him. "If you rip these panties off, I swear to you I'm not going to be the only one limping. You already damaged one already last night!"

"Stop fucking worrying! I said I would get you a new pair!"

"I don't give a shit! The point is that you don't ruin another!"

Noctis groaned in irritation. "Stop stalling. I didn't come here to get scolded; I came here to knock some sense into my wife!" "Wouldn't a hit to the head be easier?" Lightning said, almost sarcastically. She could hear the animalistic snarl emerging from Noctis' throat and smirked at him. "Fine, just make sure you meet my standards." She challenged.  
>Noctis' eyes widened at the dare. "Meet your standards? You think I won't be able to pleasure you? And you think you can pleasure me more than I can you? Please… I can make you scream your lungs out." "Then prove it!" Lightning growled, clutching his spiked locks in a tight grip.<p>

Noctis moaned at the painful pleasure and reached for the zipper of his pants with his free hand.

Lightning indulged herself in the taste of his neck as he unzipped himself and pulled his hard member free of its confinement. He rubbed himself against her, then grinded. He was rewarded with a hot long moan of approval from his wife.  
>"Come on! I can't be doing all the work!" He snarled into her ear before biting down on it. In retaliation Lightning grabbed onto his erection and pumped him hard. Noctis moaned loudly but Lightning pressed her mouth onto his, silencing him and making sure not to draw attention to the room they were in.<br>Noctis moaned against her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, until he felt his tongue mating with hers. She responded wonderfully; she knew she was driving him insane with lust, and she enjoyed it. But he wanted more, much more. But this tiny little space they were in won't be able to contain them nor would it be able to make do for what he had planned for the both of them. He would have to hold that thought back for now until he had her in bed again, and this time there would be no restraint.

Lightning's hand stroked and pumped until she was sure he would burst and orgasm right in the palm of her hands. Literally.

"In you… I need to be in you!" Noctis groaned, grabbing onto her wrist. She stubbornly refused to budge and Noctis was growing more impatient. Finally, he grabbed her by her backside and pulled her down onto him.  
>Lightning grunted at the sudden entry then shoved him back roughly, growling at him in disapproval. Noctis licked his lips, his eyes dazed with desire as he felt her insides tighten around his hard and aroused cock. "Damn it Éclair! You're…!" He could not form the words as he fell back against the wall behind him.<p>

Lightning smirked and placed one leg down on the floor with her other leg still in Noctis' grasp. She moved up and down, grinding hard and fast against him. "Move faster, damn it!" Noctis demanded, bucking against her eagerly.

At the last minute, Lightning shoved away from him. Noctis stared at her and soon the look turned into a glare. "What the—" Lightning pressed a finger against his lips. "Better get out of here before you're caught." She fixed the red dress on her body and straightened up while Noctis arranged his pants and making sure his desire was back in his pants. His eyes watched her and his body screamed in sexual frustration.

"Hey Light! You done in there?" Fang called out.

Lightning opened the door of the fitting room and stepped out, decked out in the red cocktail dress. "There. You happy now?" She said, giving the girls a look. Serah and Vanille grinned. "Perfect!" They said together.  
>The soldier rolled her eyes and backed off into the fitting room again to change into her regular attire before stepping out again. Vanille pranced over and took the dress from Lightning. "Gorgeous, just like I predicted! We're getting you this one!" Lightning sighed in defeat. "Fine."<p>

The girls exchanged surprised looks.

"Fine? _Fine_? Are you sure?" Vanille was beyond shocked; usually Lightning would put up a bigger fight than that. Their friend rolled her eyes again. "Yes. Because once I have this thing in my closet, you guys will stop getting in my hair about dresses."  
>The girls blinked. "Uh…yeah, sure…right!" They said together, not sure what to think. What had gotten into Lightning? "Hey Light…is it that time of the month for you today?" Fang asked. Lightning smacked her jaw with a back-handed slap. The dark-haired woman sighed in relief. "She's fine."<p>

As they walked out of the store later with Lightning's new dress in hand, Noctis could not help but watch how his wife's hips swayed as she walked; all women tried to _make_ their hips sway and it always made them look like complete idiots in Noctis' opinion. But Lightning was all natural. He sighed in defeat and tried to hold back the strain in his pants.  
>He will have another go at her later tonight. That was always the best bet. Besides, they both did much better in the dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning tossed the shopping bag aside when she entered her bedroom.<p>

She could not believe the gang dragged her around with them for the whole damn day. Hopefully tomorrow they would leave her alone for a while.  
>Lightning turned towards her desk and scanned the paperwork that laid there. She sighed tiredly and placed them inside the desk drawer, planning on looking through them tomorrow instead. She felt the breeze blow inside but she swore she kept her window closed. Only one guess…<p>

"Now, where were we?" Noctis' seductive voice rang through her ear like silk. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth for him, allowing him to thrust his tongue in to dance along with hers. He moaned at her initiative and pulled her shirt up over her head.  
>"You were never a patient man…" Lightning whispered; the erotic sound and tone of her voice made him hard with want; he was already eager for the passion that was to inevitably follow. "I did say I would have you, not matter what, didn't I? And I always get what I want. Now you're going to pay for leaving me to suffer back at the mall." Lightning smirked and turned in his arms. She pushed him back until the back of his legs hit the edge of her bed.<br>She left him and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She found him sitting on the bed, waiting for her, rather impatiently; she was surprised he hadn't come after her in the shower.

Upon seeing her dressed for bed, he smiled deviously and took off his suit in a slow, sensual manner as he walked towards her. "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

><p><strong>Not this time, sorry. I apologize for the tease, but I could not help it! Still, it's up to your imaginations now. And not to worry; I will work on more of these in the future along with the stories you guys liked.<strong>

**Can you guys count how many times Noctis fixed his outfit in this chapter? How conceited was he here? Haha! **

**Well, like always, let me know what you think, write down your opinions and leave a review if you have the time. I will see you guys again in the next chapter I upload. See you again soon!**

**Until then…**


	20. Chapter XX: Recovering

**Disclaimer:**** I haven't worked on this story for a while and I know there are people who like this one. I also have been thinking about working on it more but I have so many in my head I cannot decide which to do next. Well, let me know which ones you think I should work on again!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XX: Recovering**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: (Developing) Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Developing Friendship)**

**Notes: It had been years since he saw her face, if not for his mother's reminding he would have forgotten completely. Nonetheless, his childhood vow came as a shock to him now as a man of twenty, soon to be twenty-one.  
>It feels odd to have her under his family's wing; however, it was interesting change of pace in life<strong>

**CAUTION: A part of the Chapter XI: Goddess Cure installment.**

* * *

><p>Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was a young man of twenty, soon to be twenty-one. All his life he had been studying about the world's history at the Academy, and now with graduation day just about a year or two away, the prince could feel himself growing lighter; it was like there was now one less thing to worry about.<p>

What worried him now was the sight that lay on the bed before him. Goddess Lightning, the Warrior Goddess who had saved his life—according to his mother, the queen—was in dire need of recovery. Noctis had read many stories of the Deities in Valhalla so he knew how great they were. But to see a Deity up close and personal and wounded came as a shock to the prince. After all, he had never seen or heard for such great beings looking vulnerable or weak like this.

If the goddess was this badly injured, then what did it mean? Did something happen to their homeland, Valhalla? What kind of being could injure such powerful beings?

Noctis could not believe that he was also looking right at his childhood savior. As a child, he had been born weak and sickly. Many had believed he would not be able to survive into adulthood even with the aid of the wisest healer.  
>But he did survive, and it was all because his mother had journeyed to the Hall of Gods to pray for a cure. But as he was told, a Warrior Goddess appeared instead of a Healer Deity. Still, the goddess had provided his mother with a cure; drops of her own blood. Noctis remembered the other day when he had asked his mother for advice. He had started doubting his sexuality since he could not find himself attracted to a woman and feared he might prefer men. His father the king had spat out his coffee in shock but his mother only laughed.<p>

It was then that she reminded him of why he might be acting the way he was; he had made a vow at a young age, something could hardly remember now.

As proof, Queen Lucia had shown her son the vial that had once contained the goddess blood—the cure to Noctis' sickness. She then told her son how years ago when he was a small boy; she had brought him to the Hall of Gods to thank the Goddess Lightning for her benevolent act. As expected, the goddess appeared before them and that was when made his childhood vow; to marry Goddess Lightning when he was older.

Noctis had blushed red when his mother told him this, and grew even redder when she said he had also kissed the goddess' cheek.

Such an act was a mere fantasy of many mortals. To actually kiss a Deity was something from a dream, but to vow to marry one in the future? Noctis had been in complete disbelief at this, but as his mother spoke of the times when he was young and still eager to keep his vows of marrying the goddess, memories of his younger days began returning to him.  
>He remembered it all now; he had asked the palace chef what goddesses ate and the maids has asked him why, only for him to answer that he was going to marry Goddess Lightning.<p>

At the announcement, the most elderly maid at fainted on the spot.

Then there was the talk with his father during the return from the temple. Young Noctis had immediately bounded up to his father and announced loud and clear in a proud voice that he had already found the one he was going to marry, much to his mother's amusement.  
>When asked by his father who the lucky girl was, the little prince announced "Goddess Lightning!" The king had practically fallen off his chair in shock.<br>As time went on he trained for the day when he would need to prove his worth to the goddess and impress her, even going so far as to have the chef think of foods Deities might like. But as he grew older and busier with his studies, he began to forget.

But deep down he must have still remembered since he oddly stayed away from other women, despite his attempts to court a nice girl.

Now as he sat here beside the bed where the goddess herself was sleeping, Noctis could not believe how he actually vowed to marry _her_. She was something out of the ordinary, something more supreme than his father.  
>Had he really been that bold as a child? What had been thinking? To vow and announced such a thing to the world—or at least to his friends and everyone in the palace.<p>

He kept a vigilant watch on the goddess. According to his mother, she had been found wounded and lying on the ground, near the kingdom's doorstep. The kindly queen had been unable to turn away the injured goddess, especially since she saved her son's life. Now she, the king, and Noctis are to take turns in watching over the Deity.  
>To Noctis' eyes, it was a responsibility; after all, gods and goddesses were usually the ones to look after others. Specifically, mortals. Though the question still stands; who or what injured this Warrior Goddess?<p>

Noctis was not entirely oblivious. Before his mother reminded him of his childhood vow, he had been studying about the Deities in Valhalla and he had already come across the chapter dedicated to the most noticeable Warrior Deity.

Goddess Lightning is the Warrior Goddess and general of the goddess Etro. When Etro was still living among the gods, she had watched over all her children but when one of them—the youngest one at that time—grew in strength, wisdom, and courage that young warrior-in-training became something of interest to the goddess of death.  
>That young warrior was Goddess Lightning. At that time, Goddess Lightning had just been recently born into the world of Valhalla, but she grew in many ways at an impressive speed. She was younger than the other Deities in Valhalla but she was able to surpass them, should she wish to. But the young Deity was humble and looked after her fellow gods and goddesses.<p>

Etro then had appointed her as her general and protector.

From then on, the goddess Lightning had come to lead the Deities to battle in many wars. But decades later, Etro started dying out. Despite the best attempts of the Deities, the goddess of death was fading away, her time already had come.  
>To keep things steady, Etro had asked of her sister Cosmos, the goddess of harmony to look after the Deities and their realm of Valhalla. Granting her sister's wish, Cosmos now reigns over Valhalla with Goddess Lightning at her side.<p>

Goddess Lightning was said to be very powerful and also a great leader despite there being arguments that the god Squall or God Cloud were great leaders as well. This was one of the reasons Noctis found it hard to believe how this Deity now lay in bed covered in bandages and soaked in blood.  
>It had been very difficult for the healers to take care of the goddess's wounds; the silver armor she wore seemed complicated to understand. When at last they finally stripped her down to her black under suit, they bandaged her obvious injuries and hoped she would awake soon for them to cure the rest of her.<p>

Noctis glanced over to the corner where the armor had been settled in.

It shone with an ethereal sheen after he had polished it—an order from his mother when she saw how roughed up the armor became in whatever battle the goddess had fought. He found it strange as he was cleaning the armor; it was the armor of no mere knight, but a _Deity_.  
>After the polishing, it started looking as if it had not been dirtied in the first place. He looked at the sleeping goddess again and wondered if she ever rested. Even the most detailed books had no mention of the gods and goddesses resting after a long journey or battle. Were they resistant to fatigue, or was it simply unknown whether they slept like humans did?<p>

Noctis sighed and stood up to peer down at the woman's face slightly.

Pinkish strawberry-blonde hair that looked so naturally untamed, the bangs falling over her face and seemingly covering her right eye at times and the rest of her hair just draped over her left shoulder; her skin looked smooth and soft but up close, many battle scars—most of them faded but still there—could be seen. It was certainly unexpected; Deities were known for their perfection in every way, including their appearance. To see that a goddess could have scars and be scarred came as a surprise to Noctis, but it was also nice to know. It just meant they are probably like normal people too. Possibly. Maybe.

As he peered down at her face, the goddess's eyes flashed open. The action was so sudden that Noctis literally jumped back and nearly summoned a weapon to his aid. He restrained himself when he realized that it was only the goddess awakening.

Suddenly remembering that this was what they were all waiting for, the prince ran to the deity's side. "Are you okay?" He asked, wondering if a goddess can feel pain.  
>Goddess Lightning held a hand to her head; it was throbbing slightly. She shook her head to shake off the dizziness before looking at the person who spoke to her. She narrowed her eyes at him; to Noctis she looked as if she were sizing him up and wondering if he was a threat or not. However, she was merely taking in his appearance; he looked familiar…<p>

Noctis backed away from her intense stare. "Hold still for a moment, I will call the healers." With that, he left the room in a hurry.

Lightning blinked and took in her surroundings. _"Where am I?"_ She felt lighter than usual and took a peek at her body. Her armor was gone and only her black under suit was left. She scanned the room for her armor and found it sitting in a corner, polished and cleaned.  
>She sat up and attempted to stand and grab her armor but a fiery pain stunned her. She grunted and held her side.<p>

"Oh no my Lady! You shouldn't be moving!"

Lightning's eyes snapped to the source of the voice and immediately she recognized the face. "Queen Lucia Caelum." She said in a low voice but the queen heard and smiled. "Yes my Goddess. You still remember me I see."  
>"Where…?" Lightning could not think straight, her mind was discombobulated and her body was on fire. The queen approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I?" She asked. Lightning looked at her questioningly but understood when the queen pushed her back down on the mattress gently. "You were in bad shape Lady Lightning. I am glad we got you here into the palace in time." Lightning's eyes widened. She was in the mortal world? How did she…?<p>

Suddenly images flashed through her mind.

The battle, the chaos and the carnage. Explosions of magic and clashes of blade; steel, armor, and flesh. She recalled her vision blurring and limping towards the nearest exit point. Had she stumbled into the portal leading into the world of men during the confusion and separation?  
>Most likely. It was the only way she could explain why she was in the palace of Queen Caelum.<p>

"Lady Lightning? May I allow the healers to look at your injuries?" Lucia asked, snapping Lightning from her thoughts. The goddess shook her head. "I will heal in a few hours. Leave it." "I cannot. We need to make sure your wounds are not causing you any trouble." The queen protested as the healers—all female for the sake of the goddess's comfort—stared at the woman on the bed in awe; to think they were about to heal, and _touch_ the Warrior Goddess herself…

"No, never mind it. It happened before many times." Lightning protested but the queen shook her head. "My Lady, I insist. What queen am I if I do not look after someone in need; goddess or not." The healers then moved forward and requested for the goddess to undress in order for them to check the wounds.  
>Lightning was stubborn and refused to let them tend to her. The queen smiled at this; the gods and goddesses were definitely more human than people thought. They were merely graced with something more.<p>

From outside of the room, Noctis peeked through the open door to see what was happening; the goddess was acting stubborn, not at all what he expected from a Deity.

Finally, when Lucia got the goddess to comply, Lightning sat back as the healers tended to her wounds. Noctis blushed and moved his head away from the open door. His face flushed when he had caught a glimpse of the goddess's bare body. It was slashed in many places but it seemed to give her appeal in a way. The prince shook his head, removing any disrespectful thoughts.

Lightning was not used to being tended to. She always let her regenerative powers take over whenever she had wounds on her body.

Finally, when the healers were done fussing, Lightning's torso was bandaged up from breasts to waist. She sat there in silence as the queen dismissed the healers. After a moment, she spoke. "My Lady? Are you well?" Lightning nodded mutely then sighed, feeling disgruntled.  
>"Goddess Lightning, I would like you to meet someone." Lucia said with a smile and made a gesture towards the open door.<br>Noctis approached his mother reluctantly, feeling awkward. Lucia placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the goddess. "My Lady, this is my son Noctis Lucis Caelum. I am sure you remember him as well."

Lightning looked at the young man in front of her then narrowed her eyes again. Then it hit her. No wonder he looked so familiar; that dark hair, those dark blue eyes… That young face. Yes, she remembered him.

"Well now, I will leave you to be reacquainted." Lucia said and left the room despite her son's protests. Noctis could feel the goddess staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable; the woman was very intimidating even while injured. And whether she knew it or not, she was intimidating him at the very moment. He tried to look elsewhere to distract himself from the stare she was giving him. Had he done something wrong? Why was she looking at him like that?

Suddenly, Lightning placed her hand on the prince's head and ruffled his spiked hair.

Noctis' eyes widened with surprise at the action. Lightning continued to stare at him as her hands ruffled the dark locks on his head. After another moment, she finally spoke. "You've grown since the last time I saw you."  
>Noctis was not sure if he should feel flattered or just stand there and let her continue. He cleared his throat. "Thank you…?" Lightning stopped ruffling his hair and observed him. "You were up to the top of my knee the last time I saw you. It's been…fifteen years, or am I wrong?" She said. The prince nodded. "Yeah. That's right."<p>

"How has your health been?"

"Great, thanks to that potion you gave me when I was a kid."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Why? You did save me when I was younger."

Lightning shook her head. "All I did was have your mother make you drink the potion, nothing more." Noctis shrugged. "Well it helped me out a lot. I feel great all the time now, and I have done so many things already that I couldn't do when I was sick."  
>"That's good to know." Lightning said humbly. Noctis nodded awkwardly and then looked at her armor in the corner. "You want me to hand your armor over?" Lightning glanced at it then nodded. The prince gathered the parts one by one, handing her the chest plate first then her armguards. He passed when he was about to hand her sash over.<p>

He stroked the feathers that were attached to plates that go on her hips. "These feathers…do they get in the way sometimes?"

Lightning shook her head. "Not in the least." "Oh." Noctis could not believe he was acting like a schoolboy in front of the goddess; maybe he would have acted more casually if only his mother had not told him he had 'proposed' to her.  
>"How are your wounds now? Feeling better?" He decided to ask, remembering her mentioning that she heals quickly. Lightning nodded. "It's starting to close now. I won't need these wrappings soon." She placed a hand on her abdomen and winced a bit.<p>

"You better lie down." Noctis said, taking her armor away from her and placed them at the bottom of the bed, beside the chair he sat on.

"Stop fussing. It's nothing; it only means the wounds are healing as they should be." Lightning said, trying not to roll her eyes. Noctis tilted his head. "Does it usually hurt when you regenerate?" "Only if the wound is big or fatal." She answered.  
>"Lady…Lightning…?" He asked. The goddess sighed. "Just Lightning. No lady or anything like that." Noctis was surprised by this. Nevertheless he did as told. "Lightning… I was wondering; what is it like in Valhalla? I have studied about the Deities more than once but there are so many things I want to ask."<p>

Lightning winced again as her wounds started closing up before answering the prince. "There is not much to tell. Valhalla is where the gods and goddesses live, where Goddess Etro once resided before her passing. It is an endless realm where we rest and at times fight to protect. Nothing more nothing less."  
>Noctis seemed intrigued still, and then remembered something. "What happened to you? Why were you…injured when my mother found you? Did something happen in Valhalla?" Lightning's expression changed completely, as if she were recalling a terrible incident. She blinked and shook her head. "Don't concern yourself with it." She said instead.<p>

The prince sighed; his savior goddess was quite the mysterious one.

"Do you need anything to eat" He asked then mentally cringed at how lame that must have sounded. The goddess chuckled and shook her head. "No, thank you. I just need to…wait for an hour more." "Your wounds are…?" Noctis stared at the slightly bloodstained bandages on her body. Lightning nodded and stared up at the ceiling.  
>Noctis blushed at the sight of the woman on the bed; her torso dressed in nothing but bandages and a large thick blanket covering her lower body. He stood up and bowed slightly. "Call if you need anything." Lightning looked at him than nodded. "Thank you, Prince." "Call me Noct."<p>

* * *

><p>"There you are, my son. How is she faring?" Lucia asked when she met her son down the hallway. The prince nodded. "She's fine; her body seems to be regenerating." The queen sighed in relief. "That is good. I am worried though. If she was injured badly then something must have happened in Valhalla. I wonder how the other Deities are. If I were to make a guess, I would say Lad Lightning must have gotten separated from her comrades in the confusion. But the question still stands; what happened?"<p>

"Goddess Lightning was not willing to talk about it." Noctis said, remembering how the goddess said not to be concerned about it.

"Of course she isn't. The gods do have their pride, but it also means they do not wish to bother us mortals with their strife." Lucia said with a sigh. "You think a war broke out in Valhalla?" Noctis wondered; it was the only guess he could make.  
>His mother thought for a moment. "I suppose, but in her current condition, Lady Lightning cannot be allowed to fight, goddess or not." "I doubt she would be happy to hear that." Noctis said with a chuckle. The queen smiled. "I do not doubt that; Goddess Lightning is a proud Warrior Goddess."<p>

Giovanni lifted his head as his wife and son approached.

"I hear we have a very special guest in the palace." He said. Lucia nodded. "Goddess Lightning, she is recovering at the moment." Giovanni seemed surprised that of all places, a Deity would land in the Caelums' palace. Noctis cleared his throat. "Father, maybe we should not let anyone know Goddess Lightning is here. I'm sure she wouldn't want any unnecessary attention." Giovanni and Lucia exchanged looks then nodded. "Yes, you're right." The king said then turned to his wife. "Make sure the servants do not gossip. If anyone asks of our guest, then tell them…" Giovanni paused; he was not sure what kind of story to give.

Noctis thought for a moment. "Tell them that the guest is a soldier who was injured during her duties and made her way here to the palace." The king nodded in approval. "Very well." Lucia nodded as well.

* * *

><p>Three hours.<p>

Noctis inhaled as he knocked on the door of the room their 'special guest' was residing in. No answer. He knocked again. Before he decided to enter himself, he heard her. "Enter."  
>Noctis exhaled then opened the door and stepped in. His eyes noticed the slightly bloodstained wrappings on the floor. Immediately he looked up towards the goddess; she was no dressed in the black under suit she wore underneath her armor. To his relief, she did not put her armor back on. But if she was dressed now…<p>

"Your wounds are healed?"

"Yes. About an hour ago; I won't be needing any medical aid now."

Noctis hummed in agreement as he picked up the discarded wrappings and threw them in the waste bin. He noticed Lightning sitting crossed legged on the bed with her eyes closed and her back straight. Was she…meditating?  
>He watched her, not minding that there was nothing happening. It was still intriguing, seeing an ethereal being before him and looking so human.<br>Lightning sensed his eyes on her then opened her own. "Yes?" She asked. Noctis flushed. "Sorry. I was just… You surprise me, that's all." To his confusion, she smirked. "We may be Deities, but we are just as human as the rest of you are.

Perhaps, Noctis thought. Lightning began to relax as she continued to meditate; it was like watching the master of a dojo calm his mind and soul.  
>Once she was done, Noctis walked over to her and smiled. "Are you hungry? We can go down into the kitchen to make you something if you don't like prepared royal dinners." The goddess seemed amused. "… I think I would like that."<p>

"By the way, Lady Lightning—"

"Lightning."

"Uh…_Lightning_. My parents and I made up a story for you while you're here. I thought that you might not like any attention drawn to you so…if people ask who you are; just tell them you were a soldier who was attacked while you were on patrol." Noctis explained. Lightning listened attentively and understood, grateful that the royal family considered what she felt about unwanted attentions. "What kind of solider? Which battalion, what rank, or regiment?" She asked.  
>Noctis paused. "Hm… Guardian Corps. Bodhum Security Regiment. Rank: Commander." Lightning scoffed. "That's too high. Sergeant."<p>

"What's wrong with being commander?"

"It's too high a rank."

"Sergeant is too low."

"It's less conspicuous."

Noctis sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're a Sergeant then. Sergeant… Um…" He was not sure what she should be named. Lightning ignored his sudden silence as they headed into the kitchen.  
>The prince groaned, still thinking of names. He stopped his thoughts for a moment to give the goddess a tour of the kitchen. The chefs were gone at the moment so she was free to roam and eat whatever she could find.<br>Lightning bowed her head politely and searched the area for anything edible while Noctis returned to his name ideas. His mind was close to exploding; what alias should the goddess Lightning take up as a common soldier?

Suddenly, his eyes glanced a plate of a long tube-shaped sweet pastry. The chocolate on top and creamy filling made him pick one up. It was his favorite dessert. He froze, an idea forming at last. "Éclair!"

Lightning looked over her shoulder at the prince and raised an eyebrow. Noctis grinned and waved the pastry around. "You are Sergeant _Éclair Farron_." Lightning made a face and stared at the éclair in his hand. "Éclair? My name would be a sweet piece of pastry?"  
>The prince chuckled. "Well…éclairs are my favorite dessert, actually. But the word isn't all about pastry. Éclair is a word from an old foreign language. It means 'lightning' if I'm not mistaken. Does that make you feel better?"<p>

The Warrior Goddess scoffed. "Not really."

"Why? Is the name too feminine for you?" Noctis teased. When Lightning's expression did not change, his eyes widened. "So that's why! You're…not much of a woman, are you?" He mentally hit himself for such a rude comment, but to his surprise, she shrugged. "So what's your point? I never did like…girly things. I'm guessing you want to lecture me about being womanly?" "You do know you're talking like a regular person right?" Noctis stated.  
>Lightning sighed. "Don't hold back the sermons just because I'm called a goddess. It's just a title; nothing more."<p>

The prince scratched his head. "You…can't seem to pick a speech pattern, can you? One moment you're talking like a goddess would and the next you sound like a normal casual person." The goddess blinked. "… Force of habit. I had to grow into the role of General."  
>"You're saying you…<em>developed<em> a formal speech pattern but still tend to talk like any person does?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at this. Lightning mused to herself, "Huh. Maybe I did… I can't really say for certain. Or maybe people are hearing things or something like that." Noctis groaned, "See? There you go from being formal with your words to being…casual."

Lightning chuckled. "As long as you know what I'm saying; no complaints."

"Yeah I guess." Noctis smiled; it was like he was speaking to an old friend rather than a famous warrior goddess. Still… "You're not much of a talker, are you?" The prince said, while the goddess started eating one of the éclairs on the plate beside him.  
>Lightning glanced at him. "I don't see any need to waste my breath on nothing." "You're not what I expected at all…" He said quietly but Lightning heard. "Sorry to disappoint you then." She said blankly. Noctis' eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean… I meant it's a good thing; it was a nice surprise, that's all. The way scholars write about you are…kind of different." Lightning blinked. "… Write?"<p>

Noctis chuckled. "What? Don't tell me you and the other Deities did not know about how scholars and old teachers write documentaries about you." Lightning shook her head. Mortals… Did they really think gods and goddesses were that different?

"I will have to leave soon. I need to return to Valhalla." Lightning said. Noctis nodded in understanding. "I know, but knowing my mother, she probably would not let you leave just yet. You can rest here until then and head for Valhalla tomorrow if you need to go back so soon." The goddess shook her head. "I need to leave as soon as I can. I can't just dally around here." She walked out of the kitchen and returned to the room to retrieve her armor.

Noctis sighed and left to let the king and queen know.

* * *

><p>Lucia and Giovanni had insisted they and Noctis would escort Goddess Lightning back to the Hall of Gods as soon as the Warrior Goddess had finished dressing into her armor once again.<p>

Noctis felt uneasy; after all Lightning had only just recovered from her injures. It might be a bad idea to let her into the fray once again so soon.

Lightning walked on with determination in her stride; she was ready to head back. But she hoped she would be able to make it in time.

Soon the temple was in sight. The royal family watched as the goddess dashed forward towards the entrance. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and Noctis instantly ran to her side with his parents following behind him.  
>"Lightning? What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed the goddess's intense glare. Lightning lifted a hand and pushed it towards the empty space in front of her. A black smoky aura surged upwards and the king and queen stepped back in shock. Lightning growled and tackled into the entrance with her shoulder, but was deflected back. She slid back on her feet and grunted. "What…?" She growled in confusion.<p>

The black aura and magic field obscured her entrance into the temple.

Lightning summoned her silver blade and slashed the black smog-like aura. She entered the temple once it dispersed and the prince followed behind.  
>Noctis could tell something was wrong when they entered; the lights in the temple looked dim and all wrong. Definitely not how he remembered it. He watched as Lightning walked over to the area where the portal would usually appear.<p>

"What happened here? Lightning yelled, enraged.

The crystals that surrounded the wide hall were dull and grey in color. Lightning tapped on them then on her crystal's statue. The small rose-shaped statue did not react as it usually does; instead it remained grey and inactive.  
>"No, no! No!" Lightning banged her fist against the nearest wall, leaving a dent on the stone. Noctis felt his heart pound fast; something must have happened in Valhalla. But then, what about the other gods and goddesses?<p>

Giovanni and Lucia entered the temple after the pair and noticed Goddess Lightning's dark expression and their son's shocked face.

"Noctis?" Lucia asked. The prince sounded so stunned. "The portal…it's…gone." Giovanni raised his head. "But how could that be?" He and his wife looked around them. The temple looked dead and the statues of the Deities' crystals were all grayed out and not in their usual dim shine. The queen shook her head in dismay; what has happened? What sort of force has brought this on? And why this temple? Why Valhalla?  
>Lightning shook in rage, her blade clutched tightly in her hand. She lifted her sword and swung it around, slicing one of the ornaments that stood in the hall. The object now lay in pieces. The goddess's eyes raged like a thunderstorm and yelled in a vengeful oath. "Caius Ballad!"<p>

What was happening to Valhalla?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you readers can notice some of the game's little tidbits, right? They should seem familiar.<strong>

**Anyway, this is another part of Goddess Cure but it skips right ahead into the action somewhat. Of course I will work on more for this story since people seem to like this one and there are also others I really want to continue and new ones to write. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think and leave a review if you have time and ask me questions if you have any, I will answer them in the next chapter that I write.**

**Until then…**


	21. Chapter XXI: Rescue! Romeo and Juvenile

**Disclaimer:**** First off, thank you all for leaving me a comment. It helps me out a lot and I have been thinking up new stories as well. So expect more in the future, as well as continuations of stories you liked in Chronicles so far.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXI: Rescue! Romeo and Juvenile **

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Sazh, Serah, Vanille, Fang, Snow**

**Pair: Lightis **

**Notes: It was only natural to worry when he had not showed up for a whole week, the only solution was to check up on him at his place; XIII style.**

**CAUTION: A part of the Courtship, Comfort, Start of Something New, and Stroll with Me installments. Events take place **_**before**_** Lightning and Noctis started officially dating and living together.**

* * *

><p>The rain was heavy tonight and despite the hindrance it may cause, it was also a convenient cover for the black pickup truck that was parked at the corner of the empty street.<p>

Sazh and the gang members of XIII stared at the mansion that stood just around the corner from where they were parked. They took note of the security cameras that guarded the front gate and made out the forms of guard moving around in front of the mansion's door.

"You sure about this, Light?" Fang asked, her eyes trained on the seemingly security-tight mansion, "I mean who keeps this kind of security around their home anyway? Old Man Caelum is taking it too far." Lightning pulled her long sleeved hoodie on top of her tank top. "He wants to make sure his disgrace of a son doesn't escape again or have any assistance in doing so."

"Huh, kind of an overboard thing to do just because his little boy has been a party animal and sex addict." Fang commented, turning her attention to Lightning.

The Alpha female frowned as Serah assisted her with her large backpack. "He had done more than that, Fang. Noctis is a playboy, billionaire kid, and a delinquent. When he lived in Nifleheim, he constantly went out to parties and slept with more women than most jocks can count theirs, he participated in delinquent activities such as stealing alcohol for parties that he attends, breaking into strip bars and just normal bars while still at a minor age of sixteen, and even attacking the paparazzi that followed him and every female quarry he had on his arm. Got sent to jail about four times now." Fang blinked and Snow voiced her unasked question, "How do you know all that?"  
>"It's called digging." Lightning said, focused on getting herself ready for a little break-in; she knew already all those little crimes Noctis committed was out of despair of losing his mother, still she wished he had not taken the easy way out, after all there were other way to express such a feeling of loss. She knew that all too well. "His father is no better though; Giovanni Caelum was involved in a scandal that revolved around his company and his company's now former business partners, it was also rumored he had numerous affairs with his secretary. The rumors got so bad that the Caelums moved here to Bodhum."<p>

"So that's why they came here!" Sazh said, still looking at the mansion. He then shook his head sadly at Lightning's words about the Caelums. "Like father like son, huh? Both seem to be doing their worst." "And yet you wanna help him…" Fang said to Lightning. The gang leader said nothing as she observed the mansion once again. She then opened the door and the sound of the pouring rain grew louder while bits of water droplets flew in and hit the gang's skin. "Unfortunately, I owe him." Lightning said, but a small smile graced her lips.

"Wow, you sure have it bad for him like he has it bad for you." Snow said, but was elbowed by Vanille. Lightning responded with a "Huh" then jumped out into the rain, pulling her hood over her head. The gang turned to the front seat and watched Lightning as she ran towards the mansion, keeping close to the wall that surrounded it.

Serah had never seen her sister look so determined before; Lightning had done some pretty rebellious stunts in the past, but nothing quite like this. Like Noctis, the older Farron had a delinquent past but unlike Noctis, Lightning never took the easy way out.  
>Despite how much Lightning hated Noctis the moment he came to Bodhum, Serah knew her sister understood him once he opened up to her. They were not all that different; only their ways of dealing with pain and hardship was what made them differ.<p>

Snow broke the silence that hung inside Sazh's pickup. "So, who wants to bet that Lightning gets laid while in she rescues the prince?" The gang groaned and Fang banged the side of her fist into Snow's head. Serah let his words slip for now; more concerned with her sister's safety.

* * *

><p>Lightning jogged a few paces away from the main gate of the mansion before she climbed up the wall, far from the security guards that patrolled at the front. She grunted when the backpack hit her backside once she had landed on the other side.<p>

Serah had insisted on packing snacks for Noctis in case he was hungry; Lightning had rolled her eyes at her younger sister but there had been no time to argue so she simply took the snack-filled bag with her.

From what she remembered during her last conversations with Noctis, Giovanni Caelum beats and abuses his son when he feels Noctis has disgraced the Caelum name.

Lightning in a way, had to agree with the father Caelum; Noctis' record was not the kind any parent would want on their offspring's record. But to treat him like a prisoner or punching back was not the way to go; besides he only wanted a way to forget the pain of losing his beloved mother, even if his outlets her disgusting and self-obsessed and weak…  
>She stopped and stared; the mansion was huge, that was for sure. Some parts of it had security cameras built in, but by the looks of them they were just newly installed. Perhaps Daddy Caelum had snapped during that day when Lightning dropped Noctis off at home; it was last time she ever saw him in a week. That was the only logical explanation for his not showing up in school for the whole week. Lightning smirked bitterly to herself; she hated that bratty and self-obsessed, playboy horny bastard rich boy. And yet here she was breaking and entering just to make sure he was still alive — hopefully this whole thing would go by with less breaking and more entering and exiting.<p>

Her eyes scanned the upper walls, staring at the windows for any sign of…something. Anything.

As she circled the mansion a bit more, she finally noticed a rather dimly lit room. The window was dark but there was a small sign of light; a lamp maybe?  
>That was definitely it, she could tell. Next problem: How to get up there. Lightning mentally swore. It was always one thing after another. "Fucking rich people." She muttered.<p>

The rain was so heavy she could hardly find her way around, but then again so did the guards. Lightning trekked around the walls, making sure not to lose sight of the window above her. The yard was completely covered in bushes and plants; how could Daddy Caelum afford all of the security cameras and guards, but not a gardener. Lightning rolled her eyes then paused in her tracks. A tree stood tall in front of her and beside the window.

She pressed her hand against the trunk then smiled slightly. Mother Nature seemed to be smiling down on her for once.

After adjusting the backpack slightly, Lightning began climbing the tree and cursed at the weight of the bag on her back. _"What in Etro's name did Serah pack in here?"_ She groaned and continued climbing. The branches looked sturdy enough to stand on, hopefully should would not find herself falling into the grassy ground below.  
>Her eyes remained on the window, which she hoped was Noctis'. The boy was worth a lot more trouble than he was really worth. The gang leader adjusted the backpack again as she stepped onto the branch that pointed directly at the window. Upon a closer look, she could tell it was indeed a bedroom. And by the way things were arranged and from the items inside, it was definitely Noctis' room.<p>

Good thing his window was large and had a balcony…

* * *

><p>A whole week.<p>

He had been stuck here for a whole week; ever since that day Lightning dropped him off at home, his father had confronted him about causing trouble again. But as always, the old bastard refused to listen and Noctis was beaten into a pulp. The next part was the worse; Giovanni threw his son into his room and locked the door. It was only when Noctis tried to escape that Giovanni told him through the door that he had installed a code-lock on his room. There was no way out, only a way in and Giovanni had the code.

Noctis knew right now that there was a panel on the wall beside his bedroom door. That was where his father typed the code to let himself in. But the only time he ever saw his father was when Giovanni wanted to beat Noctis out of his life again.  
>The young Caelum was not ruined and bruised, and starving. He had not eating anything except for the snacks he kept in his room, but they did not last long. He was hungry but of course his father did not care.<p>

He cursed his life and wished things could have been better.

Noctis had no idea how long he had been lying there on the floor, only that he had been there for days and days on end. His phone and computer had been taken away, his father's orders to make sure Noctis did not contact anyone from the outside for help.  
>If only his mother were still here, he would be sheltered from his father's abuse. Noctis felt like complete shit now; all those things he did, all the rebellious times he had…He only wanted to ease the suffering of his loss, but deep down it did not help. All he did was sleep around while knowing there was no love for him, no real emotion except for disgusting lust. He had no real friends; he lost them because he would not stop what he was doing. If only… He could not think anymore, he felt tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.<p>

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

Noctis grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Why won't the noises stop? He was tired and felt dead, he  
>just wanted to rest. So why won't those ridiculous won't sounds stop? He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out that annoying tapping sound. Where was it coming from anyway?<br>He opened his eyes; where _was_ that noise coming from. Weakly, he sat up and looked around his dimly-lit bedroom.  
><em>Tap. Tap.<em> Noctis turned around to look at his window. Immediately his blue eyes widened in surprise; Lightning stood there on his balcony, soaked to the bone despite her hoodie and tapping on his window. Unable to contain his amazement, Noctis got up shakily and walked to his window, his eyes never leaving Lightning's.

He placed his hand against his window, directly over where her hands were. Noctis pressed his forehead against the glass, staring at her with a longing gaze.

Lightning glanced down at noticed the window seemed to be locked from the outside, since Noctis did not seem able to open it himself. She lifted the latch of the window and it opened wide, let huge gusts of wind and rain to fly into the dim room.  
>She entered and closed the window behind her. In an instant, Noctis arms held onto her tightly, surprising XIII's Alpha. She flushed slightly, but noticed how desperate his hold seems to be. She allowed him to hold on for a bit before pushing him away slightly and taking a look at him.<p>

Noctis looked terrible. He was bruised, his hair looked oily and he seemed so weak.

"… Not one of your best days, is it?" Lightning commented. Noctis smiled weakly at her discreet attempt to cheer him up. He laid his head against her shoulder and nuzzled her. The action seemed so weak to Lightning; he was usually a shameless flirt whenever he interacted to anyone who was a female. Surprisingly, it worried Lightning that he was acting so differently now.

"You should get cleaned up first." She said, feel his hair. It seemed to have lost its shine; had he not been taking a bath?

Noctis did not move. With a sigh, Lightning moved him over to his bed and sat him down before placing her backpack on the floor. "Come on." She pulled him up and brought him to his bathroom. Noctis was silent the whole time, only watching Lightning as she turned on the tap and let the tub fill up with hot water.  
>Questions ran through his mind. What was she doing here? Why was she here? How did she know where to look?<p>

Despite all these questions he wanted to ask, he could not find his voice; even speaking proved to be tiring for him at the moment.

Lightning noticed how still he was. Was he _that_ weak? By the looks of it, he must have been starved for days. Was Daddy Caelum seriously that cruel to his only son? Lightning approached him and pulled his shirt off for him. He watched her silently as she undressed him until he was only had his boxers on. She led him to the tub and nodded towards it. "Get in."  
>Noctis slowly climbed into the tub with Lightning assisting him to make sure he did not slip. He settled in the warm water and felt his body relax.<p>

Lightning reached in to pull his boxers off. Noctis lifted himself a bit until he was completely bare in the water. With a sigh, Lightning tossed the wet undergarment aside along with the rest of his clothing. She watched him as he sat there, not saying a word and just staring at nothing. What had happened to him this past week?

Caught up in her thoughts, Lightning did not notice Noctis' hand came reaching up to touch her face. She blinked when she felt his wet palm on her cheek and turned her attention back to him.  
>He was looking at her with such a sober expression, unlike his usual flirtatious glances. It was a rather nice change; if only it did not look so gloomy.<br>He slowly stroked her face, feeling her as if making sure she was real and not just some apparition he made up in his weakening mind.

Lightning said nothing and scooped the tub water into her hands and dumped it on Noctis' head. She continued the action for a while until his hear was completely soaked.

When he finally put his hand down from her face, Lightning looked around for his shampoo. When she found it, she squeezed the bottle a bit and let the blue gel fall on the Caelum's head. Setting the bottle aside, Lightning began massaging her fingers through his black-as-night hair.  
>Noctis closed his eyes and let the warm and relaxing feeling sooth him. It was hard to believe that the notorious Lightning Farron was here, bathing him. And her touches were so gentle and caring, he could feel himself come back to life slowly.<p>

His dark blue eyes followed her every move.

Finally Lightning rinsed his hair off, making sure no suds were left in his now clean hair. "Wait here." She ordered gently and returned to his room. Noctis sat there in the tub for a while until Lightning returned with a new set of clothes for him. She placed it down on the cover of the toilet and grabbed a large towel from the rack. She held it out in front of her, covering Noctis. "Here," She said. Understanding, Noctis stood up, his lower half obscured by the towel. Lightning wrapped it around his waist and let him step out of the tub. She handed him his new boxers and drained the water while he got dressed.

Noctis dressed into his new pants then turned to look at Lightning. This was a new side of her he had never seen before, and for her to help out a complete bastard like him…

"What?" She said, catching staring. Noctis blushed and lowered his head. "Sorry…" "At least you're talking again." Lightning said, leading him back into his room. Surprisingly, he did not say anything flirty or smart back at her like he usually would. Still, it was kind of nice.  
>"You…came all the way here, even in this weather. Why?" He asked, sounding so confused and a little conflicted. Lightning said nothing for a while and just put his new clean shirt on him.<p>

"You haven't been showing in school or anywhere; the gang got a little worried." She said, grabbing the towel from his hands and dried his hair with it. Noctis looked at her meaningfully. "Were you…worried about me too?"

Lightning paused for a moment. Noctis whimpered quietly; of course she wouldn't. The gang probably made her go up after him to make sure he was fine. Lightning would not care if he never turned up. After all, he was nothing but a playboy brat t her.  
>"I was kind of concerned." Noctis blinked and stared at her when she said those words. "… You were looking a little worried when I dropped you off here. I had the feeling you might have gotten yourself in a pinch. That's it." Lightning said, seemingly trying to maintain a nonchalant face. Noctis suddenly smiled and pulled her to him. "Thank you, Lightning!"<p>

"… Right." She sighed and pats Noctis on the back. She was really terrible at this whole comforting thing. Noctis tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her shoulder. "I can't believe you actually came here for me…" Lightning flushed somewhat. "Don't sweat it."

Once he finally allowed her to move away from him, Lightning sat him down on the floor and brought her backpack over. She opened it and one by one took out the contents. Noctis stared wide-eyed at the snacks in front of him, and his stomach growled in hunger.  
>Lightning mentally cursed and thanked Serah for the huge amount of food that was in the bag. Noctis did seem hungry, and the way he was looking at the food and almost seems to be drooling proved it. "Dig in." She said, nodding at the food.<p>

Noctis swallowed then grabbed the nearest thing; a sandwich.

Lightning watched as he wolfed his food down heartily. It made her wonder why his father would go so far as to starve his one and only son. Grounding him should have been enough, but keeping him prisoner like this…  
>Noctis had never felt so hungry before in his life; being starved to death really did make the food taste better, and soon his energy started returning to him. He licked his lips and fingers clean from the taste of food and sighed in content when he finally finished. He practically ate out the whole supply the backpack had.<p>

Lightning nodded to herself. "How are you feeling now?" Noctis smiled in a bittersweet manner as he moved to sit on his bed. "Like shit. But not as bad as before."

"It's a start." Lightning shrugged and threw the food wrappers into the garbage bin inside Noctis' room. "Have you tried getting out of here?" She asked once she returned to Noctis' side. The dark-haired boy shook his head. "After you left, my dad beat me up. He thought I was causing trouble again like I did back a Nifleheim so he threw me in here and locked the door. He installed some kind of panel beside my door for some code, and apparently, that is what kept my door shut." "A code-pass door lock, huh?" Lightning mused. Noctis nodded. "As for going out the window… Well, you know already; it had been locked on the outside so…" "I guess I unlocked it now." Lightning said, knowing what he meant.

"He comes in here to beat me up like a punching bag when he feels like it." Noctis muttered, his head lowered. Lightning was surprised; bad boy Noctis was scared and depressed? But it proved that he had feelings after all.

Noctis glanced Lightning's way and blushed. "Why did you come here? Really." The strawberry-blonde sighed. "I just had a feeling something was wrong. You seem to be a good student, when you were not flirting," Noctis hung his head at this, "I thought you never skipped school even if you are…a horny bastard. Point is; I just felt like something wrong happened to you. That's all. And the gang missed you…" Lightning grumbled. To her surprise, Noctis started looking around the room shyly. "Did you…miss me too?"  
>Lightning blushed and shook her head. "Why bother asking? You're always so full of yourself that you're so sure people would miss you." The Caelum touched her hand, his expression a little worried. "Did you?" Lightning blinked, not sure what to make of this situation; Noctis was not his usual self-obsessed, horny bastard self at the moment. She sighed. "… I guess I kind of did."<p>

He smiled at her and hugged her again.

"You should stop doing that; I'm not a stuffed animal." Lightning muttered. Noctis chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't help it." Lightning's face burned as she felt him stroke her hair and press his nose against it to take in her scent.  
>Her heart began to drum against her chest as he moved his face to her neck and nuzzled her, his hair tickling her skin. "Noctis…" "Please." He whispered, sounding almost scared. Lightning sighed and stroked his back comfortingly. "You're alright now."<p>

Noctis tried to control himself from shaking, but after a while his body started to tremble in Lightning's arms. This was a side of him he never wanted anyone to see, but with Farron he felt so…safe. It was strange, but so nice at the same time. It made him wonder; had he found the real thing at last?  
>He hoped so; it was the one thing he wished for deep down after he lost his mother all those years ago. He kept trembling still but kept a hold on Lightning. She did not push him away or say a word.<p>

"Lightning…?"

"Hm?"

"I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a fucked up guy."

Lightning ruffled his hair gently. "We all can be sometimes." "I only wanted to be just a regular kid, like everyone else. Like you; you have friends and you're happy even though you lost your parents… You worked hard to get this far, but me… All I did was mess around with my life. I hated that I'm always so fucking weak! I hate how I can't express myself in a different way; I hate how I have to fuck things up with myself."  
>XIII's leader remained silent and just let Noctis express himself. He needed it, she knew. She tensed when she felt her neck becoming wet; he was crying. This was the second time she saw him cry now, but this time all the pent up frustration and pain was pouring out of him.<p>

"Lightning… I…" Even his voice shook when he spoke. Lightning remained in place.

When he finally started to regain his composure, he swallowed nervously and pulled away from her, looking right into those electric blue eyes he grew fond of in more ways than one. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, sighing to himself. "That was embarrassing." "It's fine." Lightning replied. She head-butted him gently and he smiled at her sheepishly.  
>"Listen, I know I've been a complete ass since the day I came here. I just wanted to say thanks, for actually being there and listening to me. Nobody ever does."<p>

Lightning nodded. "Sure."

"Also…" Noctis blushed a bright red and Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. "Lightning, I really… I…" This should not be so hard; he mentally berated himself for chickening out now. Lightning lifted his chin, making him look at her. Without warning, she flicked him on the forehead roughly with her index finger. Noctis winced at the sting. "What…?" "You're stammering." Lightning said bluntly. Noctis shook his head and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Lightning… I really like you. A lot. More than a lot actually. I know I'm a total screw up and a complete horny bastard—" "Your point is…?" Lightning asked, giving him a look.

"My point is…" Noctis froze, not sure if he could say it to her now. But now was a better time than ever; if he were to tell her on an ordinary day he would mess up for sure by saying something suggestive and offensive. _Now_ was a good time. "I love you, Lightning. I'm not…I'm not used to expressing myself like this, but ever since we started talking I felt like I can actually be myself again and not that rebellious asshole that I show to people every day. I just want to be who I was before, be who I was before my mother died. You made me realize that…there is a way for me, even though I made so many mistakes. I see you and your friends and it made me think about what I did in my life and how messed up it was, how messed _I_ was. I want to learn how to start over, and I want to do that with you there. Etro, I sound so fucking retarded…" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, you do." Lightning agreed with a nod.

Noctis groaned but was caught off guard when Lightning pressed her forehead to his. "Light…?" She sighed to herself and lifted her head. Her lips touched his and Noctis' eyes widened at her initiative; his eyes closed and he allowed himself to relish the feeling of her lips.  
>She still tasted like strawberries, and it made him smile inside. Lightning was not a normal girl, and for that, he was glad. It made her all the more special to him.<p>

He pressed himself against her, eager to deepen their kiss. He felt the need, the urge to just hold onto her at that very moment. He did not want to move away, nor did he want to stop.

Desire pooled inside him and he felt the heat of lust form in his groin. Noctis growled as he pulled away from Lightning. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to control his primal urges. He wanted to show her, wanted her to know he was serious about her. She was not some plaything to him, she was _someone_ he had some to cherish, and someone he grew attached to, someone who understood him. He was not going to lose control now.  
>"Sorry." He muttered when he cooled down. Lightning kissed his forehead gently. "Don't worry about it." Noctis kissed her again and she did not object; he wanted her, he knew that for sure. But would she ever want him? Would she ever allow him to touch her? Feel her? Be with her? He was not too sure now. But he knew where he wanted to be, and he intended to stay for good.<p>

He lowered his lips to her neck and nipped her skin. She held still while he ran his lips all over her neck, down to her collarbone. He slowly pulled the hood down from Lightning's head and pressed his nose against her hair.

Lightning ran her fingers through his drying hair and rested her head on his shoulder. Noctis bit down on her collarbone, causing Lightning to tense at the rough nip but she still did not move away from him. He kissed then licked the spot he bit, the action turned out to be rather tender. He grumbled in his chest then took her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand.  
>It was funny how things turned out this way. What was even more funny was the situation in general; Lightning had come all this way and snuck past all the mansion's security, climbed up to his balcony and took care of him. He chuckled slightly; it seems that in this case, Lightning was Romeo and he Juliet. Such a hilarious twist, but nice in a way nonetheless.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" Lightning's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Noctis smirked. "I was just thinking how you, the gallant knight have come to save the damsel prince…ess." He laughed lightly and Lightning rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Noctis." "Sorry, I just thought it really fit the situation. Except, _I'm_ the one who is the damsel here." Lightning chuckled. "At least your ego is not as bloated as before." "Thanks to you I feel like I can be who I used to be once again." Noctis admitted, blushing again.

Lightning then stood up. "I have to get going now; I left everyone waiting in the truck." Noctis' heart fell slightly as he watched her put her hood back on and placed the bag on her back. Lightning opened the windows and the rain was still as heavy as ever.  
>Noctis lowered his head and sighed; he wished he was able to get out of this hellhole he calls home, away from that bastard father of his. What he did not expect were Lightning's next words, "You coming?" Noctis lifted his head and looked at her, surprised. Lightning just stood there with her arms crossed. "That is, if you want to leave here. It was a suggestion."<p>

Noctis got off his bed. "No. Anywhere's better than here."

He grabbed his own backpack and threw in some of his clothes. He paused when he pulled out a black suit from his closet. Noticing he was staring at something, Lightning moved over to him and saw the black suit in his hands. "Something special to you?" She asked. He nodded. "Mom gave me this suit; it was my very first suit. I'm surprised it still fits me though." "… Bring it along." Noctis looked at Lightning. "You sure?" "Better than not bringing it and then sulking over it later." She said.  
>Noctis shook his head as he stuffed his suit in his bag; Lightning was definitely the knight in this little episode they were having, and he the woman in need of rescuing. As embarrassing as it sounded, at least it was Lightning he was with.<p>

Lightning waited for him on the balcony. Noctis got into his own hoodie and met her out. "You sure?" She asked him. Understanding what she meant, Noctis looked back at his room then nodded at her. "Yeah. I can take it." Carefully, the climbed onto the tree branch and down the tree.  
>Lightning led Noctis past the guards and cameras that surrounded the mansion until they reached the wall. Noctis climbed over first and Lightning followed swiftly.<p>

"Sazh's pickup is over there." Lightning pointed to the corner of the street. Noctis nodded and ran with her there until they got to the black pickup truck.

The gang seemed to have dozed off inside. Lightning knocked on the window and Fang jumped awake. Seeing Lightning and Noctis, she shook Sazh awake. "Hey old man! They're here!" Sazh looked around, disoriented then took in Fang's words. He unlocked the doors and Fang opened it for them. By now, the rest of the gang had awoken from the commotion. Lightning tossed the empty backpack into the truck. "Fang, sit in the front." She ordered. Fang nodded and got slipped into the front seat beside Sazh, allowing Noctis and Lightning into the back seat.

Serah hugged her sister. "Glad you're okay Sis. Did anything go wrong?" "No. Nothing happened." Lightning reassured. Snow scooted over a bit to make room, squishing Vanille against the window slightly. "Hey!" She protested. Snow chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Vanny."

Noctis rested his head against the window, already falling asleep. Lightning watched him as he drifted off. "He looks like he was in bad shape." Serah commented, observing Noctis' face. Her older sibling nodded. "Yeah. His dad beat him up and starved him to death when I found him in his room." Fang cringed. "That's fucking messed up!" The gang leader huffed and leaned back against the seat, crossing her arms and resting one leg over the other. "Noctis didn't seem to hesitate much when I suggested he come along…" She mused. Vanille looked around Snow's large frame. "At least he's safe now, thanks to you Light." She chirped, despite being squished between the door and Snow.

Lightning turned her attention back to the sleeping boy. She stroked his hair gently, ignoring the gang's wide grins and stares. "Wake me up when we reach home." Lightning announced and closed her eyes, letting her head fall onto Noctis' shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to clear things up for this chapter without spoiling anything much hopefully. And also to clear any confusion you may have after reading this.<strong>

**First off, this was not the first time Noctis and Lightning kissed. They had already done that several times and even touched each other in a slightly intimate way. But they had not done anything yet.**

**Second, I noted on the "CAUTION" that this took place before they officially started dating. Lightning and Noctis did kiss and touch but they had not come into any terms that they are actually dating yet. That is why here, even though they are seemingly closer, they are not dating quite yet.**

**Originally, Lightning and Noctis were supposed make love in his room in this chapter before Lightning decides to head back to the gang. But I scraped that idea and changed it because it would not feel very special and would just feel like they are doing it on a whim.**

**Let me know what you guys think, ask any questions you have and I will answer them as best as I can in the next chapter I upload, leave a comment if you have the time and I welcome any thoughts you would like to share.**

**Until then…**


	22. Chapter XXII: Secret Melody

**Disclaimer:**** This is a little something I thought of when I heard some kind of music. It just popped into my head after hearing the song so I just thought "Why not?" Read and find out what it is!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXIV: Secret Melody**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery**

**Characters: Noctis, Tifa, Cloud**

**Pair: CloTi (Noctis being the third wheel)**

**Notes: Life changes every single day. But for him it was always the same, until he followed the mysterious music.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, you can just stay here. I don't want to make you feel like a third wheel." Tifa said to her younger brother as he fixed his favorite black suit. "At this point in time, being a third wheel is more fun than hanging around here." Noctis said, turning to his sister.<p>

Tifa frowned. "You know Noctis, I had lost count of how many girlfriends you broke up with." "It's not like I sleep with them, Tifa." Noctis gave her a look. His sister returned it. "What about in high school?" The younger sibling huffed. "That was when we were kids, Tif. Besides, it only happened once…" Tifa glared at him. "Okay, twice. But after that, I never did anything! Honest to goddess!" Noctis said then smiled fondly. "Besides with a sister like you to keep me in line, I think I have been behaving rather well."

Tifa ruffled her brother's hair. "Yes you have. Except you take women out to dinner just to be polite then you tell them you're not interested. Better than being some asshole that sleeps around, I know. Still I wish you would be a little bit more polite."

"Here's the thing Tifa; if I say it to them politely, they will start to act all miserable, pout, frown, and cry their eyes out… It will make me pity them and then before you know it, I'm in bed with them! That's the thing! It's all a ploy! The boo-hoos, the 'it hurts, it hurts so much!' the 'please stay for a while'…all those are just excuses and strategies everyone uses to get someone in bed. I don't want to get into that again. I promised Mom too…"

Tifa shook her head. "Well…I guess it's better and more dignified, still it makes you seem like a chauvinist." "At least I don't stoop so low as to use women's body and say 'I'm king of the world!'." Noctis said back. "I know, still you could at least say it in a softer tone; it makes even the rudest words seem polite." Tifa said smirking. Noctis blinked, realizing his sister had been joking the whole time. "Hey!" He growled.

Tifa laughed and caught her sibling in a headlock. "Sorry, I was just kidding. I'm actually proud you are man enough to resist temptation!" Noctis laughed along with her. "Okay, fine. Thanks a lot Sissy, just…don't worry me like that. Your sermons on how to dump women were starting to worry me." His sister raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"  
>This time, Noctis was the one smirking. "Because if you knew so much about how to dump women without having to sleep with them, then that means you must be a guy!" Tifa gaped at him and Noctis instantly broke out of her hold and ran out of the room with Tifa chasing him. "Noctis Lucis Caelum!"<p>

* * *

><p>Tifa's date arrived just in time, and to Noctis' relief, he was driving a car instead of that black bulky motorcycle he loved so much.<p>

Noctis watched with a smile as his big sister greeted her boyfriend. The blonde man blushed when he noticed the younger Caelum watching them. "Uh…Tifa…" Cloud chuckled nervously. His girlfriend smirked. "Just ignore him."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

"Last chance now. Are you _sure_ you really want to come along?" Tifa asked, eyeing her brother. Noctis smiled and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't chaperon my sister on her date? Someone has to make sure no funny business happens." He joked, eyeing Cloud and pretending to scrutinize him. The blonde man rolled his eyes. Tifa chuckled and punched her brother's shoulder. "Alright then. Just, don't feel like a third wheel okay? I want my brother to enjoy the evening, okay?" "Sure." Noctis reassured.

They got into Cloud's car and drove off. Noctis rather enjoyed the quiet and the few small conversations between Cloud and Tifa. They were sweet, it made him smile to know his sister was happy.

"Have you been to a musical, Noctis?" Cloud asked suddenly. The dark-haired man blinked. "Hm? A few times. Though mostly I have seen operas; Tifa and I use to go to those with our parents when we were little." Tifa nodded and smiled at the memories of when she and Noctis were young; their parents would bring them along to watch musicals, stage plays and opera. The two of them would watch for a while and then sometimes if they grew bored, they would sneak away and play with things backstage. They were caught a few times, which led to much scolding. But in the end, their parents still always brought them along to watch more performances.

Cloud finally pulled over and parked his car in front of tall and rather rich-looking building. It was not as glorious as celebrity events, but it still looked nice nonetheless.

"What's playing tonight?" Tifa asked, staring up at the building. Noctis shared his sister's expression as he too stared at the structure. Cloud nodded towards the entrance and they followed him in. "Tonight they are having a play of Beauty and the Beast, then afterwards there will be a small celebration in this hall." Cloud said, gesturing to their surroundings. Tifa smiled at how grand it all seemed, and her brother thought the same; the opera house looked like a gigantic mansion that came with a room that was the theatre where everyone would watch the plays.  
>"Must be useful to have friends who work with this kind of things…" Noctis mused. Cloud nodded. "Sometimes." The trio headed for the theatre room.<p>

I big dark-skin burly man stood in front of the door. "Hey Spiky! Finally came here with your date eh?" He chuckled. Cloud nodded. "Yes. And Noctis is here as well, Barret." Barret smiled and nodded as Cloud handed him their tickets. "Well I hope ya kids enjoy the show. My little Marlene just loves to watch these things. Only ones that have no murder scenes of course…" Barret said. Tifa giggled. "How is Marlene by the way. "Doing good. She misses ya, Tif." The large man said.

Noctis looked around the large hall while Tifa and Cloud entered the theatre. His sister paused and turned to her brother. "Noct? Something wrong?" Noctis shook his head and followed Tifa in. "No, nothing. Sorry about that."  
>The room was still lit up; the play had not started yet. The three took their seats and Tifa could not help but grin. "This brings back memories." Noctis chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, it does." Cloud smiled at the siblings then watched as people started pouring in and taking their seats. Noctis dozed off for a few minutes until the lights dimmed. Tifa elbowed her brother, waking him up to watch the play. Noctis blinked a few times then kept his eyes on the stage. The lights shone on the stage and the actors walked out, saying their lines.<p>

Everyone's eyes remained on the stage and the actors, but despite the impressive performance Noctis found his mind wandering. He felt as if he were being watched or hearing things.

Tifa noticed her brother's distracted looks and leaned closer to him. "You okay Noct?" "Yeah…just feel kind of weird, that's all." Noctis said. Cloud noticed. "You want to go to the bathroom? It's fine if you do." The younger sibling nodded. "Thanks Cloud, I think I will…" He got up and carefully walked out of the theatre, returning to the hall.  
>He found his way to the men's bathroom and washed his face, washing away his drowsiness. He paused. Noctis stared up at the ceiling, remaining silent.<br>The sound of piano keys playing a musical piece reached his ears; oddly enough it did not sound like it was played from a radio. It sounded like someone was playing the piano. He shook his head; maybe he was only hearing things.

The sound of a piano continued on for a few more seconds then stopped. Confused, Noctis opted to return to the theatre and rejoin Tifa and Cloud.

By the time he had taken his seat again, the play had reached the part of the beast dying. Noctis sighed, not bothered that he missed some parts of the play; after all he had seen it many times as a young boy with Tifa.  
>"Feeling better?" Noctis glanced at his sister and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I thought my ears were ringing or something." Tifa frowned worriedly but Noctis waved her off reassuringly. The trio watched on as the last scene came on stage where the beast is turned back into a human prince. Cloud crossed his arms and glanced at Tifa; she was silently mouthing the lines of the actors as if she knew them by heart. He smiled at her then blushed when she looked back at him. Noctis caught the two in the act and snickered.<p>

The ending scene came up and when the curtains fell, the audience clapped. Cloud, Tifa, and Noctis got out of their seats and headed back out to the hall, ready for the celebration that will now begin.

* * *

><p>Already there was champagne and finger snacks being served. Tifa and Noctis looked around almost dazedly. "Sorry if this seems too much." Cloud said sheepishly, knowing how the two were not big fans of such occasions despite being born into it.<p>

Tifa shook her head. "It's okay; we're used to it." Noctis nodded in agreement and looked around the hall, observing the guests and the place itself.

"Been a while since we attended occasions like this, right Tifa?"

"Yep."

The Caelums nodded and politely engaged into conversation with several guests who knew Cloud. The blonde man would blush whenever his acquaintances would mention anything about him he considered embarrassing while Tifa would giggle at the expressions on his face.  
>Noctis laughed along and politely answered questions that were thrown at him and Tifa. His sister answered along with him from time to time while Cloud looked like he was ready to grab Tifa and run off. Noctis mentally snickered; he knew the feeling all too well.<p>

_Ping._

_Ping. _

_Ping._

Noctis froze. There it was again. He listened carefully, trying to drown out the sound of the crowd around him. Sure enough, he heard it; the sound of a piano. He looked around but nobody else seems to act as if they had heard the music playing. All around it was just chatter and gossip, but Noctis could hear it; the melody of a piano playing a lonely tune.  
>Curious, Noctis excused himself from Tifa and Cloud for a bit before walking off, ignoring his sister's curious stares.<p>

Where was that music coming from? It certainly wasn't an instrumental song being played on the radio, that much he knew. Noctis could very well tell the difference between a song played from a CD player and a real live performance.  
>Who was playing the piano? There was no small stage or performer out in this large hall that was playing a song on a piano. For some reason, he kept searching and looking for the source of the music as if in a trance, like a snake drawn and hypnotized by the sound of a snake charmer's flute.<p>

He found himself walking up a flight of stairs and glanced behind him to check if anyone had noticed. So far, none of the guests had seen him walk up the stairs. The sound of the piano seemed to be getting louder as he proceeded onward.  
>The music was a soft and lonely melody, a wonderful piece that Noctis felt like he knew, but could not remember. It was one of the classics he had heard as a young boy.<br>He kept walking up the stairs until he found himself in another hallway. It was empty; most likely because everybody was busy socializing downstairs. The music began to flow again and this time it sounded much closer since it was now louder than before.

The music seemed to be leading him farther into the building, probably to an area restricted to the staff members only.

Noctis allowed himself to follow the sound, letting the melody lead him to wherever it may be coming from. Soon, he found himself in a place that was dimly lit. The attic perhaps?  
>The Caelum looked around and took note of all the slightly dusty but lovely musical instruments; ranging from a large harp, to guitars, drums, violins, flutes…and the piano that was playing. Now the music was completely in full blast to him. This was it, the source of the music. He moved his way around carefully, searching for the piano he kept on hearing.<p>

A sudden shiver ran down Noctis' spine, the feeling somehow telling him that he was now close to whatever it was he had been tracking down.  
>The music had stopped for a while, and then started up again playing a new song. This time it sounded like a musical piece from one of the plays Noctis had seen with Tifa long before. He walked around several more instruments before he walked over to where he could hear the piano being played.<p>

He froze when he saw a shadowy form sitting at a black piano, running their fingers over the black and white keys so finely. Was this the reason Noctis heard music?

He took a step forward and the wooden floor creaked. In an instant, the shadow figure stopped playing and shot up from the seat. A flash of lightning and boom of thunder surprised Noctis as he saw a glimpse of black and something white.  
>The moment the thunder stopped booming, the stranger was gone. Noctis' eyes widened. Had he been imagining things this whole time? Though he could have sworn he had caught a quick flash of the person's face. But it was too white; perhaps it was a mask?<br>If so, why would anyone be up here, wearing a mask and playing the piano? It made no sense. But has it been one of the guests, or an intruder who merely wanted to polish up their music skills?

Noctis moved closer to the piano and stared at it.

To his surprise, a red rose rested on top of the black instrument. Before he realized what he was doing, he picked it up then recoils in pain, dropping the rose back on the piano. He looked at his finger and found it was bleeding a bit.  
>He sucked on the tiny wound and winced at the metallic taste of his blood. He took a closer look at the flower and saw the thorns that adorned its stem.<p>

He picked it up again but this time, carefully and avoiding being pinched by the thorns again.

It still smelled fresh when he held it up to his nose and sniffed it. With a sigh, Noctis turned on his heels and left the attic, heading back to the party downstairs. The guests were murmuring to each other when he got back down.  
>Tifa found him and tapped her brother on the shoulder. "There you are Noct. It got a bit stormy a while ago. The weather was fine when we got here though." She said. Noctis nodded in agreement, thinking of the shadowy stranger he saw; dressed in what appeared to be a black cloak with a white mask covering their full face, or at least the upper part of it.<p>

He looked at the rose in his hand and felt himself shiver slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the short chapter. I really am just trying to adjust to my schedules at the moments. I would also like to take the time to answer a few questions I have been getting from you readers.<strong>

**First, some of you wonder why Lightning in the chapter "Apologize" went back to Noctis. Well Lightning did not go back to him, he went back to her. And she allowed him into the house because she is not heartless. Also remember if you read it carefully enough, Lightning said that she would only remain as Noctis' friend again and not as a lover like before. Noctis and Lightning were actually good friends in the story and they had ended up dating but Noctis' strive for a perfect fairytale love life sort of blinded him.  
>So Lightning did not take him back exactly, she just forgave him and reformed their friendship, which should explain why she did not mind Noctis being in close contact with her. They were very sibling-like in their friendship before they started dating. Hope that clears things up.<strong>

**Second, many asked why Lightning in the "Obsession" arc divorced Noctis if she still loved him like crazy. I had mentioned in my author's note before that yes, Lightning does still love him and she did not divorce Noctis because he is dark, possessive and obsessed and dangerous, nor did anything go wrong in their relationship. In fact, she likes him that way and prefers him the way he is.  
>There is a reason she left him but I will not spoil it until much later when I make a new chapter that explains the reason for the divorce. So until then, just keep guessing as to why.<strong>

**If anyone has any questions for this current chapter, then all I have to say is: Phantom of the Opera.**

**If any of you have any questions, then feel free to ask or send me a private message if you want so I can answer you as best as I can in the next chapter I make.  
>And as always, enjoying reading, and leave a comment or suggestions and questions if you have the time and I will see you all soon.<strong>

**Until then…**


	23. Chapter XXIII: STORM

**Disclaimer: **** I realized I had not worked on another part for this story. I actually kind of miss it. It is also a good chance to bring in other couples to join the mix as well! So better enjoy this medley of flavors!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXIII: S.T.O.R.M**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action **

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Squall, Rinoa, Tifa, Cloud**

**Pair: Lightis, CloTi, Squinoa (Employers-employees relationships)**

**Notes: It was too risky to leave things unchecked. During such times the most advanced protection unit is recommended for the job.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Strangers in the Night (Chapter II) arc.**

* * *

><p>"Bodyguards?" Rinoa said in disbelief. Giovanni nodded, looking at three of his children sternly. "I cannot allow any openings for an attack especially after what happened during the part the other night."<p>

"We could have taken care of the problem. We just did not get the chance." Noctis said, crossing his arms, giving his father a look. Tifa placed a hand on her hip, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What I am more concerned of is was there an attack at that party? Who were those men targeting? They hadn't gone after anyone in particular."  
>"That's because those three soldiers beat them up before they even went after their target." Rinoa said, remembering those enigmatic soldiers. Noctis rolled his eyes. "That's just like you to get all dreamy-eyed like that, Rin." "I am not!" His younger sister retorted. Giovanni sighed and rubbed his temples; his children were still young, but old enough to look after themselves. But Rinoa, being the youngest was his biggest concern; after all, she was still a teenager, though no longer a minor. "It is in your best concerns that you have your own bodyguards; ones not from our palace, but from the different military regiments." He said.<p>

His three raven-haired children turned their heads towards him in perfect synchronization; so perfectly it almost startled the king.

"Bodyguard_s_? With an S? Why?" Rinoa gaped at her father, "Wouldn't one be more than enough?" Giovanni shook his head. "Consider this; what if you three each need to be elsewhere? I doubt one bodyguard could be in three places at once." The three siblings exchanged looks; their father knew them too well sometimes.  
>"Well…then who are we getting?" Tifa asked, knowing there would not be any point in arguing. Her younger siblings however, did not think the same. "We can look after ourselves! We have our skills and special abilities; there won't be any need for bodyguards." Noctis said. Rinoa nodded. "I don't want to be babied! It won't feel comfortable with someone always watching my back; literally."<p>

Giovanni groaned and Tifa stepped up for their father. "You two, that's enough. It's not like we have any other choice. Besides I think it might help to have some backup with us, don't you think?" Noctis and Rinoa grumbled under their breaths, both not wanting to seem so helpless that they would need bodyguards. Tifa frowned at them. "Please? Let's just get it over with." The younger Caelums sighed then looked at their eldest sister. "Fine. But just for you." Noctis said. Rinoa pouted but nodded in agreement.

Giovanni sighed in relief. "Very well you three. Come meet me later lunch; we will be meeting with the one who assigns the bodyguards to you."

Noctis, Tifa, and Rinoa nodded then left their father's study. "Great… Bodyguards." Rinoa groaned. Tifa pat her shoulder reassuringly. "As long as everything is well and good right?" Noctis huffed.  
>"Come on Noct. One way or another we would end up having someone following us anyway. Besides, we don't even know who is responsible for the attack yet." Tifa reasoned. Her brother grunted and crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go have lunch so we can get the meeting over with." Rinoa followed him and Tifa walked behind them, frowning to herself; she was upset they needed bodyguards of course, but she had to consider what their father felt. He only wanted them safe and secure from any dangers.<p>

The pros and cons of being the eldest…

Lunch went by without a hitch; though the siblings sat in uncomfortable silence at the table. Tifa politely ate her food while Rinoa picked at hers. Noctis laid his head on the table and dozed off. Tifa frowned and him and smack his head, making him jump. He growled then started picking at his food as well.  
>Tifa shook her head but said nothing; she was the responsible one among the three but sometimes it was hard when both Noctis and Rinoa were so stubborn; especially Rinoa, the youngest. Tired of the silence, Tifa finally spoke. "Alright you two, stop acting like little brats! None of us are happy that we would be having bodyguards around, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing! We can still do what we like; the only difference is we will be protected. And don't say something like 'we can handle ourselves because we have special abilities! Think about what Papa feels! He just wants to make sure we are safe! We're acting like spoiled brats when we're not!"<br>Rinoa and Noctis tensed at their sister's tone and scolding; they knew she was right and her scolding shook them to the core. Tifa was like an angry mother berating her children for bad behavior.

"Sorry Tifa. We're just…it just feels like we're bring treated like helpless babies! You know we have power!" Noctis said. Tifa looked at him sternly. "Overestimating our strengths could be our downfall! Besides we're not that fully capable of using its full extent!" Her brother frowned but said nothing more.

The trio met their father outside where a car waited for them. He smiled at his children and nodded towards the car. "Come now."

Giovanni got into the front passenger seat while the siblings got in the back. Rinoa rolled her eyes when Noctis immediately leaned against the window and closed his eyes; to her Noctis seemed like such a lazy bum at times. Tifa remained dutifully silent and watched out of the window, her eyes following the scenes that flashed by.  
>Hopefully having bodyguards would not be too bad; it would help ease Rinoa and Noctis' stubborn tension and refusal of the idea.<p>

"The man we are meeting is an acquaintance of mine. He understands the situation fully and will do his best to provide you three with the best bodyguards that you can hopefully agree on." Giovanni said, looking at his daughters and son in the rear view mirror.  
>Tifa, Noctis, and Rinoa all nodded silently. "I know how you three feel like you might lose some of your freedom just because you will be watched frequently, but you have to understand that I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise you that you will grow accustomed to the company." Their father reassured gently.<br>His soft tone surprised Noctis and Rinoa, making them lower their heads slightly. Tifa smiled. "Don't worry, we will learn to deal with it, Papa." Giovanni smiled warmly. "That's my Princesses, and Prince." Noctis could not help but chuckle.

The driver smiled a bit at the family interaction; the king may be stern at times but he has a very soft spot for his three children, especially his daughters.  
>The streets were slightly clear today; no traffic which was good for the Caelums. The sooner they met up with however was assigning them their personal bodyguards, the better. Already the three Caelum heirs were feeling and acting anxious despite their best attempts to keep their cool. Rinoa kept twiddling her fingers, Tifa kept rubbing her arms and Noctis kept looking about and rubbing his temple.<p>

"Calm yourselves you three. We'll be there shortly." Giovanni said as the driver took a turn.

It felt like forever until the car slowed down and parked in front of a large building. Giovanni and the heirs stepped out of the car and Rinoa stared up at the tall structure. Their father said nothing as he led them on inside. The woman at the desk stared at them with wide eyes, mostly at the heirs; the two princesses were visions of beauty with their pure black hair and flawless skin. The prince was the very description of tall, dark and handsome, his hair was as pure black as his sisters'. They were all simply lovely to behold. Then again, they were not the first three beauties who set foot in the building…

* * *

><p>The elevator took them all the way to the top floor. Once they stepped out, Rinoa could not help but look around them. The entire hall looked so high-tech and advanced.<p>

Tifa stared at several holographic screens while Noctis raised an eyebrow at the hallways. Giovanni went on ahead and the three went after him.  
>A chunky but tall man walked over to them with a grin on his face. He and Giovanni shook hands and pat each other on the backs like longtime friends.<p>

"Giovanni! How are you eh?"

"Well enough, Amodar. Well enough. These are my daughters, and son."

"Hah! I had no doubt! The resemblances are uncanny."

Tifa and Rinoa exchanged glances while their brother blinked several times in confusion. Their father chuckled. "Tifa, Noctis, Rinoa. This is Lieutenant Amodar; he will be the one assigning your bodyguards to you." Amodar smiled at the three and nodded politely. "Come with me." He led the Caelums into a dark room that immediately lit up somewhat as the large monitor in the center of the large room activated. The automatic sliding doors closed behind them.  
>Amodar typed in several codes on the keyboard while the three heirs watched silently, impressed with how fast the man's fingers worked on the holographic keys. Giovanni stood back and observed the scene before him.<p>

After typing down the last code, Amodar stepped back to look up at the large screen.

"Now I am aware that you three might feel a bit tense about having bodyguards around, but I can assure you that the ones I will place with you are the best of the best that I have got. Nobody had surpassed them since they first became top soldiers. I can also assure you that they are very disciplined and quiet, you won't notice that they are there." Amodar explained to the heirs as they stepped forward to watch the screen with him.  
>The old soldier then chuckled a bit at the heirs' anxious expressions. "Not to worry your Majesties, I think you may have a few things in common with my soldiers. I also believe you may know them already." He pressed a key and the screen reacted.<p>

Tifa, Noctis, and Rinoa raised an eyebrow at his words. What did he mean they may know his soldiers? Suddenly, the screen flashed brightly and several biography files appeared. Amodar's face held an expression of pride as he entered another code and activated one of the files.  
>Three card-shaped profile photos appeared onscreen. Instantly, the Caelum heir's eyes widened in shock at the pictures.<p>

"That is…!" Tifa stared at the picture of a serious-looking blonde man, a brunette male with the same expression, and lastly the strawberry-blonde woman who had an expression just as blank as the men's.

Amodar laughed cheerily. "Meet your new bodyguards, your Highness. I trained these three myself since they were little tykes." He typed again and more photos along with several surveillance videos came up on the screen. "These three were trained under me then sent to three different military branches in order to master differing styles."  
>Each of the three soldiers seemed to have their style in combat and moved as fast as a lightning bolt. The heirs watched in awe at what Amodar was sharing. Finally, the man went down to business. He pressed a single key and a profile picture of the blonde man came up. Amodar made the introduction.<p>

"Cloud Strife Farron. Attended the SOLDIER Academy and attained rank of First Class in about five years; it took a long time for him to adapt and master the art of combat but now he is officially one of the strongest fighter there is. Cloud is rather quiet and a little gloomy, you may say. But the boy has a good head on his shoulders. He also has skilled in chocobo riding, snowboarding, and motorcycling."

He pressed another button. The brown-haired soldier appeared next.

"Squall Leonhart Farron. This one is always ahead of everyone and an excellent student. Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and impressive skills in handling the old fashioned gunblade model. He attended classes and trained at Balamb Garden and obtained the title of SeeD, Rank A at a very short span of time. Squall is a bit stoic so don't take it the wrong way if he ignores you or say something that sounds a bit rude. No need to worry about the latter though; he rarely talks."

Another button. The strawberry-blonde woman's picture replaced Squall's. Amodar chuckled a bit.

"Ah…this one. This one goes by the name Lightning Farron. Attended classes and trained right here as one of the Guardian Corps before moving off to the Bodhum Security Regiment where I previously worked, for a couple of years. She returned after earning rank of Sergeant. Lightning is a rather well-balanced fighter, skilled in weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, is quick-thinking, moves faster than anything I have ever seen, and like the other two she has impressive leadership qualities."

All of a sudden, the lieutenant frowned a bit. "I must warn you; Lightning is quite distant and a little grumpy. But other than that she is a good soldier, and works very hard. Though I advise that you _tell_ her or _make_ her—if you need to—to take a break whenever you feel she needs it. Sergeant Farron tends to overwork herself to death. I also suggest you do the same for her brothers; they are no different from her, only a little less stubborn."

The Caelum siblings were stunned; the very soldiers they met at the party before the fiasco started were Amodars best and well-trained troops. That explains how they were able to dispatch the enemy so quickly.

"And what battalion do they go by, Amodar?" Giovanni asked. His old friend grinned. "I'm sure you have noticed the names the go by. Odd really, but those were the names they gave me when I first met them when they were just little whippersnappers." Amodar seemed to be dazed as if recalling a memory. "To answer your question, they go by the team code; S.T.O.R.M. The team consists of only the three of them. Just one is good enough to take a whole army down, so three of them together at once can triple the damage. And let me tell you, they live up to their squad's name."

Giovanni nodded. "So, when do we begin?" "They should be here right about…" Amodar looked at his wrist and pretended to stare at an invisible watch. Suddenly, the sliding doors whirred open. Amodar smiled knowingly. "Now."

The very same soldiers that had been the party's topic now stood there in the room. The Caelum heirs looked anywhere but at the soldiers, feeling slightly awkward.  
>Amodar was eager to show off his best soldiers. "Welcome S.T.O.R.M Squad!" The trio stood up straight and saluted in their differed ways; SeeD, SOLDIER, and Guardian Corps. The action was very much familiar to the heirs, making them recall their very first meeting with these three soldiers of different military training.<p>

"Lightning, Squall, Cloud." Amodar announced, "These are the Prince and the two princesses of the Caelum family. You three are assigned to them from now on." The soldiers turned their blue eyes towards their new client, stunning the heirs. Rinoa and Tifa blushed bright red and nodded in acknowledgment while Noctis cleared his throat.

Giovanni Caelum stepped forward. "A pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with all three of you at the palace." The soldiers nodded politely and bowed their heads respectfully. "Sir." They said in unison. Giovanni turned to his children and nodded them over. "Well? Come meet your new bodyguards." Feeling kids who were about to meet new playmates for the first time, Noctis, Tifa, and Rinoa moved closer. Noctis held a hand out. "Nice to meet you again, Farron." Lightning shook his head. "Right." She said with a slight sigh.  
>Rinoa shyly looked over at Squall. "Hey. Fancy seeing you again, huh?" Squall nodded. "Sure." Cloud shook hands with Tifa. "Nice to meet you again." He said and Tifa smiled. "Same to you."<p>

"Alright soldiers better pack your things and get ready to move in with the clients!" Amodar said. The expressions on the trio's faces clearly said they did not like the idea of staying at the palace with the Caelums, but they obeyed the order nonetheless.

Noctis glared at his father. "They have to stay with us?" Giovanni frowned at him. "It will be much more convenient if they were only a few rooms away instead of blocks away." Noctis grit his teeth and clenched his fists; it was fine that their new bodyguards were someone they met already, but to have them stay over? Something felt wrong with that arrangement. Tifa elbowed Noctis harshly and gave him a scolding look that even he does not dare argue with.

Giovanni watched as Amodar dismissed the young soldiers. The three left the room to pack as ordered and the king felt a sense of some security returning. Whether his son and daughters liked it or not, this was for their own safety, and these three soldiers were going to make sure they remain safe.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while since this story arc had gotten any attention, so I was glad when I finally got the inspiration to do the next part of it. I apologize for the lack of any pairing action, as soon as I get my bearings around this story again, you will see more of it.<strong>

**As usual, review or ask me questions and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I write. More stories coming soon!**

**Until then…**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Little Warrior

**Disclaimer:**** I have been thinking about this story a lot lately and I just wanted to do something cute for once. So I am giving the romance and mature ratings, and serious stories world a break and try focusing on something much sweeter instead. Of course over time it will grow but until then it starts off as something…young. Literally. And yes, I was referring to something in this new story idea.**

**Also I want to let you guys know; for those of you who wish there were more stories of this pair to read and you wish there was some way to keep strong your faith in this pair, then you can just come on down here and read CHRONICLES. Since this is a drabbles story there are so many different kinds of style here, so read and take a pick on which ones you like the most! You might find something that you like, and hopefully you too can get some sort of inspiration.**

**Also, just enjoy reading! If you love Lightis or these other pairs that show up here, then just read and enjoy yourself, after all this is what fanfictions are for, right?**

**Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXIV: Little Warrior**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Noctis, Vanille, Fang, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Fang, the "little warrior"**

**Pair: Lightis (Developing Friendship), (Hints of) Prompto/Vanille**

**Notes: Lost and abandoned was how he found her. It would be a crime to leave something so little and precious outside to die alone.**

* * *

><p>"Damn rain! The skies were clear when I left this morning!" Noctis Lucis Caelum grumbled to himself in annoyance when his favorite black jacket soaked up in the rain.<p>

The weather had been nice when he left his apartment that morning; perhaps next time he should not trust what the weather man says.  
>Still, the development of Nifleheim had impressed Noctis greatly; he had lived many decades as a man of twenty-two and to how his former kingdom had transformed into a beautiful and just city somehow stirred pride within him.<p>

An Immortal.

That was what he was. Those who had been exposed to Etro's Light and the crystals were granted powers beyond recognition, but immortality was very much rare. Only about five percent of those who were granted power turn immortal, and to Noctis' shock, he was one of those five percent. Him and his friends. Those who had been granted eternal life were dubbed Immortals.  
>Noctis had lived through the ages, learning how things and life developed. When the time of kings and magic wavered, he and his friends went into hiding for a while in order to blend in with the progression of time. At first it despaired him to leave his life as the last prince and king behind, but he learned to live with it. And now he lived life as an ordinary man; and it suited him just fine.<p>

Now as he walked back home to his apartment complex, Noctis could not help but glare up at his namesake; the night sky itself. What he wouldn't give right now for a nice warm bath and a hot mug of coffee while he watches his favorite shows and perhaps finish off that left over pizza in the fridge. Noctis smiled to himself and hurried on.  
>Lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead, making the Immortal wince at how loud it was; not even his stereo could be that loud. The rain seemed to grow heavier and denser, even obscuring his view. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to find his way through the heavy rain.<p>

"_Wah!_"

He froze. Was he hearing things or was it the strong winds and rain making strange noises? He paused for a moment, almost forgetting he was now soaked to the bone.  
>"Wah!" His eyes widened; he wasn't hearing things! He listened one more time to try and distinguish what was making those sounds.<br>It sounded weak and fragile, high-pitched and helpless. The moment he heard the wail again, his mind finally picked up on what it was.

It was an _infant_.

Before he realized what he was doing, Noctis followed the sounds of the helpless wails until it grew louder. He knew he was close to the source now since the crying now sounded louder than ever. He paused and looked around, waiting for another wail. It happened again.  
>The Immortal turned to face an alley and he felt his heart jump into his throat as he walked over. His keen eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for the cause of the screams and cries. His foot tapped something and the wailing began again.<p>

Noctis jumped back and stared down at what his foot touched. A bundle of rags moved and twitched, as if trying to get away. He knelt down and slowly pulled the rag off.  
>Inside was a tiny pink infant, crying pitifully and shaking uncontrollably. Noctis felt his blood freeze; why would anyone abandon a baby in this terrible weather? He suddenly remembered the heavy rains pouring on him then looked down at the baby again.<br>He could not just leave it here to die under this weather, and in an alleyway. Another flash of lightning went over his head and seemed to make the baby glow. The infant screamed when thunder boomed and it started to shake again.  
>Making up his mind, Noctis picked up the rag-covered infant and ran to his apartment building. He kept the child close to his chest, shielding the child from the rain with his body. The baby whimpered and flailed its little chubby arms around.<p>

To Noctis' relief, the lights of the building he lived in shone right in front of him.

He made a mad dash towards it and sighed in relief when he finally made it inside. Finally, he was somewhere dry and lit up. He glanced around before taking a look at the infant in his arms. It seemed to stop crying and was now just shaking.  
>Noctis ran for the elevator and punched the thirteenth floor. The elevator whirred to life and moved upwards. The infant had its eyes shut, whether it was from the sudden lights or because it was frightened, Noctis had no idea.<p>

The elevator dinged and opened. The Immortal sighed in relief as he walked down the familiar hallway and headed to his apartment door. He held the infant in one arm while he fished his key out of his pocket to unlock the door.  
>Once inside, he settled the baby on the couch then left to close the door and lock it before he went into his bedroom to shower and change into some dry clothes.<br>He returned to the living room afterwards and found the baby squirming around. He lifted it into his arms once again and raised an eyebrow. It looks like he would have to check the gender of the little pink ball of flesh.

Carefully, he lifted up the rug from its body then put it back down again. Noctis blushed; the infant was female.

It was strange that the baby was naked as well. What could have happened to her? Noctis carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. He looked around his drawers for a towel then took the rags off the baby. He placed the infant on the towel and wrapped it around her body.  
>The female infant seemed to enjoy the new coziness and stopped squirming. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stared up at him curiously.<br>Noctis blinked at the sight; the child had such pretty blue eyes it was almost too stunning. Those tiny blue orbs just stared right at his dark blue eyes with a newfound curiousity.  
>Remembering that he was not so sure what to do with the baby, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number. The infant kept staring at him.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Vanille, it's Noctis."

"Hey Noct! How are you? Is something wrong?"

"Not really. But I do need some help."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line. Noctis blinked, wondering if the line got cut from the bad weather. To his relief, Vanille was still there.

"What do you need help with?"

"I uh…found this…baby."

"A baby! Where? What happened? Where did you get a baby?"

"Calm down Vanny! I brought it home with me, all nice and warm right now, and it's…staring at me."

Noctis usually found it creepy when somebody stared at him for a long time in any way, but for some reason, this blue-eyed little one was anything but creepy. Perhaps a little too cute though.

"What do you need help with then Noct?"

"You think you can get some…baby stuff? And bring them over tomorrow? I don't think I have anything that a baby needs."

"Sure thing! See you tomorrow then Noct!"

"Later, Vanille."

Noctis hung up and sighed. Trust Vanille to get all enthusiastic about babies; she always did like cute stuff. He smirked to himself, remembering how Prompto always had the hots for her and mentally wondered if the guy had said anything to Vanille yet.  
>He turned back to the baby and found it was still staring right at him. He sat on his bed and stared at her carefully. His eyes suddenly looked at her head, and to his amusement, there was a pinkish tuft of hair on her head. Unable to resist, he started to play with the tuft of hair on her head, smiling a bit to himself.<p>

The baby giggled and squirmed. "You like that?" Noctis chuckled and played with the tuft again. The baby tried to reach for his hand then sudden froze. Noctis raised an eyebrow then nearly jumped back when she started to cry.

He looked around, not sure what to do. "Hey it's okay! It's not raining in here, come on! Don't cry!" Noctis picked her up and gently pat her back comfortingly. He nervously unwrapped the towel a bit then sighed in relief. She did not need any changing. Then what was wrong with her? Was she hungry?  
>He moved into the living room and left the crying baby on the couch to look into his fridge in the kitchen. He groaned when he realized he had no milk. "Damn! I knew I should have bought some groceries!" He cursed to himself. The infant wailed and Noctis cringed; now what was he supposed to do? Groaning in defeat, he carried the baby back into his bed room and stated pacing with her in his arms.<p>

He hummed gently while playing with the baby's tuft of hair. He remembered his mother humming this tune to him when he was very young; he wondered if it would work on this little orphan as well. Orphan. Noctis looked down at the baby sadly; why would anyone just leave this tiny being out there on her own out in the cold heavy and harsh rain with scary thunder booms?  
>He frowned to himself; tomorrow he would find her parents and bring her home. Hopefully Vanille would have bought enough baby supplies, and somehow he did not doubt it. It was Vanille after all. The infant in his arms stopped crying and started to calm down. He kept humming and rocking her gently until she fell asleep; tomorrow she would be able to have something to eat but for now since he had nothing to feed her with, he had to put her to sleep.<p>

When she finally closed her eyes and stopped moving, Noctis carefully placed her on the bed before lying down beside her. He stared at the tiny being's peaceful and soft-looking face. He touched the tuft of hair again then closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>He felt like he could not stay asleep for very long.<p>

Noctis opened his eyes and blinked several times then yawned. He turned his head then nearly fell off the bed. He stopped himself, remembering what happened last night.  
>"Oh right. I picked up a baby." He mumbled and stared at her. She looked so tiny, and her fingers looked even tinier; her face was nice and pink, she was obviously healthy. Carefully, he placed a hand on her head and prayed she did not have a fever. He relaxes when he felt no terrible heat on her. She was still fine. For a baby, she was quite the little warrior for being able to endure such a weather despite how delicate she was. After all, babies were too fragile.<p>

He got up slowly to avoid waking the infant; he knew she was still hungry and would probably start crying again if he woke her now. He stretched and looked outside of his window. It was still cloudy but the rains finally stopped.

He heard a low mumble then turned around. The baby girl was just waking up and squirming around to get the sleep out of her system. Noctis quickly moved to her side in case she began crying her little eyes out. However, what he dreaded most was if she never needed a change of diaper. In this case, a towel. The infant's eyes opened and looked directly at him.  
>She laid there silently observing her newfound companion curiously; it was as if she were wondering what kind of big creature he was. Noctis smiled and wondered if he had been like this when he was an infant. His mother always talked about it in such a loving and almost cooing tone. Maybe this was why she always retold him days of his infancy. And Noctis had to admit; this little one was a complete cutie when she looked at him like that.<p>

The baby reached her arms up at him and squirmed even more. Noctis raised an eyebrow; was she asking him to carry her?

He scooped her into his arms and cradled her as carefully as he could. He was no baby expert and he was not entirely sure he was carrying her properly as a person should carry a baby. The infant was not complaining however, much to his relief. A little warrior indeed.  
>If she had this much endurance at this early stage in life, she would have made a brilliant knight at the Caelum palace. Noctis wagged a finger at the baby and received a response from the tot. She giggled and grabbed his finger then stared at it as if his finger were a marvel to her. He chuckled and pulled his finger away just a bit. The baby had a pretty strong grip, a good sign that she was healthy and strong.<p>

So far the baby did not seem to remember that she needed something to eat. But it was a good thing for Noctis; all he had to do was keep the tyke entertained until Vanille arrived with the baby supplies.

Noctis wondered if babies liked watching television. He walked into the living room and placed her on the couch before grabbing the remote and turning on the television as he sat down beside her. The baby stared down at the couch and banged on the black leather as if trying to figure out if it was a place for her to play on or not. Noctis laughed lightly and brought the child onto his lap. "What do babies like to watch?" He asked, partly to the tiny being on his lap.  
>He flipped through the channels, wondering what kinds of shows were good for the enjoyment of such little pink beings. He came across a kid's show and raised an eyebrow; on the screen were kids playing and singing with a big purple T-Rexaur. "What is this?" He wondered and caught the title. "Barnaby and Friends? What kind of show tells kids to play with purple dinosaurs?" The Immortal never understood why of all things, a wrongly-colored dinosaur would be a good influence on the tiny minds of babies. "T-Rexaurs are dangerous; never try to fight one if you are unprepared or not well-trained in the art of combat." Noctis lectured gently to the baby girl. She stared at the ceiling and cooed distractedly in response.<p>

Noctis continued to flip through the channels until he stumbled across a wildlife documentary channel. He nodded in approval and pointed at the screen. "There you go! This channel can really teach you something more interesting. You like horses? You like them?" He said to the baby. As if understanding his words, the baby girl giggled and reached her arms out towards the screen where videos of wild horses ran about.

After an hour or so, there was a knock on the door. Noctis placed his tiny new housemate down on the leather seating again and went to answer the door.

He was greeted by the grinning faces of Vanille and the rest of the gang. Noctis gave the redhead a look. "You _told_ them?" Vanille chuckled. "Sorry, I just could not resist sharing! Besides, they got curious." The dark-haired Immortal sighed uncomfortably then grunted when a blonde man grabbed him in a headlock. "So Noct, who's the lucky babe you knocked up huh?" He grinned at his friend and Noctis blinked. "_What_?"  
>"You got a baby on your hands right? So who's the chick?" The blonde asked again. Noctis growled and ripped himself from his friend's grip. "Prompto! I did not get anyone pregnant! Just because I have a baby in my apartment, it doesn't mean I knocked someone up!" "Yeah! Besides, I never said it was his baby!" Vanille added, smacking Prompto's arm, hard.<br>"Why not? I mean you always had some hot babes to warm your bed at night!" Prompto reminded, making Noctis glare at him. "That was _decades_ ago! And I was young at that time! Get it through your head! It's not my baby, I just found it!"

"Let's all chill out and take a breath!" A dark-haired woman with tanned skin said, pulling Prompto away from harm.

Vanille chirped up again get them off to a different topic. "So, where is the little munchkin?" Noctis looked over his shoulder and let them inside before walking back to the couch where he left the baby. Vanille skipped over then gasped and squealed in delight. "Oh! You're _the cutest_ thing I have ever seen!" The baby suddenly turned her attention to the new beings that entered the apartment. She stared up at Vanille curiously with those big blue eyes.  
>The redhead all but swooned at the sight. "She is so adorable Noct!" Noctis nodded a little ruefully. "I know. It's too bad because I found her last night in an alley." Fang walked over, looking mildly surprised. "In an alley? Last night in the rain? Are you serious?" Vanille frowned at this news. "That's terrible! Who would throw away such a sweet little thing?"<p>

Noctis shrugged. Suddenly, the infant started wailing loudly and the gang cringed.

"Whoa! That's some set of lungs!" Gladiolus said loudly over the crying. Noctis shook his head. "I think she knows you got her something to eat!" Vanille's eyes widened in realization and she opened the baby bag. "I got some baby formula right here! I'll go make it now!" She ran into the kitchen, leaving the others at the mercy of a wailing infant.  
>Noctis picked her up and started humming a bit. The crying died down a bit and the baby stopped wailing, but she still squirmed obviously waiting to be fed at last. Right on cue Vanille reappeared with a baby bottle in hand with the milk ready to be suckled. "Here you go you cutie. I hope you like it."<p>

The infant suckled at the bottle eagerly and stopped squirming.

Vanille then handed the bottle to Noctis. "Here, why don't you try it?" Noctis reluctantly took the baby bottle then gave it back to the hungry infant. The baby girl started suckling again, looking like a happy little critter now.

"That's kinda cute." Prompto commented with a grin as he watched his longtime friend feed the baby. Noctis grunted and kept his attention on his little guest.  
>After a while, the baby released the nipple of the bottle. Vanille looked at her dark-haired friend. "Tap on her back gently; it will help her burp." Noctis did as told and after a few seconds, a little croaking sound was heard. The gang laughed and Noctis chuckled. "He's an alright little guy." Gladiolus said in approval. Noctis shook his head at them. "It's a girl."<p>

"A _girl_?" Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis' eyes widened.

"Oh good!" Vanille said, "You never told me what gender the baby was so I got both boys' and girls' clothing." She dug into the baby bag and took out a selection of baby clothes. She picked up a cute little red dress and grinned. "This should do it!"  
>The baby started struggling in Noctis' arms, as if she did not want to put a dress on. Noctis frowned at the tot. "Come on, you can't stay wearing nothing but a towel forever!" He handed her over to Fang and she and Vanille began their try at dressing the baby up.<p>

The infant was rather stubborn and had put up a good fight, but in the end the red dress, along with matching tiny red shoes were on her.

Noctis laughed a bit and picked the baby up again, playing with the tuft of hair on her head. "I think you look nice." He reassured. The baby cooed and gripped the front of his shirt, wondering what it was. "So…what are you planning on doing with it now?" Prompto asked. Noctis sighed as he rocked the baby in his arms carefully. "I was planning on going around town today to look for her mother…you know…"  
>Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, that would be the most logical thing to do. After all, maybe her parents miss her right now as we speak." Somehow, Noctis doubted it, but still he had to make sure and the only way to do so is to find the baby's parents.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been searching for hours on end, asking every person they came across but nobody has lost or knew anyone who lost a baby.<p>

The search grew tiring and soon the group of Immortals had to take a break at a nearby café. Noctis frowned to himself; he did not understand. Why would anybody in their right mind just abandon their own child in an alley in a bad stormy weather, and then not want it back? Strangely, it made his blood boil that anyone could do something like this to their own offspring.

The baby played with a silver spoon, banging it against the table like a drum. Noctis pat her little hand to stop her while he silently mused to himself.

"Let's face it; we're never gonna find her mom!" Prompto groaned. Vanille frowned at him then pat his arm, her expression changing to one of worry. The innocent infant had no idea they were searching for her parents, and her parents were nowhere in sight. It would be tragic if she grew knowing she might have been unwanted or deemed worthless by her own parents.  
>The look on Noctis' face suggested he felt the same way, and the way he looked at the baby was something new to the others.<p>

Noctis, after being an Immortal for a couple of fifty years or so, gave up his pursuing of the opposite sex, claiming that since he was an Immortal there would be no point in even messing with women in bed or playing with their emotions since they would all die anyway while he and the gang went on living. It was no fun when he could not mess with the same person twice.  
>Yet he seemed so attached to this tiny being on his lap already. And she seemed to like him; she had wailed terribly when Prompto carried her, despite how caring and gentle he was with handling her. Her crying grew worse when she was passed to Ignis and then to Gladiolus. She calmed somewhat when Fang and Vanille held her, but she only stopped completely when Noctis took hold of her again.<p>

Ignis sighed in defeat. "Maybe we should call somebody, I'm sure there must be an orphanage of some sort that would take her in."

Noctis glared at him. "No. No orphanages." He insisted a little harshly. "Noct, the parents aren't around; we've looked everywhere we could and nobody lost a baby nor do they want it." Gladiolus groaned. Noctis growled. "I know that! But I can't just let this…_baby_ live in an orphanage!"  
>"Then what do you propose we do?" Ignis asked. Fang seemed to catch on. "Wait a sec, Noct. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"<p>

A smirked reached Noctis' lips as he lifted the baby into the air with his hands holding onto her firmly but carefully. "I guess there's no choice. I'm going to have to look after her myself; I was the one who found her so it's only fair I take care of her right? Besides, I kind of miss having company around." Prompto chuckled. "Damn Noct, I didn't know you were into _that_ kind of stuff!"  
>Noctis blinked then glared at his blonde friend. "I swear Prompt! One more peep out of you about my former sex life and innuendos—" "Okay! Sorry, I was joking!" Prompto said.<p>

"So what are you now? Papa Noctis?" Vanille asked, laughing a bit at how funny it sounded.

The former king smiled and shook his head. "By the time she reaches my age I won't look anything like a dad. I'm thinking…sort of like a brother… That should be reasonable enough. More or less, I'm just going to be myself with her. I'm not her dad, so I'm not going to pretend I am."  
>"Big Bro Noctis, eh? Not bad." Fang said, nodding in approval. "I wonder what this little cutie will be like when she grows up. A real looker I'll bet."<br>Gladiolus grinned. "She'll do ya proud, Noct! I know she will!" Noctis smiled at his new roommate and she seemed to smile up at him in return.

"Welcome to this strange new family, kid." Noctis said, lifting the baby to his face and rubbing his nose against her tiny one. The baby giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this story idea because the thought of baby Lightning was just too irresistible. I also wanted to have fun with Noctis in the gang as they struggle to look after a growing infant. But you can bet the real deal starts when she is all grown-up.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked this story, tell me what you think and leave a review if you have time and I will be updating again soon.**

**Also, once again, a big thanks to everyone who commented on my stories; this is the first time I got this many comments and made so many chapters. More to come soon as always, just hang tight and you will be reading again in no time!**

**Trivia: T-Rexaurs are Tyrannosaurus Rex-like enemies from Final Fantasy VIII. They are tough to beat at the first part of the game but eventually the player is forced to defeat one in a mini boss battle. **

**Until then…**


	25. Chapter XXV: Companion

**Disclaimer: ****Welcome back, readers! I appreciate that you all took the time to read and review Chronicles, it really helps me out a lot and encourages me to do more. In fact I just have so many stories that are in my head that are just begging to come out.**

**But first, I would like to treat you all with this next chapter. Happy reading to you all and check the author's note at the end of this chapter for a special announcement.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXV: Companion**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis (Developing Friendship)**

**Notes: His stay was anything but boring, despite her unawareness of who he really was; she treated him as a guest nonetheless. To a beast, such kindness needed to be repaid.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Lonely Queen arc.**

* * *

><p>The large green forest-like surroundings of the royal gardens made Noctis Lucis Caelum feel right at home. As a man who had turned into a large horse-sized wolf out of despair from betrayal of a former lover, the wolf loved being out here in the wild, even if it were actually a gigantic garden of Bodhum's young queen. He sniffed around, nose to the ground, wondering what else he may be able to find in this lush forest-like garden.<p>

So far he had found an array of flowers, most he remembered from his mother's garden when he was a young boy. His mother loved flowers; she would have adored Queen Farron's garden.  
>Noctis looked up at the sky and felt his tail wag excitedly. He turned around and ran to the edge of the garden where the walls of the palace awaited him.<br>The black wolf sat down below a high window and stared. In a few moments, the queen of Bodhum sat at the window sill, reading a book.

This had become a new routine for Noctis, and even Queen Farron herself; day after day Noctis would sit and watch Lightning read a book, waiting for her to notice him. When she did, she would go down and greet him then take him with her somewhere.  
>Her steed Odin still seemed to envy the black wolf's presence but he bared it for the sake of his queen. Noctis had no idea such a young and talented queen was so in tune with the world around her; it was good to know ones of her status can care about nature as he did when he turned into the wolf.<p>

As he expected, Lightning glanced out of the window and took note of him. Noctis barked invitingly and the queen closed her book before disappearing from sight.  
>The wolf waiting for a moment until the young queen appeared in the gardens and greeted him. "You seem happy today." She commented while stroking the fur on his neck. Noctis wagged his tail and the queen understood. "Come on then." She led him inside the palace and once again the servants jumped up in fright. Noctis felt like a little boy again, playing pranks on the servants and frightening them off, even it were unintentionally.<br>The black wolf followed Lightning to the library eagerly and watched as the queen picked up the book he presumed she had abandoned a minute ago when she went to greet him.  
>Lightning returned herself to the window sill and the wolf trotted over and sat beside the sill, his form towering over her slightly as he read over her shoulder.<p>

Noctis smiled on the inside when his eyes, for the first time in years, saw the sight of pages and words written on them. How he missed reading books during his free time when he was still living as a prince in his kingdom of Nifleheim.  
>Suddenly, Lightning turned to the next page. Noctis huffed then carefully bit the tip of the page she was on and turned it back to the previous page. Lightning blinked then looked at the wolf. "What? Are you reading?" He barked and stared at the page.<p>

The queen shook her head and waited for him to finish.

The wolf made a satisfied sound. "Finished?" Lightning asked, her eyebrow raised. The black wolf barked and she turned to the next page. Noctis read along with her; his large body shook with excitement as he read the story.  
>Lightning glanced at the wolf to see he was done reading before she turned the page. The wolf panted happily and she took it as a sign to move to the next part. It was strange, the wolf was actually reading with her. Since when did wolves enjoy books or even understand them; large and abnormal or not.<p>

"… Since when did wolves read?" She could not help but ask the beast himself. In response, the wolf barked at her as if teasing her for doubting the mentality of animals.

For a couple of more hours, the pair just sat there, reading book after book. To Noctis it was good to gain knowledge and entertainment from reading once again. He wondered what else he would be allowed to do in the kingdom of Bodhum with the queen.  
>Lightning closed the book she was reading and looked out of the window at the sky. It was nearly time for lunch. She turned to the wolf; he tilted his head a bit, wondering why she had stopped reading. She got up and placed the book back in its shelf. "It's almost time for lunch; you better go back to the gardens now." She said, leading him back outside.<br>Noctis whined reluctantly and followed her back out into the garden he now resides in temporarily. Lightning ruffled the fur on his head before she returned inside to have her own lunch.

The black wolf sniffed the air and caught the whiff of deer.

His mouth watered as he tracked down the wild deer that the guards had released into the garden. The scent grew more tantalizing, signaling that the prey was near. Noctis could feel his stomach grumble with hunger as he carefully stalked his quarry.  
>Sure enough, a full-grown buck stood there, grazing the sweet green grass of the royal gardens. He held still for a moment, allowing the buck into a false sense of security before he stalked forward, making sure to avoid making any unwanted sounds. Once the buck seemed to toss its caution to the wind, Noctis pounced.<p>

The animal shrieked and ran, hoping to escape the jaws of the large predator.

Noctis quickened his pace and soon caught up with the buck. He snapped his jaws at its backside, scraping the buck's behind. The prey shrieked again and started panicking. Noctis growled and leapt onto it, crushing the buck under his weight and clamping his fangs down into its neck, ending the buck's life. He howled in victory then started to eat, loving the taste and feel of deer meat in his belly. He stared up at the sky and laid his body down on the grass, relaxing. His wounds were starting to get better, slowly but surely, and the animals the queen ordered to bring to the garden for him to hunt were helping him regain his strength.  
>He never thought he would be able to find comfort in the human world again, thank Etro he was proven wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"Highness?"<p>

Lightning glanced up from the papers in front of her and noticed a guard standing at the doorway of her study? "What is it?" She asked patiently. The guard seemed reluctant to speak. "I…Majesty…there is…someone who wishes to speak with…you."  
>Lightning raised an eyebrow at the guard's behavior. "Who is it?" The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Permission to speak freely, my Queen." Lightning nodded and he sighed. "I don't think you will be happy to see who it is, Majesty. But he would not leave and insists he speaks with you."<p>

The young queen stood up from her desk. "I'll handle it then. Dismissed."

The soldier bowed and left the study. Lightning frowned; who was waiting for her? She arranged her papers before leaving the study and walked down the halls to see whoever it was. It had better be worth her time. She passed by several servants and asked them of the guest who insisted he speak to her. They frowned and shook their head, telling their queen how the man just rudely left the sitting room to wander the halls.  
>Lightning groaned and headed for the gardens, hoping to clear her mind and perhaps this guest would show himself later in the sitting room where he was supposed to be.<p>

As predicted, the green scenery calmed her nerves.

She worked nearly endlessly in her study; her healer kept advising her to get some rest but it was easier said than done with Lightning. It had become a habit for her to work tirelessly throughout the day since her sudden coronation at a young age.  
>She pushed back those events to the back of her mind and sighed to herself, rubbing her temples to remove her stress. It did not help much.<p>

"Ah, there you are…" A voice said from behind her.

The young queen rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "Count Gligamesh. What a surprise…" Her tone was almost sarcastic. The count grinned and puffed his burly chest out proudly. "I see you remember me! Of course you would, after all I Count Gilgamesh, am a memorable man." Queen Farron's expression was a complete blank. "Yes… I am sure." She said drawled, clearly uninterested in this petty chitchat.  
>"Was there anything you wanted, Count?" She asked, hoping to be rid of him as soon as possible. Count Gilgamesh chuckled. "Yes, there is actually. I came here to woo you, my Queen. I am here to ask for your hand." Lightning's expression remained the same. "… Anything else?"<br>The count's expression stayed cheery. "That is about it! Just to let you know, I am a rather capable husband. I am sure both of us can find peace with each other…"

"I doubt that. Highly." Lightning said, crossing her arms. "If there is nothing else, then please leave. I am very busy at the moment and you caught me at a bad time. A very bad time."

Count Gilgamesh pouted childishly. "Come now! You have to acknowledge that such a great and rather handsome man as I wish to have your hand!" "I like having my hands attached to the rest of my body, thank you very much." Lightning said dully.  
>The count frowned at her lack of response. "Why can't you see that I am the perfect match for you? I'm sure no other man out there can be a better husband than me! After all, I am a perfect swordsman as well as a count."<p>

"Then _count_ your blessings that I do not throw you out myself." Queen Farron said.

Count Gilgamesh was appalled. "What? You would refuse the greatest count and swordsman in the world?" Once again, the young queen was not impressed by his pompous act. "If your brain were as big as your head and ego, then I might consider having a civilized conversation.  
>The count's face as completely red. How could anyone refuse <em>him<em>? Count Gilgamesh?

The black wolf trotted past the trees and bushes, intending to spend some time with the colorful flowers that surrounded the palace. It would be nice to smell the heavenly scents of the different flowers once again; he had never had the chance to merely stop and sniff flowers before on his travels. His mind had always been heavy with other thoughts.

Noctis whined to himself and his ears lowered at the memory; he thought it had all been real, the love she had… His love for her had been real, so why had she not changed her mind? Why did she still intend on just betraying him after she saw he clearly loved her? Why did she have to leave him with no choice but to kill her in battle? Why didn't she learn to truly love him?  
>He could not let go, he still couldn't. He continued walking over to where the flowers awaited but froze at the sound of a foreign voice. He trotted towards the source and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.<p>

A large bulky man stood a few paces away from Queen Farron. He was talking so loudly and rudely, even bragging about himself. Noctis looked at Queen Lightning and saw her bored and nonchalant expression; however he also noted a hint of exhaustion in her eyes. She looked like she would rather be anywhere than where she currently was.  
>The man kept harassing her and the black wolf could take no more of such rudeness towards a queen. He trotted over to them and noticed how the big man did not notice his presence yet. Noctis bared his fangs in warning at the man's back.<p>

"You should know I am a one of a kind, Queen Farron! With me as your husband, Bodhum would become even better than it was before! So I think it would be best if you actually agreed with me taking your hand in marriage." The big oaf was no giving up and Lightning was close to actually knocking the count out in order to silence this windbag.  
>A snarl caught her attention and she focused on what was behind the count. She saw the black wolf snarling and glaring at Count Gilgamesh's back but she said nothing. The wolf's snarls grew louder and the count finally stopped talking.<br>He turned around slowly only to come face to face with a gigantic black beast with white, razor-sharp fangs bore at him. At once, the man jumped back in fright and started shaking.

"Wh-what is this? A foul beast in the royal gardens?" He said loudly, attempting to look heroic and brave in front of the queen.

The wolf snorted at the pathetic display and took a step towards the man. Count Gilgamesh took a step back in response. The black wolf bared his fangs threateningly and his hackles rose, making him look much bigger than before.  
>"Queen Farron…! Y-you never said anything about being under threat of a…monster!" The count attempted to be brave again and tried to reach for the sword attached to his hip, but his hand shook badly. Lightning crossed her arms. "You'll have to forgive my guest; he is still new here in Bodhum." She said while walking over to the black wolf and standing beside him calmly.<p>

Noctis snarled and snapped his jaws. Count Gilgamesh whimpered and ran off out of the gardens, flailing his arms around like a madman.

Once the man was gone, Noctis turned his attention to the young queen and tilted his head. "Sorry. I had bad company arrive." She said, rubbing her temples tiredly.  
>The wolf nudged at her free hand with his muzzle as if asking if she was feeling well. Lightning stroked his head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired; I have a lot of work to finish first before anything." She turned to leave then stopped. She looked at the wolf. "Thank you. For helping me with the count." She walked back into the palace.<p>

Noctis sat on his haunches and thought of the man he scared away. Ah yes, Count Gilgamesh. He knew the man; he was a large muscled count who loved to boast about himself and tell stories of his many perilous travels, but in truth he is a nothing but a blowhard, a windbag, and a coward.  
>Many times the count had visited the Caelum palace during dinner parties and brag of his new adventures, which of course never happened. Perhaps in his dreams.<p>

To think Noctis would encounter the man here in Bodhum trying to court the queen.

Thinking back, he remembered during one of the dinners he had been invited to, Count Gilgamesh had boasted about wooing a queen for her hand in marriage and how she would one day give in to his charms. So, it was Queen Lightning he had been talking about?  
>Such a small world, Noctis had to admit. In fact, Queen Farron had been invited to that same dinner party that night but was unable to make it due to a small fever she caught while working endlessly during the evenings. However, she did send presents to the palace; a shining crystal sphere with sharp edges—it was said that it was a small statue of the fabled world of Cocoon that had been crystallized when it fell from its cradle in the sky. The other presents were sweet delicacies from Bodhum; Noctis had enjoyed them immensely, wondering how Bodhum was able to make such delicious dark chocolates and sweet delights.<p>

His father, King Giovanni had commented on how noble and courteous the young queen was in sending them such gifts as compensation for not being able to attend their dinner.

At the time, Noctis cared about nothing except his time with Stella. But now as he sat here in the royal garden of Bodhum's queen, he came to realize that Lightning was indeed a noble person; hardworking and polite if she needed be. And also a bit intimidating at times.  
>At the back of his mind, Noctis wondered if the queen had any of those sweets he had before in her palace. It would be nice if he could have a taste of them again. He hadn't had them in years now. Perhaps later during dinner hours… His tail wagged at the thought of consuming Bodhum's sweet delicacies.<p>

* * *

><p>That evening, Lightning came down into the gardens with two plates in her hands. Her eyes scanned the surroundings for the black wolf.<p>

She walked deeper into the garden until her eyes caught sight of a much darker shade and shape. She approached and placed the plate down beside it.

Noctis turned his head, surprised at Lightning's sudden appearance. He looked down at the plate and saw what appeared to be a liver dish. He looked at the queen and she nodded, understanding his silent question. He ate the liver in one gulp and licked his chops in satisfaction while Lightning started eating hers slowly while watching the sky.  
>The wolf laid beside her and joined her in staring at the night sky. Lightning finished her dinner after several minutes then put her plate down on top of his before digging into her tunic's pocket. She fished something out and Noctis' nose caught a whiff of something sweet.<p>

Lightning showed it to him. "Not sure if wolves like sweet things but…it's all I could find."

Noctis' eyes widened in delight at what she held; colorful sweet delights just like the ones he had years ago. The tough sugar-coated gelatins were a pleasant sight to him. His tail wagged and his large long tongue rolled out of the side of his mouth.  
>The young queen seemed amused and placed a piece into his waiting mouth, on his tongue. Immediately he closed his jaws and enjoyed the taste of sweet sugar in on his tongue for the first time in years since he turned into a wild beast.<p>

Lightning had a few pieces for herself and shared the other half with him.

They remained there for a while until the moon appeared from behind the clouds, shining on the both go them. Noctis felt like a little boy again, spending time with a new friend and camping outside. He missed feeling so human, but at the same time, he just could not forget or let go of what had happened. He was not sure he even wanted to let go.

He glanced at Lightning and noticed her leaning against the tree, her eyes closed. Noctis nudged her gently; she was asleep. He watched her for a moment before carefully placing his huge head on her lap and closing his eyes. It was nice to have a friend and companion by his side again; he missed Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus terribly. And he did not doubt they missed him as well.  
>He planned on visiting his kingdom again one day, but for now he had to focus on recovering, and thanks to Lightning, he was sure he would make it in no time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a special announcement to make.<strong>

**First of all, Chronicles now has about 100+ comments. Thank you so much for reading Chronicles, I enjoyed making it. I will continue these stories and I have so many that I also have in mind. Once again I thank all of you for supporting and reading. Lightis FTW!**

**Also, I had the votes counted based on the comments I got. And so far there are three story arcs that had the most likes and comments on them. They are:**

**Forbidden Temptations Arc (Chapter X)**

**Obsession Arc (Chapters XVI and XIX)**

**Lonely Queen Arc (Chapter XVIII)**

**Remember, the story arc that is liked the most will be the next full story I write. Also, you can like more than one, actually. Because I plan to do it by number. Meaning the most liked will be the next story I make, then the second most like will be what comes after I finish the first, and then followed by the third most liked and so on.**

**That is all for today, stay awesome, stay Lightis and enjoy reading! Hope to see you guys again soon in the next chapter I write! Vote away and just have fun!**

**Until then…**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Cafe Crystallis

**Disclaimer: ****This is something I thought would be kind of entertaining. This idea had been at The back of my mind for a while. Maybe now is the time to let it out. Hope you guys enjoy and once again, happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXVII: Café Crystallis **

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Serah, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, Fang, Vanille, Hope**

**Pair: None (as of yet)**

**Notes: It was a dream come true for them but Café Crystallis had a long way to go before making it big in the restaurant world. At times like this, even a blind eye was worth the help.**

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Prompto said, grinning widely at the sight of the inside of their newly-built café. "Café Crystallis is open for business! As soon as we finish finding a new employee…" The blonde man said, slumping his shoulders. "Man! I really wanted to put my fillet-making skills to the test!"<p>

A dark-skinned woman laughed and slapped his back hard, making Prompto cough. "Well you're gonna have to wait longer. After all, we can only handle so much customers. We'll need all the help we can get." "Damn it Fang! What did you have for breakfast?" Prompto coughed, hitting his chest. "I can't believe you're actually making the desserts along with Vanille! That job needs a steady hand!" Fang gave him a look. "You sayin' my dessert-making skills are not good enough?"

Vanille skipped in-between them. "Now now, let's not argue. We have a café to make famous! Right Noct?"

Noctis chuckled as he exited the staff room at the back. "Sure. We'll only be doing this interview until opening time; you'll have plenty of time to relax before you guys put your cooking abilities to the test during opening hours."  
>Ignis and Gladiolus along with Hope, a boy of fourteen who was a cook and genius and had skipped all the way to college where he met Noctis and his friends, walked over and sat with the others at the table, staring at the papers. "Well now Noctis, how about we start out waiting for a new employee?" Ignis said, his eyes looking towards the door of the café. Noctis nodded. "Everyone put up help wanted flyers yesterday right?" The gang nodded but Prompto blinked. "… We were putting up flyers yesterday?" Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah!" Fang said as if it were an obvious fact, "What were you doing yesterday then?"<br>The blonde chuckled nervously. "I uh…was…telling people about the café…?" Ignis gave his friend a look. "You mean you were _flirting_ with women while advertising Café Crystallis." "Okay, okay. So I got distracted for a bit. Big deal!" Prompto defended.

"We'll be lucky if anyone comes and asks to be hired at all!" Fang said, looking at Prompto doubtfully. The blonde man pouted and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Noctis took in a deep breath. Finally he and the gang were going to accomplish the first step of their big dream; to build the most famous restaurant in the world, one that he and the others would run and own. It was a big dream indeed and they were all getting closer.  
>But there were only a handful of them; they needed more employees. At this point, even just <em>one<em> new employee would be of big help.  
>Noctis hoped that somebody had noticed the help wanted flyers and walk into the café at any moment, not only for the sake of the café, but also for the sake of the gang who had to suffer Prompto's bored ramblings.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sis! Find any new jobs yet?" A young strawberry-blonde girl asked, looking up from her breakfast. Her sister grumbled under her breath and joined her at the table. "No luck. And it's the same reason every time; because of my…condition." The younger sister sighed. "Don't worry Lightning; someone is bound to hire you no matter what once they see how talented you are."<p>

Lightning scoffed at her sister as she took a sip of coffee from her mug. "Serah, you know damn well nobody wants to hire some…" Serah raised her hands. "I know, I know. It's okay, Light I understand but you can't let that get you down. There are _millions_ of different people in the world; some of them are bound to accept you to work for them."  
>The older sister huffed then Serah smiled at her. "How about this; I found this flyer the other day and I think it would suit you." She held up a printed piece of paper and placed it on the table. Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What does it say?"<p>

Serah cleared her throat. "Wanted: A chef to work in the kitchen of Café Crystallis. Must be a fast worker and have experience in cooking. Call this number or meet us at Café Crystallis down at 132, Fabula Street."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "A job as a chef? Serah…" "You cook so well Light! Don't be overly modest." Serah protested before her older sister could make a complaint. The older sibling blinked. "'Overly modest'? You know I am not a good cook as you are." Serah giggled. "Well…yeah, I am the _better_ cook, but you are a _very good_ cook. You make the best meals in the world when I don't have time to make anything! I'll bet they will love to have you onboard."  
>With a sigh, Lightning stared down at the flyer on the table then folded it into a small square before placing it in her pocket. "Fabula Street right?" She asked and Serah nodded. Lightning got up from the table and grabbed her jacket and black sleek sunglasses on the way towards the front door. "Good luck Sis!" Serah cheered as Lightning left the house.<p>

She was not sure this was a good idea, and she was reluctant to work as a chef. Still, it was better than having no job at all. But she also would not be surprised if this café rejected her just like every working place she had tried applying to.  
>It seems that even the simplest jobs people believe she would not be able to handle just because she was… Shaking her head, Lightning head down the street with her hands in her jacket's pockets. Café Crystallis; she had never heard the name before. It was obviously a new place if they were looking for chefs to hire. Hopefully they would not be able to see through her so easily.<p>

She stopped and turned to look up at the sign. This was Fabula Street, so this meant she was standing right beside Café Crystallis. Nodding to herself, she walked towards the door and entered.

* * *

><p>Immediately at the sound of the bell ringing, the gang jumped up from their slump and sat up straight to properly greet the candidate that had entered the café.<p>

_"Finally!"_ Prompto thought, putting on his best grin for the person who walked in, along with the others. Fang whistled lowly at the figure who came in; a tall woman with pink-tinted strawberry-blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans with dark shades covering her eyes. The woman removed the said sunglasses to reveal stunning electric-blue eyes.

Vanille chirped up, "Welcome to Café Crystallis! Are you here to apply for the position of chef?" She asked politely, never missing a beat. Hope chuckled; that was Vanille for you. So cheery and bright any day any time, no matter how dull the day seemed.  
>The woman nodded and showed them the flyer. Fang sighed in relief, mentally thanking Etro that Prompto's laziness did not prevent them from having at least on candidate to apply.<p>

"Have a seat then, Miss." Gladiolus offered, standing up to let her have his chair. The woman sat down and looked at the group in front of her.

Noctis cleared his throat. "Welcome; I am Noctis and these are my friends as well as fellow employees. As you can tell we are still a new café but we intend to serve nothing but the best; we also work together so you can expect to be like part of a little family. But we also work hard to make this place the best of the best in the future. You think you're up for it?" The woman nodded confidently. "I'm always up for a challenge." Noctis nodded in approval at her confidence. "Good to know Miss…" "Lightning Farron." She said.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "Lightning? Is that really your name?" The woman turned her head to look directly at him. "Yes. It is the name I go by."

"So Miss Farron, have you experienced working in any eating places before?" Vanille asked. Lightning shook her head. "No, but I do cook at home when my sister can't. For some reason she believes I have a cooking talent, but so far I think I did well enough in the kitchen."  
>Fang grinned. "You seem to have attitude. I like that; as long as you know how to cook, you're as good as in."<p>

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the woman. He did not feel right with her. Noctis asked the woman for her phone number and e-mail address and other information to be written down.  
>Still, Ignis continued to narrow his eyes at her. He took a closer look at her then her eyes. His suspicions were suddenly confirmed. He stood up and glared at the Lightning. "You're blind, aren't you?" His words were so sudden that it stunned the others.<p>

Noctis looked at Lightning again and finally saw it; her blue eyes were rather impressive, but upon closer inspection, her pupil was rather pale instead of black as it should have gang realized the same thing as well then gasped.

Lightning sighed, almost in annoyance. "Yes, I am. So?" She directed her words at Ignis, looking right at him as if she were not blind at all.

Ignis glared at her through his glasses. "I'm sorry Miss Farron, forgive my rudeness but we cannot hire a blind person; if people knew a person without sight has cooked their food they will doubt what they are eating and start thinking nothing but random ingredients has been put into their plates." Noctis and the others remained silent and watched Farron's reaction.  
>She did not look surprise at Ignis' outburst at all and merely looked at him right in the eye. "I may be blind but that does not mean I am crippled or dumb; I was telling the truth when I said that can cook. I have cooked many dishes a dozen times before and not once did my sister or anyone else complain. If they had been lying I would have sensed it in the sound of their voice and by the taste of the food I make."<p>

"I'm sorry but the point still stands; we cannot afford to have people fear food poisoning because a blind person cooked their meals." Ignis said. Noctis pat his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. Why don't we just give her a test run? Let's see if she does well."

The gang looked at Farron reluctantly before agreeing with Noctis. They led her to the kitchen where Lightning looked around as if she could actually see the place. Her hand traced the counter tops and felt around the pots and pans and the spices.  
>She seemed to be doing well just by walking into the kitchen without any problems, but now the real test was to start.<br>Noctis gestured for Prompto to show the blind woman a picture of a dish she was to cook. The blonde looked at Noctis as if we were crazy, but one glare sent him off getting a cookbook and showing the picture whatever it was Farron was to make in order to complete the test.

Lightning looked at the book and touched the page, her sensitive sense of touch relayed what it looked like. She nodded to the gang and walked over to the counter.

Noctis and the gang watched as Farron found the spice easily without stumbling about. She grabbed a pan from the hangers above her head and placed it on the stove and turned the flame on. She walked around the kitchen and found the recipes for the dish quicker than the group had anticipated.  
>She moved about the kitchen as if she had known the place for years, easily finding the ingredients and the utensils needed.<br>They watched as she expertly tossed each ingredient into the pan and mixed them as the recipe book at suggested; only she moved much faster than a chef normally would when cooking a meal.  
>Farron reached over and grabbed a plate then arranged the food on the plate just as shown in the recipe book.<p>

Fang, Vanille, and Prompto gaped at how the dish Farron cooked looked exactly like the one shown in the book.

Lightning pushed the plate towards the center of the counter. "There. Now try it yourself." She dared. Ignis immediately looked away from the plate, not believing that it would taste as good as it looked no matter how convincing she made it look.  
>Lightning's blind eyes looked at the others, challenging them to try it as well. Vanille, Hope, and Fang seemed reluctant and Prompto rubbed the back of his neck apologetically while Gladiolus stuffed his hands in his pockets, not intending on the touching the stuff.<p>

"So none of you have the guts to try it?" Lightning said, looking at each and every one of them. Her eyes burned into them, making them feel as if she were not blind at all and had sight like they did.

Noctis looked at his crew. "Well?" The gang shook their heads at him. With a sigh, Noctis turned to Farron. "I'm sorry Miss Farron…"  
>Lightning scoffed. "I'm not surprised. Thank you for your time then." She said and walked out of the kitchen. The crew followed her out and watched as she left the café, looking dejected. Noctis frowned to himself; for some reason he felt like they were all making a big mistake here.<p>

"I can't believe she was the only one who tried to apply for the job today." Prompto said. Ignis huffed. "Too bad, it was such a waste of time too." Noctis gave him a disapproving look. Ignis tended to be a perfectionist at times, even more so than Noctis himself. But because of this, Ignis tends to be biased and disregards those with slight disabilities such as blindness.

"Well, it's almost opening time. How about we get ready to serve up some hot meals for our customers." Noctis said and the crew jumped up to get themselves ready.

* * *

><p>"Whew! What a day! Café sure was packed good!" Prompto said, stretching tiredly. Vanille yawned and Fang rolled her neck. Noctis looked at the crew and sighed. "You guys can go on ahead and leave. I'll lock up tonight." "You sure?" Ignis asked.<p>

Noctis nodded and then exchanged goodnights and goodbyes with the gang before he went back into the kitchen to clean the few dishes that were still in the sink.

His stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten for the whole day.

Noctis groaned and cursed himself for forgetting to eat. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the dish that Farron had cooked hours ago.  
>His stomach growled even more at the sight of food. He felt very much reluctant to even taste a blind person's cooking, but his hunger was protesting and insisting that he eats something. Noctis gulped and picked the plate up, putting it in the microwave to heat it up.<br>He returned to the counter with the dish in hand then sighed to himself; at least it would be better than nothing for tonight, he thought to himself.

Grabbing a fork, Noctis stabbed a bit of the meat and ate it.

The sudden rush of flavor flowed to Noctis' tongue, stunning him and making him pause in mid-chew. He blinked several times then stared at the dish in amazement. He started digging in more hungrily until he finished the entire thing.  
>Noctis burped, satisfied with the food. His mind wandered for a moment before his eyes widened; he needed Farron in his crew.<p>

Getting to his feet, he walked into the office in the back, digging through several documents before coming across what he had been looking for.  
>He thanked Etro he had asked Farron to write down her number before Ignis found out she was blind. Noctis grabbed the telephone and dialed the number. He waited patiently for Farron to answer the phone; he only wished she was not asleep yet otherwise she might as well rant at him for calling her so late, especially since he and his crew rejected her. He felt kind of bad now.<p>

"Hello?"

Noctis frowned when he did not recognize the voice that had answered. "Hello. I am looking for a…Miss Farron…?"

"This is she."

"Lightning Farron?"

He heard the person say "Oh." before she called out to someone. Noctis waited a moment then heard a different voice this time. "Yes?" "Lightning Farron?" He asked again.  
>There was a pause then she answered, "Yeah." Noctis sighed in relief and maintained a professional composure. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Miss Farron. I just called to ask you if you are available tomorrow; I would like for you to return to Café Crystallis and…try your luck again."<p>

Lightning huffed. "Huh. Really?"

She was quiet for a while and Noctis wondered if she could have hung up but he heard her sigh tiredly, "What time?" "Anytime that is convenient for you. As long as you can make it." He said, trying not to sound too eager.  
>Farron mumbled a, "Right." Before asking, "Is that all? Noctis, right?" Noctis laughed lightly. "You remember huh?" "Of course. It's easy for me to recognize a voice." She said simply and he smiled even though she could not see. "I don't doubt that."<p>

"Anything else?"

"No that would be all Miss Farron. Thank you for your time again."

Noctis hung up and cracked his knuckles, a grin on his face. The others would be more than shocked when Farron returns tomorrow to the café; but this time when she has something to prove he would be there as a witness for her. If all goes well then Café Crystallis would have a new amazing chef.  
>Noctis had never met a blind person who could cook so well as if she were a gourmet chef.<br>It could help boost the reputation of the café until it became a big-time restaurant.

He cleaned up the plate from which he ate Farron's cooking from and then grabbed his jacket before he walked out and locked the café for the night.

* * *

><p>The crew returned the Café Crystallis early in the morning to prepare for opening hours. To their surprise, Noctis was already there, cleaning the tables.<p>

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "Noct? What are you doing here so early? Did you even sleep?" "As a matter of fact, I did." Noctis said as he finished cleaning the last table.  
>"Then why were you here before us?" Ignis asked, admiring how clean and well-prepared everything was. Noctis chuckled as he and the crew walked into the kitchen. "I just feel kinda good today so…I thought it would be a good idea to get to work early. Now all we have to do is wait for opening hours."<p>

"Damn Noct. You must be a workaholic or something." Prompto joked, slapping his friend on the back.

Vanille smiled and held up a bag in her hand. "I made a big breakfast for all of us to share. Who wants some now?" The gang cheered and sat around the counter to eat Vanille's large homemade breakfast.  
>"You sure had outdone yourself again Vanny!" Prompto complimented, his mouth full of muffins. Fang made a face and poked the blonde in the forehead. "Swallow first then praise, genius!" Prompto did as told then chuckled sheepishly.<br>Gladiolus wolfed down several pieces of buttery toast until he and Fang both grabbed the same one. The two glared at each other over the buttered bread. "Not this time, tubby!" Fang said. Gladiolus frowned at her. "Oh yeah? Try me, Miss Amazon!" While the pair continue arguing over the toast, Ignis casually reached over and took it out of their hands, eating it himself.

Fang and Gladiolus gaped at him. "You little ass!" They said together. Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked slightly. "It would have been a shame to waste such delicious toast." He said simply.

Noctis laughed at the three before getting to his feet. "Well, I'll be waiting out there for a bit." Hope looked his older friend curiously. "But…it's still early." "I know. I'll just be out in there if anyone needs me." Noctis said and left the kitchen.  
>Fang blinked. "Why do I get the feeling he knows something we don't?" The others nodded in agreement then got up to follow Noctis.<br>They found him sitting at one of the tables, humming to himself while he waits. "Okay Boss Man, what is up?" Fang interrogated. Noctis looked up at her. "What do you mean?" "It's still too early to wait for opening hours. Plus you're acting odd." Ignis said, eyeing him.

"I am not acting odd. I'm just waiting." Noctis said and leaned back against the chair he sat on.

Before the others could say more, the bell that hung on top of the door jingled. The crew turned and saw Farron enter, much to their surprise. "Um…sorry Miss Farron, we're still closed if you were looking to eat." Hope said.  
>Noctis smiled and stood up from the chair to greet the woman. "Welcome back, and thanks for coming. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Lightning shrugged. "I had nothing to do anyway." The crew exchanged confused looks.<p>

Ignis gave Noctis a stern expression. "_You_ called her back here?" "I did." Noctis said casually and led them into the kitchen. The crew followed behind. There, Noctis gave them all his explanation as to why the blind candidate was back again.  
>"Alright, first off I did call Miss Farron back here. Why? Because last night while locking up, I actually remembered I forgot to eat dinner, so… I ate the dish she made." The crew gaped at him. "You <em>ate<em> it?" He nodded. "Yes. And…it was actually good! So my reason for doing this is because I wanted to give Miss Farron another shot at this." He turned to the strawberry-blonde. "What do you say? Cook something again and then let's have everyone taste it and see."

Lightning thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine. What should I make this time?" Noctis smiled. "This time, make anything you want. Impress them like you did me." The crew gave him a crazy look. Lightning's sightless eyes looked around her surroundings before she walked around to gather ingredients for whatever it was she planned on making.

The crew watched as she expertly tossed the items around and chopped the vegetables at an impressive speed despite her lack of sight.  
>Their eyes moved along with her hands as she chopped and worked around the kitchen. Ignis shook his head; what was Noctis thinking? This may cost the growing reputation of Café Crystallis.<br>Still, the gang seemed impressed with how fast the woman was working. Lightning dumped the vegetables into the pot of boiling soup. She picked up a ladle and mixed the ingredients with the soup, working like a real chef.

She moved to the other side to grab several bowls. She paused and looked in the direction of the gang, counting in her head.

She took out seven bowls and moved back to where the pot was heating up the soup. She moved around again and gathered spoons, placing them in each bowl.  
>Finally, she turned the heat off then scooped the soup up and filled the bowls. She distributed them to the crew and they accepted their bowls after receiving reassuring look from Noctis. They seemed reluctant despite the cooking skills Farron had shown.<p>

Lightning handed a bowl of soup to Noctis as well and he smiled gratefully and immediately ate it. His friends' eyes widened when they saw him drink up with hot soup without hesitation and seem to enjoy it.

Vanille stared at the creamy-looking soup and sniffed it; it smelled so nice and even scrumptious. She gingerly picked up her spoon and took a sip of the soup. Vanille's eyes widened with delight and she ate it faster. Fang was surprised. "This is good! Much better than what I can make!" The redhead said with a big grin.  
>Fang tried her soup as well and then whooped. "Whoa! This is something!" Hope and Prompto tried theirs and soon they too were digging in. Ignis just stared at them, not eating his soup. Noctis frowned at him. "Just try it Ignis, the others are enjoying it." Ignis sighed then reluctantly brought his spoon to his mouth. He blinked then cleared his throat, looking away from Noctis. "It's…not bad."<p>

Noctis grinned and turned to Lightning. "That settles it then! Congratulations Miss Farron. You're hired!"

Vanille cheered along with Fang. The boys grinned at each other but Ignis just nodded in slight approval.  
>"Welcome to the café Miss Farron!" Vanille said. Lightning looked at her. "Lightning. Just Lightning is fine." "Well then, <em>Lightning<em>, hope you'll enjoy working here. 'Cause we're all family at Café Crystallis." Fang said, throwing an arm around the new chef's shoulders. Lightning cleared her throat. "Right…" She looked at Noctis and asked, "When do I start?" He thought for a moment. "Today, since you're here already. _If_ you're fine with it, that is." "Why not. Like I said; I have nothing else to do."

"In that case," Gladiolus tossed an apron to her, "grab an apron and join the party!"

* * *

><p>Café Crystallis was packed the whole day.<p>

People kept coming in and enjoying the food. Lightning was indeed an amazing chef; being blind did not seem like a hindrance to her at all.  
>Vanille and Fang went on making their best desserts while Hope did his specialty sandwiches. Noctis and the boys traded places with Vanille, Fang, and Hope from being waiters to doing their part of the kitchen work; they all had Lightning stay in the kitchen only, just in case.<p>

The customers loved the food; Prompto would hear whispers that it tasted as if it had been made by a real gourmet chef.

With a smirk, the blonde man reported it to the crew. They all snuck smirks towards Lightning who was busy cooking the next order.  
>Noctis shook his head. "Already a dedicated worker on the first day." The gang nodded. Lightning looked in their direction. "The order needs to be brought to the table now." She said. Gladiolus stepped up and took the plates. "I'm off!" He slipped out to deliver the dish to its table and customer.<p>

Later that evening as the crew locked up, they shook hands with the blind chef. "Nice to have you around Lightning. So looking forward to working with you some more!" Vanille said and Fang nodded. Lightning shook their hands. "Same here." She said humbly. "Well you did awesome today; you'll do great tomorrow!" Hope said to her and Gladiolus nodded in agreement.

"Well we gotta get going now. See you tomorrow Light!" Prompto said, waving goodbye to Lightning along with the others as they said goodbye as well.

Noctis stood back for a bit until the others were gone. He turned back to the new employee and smiled at her. "Good job on your first day, Lightning. I'm impressed with how you handled the situation, and you cook real fast."  
>"I had to learn how to cook fast; it's a little habit I developed from trying to cook something for my little sister on time before gets home." Lightning admitted. Noctis chuckled then remembered the voice on the phone last night. "So the one on the phone. That was your sister?" Lightning nodded. "Yeah. That was her. She's a much better cook than me actually."<br>Noctis chuckled again and shook his head then looked at the watch on his wrist. "See you tomorrow then, Lightning. Have a goodnight." "You too." Lightning said as she walked off towards home, and Noctis did the same.

Café Crystallis was on its way to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading once again.<strong>

**I would also like to express my thanks to those readers who express their worry and concern for Lightning in chapter 25. Yes, it is true that Lightning has to work hard as queen since her sister is married off already. You will learn more of her side of the story in the next Lonely Queen Chapter I upload.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter and story arc, and let me know what you think. As usual, if you have any questions, ask me and I will do my best to answer all of you in the next chapter I put up. Stay awesome, stay Lightis and have fun!**

**Until then…**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Taste of Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer:**** I missed writing about this certain arc so I thought maybe now is the time to keep it going like the others had. Enjoy this little treat and happy reading!**

**This is for all you readers who love Chronicles and the Forbidden Temptations Chapter.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter XXVII: Taste of Forbidden Fruit**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: Every secret moment spent together was a step closer to being found out, but as Lady Luck seemed to be on their side, they would continue using it to their advantage.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Forbidden Temptations arc.**

* * *

><p>Lightning was not sure how long she had been staring at the very same pages of her favorite book. She had woken up early that morning in order to read, but it proved difficult when she found herself heavily distracted nearly every minute.<p>

Warm lips caressed her shoulder and the side of her neck, tracing up and down her smooth skin and laying gentle kisses on the sensitive spots there.

"Noctis…" Lightning warned, looking over at her older brother. Noctis ignored her and took in her rose-like scent before kissing her shoulder and neck again. Lightning rolled her eyes and gently hit the top of his head with her book. "I'm trying to read." "Then read, I don't mind." His voice was muffled by her shoulder as he continued kissing her skin.  
>It was hard not to respond to her brother's attentions on her body, but Lightning did her best to concentrate on her reading; though she also felt like he was doing it all on purpose.<p>

She could swear Noctis would be the death of her; he insisted on staying with her in the room until seven in the morning, which would still give him enough time to appear as if he had been in his own room from the beginning.  
>The two of them had kept their secret affairs hidden from their mother and father well enough for some time now. But Noctis was getting rather bolder; staying with her in bed until it was almost time for the maids and butlers to wake up, and joining her during her morning showers, and even sometimes forgetting to prepare himself before they began their lovemaking.<p>

Of course, he still remained careful and discreet of their deviant romance. More than anything, that was more important to him; that they keep silent of this and still be able to remain with each other.

Sighing in defeat, Lightning put her book aside and reached back to touch Noctis' cheek. He nuzzled her hand and kissed her palm while his hands affectionately stroked her sides.  
>"You are worth more trouble than you really are, you know that?" Lightning said, threading her fingers through her brother's night-sky black hair. Noctis chuckled and nipped her ear gently. "Admit it; you like it that way." "Maybe. But I prefer caution over getting caught." Lightning said. Noctis sighed and kissed her shoulder again. "Don't worry about; I promise I'll be careful, but you're not making it easy for me."<p>

Lightning hmphed and turned around to settle against Noctis' strong chest.

She felt his heart pound against his chest and hers, and even heard how loud it was beating. To think she was the one who made him feel this way… It was supposed to be wrong, immoral, and sinful even. But to them, it felt normal. Almost too normal. Which was odd.  
>Still, neither of them thought too much of it and merely went on with their little secret. It had been about a month now and they were still unsuspected; no one caught them and they made sure to keep it that way and remain as careful as they could be.<p>

Noctis moaned pleasantly as his younger sister stroked his dark hair. He pressed himself up against her even more, their bare bodies sharing warmth with each other.

"You better go back to your room now before anyone wakes up." Lightning said quietly as if trying not to break this sweet loving spell Noctis was under. Her brother groaned in protest and pressed his face against her chest.  
>Lightning rolled her eyes and tried pushing him off her. He refused to budge and Lightning growled at him, trying to shove him off. She noticed his smirk and realized he was playing with her. "Get off me Noct." "No." He protested, wrapped his arms around her waist. Lightning grunted and shoved him back, he brought her along with him.<p>

"Damn it Noctis!"

"Love you too."

She could not help but chuckle as she pushed herself off him. "I'm serious; you need to go back now." Noctis frowned at her and buried his face in the pillows. "A few more minutes…"  
>Lightning rolled her eyes then got out of bed, gathering her brother's clothes and began dressing him up. Noctis pouted as his younger sister put his boxers back on, followed by his black shirt. "Don't give me that look." She said.<br>He pouted more and made no move to leave as Lightning dressed herself as well. His eyes watched her every move, making him smirk at how effortlessly seductive and alluring she was just by being herself.

Noctis sat up on the bed and rested his head on Lightning's shoulder when she sat down beside him.

He nuzzled her neck before kissing her temple and stood up, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you later, Sis." Lightning nodded at him. Noctis winked at her and closed the door behind him. Lightning blinked several times then sighed before grabbing her book, finally able to read without her secret lover's distractions.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a quiet affair. Despite Lucia's attempts to start a conversation, Giovanni only grunted and stared at his breakfast with a sober expression on his face.<p>

Noctis and Lightning stared at him oddly, wondering what had gotten into their father. Lucia reassured the siblings that he was fine, but she could not say that anymore when her husband's expression changed into something that made her worry; what was on that man's mind?

Lightning stood up after she finished and Noctis followed her, the pair carrying their dirty dishes into the kitchen. They returned and kissed their mother on the forehead before they walked out of the mansion, announcing that they would be spending time in the park for the day. Lucia bade them farewell before she turned to Giovanni once the children were out of the mansion.

"Something is bothering you."

Her husband shook his head. "Our daughter is all grown now…" Lucia could not help but smile. "Yes, yes she is." "And that is the problem." Giovanni said suddenly, startling his wife. She stared at him strangely. "Why? How could you say that? Our little girl has become a very fine young woman."  
>"I know that. But that <em>is<em> where my concern lies. Lightning is a young lady and a very strong and intimidating one at that…it is in every man's nature to desire such power in a woman." Giovanni said as he entered his study with Lucia following. His wife's eyes widened at his words. "You don't trust Noctis. You don't trust our own son, is that it?"

"It is not that I don't trust Noctis! I do trust my son. It's nature's course I don't trust." Giovanni said, staring out of the large window behind his oak desk.

Lucia watched her husband's back for a long moment. "Noctis is good son, and a wonderful brother; he would never allow harm to come to his sister. You of all people should know that." Giovanni sighed. "I do. I know that, but…Noctis is growing into a fine man. And you know what that means don't you?"  
>Lucia nodded. "Yes. I know; he would pursue a woman he wishes to be with. But Giovanni, perhaps it is about time that we just…"<p>

"No." Her husband interrupted. "No, we cannot and we won't."

His wife shook her and sadly and stared at the floor. "Our children are growing into a man and woman, Giovanni. They will not stay children forever; sooner or later we would have to let them do as they please, yes. But we are still here to console them or guide them down the right path. But soon we have to allow them to…" "No! Please…don't say it." Giovanni sunk into his leather chair and rested his head in his hands.

Lucia walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "One of these days, we won't be able to help it. Our children need to grow, and learn." Giovanni rested his head on his wife's shoulder. "I wish we won't have to…let go." He whispered, and Lucia smiled at him sadly.

* * *

><p>"What did you have in mind?" Lightning asked as she followed Noctis around the park. Her brother smirked and ruffled her hair. "It's a surprise, Sis." "You are bad at surprises." Lightning said bluntly, staring at Noctis' back.<p>

He chuckled at her as he led her around to a more isolated area of the park. He inhaled the fresh air and looked around him. The trees were green and the flowers were growing well under the warm sunlight. The grass felt nice even through his shoes.

Lightning looked at Noctis amusedly. "Didn't know you were such a nature-lover." Noctis looked at her with a jokingly offended expression. "You hurt me, Light. Of course I am! When I want to be."

The pair walked on, admiring the scenery around them. Birds twittered everywhere and the duo smiled when they caught sight of a bird with its hatchlings.  
>It reminded them both of the time when they had found an injured bird. Their mother had helped them take care of the little bird until it felt better. Noctis and Lightning could still remember the day they had to release their feathered friend; they had cried their eyes out and their mother had brought them with her to get some ice cream to make them smile again.<p>

"Wonder how that bird is doing now…" Noctis said out loud. Lightning nodded in agreement and looked at the sky when the mother bird took off. Noctis then took Lightning's hand in his and led her on to where he intended to take her.

They were both silent the whole time but the silence was comforting. Finally, Noctis stopped and nodded over to a plain full of flowers close to a lake.  
>Lightning seemed impressed by the sight. "This would make a good scene to draw." She said. Noctis laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders.<br>"If you were wondering where I disappear to sometimes, well…here it is." He said, walking over to the flowers and sitting down by the lake. Lightning followed him and sat beside him, staring at the clear water. For a moment, all was peacefully silent.

Lightning suddenly felt Noctis' lips creep up her neck. She turned her head slightly to look at him dully. "Don't even think about it." He pouted at her playfully.

He scooted closer to her then laid his head on her shoulder, staring at the water with her. He then glanced down at the flowers surrounding them both.  
>"It's funny…" Noctis said after a while, "I never imagined falling for my own baby sister." "I never imagined I would fall for my asshole brother." Lightning said a slight chuckle in her tone. Noctis glared at her playfully, looking ready to pounce. "Is that any way to talk about the man of your dreams?" Lightning rolled her eyes. "More like the boy who made me scrape my knee because he fell from a tree when we were little so I had to catch him."<p>

Noctis laughed and held her to him. "Still remember that huh?" "I still got a very faint scar from that scrape you know." She replied. Her older brother smirked lightly and then laid himself down on her lap. Lightning gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"  
>"Enjoying the view from down here." He answered simply, smiling up at her. Lightning sighed but let him have his way. "How long have you known about this place?" She asked after another moment of silence. Noctis looked up at her. "Just a few weeks ago. Nobody ever comes here." "So you turned it into your personal thinking place…" Lightning finished for him. Noctis chuckled as he looked up at her. "Yeah, something like that." He reached a hand up to touch her face.<br>Lightning continued to watch the water along with Noctis, admiring the simple hidden beauty of the park. "I have to admit; I'm impressed that you found this place. It's…nice."

Noctis grinned and pulled her head down towards him while he leaned up to meet her lips.

Lightning said nothing and did not protest. This sort of intimate interaction was not supposed to be normal between siblings, but why did it not feel wrong or sickening at all?  
>Once again Lightning wondered if there was something wrong with them or if they were just born with sick minds they didn't know they had.<br>Noctis distracted her from her thoughts as he deepened the kiss; his fingers stroked her hair, caressing the soft strands so lovingly. Lightning pulled away slightly, their lips brushed against each other.

"You're really going to be the death of me…"

"It's your fault for being attractive, Light."

"Attractive? What does that have to do with anything?"

Noctis chuckled at her and sat up, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You have no idea how tempting you are. Why do you think I ended up falling for _you_ in the first place?"  
>Lightning scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Funny." "But true," He added. Lightning shoved him back but he pulled her along with him, bringing her down as well. She glared at him as he laid there among the flowers; his black hair mixing up with the many colorful petals that surrounded them.<p>

"You idiot."

"_Your_ idiot."

"Yeah; my idiot brother."

"Touché."

Noctis suddenly rolled over and pinned Lightning down beneath him. He smiled at her lovingly as he leaned down to press his lips against her gently. He felt his heart pound against his chest, beating against hers as their lips danced and mated with each other.  
>Lightning pulled away slightly and shook her head, giving Noctis a light scolding look. Yet she could not keep the fond shine from her eyes. "Horny bastard." She whispered.<br>He laughed and buried his face against her neck, his dark hair tickling Lightning's neck. She grunted and pushed him back slightly. Noctis groaned in protest and nestled closer to her even more. Lightning shook her head at him but laid still, letting him have his way for a while.

"Is it wrong that I find this…right?" Noctis asked after a while. Lightning glanced down at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean…you're my sister and all, but I don't feel like I'm some sick bastard at all. This actually feels…nice, normal." Noctis said quietly before he pecked Lightning on the neck.  
>She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. This feels <em>too<em> right."

Noctis moved his face away from her neck and looked at her right in the eyes.

"I don't want to stop it though. I like being with you this way…" He admitted, feeling a little too ashamed to look at his younger sister after he had said that. Despite how many times they secretly had moments like these, both can't help but wonder if the other might change their mind one day.  
>Lightning felt her face grow warm with embarrassment at his words. "You are one corny guy…" She sighed. Her brother snickered and pressed a sweet kiss onto her forehead. "That's because my little sister knows me too well, especially when we are alone." He winked at her and Lightning gave him a look. "Don't even think about it." Noctis groaned in disappointment. "Damn."<p>

Lightning slid off him and dusted off flower petals from her shirt.

Noctis watched her for a while then stood up as well and dusted off his own shirt and stretched. Lightning tried not to glance down at his waist when he shirt rose up slightly, revealing a bit of his boxers from underneath his pants.  
>She shook her head at herself. Being with Noctis seemed to have changed her somewhat, but she was still the same person of course, and so was he.<p>

Noctis suddenly engulfed her in his arms and smirked against her neck. "What are you thinking about? Hm?" Lightning flushed slightly and frowned. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"You want me to _beat_ the truth into you?"

Noctis chuckled and pulled her even closer. "That's my girl." Lightning groaned and pulled away slightly.  
>The pair walked back to the more known places of the park; already people were starting to arrive; joggers, couples, children, families. The sight was rather soothing and it seemed to put the two Caelums in a bright mood. "Can't remember the last time we had a hotdog while taking walks." Noctis said, smiling slightly, leading them both over to a nearby hotdog stand.<br>After getting their hotdogs, they continued their walk. It was pretty much silent around them and between them. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Such a sweet couple…"

"Those two are not a couple. Don't you know who they are?"

"What do you mean? They look rather sweet together."

"No, no. That's Lightning and Noctis Caelum; they are _siblings_."

"What? But they don't look alike _at all_."

Noctis grunted when he heard the people whisper. They had no idea how loud they were no matter how low they tried to whisper. He glanced at Lightning; she did not seem bothered by the comments, still it did bother Noctis. She was his sister, and nobody should dare say otherwise.  
>"Forget it." Lightning said, sensing her brother's annoyance. Noctis caught Lightning in a friendly headlock and ruffled her hair reassuringly; trying not to look back and glare at the people they had passed by and heard whisper their doubts.<p>

"You're a Caelum, Light. Don't listen to what they say."

"I don't."

"They're idiots for not seeing how much of a Caelum you are."

"Let them say what they want."

Lightning continued walking on and Noctis jogged over to catch up with her. He draped an arm around her and she ruffled his hair in response. "I told you it doesn't bother me." "I know. Just wanted to make sure my little sis won't cry."  
>Lightning smacked the back of his head and Noctis laughed. "I was joking, Light!" "You're bad at it!" She retorted, now giving Noctis a headlock, teasingly chocking him. He gagged and tapped her arm. "Okay, okay! Sorry!" Lightning let go and sighed at him.<p>

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Insane for _you_."

"Don't you start."

* * *

><p>They arrived home later in the afternoon after browsing through the mall and eating out. The mansion seemed quiet at the moment and it made pair wonder if anyone was home.<p>

"Mom usually comes downstairs when she hears us come in." Noctis said, looking around. Lightning raised an eyebrow at the quiet.  
>Suddenly, a maid came running downstairs and smiled lightly at the young masters. "Oh, you're back. That is good; your mother and father told me to give you this when you returned." She handed them a note. Lightning took it and nodded in thanks. "Thank you Belgemine." The maid bowed and returned to her duties.<p>

Noctis read the note over Lightning's shoulders along with her.

_Lightning and Noctis,_

_Your father and I have been called to a meeting earlier and we must attend._  
><em>I am sorry that I will not be here to greet you when you two come home later, but Belgemine and the others have prepared your dinners for you. Hope you understand.<em>  
><em>We will be home late but don't worry about us. Look after yourselves and each other and behave; please avoid breaking anymore of the fragile furniture during one of your roughhousing and please learn to avoid quarreling too often. Your father can only afford so much replacement furniture. Take care and we will see you soon.<em>

_Love,  
>Mom.<em>

The pair exchanged looks then sighed together. Their parents were always busy, but they were always the busiest when a meeting was called.  
>Lightning put the note away and followed Noctis upstairs where they parted to enter their own rooms.<p>

Lightning took off her jacket and shirt and looked in her drawers for a clean new shirt and shorts. She heard the door open and looked over her shoulder.  
>Noctis entered the room and closed the door behind him, dressed in nothing but comfortable loose jogging pants. He held his shirt in one hand. Suddenly his sight was obscured by a jacket thrown in his face. He pawed it off him and gave Lightning a look. "What was that for?" "Put on a damn shirt for Etro's sake!"<br>Noctis smirked and walked up to her, pressing his chest against her back. "What's wrong? You've seen me without anything on before. Besides, I just came here to dress myself with you and help you put your clothes on…" Lightning shivered as his breath touched her ear.

"Damn it Noctis!" She growled at him. He chuckled at her shyness; I was rare to see Lightning in such a state.

He then took her clothes from her hands and dressed her up himself, stealing a few kisses as he did so. Lightning let him be, sighing to herself for having such a soft spot for her older sibling.  
>"Want to help me dress?" Noctis whispered in her ear teasingly. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "You big baby." She grumbled, taking his shirt from the floor where he had dropped it while he had been dressing her.<br>Noctis smirked smugly at her then pecked her lips while she placed his shirt over his head and pulled it down his torso. She grunted at him in irritation which made him chuckle; she was rather adorable when irritated.

"Well…we're home alone."

"Yeah."

"I guess that means we can…"

"Don't even think about it, Noct."

"You're no fun."

"I had too much of that last night."

Noctis blushed and grinned. "So…that means you…_enjoyed_ last night?" "When do I never?" Lightning smirked at him suggestively. Noctis swallowed and felt his body heat up. "So does that mean…?" He ran a hand up her side sensuously. Lightning chuckled. "After dinner." She walked past him and left her room to head downstairs for dinner. Noctis blinked then groaned; he had been duped.  
>Swiftly, he ran out of Lightning's bedroom and chased after her.<p>

He caught up with her at the middle of the stairs.

Noctis immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and nipped her ear. "Not so fast, sweetheart… You're not beating me to the table this time." Lightning smirked then reached back to stroke his jaw. "You want Belgemine to see us like this?" She said before she walked out of his arms and continued to descend the stairs.  
>Noctis frowned; perhaps he should dismiss Belgemine and tell her to just take a break then come back in the morning tomorrow instead. She <em>did<em> need a good rest for all her hard work, aside from the fact that Noctis also wanted to make sure the mansion was clear for him to see Lightning in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>Dinner was enjoyable, though there had been more on the table than two people can handle. Belgemine explained it was because she simply knew how big an appetite both Lightning and Noctis had.<p>

The pair then took the chance to fight over the last piece when it came down to it. Fortunately, the pair managed not to cause much of a mess at the dinner table as Belgemine thought they would.

Once it was close for the young masters to go to bed, Noctis, true to his personal promise, told Belgemine and Maechen to leave for the night, stating that he and Lightning can look after themselves now. The maid and old butler seemed reluctant but Noctis reassured them and said they may return the next day as they wished.  
>Belgemine and Maechen bowed respectfully before they packed and left for the night. Now with only him and Lightning in the mansion, Noctis smirked to himself as he made his way upstairs to meet his secret lover.<p>

He entered her room and heard the shower. Heat engulfed him as he walked towards the bathroom door.

He peeked inside and found Lightning in the shower, her figure outline by the glass doors. Noctis entered the bathroom and stripped himself before he opened the shower door to join Lightning in the shower.  
>Lightning huffed at his sudden appearance and reached back to touch his face. He purred in content at the simple touch and ran his fingers down her smooth back in response.<br>He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck. "Want me to wash your back again?" He whispered in her ear. Lightning nodded and moved her hand up to his hair.

Noctis took the sponge and poured the body wash on it before he began scrubbing his sister's back.

Lightning held still, actually enjoying his attention. Once in a while Noctis would sniff her hair and purr suggestively. "I had a feeling you sent Belgemine and Maechen home early on purpose." Lightning said quietly. Noctis chuckled and began scrubbing her front. "Well…you guessed right."  
>He ran the sponge up and down Lightning's chest and abdomen, purposely soothing her and making her relax against his touch.<p>

She rinsed herself off afterwards before she turned to Noctis and took the scrub away from him then returned the favor. Noctis leaned his head back as Lightning scrubbed his torso and back.

He pressed himself up against her and rested his head on top of hers while his hands held onto her shoulders gently while she scrubbed him clean.  
>Noctis pressed a kiss on her hair while the shower rinsed them off. The bubbles slid off their skin down onto the floor and into the drain. "Had enough?" He asked once they were suds-free. Lightning nodded and Noctis opened the door for her. She stepped out and grabbed the large towel as Noctis approached her. She threw it over their bodies and Noctis smiled warmly. He wiped her body dry while she did the same to him.<p>

"I hope you're not planning on getting dressed." Noctis said once they were dry enough. Before Lightning could ask what he was talking about, Noctis lifted her into his arms and brought her back into her bedroom.  
>He laid her down on the bed and settled above her. Their noses touched and their hot breaths mingled. Lightning ran her fingers through her brother's dark hair as she stared into his dark blue eyes. Noctis purred and shifted slightly, making Lightning moan lightly in response. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate exchange.<p>

The rules did not matter to them like it never mattered to them every night.

They were not brother and sister whenever they came together like this; they were only Lightning and Noctis. Their hands wandered and caressed as their lips danced against each other.  
>Their bodies were eager to meet once again like every other night, ready to mate, to become one again. Lightning bit down on Noctis' ear, earning a groan from him before he slid his hand lower between her legs.<p>

* * *

><p>"How have you been these past months Giovanni?"<p>

Giovanni looked at his colleague tiredly. "Stressful, but rather peaceful." He admitted. "And the girl? How is she?" The man asked, earning a stern expression from Giovanni. "My _daughter_ is doing well, thank you." Lucia smiled politely. "Lightning has grown extremely well, but thank you for asking, Jerome."  
>Jerome nodded. "And your son? How is he? I'm sure he has turned into a fine young man." Giovanni nodded. "Yes, he has. Very much."<p>

Another man wearing a suit looked over at them and joined the conversation. "How have the kids been getting along? Still have a bit of a sibling rivalry between them?" Jerome chuckled and Lucia shook her head at the men. "Of course; siblings to tend to argue over things of course." Giovanni nodded a bit.  
>"So you left them alone tonight?" Jerome asked, making the Caelum tense. Giovanni nodded again, but more slowly as if cautious. "Yes. Yes we did. But I'm sure they are behaving well enough." "Of course they are! Noctis and Lightning are wonderful children!" Lucia corrected her husband.<br>"Hopefully you can trust your son with your daughter, yes?" The second man said carefully. The male Caelum growled. "I raised my son well, Lucien. I would have been very disappointed in him if I have not. And my daughter is a well-groomed young woman. Don't ever doubt that." His tone was cold and stern, leaving no room for any remarks.

Lucia sighed and touched her husband's shoulder. "Forgive him; he hasn't been sleeping well lately." She said to their colleagues. Jerome and Lucien nodded. "Ah yes, the Caelum heirs…" A new voice said. A tall man with dark hair that was slicked back, similar to Giovanni's approached the group. Like all the other men, he wore a dark business suit.

"Tell me, Giovanni; have your children been behaving well like you said?"

"Of course they are."

"Especially your son?"

"Why do you keep talking about my son?"

"I only wanted to make sure he is looking after his sister. After all, from what I heard, she has grown into such a lovely lady of quality. Perhaps she should start spending time with new men aside from just her brother."

"Our children are taking care of each other. You need not concern yourself with it." Lucia said, trying to remain polite.  
>The man mused silently. "Just remember my dear Caelums; things happen for a reason. You only have yourselves to blame should anything…unusually happen to your children." Giovanni stood up from his chair swiftly, making it screech as it slid back. "I don't want to hear you say that about my children ever again! Lightning is my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from anything!"<br>The man did not seem bothered by the Caelum's words. "What about your son? Will you be willing to throw him out as well in order to 'keep your daughter safe from anything'?" His words were almost mocking. Lucia stepped up to the man. "Our son is willing to protect his sister! And she would do the same for him! Never doubt our family again or it is me you will have to deal with!"

"I admire your family bonds, Caelum. Just keep in mind that little birds will always fly out of the nest one day." The man said before he turned on his heels and left the room.  
>Sensing the tension, Jerome and Lucien did the same; they bid the Caelums goodnight then left. Lucia turned to Giovanni and sighed. "Perhaps it is best if we head home now."<p>

Giovanni nodded and tried to calm his stressed nerves.

During the drive home, Lucia could not help but ask, "Do you doubt Noctis as well?" Her husband looked at her, surprised by her question. "What?" "Tell me the truth; do you doubt Noctis?" She asked again. The father Caelum shook his head.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer me."

"… I don't know."

"So you don't trust our own son?"

"It's not that I don't trust Noctis. I love my son; I just don't want to take any chances. I only want to keep Lightning…safe."

"They are not ignorant children, Giovanni. One day, something will happen to them in life whether it is good or bad. We are only here to support them."

"You do not seem bothered about the thought of…"

"Giovanni…we cannot shelter them forever."

"I can at least try."

Lucia sighed in defeat and sat back against the car seat. She adored her children, but was she really willing to keep them cooped up for much longer than they already have?  
>She knew Giovanni only wanted what was best for them all, but what had her worried the most was Lightning. Like everybody had mention; she was indeed growing into a fine woman and soon she would most likely encounter many suitors.<br>But in Giovanni's mind, even though Lightning had her brother to look after her, Noctis was a man as well. And that constantly worried him when the children had come of age.

Lucia knew what Giovanni would do; once they reached home, he would retreat into his study to look into that file again. She had read the file a few times before herself, and the last bit always made her frown even now as it crept into her mind, reminding her.

_Farron Clan—DECEASED._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating for a couple of days. I had been lacking sleep lately but I feel better now.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

**I would also like to take the time to answer a couple of questions. I had been asked about Lightning from the new arc; Café Crystallis.  
>It was asked if Lightning was half blind because she moved around so well in the kitchen of the café. The question was from the reader OPFAN.<strong>

**Well I would also like to say that another reader had actually understood Lightning's situation. The reader is Angel-of-Fire-04.**

**To answer you, the answer is; no Lightning is not half blind. She is completely blind but like one of my readers had mentioned in her review, Lightning's other senses had developed and became much more keen than any other person's. This is due to Lightning not having any sight. She trained herself to use her other senses to help her make her way around properly. As a result her other senses became much stronger. She also made sure to make it a habit to look at the person she is talking to or is talking to her. That way it would not seem very obvious that she is blind.**

**I hope that clears any doubts.**

**As always, ask me a question if you have any and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I will upload. See you again soon.**

**Trivia: Belgemine is an unsent summoner from Final Fantasy X who challenges Yuna to a aeon duel throughout the game when you meet her.**

**Maechen is an old scholar from Final Fantasy X and X-2. He tends to ramble but he is helpful in telling the history of Spira to the player if you allow him to.**

**Until then…**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Losing Control

**Disclaimer:**** I was in the mood for something dark today. So I thought it would be the perfect time to express this through some writing.**

**This chapter will most likely explain things more clearly and answers that have probably been thought of about this arc. Keep your eyes open!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXVIII: Losing Control**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Dark Romance**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis **

**Notes: She had come so far and been through much just to gain control. But as karma would have it, she could feel that control slowly slipping through her grasp slowly like water spilling through fingers.**

**CAUTION: Split personality/Dark Noctis, Mysterious Lightning; Noctis having mood swings and shifting in personalities. Suicide scene.**

* * *

><p>Lightning was on the verge of the biggest migraine she ever had in her whole life.<p>

She had been called to a meeting early in the morning, and having only gotten very few hours of sleep, Lightning was not in the best of moods despite how much she actually enjoyed her job.  
>Now as she sat at the long table along with her superior Amodar and other soldiers within her rank, Lightning's mind kept wandering but she resisted the urge to fall into a daze and tried to concentrate on the meeting.<br>She hoped it was something worth her time because at the moment, she was certain she would storm out of the meeting room if it were nothing but an irrelevant announcement.

Amodar seemed to have noticed his best soldier's foul mood and looked at her reassuringly.

Lightning held back a tired groan and sat upright, fighting the temptation of sleep. The man at the head of the table finally got to the point, much to Lightning's relief.  
>"From about a week from now, PSICOM will be arriving here. Their reasons for wanting to station themselves here temporarily are classified. However, what I managed to learn is that they are tracking a fugitive down. He is said to be armed and dangerous and mentally unstable. I assume PSICOM believes this lunatic will try to find refuge here in our town. So I want all of you to stay sharp and watch out for any trouble."<br>The soldiers began to whisper amongst themselves while others cried out in disbelief. "PSICOM? Here?" "Within a week? Why weren't we notified sooner?"

Lightning rested her elbows on the table and leaned her face on top of her clasped fingers.

She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander; the only lunatic that ever entered her mind was her deadly husband, Noctis Lucis Caelum. She knew him well, he was no serial killer; he only acted out such crimes if provoked or if he did not get his way. Otherwise, all he did was simply torture but not kill. Noctis' mind may be fucked up most of the time, but he was not unstable like a mentally deranged killer. At least Noctis knew what he was doing and had complete control of his actions. She knew for certain; she speaks from experience.  
>There was a big difference between the two, and if Lightning were to choose she definitely would enjoy Noctis' brand of 'insane'.<p>

Still, how could PSICOM allow some disturbed fugitive out of their sight and let him escape? It was unbecoming of such a well-respected military regiment.

But Lightning still had to admit she had never liked PSICOM. They were nothing but a bunch of cowards and blowhards who would rather lose their target over losing their pride.  
>This sort of karma was—ironic to her first thoughts—becoming of them. She smirked to herself and waited for the meeting to finally end.<p>

Once the word "Dismissed" was heard, Lightning was the first to stand and leave the room.

She did not get far when Amodar caught up with her. "Farron!" She stopped and turned to face him. "Sir?" She asked, wondering what he had to say.  
>Amodar gave her a concerned look. "How is your…studies so far?" Lightning sighed. "Still nothing. I am doing the best I can, Sir. But so far I only come up empty handed." She admitted grudgingly. Amodar nodded in understanding. "It will come to you in time, not to worry. And how is that husband of yours?" "Same as always…" She answered simply. Her superior shook his head. "You really would do anything for that guy, eh? Well as long as you keep yourself out of harm's way; I don't want my best soldier and student to get trampled on."<br>"I'm sure I will be fine, Lieutenant." Lightning said coolly. Amodar nodded before going off his way. "Take care of yourself, Farron."

Lightning watched his retreating back before heading out of headquarters. She went straight for home, intent on getting some more sleep before her shift started.

The moment she reached home, entered and headed upstairs, she instantly collapsed on her bed. Her body relaxed, relived that she was finally going to rest.  
>Lightning lifted her head from her pillows and growled in annoyance at the sudden breeze that touched the room.<p>

She snarled. "How long have you been here?" "Long enough. You weren't here an hour ago…" The familiar seductive voice whispered in her ear.  
>"I'm not in the mood, Noctis. Get out of my house now." She ordered, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes for a few moments.<br>"Why were you gone when I arrived?" Noctis asked his tone suspicious. Lightning groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "I called to an early meeting at Guardian Corps headquarters. I was _not_ on some date with some screw-up mother fucker like you keep accusing me of doing. I am tired and I just want to fucking _sleep_! Does that answer your questions?"

Noctis stared at her blankly. "You're in a bad mood today."

Lightning groaned even louder. Noctis leaned down and licked her ear. "If you're really feeling exhausted, then relax. I'll do all the work…"  
>In an instant, Lightning could feel his hand sliding down to her thigh, stroking her seductively. She smacked his hand away and glared at him, her tolerance slipping. "I said <em>get out<em>!" Noctis pouted childishly. "My, my… Someone needs to unwind, badly." He ignored her outbursts and leaned in to nip the back of her neck.

Lightning smacked him in the face in retaliation. Noctis blinked in surprise then glared at her. "What the fuck is your problem?" "I can't get any sleep is my problem!" She retorted, glaring back at him. He snarled at her. "Did you have to fucking hit me just to prove your damn point?" His wife flicked him in the forehead, hard. "You never fucking listen!" Noctis frowned before he suddenly softened in expression and laid down beside her.  
>"Such a temper… You are quite the hothead, sweetheart." He said lightly, running his mischievous fingers up and down from her buttocks to her leg and thigh. Truly, Lightning was in no mood for her husband's current mood swings and odd switches between personalities.<p>

"Come now Éclair… Why don't you let me help you relax?"

"Because you always to more than that."

"True…still, I very much dislike seeing my wife in such a state."

"_Ex_-wife."

"Yes, keep saying that to yourself sweetheart."

Lightning huffed against her pillow, annoyed and intent on ignoring Noctis' advances. He of course thought nothing of it and began massaging her shoulders. "You're tense… But I can fix that." Noctis purred in her ear, continuing his massage.  
>Lightning grunted and paid him no heed even as his touches became more suggestive. He noticed and his persona seemed to have shifted again. Noctis glared at Lightning. "Stop ignoring me, damn it! I fucking hate it when you act like I'm not even here doing something for <em>you<em>!" Lightning sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "I just want to get some sleep." She said tired then closed her eyes, seeming to have dozed off.  
>"Ungrateful little…!" Noctis cursed then paused before he shifted in mood once again, much to the drowsy Lightning's dismay. "Ah well…fine. I will let you off for now. But you owe me a lot <em>more<em>, sweetheart, and I expect to get it soon."

"Hmph."

"You know what? Screw it! I should punish you for giving me such attitude!"

Lightning felt herself being turned around and the white vest of her uniform shoved down her body slightly. Noctis grabbed onto her turtleneck with his teeth and unzipped her before sliding the brown turtleneck off her body.  
>The soldier growled in disapproval at his actions but only received a rough smack to the head in response. Noctis glared at her cruelly, but as he predicted, she mirrored his expression. The pair snarled at each other, not wanting to back down.<p>

"Give in to me you little cunt!"

"Fuck you!"

"With pleasure…!"

Noctis reached around her and unhooked her bra before he tossed it away somewhere in the room. Lightning dug her nails into his forearm as his left hand moved up to kneaded her breast. She growled at him and leaned her head away from him, feeling very much uncomfortable at the moment; she was exhausted from her lack of sleep because of work and she still had to attend to her shift in a couple of hours, and yet her practically demented husband was still intent on marking his territory.  
>Usually she never minded and she rather enjoyed it herself, but once she was tired and stressed, <em>sleep<em> was the only thing on her mind and nothing else.

Despite this, Noctis continued his rough-handling of her breast.

Again she retaliated by digging her nails in deeper into his forearm. He groaned in response then squeezed harder.  
>She grits her teeth and groaned. Noctis panted and mirrored her expressions as well. It was as if this was the first time they had ever come together in bed as their expressions could be mistaken for that of pain.<p>

Impatiently, Noctis reached down with his free hand and yanked her skirt and black shorts down her legs, eager to connect himself to her again. Lightning resisted him before she received a harsh bit on her neck in return.  
>"Stop denying me!" He snarled, sounding like a feral beast. Lightning's growl was just as dangerous; her nails drew a bit of blood from his forearm, but Noctis only sighed in content at the painful stab on his skin.<p>

The moment brought back so many fond memories to Noctis. It was like their honeymoon years back. When he took her for the first time and learned _he_ had been the very first man to touch her.  
>Both felt excruciating pain that night due to it being Lightning's first intimate contact and Noctis finding it painfully hard to hold back his primal urges.<p>

Their current situation seemed to be a replay of that night. Noctis smirked at the thought, but this time he allowed his primal side to take over.

Lightning roared in ecstasy and pain as her dark lover began to pound into her roughly like a desperate beast. She grabbed onto his spiked locks and tugged harshly only to be rewarded with a loud purr of pleasure.

"You remember our honeymoon Éclair? The best night of my life!"

"Hn!"

"Yes, I know you remember just as well as I do… That had been your _first_ time hadn't it? And you gave it to _me_."

"What's with the reminiscing all of a sudden?"

"This situation we are in now… It just reminds me… The look on your face especially, takes me back to that night."

He lifted her hips up to meet his, enabling him to burying himself deeper into her warm heat. Lightning growled again, instinctively responding to his touch and bucking into him.  
>"Yes, that was how you reacted to me that night as well." Noctis whispered, nipping and licking her ear. She shivered despite the heat radiating between them and their sweaty bodies.<p>

In an instant, the room was filled with loud moans and roars of pleasure from both lovers.

Noctis resisted the urge to catch his breath; he can't stop now, not yet when they were both so close to the edge.  
>Lightning by now had long forgotten about her fatigue and was now moving in sync with Noctis. His smirked darkly, admiring his work before he leaned down to suckle on his wife's breast. She purred at him, encouraging his actions until he was sure he would lose control entirely.<p>

"Take…your clothes off!" Lightning ordered. Noctis let out a dark chuckle as he licked her hardened nipple then kissed her breasts and the valley between them. "Are you ordering me around, _amor meus_? Because the last time I checked, _I_ was the one on top."  
>His teasing words were making the soldier even more impatient until she shoved him back until she was the one who now held the dominating position above him.<p>

Noctis groaned in pleasure and lifted his bleeding arm to touch Lightning's face adoringly.

His wife grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked the clothing off his torso as fast as her namesake. He watched in gloating amusement how she made quick work of his clothes, but frowned and growled in protest when she had to pull away from their connection just to get rid of his pants. Lightning smacked his hands away and tore his pants off, letting it land somewhere in the middle of the room.

Already Noctis was impatient and wanted Lightning back against his body.

She stalled him and bit down on his pectoral muscles hard, leaving a fresh mark. A moan escaped the dark man's throat as his wife returned the favor to him for his rough handling.  
>Still, his notorious impatience won him over and he grabbed Lightning by the wrist, his arm still slightly bleeding from where her nails had dug in moments ago; though it never bothered him.<p>

Once again, Lightning was beneath his heated body. Her husband purred seductively as he ground his hips against hers teasingly before he connected himself to Lightning in one hard thrust.

"Fuck!" He swore, unable to resist her tight heat around his hard member. "You're…killing me here!" He glowered passionately, his breath coming out in heated pants, hitting against Lightning's own hot skin. Noctis was not sure if he could take anymore. He was close to release, and so was she; but he held back for a bit longer.  
>It had been a very long time since they had this sort of flame burst between them and he intended to savor every single second they were getting.<br>Lightning hissed and grunted a clear sign she was now at the edge of her climax. Noctis gripped her breast again with Lightning grabbing onto his bleeding forearm in return.

"Éclair…! I can't…hold back anymore!"

"Then don't!"

A loud roar resonated from Noctis as he felt himself jerk then tense. He arched as he spilled his seed into her, earning a satisfied moan from his wife.  
>Noctis collapsed onto her body then blinked in surprise when he noticed she had dozed off afterwards. He frowned in disapproval before sighing in defeat and just laid there next to her, keeping them connected.<p>

So she really had been tired out after all. And here he thought she was trying to avoid his advances.

He nestled against her and licked the back of her neck. "I hope you realize I am doing this because I love you, Éclair. No other man deserves you; only I do. I am the _only_ one who deserves you." He held her sleeping body closer to him.  
>"You are mine and will always be mine. No other scum of man deserves to have you or keep you. I will keep you safe from them, I swear." He said quietly to Lightning as she continued to slumber. She had mentioned needing to attend her shift in a couple of hours. Noctis frowned; that meant she would only have a few moments of sleep.<br>He kissed the top of her head and remained there by her side until she needed to awaken. He mentally recited his promise to her as he too fell into a state of slumber.

* * *

><p>Lightning rubbed her temples and leaned back against the wall. Her migraine had disappeared but that did not stop her from groaning to herself; once again she had surrendered to Noctis' insatiable passion for her hours ago. If she was honest enough she would admit she most definitely could not help it. She shut her eyes and tried not to recall the heated images of their last session inside her house, in her room. But her brain refused to listen and replayed the arousing scene over again.<p>

"Shit!"

"Sergeant Farron? Are you alright?" A voice asked her. Lightning turned to see one of the lower ranking soldiers staring at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.  
>She raised her hand in a dismissively gesture. "It's nothing. I was just tired." "Are you sure? Maybe you should rest first—" "I said I'm fine…!" Lightning growled, startling the soldier with her tone. She then shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. Please just continue your patrol; I'm fine."<p>

Without another word, the man took off, not wanting to be at the other end of Lightning's blade.

She closed her eyes again and tried to relax her breathing. "Calm down…" She murmured to herself quietly. Her head was spinning as if she had just gotten off a dizzying rollercoaster ride.  
>Inhaling and exhaling, Lightning composed herself.<br>She needed to concentrate on guard duty and patrol; now with a fugitive running loose with PSICOM at his tail, the Guardian Corp was to do more thorough patrols and remain at guard duty for longer hours just to make sure the area was secured.

Lightning did not mind, but she felt the sooner this nutcase was caught, the better. Damn PSICOM for letting one little deranged maniac to escape their so-called all-mighty security.

It was still bright outside and many civilians were out and about shopping or eating at the food courts Lightning doubted the psycho would run around out in the open attacking random people when there was a chance he could get caught. Then again, she had been wrong before.

A scream proved Lightning's suspicions correct.

From the crowded plaza, a woman screamed fearfully, running away from something as if her life depended on it.  
>And indeed, it did. A man wearing tattered clothing jumped up and landed in the middle of the crowd, slicing at random people with his makeshift blade. Civilians scream and panicked in an instant, making the nutcase laugh in delight.<p>

Immediately, Lightning and the rest of the Guardian Corps were on the scene.

The man seemed to enjoy trouble and charge headlong into the battalion. Lightning sidestepped him but one of the soldiers had been tackled and stabbed.  
>Lightning growled and drew out her gunblade, bringing it into gun mode and shot at the man. He laughed crazily and jumped around like a primate, dodging very few of the bullets. But even as he managed to get shot in several places, he still moved quickly.<p>

Lightning yelled at the men to look after the civilians while she ran after the fugitive.

She gave chase, tailing the crazed fugitive wherever he went. He would wear down soon, Lightning was sure; they always do. She kept her weapon drawn in case of any situations where combat was inevitable.  
>The man kept laughing as if he were at a wild party instead of being chased by a soldier with a weapon aimed right at his back. Lightning growled in frustration when the lunatic kept moving around like some rabid animal. She had to get him to stop before he caused more damage.<p>

The chase led the two all the way to a wide deserted alley.

The fugitive laughed again as he turned around to face Lightning with his makeshift blade in hand. "Hehe… Opps…I'm trapped." He chuckled. Lightning flicked her wrist and her gunblade shifted into its sword form.  
>The man giggled crazily as he eyed Lightning carefully. "Hehe… Pretty legs. So long and silky… Hehe!" He licked his weapon and began to shake from excitement, his weird spasms made Lightning raise an eyebrow; was this man <em>that<em> insane?

The man then charged at the soldier with his weapon raised.

Lightning dodged easily, sidestepping him before she countered with her own attack, merely disarming him with her blade and flinging his pathetic excuse of a weapon to the side.  
>The fugitive still giggled like a crazed ninny.<br>Lightning felt aggravated; this man was getting on her nerves with his insane laughter and senseless urges to suddenly attack people in the streets even when there was a good chance he may be caught.

"_End this now…"_

Lightning shook her head and tried to focus at the matter at hand. However, she suddenly felt the urge to finish the job herself. No, she needed to take him into custody. That was the important objective.

"_Just do it. Why are you hesitating?"_

Lightning groaned and felt her head spin. Her ears felt like they were ringing and it only increased the sore feel inside her head. It was as though her brain was starting to fry.  
>"Damn it!" She cursed, forgetting that her target was right in front of her. The fugitive stared her oddly, still shaking like a crazed beast and giggling at nothing.<p>

" _Go on! Go on!"_

"Shut up!" Lightning growled to herself, shaking her head and trying to get rid of the terrible ache in her brain. This was all too much.  
>Finally, she composed herself and looked back at her objective again, ready to arrest him properly now. Out of the blue, the fugitive started screaming and pointing at her. He walked backwards away from Lightning, much to her confusion. She looked behind her to see if he had been pointing at something else. There was nothing.<p>

"Stay away from me! Stay away!"

"… What?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

The demented man screamed bloody murder as if something were attacking him. Lightning stared at him, even more puzzled than before.  
>Suddenly, the man jumped for his makeshift blade and held it to his neck. Lightning's eyes widened. "Put the blade down! Now!" She ordered. The man laughed nervously then suddenly pierces his own windpipe with the blade. He let out a gurgled scream as he weakly tried slicing his entire head off. Lightning felt her stomach churn at the terrible sight as the fugitive ended his own life and his lifeless body fell to the ground. "What…?" She was speechless. What just happened?<p>

"Sergeant Farron!"

"Farron!"

Lightning could barely hear the other soldiers as they made their way over to where she was. "What in the name of Etro happened here?" One of the soldiers yelped in shock.  
>The men took in the scene. "Suicide? Was he that desperate not to get caught?" Lightning could not speak, too much in shock and too confused to even take in what had occurred before her.<br>"Sergeant Farron?" One of the men approached her carefully. Lightning tensed then sheathed her gunblade with a defeated sigh.

"Report back to headquarters." She ordered in a low voice. The soldiers nodded and watched worriedly as the sergeant walked off. She paused for a moment. "Tell Lieutenant Amodar that I needed to take care of something." She walked off again, leaving the soldiers to their duties.

* * *

><p>Lightning was not sure what came over her, but at the moment she did not give two shits. She swallowed her pride as she rang the doorbell, faintly hearing it ring out in the mansion.<p>

The response was slow, but after a while, Noctis stood at the door looking annoyed until he saw who had been standing at his doorstep.  
>"Lightning? Isn't this a surprise… You finally decided to come back home?" He said, trying not to looks smug. Lightning gave him a look. "No. Far from it." She walked past him, into the mansion and glanced at her surroundings; it was still the same as it was when she first left it.<p>

Noctis frowned and glared at her back. "Then what's your reason for coming here in the first place? You forgot one of your panties?"

Lightning turned and glared back at him. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude." "Then care to explain why you even bothered coming here?" Noctis asked. "Why? You busy with someone?" Lightning could have sworn she snarled like a tiger but she recoiled and shook her head.  
>Out of the blue, Noctis smiled at her and caressed her face with a surprisingly gentle hand. "Of course not, <em>amor meus<em>. My body is yours alone, remember? Just like your body is _mine_ alone." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Since you're here, why not join me for a little snack?"

"You didn't slip any sleeping formulas or medicine in it I hope."

"Now why would I want to drug my own wife?"

"_Ex_-wife. And you would just so you could tie me up and make sure I never leave."

"Ah…you know me too well my sweet Éclair."

She stared at him sternly and he chuckled. "Not to worry, nothing is drugged. I swear. Besides, you always willing come into my arms anyway…" Noctis said, winking at the female soldier. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
>"Tell me; why <em>did<em> you come exactly?" Noctis asked as he led Lightning into the kitchen. Lightning rubbed her temples at the memory. "It's not something I would like to recall."

"Oh?" He moved over to her and kissed her shoulder. "Tell me?" "… It's not that important." She said. "It's important to me when it concerns you." Noctis nipped her ear and Lightning huffed. "Just…forget it."

He frowned down at her. "Not until you tell me what is bothering you." Lightning dodged him and walked over to the fridge. Noctis growled and watched as she took out cold cuts from the fridge and grabbed two slices of bread to make a sandwich.  
>"Stop hiding things from me, Lightning! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He demanded, moving closer to tower over her. Lightning ignored him and continued with making her sandwich, slicing the crusts off with a knife. Her husband groaned then grabbed the knife in his hand tightly. Lightning gave him a look. "Let go of the knife, Noctis." "Not until you answer me first." He insisted, ignoring his bleeding hand.<p>

"Fine! I'll tell you. Just let go of the damn knife." She said in defeat. Noctis opened his hand and released the knife.

"You lunatic." Lightning grumbled as she washed the knife clean from his blood. Noctis held his injured hand but kept his eyes on her figure. "So you say… But you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me."  
>Lightning returned to him then sighed before she grabbed the red cape of her uniform and wrapped it around his hand, using it as a makeshift bandage. She reached behind her to unclip the cape from her back completely.<p>

Noctis stared at her then sniffed her cape. "Smells like roses…" He purred.

Lightning huffed and rolled her eyes, ignoring her blushing face while she walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.  
>"Will you now tell me what has been bothering you?" He asked after a moment of silence. Lightning took a bite of her sandwich, chewed, and then swallowed slowly much to Noctis' dismay. She answered him afterwards. "The GC was tasked to keep a lookout for an escaped fugitive who was mentally unstable and armed and dangerous." She took another bite and Noctis nodded, following so far.<p>

"He was insane enough to attack people out in the open today at the plaza. We were there at the scene but he ran off. I went after him…"

"And…?"

"I finally cornered him but…"

"You're upset that the bastard got away, am I right?"

"… No. Worse. He…"

Lightning cleared her throat and put her sandwich down in case the images might make her throw her food away. "He stabbed his own throat with his own weapon and tried to decapitate himself but he was dead before he could slice his whole head off."  
>Noctis blinked, not sure if he heard that right. "He did…?" "Yes, he did." Lightning gave him a look. The Caelum tilted his head at her. "And that bothers you…why?"<p>

"Because I had no idea why he did it! I had him cornered and ready to be arrested! But all of a sudden, for no apparent reason, he just tried to mutilate himself!" Lightning growled, feeling even more confused.  
>"You did say he was an unstable maniac, didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised." Noctis commented. Lightning shook her head. "He had to have a reason; he was pointing and staring at something as if it were about to kill him. I didn't see anything."<p>

"Perhaps he was too much of a coward to get arrested."

"That is what the others at GC assumed…"

"Why did you think he killed himself then?"

"… I'm not sure. He looked as if he needed to kill himself first before something else killed him. But there was nothing there."

"Are you sure you did not scare him too much?"

"I did nothing! I barely even touched him with my bullets!"

Still, the thought lingered in Lightning's mind. But she really did not do a thing to the man. So why did he have to…?  
>Noctis suddenly pressed his lips against her forehead. "I expected as much from such a coward. Not to worry; it was his own fault for slicing his own neck out." "… You don't even know why he did it." Lightning's expression was blunt. Noctis chuckled. "No, but I should thank him. Thanks to his own stupidity, my wife has returned to my arms in frustration."<p>

Of course he would think that way, Lightning thought to herself. That was just like Noctis.

"You are a self-centered horny bastard." She stated. Noctis laughed heartily and ran his tongue up her arm to her shoulder. "Yes, but you love me nonetheless I am sure." Lightning shook her head at him. "Stop that, I am not your stuffed animal." He ignored her and nipped her shoulder. "Mark me again and the others will wonder where I keep getting 'bug bites'." Noctis leaned back to look at her in mock hurt. "_Bug bites_? You would compare my love brand to bug bites? You hurt me, Éclair!"

"Get over it you big baby."

"I will, if you let me take you again."

"You already did."

"That was hours ago!"

"Then wait for another day or something. I'm tired."

Lightning rested her head on the table with a sigh. Noctis huffed at the lack of attention he was getting. He admitted he was selfish when it came to Lightning. But can you blame him? He deserved her, he earned her.  
>He had the right to be selfish when it came to her. She was <em>his<em> and nobody else deserved her like he did. If course, if Lightning ever forgets this fact he would gladly remind her over and over again.

Lightning shut her eyes tightly, not sure what was wrong with her. She had been having bad headaches recently and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. Of course there were other concerns she had, but she prayed to Etro she would not have to worry about that.

She stood up from the chair and started pacing around, trying to ease the pain in her head. "Lightning?" Noctis looked at her oddly. "What is it? You're not well?"  
>"It's nothing!" She snarled aggressively then froze before apologizing for her sudden snap. Her husband blinked. "Is it that time of the month for you, <em>amor meus<em>?" "No! Fuck off!" Again. She did it again. Lightning held her head in her hands, feeling dizzy now.

"What is your problem?" Noctis snarled at her, irritated with her sudden change of mood. Lightning rubbed the back of her head _"Please Etro, no! Not now…!"_

She turned to Noctis as he moved closer to her, glaring into her blue eyes with his dark ones. Lightning stared up at him silent before making up her mind.  
>She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips with hers. Noctis grunted in surprise then moaned in response.<br>Lightning bit his lower lip, and was rewarded with an aroused growl. Noctis smirked when he pulled back to look at her.  
>Lightning gave him a stern expression. "I've had a rough day. You better make it worth my time." Noctis was more than pleasured to tend to her needs as he pressed his lips to hers again.<p>

She was stressed, irritated… She needed to take her mind off things; keep her urges occupied and de-stress herself. Fortunately for her, Noctis attended to her every need.

* * *

><p><strong>I am glad Chronicles made it this far. Thank you all once again for reading it and leaving a review when you have the time.<strong>

**I want to clear a few things up in this chapter. **

**First off; Lightning does not have powers to hypnotize people; in case anyone of you might think she somehow unknowingly drove the man to suicide. This story is more about the mind and not on fantasy supernatural powers. Lightning is not a creature with powers, and neither is Noctis. They are both human.**

**Second, we are close to learning more about Lightning herself and Noctis as well. So hang on tight because in the next Obsession arc chapter, more will be revealed about these two at last. So sit back, enjoy and anticipate the next chapter to this arc as well as other story arcs.**

**Until then…**


	29. Chapter XXIX: Star Players

**Disclaimer:**** So this is another story arc that I thought would be fun to do. What is it you may ask? Just read and see for yourself! Have fun and feel free to laugh as much as you want!**

**Also, please read my notes at the end to tie up some loose ends.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXIX: Star Players**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, Serah, Fang, Vanille**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendly rivalry, developing friendship, developing crush), hints of Prompto/Vanille**

**Notes: It was no disguise; it was just the way things were. Yet there were many who are unable to see past the hood. But he did.**

**CAUTION: Crazy Lightning Farron fan girls.**

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The loud commotion of a ball being dribbled around the smooth wooden floor along with the high-pitched squeaks of sneakers greeted Noctis as he entered the school gymnasium.  
>He smiled to himself as he entered the gym; it was still empty save for one person who was busy practicing shooting some hoops.<p>

This was a usual routine to Noctis; arrive in the gym early before anyone else and practice a bit. But now there was always someone beating him here in this little school sports arena. As always, that person was wearing their usual hoodie with the hood up over their head.

He watched as the teen in front of him dribbled the basketball before running over the hoop, leaps into the air and dunked the ball.  
>Noctis was impressed; this student was the only one who managed to match his athletic prowess. He moved over to the benches and dropped his bag there beside his fellow athlete's. Making his way over to where the little practice session was, he rolled his neck and warmed up before he made a move.<p>

As the athlete threw the ball towards the basket, Noctis moved, dashing over and jumping up to catch the ball before it landed into the hoop.

"Hey Farron!" Noctis greeted with a smile, twirling the basketball on his index finger. The hooded teen huffed and grabbed the ball from him. "Caelum." A deep but feminine voice greeted.  
>Noctis grinned slightly. "Feel like doing a little one-on-one?" The teen in the hood sighed before walking over to the bench to grab a towel.<p>

Noctis watched as the hood came off, revealing lovely pink silky hair and electric-blue eyes along with a stoic expression on a heart-shaped face.

Lightning Farron wiped the sweat off her head and neck before grabbing her water bottle and chugging down the cool liquid, re-energizing her body.  
>She pulled her hood back up over her head and turned to Noctis. He smiled at her and tossed the ball to her. Lightning caught it and started dribbling as she and Caelum walked into the middle of the floor.<p>

Farron and Caelum were the school's best athletes; both matched each other in every sport they participated in, turning them into—surprisingly—friendly rivals.  
>They both were competitive and strove to win every match and beat one another; but in the end they respected each other's talents with sports. Though neither of them was on close friendly terms, they were not enemies either. Farron kept to herself most of the time except with her sister and her few select of friends.<p>

Noctis however was slightly more social but hung out with only three other boys. Before Farron's arrival Noctis had dated a few girls but neither of them ever particularly caught his eye until the arrival of tomboy Lightning Farron.  
>Immediately it was obvious she did not like to mingle with the other girls and liked to wear the boys PE uniform, much to the coach's dismay. Farron also wore a trademark white hoodie over her PE uniform; her choice of clothing not doing her toned figure any justice.<p>

Surprisingly, despite how popular Farron became due to becoming a star player alongside Noctis, not many of the school's population knew of her gender being female, much to Noctis' amusement. But Caelum knew from the start what she was. Ever since then he had his eye on her, viewing her as a worthy rival and perhaps someone he would like to get to know better.  
>She was another reason why he enjoyed coming into the gym earlier than others; she was always there before Noctis was and it gave Caelum the chance to talk to her. However, his IQ seems to drop slightly whenever he tries making conversation. Fortunately, Farron never seemed to notice.<p>

Noctis stood in front of Lightning, ready to block her way to the hoop.

She dribbled the ball a few more times before running around him, but he caught up and attempted to prevent the shot.  
>Lightning moved around him gracefully, while her right hand dribbled the ball. Noctis reached out to steal it from her and nearly stumbled when she avoided the move.<br>Caelum tried his luck again, and this time the ball was his. Lightning went after him as he went for the shot. He jumped and threw the ball but Farron was quick as her name suggested and smacked the ball in another direction.

She ran for it and dribbled it once again.

Noctis smirked and the little match began again. It took several minutes and still neither of them had managed to make a shot.  
>Both star players seemed to have yet again matched each other. Noctis laughed as he bent over to catch his breath. Lightning seemed to smirk in amusement as if knowing what he was thinking. "You're definitely good." Noctis complimented, handing the basketball to her. Lightning placed it down beside their bags. "Thanks. You're not so bad either, Caelum."<p>

"Call me Noct."

"… Call me Light."

Noctis smiled to himself; he knew Lightning only allowed someone to refer to her as Light when she was sure she could trust them or if she found the person worth knowing or befriending. He felt lucky all of a sudden.  
>"So, Light…how's practice treating you? The coach still complaining about your uniform?" He asked, not sure how to start a conversation with her. It was easy with other girls, but Farron was an entirely different story.<p>

Lightning shrugged. "He's not complaining as much. But other than that, practice if fine. And with you?" "Yeah, it's good too." Noctis replied, feeling a little sheepish. Why was it so hard to talk to this girl?

"Hey Caelum…"

"Hm?"

"Make yourself useful and count my pushups."

Noctis blinked in surprise then laughed lightly then nodded. "Sure thing." Lightning got down onto the floor to start her pushups while Noctis kneeled beside her to count for her.  
>He could not help but admire how strong her back looked despite the baggy clothing that was covering it. Though he wished she wore the girls PE uniform just so he would be able to see her long legs, he actually liked seeing her as she was. There was something about Lightning that made her seem so majestic in his eyes.<p>

Noctis had to remind himself that he was counting and tried to focus on doing so.

Once Lightning reached her fifty-sixth pushup, the school bell rang, signaling for gym glass to start. The pair ignored the loud ringing and continued the counting and pushups.  
>Lightning stopped when she reached her sixty-ninth pushup then got to her feet. She nodded thankfully at Noctis and he smiled, blushing slightly.<p>

Suddenly, he was shoved to the side and nearly hit one of the benches.

Noctis glared at the culprit; a blonde girl with purple eyes. He growled at her. "What the fuck, Fleuret!" The blonde gave him a snobbish look as she moved closer to Lightning. "Out of the way, loser! I have no time for you, only _him_." When she looked over to where the hooded teen was supposed to be, nobody was there.

Noctis turned and found Lightning moving up to sit on a higher bench, away from the other students. He jogged over to join her; Lightning did not seem to mind either.

The coach blew his whistle and the students scurried over to the benches and gave the man his full attention.  
>"All right kids! Today we'll be doing some actual play here! So…who's excited to shoot some basket?" Coach Amodar announced. The boys but very few girls yelled excitedly. The coach chuckled. "That's the spirit! But first, as always, let's have a demonstration shall we? Farron! Caelum! Care to do the honors?" He asked, looking up at the two students who sat at the top, far back.<br>Lightning and Noctis looked at each other then got up and walked down to meet the coach. Amodar picked up the basketball they had been practicing with earlier and turned to the star players.

"All right you two; show them what you got!"

He tossed the ball into the air and immediately Noctis and Lightning went at it. They moved around the floor like expert players that it awed every one of their classmates. The boys hooted at the face off and the girls swooned at the dreamy sight of two athletes going head to head with each other.  
>Stella sighed. "I want him, Lexi…" She said. Her posse looked at her, puzzled. "Who? Caelum?" The blonde scoffed at her friend. "No! The one with the hood!"<br>Lexi looked back at the floor. "You mean Farron? Don't know much about him…" She mused to herself while Stella seemed to go into a swoon. "Farron… Hmm… What's his first name? Do you at least know that?" "Well…" Lexi thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! It's _Lightning_! Lightning Farron." Fleuret stared upwards as if watching angels dance around. "Lightning… Such a fitting name for someone so…hot and mysterious."

"Question."

"What Lexi?"

"Why Farron? What's wrong with wanting Caelum?"

"Please! Don't you see how Caelum acts around him? I think he's _gay_ or something."

Lexi blinked several times. "How do you know? Maybe it's just one of those weird boy brotherhood thingy…"  
>"Come on! Didn't you see how google-eyed he was when looks at Farron? He is most likely gay!" Stella insisted. Lexi mused to herself; she wondered about Farron was well. Not much was known about him except that he was Caelum's equal in sports.<p>

Amodar blew his whistle and the two star athletes stopped their demonstration. "Alright class! Now you all try it yourselves!"

The students jumped up and ran onto the floor and started asking each other to be on their teams. Lightning and Noctis returned to the benches and sat down.  
>Amodar grinned at them. "You looked good out there! I'm starting to think you two might make a good team during of the school's sports week." "Thanks coach." The pair mumbled in unison.<br>The coach chuckled then turned back to the other students.

Stella smirked and fixed her uniform shirt before making a move while Lexi just watched from a safe distance as her partner approached the boy in a hood.

The blonde cleared her throat, trying to catch the hooded boy's attention. Farron was still staring ahead at the floor where the other students were starting to play against each other with Coach Amodar watching over them.  
>Fleuret frowned and cleared her throat even louder. She caught Caelum rolling his eyes in annoyance and glared at his back. Suddenly, Farron moved and she prepared herself to say something but stopped when she saw a plastic cup of water in her face. Farron handed her the cup of water without a word, intending to silence the throat-clearing. Noctis snickered at this and shook his head in amusement.<p>

Stella glared at him again but accepted the water, staring at Farron's strong-looking back in awe.

She made her way back to Lexi and smirked. "He _gave_ me a cup of water!" Lexi blinked again. "Um…that's nice. Why is that a good thing?" "You dummy! Can't you tell? He's concerned about my well-being; he probably thought I had a bad cough and gave me water to cool my throat…" She swooned again and dreamily drank the water.  
>Lexi pouted. "Lucky…" She mumbled. Fleuret smirked smugly. "I know."<p>

After a moment, she spoke again. "Lexi, I swear I am so going to make that Farron boy mine."

* * *

><p>Gym class ended without a hitch.<p>

Now during lunch periods, Lightning headed to the school cafeteria where, no doubt, her sister was waiting as always.  
>She found Serah sitting at the usual table. The younger Farron spotted her and waved her over. Lightning allowed a ghost of a smile to creep onto her lips as she approached the table. "How was gym class?" Serah asked, taking out their lunch from her bag. Lightning shrugged as she sat down. "Same thing, different lessons." She said tiredly.<p>

"I made chicken curry for our lunch; your favorite!" Serah announced, proud of her unsurpassed cooking skills. The older Farron chuckled and dug in immediately.

"Well, look who it is! The star of the school!" An accented voice said. Serah smiled in greeting at the newcomers. "Fang! Vanille!" The two new girls sat at the table with their lunches in hand. Fang turned to the hooded Lightning. "How's it going, Super Star?" Lightning rolled her eyes and continued eating. Vanille giggled. "Really Lightning, don't you ever take your hood down? Nobody will ever get to see your pretty face." "I like having it up." Lightning said simply.

"C'mon! If you keep wearing it that way, people will start thinkin' you're a boy!" Fang joked but Serah cleared her throat and leaned in to whisper into her friend's ear. "They already do." Fang's eyes widened. "Really?" She whispered back. Serah's nod was all the confirmation Fang needed.

Lightning ignored the little exchange between Fang and her sister and merely continued wolfing down her lunch.

Noctis stared at the girls' table, not entirely paying attention to Prompto's cheerful chatter. Ignis noticed his friend's distracted expression and followed his gaze.  
>"Farron again?" Ignis asked. Noctis chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." "Then why don't you go talk to her? I know you're a real lady-killer but ever since she came you've been acting like a virgin boy." Gladiolus commented with a light joking tone.<br>Noctis frowned. "I just hope she might at least let me know her more even though I was…well, let's just say she hates horny bastards." "Girl's got high standards?" Prompto asked, suddenly curious.

"Well you don't seem to be like that anymore, Noct. Perhaps she might learn to like you now." Ignis encouraged the dark-haired athlete. Noctis nodded to himself then stood up. The boys followed suit as their friend walked over to Lightning's table.  
>"So…are we like…one of the only ones who know that Farron is a chick?" Prompto asked. Gladiolus pat his friend's shoulder. "Pretty much."<p>

Fang, Serah, and Vanille stopped their laughing when they noticed the group that approached their table. Serah tapped her sister's arm and nodded at the boys.

Lightning turned to look and sighed. "What?" Noctis blushed. "I was wondering if…I…we…could sit with you?" When Lightning did not respond right away, Noctis began to worry if he had sounded too forceful or straightforward.  
>Suddenly, Farron gestured to the empty chairs. "Fine." Noctis smiled thankfully and sat down beside her. Prompto seated himself beside Vanille and grinned. "Hey there!" "Hello." Vanille replied politely. Ignis and Gladiolus took their seats with Fang between them and Serah between Lightning and Gladiolus.<p>

"So…what brings you boys to this side of the cafeteria?" Fang asked, looking at Noctis' friends suspiciously.

"Just wanted to say hi." Prompto chuckled, glancing at Vanille. Lightning noticed and rolled her eyes. Noctis cleared his throat and tried to change the topic.  
>"So…Lightning…are you planning on joining the martial arts club?" Caelum mentally punched himself for the lame conversation-starter. However, Lightning did not seem to mind. "Actually…yeah, I am." "<em>Another<em> sport, again Lightning?" Vanille groaned. Fang laughed. "Typical Light."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for actually having a hobby, unlike you two."

"Ouch!" Fang joked, making Vanille giggle. Serah pat her sister's shoulder comfortingly. "They're just teasing, Light. You know that."  
>"Well I'm glad you're joining. I'm planning on doing the same thing." Noctis stated, smiling at Lightning. His rival smirked at him knowingly and the gang sensed a friendly competition coming on. Typical competitive star players…<p>

Stella stared at Farron all the way from her table. Lexi sat down beside her with her lunch in hand. "So there's this summer sale and the clothes are just so cute! What do you say? Wanna come with?" She asked her blonde friend. Stella blinked. "Hm? What did you say?" She continued to stare at the mysterious hooded boy known as Lightning Farron.

Lexi sighed. "Farron again? Stel, he must have _dozens_ of girls wanting him! It won't be easy getting his attention!" "I know that, Lexi. But you know me; I have a plan." Fleuret said confidently. Her friend sighed and poked at her food.  
>"Well… I hope it works out for you, Stella. Really." For some reason, Lexi felt like she was missing something here about Farron but she shrugged it off.<p>

Stella started glaring at the redhead and black-haired girl who sat at the table with Farron.

Lexi noticed and saw the girl with strawberry-blonde hair. "Uh…Stel, that girl with pink hair is Farron's sister." Fleuret blinked. "He has a sister?" "Yep."  
>Shrugging, Fleuret continued to glare at the two other girls who sat with Farron. Once again, Lexi was ignored but she merely took it all in stride and began to eat her lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>After lunch, Stella stalked around the lockers with Lexi in tow as usual. "Tell me what we're doing again?" She asked. Fleuret scoffed. "I am waiting until Farron passes by this way, and when he does, I will grab his attention!"<p>

As predicted, Lightning Farron walked down the hall way with his backpack slung over down his back. Noctis walked beside him, talking about the martial arts club and Farron listened, clearly as interested in what Caelum had to say.

Stella dusted herself off, straightened her uniform and fixed her hair. "Watch this Lexi; I learned this move from a magazine and movie. It works every time."  
>Lexi watched as her friend walked down the hall, towards Lightning. She waited until she was close enough then flipped her long hair in Lightning's face, intending that the move would make the hooded boy attracted to her scent and make him curious.<p>

Lightning blinked and reared back slightly at the sudden feel of hair slapping her face. Noctis gaped in surprise and puzzlement. "You okay?" He asked and Lightning nodded. "What was that about?" She asked out loud, rubbing her face clear from the itchy slap.  
>Noctis chuckled at her. "An admirer maybe?" His friendly rival hit his shoulder and shook her head at him. "Unlikely. Besides, that perfume was too overwhelming. Whoever it was should cut back on using perfume, or at least that kind of brand." Noctis laughed at her words.<p>

"This coming from someone who dislikes being girly?"

"Serah forces me to smell the perfumes she wants to choose from whenever she can't decide. My nose had its fair share of such stench."

"Interesting…"

The duo continued on their way down the hall and out of the school building, all the while talking about joining the martial arts club.

Stella struts back to where Lexi stood and smirked victoriously. "And that is how you get a guy's attention!" "Um…" Lexi looked over the blonde's shoulder. Fleuret frowned. "What? What?"  
>"Farron just said your perfume was too overwhelming and that maybe you should stop using that brand." Lexi answered, having heard Farron state opinion to Caelum right after Stella did her little 'guy-catching trick'.<p>

"_What_? Too overwhelming?" She sniffed herself. "Hm…maybe he likes sexy scents then. Perfect."

"Figures you can't get a guy to look at you." A mocking voice said. Stella scoffed as her rival. "Fuck you Ivy! Farron will see me and take me out as soon as he does." Ivy flipped her dark hair and snorted at the blonde. "Bitch please, Farron will take _me_ out once he sees how great I am and you a worthless little cunt."  
>"Oh really? Well Farron just so happened to be concerned about me when I started coughing in gym class and gave me a cup of water, so hah!" Fleuret retorted. Ivy glared at her. "Bah! That's nothing! I can get Farron to <em>touch<em> me if I want to!"

Lexi watched the argument, feeling slightly awkward. Perhaps it would be a bad idea to go after Farron; after all, nobody ever saw his face. But she supposed that was what drew the girls in; Farron was just so mysterious and noble-looking. Lexi blushed; she could not deny that she too thought Farron was hot and mysterious. But the only clue as to what he may look like under the hood was his little sister, Serah.  
>Lexi imagined a boy with sharp features and stunning eyes with powerful muscles underneath all that baggy clothing…<p>

"Farron is mine, slut!"

"On the contrary Bitch, Farron is my destined soulmate!"

Lexi leaned back against the wall, too immersed in her own obscene daydream of the mysterious star player Lightning Farron, no longer able to hear the heated argument between Fleuret and Ivy.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this chapter. A friend of mine thought up of this kind of story idea so I decided that maybe it might make a good story!<strong>

**To clear things up:**

**Lightning is NOT disguising herself as a boy nor is she intending to.  
>She dislikes wearing the girls PE uniform because it shows too much leg (contrary to her original Final Fantasy XIII outfit which shows off much of her legs). <strong>

**Lightning prefers wearing the boys PE uniform because it is much more comfortable to her, and her hoodie is her favorite outfit so she tends to wear it in school all the time.**

**She likes wearing her hood up just because she merely likes it that way so not many people at school had seen her face. **

**She is seen without her hood when she needs to shower in the locker rooms or it is seen down only if she needs to wipe her sweat off, but somehow people only manage to see her back when she wipes her face. **

**Lightning, along with Noctis, likes to stay back after gym class so they end up being the very last ones in the gym which means nobody saw Lightning for what she really is in the girls' shower room.**

**Because of her baggy choice of clothing (boys PE uniform and her hoodie) nobody could see that she has breasts.**

**Noctis and his friends knew Lightning was a girl because he managed to catch her with her hood down.**

**Lightning and Noctis were not particularly close but they do not dislike each other and in fact they are impressed with each other's moves. In this chapter, Noctis actually finally makes an attempt to befriend Lightning completely.**

**I remember how the Lightning fans (including myself, admittedly) keep saying how attractive she is that even women would want to be with her. I decided to play with this fact and see how it would look when Lightning is (unknowingly) stalked, chased, and sought after by girls.  
><strong>

**I also thought that, even though Noctis is also a popular athlete, I decided to give him a break from being the one who is always the most desired and give Lightning a chance to shine at being the one who is "Mr. Popular". But Noctis does have a fan base in school still like Lightning.**

**Trivia: For those of you who remember Lightning's birthday chapter (Chapter XVII: Stroll with Me), you will remember Lexi is the girl who got punched by Noctis after she insulted Lightning.  
>Now she is playing as the third wheel flunkysidekick character to Lightning's biggest fan, and is also a fan of Lightning herself. Ivy is another character who is a thorn in the side much like Lexi but had not yet got the chance to annoy people.**

**I hope that clears up any confusion. But if there are still some things that are unclear, just ask away and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability in the next chapter I upload!**

**Until then…**


	30. Chapter XXX: Secrecy

**Disclaimer:**** I have returned. I apologize for the terrible delay; my laptop finally gave out so I needed to get a new one. So here I am with my new laptop, writing once again, and it feels good to be back!**

**And to show my appreciation for all the support and love for my stories, I present to you another part of the arc people seem to love the most! **

**Happy Reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXX: Secrecy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis (Companionship)**

**Notes: Curiosity got the better of him when word started circulating. Despite his efforts, the secrets everyone shared with one another was well-hidden from him. Yet despite all this, his own sorrows get in the way.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Lonely Queen arc.**

* * *

><p>Noctis watched as the servants ran back and forth around the palace and past the gardens where he currently resided in as a large black wolf, a newfound companion to the Queen of Bodhum.<p>

Since this morning he had heard news of the Fesitval. He heard of it before; every year, Bodhum would hold a grand festival, and both royalties and common folk alike are invited to feast and watch the grand fireworks that only Bodhum was known for.

It also meant others of noble blood would be coming to the palace to dine with the Queen herself.

Noctis had never seen the fireworks before; he never got the chance to since he was more busy and interested in spending time with his beloved Stella to even think about going to trivial festivals. He lowered his head and whined at the memory. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he spotted Queen Farron walking over to the far end of the garden with a sword in hand.  
>Curious, the large wolf trotted over. He blinked in surprise when he found her swinging the sword around expertly. She was training; another pastime of hers that Noctis felt that he had discovered. Usually he always found her reading her books in the library while he watched from down below the window.<p>

However this time the young queen seemed to be unleashing another side to her that Noctis had never seen before.

Queen Lightning had a serious expression on her face, just like the expression she wore every day. But this time she seemed to concentrated, focused. The way she trained was as if she could clearly see the enemy right before her eyes.  
>Her skill with a blade was impressive, even Noctis had to admit that even though he was fully skilled with a blade and was mostly undefeated in a match, he felt he was probably not as good as Queen Farron. Though he had an idea on why; he remembered talk about how the queen had to rule her country at such a young age. She had been about twelve-years-old when she had been taught the art of politics and fourteen when she learned how to use weapons. She then ruled over Bodhum at fifteen.<p>

Noctis could not help but feel sorry for the young queen; she worked hard every single day, seeming to forsake her own wellbeing in favor of her people's needs instead, just like how she took him in when she thought he was merely an animal.

Nifleheim's prince watched as the young queen raised her arm once again and sliced the air. Her movements were swift and strong; something Noctis had a hard time mastering when he first started training in the art of combat. He managed to fully master that technique about a year later but Farron looked as if she had been good at it since the beginning.

Lightning stopped swinging her sword and looked to the side.

The black wolf was watching her, as if he were intrigued by what she was doing. She sheathed her sword and made her way over to him.  
>"Hey." Lightning reached over and stroked the fur of his neck. The wolf barked in greeting and bowed his head. Lightning scratched him behind the ear then smoothed his fur down.<br>Noctis took note of how strong and firm the queen's arms were. They had faint scars and a slightly small but firm muscle protruded from her arm; normally a lady's arms are smooth and delicate. He remembered how Stella's arms were so soft and pleasing to touch.  
>He mentally sighed; there were times when he wished the queen did let him die; he would have been with Stella in the afterlife, even if she did betray him. He would gladly die to see her.<p>

Lightning noticed the change in mood with the wolf. She stroked his fur then tapped him on the head.

Noctis blinked and looked at the queen. She seemed to have noticed the gloom that started to hang over him. "I have to prepare for the festival. Want to help?" The wolf tilted his head at her.  
>The young queen led him back to the palace and into her chamber.<p>

After she put her sword aside, she herded the wolf into the washroom and allowed him to jump into the tub full of water and rose petals.

Lightning scrubbed his fur clean and brushed off the rose petals that stuck to his fur.

Noctis' ears lowered down the back of his head in a sorrowful gesture; he could hardly feel the comforting touches of the young queen or her efforts to calm him.  
>She seemed to notice this as well and sighed. "Come on now." She said, gesturing for him to get out of the tub now.<br>The wolf obeyed but his mind was still a complete blank except for happy memories that he had of _her_. The only happy moments they had; the times when he believed she loved him like he did her. Deep down he felt maybe she did love him despite the face she had said to him in his face that she never did love him, not even for a second. He refused to believe it; she _had_ to love him!  
>But when she pointed her weapon at him, with no emotion or hint of regret in her eyes, he had no choice but to fight back, and kill her.<p>

Despite how angry he felt, he could not, did not want to let go of the love he still had. Everyone called Stella a wench and traitor; which she really was. But Noctis wanted nothing more than to kill all those who slander her.

Lightning all the while had been stroking her companion's black fur gently. What made this wolf seem so…sorrowful?  
>The young queen guided the animal to the library and then sat herself on the window sill she always sat and picked up a book she had left there the other day. She tapped the wolf's nose, getting his attention for a bit. She showed him the book. "You like this one, right?"She said.<br>On the book's cover was the title "_Fabula Nova Crystallis_". Lightning had discovered one day while reading this very book that the wolf seemed to love this volume; it was rather amusing since it was Lightning's most favorite book since she was young.

Though the language in which the title was written is a long-forgotten one, Lightning, out of love for the book and its tales, researched hard and long to find exactly what it meant in common language. Finally she had managed to learn the meaning of Fabula Nova Crystallis: New Tale of Crystal.

Recognizing the book, Noctis trotted over and sat down on his haunches next to the queen. She opened the book and the wolf looked over her shoulder to read the page in front of them.  
>A few minutes into reading and already Noctis was feeling better; the stories intrigued him so much that he found himself able to think of other things.<br>Lightning noticed his wagging tail and smiled to herself, knowing he was feeling better now. She stroked him behind the ear.

"Feeling better wolf?"

"Ruff!"

Queen Farron closed the book and stood up from the window sill to put the book back in the shelf it belonged.  
>It amazed Noctis how the queen managed to remember exactly where each book belongs since there were plenty of shelves and even more books in the royal library. Lightning turned back to him and scratched his muzzle gently. "How about helping me with the festival now?" She said quietly. Noctis barked and followed Queen Farron out into the hall.<p>

The servants that passed by greeted the queen as they ran along with decorations for the festival.

Noctis wondered if Bodhum's fireworks were really that amazing. Some other countries had fireworks as well, though everyone says Bodhum's is the best.  
>Since he was here, he might as well join in with the festivities and watch the fireworks for the first time. Word had also reached his ears that in the palace would be a feast in the palace that the nobles would attend; Noctis did not doubt that Bodhum's allies would be there. However, he wondered and worried if his father would attend the feast as well, as Nifleheim was also an allied country to Bodhum.<p>

Noctis watched as Queen Lightning inspected every detail and even assisted the servants despite their protests. She merely ignored them and helps them decorate the palace to perfection.

When it was time to help arrange the flowers, Noctis trotted over and picked a rose up in his mouth before walking back to Lightning and pushed the flower at her.  
>The queen raised an eyebrow; was a <em>wolf<em> handing her a flower? Perplexed but amused nonetheless, Lightning took the flower from him. "I thank you, wolf."  
>The black beast bowed his head down as if he were a noble man bowing down before the queen. Lightning chuckled at this and ruffled his fur. "Smart beast, aren't you?"<p>

Noctis barked, his ears twitching. Spending time with the queen made him feel like he was spending time with his friends again; how he missed Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto. But now he did not miss them that badly, and it was all thanks to the young queen who befriended him, a wild beast. But every moment in her company made him feel as if he were with his three companions again.

They walked into the dining hall and Noctis was instantly impressed with how grand everything looked.

Despite how amazing and grand the palace was, Bodhum's royal family was always modest and humble. An attitude that was hard to find in royalty nowadays, especially in blowhards like Count Gilgamesh.  
>In the past few weeks, Noctis watched as many a man tried their luck at winning Queen Farron's hand; it seems as though she was the most beautiful and desired in Bodhum. Noctis felt like disagreeing with them; Queen Farron seemed beautiful, true. But to him, Stella was always the loveliest of all. He glanced at the young queen and noticed she had suddenly grown still. He nudged her with his wet nose and she blinked as if coming out of a trance. She pats his head and walked off, moving swiftly.<br>Noctis was not sure if he was meant to follow her or not but since she did not call him, he supposed she needed to be on her own.  
>As he trotted back to where the garden was, his sharp ears caught the voices of servants that stood nearby.<p>

"Ever since her Majesty brought that wolf in, she seemed to be doing very well now."

"Yes, I noticed. But I still worry so much; the queen is still very…vulnerable."

"But as long as that wolf is there to comfort our Highness and it helps, I am willing to allow that animal to walk in the halls with muddy paws."

"But even such friendships cannot help."

"Why must you be so pessimistic? This is for the sake of our queen!"

"Yes, true."

"I am not being negative, I was merely being realistic."

Noctis growled, not sure what they were talking about. Why were they talking about Lightning? What did they mean? Queen Farron? Vulnerable? The woman was anything but vulnerable.  
>Were these servants up to something? Noctis growled in suspicion; whatever it was it was clear it involves Queen Lightning.<br>He tried listening in again but the servants decided it was time to help prepare for the festival with everybody else. Noctis mentally cursed; their words had gotten him intrigued, and he felt like he needed to learn more. Something was happening in the minds of those servants and the black wolf was beyond curious as to what it was.

The smell of a deer caught his attention; the guards had released another prey for him again. Deciding he will figure everything out later, the wolf followed the smell of the deer that had been unleashed into the garden.

* * *

><p>Lightning stared at the full-body vanity mirror as Vanille dressed her up in her royal tunic. The servants came to accept their queen's dislike for dresses but that still did not halt them from trying to convince her to wear one at least once in a while.<p>

Queen Farron however, preferred wearing a royal tunic; clothing that was mostly worn by a prince or king. Despite how male the queen's choice of garments was, everybody agreed she still looked rather stunning.

Noticing her queen's blank expression, Vanille stopped what she was doing. "Lightning? Is something wrong?" "I was just…thinking." Lightning said in a low tone. She sounded tired; Vanille worried that she did not get enough sleep once again due to late hours working on new and better decrees that would make Bodhum a better place.  
>Queen Farron rarely turned down a request for an audience with her, another trait she had as a queen that earned her great respect from the commoners and other nobles; she was willing to listen if she ever had the time. Though one must consider that the queen would only take requests that were appropriate and of the utmost importance.<p>

Many a man had desired her hand the moment Queen Lightning grew into the woman she was today. And a woman she became at the mere age of sixteen; already by then many men born of the blood wished to woo her to their side, but Queen Farron's will was as strong as the mountain and as hard as the legendary material known as mythril.

As quick as they came and as many as there were, all men who attempted to win the queen's hand would return home with an empty arm and heavy heart. Of course Lightning was not heartless but she was utterly straight forward and had a no-nonsense approach in rejecting helpless starry-eyed men that were after her heels.

Vanille brushed the queen's tunic clean and Lightning continued to stare at her own reflection, though it seemed that she did not see herself or even the mirror at all.

"Lightning, tell me what's wrong." Vanille pleaded, tugging on her longtime friend's sleeve. The young queen shook her head. "It's nothing important; I just have many things on my mind at the moment." The redhead handmaiden was not convinced. She walked around until she was in front of Lightning. She looked up at the taller woman and looked at her disapprovingly. "Lightning please tell me if something is wrong; we all agreed didn't we?"

Lightning sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I am feeling…very tired at the moment."

"Did you work late again, _Highness_?" Vanille said, knowing Lightning did not like titles between friends. The young queen walked to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress and silky covers. "A little. I was awake until…nearly dawn." "That's not good for you, Majesty!" Vanille scolded, unable to hide the worry in her voice.  
>Lightning gave her handmaiden and friend a look. "Look at me Vanille; I'm fine. I did manage to sleep before I started the day, so don't worry so much." "But—" Lightning raised a hand to stop Vanille from speaking. "Please. Just…give me a moment." She said tiredly.<p>

Sighing in defeat, Vanille bowed her head respectfully before leaving the royal chamber of the queen.

Noctis stood there in the middle of the hall as Vanille the queen's handmaiden came out of the queen's room, looking slightly distressed. The wolf cocked his head curiously, wondering what might have upset the usually perky woman.  
>Vanille noticed the large wolf standing there and walked past him. "You can see her if you want, Sir Wolf." She said as she walked by.<p>

Noctis' ear twitched as he approached the queen's chamber door. He lifted his huge paw and scratched at the door.

Queen Farron answered right away by opening the door and stepping aside to allow him in. The wolf trotted around the room for a minute as if showing something of then stopped and sat down on his haunches in front of Lightning.  
>She raised an eyebrow at him. "… Was there something you wanted to say?" Noctis barked at her and turned his head to look at the door. Lightning sighed. "I know. I just needed a small break first. I feel a bit tired." She reached her hand forward and stroked his fur.<p>

Noctis' ears lowered at the pleasing touch. It was still surprising how a queen with a strong sword arm was able to possess the gentlest of touches.

Suddenly, Lightning stopped laid down on her bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of her room. Noctis pressed his large wet nose against her knee in question.  
>She seemed to ignore him and continued to lie there silently. Lightning closed her eyes and groaned tiredly, seeming to have fallen into a light slumber. Noctis understood; she had not gotten any sleep it seemed.<br>This was not uncommon, especially for those of noble blood; it was usual for one to work late nights and hardly get any rest for the evening until dawn arrives. Noctis himself knew very well what it was like to work late and lack any sleep. Of course aside from working until dawn, he merely stayed awake to reminisce about his precious times with Stella; how wonderful things were back then; so simple. Full of love—at least on his part. How he wished he could have found a better solution than kill her. He was sure he could have made her love him for truly, wasn't that right?

Yet the way she coldly said he had been nothing to her still stung, but he wanted to hold on to hope.

Noctis turned his attention back to Queen Farron. She seemed to be sleeping well; at least this light napping would restore a bit of her stamina before she appeared for the Fireworks Festival.  
>The wolf nudged her hand slightly. Lightning did not budge; she was definitely exhausted. With nothing else for him to do, Noctis circled a bit then lay down on the floor, at the foot of the large bed. He might as well follow Lightning's example and rest.<p>

For some reason, he felt as if he needed to keep an eye on this young monarch.

After what he had heard from the servants a while back, he wondered if anybody was after the queen's life. Of course it was a common fact for nobles to be targeted by assassins but for as long as he had been in Bodhum, nobody seemed to want to harm Queen Farron; they all loved and respected her like the great queen she was.

Still one cannot be too sure of one's safety. But Lightning did not seem worried about anything. She did not even seem cautious and merely acted as she usually did on normal days.

Noctis closed his eyes. What did the servants mean the queen was vulnerable? And why did they consider him a good asset for the queen? Was it because the sight of him could scare intruders away or was it something else?  
>Not wanting to think anymore, the black wolf allowed sleep to take him to the distant land of dreams where he could roam free as he wished. But deep down, he wondered what Queen Farron dreams about.<p>

* * *

><p>The citizens of Bodhum crowded the streets as they began their merrymaking. The late noon cast a lovely glow over the town and the royal guards greeted the civilians who wished them well on their duty. The people were excited and eager to watch the fireworks, but they would have to wait for the evening to see it.<p>

Queen Farron walked down the halls of her palace, dressed in her royal tunic and cloak. Noctis walked beside her, his tail high in the air.

He wondered who among the nobles came to the royal feast. No doubt the allies of Bodhum. But did that mean his father was there as well? If Giovanni Caelum did attend to this royal feast then Noctis would be recognized.  
>He was not sure what he were to do if everyone in the room, or at least Queen Lightning would do if she were to learn that her wolf companion was none other than Prince Caelum of Nifleheim. Noctis had not anticipated such a scene; what would he say and what excuse could he give? If he told them the truth, the nobles would no doubt badmouth the Fleuret princess and he would lose control and probably murder them for the slander. But…what of Queen Farron? She had treated him kindly like a true friend and companion.<br>However, deep down if she were to agree with the nobles who slandered Stella's name, Noctis would definitely kill her as well. Yes, it was ungrateful he knew. But inside he felt she deserved it if she spoke any words of slander. He glanced at her.

_Ungrateful oaf! Selfish boar! She treated you as a friend! She sheltered you and kept you fed!_

"_Yes. But that does not matter…"_

_You are beast for thinking that way. You would kill the one whom you owe your life to? If not for her, you would have been rotting in the forest with maggots eating at your flesh and bone._

"_That would have been better. I would be with my princess again."_

_She betrayed you! You are just a desperate little child who foolishly and childishly thinks that events would have changed. You are no man._

"_Be that as it may, even Queen Farron would taste the steel of my blade should she slander. Anyone who slanders must die by my hand! They know nothing!"_

_Ungrateful selfish child! Monster! Pathetic sad little boy!_

"_It doesn't matter what I am called. It is my life and I will do what I wish with it."_

_Spoiled prince. You will never grow into a true man. You will never learn, you will never obtain that which is most precious._

"_And what is it that I would want that is most precious when I had lost her?"_

_Fool! There is something more precious in this world than memories and moments that were not even real!_

"_You are the fool, not I."_

_Then wait until the moment you lose what is most precious. You will drown in sorrow that is far worse than the superficial sorrow you are facing now._

"_That I doubt very much."_

_You will see one day, foolish child…_

The mental battle with himself left Noctis snarling angrily on the outside. Having forgotten he was looking directly at Queen Farron, he seemed to have snarling at her.  
>Immediately, nearby guards rushed over to defend their queen in case the beast turned on her. Lightning halted the guards and placed a gentle hand on the black wolf's muzzle. Noctis blinked and looked at her electric-blue eyes.<p>

Had he been snarling at her?

Noctis lowered his head in apology, though the action seemed stiff, forced, and reluctant. Lightning dismissed the guards and they grudgingly left and returned to their posts.  
>She turned her attention to the wolf and pat his huge head. "You don't have to accompany me to the dining hall if you don't want to. You can go back to the gardens now if you wish."<p>

Without a second thought, Noctis turned and ran off to the gardens.

Lightning sighed to herself and rubbed her temples; she felt so uneasy, so strange. It was as if she were disappointed about the wolf's behavior. But he was a wild animal, she knew that very well; she cannot force him to follow orders or make him do tasks he refuses to.  
>But then why did she feel like she was hated? This feeling was no unusual to her; Lightning had some insecurity with herself and she knew some very much disliked her for how stand-offish she was. If this wolf felt that way, it made her feel alone. It was as if the animal had made a place in her heart like Odin did. He had become a companion she could rely on and speak her mind to when nobody looked or heard. This was ridiculous, she decided.<p>

Composing herself, Lightning headed for the dining hall where her guests were awaiting her.

* * *

><p>It took him a while to cool his head. But once he had regained his senses, Noctis could feel the guilt pull at him. He did not even at least try to refuse Lightning when she allowed him to return to the garden. Instead he fled like an ingrate and left the young queen by herself.<p>

She had seemed uneasy when she awoke from her nap and on her way to the dining hall; it was because of that Noctis accompanied her.

He growled at himself for allowing a mental battle to take place in his head at that moment. The guards might start to fear for their queen's safety because of his actions.  
>But Lightning still remained calm and allowed him to leave. If was as if she feared nothing. Queen Lightning Farron was just as her namesake suggested; a force to be recognized.<p>

Making up his mind, he walked back into the palace to find the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"You certainly have outdone yourself Queen Farron!" One of the nobles complimented, raising his wine glass. Everybody at the table tittered in agreement.<p>

Lightning sat at the head of the table, humbly listening to the other royal-blooded individuals at the table while the servants brought in the soup and poured a few scoops into the bowls.

"Lady Farron, how have you been faring recently? I hear there have been much happening among the other countries." A noble lady said. Lightning simply answered, "I've been well. Busy but faring well." The woman smiled at her as she started on her soup.

A noble man cleared his throat. "If I may ask Lady Farron, when are you planning to settle down? Perhaps choose one of the noble men who wish court you?" Lightning mentally sighed; of course they would ask this question; everybody does. It was the same every year. All nobles wondered if she planned on choosing a suitable husband, and when.  
>"I have no comment about that I'm afraid." Lightning said in a dismissive tone. The noble man sounded disappointed in the answer.<p>

"Of course she hasn't picked yet!" A familiar booming voice announced. Lightning groaned. Her advisors just _had _to invite Count Gilgamesh as well.

"Queen Farron hasn't seen the strength of the men who courted her! I say we should show our skills, and see who is the better swordsman! I'm sure Queen Farron would be able to choose whoever wins!" Gligamesh said loudly.  
>"That is ridiculous man! Absolutely not the way to win a woman's heart!" A noble said in protest and was joined by another.<p>

"Hmph. If the queen were interested in finding a husband, she would have said so. I believe Lady Farron is capable enough to announce such things to us on her own." A noble man dressed in purple with wheat-colored hair said.  
>Lightning looked at him. "Finally decided to talk, Duke Kain?" The older man shrugged. "I was merely stating my opinion on the matter, Highness. And you are welcome."<p>

The noble next to Duke Kain crossed his arms. "Still, isn't about time you at least try to choose a husband, Queen Farron? I understand how you wish not to rush such a thing but it is still for the sake that you bear heirs for your kingdom to rule in your stead.  
>Lightning gave the dark-haired man a look but answered as courteously as she could manage. "I apologize, but that is none of your concern Lord Raines. I will manage in my own time."<p>

"Always straight to the point, are you not Lord Raines?" A younger nobles commented with a slight chuckle. Duke Kain humphed. "And you Prince Firion? Do you not have a say in this?" Prince Firion shook his head. "I understand Queen Farron's thoughts on this and I respect it of course."

Lightning wished everyone at the table would stop speaking of her and her refusal to marry as if she were not there. Fortunately, the cooks entered the dining hall with the main course. Lightning relaxed when the topic was changed and the nobles began to talk amongst themselves.

As usual, Count Gilgamesh began to boast of tales and battles he had fought in.

Everyone knew he had imagined all those events himself but he gave them all no choice but to listen to his ramblings.  
>"I had crossed blades with strange opponents more times than I could count. I almost surrendered myself to a life in oblivion, but no…I persisted because I knew there was more waiting for me out there! So I stood up once again and took up arms and battled every opponent I came across…"<p>

Lightning rested her cheek against her fist, her eyes drooping sleepily from the boring tale the count was clearly making up from his own boastful mind.  
>Before the young queen could actually fall asleep, the doors of the dining hall burst open and a familiar black form entered.<br>The guests gasped in shock and in horror. Some of the men prepared themselves and placed a hand on their daggers.

Count Gligamesh pointed at the wolf. "You see? I _told_ you! I told you that there was a beast lying in wait here in the queen's palace! Believe me now? This beast has forced himself into the queen's home!" The guest started murmuring to each other.  
>"I cannot believe it!" "That boasting oaf Gilgamesh was telling the truth <em>for once<em>!" Lightning listened calmly then sighed and stood up to greet the wolf.

Her guests yelled for her to stand back but she ignored them. Lightning stroked the wolf's fur in greeting and Noctis knew he was now safe from any of the noblemen's blades now.  
>"Hello friend. Welcome." Lightning said loud and clear enough for all of the guests to hear. Their eyes widened in surprise; had the queen called that beast friend?<br>The gigantic wolf barked, startling the guests but Queen Farron merely stroked its fur and guided it to the table.  
>"Queen Farron! I will end this beast for you!" Gligamesh yelled, trying to sound brave but his knees were trembling at the sight of the large animal and his boast went unheard.<p>

"Fitting that such a powerful queen was able to tame such a beast."

"How did you tame the creature?"

"Is it your royal canine companion?"

Lightning stroked the wolf's muzzle gently as she answered the guests. "I did not tame him, and he is not a pet; I found him nearly a month ago and allowed him to stay here until he has fully recovered to full health."  
>The guests murmured to each other as the queen ruffled her wolf companion's fur. "Does he have a name?" A young brunette noble woman asked. Her left blue eye and right green eye shone with curiosity. Lightning shook her head. "No. He doesn't have a name." She stared at the wolf oddly as he stared back.<p>

"Lady Yuna, be careful!" One noble cautioned as Yuna took a closer look at the wolf. "Then, how do you call him over or talk to him?" Yuna asked, taking in the large beast's appearance. Lightning shrugged in response. "Wolf…?" Yuna giggled and nodded.

The queen requested that the wolf be given his own platter while he joined the royal feast. The other nobles wondered if Lady Farron was off her rocker, but nonetheless they continued the dinner.

Noctis took a good glance at the table. He received several frightened and suspicious glances his way but he ignored them; Lightning would not allow anyone to try and hunt him down like a game.  
>He tore at his meal hungrily but tried to maintain some table manners. Though he felt like eating like a pig just to spite the other nobles.<p>

"Oh if only Lord Giovanni had been able to attend…"

"Why has he not come? He was invited to the dinner was he not?"

"Yes, he most certainly was."

Lightning remained silent as she listened to the conversation. Noctis too had his ears perked up at the topic about his father.  
>"King Giovanni rejected the invitation because Prince Noctis left. I hear that he felt it was not right to enjoy while his son was running about by himself." "Prince Noctis probably ran away from home because of his sorrows." "I still do not understand why he would cry over a whore that bewitched him! She clearly had him under a spell!" "Poor boy wanted to be used it seemed."<p>

Noctis snarled; it was as he predicted. He bore his fangs, intending to strike.

Lightning yanked on one of his ears, hard, making him yelp loudly, startling the conversation to a halt. The black wolf pawed at his sore ear and growled at the young queen. Lightning calmly stroked his muzzle, amazing those at the table at her bold move and seemingly effective way of calming the animal down.  
>Noctis mentally listed the names of the nobles who spoke the insults, should he have the chance to strike them down one of these days.<p>

Servants entered the dining hall and looked at their queen. "Majesty, if you would please…"

Lightning sighed and stood up. "Please excuse me. There is something I need to tend to." She turned and left the dining room, leaving her nervous guests with Noctis.  
>The black wolf considered attacking the nobles again for badmouthing Stella like they did, but his ears caught the sound of worried voices outside of the door. What was happening?<p>

Curious, the wolf stood up and trotted towards the door, wondering what Lightning had been called out for.

But as soon as he stepped up to the door, Lightning returned, looking more awake than before. Noctis remembered how tired she seemed, even looked as if she lost some color due to stress or lack of sleep but she seemed revitalized now.  
>Did she receive good news that perked her up once more? Or was it something else? Noctis shook his head; it was none of his business. However, when Lightning stroked his fur, he could not help but feel in her touch as slight feeling of gloom. Had something upset her?<p>

Lightning returned to the table and made an announcement. "It is almost time for the fireworks to begin. I had rooms prepared for you all if you wish to ready yourselves for the tonight's spectacle." The nobles chattered excitedly, clearly eager to see another of Bodhum's amazing fireworks.  
>As the guests left the dining room, Noctis sat back on his haunches and started grooming his fur, mostly out of boredom.<br>He watched as several of the noble men approached Lightning. He recognized them as Lord Cid Raines, Prince Firion, and Duke Kain Highwind. He listening in carefully at the conversation.

"Thank you again for inviting us to the Fireworks Festival, Lady Lightning."

"Yes, the spectacle is impressive every year."

"Indeed you have outdone yourself."

Lightning nodded at the three men. "Thank you. Feel free to use the rooms in the palace to freshen up before the fireworks begin." The three nodded and left the dining hall.  
>Noctis approached the young queen and nudged his nose against her hand. Lightning stroke his head. "I don't know what made you so upset a while ago, but you shouldn't go around attacking people because you felt like it." She lectured gently, walking out of the dining hall as well with Noctis at her heels.<p>

The black wolf growled to himself; she would not understand. Nobody would understand his reasons. He did not care if people thought he was crazy for still mourning over Stella. She never bewitched him or hypnotize him. He knew what he was feeling the whole time and he did love her until now.  
>He barely noticed where he was going until his nose hit a wall.<br>The wolf snarled in annoyance and looked behind him to see Queen Farron staring at him oddly. She went over and soothed his nose. "You were dazed for a second there. What happened?"

Noctis snorted in her face. Lightning nodded and stood up. "Sorry. I see you need time to yourself. The fireworks will be starting soon."  
>Lightning headed for her chambers, leaving Noctis to himself. The wolf huffed and headed out into the garden, hoping the spot he chooses would have a good view of the fireworks when it started.<p>

The citizens of Bodhum and the visiting nobles had already gathered around the town and waited for the fireworks. All was still and quiet for several minutes until a loud bang was heard and bright lights shot up into the air and burst into a variety of colors.  
>The crowd cheered at the spectacle and clapped at how lovely it all looked. It seemed that this year's fireworks were even better than last year.<p>

Noctis stared up into the night sky, watching as the fireworks colored the black sky and sparkled brightly. It was truly as beautiful as people said it was. He just wished a certain someone was still here to share this sight with him.

* * *

><p>Lightning watched the fireworks from the library window, her eyes reflecting the bright colors that paraded along with the stars in the sky. She could hear the people cheer happily as they watched the fireworks. The bright colors cast different-colored glows onto everyone and even on parts of the castle.<p>

Lightning sat down on the window sill and stared at the Fabula Nova Crystallis book in her hands and lowered her head. Her chest started to ache at the feeling of isolation that surrounded her.  
>She coughed slightly and cleared her throat as she continued to watch the fireworks alone…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I apologize for the late uploads, I just got my new laptop recently and so far it is working very well and is a better model than my old laptop.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I would like to announce that so far the most loved story arc seems to be the Lonely Queen arc. Surprisingly!  
>Thank you all for the love and support for Lightis and for my writings. I really would not have made it this far without you guys so thanks again!<strong>

**As always leave a question if there is anything you need to ask and I will answer you as best as I can in the next chapter I upload!**

**Until then…**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Queen of the Night

**Disclaimer:**** Once again I appreciate all the support for these stories, they really help out a lot. And I noticed you guys seem to have a particular favorite now. If things go smoothly then it might be the next full fanfic I will write!**

**In the meantime enjoy this next story. Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXI: Queen of the Night**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: Despite knowing what she was and despite what she was, he found her to be rather warm and gentle. Something he did not think was possible in something like her. How happy he was to be proven wrong.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes watched his every move as he sat up in bed and stretched. She usually never cared for men's bodies, but his was irresistible to her, not only because of the defined muscles that showed when he stretched flexed, but also because of his tantalizing scent, his painfully amazing taste. Everything. She watched as he made his way to the window and stared.<p>

Noctis inhaled the morning air and stared at the peaceful scene out the window. He felt strong and slender arms wrap around his torso.

He moaned lightly at the feather-light touch before craning his neck back to look at the person behind him. She pressed her nose to his. "Good morning." "Morning." He responded and reached his hand back to touch her soft silky hair.  
>"Did I wake you up?" Noctis asked, caressing the smooth locks. "No." She said simply, then pressed her nose against his neck and growled. Noctis chuckled as she rubbed her nose against the junction, between his neck and shoulder. He felt her grow tense and heard her labored breathing. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Are you hungry?"<p>

She huffed and tightened her hold on him. Noctis craned his neck more, seemingly making her stiffen up even more. "Go ahead." He whispered to her.  
>She licked his neck with the tip of her tongue, earning a pleased moan from Noctis. He held still as she pressed her lips against his skin then opened her mouth.<p>

Noctis felt sharp incisors dig into his flesh. He flinched slightly then relaxed when the pain settled into something more pleasant.

She drank from him for what felt like hours when it was only a mere thirty seconds. She pulled her fangs out of his neck and her breathing calmed.  
>Noctis turned around to face her and press his forehead to hers. He smiled and wiped the blood that was dripping down from the side of her mouth. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Thank you Noctis." The dark-haired young man kissed the tip of her nose. "Anytime, Lightning. A vampyre needs to feed right?"<p>

Lightning sighed and sat back down on the bed, ruffling her own hair absentmindedly.

Noctis sat beside her and kissed her bare shoulder before pressing her naked body up against his. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I am your vassal after all, right? I mean vassals can't die from blood loss because of the whole…vampyre needed nourishment thing, right?" He said, pressing his lips up and down her neck and shoulder.  
>Lightning groaned and flicked him in the forehead slightly. "You didn't even like being a vassal." "I don't mind so much now…" Noctis admitted then blushed bright red, "And…the bites don't feel so bad anymore. It now actually feels…nice…" Lightning chuckled at how red his face was.<p>

"It's natural…" She said, ruffling his hair fondly.

Noctis leaned in to press his lips against hers but only met with empty air. He looked up and saw Lightning was already dressed. Damn vampyre speed of hers. He groaned and pouted at her. Lightning wagged a finger at him before leaving the room.  
>He sighed then laid back on the bed for a few moments before he got up and put on some clean boxers and headed downstairs.<p>

Already he could smell the tantalizing scent of bacon and eggs and other things as well.

His stomach growled at the delicious smell of breakfast. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he walked into the kitchen and took in the sight of a large breakfast that was good for two.  
>Lightning zipped back and forth around the kitchen, her vampyre speed created small gusts of wind that blew past Noctis as she zipped by to grab a utensil, plate, or ingredient.<br>It still amused Noctis so much that a vampyre actually loved eating human food when their only source of nourishment was from blood.  
>Lightning disagreed with that fact and admitted she loved human food and enjoyed their taste while to her, blood was only like medicine she was take every once in a while to keep her healthy.<p>

Noctis held still for a moment, waiting for the perfect opportunity when Lightning actually stopped moving around.

When she did stop for a bit to check on her cooking, Noctis moved over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lightning rolled her eyes at him.  
>"Not now Noct…" "Hn!" He grunted with a pout on his lips. To think that he never did like how shady Lightning was when he first met her, especially when she accidentally turned him into her vassal. Now he could barely keep his hands off her. Serah would be grinning if she saw them now, and it would most likely turn Lightning into an embarrassed wreck.<p>

"I knew you liked human food, but I had no idea you could cook too."

"You learn once you have a younger sister to feed. When we're not looking for something bloody to sustain us… Serah is the better cook though."

"I'm sure I'll like yours better though."

The pair walked over to the dining table that was already prepared with plates, utensils and food. Noctis felt like drooling at the sight; the food smelled absolutely incredible and he wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled.  
>Lightning gestured for him to go ahead and dig in, which he did so excitedly. He forgot how starved he had been the other night but last night's events had him push other thoughts out of his mind.<p>

Noctis blushed when he thought back to the said event that kept him busy all night long.

For someone who was a powerful supernatural being, Lightning was a rather unique lover with her own brand of showing love and affection; something both he and her had never thought she was capable of. Of course as usual Lightning proved him and herself wrong.  
>Lightning noticed his dazed expression and flicked him in the forehead. "You still alive, daydreamer?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him. Noctis blinked and flushed again. "Sorry." He cleared his throat and tried not to recall how gorgeous and goddess-like Lightning seemed the other night.<p>

She was gentle with him last night, knowing full well that she could destroy him easily with the sheer strength of her power. But she seemed like a natural when she treated him with gentle and loving caresses.  
>As if knowing what he was thinking about, Lightning looked away in embarrassment. "Stop thinking about it." Noctis chuckled and reached over to touch her hand. "Hey, I thought it was the best night of my life actually." Lightning rolled her eyes. "Humans…"<p>

* * *

><p>"So…you're not exactly a modern vampyre?"<p>

"It depends on what you mean by modern."

"Okay let me rephrase that; you weren't turned during this century?"

"Not really. But the timeline in which I was turned was…pretty futuristic-looking you could say."

"That…doesn't really make sense."

"During my time technology was more advance; futuristic instead of modern. It makes no sense, I know. But it's true."

"So…it's like civilization took a step backwards?"

"More like…started over."

Noctis tilted his head curiously at Lightning's words. "What do you mean…started over?" Lightning craned her neck slightly to look up at him from where she laid on his lap. She sighed. "During the time when I was transformed, there were…wars going on. It was a difficult time; there was conflict everywhere. In towns, in politics… Serah and I were just the bystanders, really. But…our hometown was running out of good fighters so the military has to resort to recruiting and training civilians, even if against their will."

"You were one of those soldiers." Noctis realized. Lightning shrugged. "Not exactly. I actually volunteered." Noctis' eyes widened.

Lightning expected such a reaction. "Don't get me wrong. I did it so I could keep Serah safe; if I learned the ways of combat and experienced a real battle firsthand then I might be able to look after Serah much more efficiently. Of course she disagreed but I went anyway."  
>"So…you got injured on the battlefield?" Noctis guessed. She nodded. "Right. I was bleeding badly and stumbling around mindlessly for hours perhaps. I was not sure how long it was until I collapsed. But when I opened my eyes, someone or something was looming over me."<br>"Another vampyre." Noctis stated for her. Lightning reached up to touch his hair. "Yeah. He thought I would be easy prey because I was weak and badly beaten and bleeding all over the place."  
>Lightning sat up and unconsciously placed a hand on the side of her neck. "I had no idea what he was or what he wanted to do. All I could think about is Serah and getting back home alive in one piece. The stranger bit me, tried to suck me dry. But the moment I felt the pain, my instincts kicked in and I attacked him. Since he didn't have his fangs in me for very long I hadn't been fully…turned. Technically I was turned but I'm not half-vampyre either. I have all their strengths but because the process wasn't complete I don't have their weaknesses or their primal drive. Only when I get thirsty."<p>

Noctis looked at her. "And your…right eye?" "A part of my partial transformation. Because of it only my right eye can be turned crimson whenever I want. I only use it for emergencies." Lightning said, placing her hand over her right eye.

"How did Serah get turned?"

"She insisted I turn her."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. At first I refused; I wanted her to live a life that was free and happy. I didn't want her to change into…whatever I became. But when other vampyres started hunting me down I realized it was best that I keep Serah close and that it would be better if I was the one who turned her instead of someone else. I was surprised with how well she took to our new life." Lightning groaned, remembering how upbeat her sister was when she first turned.

Noctis chuckled. "She was trying to reassure you." His lover huffed. "I know that. Thanks for the refresher."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "By the way that doesn't answer how civilization started over." "The wars were just _that_ bad. It destroyed most of everything, including the technology. Everyone salvaged what they could but they could only restore it to modern standards and no longer to the extremely advance level."  
>"That kind of sucks…" Noctis admitted; it would have been nice to have some of that futuristic technology.<p>

Lightning shrugged. "At least it gave people the chance to begin life anew. Thankfully most of them learned their lesson. As for Serah and I…we just went about our lives. Until you came along." She flushed slightly and cleared her throat.  
>The dark-haired young man smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the female vampyre. "Same here. You've made life an adventure for me, Light. In more ways than one." "I hope you're not getting sentimental on me." She joked lightly and he chuckled. "No. I was just stating the truth." He said, pressing his lips against her neck. "You know I also don't plan on letting go of you today…"<p>

Lightning smirked at him cunningly. "I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be nice to make Lightning the supernatural one this time. It was getting boring letting Noctis be the vampire or whatever all the time; it makes him look too stuck up and arrogant. I can tell it's not really how his character is… Anyway I thought this would be a good change of pace.<strong>

**Now if you are confused, remember that these are drabbles and they are in no particular order. So yes, things were not well between them when they first met. However I started this new arc off with showing how they are with each other after they looked past their differences.**

**And yes I spelled the word as "vampyre". I thought I would just have a different spelling for a change.**

**As usual I hope you guys enjoyed, ask me questions if you have any and I will answer them as best as I can in the next chapter I make. Thank you for reading Chronicles whenever you have the time and most of all thank you for loving Lightis and enjoying the stories!**

**Until then…**


	32. Chapter XXXII: Unleashed

**Disclaimer:**** This is a new idea that popped into my head one day. Please do read and enjoy.**

**I also answered a question that I received in the comments. If you would like to know thw question and answer, then read up until the ending author's note. **

**As always, happy reading and enjoy yourselves!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles stories contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES**

**Chapter XXXII: Unleashed**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Friendship, Slight Sci-Fi**

**Characters: "Subject XIII", Tifa, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (rivalry), Tifa/Lightning/Noctis friendship**

**Notes: Altered to suit the needs of those who hold her as their property, it was only a matter of time until she was picked out of the litter. But she will not be used; she refuses to be used. It was time to leave the hellhole she was forced to call a home.**

**CAUTION: Genetic altering of DNA, breeding, animal cruelty**

* * *

><p>Footsteps.<p>

That familiar sound of heavy boots and a pair of classy black shoes reached her ears for the millionth time in her life.  
>This place, this <em>hell<em> she was in was a constant bane to her existence. Why was she here? What had she done to be thrown into this hellish place? Why her? She was just a stray? But of course nobody would care about strays and that was why she was taken here.

Her ears picked up the sounds of never ending barking and meowing. The cries of desperate pleas for help.

She blocked out the noise and listened in for a different kind of sound. A mixture of pain and pleasure and even confusion rang from the next room farther down the hall.  
>Each had a different reaction; some begged to be released from the process but some were already too caught up in this place that they emit roars of pleasure from the process others with sanity try to escape. Either way, there was no escaping that dreaded process.<p>

It was the same every day.

Every single day they would come in and take their pick then bring their choice into the next room and then the sleep kicks in, _if _ they did not fail to make sure the sedation worked or not. If it did fail then it was torture; it was easier if one just fell into a deep sleep until it was over.  
>She endured more than one torture, the first time she had been in such pain she had nearly clawed out her own throat. But the second time they had been generous enough to sedate her.<p>

But it made no difference; they changed her, altered her. She was not fully of her kind anymore; she is what she is, but also something more. Something foreign.

Once the torture process was over they would do even more. They would pick two or more and bring their pickings to another room, one that was different from the little torture chamber.  
>It was where a different torture begins; but of course it depended on one's definition of torture. She considered herself lucky that she had not been picked yet. But she knew it was too good to be true; she was no fool and it was only a matter of time.<p>

A loud pleasured howl combined with a yowl of pain and pleasure screeched into her sensitive ears; it seems another pair had been taken.

She opened her eyes at last; curious at what she might see this time. One of the doors slid open and two men in uniforms walked out, one of them pulled on a leash with a Doberman at the other end. The other man held a long-haired grey Persian cat.  
>She growled lowly at the scene; the dog and cat both look satisfied with themselves but also they looked overly exerted. How many times had they been forced onto each other? What would become of what had occurred inside that dreaded breeding room?<p>

"Take them back into their kennels. We will wait for Subject PC80 to show results; she should be showing obvious signs of change in a few weeks." A cackling voice said. The man with the cat dubbed as PC80 nodded and brought the she-cat back to where she resided in this hellhole.

She looked at the Doberman that stood there like a statue.

The voice chuckled. "Subject DM50 seemed overly eager to mate today. Perhaps we should try our luck with him on another specimen later."  
>She snarled; this was taking it too far than usual. The Doberman may have looked pleased he was able to intercourse with something, but she could tell he was damn tired of all the crazed and sickening work he was forced to enjoy.<p>

She closed her eyes once again, intent on sleeping and shoving away all of these gory scenes she had been seeing ever since she was only weeks old.  
>A stray cat such as herself and many others had no choice but to surrender their being to these vile creatures known as humans for the sake of their greed and filthy pleasures.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is Subject XIII?"<p>

"She is stable and very much strong; no health issues were found."

"Good…"

"May I ask, Professor, why you constantly ask for details on Subject XIII more than the other Subjects?"

"Subject XIII is…special. More so than these mutts and pussies. Do you know why?"

"…"

"It was because she was altered _twice_ and each operation has been successful! Not only that, but Subject XIII has displayed numerous signs for perfection. Her injuries heal at an impressive rate! Her body is durable and her size has increased to match that of a Savannah cat breed!"

"I still don't see what that has to do with anything, Professor Hojo."

"You fool! It means Subject XIII is the ideal weapon! And just think of how much more of a powerful weapon we could create if we were to breed Subject XIII with our second best test subject."

Professor Hojo laughed to himself, happy with how his genius work turned out. Out of all the test subjects, Subject XIII was his favorite.  
>The animal started out as a meek little pure white kitten with a left black paw. He tested it and operated on it and every procedure came out as a success. He had tried his luck with Subject XIII one day; because of its powerful endurance which was odd for a cat, he did a second genetic alteration on it. Now Subject XIII was genetically altered with DNA of both dog and wolf.<p>

This made it eligible to mate with both dogs and wolves. Just the thought of how powerful the offspring of a strong genetically altered feline and genetically altered canines would be excited Hojo to the point that he was shaking with excitement. He decided now that he would check the kennel a million times if he had to until he found a strong and suitable match for Subject XIII to mate with.

He laughed to himself and walked off to inspect the animals.

* * *

><p>Subject XIII yawned and stretched out before shaking her fur off and licking her black left paw clean. She hated being here. This place was nothing but a sick joke of a kennel; if she ever had a choice she would choose to be in a pound rather than this place.<p>

These humans who run the place were even sicker.

She paced and paced. She tried reminding herself that boredom was a good thing as long as nobody picked her from this sad little litter of dogs and cats. But were they all even dogs and cats anymore? They had been altered, and so had she.  
>What were they? She could no longer tell. She still looked very much like a cat but inside, was she a feline anymore? She heard the humans talk about her many times when they thought she wasn't paying attention or if she was sleeping.<br>They did something to her; put parts of _mutts_ inside of her. She had learned a few months back that because that she could be able to use the senses of dogs and wolves. And worst of all, her DNA alterations made it possible for her, a _cat_ to mate with canines. It disgusted her to no end, not because she hated dogs meaninglessly—she actually respected those animals if they kept their distance—but because of these humans' sick idea entertainment.

She needed to get out, she needed to be free and roam. She needed to escape.

The other cats started meowing loudly and pacing around their kennels. Subject XIII's ears perked up and her keen blue cat eyes looked around outside of her cage. What was going on now?  
>She could see the humans walking around inspecting the other cats. She snarled; what were they up to now? Did they want another sickening show to amuse them and perhaps create new toys out of the results?<p>

When the humans came over to her kennel, she arched her back and his and snarled at them menacingly in warning. The men exchanged looks then nodded at each other before walking out of the room. What was that about, Subject XIII wondered.  
>She paid no heed to the other cat's yowling and scratching around; what point was there to care for others when only the fittest survive in this disgusting world?<p>

Chuckling could be heard and the cats began to yowl louder in a panic. "Now now my pretties. No need to get all worried, I am not here for either of you…" She recognized the sickening voice as the human referred to as Hojo; he was responsible for all this. Subject XIII snarled and pressed herself up against the very back of her kennel.  
>Hojo approached her kennel and stared at her with a malicious grin. "Now my dear…you will get your chance to finally shine! Hehehe…" Hojo laughed his crazed chuckle and snapped his fingers. His burly men opened the kennel but the white cat dashed out from between their legs. Calmly, one of them men took out a tranquilizer gun and shot the dart at the cat's back.<p>

Subject XIII snarled and tore the dart from her back and spat it out as she continued to run.

She did not get very far as the sedative took effect right away. The cat slowed down and began to stumble around until she collapsed.  
>Hojo laughed again. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" He walked over and picked up the large white cat. The crazed scientist marveled at his best test subject. The white cat was the size of a Savannah cat breed, one of the largest cat breeds there is. It seems that implanting canine DNA into it made It grow into a fair huge size. It did not matter but it was still at magnificent bonus.<p>

"Now…let us put you to work, yes?"

* * *

><p>It took hours before she felt that she could open her eyes again. Subject XIII groaned and stood up, still feeling wobbly but found her balance right away and shook her head to clear her vision.<p>

Her ears instantly picked up the sound of that annoying cackle.

Hojo grinned at her. "Ah at last my test subject is awake. I have waited for you my pretty; after all this experiment isn't going to work if you are not awake." The large white cat arched her back and hissed aggressively, making Hojo shiver with excitement. "Yes! That aggressiveness! You are the _perfect_ biological weapon! And it is because of that I want to make something more!"

As soon as he said those words, Subject XIII could hear loud panting and feel hot breaths blow up her fur.

Cautiously, she turned and came face-to-face with the Doberman she had seen earlier that day. She jumped back, her body poised to attack.  
>The scientist chortled. "Subject DM50 here has proven to be the perfect match for you, my little Subject XIII. I am sure you have at least heard that since you have dog DNA in you now, you are fully capable of bearing offspring for both feline and canines alike! But where is the fun is we have you mate with another cat? A perfect mix of cat and dog will make the ultimate biological weapon!"<p>

The white cat snarled; she knew it was only a matter of time before she was picked as one of these humans' plaything.

The Doberman was panting with his tongue hanging out on the side of his mouth. He looked eager and ready to pounce on the female cat. The dogs were not any different; they too had been altered. While the cats were given the DNA of dogs, the dogs were given the DNA of cats. It made the canines more agile and gave them the ability to do things that cats always use to thwart them with.  
>In return the cats gained the sheer power of a dog's powerful jaws and fangs, and some of them like Subject XIII had been gifted with a slightly bigger size.<p>

Hojo chuckled. "Now, it is time for DM50 to have his fun!"

The cat swiped her black paw, her claws drawn, to intimidate the dog. However, the Doberman paid no heed and approached his would-be mating toy.  
>DM50 dashed over to the cat, ready to start off. But Subject XIII would have none of it. The cat dodged him and Hojo watched from a distance in amusement; in time the cat would tire out and give in to DM50.<br>Once the Doberman did indeed catch up, he pounced and pressed the cat below his body. Subject XIII yowled and tensed until she felt something inside her snap.

She snarled loudly and swiped her claws hard at the Doberman's nose, making him yelp and jump back.

Without any hesitation, the cat turned on Hojo. She pounced and bit down hard on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. The man screamed in terror and Subject XIII made her escape; breaking through the doors and dashing out.  
>The alarms sounded off and covered the entire facility in an eye-stinging red light and horrible siren wails. The cat did not stop for anything and ignored the cries of the other animals she passed by.<p>

The guards charged at her, attempting to capture and detain her. They shot sedation darts at her but she refused to make the same mistake twice and dodged them.  
>She moved around the halls, allowing nobody to catch up to her. Every guard missed her at every turn; she had to find the exit.<p>

She lifted her head and sniffed the air; she could smell it. She could smell fresh air and freedom! Following the scent, the cat navigated her way around the maze of halls until she reached a heavily armored door. Her blue cat eyes scanned the area until she spotted a large red button to the side. She leapt up and head-butted the thing and the doors slowly slid open.  
>With more guards at her heels, now arms with some of the experimented dogs, Subject XIII made her escape. She slid out the moment the door showed enough room for her to squeeze through. The guards were too late as the exit slid closed on them.<p>

She was free.

As she trotted around the streets she could not help but feel elated at the smell of fresh air. All was quiet; no more howlings or meowing loud yowls of panicky cats and dogs.  
>But first she needed to find a place to rest, and perhaps something to eat that would satisfy her hunger unlike the poor excuse of meals she received from that place they called a kennel. Subject XIII raised her head and sniffed the cool clear air; it seemed that having the remarkable sniffing prowess of a dog was useful after all. But now her sense of smell was a hundred times better than any animal now that she had both wolf and dog genetic makeup and her own strong nose as a cat.<p>

Her nose caught a slightly foul stench.

It smelled like garbage. An alley, no doubt. Still that was much better than a cage and at least it had some resources she could use to make herself comfortable for the night.  
>She followed her nose until she reached the dim alley. It was empty; no other animals round here to claim the territory.<br>After collecting enough soft materials she found lying around, the black cat settled down and licked herself clean before trying to get some rest.

It was not easy to relax; anything could happen. Suddenly, her nose picked up a familiar scent. A human was nearby!

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for helping out, Tifa." Shera said, smiling at the raven-haired woman who was busy placing the boxes on a high shelf. "Anytime. I'm always happy to help out." Tifa said humbly as she stepped down from the stood she had been standing on.<p>

Shera chuckled; typical Tifa. "It's getting late though. Why don't you head home now and take these snacks with you for your dog." Shera handed her friend a bag of cold cuts and Tifa laughed. "I'm sure he'll love these. Thanks Shera!"

Tifa left the store and waved Shera goodnight before heading home. She did not live too far away so she felt that it was no trouble to just walk back.

The night was oddly cold tonight. Strange, since it had been warm earlier that day. Tifa merely shrugged it off and continued on her way.  
>However after several minutes Tifa wished she had brought her car along. The streets were just too dim and quiet at night. A loud crash made Tifa jump and tense; she raised her fist, ready to put her martial arts training to use in case somebody intended to mess with her.<p>

All was quiet until another crash disturbed the quiet evening.

Tifa gulped, her instincts telling her to walk away now. Curiosity won her over and she followed the crashes into the alley. She knew this was most likely a bad idea, but she was already knee-deep in. What possessed her to even check what made those loud noises, she did not know but what she did know was that whatever it was, it was either friendly or it was going to kill her.

Another crash resounded and a garbage can fell to the ground in front of Tifa, making her jump. She braced herself for an attack.

Instead she heard the sound of padded feet. Tifa looked closer and a white cat popped its head from around the corner. She sighed in relief and chuckled to herself. "It's just a cat." She bent down and stared at the animal.  
>The cat glared at her, clearly not trusting of humans. "Come on, I won't hurt you." Tifa said gently, placing a hand down towards the cat. The feline his and swiped its claws at her hand. Tifa jumped and flinched at the painful attack. She glanced at the bag of snacks in her hand then changed her tactic. She opened the bag and took out a piece of cold cut. She showed the meat to the cat. "Hungry? Here, have some." Tifa carefully dropped the cold cut in front of the animal and stepped back a bit, giving the feline space.<p>

The stray sniffed at the offering then grabbed it with its jaws and chomped down, seemingly finishing the piece of meat in one gulp.

Tifa sighed in relief until the cat slowly approached her, moving away from the shadows. She gasped in surprise; the cat was huge. It was the size of the Savannah cat breed but it could not be a Savannah. This cat was pure white except for the black left paw.  
>The feline moved closer to her and sniffed the bag of cold cuts. Tifa frowned as she mused to herself before sighing in defeat; her dog will just have to deal with it. She opened the bag and placed it in front of the large cat.<br>Immediately the white feline dug in. Tifa noticed how fast it was eating; how long had it been starving? A closer inspection revealed several healing scars on its body and it's fur, though it was a short-haired cat, was lessening.

"Poor thing. You've had it hard huh?" Carefully this time, Tifa reached a hand over to touch the cat's head.

It moved its head away, not liking the idea of being touched by a human. But surprisingly, the dark-haired human female seemed to understand and stopped trying to touch her cat continued to eat, having not had a decent meal in ages.  
>Tifa smiled at the animal then stood up. "You look after yourself now you hear? Bye." She then turned on her heels and left, heading home before it got any later.<p>

Subject XIII raised her head and looked out from the alley and watched as the human walked away. This was the first time a human acted so courteously towards her. Usually humans would just use her as a toy for some sick game or experiment. But this time, this human was polite enough to leave her food behind.  
>Still, humans were dangerous. She had better not let her guard down just because one gave her some nourishment; for all she knew it could be a trap to make her toss caution to the wind. Subject XIII was <em>not<em> returning to that hellhole she came from.

She returned to the alley and wolfed down every bit of the cold cuts she received from the human stranger.

* * *

><p>Barking greeted Tifa when she arrived home and closed the door behind her.<p>

A handsome black-and-white husky with blue eyes trotted over and pranced around her. Tifa chuckled. "Hey Noctis. Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" The husky tilted his head as if thinking about her question then barked, his curved tail wagging happily.  
>He suddenly began sniffing his owner, expecting some sort of present. Tifa chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry boy, no treats tonight." Noctis whined and stared at her with sad soulful dog eyes. The woman groaned. "No Noctis, you can't have a piece of the leftover turkey leg." The dog lowered himself to the floor, looking like a depressed puddle.<p>

The dog's owner frowned at him. "Come on boy, don't be like that. Besides if you eat too many cold cuts, you'll grow fat." Noctis barked in protest.

"Tell you what; I'll give you double helpings of your favorite liver-flavored dog food tonight, if you forgive me for not bringing home any treats. Deal?" Tifa said, chuckling at the husky's dramatic antics. Noctis' ears twitched at the offer then he lifted his head of the floor and stared up at his human.  
>Finally, he got back and lifted his right paw at Tifa. She giggled and placed her hand on his offered paw. "Alright, it's a deal then." She ruffled the dog's thick coat and walked into the kitchen.<p>

As she walked past, Noctis could not help but notice a strange smell on Tifa.

He trotted after her and sniffed at her again. Tifa noticed his behavior and raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it boy?" Noctis suddenly started barking and growling while his eyes glared at something.  
>Tifa looked down at her hand. "Oh. It's nothing. I got scratched by a cat, that's all." She said, brushing the scratch marks issue off.<br>Her dog snarled, clearly offended that some _cat_ would harm his human. Tifa shook her head. "It was only defending itself. Come on Noct boy. If you were a stray you wouldn't just trust any human right?" Noctis whined and growled in defeat.

"Don't worry boy, the cat didn't do any real harm. It actually looked really cute; it was all white with a left black paw and it had the prettiest blue eyes in the world." Tifa giggled, remembering the large feline she encountered in the alley.  
>Noctis growled when his master complimented the very bane of canine existence. Tifa laughed at him and scratched him behind the ear. "Oh Noctis old boy, are you jealous? It was just a stray, no need to get upset. Besides it was really cute. But it looked like somebody must have tortured it. Poor thing." Noctis snorted uncaringly. "Noctis, that's not very nice. Cats are living things just like you, just like me. What is it with dogs not liking cats anyway?"<p>

Noctis growled and huffed. He wished his human could understand what he was saying, because his answer was simple; cats were stuck up, lazy, rude, and ungrateful beings. Dogs care about their humans and would so anything for them, just like how he would do anything for his Tifa. But cats don't give a damn if anything happened to their humans.

Tifa sighed and placed Noctis' food bowl in front of him; it was now filled with large amounts of wet dog food. "You should try getting along with cats, Noctis. They're pretty cute you know." Noctis snorted again as he dug in. "_Yeah, until they grow up into spoiled chew toys,_" He responded in his head. If only Tifa could hear it.

* * *

><p>It was rather bright when Subject XIII awoke the next day. Her belly was full of those cold cuts but they should sustain her until she finds another source of food.<p>

The air held not smells of chemicals or the scent of other animals, or blood. This was freedom, just like she had wished. For now she needed to start out slow; she needed a stable place to stay and a way to find supplies of food for herself.  
>As long as she avoided humans and other animals, she would be well on her way. As she trotted down the sidewalk, her sharp enhanced eyes took in the scenery and the bright skies. It was so light and open, unlike the dim and dull look of the kennel. There was plenty of space to stretch her legs and she could walk for hours on end if she wanted to.<p>

She sniffed the ground, hoping to catch a whiff of something edible.

"Kitty!" Subject XIII jumped at the loud squeal and whipped around to face whatever was about to attack her. She froze when she saw the creature in front of her eyes. It was a human; but…it was too small to be a human. Yet it walked on two legs and had ten fingers and mats of fur on its head like a human.  
>Subject XIII knew what humans were like, but this one was so tiny compared to the other humans she had seen in her lifetime. Why was this human so small? And it looked a little plump and had a big smile on its face.<p>

The tiny human toddled over and the cat stepped back. She had to make a getaway, but the look on the human's face rooted her to the spot. She had never seen a human make such a happy expression before; it was not malicious but rather it looked so innocent.  
>Even her sharp nose could not smell anything rotten. This tiny human smelled clean and pure and its body looked so soft and vulnerable and it walked like a wobbly kitten.<p>

Realization hit the white cat.

The human was not just tiny. It was a human kit. She had never seen what human kits looked like; she had always assumed they were like their bigger counterparts, but instead what she saw here was a small-sized gigantic lump of flesh instead of a malicious monster.  
>The human kit came closer finally and wobbled a bit before placing its chubby hands on Subject XIII's head. The cat was not completely frozen; the touch was so soft, nice, and pleasant.<br>The human kit's hands handled her thin layer of fur so softly, and it felt more comfortable than the soft abandoned mattresses she slept on last night.

The human kit giggled and the sound was shocking; it was like a tiny chime ringing in her keen ears.

Weren't humans cruel creatures? Why was this one handling her so softly? She stood still and allowed this kit to touch her fur; it seemed that this creature had no idea what it was doing.  
>Could it be that humans only act out what they had been taught as kits? If so, she wondered how this human kit will turn out to be once it grows. Deep down she hoped it would never lose its soft touch or gentle hands.<p>

"Sweetie no!" "That animal is dirty." Subject XIII looked up and saw more humans approaching. They were larger like all the other humans but towered over the human kit.

The mother gently pulled her child away from the large stray cat and the toddler began crying in protest. The mother cooed the child but the father kicked at the animal. "Shoo! Scat!" Subject XIII hissed; she had never seen such a difference before.  
>It seems that this male human was teaching its kit how to dispose of animals. The human kit continued to cry and reached its hands out for the cat.<br>The mother frowned at her husband. "Don't do that! Let the poor animal be!" Her husband groaned. "It's just a cat." "It's living isn't it? Leave it alone; it meant no harm." His wife retorted and brought the child into her arms. "Say bye sweetie. We have to go home now." She allowed her child one last look at the large cat and the toddler sobbed and waved sadly. "Bye bye kitty…"

The family turned and walked away, leaving the white cat staring after them.

Was this how humans were? They were more complex than she thought. The male had been intent on getting rid of her but his mate objected to his ways. And the human kit seemed upset to leave. Subject XIII felt her ears lower down the back of her head. She was confused; what were humans? Were they good or bad? Beasts or gentle giants? Friends or foes?

The cat shook her head and brought herself back to focusing on the task at hand. She still needed to find a place that could provide food and shelter.

It did not take long for her nose to pick something up again. She huffed; all she could smell were humans. They were everywhere.

Before she could ignore the nasty stench, she was stopped by a familiar voice. "I won't say it again. Please step aside." The cat recognized that voice even though she had heard it only last night. Curious, she trotted over to the sound and saw her, the human who left her cold cuts to her last night. The white cat glared at the scene suspiciously. The female human seemed hostile and defensive as she faced two larger male humans.

Tifa glared at the two men warningly. "I will say it again just one more time; _please_ move." The two men glared back at her arrogantly. The moved closer to her. "Not a chance sweetheart. No way we're gonna let ourselves be ordered around my some little girl!" His partner huffed in agreement. "Yeah! That's right. Now why don't _you_ move aside before we actually tear ya apart."  
>Tifa was losing patience; these men had been causing trouble at the café she worked at and she all but kicked them out but now as she had been walking home from work, the two vengeful men started teaming up on her.<p>

They cracked their knuckles, trying to intimidate the dark-haired woman, but Tifa moved not an inch.

"Oh you think you're tough babe?" One of the men taunted, crossing his arms over his burly chest. Tifa glared even more fiercely. "I'm tough enough." The men laughed at her and exchanged amused expressions. "Pft…! Right, babe. Whatever floats your boats."  
>Tifa scoffed and moved to the side but they blocked her again. The woman groaned. "Don't test me; you're getting on my nerves right now."<p>

"Oh whatcha gonna do? Beat us up with those skinny arms?"

"Hah!"

Once again, Tifa tried to move to the side but this time one of the dup grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm away and the man glared. "Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?"  
>The both of them made a move to grab her together but she stepped back, making them stumble. One of them recovered faster and grabbed her from behind. Tifa stomped on his foot then elbowed his gut before she grabbed his arm and threw him down onto the pavement.<p>

The other aimed a punch at her but Tifa stepped to the side then kneed him in the stomach before she twisted his arm and sent him down onto the pavement along with his friend.  
>She sighed then turned to walk away; she had wasted enough time already. She almost did not notice one of the duo was now back on his feet. His friend then joined him…<p>

A loud cry made Tifa jump and whirl around.

The two men screamed as a flash of white descended on them like a storm. Their faces received harsh scratches and their arms got bitten to the point that they were now bleeding.  
>"Fucking hell!" "Get it off!" They yelled, trying to throw off whatever was attacking them. Tifa's eyes widened with recognition when she saw a black left paw.<p>

The white blur moved to the men's backs then bit down on their rear, tearing off a piece of their pants. The two troublemakers growled and ran off, screaming down the street.  
>Tifa approached her apparent rescuer then bent down to look at it. "I never thought I'd see you again." She said to the large white cat.<br>The animal looked at her with a blank expression which turned into one of intrigue. Carefully, Tifa reached out to touch the cat's head. This time, it did not shy away. It's fur was softer then she thought; it made her smile.

Deciding to try her lucky, Tifa picked the cat up in her arms then grunted. "You're a heavy one!" She joked lightly; it was no surprise since the cat was a big one.

Subject XIII had been impressed with how the human had handled herself in such a situation. And to think that humans even attack one of their own. Though in truth, Subject XIII had no idea what had come over her; she had been merely observing from a distance when she suddenly felt something inside her snap. A sudden instinctual urge to run in and attack the female's opponents.  
>Perhaps it was the canine DNA's influence; dogs did like to look after their humans after all. The cat mentally cursed.<p>

Tifa stared at the cat for a moment before making up her mind. "Hey, you look tired. Want to come home with me?"

Subject XIII's ears perked. Did the human just offer her shelter? She thought about it for a moment. Perhaps it would be a good idea; this human smelled pure enough and she seemed to have food. She supposed it was better than staying in an alley to forage on garbage. The cat meowed and lifted a paw up towards the human who was carrying her.

Tifa chuckled. "Alright then. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Noctis barked when he heard Tifa arrive home. As usual, he trotted over to greet her but froze when he saw something white in her arms.<p>

Tifa smiled at her faithful husky. "Hey Noctis. Guess what? We'll be having a guest staying over with us." She showed him the large puff of white and it moved; it turned around to reveal a feline face.  
>Noctis growled and barked loudly. Tifa frowned. "Noctis! No! Bad boy! This cat is our guest, so you should be nice to…"<br>She paused then lifted the cat up so she could see between its legs. After, she looked at Noctis again. "Her. Be nice to her." Tifa then placed the huge white female cat on the couch and stroked her head. Noctis barked in protest at the action.

Tifa shook her head at him then went into the kitchen. "Be nice okay?"

Once she was out of sight, Noctis sprang up on two paws on the couch and snarled at the cat's face. The white feline stared at him blankly then leaned forward to sniff him before she started licking her fur clean. The husky blinked then growled more menacingly.  
>The cat ignored him and lifted up her leg to lick it thoroughly until she was sure it was nice and clean. Irritated with the cat's lack of response, Noctis barked loudly.<p>

Tifa returned from the kitchen with a plate of leftover turkey leg.

She frowned at the scene before her and put the plate down on the couch before yanking Noctis away gently. "Noctis! Behave! I know you dogs don't like cats but it's rude to attack a guest." Noctis growled then his eyes widened when Tifa gave the turkey leg to the cat. He whined and barked, throwing a tantrum.

The cat munched on the scrumptious meat, practically tearing it apart out of hunger. Tifa stroked her fur and smiled. "You were really hungry weren't you? It's the least I can do for you; after all you saved me back there." Tifa's words made the husky pause. The cat _saved_ his human? How was the even possible? Cats were spoiled balls of fur, they would not care about the humans, only the food they get.

Still, the white cat seemed grateful as she wolfed down the entire turkey leg until only the bone was left. Tifa chuckled and Noctis felt himself shudder; it seems that his owner has taken a liking to this huge cat.  
>His assumptions were proven correct when Tifa said, "How about we give you a name?" The cat stared at her oddly. Stupid animal, Noctis thought to himself, resisting the urge to turn the furball into a chew toy on the spot. Suddenly, Tifa snapped her fingers, an idea ringing in her head. "I got it! How about…Lightning." The cat seemed confused. The young woman giggled and explained, "That's what we'll call you from now on. Lightning. You're fast and your eyes look so electrical. It reminds me of a light storm."<p>

Noctis snorted. Lightning? Pathetic.

The cat suddenly walked up to Tifa cautiously then nudged her hand. She smiled at the animal then stroked her fur. "You're welcome, Lightning."  
>Noctis whined in dismay. How was he going to be able to live now with a <em>cat<em> in the house hogging his human's attention? Tifa placed the cat down on the couch, announcing she was going to take a shower. This left the cat and dog alone with each other. Noctis snarled at the home wrecker.

"Let's get something straight here, kitty. This is _my_ terf and my human. Cross the line and you'll be nothing but cotton balls by the end of the week."

"Then we're on the same page, pup. As long as you keep your mating instincts away from me, we should get along just fine."

Noctis snarled and walked away; cats were fuller of themselves than he thought. Mating instincts? With a cat? The feline had to get her head out of the clouds.  
>Then again, Noctis did have to—albeit reluctantly—admit that the cat did smell rather enticing. Strangely she smelled vaguely canine beneath that feline stink. The husky brushed it off; it seems that the frustration was getting to him.<p>

He hoped Tifa made the right choice in keeping that thing with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I especially enjoyed writing how Noctis seemed to get jealous of the newcomer and now he has to share the house with her.<strong>

**Lightning, unlike Noctis, is unfamiliar with human terms and phrases since she was a stray that was kept in a kennel. Noctis however is a pet and therefore is more familiar with how humans think and how humans addresses things.**

**This arc has the same cast as the Funny Pair arc. So expect to see them again soon.**

**And to avoid confusion, Lightning is still very much a cat. But with canine genetics implanted in her by Hojo, she is now able to pro-create with canines since in the real world cats and dogs are not compatible to have an offspring even if they do mate; nothing will happen. It is because of the difference in their genetic makeup.**

**However, Lightning was altered to be compatible with a canine and now it is possible for an offspring to be made between her and a dog or wolf. However Hojo's purposes for this is to create and train biological weapons.**

**Lightning is indeed a biological weapon like the rest of the other animals she had been imprisoned with. But more sinister plans are taking action and Lightning had managed to escape before she could be a part of it. Wonder what will happen to this rivaled pair? Let me know if you would like to know.  
>Before I leave you now I would like to answer a question one of my readers asked me about the new arc; Queen of the Night.<strong>

**The question was: Why isn't Noctis a vampire (or in that story's case; vampyre) if Lightning had bitten him?**

**The answer is because in that world, Vampyres' fangs and venom functions like a snake's. They use their venom to only incapitate their victims so they would be able to drink their blood. However, if they just bite and not drink the person's blood then the venom would spread until the person becomes a vampyre themselves.  
>But in the world of that story, turning a person into a vamyre is a process; the vampyre must inject enough venom into the person in order for them to be full vampyre. But in Lightning's situation, she was able to break free and fight back before her attacker could inject anymore venom into her system which leaves her only partially a vampyre.<strong>

**Lightning, unlike other vampyres learned how to control her venom so she may drink somebody's blood without having to inject venom into the person. However biting a person in such a way would turn them into vassals.**

**Lightning bit Noctis but avoided injecting vampyre venom into him but that labeled Noctis as her vassal (though this was an accident since Lightning was trying to avoid biting him). Now as her vassal, Noctis is immune to blood loss since his purpose as a vassal is to provide nourishment for his vampyre; in other words he is like Lightning's personal blood bank.**

**Because of this, Noctis regains blood as soon as he loses some to Lightning when she drinks from him. This is made possible due to the connection between vampyre master and their chosen vassal. But this also means that only the vassal's blood can satisfy the vampyre's blood cravings.**

**The vassal can be turned into a vampyre if their master vampyre or any other vampyre injects venom into them. But in Lightning and Noctis' case at the moment, she does not plan on injecting him with anything whatsoever.**

**I hope that answers your questions. Ask me some more questions if any of you are confused about anything and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I make.**

**Until then…**


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer:**** It has been a while since I worked on this one so I wanted to work on another chapter for it. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXIII: Walk in the Park**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance **

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Zack**

**Pair: Lightis, CloTi**

**Notes: It was a nice day and the perfect time for a walk outside.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Funny Pair arc**

* * *

><p>"Wake up you three." Tifa coaxed her three sleeping pets on the doggy bed. "Come on now, it's a nice day. Wanna take a walk outside?" She said. Her husky, Noctis lifted his head and yawned before sniffing his owner's hand and licking it in greeting.<p>

Tifa pet his head then gently tapped the white cat's head with a finger. "Wake up kitty; we're going for a walk." She said. The large white cat opened her eyes and stretched sideways, revealing her one black paw. The kitten snuggled against her side twitched then woke up in an instant. The little creature toddled over to her human and snuggled her hand.

Tifa giggled. "Good morning to you too, Serah. Maybe you can help me get your sister and Noctis out of bed so we can take a nice long stroll in the park." Serah squeaked then walked over to her older sister and began to use her little teeth to yank on her sister's ear.

Noctis chuckled when Lightning growled in annoyance at her kitten sister. The dog yawned again and stretched his body before greeting his owner properly this time. Tifa held out a hand and Noctis placed his paw on it, shaking hands in greeting. "Good boy." Tifa praised and ruffled his fur. The husky barked.  
>Lightning walked out off the bed with Serah at her tail. Tifa stroked their head. "Breakfast time you three. Afterwards, we can go for a walk." Noctis barked and wagged his tail.<p>

Serah waddled around excitedly and Lightning just cleaned her fur.

Tifa had to giggle at the different personalities each of her pets had. It was always so fun when they were around; it was like they understood her in more ways than one.  
>Serah was very much still a kitten and she was growing well. Lightning was an amazing big sister, always looking out for the kitten whenever she somehow managed to get into tight spots. Noctis was a good brother to Serah and also an amazing love match to Lightning—much to Tifa's surprise.<p>

She could not count how many times she had caught the cat and dog stealing glances at each other; and action that seemed so oddly human, and meeting each other behind her back for a romantic rendezvous.

When she explained this to Aerith, her vet friend could only gape and ask I she was joking, to which Tifa would shake her head and look at her seriously in the eyes.  
>Aerith found it to be some sort of phenomenon; a cat and dog choosing each other as a mate. In truth Tifa just found it sweet; after all even animals can have 'star-crossed' romances. Could they? She could not help but wonder as she poured the wet food into the animals' bowls.<p>

As the pets dug into their breakfast, Tifa went to fetch the specially customized three-way leash. Zack had created the three-way leash with one big harness that fits Noctis perfectly while the other two harnesses were smaller and fit the size of Serah and Lightning. Serah's harness was the smallest though Zack promised to change the size once Serah got bigger.

Tifa laughed to herself as she recalled the first day she tried it on the pets on their first walk outside together. People had stared at them oddly since on the three-way leash was a husky dog and on either side of him were two white cats; the sight was strange to behold, but precious nonetheless. Some people even commented how sweet the scene looked.

Once Tifa returned to the kitchen, the trio had finished their breakfast. Lightning was cleaning Serah's fur as always and Tifa snickered at the sight of Noctis licking Lightning's white coat. Strange family, she admitted. But very precious and adorable.

Noctis caught sight of the special leash in his human's hand and barked excitedly, ready for his walk. Serah opened her mouth but only a tiny squeak came out; she had yet to have her 'first meow' as Zack had called it. And apparently, Lightning seemed to be waiting for it as well.  
>"Calm down boy, just let me get ready." Tifa said and placed the collar on the couch before stroking the heads of her three furry housemates.<p>

She dashed upstairs to get ready for a walk in the park.

As she did so, Noctis turned to the cats and pressed his nose against Lightning's smaller one. The white female cat purred and licked his muzzle while Serah wandered off to play underneath the couch. "I was actually torn between sleeping in with you but you know how I can't resist a walk outside in this weather." Noctis said, his tail wagging.  
>Lightning placed her only black paw on his muzzle and nipped him there. The husky rolled onto his back in a submissive gesture while Lightning walked around him to purr against the soft fur on his well. Noctis felt his leg twitch before it started kicking at the air. Lightning's purring grew louder as she licked the fur of his chest.<p>

Noctis ran his tongue up her head in response then nipped her ear playfully.

Tifa returned downstairs, ready to head out then froze at the bottom of the stairs when she caught sight of Noctis and Lightning stealing a moment. The dog and cat noticed her then rolled back up to their feet. The woman shook her head. _"Now I've seen everything…"_

"Where is Serah?" Tifa asked, looking around. Noctis trotted over to the couch and barked. The white kitten slinked out from underneath and rejoined the little party. "Silly kitten." Tifs cooed, tapping Serah's little pink nose. The kitten squeaked and playfully chased after her human's finger.  
>Noctis barked, reminding Tifa of the walk.<br>"Okay, okay. Give me a second." Tifa grabbed the special leash and placed the harnesses on the three pets.

Once they were on, Noctis moved forward, nearly throwing Tifa off in his excitement. Lightning meowed and his typical behavior and Serah stuck her tiny pink tongue out in amusement. Tifa shook her head and led the pets outside.

* * *

><p>The three pets were clearly enjoying the stroll outside in this nice weather. It was not too hot or too cold and there was a nice gentle breeze to balance out the warmth of the sun.<p>

Serah toddled after her sister and dog-brother, trying to keep in pace with them. Tifa tried not to gush at how adorably tiny Serah looked with that tiny harness on while standing next to her older sister and Noctis. The cats were oddly smart but Zack found it to be a convenience since it would give Tifa less trouble if she were to tell the cats what were the do's and don'ts.  
>And indeed it truly was a convenience as Lightning preferred being by herself, cleaning Serah, or just staying close to Noctis.<p>

It was amusing how two animals that were said to be mortal enemies got along so well to the point that they were practically married to each other now.

The park was lovely and green; it just calmed Tifa and her animals down. The whole scenery made them feel relaxed but little Serah was eager to play in the grass instead. Lightning stepped on the kitten's tail lightly to keep her from wandering away despite fact that she still had her harness on. Tifa chuckled; Lightning was smarter than any cat she had ever encountered. It surprised her how protective she was of the little white kitten sister.

Tifa settled down on a bench to take in the scene of the park. Noctis laid down beside the bench with Lightning right beside him while Serah attempted to pounce on her sister's and dog-brother's tails in play.

"The air smells good doesn't it?" Noctis asked, panting happily. Lightning had to agree; and it was much nicer scene to look at than the alley she and Serah used to live in.  
>Feeling playfully, Noctis nipped Lightning's ear, making her meow in annoyance. "Stop that." "Make me, cat." Noctis teased and licked her face, slobbering her. Lightning shook herself off and rubbed her face with her paw.<p>

Serah finally managed to capture her older sister's tail under her tiny paws. However, in her excitement, she bit down on her prize and Lightning yowled when she felt tiny teeth sink into her tail. Tifa heard and looked down at the pets. Serah had bitten down on her sister's tail.

"Serah. That wasn't very nice. Lightning's tail isn't a toy." Tifa could not help but laugh a bit as she lectured the white kitten.

Serah stared at her human with innocent blue eyes, her tiny teeth still clamped around Lightning's tail. The older cat let out a meow that sounded like a groan of displeasure. Noctis barked, clearly amused at what had just transpired.  
>Lightning smacked her black paw against her mate's snout, earning a whimper of apology. Still, she could hear Noctis laugh at her lightly.<p>

Tifa carefully pulled the kitten away until she finally let go of her older sister's tail. However as soon as the pet owner released her gentle hold on the tiny furball, Serah began her chase-tails game all over again.

"Tifa?" The woman lifted her head and flushed, standing upright in an instant, surprising the three animals. "Cloud! Uh…hey! I didn't expect to see you here." She greeted.  
>Lightning and Noctis stared up at their human with blank expressions on their faces. Serah had put her playing on hold to stare at Cloud curiously.<p>

The blonde man smiled. "Yeah. I was just…taking a walk and I recognized these three." The nodded at Noctis, Lightning, and little Serah. Tifa chuckled. "Yeah, they do pretty much stand out. Strange family I know." Cloud nodded in agreement. "How's the…mated life treating Noctis?" He asked.  
>The raven-haired woman smirked. "Oh he's obviously loving it. He can't seem to keep himself away from Lightning for a minute."<p>

Noctis' left her twitched and Lightning pressed herself against his side, seemingly embarrassed.

Tifa sat down on the bench and invited Cloud over. He sat beside her.  
>While the two humans talked, Lightning nipped Noctis' fur and the husky licked her head in response. After a while, the cat got up and pawed at Tifa's leg.<br>Her human looked down at her and the cat meowed, looking towards some bushes nearby. Tifa realized what she was trying to say and unlatched her from the harness. Lightning trotted over to the bushes to take care of what Aeirth dubbed as 'kitty business'.

Lightning sniffed around the ground, looking for a good place to relieve herself…

"Lightning. What a surprise." The white cat jumped and turned around, her back arched in a defensive posture. A black and brown cat approached her.  
>She hissed. "Cid, Rygdea. Why are you here?" The two male cats looked at each other. "We go everywhere, remember? Now what are <em>you<em> doing here?" Cid, the black male cat asked, circling the younger female cat.  
>Lightning growled. "None of your business." The brown cat Rygdea purred smugly. "So does that mean that wasn't your human I just saw on the bench?"<p>

Cid seemed taken aback and stared at Lightning. "Humans? You said you hated humans."

Lightning growled and turned away from the male cats. "That's none of your business. And I'd leave if I were you." Cid frowned. "I want to know why you're suddenly staying with a human. They are dangerous, remember?" "Not this one." Lightning disagreed.  
>Rygdea scoffed. "What about Serah? Wasn't she important?" Lightning snarled at the brown cat. "She is! And Serah is in good hands! She is doing much better than before."<p>

Cid frowned even more. "Is she now?" Lightning snarled at him. "I would appreciate it if you both left."

Cid and Rygdea blocked her off. "Hey now, is that any way to treat only friends?" The brown cat said, feeling rather offended by Lightning's cold shoulder. "You were never friends." Lightning said bluntly. Cid grabbed her by the scruff. "No, we were friends Lightning! All four of us were like a family, remember that?"

"… That was no family, Cid. That was just… We were nothing but scavengers and we acted nothing like family."

"And you think you're all better than us now because you have a human?"

"No. I'm still the same, but what matters most is Serah has a better life now."

Cid scowled in disgust. Humans were disgusting insignificant worms. What happened to Lightning to make her even consider befriending a human?  
>"You're not the same Lightning from before. You've changed and I don't think it's for the better." Cid said, standing firmly. Rygdea remained silent, knowing this was personal for his companion. "You've grown well. You're a fine cat now, Lightning. I…" Cid sighed, trailing off.<p>

Lightning snorted at him.

"You can come back with us. If you really think Serah's safe with the human then you can leave her there and you can come back with us." Rygdea suggested, breaking the silence.  
>Lightning looked away. "No." Cid moved closer to her. Lightning glared at him, not at all pleased with his actions. "Come back with me Lightning. It's better to be free than some human's toy."<p>

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"This isn't like you at all."

"You're wrong. I just found a home."

The two cats stepped forward then shrunk back in an instant. Lightning looked beside her; Noctis was at her side, having wondered what had happened to her.  
>Noctis nosed Lightning gently. "You okay?" "Yeah. I was just about to head back." Lightning said, not taking her eyes of the two cats.<br>They stared in disbelief. Noctis pressed his nose against Lightning's head and nudged her back to where Tifa was. Cid finally arched his back. "What is this?" He hissed.

Lightning was not in the least bit intimidated. "He's a dog. Or did you forget what dogs looked like?"

Noctis took a good look at the two cats. One was a messy brown cat with long fur and the other was a pure black cat with fur was a bit cleaner than the other cat's.  
>Lightning seemed familiar with them. However by what he could see, the black cat was not at all happy with seeing Lightning beside a dog.<p>

Noctis nudged Lightning again. "We should go before Tifa gets worried." His mate nodded. "Right."

Before they could leave the bush, Lightning was yanked back by her back leg. Noctis whirled around and glared at the culprit. Lightning snarled and swiped her claws at Cid's face.  
>The black cat growled and pawed his face. "Lightning…! He's a <em>dog<em>! What are you doing with him?" "He belongs to the human." She answered simply in a blunt tone that suggested the answer should have been obvious.

Lightning moved away from the black male cat and Noctis licked her head comfortingly. "Dogs can't be our friends, Light! You know that!" Rygdea implored. Lightning shook her head. "He's not a friend." She looked up at Noctis, "He's…he's my mate."

Cid's fur stood up on end completely. "A _dog_? What does he have to offer that I do not?" Lightning gave him an odd look. "That is like asking what is the difference between a flower and a plant."  
>"Dogs are filthy animals!" Cid hissed. "So are we." Lightning retorted. "You're nothing like the Lightning I knew. You're not the same." Cid growled and the white can hissed at him. "I am the same. I just have a place to call home now. Not all humans are the same Cid…I learned the hard way."<p>

Noctis watched silently. Lightning turned to him and nudged him out of the bush along with herself.

Cid glared at the dog's tail. What did the filthy mutt have that would make _Lightning_ of all cats admit that he was a mate to her? It was against nature's law!  
>The black cat hissed and pounced, digging his claws into the husky's back. Noctis yelped and rolled around the grass to dislodge the black ball of fur. Lightning jumped up and nabbed Cid by the fur of his back and yanked him off.<p>

The two cats lunged at each other, scratching and biting wildly.

Noctis moved to jumped into the fray but Rygdea blocked his path. The husky snarled and pounced. The cat and dog wrestled to the ground. Cid swiped his claws, slashing Lightning's cheek and received a bloodier scratch on his shoulder. Lightning slinked around him and bit down on his neck harshly. The black cat yowled until Lightning caught sight of Rygdea digging his fangs into Noctis' front leg.  
>Lightning let go of her opponent and grabbed the brown cat's shoulder in between her own fangs and yanked him off the husky's bleeding front leg.<p>

Tifa jumped at the sound of yowling and snarling. She looked towards the bush and ran over. "Lightning! Noctis!" Cloud followed her, concerned by her panicked tone.  
>Serah squeaked and attempted to follow the two humans but was held back by her harness and the leash that was tied to the bench.<p>

Tifa and Cloud ran to where the white cat and husky disappeared to then both froze at the shocking scene occurring before them.  
>Lightning was being attacked by a black male cat but was immediately saved by Noctis when he merely grabbed the crazed feline and threw him to the side. A brown cat scratched the dog's muzzle but was tackled by Lightning and was held down by the neck with her fangs.<p>

Cid noticed the two humans and yowled. "Rygdea, retreat! Humans!" Lightning caught sight of Tifa and willingly let the brown cat go. Rygdea dashed towards Cid and the two strays hissed at the humans. Cloud ran at them. "Get lost furballs! Scat!" The strays ran off.

Noctis limped over to Tifa and bowed his head apologetically. Lightning stood back, shame tugging at her. Tifa held her hand out to the white cat. "Come on girl, it's okay. We have to treat those scratches; they look pretty bad."  
>Lightning obeyed and limped back with Noctis. Serah was squeaking up a storm when she reunited with her older sibling and began licking Lightning's wounds then Noctis'. Tifa placed the harnesses back on the cat and dog. "We better see Aerith now. Come on you three." She said gently.<p>

The trio followed and Cloud walked beside Tifa. "What was that about?" The woman shook her head. "I don't know. That has never happened before." She glanced at the white cat and her husky. They seemed to look sorry for getting into a fight.

With a smile, Tifa stopped and bent down to speak with the two. "Hey, chin up okay? I'm not mad at you two. I may not know what happened back there or why, but I'm just glad you're not hurt that badly. Aerith will look after these, alright?" She gently held Noctis' hurt leg then placed it back down carefully. The pair let out a low whining sound.

* * *

><p>"A fight with two stray cats?" Aerith seemed surprise when she heard the story.<p>

Noctis and Lightning lay on the operating table, their wounds bandaged. Serah was busy playing with the hem of Cloud's pants.  
>Zack whistled at the tale. "Animals sure are more mysterious than we thought huh? So these two male cats just attacked Lightning and Noctis both?" Tifa nodded, stroking her husky's head gently. Noctis licked her hand in response before slumping down besides Lightning.<p>

"That's what we saw at least. Those two looked like some tag team." Cloud said, gesturing at the husky and cat.

Aerith shook her head. "If only we could understand what animals were thinking… Well, Noctis and Lightning will be just fine. The scratches will heal so just make sure they don't get into any fights, even if they did not start it." Tifa nodded. "Thanks as always Aerith." She said gratefully and called the two pets over.  
>Noctis and Lightning carefully hopped off the table and walked over, ready to have their harnesses placed back on. Serah squeaked and Cloud picked her up.<p>

The party was silent on the way back to Tifa's place. Once in a while, Tifa would glance at Cloud and flush.

Noctis and Lightning exchanged knowing looks at their human's expressions. Finally, Noctis had to ask. "Who were those cats?" Lightning was silent for a moment until Tifa led them into the house. She invited Cloud to sit on the couch and allowed the animals into the backyard.  
>Noctis followed his mate over to the tree and sat beside her. Lightning slumped down onto the grass. "Those two are called Cid and Rygdea. They're strays I met months ago. Serah and I stayed with their little group for a while since they kept us fed by stealing food from humans."<p>

"What made you leave?"

"… The fittest survived in that little cat clan. Nobody cared if a friend was caught or got ran over by a human vehicle."

"Cid seemed a little possessive."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Noctis huffed; why let a stray cat make him feel jealous? Lightning didn't mind that her mate was a dog, right? The white cat stretched and pressed up against Noctis' fur. "Wait, one more question. Did you really mean it when you told Cid I was…you know…your mate?" He asked, trying not to let an embarrassed whine escape him.  
>Lightning seemed to smirk. "That's what we are, aren't we? Unless I misinterpreted something…" "No! No, I mean…we <em>are<em>. I just thought you wouldn't want to admit it openly."

Lightning rolled onto her back and touched her paws to his muzzle. "Is there a law that states something like this isn't allowed? If the humans don't mind it, then why should anyone else?" Noctis panted happily and pressed his wet nose against the cat's furry belly, making her meow in response.

Serah watched from behind the glass door and squeaked, getting the humans' attention. Cloud and Tifa followed the kitten's stare and chuckled. "Strange. But cute."Tifa said. Cloud smiled in agreement. "Yeah. Cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once more for reading Chronicles; it just keeps getting even more fun and exciting writing these stories and because so much inspiration has been flowing into my head lately.<strong>

**Now I was asked in the comments if the new arc "Unleashed" was a different version of Funny pair. And if Unleashed will be the new Funny Pair instead.**

**Well to answer your question; no. Unleashed is a new arc and it is not a new version. It just happened to have the same cast of characters that Funny Pair has and it also happens to be an animal Lightis story as well. I will continue the Funny Pair arc as well so for those of you who likes this arc, not to worry. Nothing is getting replaced.**

**Anyway, thank you for stopping by to read I hope you liked it and understood the little bit of new information on Lightning's life as a stray cat before she met Noctis.**

**Ask me questions if you want to and I will answer them as best as I can in the next chapter I make. See you again!**

**Until then…**


	34. Chapter XXXIV: Bloodlust Vengeance

**Disclaimer:**** I decided to do this arc again. Aside from the Lonely Queen arc, this seems to be the second favorite of readers so far. So enjoy this treat! Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXIV: Bloodlust Vengeance **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Dark Romance **

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: He hated seeing her look so doubtful and depressed; it was not like her. How he hated those who made her lose herself, and those who made her doubt **_**him**_**. They will not take her away from him. He vows to resolve all with bloodlust vengeance.**

**CAUTION: Dark Prompto, Dark/split personality Noctis, Mysterious Lightning, much swearing, torture and murder scene. Part of the Obsession arc.**

* * *

><p>How boring.<p>

This meeting was making Lightning feel bored to the point that she was becoming as bad as Noctis when it came to sleeping during meetings. Still, she resisted the urge to do so.  
>Everybody had been in this dull meeting room for hours now, discussing important topics on end; but in Lightning's personal opinion, if this meeting was so important then she would not be close to falling asleep at any moment.<p>

Her mind instead wandered back to the time Noctis made a bold move and decided to stay at her place, even when they others came to visit.

As she predicted, they were cautious of him and suspicious of his visit. When they asked him why he was there, Noctis merely answered with, "Just visiting my sweetheart."  
>Lightning had said nothing but the gang threw Noctis wary glances which she was sure her obsessed husband noticed but did not mention he did. Serah seemed to be the only one who understood what was happening and treated Noctis like she always did; as a good brother-in-law. Noctis, though it did not seem obvious, was grateful that Serah understood enough. It was for this reason that he would not dare harm her, aside from the fact that it would upset Lightning if he did.<p>

When they left, the gang whispered words of caution to Lightning. She merely nodded at them as she bid them farewell.

Once they were gone, only then Noctis expressed his disgust with their distrustful nature towards him. Lightning cooled him down with a mere touch and he settled back down on the couch, taking her with him. He had hardly let her move around without him stuck to her.

Lightning snapped out of her daydream and tried to focus on the meeting that was happening here and now. Amodar did not seem to notice her spacing and she relaxed slightly.  
>The man speaking upfront continued to speak, going on and on until Lightning was sure she would draw out her weapon and shoot him down or at least grab some tape to shut him up. She sighed and rested her head on her knuckles.<p>

Amodar noticed the soldier's expressions and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Farron, I'll give you the simple version of what he is saying later." Lightning chuckled and bit. "Thank you sir."

"I take it you were up all night, Farron?"

"More or less sir."

"Studying?"

"… Yes."

"And how is the research going?"

Lightning frowned. "Still not getting anywhere, to be honest." "Well don't worry; it will come to you sooner or later." Amodar reassured, "After all if you were able to make it this far, I'm sure Caelum will too." Lightning sighed. "Yeah. I plan on it."  
>She allowed herself to take in the rest of the meeting, knowing Amodar will just give her the rundown of it anyway after it was over. She mentally hoped somebody would fire the man speaking at the moment; he was hardly making any sense and did not seem to know how to get straight to the point.<p>

Once everybody was out of the meeting room, Amodar laughed as he approached the sergeant. "I did promise you the simple version, didn't I Farron?"

Lightning nodded and listened to have he had to say. Amodar suddenly frowned. "It was about that maniac that escape and killed himself. Remember him Farron?" How could she forget? The man tried to decapitate himself right in front of her and only ended up spilling his neck's guts everywhere.  
>Amodar continued. "They were trying to figure out what caused him to commit suicide. From what he learned of this guy is he was obsessed with being free and staying alive in order to kill people, not himself. You could say he…believed himself to be immortal. Sick bastard thought he was invincible. Now psychos like that only care for their own lives. So the question is; why did he kill himself if that were the case?"<p>

"I…wish I knew myself, Lieutenant." Lightning admitted, still feeling sick when she imagined the images in her mind. "We all do, Farron. Something must have scared the poor bastard." Amodar thought. Lightning shook her head; there was nothing there that could have scared him. Why would anything scare him when there was nothing?

_You should know that. Yours is the scariest glare ever._

Lightning shook her head. "You okay soldier?" Amodar asked. She nodded and stood upright. "My apologies Lieutenant. I think I'm off my game today." She admitted reluctantly. Amodar nodded. "That's fine. We actually have nothing to do except for paper work, and PSICOM is helping some of us investigate the current case. So you're allowed to leave if you would like." "I think I'll stay here sir. But I will leave about an hour early today." She said. The older man nodded in understanding and walked off.

With a sigh, Lightning strolled to the training room; she needed to let out some steam right now.

A computerized voice greeted her as she stepped into the middle of the room. She chose her level of difficulty on the holographic screen in front of her which disappeared as the challenge began.  
>She smirked as she took her blade out of its sheath and took up her battle stance.<p>

One by one the robotic opponents fell to the floor in a heap of metallic junk.

Lightning felt the adrenaline course through her and she could feel herself finally let loose from this stressful day. At least this dull day would not be a complete waste; she was brushing up on her skills and fighting prowess for next few hours past.

* * *

><p>Noctis frowned as he paced his room. He hated having nothing to do; especially when Lightning was out working. He grit his teeth in annoyance and continued to pace.<p>

The door to his room opened and Prompto stepped inside, grinning slyly. "Bored Noct?" "What of it?" The Caelum grunted. His blonde friend smirked. "I have some hot sluts over. They are _dying _to meet you. Maybe you'll enjoy a nice little blowjob from them; they are fucking good."  
>Noctis glared icily at the man. "For the millionth fucking time, Prompto! <em>No<em>! Fuck you and your sluts! I don't want them and I don't give two flying fucks if their services are free! Go get a blowjob yourself if you think they are fucking fantastic!"

"Quit being such an ungrateful bastard Noct!"

"_I_ am ungrateful? _You_ three are the ungrateful ones! I let you stay in _my_ mansion and this is how you use it? As a whore house! Fuck you three!"

"We're helping you fucking unwind! Just fuck one chick and I'll back off!"

"No! _You_ fuck a chick! On second thought, you three fuck those women you brought here then get the fuck out!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Finish your business and then get the fuck out of my mansion!"

Prompto bang his fist against the wall. "What the hell man! You can't do that!" "I can and I will! This is _my_ home, not yours and I can kick the three of you out! Now leave!"  
>The blonde man frowned deeply. "No way man! We're staying!" "You're not helping me at all! Now fuck those whores and get the fuck <em>out<em>!" Noctis yelled and all but kicked Prompto out of his bedroom. The blonde man growled then punched the wall as he left.

Noctis scoffed in disgust; he used to enjoy the bachelor life but now that he had Lightning, he had all he needed. She was his alone and that was everything he wanted and needed put together. He would be damned if he allowed some pathetic whore touch him and ruin the merchandise that only his wife was allowed to touch. Perhaps if the boys were not such idiotic pricks Lightning would not have divorced him!

He sighed and sat on his bed. Every waking moment Lightning was on his mind. Always. There was nothing he could do about it, nor did he want to do anything about it. He liked it that was and intended to keep it that way.

Noctis made a mental note to kick the boys out if they were still in this mansion after two hours. Because he was _dead serious_ when he said they should get out. He was tired of playing babysitter for those three; they should at least get their own place to live in instead of messing up his place. Noctis liked his house nice and clean and not full of disgusting soaked underwear.  
>If this went on anymore he would commit murder in front of the boys and perhaps castrate them in the process.<p>

He heard loud screams of pleasure and banging from outside. Noctis growled. "Imbeciles!" He cursed. Noctis tapped his fingers against the mattress, waiting for it to be over so he could kick everybody out of the mansion.

Once the noises died down, the Caelum sighed and stood up. He made his way to Prompto's room where he found the boys lying around enjoying themselves while three women caressed them. He ignored the six naked bodies and glared. "Had your fun? Now get out!"  
>Prompto stared at him in disbelief. "What? I thought you were kidding!" "I was <em>not<em> kidding Prompto. Now pick up your clothes and your sluts and get the fuck out of here. And please do clean up after yourselves; I am tired of being the maid of you all." He said nonchalantly and left the room.

The women stared after the dark man. He was the perfect description of tall, dark, and handsome.

Ignis noticed the women's gazes at his friend and sighed. "I apologized ladies, but he is a married man." Two of the men frowned and slumped while only one of them raised an eyebrow. In her mind, no pathetic wife could be able to match her wonderful succubus-like beauty. She was sure that within a few hours, she will be having that man in bed and screaming in pleasure with him before anyone knew it. Married man or not. And whoever his wife was, she would be nothing but a picture on the sidelines that would never be seen.

While everyone else was grumbling and cleaning the mess they made as well as getting ready to leave, the woman snuck off to find the dark man.

With a man like that at her mercy, she was sure to go places. He would not be able to resist the temptations she had to offer him.  
>He would enjoy every single moment she would have to offer and beg for more afterwards. And of course in return she too would be able to get more than just a magnificent fuck tonight. She licked her lips in anticipation.<p>

She opened what felt like the millionth door in this huge mansion. She finally found him standing there staring out the window.

Putting on her best seductive swag that no men had ever been able to refused. Even married men she managed to hookup with succumbed to her tempting body.  
>He sensed her approached and turned to look at her with a glare. "What the fuck do you want? Did you get lost or something?" He said rudely, rolling his eyes in annoyance.<p>

The woman pouted as she approached him and ran her hands down his chest. "I had the feeling you might need company tonight, handsome."

Noctis scoffed. "Get your filthy paws off me, woman!" He shoved her away but she smirked at him, clearly thinking he would give in to her.  
>She pressed herself up against him again. "Oh now don't be like that… I will give you the best time you ever had." "I had <em>even better<em>." Noctis growled, glaring angrily. The whore ran her hands up and down his muscled chest, which she would reveal to herself any moment now. "I am sure I can do much better. You're married right? I'm sure your wife can't do shit like I can…" She purred at him.

Noctis felt his blood boil with rage then he forced himself to calm down and smirked at the whore. "Well then…why don't you tell her that yourself?" His eyes then gazed at something past the woman's shoulder. She turned around and saw the figure that stood at the doorway of the bedroom.

Mysterious pink-tinted strawberry-blonde hair fell over a heart-shaped face that possessed the most electric-blue eye that anyone ever laid their eyes on.  
>The woman's figure was well-built and strong, her legs were long and toned to perfection and she seemed a lot taller than anyone ever encountered.<p>

"Having fun?" Lightning scoffed at Noctis. He smirked at her. "Not at all, sweetheart. This one was just leaving." He then shoved the whore away.

She stumbled from the shove and bumped into the strawberry-blonde woman._ This _was his wife? The woman looked anything but a wife; she was tall and towered over her completely!  
>Lightning stared down at the woman for a moment and the hooker felt her blood freeze. Something about her eyes looked so lethal. Her eyes were cold yet gorgeous.<p>

The hooker gulped and unconsciously laid a hand on the mysterious woman's bicep. Noctis forced himself not to attack the slut out of jealously for touching his wife.

Lightning's stare grew sterner when she suddenly felt her mind blackout. The woman gazed up at her as if she had been seduced into a trance. _"You must remember your place…" _Lightning felt her mind whispering. Suddenly, she shook her head and blinked. "_What did I…?_"  
>Ignis suddenly ran into the room, looking worried. Noctis nodded at him. "Good timing Ignis. Remove her." He gestured at the hooker and Ignis pulled her away from the soldier then led her outside where everyone else was waiting. Lightning stared at the floor and grit her teeth as if a migraine suddenly hit her.<p>

Noctis pulled her to him and took in her sweet scent. "This is a surprise. And here I was thinking would never come here again." "Just visiting." Lightning said, repeating the answer he gave her friends when they questioned him.

He chuckled and licked her neck. "That woman was beginning to annoy the fuck out of me. _Nobody_ is allowed to touch you except for myself. Not even another woman." He growled and ran his hands up Lightning's waist.  
>She sighed and rolled her neck. A cracking sound was heard and Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Has somebody been working out?" "There was nothing else to do at work today." Her husband smirked and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and slow began slipping off her white uniform vest. "Has the sergeant of my heart been working hard?"<p>

Lightning allowed him to take the vest off and groaned tiredly while he pulled off her gloves and then the black sleeve on her left arm.

"I took an early leave." She said, holding back a yawn and settled on the bed. Noctis joined her and pressed himself up against her sleepy form.  
>"I am touched you would come here to take a little nap break. Makes me feel extra special now." He teased, stroking the soldier's arm and admiring her strong bicep; something most women cannot accomplish, but Lightning could.<br>He pressed his lips against her shoulder and hummed in satisfaction. "Did you by any chance kick the boys out?" Lightning questioned. Noctis chuckled darkly. "I did. I was getting tired of them turning our home into some whore house. Besides it was about time they find their own damn living space."

Lightning grunted and grew still. Noctis listened to her breathing; she was asleep already. _"Such a hard worker…"_ He mused to himself in content.

Just listening to his wife's breathing soothed his very soul; he never thought he would be able to lie in bed like this with her again. The only thing missing now is hot passion and ecstasy between them; but since she had seemed to have overworked herself, he decided to cut her some slack.  
>He kissed her shoulder again and closed his eyes. Might as well get some rest while Lightning was still there in his arms.<p>

It was only about three hours later that Lightning woke up and decided to head back to headquarters.

Noctis frowned and protested. "Get over it." Lightning sighed at him. Noctis groaned, "Can't you just tell them you need a vacation for once?" "What good will that ever do?" She said, giving him a look. With a grunt, Noctis sat up on the bed. "A lot. And perhaps it will help lessen the kinks in your muscles."

Lightning rolled her eyes and put on her white vest, the red cape flowed behind her as she did. "See ya on the other side." She said as she left the room. Noctis grumbled under his breath and fell back against the soft pillows. He smirked when he smelt Lightning's scent on one of the pillows then buried his face against it possessively.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Farron." Amodar greeted as soon as the sergeant entered HQ. Lightning nodded in greeting. "Did I miss anything sir?"<p>

The man frowned and stared at the files in his hands. "Not much I'm afraid. Sorry there isn't much action lately, but I guess people are now so riled up about the maniac and his odd suicide." Lightning mentally sighed; she hated slow days.  
>"Well soldier, I hate to make you do this but I sure could use some help with sorting out the files. It would at least give you something to do since you came back all this way." Amodar said. The sergeant scoffed silently; but it was better than nothing she had to admit. "Yes sir."<p>

Her superior nodded. "Thanks soldier. When you're done you can just leave." He walked off to do his side of the work, leaving Lightning out in the halls.

Not wanting to waste anymore of her precious time, Farron grabbed the remaining files and walked off to sort them out. Paperwork was dull but it was still work nonetheless. And dull work was better than no work. That trait of hers was something she knew Noctis wished she would cut back on. She chuckled despite herself and began on the sorting.

It took hours; it did not seem like much when she liked at the stack, but it seemed that the damn things proved her wrong.

"Working hard Farron?" Lightning glared at the file she was currently reading when she heard the voice. "What is it?" She said, not bothering to hide her annoyance.  
>A man with dirty blonde hair gave her a haughty look, his Guardian Corps uniform was slightly ruffled. "Just checking on how Bodhum's <em>infamous bachelorette<em> is doing lately. You know I wonder why you even bothered hooking up with that Caelum guy anyway."

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her lower-ranking co-worker, her expression nonchalant. "How is that of any concern?"

The male soldier huffed. "You know the guy's reputation right? Before he married you it was like he was the owner of the Playboy Mansion. I bet he still is now that you divorced him. Let's face it; men like him love the freedom. I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped you for some hot skank."  
>Lightning rolled her eyes at the exaggerated comments. She was used to hearing compliments and insults towards her in the same sentence.<br>The soldier went on. "Oh not to worry Sergeant Farron… I don't blame him though. It's not like you're wife material anyway. It's a win-win situation; you won't have to deal with some cheating bastard and he also won't have to deal with your horrible social skills and can just take any slut he wants. Everybody is happy."

"Any reason why you decided to run your mouth out at your _superior_, soldier?" Lightning asked, her tone laced with a stern warning.

The man shrugged. "I just thought I'd comfort you with the thought that you don't have to put up with some guy who probably would get tired of you and you terrible lack of know-how when it comes to having a life. Let's face it _Sergeant_; you'd make a terrible soul mate. Just stating facts."

Lightning remained silent.

"After all you're a complete guy. You got no appeal, you're bland, you lead a boring life, you've got no personality whatsoever… I'd say Caelum is better off with some pretty brunette blonde chick." The low-ranking soldier said, his tone dripping with arrogance.  
>Farron stared at her desk; the man's words had struck a chord. He noticed and smirked. "Oh now, now, no need to be upset Sergeant Farron, ma'am. I know it's hard to face the truth that any man especially one like Caelum would want to dump you. But who knows…maybe there might be some poor desperate sucker out there who would be attracted to <em>you<em>."

"I'd shut my trap if I were you soldier."

"Did I offend, Sergeant? I apologize for saying the true facts."

Lightning could have sworn she heard him snicker when he said that. Her eyes sparked dangerously but her mind was running amok with his words, hanging on every sentence the windbag said to her. She grunted and kept her eyes on the last file she had to sort.  
>"Well then…I take it that means you now realize what a lousy character you are. Later Farron." The soldier mock-saluted and left, leaving the sergeant to glare after him.<p>

Lightning stood up and punched the wall, leaving a slight dent and ignored her now bleeding knuckles.

* * *

><p>Noctis fixed his hair and clothes for what felt like the hundredth time.<p>

His boredom nearly drove him to insanity until he decided to pick Lightning up from work; it would be the best damn thing he had done all day.  
>He looked the picture of the perfect husband; decently dressed and faithfully waiting for his sweetheart to walk out the door any second now and take her home with him.<p>

Noctis tried not to let his impatience get to him; he had an image to put up in public after all.

He watched as nearly every soldier exited headquarters. He was about to storm in and tear the place apart to get to his wife but his shaky patience paid off; Lightning came out at last but something seemed off. Noctis noticed her hand and glared.  
>"What the hell happened?" He growled, taking her hand in his with surprising gentleness. Lightning stared at the ground. "It's nothing." Noctis frowned. "I'm here to take you home, sweetheart. You're not leaving my side tonight." Lightning shrugged and walked over to his car.<p>

Something was definitely wrong with Lightning; she did not argue like she always did. He knew how much she liked to argue with him when it came to his…clinginess of her.

Noctis got into the driver's seat and placed his hand on her bruised one. "We'll take care of that, _amor meus_." He said quietly, receiving no response from his usually defiant and stubborn wife. What had happened to her? Who did this to her?  
>He growled at the thought of something happening to Lightning's rough persona; it was one of the things he loved about this icy woman.<p>

They reached home before they knew it and Noctis lifted Lightning into his arms, carrying her upstairs.

He expected her to yell at him and tell him to put her down but to his dismay, she did not. Where was his furious goddess of lightning? He nipped her ear, hoping to annoy her but she remained silent.  
>He snarled; he hated it when Lightning did not fight back. He <em>loves<em> her rough and touch personality. It was what made her _Lightning Farron_. The woman he loved more than himself.

"How about we get some ice on that then patch it up?" He said, mentioning to her hurt hand. Lightning merely nodded as he placed her down on the bed and went to fetch some ice. When he returned, Lightning had a rather contemplative expression on her face, as if she had something heavy on her mind.  
>Noctis placed the ice on her knuckled and kissed her temple. "Talk to me Éclair. What's wrong?" He needed to know. He needed to know who made her act this way. Why she was acting this way.<p>

"It's nothing. Never mind."

"Tell me, Éclair. You're not acting like yourself, and you know how much I _hate_ that."

"…"

Lightning fell back against the pillows and turned the other way, letting her back face him. Noctis tried not to let his temper boil over as he climbed into bed with her.  
>He sniffed her scent and bit on her neck, marking her. He hated seeing Lightning like this; she looked so doubtful over something. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest. Doubtful. Did someone feed her with bullshit lies? He knew Lightning had a sensitive side to her deep down and he hated it when some son of a bitch feeds her with their crap.<p>

He nuzzled her lovingly and wrapped his arm around her. "Who did this to you, sweetheart? Tell me." "…Nobody." She said tiredly. Her husband shook his head. He was not going to let this go until he had answers. He kissed her ear and then her hair. "Tell me."

Lightning laid there, completely silent for a long time until she broke the silence. "…just someone at work."

Noctis snarled to himself; a co-worker was it? He turned his attention back to his wife and pulled her closer to him. "Take it easy now. You deserve some rest tonight, sweetheart."  
>Lightning relaxed in his arms and Noctis nestled her against his body comfortably. When he was sure she was finally asleep, he stared out the window. His dark blue eyes began glowing with rage and sudden hatred.<p>

_These bastards are feeding her with lies! They are trying to make her doubt you! _

"_They won't take her away from me!"_

_Don't let them feed her with anymore doubt! Those liars are trying to make her leave you! They are trying to take her!_

"_They can't have her! They won't have her!"_

Noctis carefully moved away from the sleeping soldier and kissed the top of her head before he left the bedroom and headed downstairs and outside to start the engine of his car.  
>Tonight, he was out for blood. <em>"They will pay…"<em>

* * *

><p>The bar was not that seedy but it was rowdy enough to make people steer clear from it. Noctis however was on the hunt.<p>

He spotted a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a Guardian Corps uniform. He recognized him; the man was a pompous know-it-all. More than once did he catch him trying to fill Lightning's mind with doubt. He _despised_ the man for saying such things to his wife, but he left the soldier alone since he was nothing but a complete pest. But if he happened to be the one who knocked Lightning off her rocker, then he had more than hell to pay.

Noctis walked over to the man and ordered a drink. "A beer for my friend here." He said, nodding at the blonde soldier.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or something? Or are you _Noctis Lucis Caelum_?" Noctis smirked charmingly. "The one and only."  
>The soldier laughed and shook hands with the Caelum. "Nice to meet ya face-to-face! So, how's the awesome bachelor life treating ya?" The man was obviously close to being tipsy. "Pretty good." Noctis lied; he was no bachelor. He still had Lightning. But if lying would get him the answers he needed, so be it.<p>

The blonde soldier laughed again. "Great! Banged dozens of chicks I assume?" Was that how he thought Noctis was? The Caelum mentally snarled; he may have slept with several women before but he had enough brains to know when some skank was not worth being in bed with. Still he kept up his nice-guy-act. "Oh you know it. They just keep pouring in like their pussy juice."  
>"Awesome. Lucky you having all those hot goodies whenever you want. I bet you're real glad you're no longer married to that Farron!" He hiccupped.<p>

The name made a chord snap in Noctis' head.

"Yeah…real glad." He lied. The man beside him chugged the beer Noctis ordered for him then started rambling. "I know you are. _Any_ guy would be glad to get rid of that loser who calls herself a woman. Psh! Farron is a bland, generic piece of work. No personality, no nothin'. I bet she can't compare to a sweet lovely blonde."  
>Noctis glared at the drunken soldier from the corner of his eye. This was it; the moment he waited for. All he needed now was confirmation. "You sound like you must have spoken to her lately."<p>

"Oh I did!" The soldier slurred. "I taught her a lesson! I showed her! I said it all in her face how a respectable guy like you wouldn't want some bland loser like her as a wife or even as a lay! Heck I told her _nobody_ would want her! I told her how you were better off with some other proper woman than her sorry ass. I let her know she was a good-for-nothing and doesn't deserve great men like us, and I told her you would dump her in an instant for a great chick with a sweet ass who would cook for ya! She deserved it! That's what she gets for getting all high and mighty and gettin' me suspended from HQ for a whole month!"

Noctis' blood was now on fire. This was his man. He put on a sly face and leaned into the man's ear. "Hey, I'm having some…company over tonight at my office. Wanna tag along? Maybe I can let you try some of the goodies I invited."

The soldier looked at him wide-eyed. "Seriously? You invited some chicks over at your office? But isn't it too late for it to be open?" "Exactly. Who would suspect that the supposedly closed office would be having a harem party over there?" Noctis said, wiggling his eyesbrows suggestively. "You are seriously my hero! I'll go!" The drunk agreed, chugging more beer down. Noctis' smirked darkened into a dangerous expression. "Perfect."

Afterwards, Noctis drove them to the building he worked at. At times like these, Noctis was proud to be CEO of his own company. He could choose to work whenever he wanted and the money keeps food on the table. He did work hard as well; Lightning's influence got to him but it was worth it.

"So where exactly are the women?"

"You'll see my friend. You'll see."

"Sweet. What kinds did you invite?"

"All kinds. You can take your pick of any you want…"

The soldier grinned excitedly and Noctis felt his fingers itch with the urge to strangle the man right here and now in his car. But why ruin the fun?  
>He parked the car and got out. "Here we are. Time to get the fun started." Noctis said, his voice now dripping with malice. The soldier was too tipsy to notice. "Great! I can't wait!"<p>

Noctis led him into the service elevator that only he had access to. The ride was silent but the soldier was shaking with anticipation.

"_Disgusting bastard."_ Noctis scowled in his mind. This bastard was responsible for Lightning's current slump. Not only that, but the asshole told her that he would _leave_ her! And now his wife was doubting him! Son of a bitch will pay for feeding his Lightning with lies.

_They are all trying to feed her bullshit! They want to take her away!_

"_They won't have her! I will not let them!"_

These filthy pigs insulted and shunned Lightning from their society because she was different, and then had the nerve to lust after her when they shunned the likes of her. They did not deserve Lightning Farron! None of them do!  
>Noctis would make sure they would never lay their filthy hands on her. <em>Ever<em>. These fakers and hypocrites were everywhere, trying to crush Lightning's faith in him and trying to make her leave him. The Caelum's rage grew as the thoughts continued; he would make them all pay in blood, starting with this hammered soldier.

"So…where is the party exactly?" The soldier asked again. Noctis took advantage of the man's drunken state and made the elevator go back down into the lowest basement.

"Change of plans. The little party is done in the basement; makes it less obvious there was a party in the building." Noctis explained. The soldier laughed and nodded. "I got ya."  
>The Caelum licked his lips at the thought of blood spilling tonight. It has been a while since he made someone bleed, and knowing that tonight's kill was all for Lightning made the occasion a lot more important.<br>They reached the basement level and stepped out of the elevator, the blonde soldier looked around expectantly. "So…when does it start?"

"Right now." Suddenly, all went black for the soldier.

Noctis shook his head in disgust and began pulling the drunkard back into the elevator. He would have to ride up all the way and bring this sorry ass into the car again.  
>Once he reached the outside, he stuffed the soldier into the backseat and drove off. Usually he would call the boys to help him with the whole process, but this was a personal matter.<p>

* * *

><p>A sharp blow was the first thing he felt as he jumped awake. Well, it was expected from hangovers.<p>

"Wake up, you bastard!" A voice demanded. Wait. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? The blonde soldier opened his eyes and looked around. He was not at home or at a cheap motel. Where in the hell was he? He looked down at himself and gasped in shock; he was tied down. His entire body, except for his head, was tied up in ropes like a mummified corpse wrapped in bandages.

"You like it? I think that style suits you." The dark voice said menacingly.

The soldier struggled and the voice sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry. You won't be able to get out of this one. Alive or otherwise." "Who the fuck are you?" The soldier yelled.  
>A figure stepped forward, and though the area was dark, the man recognized the form. "Caelum?" "Who else, dumbass?" Noctis snarled. He started playing with a sharp object in his hand; a piece of broken glass. Most likely a drinking glass that had broken clean in half.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing man?"

"First thing's first, soldier. What is your name?"

"What? What the fuck— Agh!"

Noctis stabbed the piece of glass into the man's bare foot with the glass. "Answer…the question." He said with controlled irritation that was fast turning into anger.  
>"S…St…" The man stammered and Noctis stabbed his foot again. "Talk properly you fucker!" "Stanley! Stanley Flen! Damn it…! That hurts!" Noctis took away the glass and stared at its bloodstained surface.<p>

"You call yourself a soldier you piece of shit. What a disgrace. Now answer this next question… Did you really say all those things to my wife?"

"What?"

_Stab!_

"Fuck! You sick bastard!"

"Answer my goddamn questions! Did you really say all that bullshit to my wife?"

"Who!"

"Lightning Caelum you son of a bitch!"

"No! I was kidding!"

"Tell me the fucking truth!"

Noctis dug the glass deeper into the man's flesh, making him scream and writhe in pain.

"Yes! Yes! Yes I said it! I fucking said all those things to her!"

"Why? Why did you feed her with all those bullshit and lies? Tell me!"

"Because it's all true! Everything I said about her was true! And she deserved it anyway! I was only having a good time, I'm allowed to have a few drinks, aren't I? And I can take a woman whenever I want! I'm a man after all! But that bitch just had to be a kiss ass and report me to the higher ups and got me suspended from work! And for what? Enjoying a couple of drinks and a little date?"

Noctis knew this story already. Stanley was a wannabe playboy; all bark and no bite. Hardly soldier material at all. "My wife was doing her fucking job you asshole! I heard the stories and I witnessed her putting you on the bench. You deserved that." "Quit being a hypocrite man! You bang any women you want whenever you want!" The soldier protested.  
>Noctis stabbed the glass into the man's arm this time. "You think I'm some kind of peasant-like pig? I am far too good to be seen shagging up some whore. It was fun for a while, sure, but soon you realize it is all nothing but a disgusting game. And I happen to enjoy my married life. It is…never dull." Noctis licked his lips at his own words, thoughts of Lightning invading his mind.<br>"Stop acting like a damn saint!" The soldier growled. Noctis laughed cruelly. "I am no saint, never pretended to be one either."

He pushed the glass in deeper.

"I am above you sniveling worms. All of you are so desperate for a good fuck or even worse, desperate to get to the top that you would even shoot a friend down. Don't think you're better than me just because I intend to cut you into ribbons and you have not thought of killing a man. We _all_ have monsters inside us. You are no different." Noctis yanked the glass shard out.  
>The soldier's voice started to shake until he was crying. "Why…are you doing this to me?" Noctis glared at him.<p>

"Why? You want to know why? Fine. I will tell you." He stared pacing and playing with the glass shard, careful not to cut himself. "Remember those words you said to Lightning hours ago before you all went home from work?" The soldier nodded, not wanting to risk the chance that he would get stabbed again for not answering the madman.

Noctis stared at the glass in his hand. "You foolish worms shunned her from your so-called perfect world… You all call her names that actually apply to yourself; you people insult her and throw her away, shunning her from society because of your obsessions with clichés and stereotypes. Just because she is…different. You people treat her like garbage and yet you all have the _nerve_ to lust after her body as if you treated her well! And then you feed her lies to make her doubt herself and me! Feed her with doubt so she may leave me and give into one of you worms!"

The man was insane, the soldier screamed in his mind. Noctis glared at him.

"I will not let you plant anymore doubt into Lightning. I won't let any of you take her away from me! I will never let you take her away from me! Ever!" He approached the trapped soldier. Stanley screamed and cried.  
>Noctis smirked sadistically. "Yes. Go on and cry your little heart out; nobody can hear you from where we are. And when I am done with you, it will be as if you never existed in this pitiful little world."<p>

"No! Don't do it please!"

"You should have kept your mouth shut when Lightning told you to, stupid fool."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"I don't need services from the likes of _you_! Especially not after you buried your filthy lies into Lightning's head!"

Noctis moved over to him and kneeled down. "I will make this quick. Usually I would enjoy watching you people suffer some a slowly, painful and torturous death, but I am in a hurry and somebody is waiting for me at home." He lifted the glass shared above his head. The soldier sobbed pitifully.

Ruthlessly, Noctis dug the glass into the man's flesh and enjoyed as his victim screamed in terror while he tore his flesh open and carved the man's insides out. Nobody will be able to find this little man once he was through here.  
>Noctis continued until he swiped the glass against the soldier's neck, silencing his cries forever. He let out a crazed laugh of satisfaction and grinned bitterly.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning could hear the sound of leather gloves being taken off and placed somewhere down on a flat surface.<p>

Soon after, she felt those warm and strong arms wrap around her body once again, keeping her warm. "Did I wake you?" Noctis whispered in her ear. Lightning shook her head, sleep still heavy in her system. She wanted turned to ask him where he had been, but her silence and expression was enough for him to understand what she wanted to ask.

"I just went out for a bit to take care of something." Noctis reassured, kissing her temple.

Lightning closed her eyes. She could smell blood; she knew. She just knew but remained silent. Deep down she also knew she intended for this to occur. At the moment it did not matter. What's done is done after all.

She reached behind her and brought Noctis' face close to hers. "You deserve a treat." She murmured and pressed her lips to his. Noctis moaned and accepted the delicious temptation of his wife's lips. This was all he will ever need.  
>Unable to resist, he yanked her clothes off her body before stripping himself down to his skin as well. Lightning watched him silently as he rejoined her in bed and caressed every part of her naked body. Their lips reunited once again and their tongues danced until Noctis pulled away, panting heavily. He smiled softly and kept Lightning in his arms. "Sleep now Éclair. I won't let anything happen to you. Not ever…"<p>

Lightning's eyes slid shut once more, accepting the much-needed rest that she had delayed herself in having for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like that?<strong>

**Now you see what Noctis is capable of and how his crazed mind works when it comes to his obsession. Apparently he believes everyone wants to take Lightning from him. In a way he is half right.  
>But we also get to see the obsessive paranoia he goes through whenever Lightning begins to look down upon herself. It leads him to believe that she may leave him because doubt had been planted into her mind.<strong>

**Perhaps you noticed something about Lightning too…?**

**Wonder what happens next? Well, you'll have to wait for next time! As always, ask a question if there is something you don't understand or want some clarifications on. I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I make!**

**Until then…**


	35. Chapter XXXV: Desperado

**Disclaimer:**** Here is the next chapter of this drabbles collection. Going good so far. Happy reading and enjoy yourselves!**

**Can you make a guess of things here?**

**NOTICE:**** These oneshot drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXV: Desperado**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Characters: Noctis, "Storm Mare"**

**Pair: Lightis (Rivalry)**

**Notes: As a great horse tamer, Noctis took a fascination to the stories of a legendary wild mare that was said to live in mountains and roams the fields. Unable to sleep, Noctis leaves home to find the wild mare and tame it.**

* * *

><p>Staring out of his window, Noctis felt himself relax from the long hard day of taking care of the horses. He remembered the time when he first told his father he wanted to raise, train, and tame horses; his old man had yelled and thrown a fit, going about how the family's business—Caelum Car Corp.—needs him to look after and inherit it.<p>

Noctis stood his ground and argued how he loved horses and chocobos more than cars. This threw his father off his rocker even more. Fortunately for the future horse tamer, his mother stepped in and gave Noctis her approval, much to her husband's dismay.

It had taken a long time to get to where he was now, but Noctis felt proud of his accomplishments.

He and his friends was a band of chocobo and horse trainers, caretakers, and tamers. Noctis did most of the caring and taming and training. His friends did the other half and the breeding.  
>Noctis remembered the look on Prompto's face when the last chocobo egg hatched to reveal a blue chocobo; or River Chocobo as it was commonly known.<br>He recalled Prompto jumping around Gladiolus almost fainting as it had taken them _months_ to breed a blue chocobo. Noctis laughed that day along with Ignis as they celebrated the birth of the new baby chocobo.

Returning back to reality, Noctis looked out of his window.

The night sky was starting to grow cloudy and very light drops of rain fell down to the grown and on Noctis' window. _"Perfect."_ He turned to his bed and grabbed his backpack before rushing out of the door.  
>He was probably crazy for doing this, but it was the only way he could get up close and personal with the one thing no one had ever been able to get within a few inches of. However, before he could even get up close, he hoped he could at least find it first.<p>

The story was still stuck in his head.

There was an urban legend that talks about a great wild horse that was completely elusive and untamable. The horse was said to be a beautiful large black mare with a pure white mane and tail; many said the horse appears during thunderstorms when the rains are heavy and lightning and thunder ruled the skies.  
>The mare could be found in the mountains looking over everything below it and is sometimes said to run down and roam the fields, but no human had ever been lucky enough to see it run by.<br>A few people who claimed to have seen the horse said that when the mare runs around in the open fields, its mane seem to turn into flames. Some others say it turns into lightning bolts instead.

After hearing the stories, Noctis was not sure if he was ready to believe that the horse was of a mystical kind, but just the thought of a horse that could not be tamed made his horse-tamer's blood boil with excitement; if he could catch that wild horse and somehow tame its very wild blood, then he would be known as the greatest horse tamer in the world.  
>If he could get the horse to listen to him, then people will be in awe at him and his majestic new steed.<p>

The boys had warned him to steer clear from the mountains and not to believe in those superstitions about some lightning-fire horse.

But Noctis was drawn and obsessed the moment he heard about how wild and untamable the mare was. He simply could not help himself; but if the boys did not believe in the story, then he would have to find the mare by himself. Noctis admitted that he was also unsure about the stories as they sounded too good to be true. But whether the tales were true or not, Noctis knew he _had_ to take a chance.

A flash of light reminded Noctis that he had to move fast and reach the mountains before the storm became any heavier.

With a grunt he walked onwards, thanking Etro that he lived up on the countryside and close enough to the mountains and fields. He cursed the weight of his backpack but he needed the items it contained if he were to tame the wild Storm Mare—as the people had dubbed it.  
>The description of the mare's coloring was one of the things that drew Noctis in; it was rare, if not impossible, for a horse to be a pure shiny black but have a heavenly white mane and tail. And the size of the Storm Mare was said to be larger than normal mares. But what attracted Noctis to the mysterious horse was its personality. Many told him that the mare was totally wild, had a bit of a temper and tends to lash out and attack.<p>

Usually people in their right minds would steer clear from the dangers those kind of horses pose. But Noctis felt challenged and attracted to this mysterious, wild and dangerous horse.

As he looked up, he could tell that he was now close to where he should be. The Storm Mare usually appears on one of the highest cliffs in order to look down upon the fields and human territory while the lightning and thunder and rain fell behind and around it.  
>Such a story, but Noctis was up for seeing if it was true or not. He started climbing until he was sure he would have the best view of the mare when it appeared.<br>As soon as he settled down in a stable and perfect spot on the cliff, the rains started pouring heavily and the clouds grew darker. Thunder started booming loudly and lightning began flashing overhead. "How hard does a storm have to be for a _horse_ to get up here?" Noctis grumbled; any ordinary horse would have run off to find shelter or something.

Thunder boomed once again and Noctis could have sworn he might go deaf.

It felt like forever and Noctis was beginning to lose faith in his 'perfect horse' fantasy. "Knew it was too good to be for true…" he grumbled and muttered in disappointment; it definitely was a good idea to sneak away to the mountains without the boys, his pride would not have been able to take such embarrassment.  
>Just as he was about to finally give up and leave a loud neighing sounded off, mingling with the raging booming of the thunder. Noctis looked up and saw it; the majestic beast stood high up on the cliff edge, standing on its hind legs and letting out a mighty neigh as it kicked its front legs in the air.<p>

The heavy rain pelted down on its sleek black body and the silky white mane and tail.

It was the Storm Mare. Noctis' heart was jumping; the mare really _did_ exist! He watched as the mare shook its body around, sending thousands of droplets his way without even noticing his presence. It was just as the explorers described; the black body, the white mane and tail, and the wild majesty of it all.

The mare stared down at the fields Noctis knew he had walked up from to get up this mountain.

As he watched and observed the mare, another flash of lightning blazed past its black head and Noctis caught a glance of its eyes; they were bright blue, something that was not normal or even possible in horses—as far as he knew anyway. All horses he tamed and trained had dark eyes, but this one had not only a unique coloring, but also blue eyes.  
>This was definitely the perfect horse, and the perfect challenge.<p>

The Storm Mare's hooves thundered on the cliff and it bucked and Noctis wondered if the mare was planning to head down to the fields.  
>However, the mare did not seem to be in the mood to run through the rain. It suddenly turned away and headed back to wherever it came from. Noctis grabbed his backpack and carefully followed the horse into its territory.<p>

He made sure not to make any noise as he took out a rope he packed to lasso the mare with.

Suddenly, the wild mare stopped moving. It held still like a beautiful statue and lifted its head, sniffing the air. Noctis raised an eyebrow. The mare whipped around and stared at him right in the eyes, shocking Noctis. Had the horse known he was there the whole time?  
>He steeled himself and held the rope in his hands tightly. The mare got up on its back legs and reared, neighing warningly at the human. Its front legs kicked at Noctis, threatening to crush him if he took another step forward.<p>

"You're not getting away from me, horse!" Noctis swore, staring at the horse's electric blue eyes. The mare neighed and reared at him again.

Noctis glared at the wild beast and readied the lasso. The mare turned its eyes on the rope and snorted at the human as if mocking him then shook its head haughtily. Noctis grit his teeth and swung the lasso around.  
>The mare reared once more then charged at the dark-haired human. Noctis dodged and glared at his current opponent; they were not kidding when they said the mare was <em>wild<em>.

This was a challenge he was looking forward to, if he could capture the creature.

He ran forward at the horse but stopped and jumped back when the Storm Mare lowered its head and lifted the hind legs to kick him. "Damn horse!" Noctis growled when the mare took off, attempting to escape.  
>He ran after it, intending to get the rope around its neck. The mare seemed to know what his intentions were and outsmarted him at every turn. This animal was getting on the horse tamer's nerves. He loved challenges, and wild horses, but most of all, he hated losing. Especially to a horse he intended to tame.<p>

The mare seemed to know this and took advantage of every detail. Nobody had mentioned that this horse was smart as well.

In a bold and dangerous move, Noctis jumped up and threw the rope around the horse's neck. The mare reared and bucked as Noctis ran up and leapt onto its back. The sheer power of the mare was unlike any strength of the other horses he tamed; this wild beast was truly powerful and stronger than normal horses.  
>The mare bucked and reared in an attempt to shake Noctis off; he could tell by how the horse was acting that it was completely enraged. He held on tight, hoping to wear the animal down. The mare neighed loudly, clearly out of rage. The horse tamer held on tighter until it felt like the rope would cut the skin of his palms. "Damn horse! Make this easy on yourself!" He yelled in the animal's ear.<p>

The mare seemed to understand his words and reacted like his words offended it, which it probably did.

Eventually, Noctis was thrown off and landed in front of the angry mare.

The black beast reared up above Noctis' head, intending to crush his skull under its thundering hooves. He rolled out of the way and snatched the rope once more. The mare struggled but it seemed to get rid of the human easily.  
>Noctis, however, had no intention of losing to a wild untamed horse. His opponent charged forward and tackled him; the force literally knocked the wind out of Noctis, and soon he found himself being bashed against a rocky wall on the cliff.<p>

He groaned in pain and the mare stood over him and reared and neighed as if yelling at him warningly not to ever approach again.

"I'm not…done yet!" He snarled. The mare snorted nonchalantly, obviously doubting his ability to go for another round. Noctis mentally cursed when he realized that he won't be able to stand being thrashed around for too long. But the mare looked like it could go on forever, even under the heavy storm.  
>There was a chance Noctis could get a fever <em>and<em> several broken bones if he was not careful. The mare huffed and grumbled at the human in front of it and swiped its hoof over the rocks, like a bull that was preparing to charge. However, it was more of a warning than a preparation to charge. Noctis got to his feet and ran towards the mare, reaching for the rope.

The mare reared, only lifting its body high enough to make Noctis miss the rope around its neck and stumble down onto his face. His horse tamer pride was now on the line; he _needed_ to capture that mare!

The horse continued to charge at him and Noctis was starting to get frustrated. He needed to somehow get the horse to surrender to him once he gets the rope back in his hands; he just needed to find the perfect opportunity.  
>The mare huffed and snorted at him, dug its hoof into the ground, swinging its head around and sending white mane and water droplets flying. Despite the situation, it was a magnificent sight.<p>

"You're coming with me, Storm Mare!" Noctis declared and rushed up to the beast and grabbed the rope. The mare neighed and took off once again, dragging the human male along with it as it dashed down towards the grassy plains where other wild horses lived.

Soon, the rough road ended and Noctis felt his body feel relief when grass now brushed underneath him.

The horse should have been worn out by now, and yet it still seemed to have more than a little fight left in it. Noctis had to slow it down and quick before he got battered again. He climbed up the rope, nearing the horse's rump. The wild mare seems to catch on with what he wanted to do and started running even faster, attempting to throw the human off.

Noctis reached the horse's back and mounted the beast. He tightened his hold on the rope and yanked, trying to get the horse to stop galloping at high speeds. If she continued she would hurt herself; and as much as possible, Noctis wanted to avoid damaging his prize.

The wild mare neighed loudly and tried to throw Noctis off with all its might.

The persistent horse tamer held on tightly, hoping he would not fall off. He needed to get this horse back to his stables.  
>The beast reared and tried slipping him off its back but Noctis held on even tighter. To the mare, he was like a parasite that clung onto its body no matter how hard it tried to dispose of him. "Give up already!" He growled, praying that for their sakes, the mare would stop running. Either he or the wild mare was going to get hurt and he intended not to have any injuries nor did he want his future prized horse to break a leg.<p>

The beast refused to give in to the commands of a human and charged along the rainy fields.

Noctis grabbed the mare's white mane, the only thing that was white on the horse aside from its tail. The horse tamer closed his eyes for a brief moment despite the fact that it might have been a terrible move considering that he was astride a wild mare.  
>Still, the wind was cool on his face and the rain felt refreshing. Suddenly it was as if the horse was not trying to get rid of him anymore.<p>

The dream ended when he opened his eyes and the horse lifted its back legs and threw him forward. Noctis landed on his back and groaned at the painful impact.

He stood up and turned to stare at the horse, right in the eye. The mare glared back at him with such stubbornness, it was almost intimidating!  
>Noctis approached the horse again but it reared and neighed loudly, its cry mingling with the booming thunder. Indeed this was the Storm Mare. The beast settled back down on its feet and continued to stare at the horse tamer with an intense gaze that Noctis was sure he had become frozen. The mare huffed and pawed at the ground with its hoof.<p>

At first it seemed as if the mare was about to charge like a raging bull. But instead, it turned around and ran made a dash for the safety of the forest. Noctis was not willing to let is prize escape. He went after it and grabbed onto the rope that was still around it. The horse grew tired of the human's stubborn attempts and shook him off easily.

The rope snapped and the mare was free of the restraints.

With another mighty neigh, the wild beast turned and ran, leaving Noctis out in the cold. He cursed when he fell back on the ground, realizing he was too tired to chase after it anymore.  
>He had been so close! He growled and grumbled as he picked himself up and headed back home. He needed to think of a new tactic for capturing the mare.<p>

At first he thought of telling the boys that the horse was real, but he knew better. They would simply say the storm was playing tricks on him and it could have been any wild horse. He decided to keep this to himself until he caught the mare; only then will anybody believe that he was telling the truth. Then he would bask in the green glow of envy as people look at his new steed.

Noctis reached home in one piece but with a bruised pride.

The Storm Mare was more than any challenging horse he had ever encountered. It was wilder than people described it. It was also strong and ferocious.  
>Somehow Noctis felt that the mare's strength was more superhuman than any other horse's raw power; having worked on many kinds of horses with different personalities and temperaments, Noctis simply knew.<p>

He calmed his nerves with a nice hot shower and tried licking his wounds after tasting defeat by a wild animal. The horse could run but it will never be able to hide. He swore to himself silently that he will capture the Storm Mare.

That night, his dreams were plagued by the sleek black form and white mane and tail, along with the electrical shine of those blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This popped into my head a long while back.<strong>

**To be honest, this story had been in progress for quite some time and I had written a lot. But my old laptop at that time had crashed and therefore I lost all the progress I had made. I was so upset that I stopped writing this chapter for a bit and kept it back until I got over the loss.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**If anyone of you have questions about anything, let me know and I will do my very best to answer them in the next chapter I make. So I will see you soon with a new idea or perhaps a continuation.**

**Also I would like to announce that I am close to confirming everybody's favorite arc. Tell me which ones you love the most and the one that has the most love will make it as the next story. But not to worry every arc will get the chance to make it big!**

**I was thinking of starting a poll to see which arc would be chosen, but I still need to learn how to start one. So in the meantime just say your choice in the old fashioned way!**

**Until then…**


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Tiny

**Disclaimer:**** I felt like writing something simple and sweet today so…enjoy!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXVI: Tiny**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Characters: Noctis, Little Lightning**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship)**

**Notes: No matter how hard he tried, he could never resist that little smile.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Little Warrior arc.**

* * *

><p>The sound of loud wailing was what made Noctis jump up from his slumber. He looked beside him and saw his new housemate squirming and crying her little eyes out.<p>

He hoped to Etro she did not need changing; it was his least favorite chore to do on his little friend. He sighed in relief when he realized it was not a diaper change she needed.

Noctis picked the baby up and carried her to the living room, placing her on the couch and left for the kitchen to prepare a bottle of warm milk.

The infant stared at the dimly-lit surroundings. It was as if she still had no idea where she was. Noctis returned with her baby bottle and settled her on his lap while he fed her.  
>The little warrior had a huge appetite for someone so small; it boggled Noctis' mind every time he noticed how hungry she was even after finishing a whole bottle.<p>

He laughed to himself when he remembered the time Prompto tried to feed the baby. She had squirmed in her seat and threw baby food at his face before laughing at his dismay. Vanille had to step in and feed the baby herself. And though the infant put up a fight still, she allowed Vanille to stuff her with the strange gunk known as baby food.  
>Prompto had been wondering what he did wrong and Ignis bluntly stated perhaps the child did not like him. Noctis had laughed at the dramatic face his friend made; Prompto had been looking forward to being an uncle figure for the Immortal family's newest member.<p>

"You've made things interesting for us, Éclair. You know that?" He said gently, rocking her in her arms as she drank the milk.

When naming her, she expressed her dislike of any name by crying her lungs out. Every name the gang had suggested only made Lightning cry even more.  
>Noctis had been the only one who kept silent until he thought of what might suit the tot. When he picked her up, he announced "Lightning". The baby started to giggle before staring at him in wonder. Ignis had stated that Lightning was a name one would call a pet, not a person.<p>

Still, Noctis had insisted he call her that as she had been brave enough to face the storm he had found her under that night then said the actual name he planned to give her was "Éclair" with Lightning as some sort of nick name. They questioned him about the choice of name, Noctis had blushed and said her soft skin reminded him of an éclair. When the tot had started laughing, the gang could not resist and relented.

Taking care of Lightning had been a challenge; she kept the Immortal up all night with her crying for either food or a diaper change.

Sometimes she would even yank at his hair for no reason except for the fact that she was still full of energy and did not want to sleep but would rather play. She would cry in protest when Noctis rocked her to sleep; she kicked and punched but her tiny feet and fists did nothing to the dark-haired Immortal and she would soon fall asleep.

Lightning was halfway finished with her midnight snack now and Noctis could not help but play with that little tuft of hair on her head that he had grown very fond of.  
>Little Lightning loved it when he played with the tuft; she always reacted as if somebody had tickled her and it warmed the Immortal's heart to hear her tiny giggles and see her irresistible smile.<p>

Despite how challenging it had been taking care of the abandoned baby, it had been fun and Noctis found himself loving the infant more and more. It still puzzles his mind as to why her parents left her alone in that alley.

Finally, Lightning let go of the bottle and burped. She started squirming a bit, but it wasn't in complaint. She snuggled up against Noctis' warm chest and nestled down comfortably as if he were the most comfortable bed in the world.  
>This was the first time something so tiny expressed such innocent love and affection towards him; it made Noctis feel warm, like he had been sleeping beside a warm fire.<br>Lightning yawned and fisted her tiny hand into his shirt. Noctis smiled warmly and cradled her in his arms.

"I'll take good care of you Éclair."

"…"

"It's gonna be a while before you actually learn how to talk. But…a long time is very short to me."

The baby girl buried her face in his shirt, her tiny toes curling in pleasure from the warmth her new guardian provided.  
>How could something so small have such an impact on his immortal life? It had been a mere few weeks and already Lightning had become like a huge part in his life. Noctis sighed and stroked her chubby little arms with a gentle finger, marveling at how soft a baby's skin was. This new companion of his was so pure and innocent, and powerless.<p>

Despite how helpless the infant was, she already had power over him; her little smile and tingling laugh was enough to make Noctis feel like the strongest being in the world, stronger than he was now.

He would take care of this little treasure; he would make sure she would remain the pure-hearted little warrior that she was. She was going to grow up soon, Noctis knew. And being an Immortal meant it would not take long and since he lived for an eternity, Lightning growing up would come all too soon.  
>His heart ached at the thought of seeing this little one grow and soon he would have to leave her behind; she was now a part of his partially boring and lonely life. This helpless little orphan had made a place in his heart and in the gang's as well.<p>

He kissed the tip of Lightning's nose and the baby twitched from the soft touch.

"You'll grow to be strong in the future. I can feel it." Noctis whispered as he caressed Lightning's soft skin. He sighed to himself; he may never get the chance to be a father since there was no point in creating a family if they were to die out one day. And he was no polygamist—those kinds had always disgusted him.  
>Despite all that, Lightning had filled that little void. True Noctis had decided he was not going to be a father to her, but a brother instead. But it still made him feel complete and joyful inside that he had somebody to take care of, somebody who truly needed him, somebody who loved him with sweet and caring innocence.<p>

He found it rather strange though that the little infant would take a liking to him when they still barely knew each other; she disliked anyone else to hold her and would cry to let them know she did not want to be in their arms. If she did like the person and allowed them to hold her, she still insisted she liked Noctis the best.

The first time he and the gang discovered this little quirk of hers, Noctis had blushed, having never been wanted in such a way and for such a simple innocent reason.

Now it seems this cute spoiled girl was stuck on him and he did not mind in the least. She was an odd little thing; she seemed different from other babies he ever encountered. She did not cry unless she wanted something and she only cried when frightened but only on very rare occasions.  
>Also it would seem that the storm she had been abandoned in did not traumatize her; she acted calm and peaceful whenever it rained hard, sleeping in Noctis' arms instead of wailing over the storm.<p>

Noctis was still a novice when it came to caring for an infant but he was learning fast. But no matter how good he became at it, he still despised the chore of changing a dirty diaper.

Once he had to ask assistance from Prompto and Lightning only caused her 'adopted uncle' more grief by peeing in his face.  
>The gang had laughed while the blond dashed to the sink to wash his face and the bad taste that entered his mouth. Noctis had scolded the infant lightly but she giggled at him requested that he pick her up. Much to his own dismay, Noctis had found himself obeying her little order.<p>

Ignis had tried his hand at caring for the tot and had tried coaxing her with a rattle.

Once Lightning had her tiny hands on the toy, she had thrown it in Ignis' face, causing his glasses to fall off. Despite how offending that was, even Ignis could not stay mad at the baby when she made such an innocent expression with her big blue eyes.  
>She was a little nicer to Gladiolus as she allowed him to lull her to sleep when it was naptime for her. Noctis had to take her from Gladiolus when she kept on squirming in her sleep.<p>

However, she refused to have a bath unless Noctis were the one to clean her up.

The gang had teased him how a little lady wanted him in the bath with her. He'd rolled his eyes and just took a bath while bringing Lightning along.  
>The baby had enjoyed her bath time and Noctis had been amused with the way she splashed around, pounding her tiny fists against the water, causing to fly in different directions. She even tried punching the bubbles she saw around the tub but only ended up getting herself covered in bubbles.<p>

As if sensing his musings, Lightning opened her eyes to stare up at her savior.

Noctis smiled at her reassuringly and kissed the tip of her nose again. The baby touched his face, her soft baby hand relaxing him with its gentle touch; it was like a feather caressing his cheek.  
>Carefully, the Immortal held the tiny hand to his face, savoring the special connection he felt between himself and the infant in his arms.<p>

In such a short span of time, this little girl had become the light of his life and apple of his eye. It was strange at first, but seeing her smile, seeing her safe and happy made Noctis' heart jump for joy.  
>"My cute spoiled girl Éclair… You'll grow up into a fine woman one day." He whispered to her and she gave him a curious stare. She may not understand what he was saying now, but in time she would.<p>

He stared out of the window while gently rocking his infant companion to sleep. She tried resisting the sleepy temptation but squirmed a bit.  
>Noctis shook his head at her. "It's almost eleven Éclair, you need to go to sleep now." "Abba-ba…" The infant babbled, staring up at him with those irresistible blue eyes of hers. Noctis chuckled.<p>

"You're too cute for your own good…"

"Daa!"

"No. I'm Noctis. Can you say Noctis?"

"Baa!"

"You'll learn." He reassured, nuzzling his nose against Lightning's tiny head. The baby loved the attention and babbled in protest when he pulled away. "Bedtime now Éclair." He announced and walked back to the bedroom.  
>Lightning's chubby face pouted and Noctis had to laugh. "We can play some more tomorrow. Right now it's too dark and you need to sleep if you want to become tall and strong."<p>

The baby grabbed the front of his shirt and tried chewing on it. However, due to her lack of teeth she ended up gumming it instead. The Immortal shook his head. "Time for bed."

He carefully placed the infant back down on the mattress, laying her head down on one of his soft pillows while he laid down on his side of the bed.  
>He yawned and closed his eyes, ready to fall back to sleep. He stroked the baby's head tenderly and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.<p>

Lightning rolled around on the bed until she was able to roll onto her belly.

The precious tot crawled over to Noctis and stared at him with a big baby smile on her face. She crawled closer and pressed her face against his, her little lips brushing against his cheek as she nestled close to her new friend and fell asleep right beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short I know. But I felt like doing something that was kinda cute, simple and just plain sweet.<strong>

**There had been too much going on lately so I decided that these too needed a break and just write a chapter about them being at home and just resting.  
>As usual Baby LightningÉclair is the cutest thing in the world. And at the same time a "cute spoiled girl".**

**I hope you all felt relaxed enough after reading this simple chapter. If you have any questions please tell me so I can answer them as best as I can in the next chapter I make.**

**Oh yes and one of you readers has told me your concern over how Noctis acted in the new arc "Desperado". You stated that if Noctis did love horses, he would not try to break the Storm Mare's spirit and treat it like some trophy.**

**Well here is the explanation: Noctis does love horses, however he is still learning to be a true handler of horses. He may display signs of expertise but in truth he is still a novice who only learned from books and the sorts. He still needs to learn about the spirit of horses and how to connect with them.  
>Not only that but Noctis is still very much concerned with his pride and ego and of course there would be rival horse tamers who would look down upon him. Due to this, he thinks taming the wildest and legendary horse would prove to them he can be the best. But please don't worry; he will learn.<strong>

**As of right now "Desperado" Noctis is still young and inexperienced despite how well he had been doing in his dream job. It just takes time and sooner or later somebody will have stepped in and showed him that horses are more than they seem and that we can all connect to them on levels that can go beyond.**

**I hope that answers your concerns.**

**Well time for me to get off and start working on some other stuff. But I will see you guys again as always!**

**Until then…**


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Eternity

**Disclaimer:**** I am back with something new once again. Now I am aware that perhaps I should be working on a certain arc...however it would be no fun if I just worked on that arc alone. Besides, this idea had been in my head for a while. I wanted to finally give it a chance to shine.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXVII: Eternity**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: In a world that stands beyond time and death itself, solitude finds a miracle in the company of an unexpected other.**

* * *

><p>Time flew by like smooth clean water rushing down the waterfalls, never stopping for a second to wait for anyone or anything.<p>

All this was what the Goddess Lightning saw. She sighed and leaned back against her crystal throne, staring upwards blankly deep in thought. The idle days seemed to grow slower and slower for the warrior goddess.

Eventually, Lightning sighed and jumped off the crystal throne and walked over to the balcony overlooking all of Valhalla.  
>A light gush of wind blew past her and the goddess raised her head to feel it blow against her face and hair. She sighed in content at the cool feeling before opening her eyes once more to look over at the ocean. The crystal beach shores were calm with the lapping of the gentle waves, giving a peaceful feel.<p>

Lightning moved away from the balcony and headed for her chambers.

The shrine was silent with only the light clanking of Lightning's silver goddess armor as she moved. The warrior approached slightly large white doors and pushed against them with a hand, opening the entrance of her sleeping chambers.  
>The room was elegant; a large bed rested against the white heavenly walls with a single window a few steps away from it.<p>

Lightning walked inside and the doors slid close behind her.

The goddess reached down to the buckle and that held her chest plate in place before sliding it off her chest along with the attached shoulder guards, revealing the skin-tight black sleeveless suit underneath.  
>A gust of wind blew the drapes of the window upwards, sending a slight chill down Lightning's back. The feeling made her smile slightly.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you here today." She said. A pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist while a warm tongue ran up her neck.  
>"I got tired of waiting…" A deep husky voice whispered in her ear before the lips went back to her neck. Lightning leaned her head back and smiled lightly at the visitor, earning a smile back from him. "You always get tired of waiting, don't you Noctis?" Lightning half joked.<p>

Noctis laughed lightly and pulled her body closer to his.

"A demon has…needs. Especially when it comes to…" He licked Lightning's neck and shoulder. "…a goddess." "Flattery won't get you anywhere around here." Lightning stated bluntly. "You hurt me, Lightning. I thought you'd have been expecting me one way or another." Noctis said with a pout, seductively brushing his lips against Lightning's skin.  
>"You don't seem too offended…" The goddess mumbled, giving her demonic companion a look, making him chuckle. "I can't help that I need to be <em>in<em> you every waking moment of my life."

"Control yourself for a bit, will you?" Lightning groaned.

Noctis smirked suggestively at the warrior goddess. "I hope you're planning to help with that then." "… Maybe. Maybe not." Lightning teased, and Noctis frowned. "You know, I always get my satisfaction one way or another…" The goddess frowned as well. "Like you did with those other victims of yours?"

The demon was silent then placed his head on top of Lightning's. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way…" "No. Sorry. I took it seriously." Lightning said with a sigh.  
>"But…I meant it when I said that life is dead to me now. I prefer settling down with a goddess than any angel or demon or human female." Noctis said with a smile. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Flattery, like I said before, won't help."<p>

"I'm not flattering. I'm being serious. It's not every day a goddess actually spares a demon's life like you did…" Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
>Lightning moved out of his arms to turn and look at him. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than hers. And his head was covered in a black lion's mane that reached down to the upper part of his muscular chest over his pectoral muscles, just like a lion.<p>

The first time she touched the hair that rested on his chest, it surprised her when she found out that it was actual fur, while the hairs on his head was partially normal human hair.  
>Ever since then, Lightning had picked up the habit of unconsciously stroking the lion-mane-like fur on his chest.<p>

His demonic form towered over Lightning in an intimidating manner; however, this never unnerved the goddess like it unnerved others.  
>Noctis had been impressed with her fearless demeanor at the time when they had still been at odds with each other. His human form, however, was shorter and merely a few inches taller than Lightning, but he still towered over her but not as much as his true form did.<br>On the sides of his head were two white horns, sharp and almost as intimidating as his towering figure. But once again, Lightning never felt fear when she laid eyes on them. Now those very horns were what the goddess uses to double the pleasure he felt whenever they rolled around in Lightning's large bed while they dampened the sheets with their essence and sweat. Lastly was his simple long demon tail.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you there?" He said, snapping her from her thoughts. Lightning blinked. "Hm?" "You suddenly started fantasizing. About me, I hope." The demon grinned and the goddess rolled her eyes.  
>"No. I was actually thinking about your horns." A smirk suddenly appeared on Lightning's lips, alerting Noctis that she was up to something.<p>

He moved closer to her, accepting the challenge.

"What about my horns?" He whispered in her ear, purposely brushing his lips against it. Lightning resisted the seductive shiver running down her back.  
>Boldly, the goddess reached up and touched on of his horns. Noctis tensed and gasped at the sudden contact. Lightning's gauntlet-covered hand gripped his left horn and slid her hand up and down the hard bone.<p>

Noctis hissed and tried not to stumble from the touch. A loud growl-like moan escaped from his throat as her hand brushed against the veins that were at the base of his horn.

A demon's horn was known to be sensitive; like every anatomy between a male's legs, demon horns are like a counterpart that enables the male to feel twice as much pleasure should his bed partner touch them.  
>The Goddess Lightning had taken advantage of this knowledge whenever they tangled their bodies together on her bed.<p>

Noctis snarled and gripped Lightning's waist tightly as she stroked his horn a little faster. "You're…making me lose my sanity…warrior goddess…!" He hissed, pulling his lover closer to his torso and began rubbing his body up against hers.  
>Lightning grunted and lifted her free hand to touch his other horn. The demon roared in pleasure and leaned down to bite into Lightning's neck.<p>

He suckled on her skin and licked on the tiny drop of blood that slid down.

The goddess moaned lightly, pleasing Noctis with the sound and making him even more eager to mate with the ethereal woman once more. The dangers and thrill of them bonding despite being of opposing kind and nature excited them both even more than it should.  
>Noctis gripped her arms and pulled away from her neck to frown at her. "These things…" He lifted her arms to their chest level. "…are getting in the way."<p>

"Do something about it then." Lightning said with a smirk.

Noctis snarled and felt around her gauntlet, impatient with want. Lightning chuckled and slid of the piece of armor from her arms for him, earning a smile from the demon.  
>He licked her shoulder, running his tongue down to her now bare arm. Lightning watched him as he treated her body with his own brand of care and demonic affection.<p>

She finally released his horns and ran her hands down his fur-covered chest, stroking the lion mane.

A purr slipped out of Noctis before he lifted the goddess up and pressed her against the nearest wall. "You still have no idea what you do to me." He growled seductively, grinding his body against hers. He stopped then looked down between them to frown at the last bit of armor that hung around Lightning's waist.  
>"Take it off." He demanded with a pout. The goddess rolled her eyes and responded with "Put me down first." She started taking her last bit of armor, along with her feathered sash, off her body, leaving her in her black body suit underneath.<p>

Noctis licked his lips eagerly, feeling the familiar ache between his legs and at the base of his horns.

"Lightning…" He pressed himself against her and ran his hand up the back of her thigh to her exposed backside which the black suit did not cover. "Get in bed…now." He moaned against her neck. Lightning groaned in response. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that since it is _my_ bed?"

"I'm not feeling that patient… It's been too long." The demon sighed longingly and lifted her up, bringing them to her large bed.  
>As he laid her down, he sniffed at her scent and moaned at the intoxicating smell; it made him feel high with want and passion and he was ready to give all to this warrior goddess beneath him.<p>

Lightning slipped her hand underneath Noctis' tunic, feeling at the mane and muscles that lay under just waiting for her attention.  
>Noctis' tail twitched anxiously. As if being unable to wait any longer, Noctis rubbed the tip of his tail up and down Lightning's thigh sensually before it came to the spot between her legs. Noctis snarled as he looked down at the black suit she wore. Lightning smirked smugly, not intending to move herself. The demon pouted but it did not charm Lightning in the least.<p>

With a sigh he laid his towering body on top of hers. "You are hurting me Lightning… One way or another, we will be bonded again, you know." Lightning chuckled. "You're just always eager to…be active."  
>"Can you blame me? It's <em>you<em> after all." Noctis smiled at her warmly, making his lover raise an eyebrow. "… So?" "You really don't appreciate yourself much. In that case, _I _will have to be the one to show you."

Lightning grunted in surprise when Noctis yanked her legs towards his waist.

"Stop making me wait, Lightning…you know I _have_ to be inside you soon as much as I can." "Is that the only thing that is on your mind? Never mind that you're a demon." Lightning said, rolling her eyes. Noctis laughed warmly. "You know how much I love you, Goddess Lightning. Of course that would be one of the only things on my mind, aside from you."

"I should send you down to the circle of hell where the flatterers lay." Lightning joked, stroking Noctis' mane again. The demon groaned and stroked the tip of his tail against the front of Lightning's entrance but was blocked by her black suit.  
>"<em>Please<em> take that…thing off. I don't even see how it was even possible for you to put it on! There is no button, no zipper…" Noctis complained. Lightning chuckled. "One thing at a time; that is how it goes when putting this on."

Noctis shook his head and ran his tail up and down her thigh seductively; it always took a while when trying to tame the warrior goddess.

He leaned down and licked the back of her neck lovingly, grooming her with his tongue like a beast did to his mate.  
>Lightning held still and took in the warm feel of his tongue caressing her skin. The demon purred deep from the back of his throat like a satisfied feline while his tail continued to caress her skin intimately. "…I thought you couldn't wait because it had been too long." She said, giving him a blunt expression. Noctis chuckled and nuzzled her neck and shoulder. "I'm not <em>that<em> impatient." "Right…"

"Now take that…thing off."

"Not that impatient huh?"

"Stop teasing Lightning…"

The goddess rolled her eyes and slipped her black suit off slowly, as if expecting Noctis to memorize the steps so he would be the one to take it off next time.  
>Indeed, he was paying extreme attention to how she worked with the black garment until it was off her completely, revealing her ethereal beauty to him. No matter how many times he saw her this way, it still felt like something new.<p>

He growled possessively and pressed her down on the bed gently and licked the back of her shoulders, claiming her as territory for him alone to touch.

Lightning moan as his tail slid up and down her thigh once again. Her hand slipped down to his breeches and pulled the clothing down slowly.  
>The demon snarled in appreciation and pressed his nose to hers, keeping eye contact with her as she took off his last bit of clothing off his body.<p>

He kissed her neck and hovered over her.

Lightning stared up at him silently and watched as with a blink of an eye, his mane shrunk into silky black hair that styled itself into spikes at the back of the man's head.  
>Noctis' human appearance was just as beautiful as his demonic one. However, his body structure—though still a few inches taller than Lightning—shrunk down to the size of a normal man as well. He pressed his lips to hers.<p>

"I don't want this to feel awkward for you." He said in a quiet voice. Lightning nudged her head against his. "You said that a lot of times already." Her smirk made him blush. "I know it's more comfortable for you when I'm in human form…"

"I don't mind either way." Lightning said with a shrug of her bare shoulders.

Noctis shifted and positioned himself above the warrior goddess. He swallowed nervously; an odd feeling for a demon, a creature that was known to ravage and deflower any beauty their eyes gazed upon. But Noctis always felt different, his opinions differed from the other demons. In his mind, there was no reason for demons and deities like Lightning to fight if they did not want to.

It was this belief of his that he had stumbled upon Lightning. The sight of her intrigued him as he had never come face-to-face with a deity without any intent on killing or attacking.

Lightning caressed his cheek with one hand, bringing him back to the present. Noctis blushed and kissed her forehead before he lowered himself down onto her.  
>Instinctively he let out a pleasured animalistic growl as he entered her, moving as gently as he could within her.<p>

The warrior goddess moaned and arched her back, digging her nails into his tough skin as he thrust in out and of her. His hold on her body tightened as the passion intensified in them both.  
>As their paced increased, so did the pumping their beating hearts. Noctis bit down on Lightning's neck, feeling his body come close to the limit.<br>Lightning pushed him back slightly. "Change back…" She moaned lightly, sweat slid down her head and her body, mingling with his own sweat from the passionate exchanges.  
>The demon looked at her reluctantly. "Are you sure…?" The goddess leaned up to kiss his lips and Noctis felt himself give in to her desires.<p>

Immediately, his hair grew until his mane returned and his horns emerged from his head and his tail revealed itself. His body grew slightly larger back to its original demonic size.

He roared in ecstasy as he continued to make love to the blinding beauty beneath him. Lightning grunted as he shifted slightly and kissed her lips tenderly.  
>Noctis nuzzled his nose and lips against the crook of her neck, his mane tickled the goddess' skin. He chanted her name lovingly as she followed his rhythm. "Lightning…" He grunted, feeling close to the edge even more than ever.<p>

The goddess and demon tensed then let out a cry of release at long last.

Noctis collapsed beside his chosen mate, keeping himself attached to her. He purred like a pleasured cat and rolled around on the bed slightly like an animal marking its territory with scent.  
>Lightning watched him silently until he turned back to her and nestled his body against hers. She hummed in pleasure as he pulled her to his chest.<p>

"My goddess…" He whispered as he nipped at her ear. Lightning reached up and stroked the back of his head in response.

* * *

><p>Noctis rolled over and opened his eyes.<p>

He was alone in bed. He sat up and sniffed the air, catching the goddess' scent while he stood up and dressed himself.  
>Noctis left the sleeping chambers and strolled down the halls of the silent temple, searching for Lightning. He smiled light, knowing where she would be.<p>

He headed for the throne room and sure enough she sat there, sitting on her throne and staring upward at nothing.

The demon approached her silently and climbed up the crystal pillar that held up the throne. He nuzzled her shoulder and neck, bringing Lightning back to the present.  
>The warrior goddess stroked his hair, returning his affectionate gestures. Noctis pressed a gentle and warm kiss to her temple. "How are you feeling?" He breathed the question in her ear. Lightning shrugged. "Good."<p>

"So…you enjoyed?"

"When do I never?"

"Heh…yes, true."

Lightning turned her head to face him and kissed his lips. Noctis' tail began to wag in appreciation at his mate's loving gesture as he kissed her back. "I love you." He purred against her lips. Lightning nodded and smiled slightly, causing the demon's heart to thunder in his chest. "I love you too Noctis." She pressed her forehead against his and all of a sudden, time seemed to move and stand still at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>This had been held back for a long while just like Desperado. So I decided that it was finally time for this arc to make its debut. I hope you liked this story and tell me what you think because I am very much in the middle of giving this one an actual plotline. It is still under development but currently I am already making up where this story will go.<strong>

**So as usual leave me some questions if you have any doubts and I will answer them as best as I can in the next chapter I write.**

**Until then…**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Following Company

**Disclaimer:**** I have neglected this arc so I wanted to make up for it by writing a new chapter!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXVIII: Following Company**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, (Hint of a developing) Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship, hint of developing romance)**

**Notes: Noctis is forced to leave Lightning home alone after he is dragged along on a one week vacation. But is the mysterious cat willing to stay put?**

**CAUTION: Part of the My Cat and I arc.**

* * *

><p>Noctis chuckled as he rubbed Lightning's white furry belly. The large cat meowed as if trying to deny that she enjoyed the treatment. The feline then nipped at his hand playfully while letting out a light purr.<p>

Prompto frowned and shook his head. "Noct my friend, you have got to start living your life." Noctis raised an eyebrow at Prompto and Lightning stared at the blonde human blankly.  
>"Come on Noct! You're still young and you're already acting like a crazy cat lady! You need to hang out with people more and less with your cat."<br>"The last time that happened, I nearly lost my cat." Noctis replied, scratching Lightning's chin. The cat hugged her paws round her partner's hand in appreciation. Prompto rolled his eyes. "Dude seriously! There is more to life than this! There's booze, women, sex…"

Lightning spat in disgust. Noctis sighed. "That's _your_ life Prompto, not mine."

"I know! I meant that you should do other things than stay here and play with Lightning." The blonde man insisted. The white cat looked offended and hissed. Prompto jumped, not willing to become a victim to the overly smart pet's violent claws.  
>Noctis tickled his cat's chin. "She's not just a cat; she's smart, she likes belly rubs and can do tricks." Lightning gave Noctis a look that said she was a lot more superior compared to the common pet. He chuckled again and ruffled her fur playfully.<p>

"That's it! Noctis, I am taking you out with me and the boys on our vacation!" Prompto decided, standing up as if he had come up with some brilliant invention that would make history.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis got up from the floor and Lightning hopped onto his shoulder. "Fine Prompto… If it will make you stop nagging." Prompto picked the white cat up from Noctis' shoulder and moved to place her on the couch. "_Without_ Lightning." He insisted.

Lightning glared at the human and bit down on his hand. Prompto screamed and tried shaking the feline's claws and fangs off. He danced around the room before he managed to pry her off and put her down on the couch then pointed at her. "See, this is why some people find it hard to get along with you, Noct. The cat's too territorial." Lightning hissed at Prompto again, making the man squeak.

"Prompt…Lightning's important."

"I know man. Pets are very important friends, but they are not everything."

"I don't need socializing class; I am fine as I am."

"Please, you spend more time with the furball than with anyone of us!"

Noctis sighed. "Look I appreciate the concern but I happen to be doing well on my own. And just because I enjoy playing with my cat a lot it doesn't mean I'm like some cat lady. There are people out there who are worse."  
>Lightning licked her only black paw and then stretched out on the floor. Prompto made a face. "Yeah sure, <em>that<em> is going to help you going places…" He said sarcastically.

He yanked on Noctis arm then shook his shoulders. "You're still coming with me and the boys for a vacation! We're going to a tropical beach with clear blue skies, white sands, oceans…babes."

Lightning hissed. Prompto made sure to keep a safe distance from her. "Knock off furball! You're not supposed to be the only girl in Noct's life. Geez Noct, you spoil her too much." "I don't." Noctis stated bluntly. Lightning seemed offended by Prompto's words and arched her back in an aggressive gesture. The blonde man shuddered. "Can you tell her to cut it out? She's a cat, she can't boss you around."  
>Noctis shook his head and picked Lightning up, stroking her back. "She's not being bossy; she was just offended by what you said."<p>

"Cats can't get offended."

"_Hiss!_"

"Yeek!"

Noctis stroked the cat's chin reassuringly and Prompto's eyebrow twitched. "Get packing Noctis! This is more serious than I thought!" He said dramatically and Noctis sighed. He placed Lightning down on the floor and headed into the bedroom. The cat followed him.

"He's overreacting." Lightning stated the moment they were in the room, out of earshot of Prompto. Noctis laughed and nodded. "Yeah but he means well."

Lightning sat on the bed and stared as her human took out his suitcase and started packing. Lightning snorted and Noctis looked at her questioningly. "What?" "Nothing. How long was Prompto planning on staying in the tropics?"  
>Noctis sighed. "He and the guys are staying there for a week." Lightning growled and licked her black paw again.<p>

"Hey don't worry." Noctis stroked her head and back, "I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime you got the house to yourself. Right?"  
>The white cat growled disapprovingly then sat on his things when he had finished placing his week's worth of clothes in his suitcase. Noctis smiled at her then picked her up from his clothes. "Don't be like that; I'll be fine for a while besides it's only a week and I probably won't be doing anything except looking at the ocean and maybe just get dragged along with the boys wherever they go."<p>

Lightning huffed. "They'll probably force you into some breeding program."

Despite the seriousness, Noctis smirked and could not help himself. "Why Lightning… Are you…jealous?" The cat stared at him oddly. "Huh…?"  
>"Are you jealous that some women might actually come onto me?" Noctis smirked teasingly. Lightning hissed at him and stuck her nose up in the air. "Humans…so arrogant."<p>

"Hey! I was kidding, kitty! I didn't mean it!"

"Hmph."

"Come on Light. I said I was sorry."

"Whatever."

"Kitty…!"

"Hey Noct are you packing up or what?" Prompto called from behind the door. Lightning snorted and groomed herself nonchalantly.  
>Noctis picked her up and pressed his nose to her smaller pink one. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and back home soon. In the meantime you can do anything you like here at home. Okay?" "Where's the glory in that…?" The cat huffed. Her partner kissed the top of her furry head then placed her back down again to continue packing.<p>

Prompto grinned largely when Noctis emerged from his room all packed up. Lightning stood by his side and stared up at her human partner.

"Remember Noct, you can't bring your little precious along." The blonde man reminded. The cat growled warningly and held her white tail high in the air; a sign of superiority towards and over Prompto. For some reason, the man felt rather offended now. "What do you feed her? Snob cat food?" Noctis shook his head. "No. It's salmon flavored."  
>Lightning sat still as Prompto ushered Noctis to the door. She meowed and began pacing worriedly. The dark-haired man chuckled at her. "Don't worry Light. I'll be back."<p>

Lightning meowed once more and the two men were gone.

"So, Prompto convinced you to come along did he?" Ignis said from the driver's seat of the car.

Prompto puffed his chest proudly. "Of course I did! With my wise words and because I knew Noct couldn't resist the thought of babes on the beach." Noctis glared at him. "No. It was because you were being all melodramatic so I decided to come along to shut you up."  
>"Well it's great that you're hanging with us again, Noctis. It's been a while!" Gladiolus said, grinning. The blonde man nodded. "Yeah Noct. No offense but it was about time you stayed away from that cat more often. I mean I know you had her since you were a kid and all but…I think it's time you focused on real man stuff!"<p>

Ignis chuckled. "What he means is; you don't have to stay at home all day playing with Lightning. You should do things with people as well. It will be good for you."  
>Noctis sighed and leaned his head against the window. "As long as Prompt doesn't force me into speed dating again or tries to hook me up with some random skank." Ignis laughed then. "Not to worry, we will make sure he behaves."<p>

"Hey now! I was concerned that Noct might not be getting any." Prompto defended.

Noctis groaned. "Whether I 'got any' or not is not your business." Gladiolus laughed. "Don't worry about it. Prompt's just being an ass." "Hey!" The blonde man protested.  
>Ignis sighed and started the car then drove off.<p>

"Miss your cat already?"

"So what if I do?"

"Aw come on man. She's a cat, she'll be fine on her own."

"…"

"You know Noct I never got why you are so obsessed with that cat of yours." Prompto pouted in question. "I am not. She's just…important to me that's all." "Yeah, that's the same as being obsessed with her."  
>Gladiolus shook his head. "Oh leave the guy alone. So what if he's a big animal lover." Ignis cleared his throat. "Yes but I do agree that Noct should take some time to react with other humans as well." Noctis glared at his friends. "Can you guys stop talking as if I weren't here?"<p>

The drive to the airport was rather full of fun moments that made Noctis smile. It had been a while since he went anywhere with them. Perhaps it would not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>The tropical air was rather refreshing, Noctis had to admit.<p>

So far he had fun on the beach with the boys and he could not remember the last time he ever did hang out with them.  
>Prompto was smug when Noctis admitted this fact, though he still wondered how his dear cat-partner was doing at home by herself. He knew how restless she could get if ever she became bored. "Don't start moping over your cat now Noct! The real fun begins at night! Nightclubs…babes…music and dancing…" Prompto said, grinning to himself. Gladiolus smoothed his long hair back while Ignis adjusted his glasses and the collar of his shirt.<p>

Noctis rolled his eyes as he fixed his black button-up shirt and glanced at himself in the mirror.

The four had agreed to go to the nightclub nearby the beach since it was known for its amazing drinks, food and shows.  
>Prompto was, of course excited to go. Gladiolus had wanted to try out some of the drinks he heard about while Ignis and Noctis went along with it since there would not be anything else to do in their room for the night.<p>

The four men made their way down to the beach, enjoying the peaceful scene of the waves lapping the shores in the dark.

The nightclub was easy to spot with its neon light sign and the number of people heading inside. The four entered and looked around, impressed with the inside.  
>Lights danced along the walls and on the people's bodies and many tourists and locals of all kinds were there enjoying a meal or a drink.<p>

"I am so gonna get laid tonight!" Prompto exclaimed happily, settling down on one of the tables while the others followed.

"Noctis, you should try picking up a girl too." Gladiolus joked and earned a small snort from Ignis who tried to hide his snicker. "Not interested." Noctis sighed as he sat down on the leather seating.  
>Complementary drinks were served to them and the boys made a toast. Noctis grinned slightly as he swirled his drink around in his glass.<p>

He lifted it to his lips and took a dainty little sip before he froze.

Noctis' eyes gazed upon a lone woman sitting at the bar with a glass of what appears to be watermelon juice beside her.  
>Right away, the trio noticed his distracted stare and followed where his eyes were pasted. Right away they smirked at him. Gladiolus nudged Noctis with his elbow. "Not interested, eh Noct?"<p>

Noctis blinked then looked at the boys. "What? Oh…yeah. Can you guys hold on for a bit?" He got up, leaving his drink on the table and approached the woman at the bar. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto watched him as he went.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked as he took a seat on an empty barstool beside the woman.<p>

"It got boring at home." Lightning said, staring at her glass of juice intently. Noctis chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. "You actually followed me all the way here?" His partner looked at him. "What are partners for, right?"  
>Noctis smiled warmly and nodded. "Since you're here, how about a seafood platter. On me." Lightning raised an eyebrow and smirked. "As long as you are paying…"<p>

Prompto narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view of the scene. "What's going on?"

"It looks like he's getting her a meal." Ignis observed when the seafood platter was placed in front of Noctis and the woman he was with.  
>To their surprise, Noctis picked up the chopsticks and began feeding the woman. "How does he do that?" Prompto gaped, shocked that this stranger female had already taken a shine to their timid pal.<p>

Noctis chuckled when Lightning eagerly ate up the piece of sushi when he held it to her with the chopsticks.

"Did you eat for the entire trip here?" He could not help but ask since his partner seemed rather hungry. "Not yet actually…" Lightning admitted. "Aw…poor kitty. Looks like I did the right thing ordering for this." Noctis joked lightly and continued to feed her, much to the surprise of his friends in the background.

"I thought Noct didn't have much experience with girls!"

"Looks like he was holding out on us."

"This comes as quite a shock to be honest."

After a while, Noctis approached them with the mysterious strawberry-blonde following behind him. "Hey, listen… I need to turn in early." Noctis said. The boys smirked. "Oh by all means, don't let us cramp your style." Prompto said with a naughty grin.

Noctis grunted and left the club.

Lightning yawned and ruffle her hair once they got out. "You humans sure like to hang around loud places…" She grumbled. Noctis nuzzled her head with his nose. "Not all of us. Come on." He took her hand and led her back to the room he and the boys were staying in.  
>Immediately after seeing the bed Lightning's human form faded back into the white cat as she hopped onto the comfy mattress.<p>

Noctis laughed and sat beside her, petting her head. "My poor kitty… I still can't believe you followed me all the way from home to the tropics." "All I had to do was sneak into the plane…" She mumbled tiredly.

He laid down beside the white feline and stroked her only black paw with an index finger before kissing the top of her head. Lightning's ears lowered down the back of her head, signifying her satisfaction with the attention.

She purred and pressed herself up against his chest, more than ready for a nice long catnap. Her partner stroked her white fur as she curled herself into a ball and slept.  
>The Caelum shook his head and smiled fondly at his longtime pet and friend. It seems they would be sticking together no matter what. Even a short vacation could not separate them it seemed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you probably missed this arc.<strong>

**I apologize if you find it too short. I had just finished writing a long chapter for my part of a collaboration project for deviantart and I am kind of tired.**

**But not to worry, more stories ahead and hopefully they will be longer than this one. As always tell me what you think, vote for your favorite arcs and enjoy reading as always! If you have questions let me know so I can answer them in the next chapter I write!**

**Until then…**


	39. Chapter XXXIX: Soldier

**Disclaimer:**** This I believe is probably the third or fourth favorite of the readers. I missed doing this so I decided it was time to let it shine once again.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XXXIX: Soldier**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship)**

**Notes: A goddess scorned makes one of the worst case scenarios. But to Noctis, his childhood savior needed comfort and not respect.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Goddess Cure arc.**

* * *

><p>The servants stared cautiously at the door of the guest room in which their special guest was staying in. They knew an angered goddess was dangerous to approach, and at the moment the Goddess Lightning was pacing her room angrily.<p>

The servants could have sworn that with every pace, the goddess' feet thundered down the halls, especially when she wore her armor at this very moment. Obligated to serve and please, yet terrified of being subjected to the power of a deity, the servants could only watched the door with nervous eyes as the sound of clattering of Goddess Lightning's armor reached their ears.

Noctis stood at a distance, observing the scene silently.

Despite the whole thing, he felt that worship and respect was not what Goddess Lightning needed at the moment.  
>It had been a week or so since he and Lightning discovered the portal to Valhalla had been destroyed, keeping the warrior goddess trapped in the world of men. Ever since then, she had been pacing angrily in her room.<p>

Everyone, including the king and queen gave the goddess her space to calm down. But in Noctis' eyes it did not seem like anyone was doing right by her.  
>The prince walked over and dismissed the servants. They bowed respectfully and scurried away from the door.<p>

Noctis sighed and knocked carefully.

It took a while but the door opened and Lightning let him in. "What did you want, Prince?" She sighed tiredly. Rubbing the back of his head sheepish, Noctis moved closer to her. "You look like you needed to…let out some stress. Listen, I know you're…upset over what happened—" "That's an understatement." Lightning cut in sourly. The prince flinched slightly.

"Are you worried about the other deities?"

"… Of course."

"Pacing like this won't help them though. And you're stuck here until then."

"You don't need to remind me."

Noctis sighed again and sat on the bed. "Look I promise I'll help you figure this out and find a way to get you back to Valhalla. But in the meantime it's best if you lay low here until then; we can't have people learn that we have a goddess here can we?" He smiled lightly and the deity calmed down a bit, noticing his efforts to appease her.

The warrior goddess ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she seated herself beside the prince. Noctis hesitantly pat her shoulder plate comfortingly. "For now you'll have to be Sergeant Éclair Farron of the Guardian Corp; an exceptional soldier."  
>Lightning nodded her mind clearly on the comrades she had been separated from. And on Cosmos as well. She was the one they must be concerned over.<p>

"Godd— Ah…Lightning?"

"Hn?"

"Would you mind if I asked you about what happened?"

"… My mind is still a hazy I'm afraid. I can't remember clearly what happened before I landed here."

Noctis nodded in understanding. "But…what about the other Deities? Are they alright you think?" He glanced at the warrior goddess when she said nothing for a while. To his surprise, Lightning smirked. "They're too stubborn to die." Noctis laughed at the comment.

"What about you? How have you been since then?" Lightning asked, clearly meaning the time after he was cured. The prince shrugged. "I'm better. I finally got to do things that any healthy kid could do…and I managed to stay alive."

The goddess nodded. "That's good…"

Noctis cleared his throat awkwardly; there was no way he was going to ask Lightning is she remembered his little 'proposal' from years ago. Somehow he doubted she remembered. But whether she did remember or not, he was not about to ask her about something as embarrassing as that.

He looked around the room, trying to shake off the awkward feeling. "You hungry? The servants seem a little too shaky to serve you breakfast."

Lightning waved him off. "No need. I don't usually have breakfast." Noctis shook his head. "You need to have breakfast sometime. Come on, I'll cook." Lightning raised an eyebrow and stood up along with the prince.  
>He led her to the kitchen and began looking around in the fridge. "What would you like?" "… I'm not picky." Lightning said with a shrug. Noctis then took out a carton of eggs and milk. The goddess watched him silently as he took a pan off the hanger and began cooking the omelet.<p>

The young boy she met years ago had indeed grown into a fine man. No doubt he would make an excellent king.

"After breakfast, would you like a tour of the kingdom? Nothing grand, just a casual walk around. Just the two of us…" Noctis mentally smacked himself; that last statement had sounded so wrong.  
>Still, Lightning did not seem to notice and shrugged. "That is fine." Noctis sighed in relief and focused on the omelet in the pan.<br>Once he was sure it was done, he grabbed s plate and dropped the yellow food on it then handed it to Lightning. The goddess stared at it then sighed. Noctis handed her a fork and she started digging in.

"You'll need some new clothes…" Noctis said lowly, staring at the silver armor the goddess wore.

Lightning looked down at herself and sighed. "I guess." In truth, clothing and fashion had never been one of her strongest points. While the other goddesses enjoyed looking at new clothes and fashion, Lightnin preferred standing on the side and watch them despite how ridiculous she thought they looked at times when they ran around looking at the latest trends.

"Not very interested in clothes I see."

"It's _that _obvious Prince?"

"Somewhat."

"The other goddesses are more into it than I am."

"That so?"

Noctis chuckled at Lightning when she made a face, recalling the few times she got dragged along to the mortal world just because the women deities felt like shopping.  
>In exchange for not having to try on any new clothes, Lightning had to carry the shopping bags; to which the girls had teasingly said she was very much like a man when she did so. Lightning had merely ignored the joke.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. But…in the meantime I think you might need a cloak to cover that armor; I doubt a simple jacket can hide that." Noctis said, taking in every detail of her silver armor.

Lightning lifted an arm and stared at her armguard. Perhaps a cloak _would_ be the best idea until she got herself casual clothing that would help her blend in. Her armor would make her recognizable as somebody from Valhalla, because as far as the mortals were concerned, the Deities always wore their signature armor and not many common folk get to see the faces of the deities; mostly royalties but even they would only believe one were a god or goddess if they saw the armor with Etro's script etched on it.

She finished off her omelet and washed the plate herself before Noctis could protest.

The duo made their way to the royal gardens where Noctis knew his mother would be. Queen Lucia sat among the flowers, caressing the petals of a rose gently.  
>She noticed her son and the goddess and smiled at them welcomingly. "Good morning. Was there something you two needed?" Noctis walked up to his mother and kissed her cheek in greeting. "I need to borrow a cloak to hide Lightning's armor."<p>

The queen looked at the warrior goddess and nodded. "I will do my best, but it seems the goddess is much taller than I am." Lightning blinked.

Noctis chuckled; it was true, Goddess Lightning was the tallest woman he met so far. She only stood mere three or four inches shorter than him but she obviously towered over other women.  
>They followed Lucia to her chambers and stood by as she rummaged through her wardrobe for a decent cloak.<p>

Lightning glanced at the prince doubtfully and he gave her a reassuring look.

Lucia then pulled out a black cloak and cleared her throat. "It seems that none of what I have would be enough to cover her whole height so…you might as well use my husband's cloak." Noctis snorted and Lightning raised an eyebrow.  
>"Not to worry, I am sure he will understand when I explain to him." Lucia said, handing King Giovanni's cloak to the goddess. Lightning nodded thankfully and swung it on; it fit just fine. Noctis nodded in approval and gestured to the door. "Want to get going?" Lightning bowed to the queen before she left the room with Noctis following behind.<p>

Lucia chuckled; her son seemed to have taken a liking to the goddess again.

* * *

><p>Lightning could not help but smirk in amusement when Noctis put in a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. The prince wore a dark blue hoodie and placed the hood over his head.<p>

He noticed Lightning's expression and blushed. "Even I need a disguise; wouldn't want people running over to me and trampling me."

"No…no we wouldn't." She agreed.

He led her out of the gates and looked around before signaling that they can take it easy now. Lightning was impressed with how the kingdom looked even though she and the other deities had visited secretly several times.

"I am impressed with how well your family maintains the kingdom." Lightning admitted, looking at her surroundings. Noctis felt pride swell inside him. "My father's a great ruler, and I'm grateful for that." "You will be a good ruler as well in the future." Lightning said and the prince blushed. "I just don't think I would be ready enough…" He confessed, lowering his head slightly.

The warrior goddess chuckled. "I thought the same thing when Etro named me general…"

"Oh please…" Noctis rolled his eyes playfully. Lightning shook her head. "No, really. There are other Deities who could surpass me if I could. But Etro insisted I be the one…I never felt ready but I had to come to terms with it and learn."  
>Noctis was silent for a moment before asking, " Was there ever a time you…wanted to stop being general?" "At times, yes. But there were moments that made me realize if nobody looks after the others, who will?"<p>

"I guess even deities have their doubts."

"Of course we do. We bleed as well."

The prince cleared his throat and looked at the nearest clothes store. "Come on, let's check this one out." He led his guest over and she followed silently.  
>They entered the store and right away Noctis began looking around, making Lightning raise an eyebrow; the young man seemed to be a fan of fashion as well. She groaned but it caught Noctis' attention. "You okay?" "… I'm fine. Just…peachy." She sighed.<p>

Reluctantly, he turned away again to look for something for her to wear. Lightning adjusted the cloak, making sure not a speck of silver or gold would be seen from underneath.

"How about these?" Noctis asked, appearing with a rather frilly-looking skirt and simple shirt. Lightning scowled at the skirt. Noctis noticed. "What?" "I'm not wearing that…thing." She glared at the skirt and Noctis caught on, but he could not help but tease. "You don't like girly things, right I forgot." Lightning rolled her eyes.  
>"It's weird though. Your armor shows your backside." He teased again. Lightning gave him a look. "It's not like I have a choice; it helps with the movement otherwise I would not be able to move efficiently on the battlefield."<p>

Noctis rolled his eyes and walked back into the selection of clothes.

After a while he came back with a black tank top and, a white hoodie and jeans. Lightning stared at the garments carefully then nodded in approval. The prince grinned and paid for the clothes before suggesting Lightning put them on so she would not need to wear the cloak anymore.  
>However he wondered where they could possibly hide her armor. Lightning merely shrugged, unconcerned with this fact as she walked into the fitting room.<p>

When she returned, she was dressed in the jeans and tank top that was shown slightly from under the white hoodie. To Noctis' surprise, her armor was completely gone.

"We can make it materialize and disappear whenever we need to." She explained, fixing her hood. Noctis blinked, slightly stunned. "Then…what do you usually wear if not your armor?" Lightning spared him a glance as they left the shop. "Tunics." She answered simply.

The prince shook his head in disbelief as he walked alongside his childhood savior.

"Can all deities do that with their armor?" He asked curiously. Lightning chuckled at the question. "Of course. It takes away the hassle of removing the armor piece by piece." "I should have known…!" Noctis laughed and Lightning could not help but feel charmed; it seems that the young boy she met years ago was still as sweet as ever. It was a good sign in her opinion; a good sign that he will grow into an even greater person.

Deep down, Noctis felt relieved that Lightning seemed friendlier than she let on. Or maybe it was because she knew who he was already in the past.

Whatever the reason, he was glad to know that the warrior goddess was just like any other person, and at the same time she was a unique and one of a kind woman.  
>He blushed at that last thought. But it was true; she was lovely as all deities are, she held power and authority that she did not flaunt and used it humbly.<p>

It surprised him how human she was—this same woman who saved his life with drops of her own blood.

"You look good in normal clothes. You'll definitely blend in a lot better." Noctis said after a moment of silence. Lightning grunted lightly as they continued their walk. "… Where exactly are we headed?" She asked, not sure where they were walking to anymore.  
>Noctis smiled a bit. "Does it matter? It's a nice day for a walk so…" He trailed off and Lightning understood. She supposed it was a rather nice weather but she was not used to causal strolls outside and mostly indulged herself in training.<p>

"Is training all you think about?" The prince's voice snapped the goddess out of her thoughts. She looked at him, surprised. He snickered. "You're a warrior goddess, right? Some say the Goddess Lightning mostly spends her time training more than the other gods and goddesses."

She ran a hand through her long bangs and sighed. "You got me. But it's better than getting dragged along on shopping trips."

Noctis' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Deities take shopping trips?" "At times. We visit this world if we feel like it, but under a different guise to avoid recognition. Believe it or not, the goddesses enjoy shopping for new clothes." The prince laughed, finding it hard to believe what he had just heard. "That is hard to swallow…" "They may be goddesses, but they are still women." Lightning grumbled in annoyance of remembering how the girls dragged her around because the male deities did not wish to carry shopping bags.

"I'm surprised nobody noticed you guys when you visit."

"We hide ourselves like the both of us are doing now."

"Still finding it hard to believe that the Deities actually go shopping."

"It's a pain in the ass in my opinion…"

Noctis hid another laugh behind a snort and Lightning groaned. "I wonder though… Do you always wear your armor wherever you go?" The heir wondered. His companion gave him a look that said the answer should have been obvious. "Yes." The answer was blunt.

"Doesn't it get…heavy?"

"Not at all."

"…"

"When you're born with the duty of protecting both your own world and the world of mortals, the heaviness of the armor is nothing compared to the heaviness of the duty you bear." Lightning said sagely, pulling her hood over her head.  
>Noctis was speechless for a moment then looked at Lightning again before he pulled the hood off her head. She stared at him. "You look better with the hood off." He said shyly, trying to hold back a blush. The goddess did not seem to notice, thankfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah good, you're back. My, my, Goddess Lightning. You look wonderful." Queen Lucia said as she greeted her son and the earthbound goddess.<p>

Lightning bowed her head respectfully. "Thanks." Noctis noticed there seemed to be a small commotion. "What's going on?" Lucia waved his concern off. "Oh it is nothing bad. Your father called in a friend for a favor. I assume you remember Lieutenant Amodar?"  
>Noctis smiled. Amodar was a good friend of his father's and one of the best sources the Caelum family had. The man had a good heart and a cheery disposition. He would drop everything and rush over if a friend ever needed his help.<p>

The prince nodded in response to his mother's question. Lucia led them to the king's study where Giovanni was seen talking with a tall yet chunky man.

"Here they are now. And right on time it seems." King Giovanni said, amused by the fact that the most popular-in-literature-goddess was wearing casual clothing. Even more so, he was impressed by the fact that his son managed to get the stormy goddess to drop her armor for such a thing.

Amodar gave the enigmatic guest an once-over and smiled warmly before bowing his head in respect. "It's an honor to meet you fact-to-face Goddess Lightning. Rest assured, your identity is safe with me. Giovanni here has explained everything to me."  
>Lightning nodded in gratitude at the man. Amodar then turned to Noctis, grinning proudly. "My, Noctis! You seemed to have grown taller than the last time I saw you! Twenty-soon-to-be-twenty-one huh?" Noctis chuckled and shook hands with him. "Yes. Very soon."<p>

Amodar then whispered in his ear, "I gotta say Prince; you sure do know how to pick 'em." He gestured to Goddess Lightning subtly then winked at the prince.

Noctis' eyes widened and his face turned red. "How did…?" He heard giggling and looked at his mother. "You? You _told_ him?" He cried in disbelief. Lucia tsked. "Oh come now Noctis. Amodar is a friend. I think he deserves to know, especially since he will be helping us keep the Lady Lightning's true identity hidden for a while."

Noctis glanced at Lightning and saw her confused expression; she had no idea what they were talking about. He mentally sighed in relief; at least she did not know.

Amodar cleared his throat and turned back to the goddess. "I hear that you were already given a cover-up story; that you're a soldier from Guardian Corps." "Yes." Lightning replied simply, looking at the man right in the eye.  
>The lieutenant had to admit; the woman had the eyes of a warrior and he could even feel the spirit of a fighter just by looking at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she truly lived up to her title as the warrior goddess. If she had been a mortal, she would have been the best soldier in the Corps.<p>

"Well then," He began, "I have everything you need here." He turned to one of the chairs that stood in front of Giovanni's desk. It was a uniform.

Amodar looked a little unsurely at the green pauldron that came with the uniform. "Are you sure you prefer to go by the rank of sergeant? I am sure a higher rank would help with any accommodations you may need." Lightning shook her head as she took the uniform from him. "Ranks are of no importance. As long as I am able to do what I must, a low rank is fine."  
>Surprised by her humbleness, Amodar smiled warmly. Almost in a fatherly fashion. "Well then…let's see what you look like in that uniform then!"<p>

Lightning nodded and left the room and headed into her own.

Noctis excused himself and followed after, ignoring the knowing looks of the three people in the room. He stopped just outside of the guest room that accommodated the goddess and peeked through the slight opening.

Lightning was now wearing a pair of high-topped black shorts and a brown turtleneck that went down and stops at the top of her abdomen and was zipped to the top. He watched as she stared at the brown miniskirt with dislike before putting it on over her shorts.  
>She grabbed the sleeveless white over coat which caused the red cape attached to it to flow behind her gracefully, along with the green pauldron and buckled it up with an impressive speed before she put on the knee-high brown boots. She then paused.<p>

Noctis decided to knock and enter.

Lightning glanced at him then looked back at the gloves and red pack. Noctis tilted his head. "Something wrong?" "No. It's nothing." She said dismissively.  
>The goddess turned to the drawer beside her bed and opened it, taking out what looked like a long black sleeve. For as long as Noctis could remember, that black sleeve had been in there for no reason at all; it was one of those items that had no purpose and yet still managed to stay around. He watched as Lightning pulled it up on her left arm and then dug under the pillow of her bed, bringing out two black bands.<p>

One looked like a miniature belt while the other looked like it was made of diamond-shaped pieces of leather. She put then on her right bicep.

Noticing his odd stare, Lightning said, "Souvenirs… Sentimental value purposes." The heir nodded, knowing that he probably should not pry about it.  
>Lightning picked up the red pack and strapped it to her waist and left leg and lastly wore the blue gloves with the golden knuckles. Noctis raised an eyebrow at the odd black sheath that hung from her skirt. "Those things come with a case?" He said out loud and the goddess glanced back at the said item. "I noticed…"<p>

Seeing that she was done with dressing up, he led her back to the study.

At once, upon seeing the goddess dressed in the sergeant's uniform, Lucia gushed and the men's eyes widened with impressed expressions on their face. Lightning looked very much like a soldier and at the same time she seemed like she could also be more than that.

"I was also told that you will be going by the name Éclair Farron…?" Amodar said.

Lightning scoffed at the first name but nodded. "Yes." With a hearty laugh, Amodar stared at the personal add-ons she made to her appearance. "Even goddesses seem to have a sense of style I see." He complimented, nodding at her two black bands on her bicep and the black sleeve on her left arm. "Well now my lady, how about we work on your salute?" He joked.

To everyone's surprise, Lightning lifted her right arm and brought it to her chest horizontally; a perfect salute of the Guardian Corps.

"Well now…that's…_really impressive_!" Amodar praised, the surprise was evident in his voice. "I have observed the military branches before. I am familiar with basics such as the salutes." Lightning said as if it were nothing special. _"So it's true; the Goddess Lightning does enjoy combat."_ Noctis thought.

The lieutenant let out another laugh of approval. "Well then I guess we won't be having any problems with blending you in then!" "No sir." The goddess replied, once again surprising everyone with her professional tone.

Amodar chuckled, clearly intrigued. "Well now I think it's about time I took off. Drop by headquarters tomorrow to receive your weapon to put in that there sheath." He pointed at the black case attached to the skirt. "Ah…so that's what it was for…" Noctis muttered in understanding. Lightning nodded and saluted again. "Understood, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Amodar grinned and headed out the door. "It's settled then. I'm looking forward to working with you… _Sergeant Farron_."

* * *

><p><strong>I missed this arc… From what I noticed this is probably ranked the third or fourth favorite arc so far, with Lonely Queen seemingly the number one choice.<strong>

**What do you think? It seems that Lightning will be staying for a while. In the meantime she will be under the guise of Éclair Farron—Claire as a nickname. Wonder what happens next? We must all wait again!**

**As always, let me know what you think and ask questions if there is something you do not understand and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I upload.**

**Until then…**


	40. Chapter XL: Sheltered

**Disclaimer:**** Okay so I know you guys would like another arc, but this one was also another favorite. In fact I don't favor just one. **_**All**_** of the arcs will get their chance so don't worry; it just depends on the mood and if I can feel the urge to write that certain arc.**

**Also please be sure to read the ending author's note. I have a surprise for my readers who have been following me for a while. And for those who just started recently, well it's a treat for you as well! Everyone is welcome! But for now just enjoy the story.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XL: Sheltered**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: After the escape, he would need a place to stay. How fortunate he was to have the gang leader by his side.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Courtship arc.**

* * *

><p>Noctis was shivering from the rain but did his best to hide it when they reached Lightning and Serah's place. The younger Farron carried his bag into the living room and left it on the couch while Lightning walked into the kitchen to make something warm.<p>

"Have a seat." Serah gestured to the couch where his backpack was.

Noctis shivered slightly and sat down, running a hand through his hair tiredly. He glanced to where the kitchen was and could faintly hear Lightning curse along with a light clattering.  
>She reappeared after a while with a steaming mug. Lightning handed it to him then sat down beside him, not saying a word.<p>

Noctis stared at the mug; it was hot chocolate with little marshmallows.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to Lightning's temple in return. The older Farron grunted and leaned back while the Caelum took a sip of his hot drink.  
>Serah looked around then turned to the front door when Vanille entered. The redhead whispered to Serah and the younger Farron nodded at her.<p>

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Sis, I'll be staying at Vanille's place. Is that okay?" Serah asked and Lightning huffed, glancing at Noctis carefully. Vanille giggled. "Don't worry; we'll have a good time. Besides I think there's something else you need to pay attention to."  
>Lightning shook her head then nodded towards the door. "Fine. Just don't cause any trouble." Serah grinned and kissed her sister's cheek before running out the door and into the rain again with Vanille. Lightning walked over to the window and watched as the younger girls ran back to Sazh's pickup before it drove away to drop the rest of the gang off home.<p>

"Light?"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder to find Noctis watching her worriedly. She turned back to him and sat on the couch again. "Don't worry. I doubt your dad knows where you are; powerful and filthy rich or not." Noctis lowered his gaze and shyly nuzzled his nose against Lightning's cheek.

The gang leader watched him silently and merely let him take in the evening's events. He was obviously tired but at least he had been fed and bathed now.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Noctis sighed sadly. Lightning stared at him blankly before her expression turned slightly annoyed. "I didn't sneak into your little mansion just so you can make that face Caelum. Just face it."  
>The dark-haired teen blushed then smiled. "You're something else, you know that?" He kissed her hair but Lightning seemed unimpressed with him. "… No, I don't." "You are." He said again.<p>

"I still can't believe you came after me like that."

"Well believe it."

"So…now what?"

"You can go to bed if you want. I'm just going to stay up longer."

Noctis looked at her questioningly. "Where can I sleep?" "Use my room." Lightning gestured towards the stairs. Noctis frowned. "But…" Lightning rolled her eyes at him. "You want to go to sleep or not?" Caelum looked at the floor sheepishly and nodded.  
>Lightning nodded at the stairs again. "Go ahead then. I'm not tired yet." Noctis got up, picked up his backpack, and placed a tiny kiss on the gang leader's head before he walked upstairs. "My room is the last one down the hall. But I think you'd remember that." Lightning called out. Noctis nodded to himself and continued upstairs.<p>

He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling bashful.

Sure he had been into bedrooms dozens of times; but that was just it. This was not some one night stand situation. He had just been rescued from his prison of a home and was now standing in the home of the one girl that saw him as a nuisance rather than some sex god.

Noctis' heart boomed in his chest. He now felt the urge to thank her for all she had done for him, no matter how little that did seemed. He knew she would refuse the moment he offered so he would have to thank her discreetly. He just hoped he would not mess up even that.

He dropped his back in the corner of the room and took out a fresh shirt and a pair of boxers and shorts. A bath would be a good idea at the moment.

He found the bathroom easily and heard the sound of the television playing a movie downstairs. Noctis flushed at the thought of him being here in Lightning's home alone with her.  
>In that moment he made sure to make a mental note to thank Vanille and Serah later for this. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.<p>

The warm shower calmed him down and relaxed him greatly.

His mind reeled back to the moment in the mansion when Lightning came to him and gave him his first bath in days, making him feel a lot better than he had been hours before.  
>Lightning, the cold and standoffish gang leader had helped him. She fed him and even provided him shelter in her own home.<p>

She was definitely not as cold-hearted as people think she is.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Caelum, if you're still hungry, feel free to get something from downstairs." Lightning said from behind the door. Noctis peeked out from behind the shower curtain. "Sure! Thanks."  
>Lightning's footsteps were heard heading down the hall after that.<p>

Noctis rinsed the suds off his body and wrapped a large towel around his waist as he stepped out. He dressed himself in the bathroom to avoid getting a black eye from Lightning if he ever came out of the bathroom practically naked.

He hung the towel up and walked out into the hall.

The television was still on but he knew Lightning was somewhere upstairs. But where did she wander off to? One of the other rooms?  
>Curiosity got the best of him and he looked around for her. It was unlikely that she went into her room since she let him stay there. Perhaps in Serah's room? Though he was not sure which one belonged to the younger Farron since he had only been in Lightning's room.<p>

"What are you doing?" Noctis jumped when he heard the voice and saw Lightning standing at the doorway of another room.

"I was just…uh…" The dark-haired teen blushed. "Did you need something?" She said, looking at him blankly. "I…sort of…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was just wondering if…we could just…talk?" Lightning blinked and stared at him for what seemed like hours.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"… Just give me a moment to take a shower. Feel free to watch whatever on the television. _Except_ porn."

Lightning glared at Noctis seriously. He chuckled. "Hey, I may have been a horny bastard before but…I don't watch porn." Lightning's glare deepened. Noctis sighed. "Okay I watch a bit of them. But not often. Just rarely." "Just don't do any of those vulgarities in my house, Caelum." Lightning groaned and headed into the bathroom.

Noctis frowned; it seems like it would take a while for Lightning to actually trust him as a changed person. He did not blame her though; he admitted he was a complete asshole with a big head that deserved all the beatings he had received not long ago.

He headed down to the living room and sat back down on the couch, staring at the screen of the television then raised an eyebrow. The current channel was a weather report. Apparently it would be raining nonstop and the whole place would be flooded.

With a sigh, he took the remote from the table in front of him and changed the channel to something more interesting.

There were wildlife documentaries on cactaurs and behemoths but he was not in the mood for such a thing. He changed the channel again and landed on a cartoon channel. He chuckled and place the remote beside him on the headrest of the couch.  
>While the whacky toons ran around on the screen, Lightning had just finished her shower and had changed into a simple white shirt and brown shorts. She walked down the stairs and found Noctis laughing at some cartoons. She raised an eyebrow but shook her head; Serah did the same anyway.<p>

"Enjoying?"

"Huh? Ah! Lightning…uh…"

"Don't bother. Serah watches cartoons as well. It's no big deal."

Noctis blushed, but he supposed his manly pride had been shattered hours ago during and after his rescue from home. Not that he minded; he knew Lightning would not rub it in his face. She was much too humble for that.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me out of there." He said, looking right into her eyes so she would know he was serious about this. Lightning nodded and waved it off. "Don't sweat it." "No, I will sweat it. It's a big deal for me." Noctis insisted, pressing his forehead against Lightning's. His dark hair and her light locks mingled together.

"Don't worry. He won't be able to get to you easily."

"He won't bother. I know how my dad is…"

"And if he does?"

"… Then I won't go with him."

Lightning sighed and gripped his spiked locks and ruffled his hair. "You don't seem too worried." She said, taking in how calm he looked. Noctis shook his head and moved his head down to Lightning's shoulder. "I'm not," he admitted, "I'm kind of…scared, worried even." "You make it sound as if your old man did more than beat you up and starve you." Lightning tried to joke, but she was not very good with words; somehow it sounded as if she were making a blunt statement.

Noctis shook his head again. "That's not it. What if he comes after you too?"

The gang leader blinked. Did she hear right? Bodhum High School's bad boy Noctis Lucis Caelum was worried about her?  
>As if sensing her doubt, Noctis lifted his head and kissed Lightning's forehead tenderly. "Remember what I said before back in my room? I meant every single word of it. You're…you're important to me." "Right." Lightning sighed, not knowing what else to say.<p>

To her surprise, Noctis chuckled.

"You always tend to do that, you know?" Lightning looked at him quizzically and Noctis explained, "I noticed that every time you feel intimidated or don't know what to say or do, you tend to say 'Right'." He did his best Lightning impression then laughed at himself.  
>Lightning scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Right…" She flinched as soon as the word left her lips; damn, he was right!<p>

Noctis laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Gotcha."

"Fine you smartass. Just keep your gloating to yourself." Lightning growled, laying her head down on the other side of the couch. Noctis leaned over and nuzzled his lips against her cheek and hair. "I wasn't planning on gloating. I was actually wondering if I get a reward for noticing such a thing." He grinned at her expectantly and Lightning knew what he was waiting for.

"No."

"Just one?"

"No."

"Please? I'll keep my hands to myself."

"No you won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you are a horny bastard with no sense of boundaries and have no respect for them especially towards the opposite sex because you tend to think of yourself as some sexual god who puts himself on a high pedestal." Lightning's tone was completely blunt as she spoke. Noctis flinched. "Ouch. I guess I deserve that…" "Yes, you do." Lightning agreed.

As soon as he slumped against the couch, dejected, Lightning sighed and leaned over to press her lips against his temple.

Noctis' face flushed and he turned his head to look at Lightning blunt expression. "You look like you needed it, you big baby." She muttered the last part and Noctis laughed, feeling warmth spread within him. "Thank you, Lightning." She glanced at him and smiled a ghost of a smile; it was hardly noticeable but Noctis could have sworn it had been right there.

It seems there was really more to Lightning than meets the eye.

He scooted closer to her and lifted her chin, making her look at him. Noctis smiled warmly and leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. Lightning sighed against his lips but let him have his way for now. The kiss deepened until Lightning pulled away, leaving Noctis breathless.

He blushed and touched his nose to hers lovingly.

The gang leader shook her head but she could not resist the smile that crept up to her lips in that moment. Noctis smiled back at her warmly. "You know, you should really smile more often. You look amazing when you smile. But I wouldn't mind if you smile for me only though." He chuckled and smirked at her.

Lightning groaned. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I did not keep you guys waiting for too long.<strong>

**I had a hard time doing anything because the rains here have not stopped and my house had become flooded. My grandparents, me, and my cousins, and their parents all took refuge upstairs where the flood could not touch.**

**We also had no electricity for a while so we could not use our electronics or recharge them. But now I am in another cousin's home in the meantime until everything recovers.**

**I would like to clear some questions first:**

**Will I continue the Pirate/Ninja story? (Best of Both arc)**

**Will I make another chapter for the Switch in Roles arc?**

**The answers are yes to both! I will be doing more of those so do not worry. Like I said before; all the arcs will get their chance. I just need to feel the mood of the story in order to write it. Because if I just write more chapters while I feel nothing for the mood and atmosphere of the story, then it will not turn out as good. So please wait a bit more and soon those arcs will have more time to shine like the others.**

**Also I would like to announce that Eternal Shadows has been updated! For those readers who are familiar with the story go ahead and check it out now! And for those of you who never read it before, you may look at it if you wish.**

**Also I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to unknownimouz15! My good friend from deviantart who supports Lightis like I do and reads some of my stuff. Her works are improving day by day and I am glad to be friends with her.**

**I hope you like these double updates!**

**As always let me know what you think, and ask questions and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter I write!**

**Until then…**


	41. Chapter XLI: Queen

**Disclaimer:**** I was kind of pissed off while writing this. So I hope my anger did not affect my writing too badly. Hopefully I still managed to do things right here because, honest to goodness, I am about to explode with rage and strangle somebody. I guess writing new chapters like this is the only way I can let out some steam.**

**Please enjoy reading and have fun.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLI: Queen**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Companionship)**

**Notes: Her days were usually like a blur that passes by without a second thought. As queen her duty to her people comes first; as she worked feverishly, the black wolf watched her from afar.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Lonely Queen arc. Not much Lightning/Noctis moments.**

* * *

><p>"Your Highness? You are working already?"<p>

Queen looked up from the scrolls and papers that littered her large oak table. "I awoke about only an hour ago, do not worry." The servant observed how busy his queen looked that moment. Her study was kept warm thanks to a lit-up fire in the fireplace  
>Parchments, scrolls and other papers were scattered around her table along with a quill resting inside its ink pot.<p>

"Would you prefer having your breakfast served here, Highness?"

"… Thank you."

The servant bowed and left the study, closing the door behind him. Lightning turned back to the scroll she had been reading a while ago and sighed; it was a request to expand the farms more due to the farmers needing a slight increase in income.  
>The request was easy to grant; Bodhum had more than enough lands to farm in. The queen turned to the large windows behind her and stared at horizon. The sun was still rising as it was not yet in the sky completely.<p>

She had been working nonstop since yesterday; however she could not find it in herself to sleep and merely headed to her study to work for a few minutes before she fell asleep on the chaise in her study.

She did manage to sleep after all, just no in her own chambers. Perhaps being surrounded her books and work helped in relaxing her mind into sleep. It was an odd concept but nonetheless that was how it felt to Queen Farron.  
>As she gazed out the window she could tell the day would be cloudy, but if they were lucky it would not rain too heavily. Days like these calmed and soothed the queen's very soul.<p>

Lightning glanced at the leftover work that lay on the table.

She was nearly done with them all. An hour more and she was sure she would be finished. The young queen settled in her chair and picked up the quill, getting to work right away.

Breakfast was served to her in her study along with a cup of warm herbal tea; it smelled more like strawberries though. Lightning chuckled and thanked the servant and he bowed before leaving the young ruler to herself and her work again.  
>She ate as she worked, her eyes scanned every word written on the parchments she held in her hands. One after another, before she realized it, she was on her last scroll.<p>

Lightning leaned back and smoothed her bangs back only for it to fall exactly back into place over her eyes. She took her time in finishing her breakfast and sipping her tea before she decided to finally finish her work.

It was said that among all monarchs, Queen Lightning Farron was the only one who was, not only the youngest ruler of her generation, but also the only one who seemed to be able finish her work on the desk before any more could pile up.  
>And by the time she had more work on her table, she would have finished the whole pile again.<p>

To Lightning it was nothing; she was merely doing her work as queen, nothing more.

She sighed and stood up and rolled her shoulders, loosening the kinks in them. She heard her shoulder and neck crack and her muscles loosened and relaxed a bit.  
>She was done for the day, now would be perfect for her to remain in the library with a good book. The thought made her smile slightly to herself.<p>

A servant came in to take the tray back into the kitchen while Lightning headed to the library.

Reading always made the young queen feel a lot better. It helped her mind relax and drift into endless dreams, taking away any burden she felt.  
>It was comforting to leave the world of reality once in a while, though Queen Farron was very much in touch reality.<p>

She entered the library and the sight of gigantic shelves with millions of books greeted her.

Lightning searched the shelves for a specific book until she found the one she felt like reading. She walked over to the windowsill with book in hand and sat down.  
>Her eyes stared out of the window, taking in the green of her palace's garden before opening the book to read the pages.<p>

Before long she was very much into the story and her mind was concentrated on every word that was on the page.

* * *

><p>The deer carcass was consumed within a minute or two and Noctis liked his paw clean from the blood of the fresh kill.<p>

His ears perked and he turned his head towards the window. His large blue wolf eyes spotted that familiar form of Queen Farron at the window.  
>She was reading again, not a surprise. Still, the large black wolf trotted over until he was standing beneath the window. He stared up for a while, wondering what volume the young monarch was reading this time.<p>

Deciding that he wanted to know, Noctis barked loudly.

The queen lifted her head up and looked down at him from the window. She blinked then closed the book and disappeared from view.  
>A minute later, she arrived at his side and greeted him with a scratch behind his ear. The gigantic black wolf nudged her hand and pointed his nose towards the window.<p>

Queen Farron always had a way to understand him despite him being an animal that could not speak in her eyes.

As he expected, she led him into the palace and to the library. The servants jumped whenever the two of them passed by because they feared the large wolf, but they knew their queen enjoyed the animal's company so they said nothing.

Lightning sat at the windowsill and Noctis sat at her side while she picked the book up to continue reading.

He looked over her shoulder and stared at the pages. It seems the queen was fond of reading about myths as well. Whether she believed in them or not, she never mentioned but he knew that she quite liked reading the stories.  
>The current volume in the queen's hand was about the War of Transgression. It was a rather tense story to read in Noctis opinion, but Lightning's eyes scanned every sentence.<p>

She glanced at the wolf beside her and reached a hand up to stroke his muzzle.

The beast snorted as if asking her if something was on her mind. She pats his wet nose then turned back to the book in her hands again.  
>Noctis tilted his head slightly then let out a yawn; he had hardly slept last night and now it seemed that his tiredness was catching up. He laid his body down on the floor and placed his head on top of his paws.<p>

The young queen stared at him but let him be.

She knew everyone at the palace wondered why she took in such a ferocious and enormous beast back with her. In truth, she was not sure either; something about the animal made her feel tranquil, like she could allow herself to relax and confide in him.

She was not sure if it was because he was an animal and did not speak so what she tells him does not leave his mouth. But perhaps it was because he was something out of the ordinary and it comforted her to know that perhaps she was not the only one who was different from everybody else. Yes, maybe that was why.

But there was also some sort of emotion she would always see in the wolf's eyes. It made her want to comfort the beast, even talk to him.

Lightning shook her head; she found it rather embarrassing whenever she would lose her concentration and fall into a daze. She was known to be focused and always alert. She groaned at herself in disapproval, still not taking her eyes off the pages of the book.  
>The wolf was breathing lightly at her feet as he slept soundly. It seems as though the animal had not gotten any rest.<p>

It made Lightning wonder just what a beast would be busy doing if he could not sleep.

She closed the book and stood up to put it away into its shelf then took out a new volume. She sat back on the windowsill; the wolf was still asleep.  
>Lightning began the new story, enjoying the silence. She never felt bothered after and while reading and that suited her just fine; it kept her mind occupied and off any stressful thoughts that could press her down with heavy pressure.<p>

A loud boom distracted her and Lightning looked out the window. The wolf jolted away from his nap and followed Lightning's gaze.

The cloudy day grew darker and the rains had begun. Thunder boomed overhead and the queen closed her book. The wolf watched her curiously as she put the book away on the shelf it belonged before leaving the library.

Right away Noctis trotted after her, having nothing else to do.

Lightning headed down into the gardens and watched as the rain fell and drenched the plants, flowers and grass. Noctis caught up to her and stared at the young monarch.  
>She was staring at the rain and did not jump when another clap of thunder exploded in their ears. The queen was calm and seemed very at ease with such weather.<p>

To his surprise, Lightning walked forward until she was in the garden and underneath the pouring rain.

She lifted her head and closed her eyes, allowing the cold droplets to shower down on her. Her pinkish strands stuck to her face as they soaked up the rain, her tunic was plastered to her body and her slender but muscular arms had many droplets sliding down her smooth skin.

Noctis moved a little closer and watched her silently.

The queen said nothing and continued to soak in the rain. Her hands closed into fists and she tensed for a second before relaxing her shoulders and opened her fists.  
>It had been a while since she walked and stood underneath the rain. Thunder boomed again and a flash of lightning illuminated her, surprising Noctis with the sight it made.<p>

Her hair looked as like it was glowing and her body seemed to glow as well, as if the storm was showering a goddess with its dangerous light.

Curious, Noctis stepped down onto the grass and moved towards the queen. She seemed to enjoy the coldness of the rain and did not shiver in the least.  
>Noctis' body shook slightly from the sudden chill of the rain and resisted the urge to shake himself to throw the droplets off his black fur. But if he did so, it might break Lightning out of her trance.<p>

It was strange; she seemed almost ethereal when she stood there.

Noctis shook his head. He did not like thinking this away about other women or any woman for that matter. And yet Queen Farron seemed to provoke these thoughts into his mind by just standing there under the chilling rain.

The servants that passed by stopped to watch their queen for a moment. Some of them looked as if they wanted to call out and tell their queen not to get soak or she may catch a cold. Though they seem to reconsider and just stood by, watching along with the others.

Lightning suddenly lowered her head and turned her head.

The servants—both the men and women—blushed and walked away hurriedly to give their beloved ruler her space. Noctis looked on in amusement when they scurried away then looked at Lightning again.

Her mood seemed to have changed from her peaceful calm to something he could not describe.

Lightning looked at him and then lowered her gaze to the wet grass as the rain continued to shower her already soaked body.  
>Noctis blinked. Did he do something wrong? Lightning suddenly moved and walked deeper into the garden.<p>

Not sure what to do, the black wolf followed her.

She was not sure why but she felt the urge to just remain under the rain. It was as if some emotion was pouring into and then out of her at the same time and being in the rain soothed her mind, taking the odd feeling away, albeit for a brief moment.

She heard the patting of the wolf's paws behind and her and she knew he was following her.

Lightning was not sure where she was walking to, only that she needed to move and keep moving until she could no longer feel that odd sensation burning within her chest.  
>The wolf trotted behind her still then stopped when she did. The beast stared at her as she sat underneath one of the trees.<p>

The cold droplets dripped down the tips of her hair and Noctis could not help but stare at how the tiny drops hung on the very tip of her bangs before it dripped down to the grass. Lightning stared up at the cloudy sky then exhaled deeply as she ran a hand through her soaked hair.

The wolf snorted in question as he placed himself beside the queen.

"It's nothing. Don't concern yourself over it." She said, stroking his wet fur slowly. Noctis' ear twitched, indicating he felt that there was more to it than that.  
>She shook her head at him. "You're too smart for your own good wolf. I didn't think a wolf would actually be concerned over a human's problem."<p>

Noctis was no real wolf, but he did wonder why he even cared or bothered.

Queen Farron's affairs were none of his concern, so why bother himself with her troubles? Perhaps it was because he felt obligated to be at her side since she came to his aid during their first meeting. He supposed it was only natural.  
>The wolf huffed and plopped down on the grass. Lightning snorted at him and looked at the sky once more.<p>

"… It feels strange."

The wolf lifted his head to look at her. Lightning shook her head, obviously still feeling slightly awkward with confiding in a wolf. "At times…I feel as if I need to keep moving, whether mentally or physically. I feel that if don't run, I may fall and get swallowed by darkness… Luckily for me this feeling is rare and not constant but…when it does come for me, it attacks with full force." Lightning clenched one of her hands into a fist and stared at it thoughtfully.

Noctis' ears lowered in slight sympathy for his companion. He had felt like that a few times, though Lightning did not mention any reason why such an emotion would come at her. It was odd but he let it slide.

Lightning began stroking the wolf's fur with surprising gentleness. The two remained under the rain in the garden for a few moments until a servant came rushing over, his face bearing an urgent expression. "My queen!"  
>Lightning immediately stood up and faced the man. "What is it?" "Majesty…the guards have found an injured citizen at the gates. I had called for a healer already but the woman looks close to dead. The healer request she be brought in the palace." The servant explained, losing his breath after speaking so quickly.<p>

The young queen nodded to him. "Lead me there."

Noctis stood up and followed Lightning for a while before stopping at the entrance to the garden. He watched as the youthful monarch followed the servant to where this injured woman was said to be. With a huff, the wolf turned away and trotted back to where he resided in the large garden.

* * *

><p>"It seems as though she had been battered by more than one person, Majesty." The healer explained as he examined the unconscious Bodhum woman who lay on the bed in one of the palace's guest rooms.<p>

Lightning stood there with her arms crossed, observing the woman that she allowed into her territory. The sight had been rather shocking; the woman's lower lip had a small cut and her face was bruised horrible. Her body was obviously beaten into oblivion.  
>When the woman stirred, Lightning remained silent while the healer spoke to the injured female in a hushed voice.<p>

Upon learning where she was, the woman looked up at Lightning and her face became red.

When she tried to make an effort to get up and bow, Lightning stopped and gently pushed her down on the bed. " Speak freely." The young queen said, her deep voice sent shivers down the woman's back at how noble yet lovely the queen's voice sounded; she had never heard or seen the queen before, and what she saw before her eyes was quite a pleasant surprise.

She had heard that the queen was young, but nobody had said she was _this_ young.

"Majes…ty…" She stammered, not sure how to begin. Queen Farron stood there, patiently waiting for her to regain her wits.  
>When the woman had calmed down somewhat, she swallowed hard. "I…I did not mean to intrude upon your palace, my queen…"<p>

Lightning waved her concern off. "It would be best if you explained how you stumbled here."

"I…it's nothing to be concerned with. I was only…having a disagreement with my husband." The woman admitted, flustered. Lightning raised an eyebrow. "You're husband was the one who did this…?" The woman quickly shook her head. "My queen! Please do not bother yourself with this! When I…recover I will leave and confront my myself."

"… You have skill with a knife I see."

"I…how did you…know, Majesty?"

"Your arms. I can tell you have swung a knife around a lot in training and self-defense. You also carry a knife on your side."

"Yes… My father taught me how to defend myself before he passed."

"But you couldn't point the knife at your husband."

"How could I? I merely wanted to talk to him about everything and yet he just—"

The woman stopped and bowed her head, ashamed for the disrespectful act in front of the queen. Lightning walked to the window and stared outside. "… He attacked you because…?"  
>"He was not always like this…but…our daughter…she was not even born yet and then… My husband became angry…he killed the ones responsible and then…he changed. It was as if some sort of evil clouded his mind."<p>

Lightning kept her eyes on the view outside. "Go on."

"… After that he started living his life like some demon prince; he would stay out late at night and drink—something my husband never does—then he would…go to the brothels and…and then one night in front of me he ravished a woman…" The injured woman started shaking when her mind recalled the traumatizing and heartbreaking deeds her husband had done behind her back and in front of her.

Queen Farron said nothing but the healer spoke up. "A brothel in Bodhum? That is disgraceful! Bodhum is already a lush and rich land so there is no need for brothels! Why have we never heard of this?"

"… An underground operation." Lightning said suddenly. "Majesty?" The healer questioned. Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "The reason none of you heard of the brothel here is because it is not a legal one; it had not been approved or permitted to open publically so it was made into an underground operation. This morning in my study while working I came across a document explaining that it was urgent to find this brothel and dismantle its business."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I knew that as well my queen. My husband became a regular there. And since he is still young and…lovely to behold, he became…well known among the women there…" The beaten wife was clearly brokenhearted by this fact. But she also clearly loved her husband still.

Lightning turned away from the window and headed for the door. "Now then… I have already agreed to dismantle the brothel. Now seems like a good time to begin." Her tone was serious but casual as well.

The woman watched the queen, wondering what the monarch meant. Lightning opened the door and as she stepped outside she said, "Help her get cleaned up and provide with a clean tunic." She left the room after that.  
>The healer blinked then turned to the only servant in the room who had been standing there silently the whole time. The healer nodded and the servant moved off to do the queen's bidding.<p>

Lightning headed off to her chambers to change into a clean tunic herself as her current one had been soaked in the rain not too long ago.

To her surprise, the black wolf sat in the middle of the hall, staring at her chamber's door. He must have thought she was inside.  
>She approached the beast and stroked the side of his neck, surprising him slightly. The animal barked at her and Lightning opened her door to let him inside.<p>

The wolf padded over to the foot of the bed and yawned before plopping down.

Lightning walked into the washroom to bathe in her rose bath. The wolf seemed to notice the moment he found her opening the door to the washroom.  
>He stood up and follows; he wanted another chance to jump into the water and splash around again. The moment Lightning was inside he dashed inside before she closed the door.<p>

The young queen started at him blankly as he ran for the large floor tub and leapt into the water, sending a large splash of water and rose petals her way and around the rest of the washroom.

As the black wolf frolicked in the water, the young queen undressed herself before stepping into the water and settling down for the warm rose petal-filled water to soak and clean her thoroughly.  
>This time the wolf kept a decent distance from her instead of trying to coax her into playing with him in the water. It was odd since he seemed playful the first time.<p>

She thought nothing of it and lifted her hand from the water, bringing a red petal up in her palm as the water slipped from her fingers.

Noctis stared at the queen; she seemed at peace but he kept a fair distance from her now. He could not stand it if he was close to a naked woman who was not… He stopped himself from thinking of her name and merely continued to splash in the large pool of warm water.

Only after a minute or two, Lightning got up stepped out of the bath. Noctis looked away from her bare from and just barely got a glimpse of her back as she stepped out to dry herself with a large towel from the rack.

The queen returned to her room and dressed herself in a fresh tunic that was perfect for outside.

The wolf emerged from the washroom and shook himself dry, sending droplets and rose petals around the room. Lightning sighed and pat his head before leaving him there to attend to business. Noctis watched her oddly then went after her.

The young queen noticed him at her heels but said nothing to make him stay behind.

As she headed for the front gate, she encountered the woman who was now cleaned and healed from the worst of her injuries.  
>Upon seeing the black wolf she tensed but Lightning shook her head. "He's my guest. Don't worry, he won't harm you." The woman relaxed somewhat and Noctis looked at the stranger curiously. She had obviously been beaten; what was Lightning up to now?<p>

A stable boy approached the small group with Odin in tow. He bowed politely and handed Lightning the reins. "Your horse, my queen." Lightning nodded in thanks and the boy walked off.

Lightning mounted Odin and the horse neighed in greeting to his master. She gestured at the spot behind her. "Get on." The woman's eyes widened. Her? Ride with _Queen Lightning Farron_? It almost seemed too good to be true. Noctis snorted at the woman's obvious shock at the opportunity to ride with the queen of Bodhum herself.

Lightning reached down to grab the woman's hand and lifted her up onto the saddle, sitting the woman behind her. Noctis stared; the queen seemed to be a complete tomboy. Very much unlike—

"Majesty!" Several guards came over, announcing their aid to the queen. Lightning nodded at them and pulled on Odin's reins. The black horse lifted his head and turned the other way, his pure white mane fluttering in the wind.  
>Intrigued, Noctis moved to stand beside Odin, much to the royal steed's dismay; he clearly disliked the black wolf that had gotten his master's curiosity and attention. Lightning looked at the wolf but did not seem to mind. The guards tried not to show their nervousness around the animal.<p>

"Come." Lightning moved out under the rain and the guards followed her, along with the large black wolf.

The woman blushed at the queen's strong back as she rode into the town. "Do you know where your husband goes?" The queen's question snapped her out of her daze. "I…pardon?" She mentally slapped herself for stumbling before the queen.  
>Lightning paid it no heed. "Your husband. Do you know where he goes to drink and to get a woman?" The beaten wife nodded and pointed ahead of her. Lightning understood and followed her direction.<p>

The citizens of Bodhum immediately stopped their activities to bow down and greet the young queen as she and her escorts passed by. Noctis was impressed with how much respect the very young monarch had gained from her people and practically her entire country.

Also it seems that Lightning was somehow assisting the woman as well as heading out to complete her own goals. Whatever it was for today.

Odin came to a stop and so did the guards. Noctis stared at the scene for a moment, simply observing the ongoings.  
>Lightning held her steed steady and the woman behind her shook a bit with what looked like regret and sadness. The young queen narrowed her eyes as a rather handsome man walked out from behind an alleyway with a woman on his arm.<p>

Noctis' eyes widened in understanding. He knew Bodhum, with its rich and prosper lands, did not have brothels. But the sight before him could only mean that there was a hidden brothel in operation and the queen would need to dismantle the entire seedy business.

The man stopped and stared at the sight before him. Indeed, with his devilishly handsome face and with the way he seemed to hold an arrogant air and with a whore on his arm, he very much looked like a demon prince who came to break every law in the country.

"What do you want?" The man growled. He was obviously not in the mood to be disrupted while in the middle of bringing a woman home. The woman behind Lightning jumped off Odin and limped over, glaring at her husband cautiously.

He sighed. "Oh…it's you. Why aren't you home?" He seemed annoyed with her. "You were responsible for that, remember?" She said. The royal guards remained silent along with their queen.

"I'm here to settle this, finally."

"Please, you could not even protect my unborn daughter! You think you can handle _me_?"

"This is not like you. And you know it!"

"You're right, this isn't like me; it's _better_!"

"Bastard…!"

The husband shoved the whore away and she ran back into the alley. Lightning snapped her fingers and three of the royal guards rushed in after her.  
>The man snarled in irritation at his wife and glared at her. "So know you bring friends to help you end this? You're weak. You have always been weak! It's no wonder our daughter did not survive!" "I did my damn best! <em>You<em> were the one who changed for the worst!" The wife yelled back.

"Bah! You cannot even draw your knife at me!"

The woman moved her hand to her side shakily, drawing out her knife. Her husband scoffed at what he deems as a pitiful display in his eyes. "You don't have the guts. You may have been a female vigilante in the past but now you are nothing but _woman_. I really should introduce you to my mistress. Unlike you she knows how to use those legs of hers in the bed." His smirked cruelly.

Noctis grimaced at the man's vulgar words.

The wife charged and swiped at him expertly, demonstrating her skill with the knife. Her husband sidestepped her and frowned. "Pitiful. You're not even trying."  
>"… What happened to you? Why are you like this?" She asked, gritting her teeth angrily. The man shrugged. "Being…bad makes me so happy. Everything is at my feet, and I could choose any woman to bed me."<p>

Odin and Noctis snorted in disgust. Lightning watched on carefully.

The woman huffed and withdrew her knife. "… Unlike you, I won't lower myself to such a level." Her angry, arrogant husband glared at her. "Fight me if you want, you bitch!" The wife did not budge and merely looked away from him with a stern expression on her face.  
>The man scowled in disgust at what he felt was her cowardice. When his wife made no move, he frowned and tackled her.<p>

She pushed him off and got up. He punched her in the face but she wiped the blood off her face. "Strike me down if you want. It won't change anything…" She said ruefully. The man charged at her again and the former woman vigilante stood still, waiting for another blow.

It never came.

She looked at her husband and gaped in shock. Queen Farron stood there, holding the man's fist in her hand, preventing his punch to make contact.  
>The man glared at the queen. "Out of the way you disgusting monarch!" Lightning said nothing and stared at him silently.<br>The man then drew out his own knife with his free hand and made a move to stab the queen.

Lightning's eyes caught the glint of the blade lifted her other hand, catching the blade and stopping it in its tracks.

The guards left with her gasped in shock and horror. Their queen was holding the man's fist on one hand and in the other, she held onto the blade of his knife. Her hand was bleeding now but her expression remained the same.

Noctis snarled at the man then barked at Lightning, asking for a sign that she was fine. She grunted in response and pushed the man back, ignoring the fact that the knife's blade was digging into her palm even more.

To everyone's surprise, Lightning's strength surpasses the angry husband's and she manages to push him down to his knees. The man was too stubborn and puts more effort into his shove, but the queen proved physically stronger. _"How is this possible?!"_

Finally, Lightning shoved him back and he felt on his backside. Before he could stand a silver blade was pointed at the tip of his nose.  
>Queen Lightning had her blade pointed at him, her expression now firm and serious. "I don't know why you enjoy taking your anger on your wife. But as far as I can see, you should be glad that you still have your wife with you. Isn't that better than having no one?"<p>

The man spat at Lightning's feet, much to the anger and horrific shock of the royal guards at such disrespect to their queen.

Noctis snarled slightly but noticed that Lightning was more concerned with getting the message into the man's thick skull. Odin snorted and pawed his hoof against the hard road they stood on. The horse was very much concerned of his loyal master's wellbeing, and the knife had cut deep into her bleeding hand.

"You can always try for another child. Wouldn't that be best instead of running outside and leaving your wife alone so that you can bed whores and drink pints every night?" Lightning's tone was that of a true queen and somebody who must be wise beyond her years.  
>The man snarled at her. "Why must I listen to you? Do you know what they call you behind your back, <em>Highness<em>? They call you a heartless monarch, even a demon. You show no emotion when facing an opponent…" The man chuckled darkly, "they even say that your face bears no expression, that a statue may have more emotion than you. You are made of ice they say. A queen cursed with no heart." He laughed at her despite the sword pointed at him.

The guards were no outraged by this. "How dare you!" "You scum! You dare insult the queen!"

Lightning took her blade away from the man's face and placed it against her shoulder, staring at the alleyway where the rest of her guards had dashed off; the sound of women screaming in protest can now be heard. She mentioned to the guards left behind. "Go assist them. The brothel is no more."

Her guards obeyed reluctantly and moved off as ordered.

The young queen dismissed her blade and turned her attention back to the man at her feet. "I care not for what others say. But know this; harming your own family for no apparent reason and not reporting the brothel is enough reason for me to bring you into the dungeons. However, I am not here to pass judgment. Your wife wanted to come home to you so I brought her back. Still, you will be sent into a cell indefinitely for your violence against her. Bodhum is a peaceful country so I will not tolerate such reckless and violent behavior if there is no good reason behind such actions."

The man spat on her boots this time. Odin seemed offended by this and reared while neighing loudly. His hooves thundered against the road.

Soon every brothel girl and the men owning the brothel were brought out by the royal guards. The men and women of the brothel glared at Lightning as they passed by her, escorted by the royal guards. "Also, Bodhum is rich and prosperous enough; there is no need for such underground places like the brothels. If you wish to earn your own, work an honest day with honest work." The young queen said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Noctis watched her with impressed blue wolf eyes. For someone so young and yet she acted like a queen that was past her prime.

Lightning sighed and signaled one of the guards to her then nodded at the angry husband. "Take him away." The guard was more than willing to do so.  
>Queen Farron turned to the wife and placed her uninjured hand on her shoulder. "He won't be tried. We will just keep him there until he clears his mind completely. During that time, you have permission to visit him as much as you wish."<br>"Your Highness, your hand is wounded; you need to treat it right away!" One of the guards said, his eyed glued to the queen's hand; her blood ran down her harm and dripped onto the ground. She waved off his concern. "I will treat it once we return." She cleared her throat and the guard tensed.

Lightning walked over to Odin and mounted his back and the steed lifted his head proudly.

"Majesty…" Lightning glanced over her shoulder at the former vigilante wife. The woman bowed her head. "… Thank you. But…you did not have to bother with my burdens. They were mine alone." "And they still are. You just need to know how to face them. In time, I am sure you will conquer it." Lightning said and pulled on the reins. Odin began walking back to the palace.

The woman watched as the queen left and she finally allowed herself to cry. She felt relief, happiness, sorrow, everything. Her husband was safe from being tried but now she was not sure if she can help bring him back to how he was.  
>He hurt her in more ways than one, yes. But nonetheless, she loved him. He was, after all, the only man who saw past her walls when she still worked as a vigilante. He had been the first man to love her. Did she still deserve such a thing?<p>

A queen cursed with no heart, he had called Queen Farron. Apparently, all those things said about the young queen were untrue.

* * *

><p>Lightning brought Odin back to the stables and stroked his muzzle before she left him in the care of the stable boy. He black wolf was waiting for her when she got out.<p>

Noctis stared at her bleeding hand and before he realized what he was doing, he approached her and licked the wound clean.  
>Lightning stared at him silently, surprised at the beast's actions. Her piercing blue eyes watched him as he clean off her wound with an animal's care.<p>

Suddenly, the wolf jumped back and turned away. Lightning raised an eyebrow then sighed in defeat. She walked past the wolf and ruffled his fur with her good hand before leaving to return inside the palace. The wolf remained in place.  
>Noctis snarled; what had he been thinking? Why did he do that? He never touched any other woman's body, even their hand, nor did he intend to. He felt his self-pity rise up in his chest again and memories began flowing in his mind once more.<p>

He shook his head, trying to clear them off. Still he hated how Queen Farron had impressed him. One day he would have to leave this place, and its queen for good.

* * *

><p>Lightning soaked dabbed a clean cloths soaked in healing potion on her wound. She hissed at the bad sting but kept disinfecting the large gash.<p>

Once it was cleaned, she grabbed the bandages she placed close by and wrapped up her wound. She carefully open and closed her injured hand, testing it for any movements that might make it painful for her. So far, so good.

She stood up from her bed and rolled her neck and it cracked a bit.

Lightning glanced at the booked titled _Fabula Nova Crystallis_. It was the only book she kept in her room with her; it was her childhood favorite.  
>She placed a hand on the book and looked towards the window; the rain had lessened but it was still cloudy outside.<p>

"No heart… Huh."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while. I started feeling better and cooled down from my anger once I began writing. Writing just helps me let loose and pour my emotions out. One of the many reasons why I love writing.<strong>

**This chapter is basically having the spotlight on Lightning, showing an example how Lightning rules her country and what kind of queen she is. **

**Apparently she is still her busy workaholic self like in the game. However, as I was reviewing the previous Lonely Queen chapters I realized Lightning has not been acting angry or grouchy as she usually does.**

**Only then I realized I must have depicted her with her Final Fantasy XIII-2 personality since I noticed in XIII-2 she is a bit more calm (unless she is fighting a fierce battle) and less aggressive towards people (at least not to those who are not enemies). She seems more contemplative like a wise master. More…mature I guess—for lack of better word.**

**But what do you think? I am not sure if I got that right. So tell me if I did get it well enough for not because even though I like experimenting with different personas, I still like keeping everyone in character.**

**Again, I hope my anger did not affect my writing too much and that you still enjoyed reading the chapter.**

**As always please leave a question if there is something you do not understand and I will do my best to answer them in the next chapter that I make. Thank you for taking the time to read and I will see you guys again soon.**

**Until then…**


	42. Chapter XLII: Mine

**Disclaimer: ****I must apologize. I have gotten angry again. Lately there had been too much happening and there are moments that just make me so enraged I don't know how else to let out my rage. It's sad really. So writing is the only way for me to get everything out. By just letting everything flow to my fingers I can feel the emotion fade away slowly.**

**Oh well… Anyway, here is a new chapter once more! Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLII: Mine**

**Rating: T+ (Swearing)**

**Genre: Dark Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Raines, Fang, Vanille**

**Pair: Lightis **

**Notes: He was now close to possessing that which is his once again. But with this new interference, he could not possibly let his guard down.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Obsession arc. Dark/Split personality Noctis, Mysterious Lightning.**

* * *

><p>Noctis reclined in his chair lazily, swirling a glass of red wine in his hand. He stared at the red liquid as it twirled around in the slender glass it resided in.<p>

The dark man smirked as he took a sip of his wine. The other night, he had the pleasure of remaining by his wife's side for the whole day and night and she seemed to enjoy his company that time; it was a good sign to Noctis. It most likely meant she would regret leaving him and come back to him and stay with him in the mansion as his wife once more.

He could hardly wait until he would have her back home, in his arms and in his bed again. What's more, he managed to rid her of a pest that had planted the seed of doubt in her mind. He could just feel Lightning in his arms once again.

Noctis' eyes danced as he thought of his inevitable reunion with his stubborn soldier wife. It would be one of the most amazing moments of his life.

How he missed being by her side, having her so close to him and speaking to her as much as he wished. Despite the irritated looks she gave while he prattled on, he knew she was indeed listening to him and his worries. She was always there, always so faithful, so loyal, so loving—in her own way—and so tempting to his eyes.

He chuckled darkly and shook his head; he would need to keep these obscene thoughts to himself for now until Lightning returned to him for permanently.

Noctis sipped his wine and licked his lips, recalling how he once told Lightning that she tasted a lot like red wine he had been saving for such special occasions. Then he would push her down on their bed and slowly, sensually pour red wine all over her body before he would lean down and lick off the arousing taste of the wine.  
>Not once did she resist, she did complain with several growls and grunts that signified that she did not like what he was doing but she gave in to him and soon dominated him in return, giving him the same treatment with the wine like he had with her.<p>

"Bad Noctis, bad." He scolded himself playfully with a smirk, suddenly remembering to keep his imagination on the down-low.

He drained his glass and then stood up and left his study. There was not much for him to do at the moment so perhaps a little fresh air would do him some good. The mansion was also nice and peaceful now that the boys were gone and living in their own place.  
>No doubt that they were probably having an orgy party at the moment, much to Noctis' disgust. Such things were <em>beneath<em> him, and even during his bachelor days he refused to be part of such a cult.

Thank God for Lightning. Such a straight-and-narrow-path-following woman; it impressed him how even though she followed such a clean belief and moral, she also had the ability to become a goddess in bed when it was just the two of them alone. And what made things better to Noctis was that her sinful side as all for _him_ and nobody else.

He groaned and tried to hold back his desire for her and cool off with a walk outside.

Noctis dressed himself for a nice long stroll outside in the autumn winds. It would be winter soon and if he was lucky he would have Lightning back in his arms to keep him warm at night by then. He would make sure of that. Lightning Farron would be his again and she will once again be Lightning Farron Caelum.

* * *

><p>Lightning sat with her back leaning against the chair and her leg crossed over the other and her arms were crossed as well. Her piercing blue eyes stared down at the man that sat in front of her across the little café table.<p>

Cid Raines cleared his throat and smiled politely. "So Miss Farron, how about you? What do you do for a living?" "I'm a soldier." As simple as that was Lightning's answer. She had not wanted to agree to this so-called date that Fang and Vanille had set up for her nor did she need a date.  
>The man before her, Cid Raines, is a co-worker of Fang's and a good acquaintance as well. Fang had listed down what was so good about him, but Lightning could care less about his damn achievements and whatever it was everyone thought made him ideal.<p>

Lightning wanted nothing more than to ditch the man and leave him with the bill of the café, but her morals held her down.

Raines looked impressed. "Ah…I see. What rank, if you don't mind my asking?" Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Sergeant." The man attempted to keep the conversation going, but it was proving rather difficult when the strawberry-blonde soldier kept giving only one-word answers.

"I am not…boring you, am I Miss Farron? Am I keeping you from something?"

"I have more urgent things to attend to at this time."

"That is understandable. I am sure a soldier with a rank must have a lot to tend to."

"…"

Raines looked around awkwardly; this woman was not only intimidating, but she was a woman of very few words it seems. It was going to be difficult getting her to socialize and talk. Raines put on his best charm, hoping she would notice his good intentions. "Would you perhaps like me to walk you to work?" "I am dismissed for the day. My work is at home." She said dully. Raines clasped his hands together. "I am sure that perhaps the paperwork can wait then? If would allow me, I would like to show you the attractions here."

Lightning glared at the man; Bodhum was her town and she knew every place and every attraction there was. She did not need some fancy-pants to show her around.

"I don't need a tour of my own hometown." She said bluntly, giving Raines a look that clearly stated that she had no intention of going around with him. Still, he was determined to get to know her. All the things Fang had said about this mysterious Farron had gotten him fascinated and ever since then he had wanted to know more about her.

It was also said that she had a husband once. Perhaps this was the reason she was reluctant to socialize with him? Raines smiled at the soldier and called the waiter over and paid the bill before standing up and graciously offering his hand.

Lightning stood up on her own and looked the other way, clearly not interested in his chivalry. "Well…" Raines began, "if you want we can invite Fang and the others with us." Lightning opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Fang's voice. "Of course we'll come along! It's been a while since we hung out, right?"

Lightning made a face. "You guys have all been hiding in the back and waiting for this, haven't you?"

Vanille looked sheepish. "Sorry. We couldn't help it. Anyway we would love to come along if it would get our Lightning to loosen up!" "Yeah. What would you do without us, Light?" Fang teased. Lightning smirked at them but she still disliked having Raines around.

Fang elbowed her. "Come on Lightning. Give the guy a chance. Please, for me?" She whispered and stared at Lightning hopefully. The soldier scoffed but said nothing.

"Well, shall we?" Vanille chirped, dancing along the sidewalk. Lightning sighed and walked along with the small group. Raines offered his elbow but Lightning blatantly refused him and kept walking alongside Fang and Vanille.  
>Raines sighed; it may take a while to get this woman to warm up to him. But he did not mind, she seemed so intriguing and he wanted nothing more than to know her.<p>

"So where to first?" Vanille asked, trying to break the ice.

Lightning crossed her arms and said nothing. Raines chuckled. "How about the bazaar? I hear it has some new stalls and collection now." "Ah perfect." Fang grinned discreetly at Lightning. The sergeant rolled her eyes and continued to give the cold shoulder.

Raines kept his eyes on the lovely soldier but she kept ignoring his presence. He sighed sadly and continued on anyway. Perhaps she needed a lot more time than he assumed.

They arrived at the bazaar and right away Vanille began looking around in wonder. Lightning smiled lightly at the sight of her young friend and Fang too was entranced by some tribal antiques that were on sale. "So, where would you like to begin?" Raines asked. She glared at him and walked off to where Vanille was looking at several beads and bracelets, leaving Raines dejected again.

"Aren't these amazing Light?"

"Hn."

"You should check some stuff out with Raines!"

"No thanks."

"Aww but Light—"

"You like this necklace?"

"Eh? Uh…yes. I think it's really pretty."

Lightning nodded at the vendor and paid for the necklace, much to Vanille's surprise. "Lightning…?" The soldier handed her the small bag with the new necklace inside. The redhead looked up at the taller woman and smiled. "Thanks Light. But you really didn't have to…" "It's on me today." Lightning said simply. It was true; she felt that she owed her friends a lot for their efforts in making her feel better since the so-called divorce. But it was also the perfect way to get some distance from Raines.

She made her way over to Fang who was checking out what looked like a dragon-like statue that was meant to be displayed on the tables or on top of a fireplace.

"Dragons again, Fang?" Lightning could not help but smirk. Fang chuckled and shrugged. "Oh you know me; I can never get enough of these kings of the lizards." "Of course." Lightning agreed and stared at the antiques. They looked rather impressive and well-made. She was never one for antiques, but that did not mean she did not know how to appreciate good craftsmanship when she saw it.

"This will look good on my desk!" Fang said, holding up a dragon-shaped ornament.

Lightning shook her head and took out her wallet. "'Ey Light…what're you doing?" "What does it look like?" The soldier said, handing the cash to the vendor and giving Fang her ornament." Fang blinked in surprise. "Okay… This sure is a surprise." "Don't worry about it." Lightning waved her off nonchalantly but Fang pulled her back. "Hey now! This is supposed to _your_ day and your date."

"Consider it as thanks for the effort." The sergeant stated.

Raines had been watching and noticed how Farron seemed generally nice to her friends. It would be nice if he and she would get along in such a way. He wondered how he would be able to get to know her better. Farron was quite the enigma perhaps that was what drew people to her so naturally.

"Hey Raines!" Fang called out to him. Fang showed him the ornament Lightning had bought and bragged a bit about starting a collection of dragon ornaments, making Vanille laugh. Raines chuckled and shared his opinion, neither noticing that somebody had gone missing.

"Who the fuck is that?" Noctis demanded as he hid himself and Lightning behind one of the large stalls. Lightning took his hand off her throat and turned to look at him right in the eyes.  
>She should have known that she might run into Noctis sooner or later in the day, but not when she was on a so-called date with another man and her possessive man would find something to bitch about it.<p>

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"He's nobody."

"Was he the reason you bought that dress? Was he?"

"No. Now get off my case."

"Who the _fuck_ is he!?"

"Cid Raines. Someone who works with Fang. Nobody important."

Noctis glared at her. He had just come down to the bazaar to relax himself in the cool autumn air only to find his beloved Lightning walking beside some man he never knew existed. Instantly he saw red the moment that man stepped into his sights with his wife.  
>Again, Lightning was not the least bit intimidated by his deadly glare or his murderous air. Cid Raines, she said his name was. A co-worker of Fang's? Noctis growled; he knew it all along! He knew that Lightning's friends would try and scheme something such as a date for <em>his<em> wife.

"I don't like the guy actually." Lightning said with a shrug. Noctis gave her a skeptical look. "Oh really now…? And just how is he?"

"Polite, a gentleman, etcetera." Lightning said in a dull tone. Noctis was practiucally foaming in the mouth. "Sounds _perfect_ to me…" "Boring, really." Lightning admitted with a tired sigh; she just wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Boring is he? Then what is your type?" Noctis insisted stubbornly. He was obviously not going to let the topic go. Lightning placed a finger under his chin and brought him down for a light kiss. Noctis relaxed and loosened his hold on her.

Lightning pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before backing up a bit.

Noctis sighed and nuzzled his head against hers. "Did the scum touch you?" He asked, his mood suddenly changing. "I'm clean." Lightning said, poking him in the forehead roughly. Noctis chuckled, seemingly satisfied with her answer.  
>"I knew those friends of yours were planning something. They made you agree to go out with this…Raines, didn't they?" He growled lightly, gripping the back of Lightning's head in his hand. The soldier was unfazed by his hold. "They meant well. If I say I don't like him they won't be able to do anything about it anyway."<p>

Noctis considered this for a moment then grunted in defeat. He looked around for a moment to check if anybody had noticed them before turning back to Lightning.

She spoke before he did. "So why are you here?" "Taking a walk. That is until I saw you walking around with that little fucker." Noctis said in irritation. That sour mood then disappeared as soon as it appeared and his scowl was replaced with a light smile. "Thank goodness I got to you first." He nipped her ear playfully and Lightning grunted at his sudden friskiness.

"Stop that." She pushed him away with a finger to his forehead.

Noctis glared at her rejection of his advances but calmed down. "I also thought I would look at the new stalls they have here." Lightning leaned against the back of the stall and crossed her arms. "So all this was just a coincidence?" "Looks like it." Noctis said with a shrug the smirked. "Or maybe it was fate." Lightning scowled at the word.

The dark man chuckled and ruffled her hair lovingly. "You know…I can always rip that Raine's throat out if he goes too far." Though his tone was causal, Lightning knew he was completely and utterly serious.

"That won't be necessary. He's not a huge bother to anyone." The soldier said, glancing towards where Fang and Vanille were still talking to Raines. Noctis was reluctant to believe those words. He huffed and brought his wife closer to him. "If I so much as smell him on you, I swear I will tear his jugular out." _"How morbid…"_ Lightning grumbled to herself mentally but shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just cool down that head of yours before you get yourself into trouble again."

Noctis frowned and held her tighter. "Is that it? Is this all you're going to say to me, _amor meus_?" The female soldier reached around and gripped the back of his head, placing her forehead against his. "For now, yes." The Caelum's dark blue eyes dulled in dejection.

"We'll talk later, Noct. For now, just withdraw before they notice you." Lightning said, looking at her party again. Noctis wanted to refuse and argue, but he knew he had to be patient. He forced himself to agree to get on his wife's good side. "Fine. But we _will_ talk later." "Yes." Lightning confirmed.

With a defeated sigh, Noctis pulled Lightning to him and pressed his lips to hers for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away.

Lightning took in his scent as he backed away from her and crept off into another direction. The soldier rubbed her temples and walked back to where the little group was. Hopefully they did not notice that she went missing for a while.  
>Vanille noticed Lightning in the background and waved her over. "Come and socialize, Lightning! Don't stay in the corner." Lightning stood still. "I like where I'm standing."<p>

Fang rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Farron."

Raines shook his head. "It's quite alright. I need to be going anyway. I have an important meeting that I cannot miss." Fang turned to her co-worker and raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I notified?" "Not to worry, Fang. I was personally assigned to this one, no need to get worked up about it." Raines reassured. He then waved the women goodbye and headed the other way.

"_Good riddance."_ Lightning mentally rejoiced.

"So now what?" Vanille wondered out loud, holding her brand necklace. Lightning walked off before either of them could say a word. The two women stared in disbelief. "Hey! Lightning! Where are you going?" Fang called out. The soldier simply glanced at them over her shoulder. "Home. I need a nap." "Unbelievable…" Fang muttered when Lightning was out of sight.

Vanille pat her good friend on the shoulder sympathetically. "Hey Fang since we're here, why don't we look around some more? Give Lightning some space." Fang grumbled and then reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Lightning immediately threw herself in bed when she got home. It was a relief to finally take that nap she had wanted so badly before Fang and Vanille insisted on her going on a little date.<p>

Now in the comfort of her own room, guarded by her privacy, Lightning laid down and exhaled tiredly. She was damn tired from all those boring conversations Raines kept pulling up and walking around the bazaar.

"You look like you could use a nice long massage." Lightning groaned at the voice that spoke to her. "How long were you here, Noctis?" She sat up and looked over to where her possessive dark husband was standing in the corner of her room.  
>Noctis smirked and made his way over to the bed and placed himself right besides Lightning and smothered her lips with his. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Is it wrong that I wanted to spend time with my beloved wife? Since we have been enjoying each other's company so much these past few days, why not come home with me now?"<p>

Lightning stared at him blankly and threw a pillow at him. "Keep dreaming…"

Noctis laughed and dropped himself onto the bed to lie down beside her. He laid sideways and leaned against one arm on the mattress while he stared at her longingly. "It won't be long now before we are under the same roof again, Éclair."  
>The soldier rolled her eyes at him and tried not to focus on his warmth as his body pressed up against hers. It reminded her of the times when the nights were cold due to the chilly weather and Noctis would be there to keep her warm all night in more ways than one. Lightning shook her head; she really needed to start concentrating more. But Noctis seemed intent on breaking that concentration with his presence.<p>

"Don't you have more important things to do than lie here?"

"Now what could be more important than keep my wife warm tonight?"

"Paperwork."

"Finished them yesterday, sweetheart."

"Tch!"

"Let's not complain now, shall we?"

"You need a new hobby. One that doesn't involve stalking.

Noctis scoffed at her and bit down on her ear. Hard. Lightning smacked him away in retaliation. "Bastard!" "My little lovely bitch…" Noctis cooed in response.  
>The soldier groaned in exasperation and pinched his crotch harshly. Noctis yelped and snarled. "What the fuck is your problem?" "More than anything I just want to get some damn sleep!" She growled at him.<p>

The dark man groaned in frustration. "You _always_ want to sleep!"

Lightning huffed. "Excuse me for being human." Noctis buried his face against Lightning's back, roughly. The Guardian Corps sergeant reacted like a mother losing patience with a disobedient child. "Stop that. It won't win you any points." She mumbled against her pillow.  
>The Caelum snorted and rubbed a hand against Lightning's abdomen. "Are you that eager to be away from me, Éclair? Because you know I can't." "Horny bastard."<p>

"Ah, calling me names won't help you, sweetheart. I'm staying here for a while if you don't mind."

"Yes, I do mind."

"Too bad then, _amor meus_."

Noctis smothered Lightning's body to his and finally allowed the soldier some sleep. One of these days he would deny her sleep for the whole week once she comes to be in his possession again. He would keep her up all night and perhaps even his neighbors as well, if they lived close by.  
>Oh how he could hardly wait to just take Lightning back home with him and drag her to their bedroom as much as he wanted over and over again. Just like old times.<p>

Perhaps some sleep will do him good for now; after all, it was rare for him to just lie here beside Lightning in such a state.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been busy with my finals lately and it's almost over so now I got to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I decided to give these two a break and let them have a slightly sweeter moment. Some believe that Noctis doesn't actually love Lightning since he is overly possessive and sexual towards her so I wrote this chapter to show the other side of their dark romance.<strong>

**Noctis does love her except in his own obsessive way. As always leave a question of there is something you want to understand more and I will do my best to answer it in the next chapter I make.**

**Until then…**


	43. Chapter XLIII: Senses

**Disclaimer:**** Welcome all. So this arc got some positive reviews and people enjoyed it so I would like to write more of it, but also because I kind of like it too. I think it is a nice change from too much drama or fantasy; so to write a simple but unique life of friends and their job is a nice fresh change in my opinion.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLIII: Senses**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Vanille, Fang, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, Hope**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship), Farron Sisters moment**

**Notes: Slow baby steps were enough to get their spirits high. Now as business starts booming, so should their menu. Fortunately for them, the chef has some rather amazing senses.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Café Crystallis arc.**

* * *

><p>"How about a bigger breakfast selection?"<p>

"No… How about more desserts? We need to expand those choices more."

"What about drinks? All we got so far is lemonade and tea or coffee for the breakfast menu and for the regular menu we got fruit juices or water."

"Wait! What about appetizers? We don't serve appetizers…yet."

"Hey Noct! What do you think?"

Noctis glanced at his crew and friends when he heard his name being called. "Think of what we lack, I guess." He suggested with a shrug. Lightning sat beside him, staring at the gang with her blank blind eyes. Despite not being able to see them, she could tell that the crew was practically rocking back and forth in their chairs and tapping their heads in thought about what do add to the menu.

Fang tapped her nails on the table while her cheek rested in the palm of her other hand. "How about…drink choices _and _appetizers? That's what we need more right now!"  
>The others seem to ponder for a moment, making Fang groan. "Come on, it's practically obvious!" "Okay, say we do work on those. What drinks should we even bring in and what appetizers? It <em>sounds<em> simple but it isn't." Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Lightning turned her blind gaze towards the entrance of the café. "How about placing tables outside of the café? The more tables available, the more customers to try the food."

Vanille snapped her fingers. "That's it! Light, you're amazing!" The newest chef raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to face the redhead. "It was just a simple suggestion; nothing to get excited over." Noctis chuckled at her bluntness; Lightning had been accepted fairly well into the crew and though Ignis was still trying to learn how to accept this "blind chef", he was taking well to her presence now. The rest of the crew had already taken a liking to the new wondrous chef.

And ever since Lightning was welcomed aboard, the customers have been piling in just for a taste of the food. To the crew it was a first step to becoming the most famous restaurant ever known, no matter how baby-steps-little it was.

Vanille simply adored the newest addition to the café family, even following Lightning around at times like a puppy, and Fang was just as welcoming, in her own way.  
>The boys were fine with her coming into the crew and Lightning did well enough to ignore their sometimes over-the-top playfulness and joking. All in all, they made quite a team. Lightning was kept back in the kitchen to cook while the others took turns in exchanging cooking and waiter duty.<p>

Despite this, Lightning did not complain about being stuck in the kitchen. However she did get the chance to throw the trash out a couple of times voluntarily. It was plain to see that she was the type who did her chores well at home.

The said chef felt Noctis' stare and turned her head and blank eyes towards him. "What?" Noctis shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about what else we can do to expand the business, and bring more customers around…" "How about advertising?" Hope suggested. Gladiolus shrugged. "We don't have enough money for a big ad." Hope slumped a bit. "Oh…yeah…"

"We could leave flyers at people's doors…" Vanille suggested.

"Door to door is boring!" Prompto whined and Fang smacked him upside the head. "You're just too darn lazy, that's why!" Gladiolus snickered at the scene and hid it behind a cough when Prompto gave him a disbelieving and betrayed expression.  
>"It's gonna be a lot of work going door to door with just us. Maybe we should put up a billboard?" Ignis said, staring outside. Noctis got up from the table and heading into the kitchen. "It's almost time for us to open up. Better start getting ready." The others sighed in defeat and followed him. Lightning went straight to the counter and felt around the surface, memorizing the area more.<p>

The crew always wondered why she bothered with memorizing her surroundings every now and then when she moved around perfectly. Her answer was simple; she would still be able to move around if something in the area had changed.

Vanille left the kitchen to turn the sign of the front door from 'Closed' to 'Open'.

"I wonder how many customers we would get today." Hope said, peeping at the front door from behind the kitchen's swinging doors. "Hopefully more than before and with even better tips than ever!" Prompto chirped optimistically. The others joined in on his little cheer as well, save for Lightning who was busy feeling around.

She paused and moved her blind gaze to the crew of Café Crystallis.

They were a friendly bunch but she was always out of place among this merry band of dreamers. She knew they dreamt of seeing Café Crystallis become a big-time restaurant that was worth five stars or even more if it was possible.  
>In a way she admired them for their determination and readiness to reach and work for their goal; however, she was here only because she needed a job. It made her realize how different she was from them; she had no goal or ideals or even dreams. Inwardly, she felt ashamed for that, but no matter what, Serah always came first instead of dreams and ideals.<p>

Noctis glanced at the blind chef and noticed her faraway expression. He could tell she was bothered by something.

He moved over to her and opened his mouth to speak but Lightning spoke first, "What?" Noctis cleared his throat. "You seem off today. Is something bothering you?"  
>Lightning shrugged and leaned against the counter. "No. Nothing really." "I can tell something <em>is<em>. Home problems? Family problems?" Noctis asked carefully, mentally hoping that he was not treading into sensitive territory; he was terrible at comforting and never made an effort to be good at it either.

"It's nothing you should bother yourself with. I'm just having an off day. Don't worry, it won't affect my performance. And I can still 'see' just fine even in this kind of mood." Lightning reassured, tapping the counter gently.

Noctis nodded, deciding to let the topic slip for now. "I'm still wondering how you could actually move around so well; it's like…you're not even blind at all. And that's a compliment." The strawberry-blonde crossed her arms casually. "It took a lot of training. I'll admit I was never steady on my feet and Serah had to guide me everywhere. But I took lessons…special ones, and now… Here I am."

"Sounds like an interesting story. You have to tell me the full version sometime." Noctis chuckled, a slight suggesting grin gracing his lips. Lightning could practically feel his expression. "Maybe. One of these days…"

The sound of the café bell sounded off in Lightning's ears. She looked at Noctis. "We have a customer." She said, nodding towards outside of the kitchen. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow. "We do? I didn't hear the bell jingle." Lightning nudged him forward. "I did. Take a look yourself." Noctis sighed and headed to the door then noticed someone looking around. He looked back at Lightning in surprise.

The blind chef sensed his stare and gave him a knowing look. Noctis turned to the crew. "Hey, someone get out there; our first customer is here." The crew blinked; they had not heard the bell either. Vanille was the one who moved forward and saw the customer as well. Immediately she was out of the kitchen and over to serve the customer.

She came back into the kitchen with the customer's desired request. "One order of cream of corn soup and a Crystallis Special! Oh and a glass of lemonade."

Lightning moved fast, going over to the stove before anyone could blink and started with cooking the order. The others went off to do their own duties with Hope making a glass of lemonade and handing it to Vanille to serve to the customer. A minute later, Lightning was finished with the special and Prompto took over for Vanille and took the food to the customer's table.

In the meantime, more people began to arrive.

The number of customers was a sight for sore eyes to the crew. They would definitely take Lightning's advice and add more seats, including outside of the café.  
>If things continue this way, they may have a chance to gain recognition as a good café until they would be considered good enough to become a restaurant.<p>

As Gladiolus made his rounds as the waiter, he could hear people whisper about the food. Apparently they believed the chef must be some gourmet chef who deserved a bigger place. The scarred man smiled inward; Lightning was an attraction, a customer magnet even. Which was amusingly odd since she was standoffish.

In the kitchen Lightning continued to busy herself with cooking another order; even if the others offered, she did not mind being in the kitchen cooking, also because she knew that the crew did not want their customers to know a blind woman cooked their food.

"Hey." Someone was standing beside her. "Yes Noctis?" Lightning said while still concentrating on her cooking.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "I can do the cooking now if you want. Just take a break for a bit." Lightning shook her head, denying his offer. "No thanks." He sighed just watched as she cooked. Her hands worked like a professional chef's does despite her handicap of nothing being able to see anything bit darkness.

He wondered how this even happened to her; was she born with this or did she have sight once? And he was more curious about the lessons she said she had received in order not to stumble about like a typical blind person. By the way she said this, it was most likely that she refused to even wear dark shades and walk with a walking stick in hand.

Just how much did she despise being treated like a…blind person?

Lightning glanced at him with her sightless eyes. "You'll poke even a blind person's eyes out with that kind of stare." She chided gently. Noctis blinked. "How did you…?" The female chef looked back at her cooking. "I can feel your eyes. They are staring too intently, it's considered rude."  
>Noctis cleared his throat embarrassedly, "Sorry. I guess I started to get a little too curious." "Curious?" She kept cooking and serving. "I was wondering about…you know…your…" He was not sure if it would come out rude or not.<p>

Fortunately, Lightning understood. "You wonder about my blindness, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Like I said before; I might tell you. One of these days."

"Any other way I can get some words out of you?"

"… You'll have to earn it."

"How?"

"Good question."

Lightning said no more and continued with her cooking when the next order came in. Noctis sighed in defeat and moved off to do his shift as waiter. Ignis high-fived him as they switched roles now. Ignis sighed in relief and relaxed from his shift. Fang handed him a glass of water and smirked. "Tired already? You seriously need to start working out, old timer!" Ignis glared at the dark-haired woman as he sipped his cold glass of water. "I am not old and I do happen to be fit."  
>Fang laughed. "I am finding that hard to believe with the way your face is all red and you're panting like a dog."<p>

Behind them, Gladiolus started booming with laughter.

Lightning said nothing but her keen ears caught on every word they said, she could even hear Ignis' exhausted panting and the thudding of his tired chest. Apparently he overexerted himself during simple situations and is most likely the type who needed all to work right, somewhat of a perfectionist. She knew it from beginning when he figured out she had no eye sight.

Vanille walked over a few feet away from where Lightning was, humming away as she prepared her best desserts, ordered by the customers.

"Caramel flan pudding, am I right?" Lightning stated all of a sudden, surprising Vanille. "Yes! That's right! How did you know? I mean, it's not close enough for you to be able to smell it, right?" The blind chef smirked. "On the contrary, I can smell it well from over here. I can also hear the caramel you're pouring on the flan." "You're good…" Vanille cooed in admiration.  
>Lightning shook her head. "No, this is normal for me. It's how I get by without having to stumble around. Helpful, I must admit."<p>

"But that was amazing! Smelling something and hearing it and being able to tell what it is!" Vanille insisted. The redhead then picked up another sweet treat and held it up to Lightning's face, but far away enough for any normal person to not be able to smell it. "Okay, what am I holding?"  
>Lightning raised an eyebrow but decided to humor the young woman. She sniffed the air once. "A mini fruit tart; it has a small slice of mango, a slice of kiwi, half a strawberry, and a blueberry on it. Lightning then reached out with an index finger and swiped some of the cream off then licked it off her finger. "…and a bit of whipped cream on top."<p>

Vanille's eyes were practically dazzling with delight at the impressive skill Lightning seemed to have.

The blind chef sensed the expression on the redhead's face. "Don't look at me like that; this is what I do everyday to get around. She heard a giggle from her little co-worker. "To you maybe. But to me, that's _amazing_! I wish I had cool senses like you." "Cool senses? These are the normal senses that everyone has; hearing, smelling, feeling, tasting… I don't have any 'cool senses'."

"But you're like that blind superhero who wears this red devil-or-something suit and he has cool senses. The only difference is he walks around with a cane but you don't." Vanille compared, grinning at her own comparison. Lightning blinked. "That's a fictional character, Vanille. It has nothing to do with me. I don't have sonar senses and I do not 'see' things with the help of echolocation." "But your senses are kinda like that in my opinion. How do you do that anyway?" Vanille asked, almost sounding like a little girl asking her parents how they cooked so well. Lightning shrugged. "A lot of training."  
>"Have you ever slid down a railing like that blind superhero had done in the movie when he was a kid?" Vanille asked, still grinning and giggling. Lightning was silent for a moment then nodded. "I did…"<p>

The redhead squealed like a shy fan-girl. "See?" Once again, the blind chef shook her head. "I, uh, _used_ to do that. When I still had my sight." "Do you read?" Vanille asked again. Reluctantly, Lightning nodded. "Yes." "How?" The blind chef grunted. "…I can pass my hand over the words and read the ink." Once again, Vanille grinned like a child at a comic book convention. "See that! You have cool senses after all!" Lightning groaned.

"Hey Vanille, better get those desserts ready!" Prompto called out and the redhead began her work on the desserts again, much to Lightning's relief. She may have not been able to see anything but she could tell Vanille was still giggling over Lightning's 'cool senses'. It really was nothing to Lightning; this was just how she made sure she did not make a fool of herself just because she had no sight to work with.

"Don't worry about Vanille, she means well." Fang chuckled, patting the new chef on the back a little too roughly, but nothing Lightning was not used to. "I know. I was not offended or anything. My senses are nothing special, nor are they a big deal."

Fang scratched the back of her head. "Well actually, it is pretty cool how you can hear and sniff things out so well; it's like you're part dog or something!" Despite her impressed tone, Lightning could not help but make a face when she was compared to a dog. The wild-haired woman did not notice. "So, what did you use to do before you decided to join this motley crew?"She snickered at her own joke and Lightning faced another direction. "I don't really like talking about it."  
>"That's cool with me. But if ya wanna talk, let me know." With that, Fang went off to assist Vanille with the desserts.<p>

Was she really such an odd-man-out? Lightning wondered to herself as she placed the next ordered dish on a plate and handed it to Gladiolus as he came running in for the customer's food.

* * *

><p>"Another great day!" Prompto whooped during closing time when the whole crew stood outside the café, ready to leave once they had locked up.<p>

"I guess we really are going to gain ourselves recognition after all!" Gladiolus agreed and shared a high five with young Hope. Ignis looked pleased with himself and Fang and Vanille were grinning hugely. Noctis chuckled at their high spirits. "We have Lightning to thank for that. If it weren't for her cooking we would have never attracted this many hungry customers."

Lightning flushed slightly and this time was grateful that she was blind; she would not be able to see the looks on her co-workers' faces.

The crew all grinned in agreement and pat Lightning on the back in thanks. Noctis laughed a bit at how Lightning did not seem use to such contact with other people. He wondered if she ever received any praise in her lifetime; she acted like she never did or rather, she did not enjoy compliments much.

Once everyone parted ways, Noctis stayed behind with Lightning, not exactly sure what to say to her aside from thanking her for her hard work. The chef could tell he was staring at her as well as his surroundings. She sighed and reached over to where she felt him stand and flicked him in the forehead. "If you have something you want to say, spit it out."

"Sorry." Noctis mumbled. "I just feel like we should thank you a bit more than we do. I mean we did give you the boot before you even got the chance to prove that you were a good cook for this café. And you've been a great addition to the crew."  
>Lightning stared at him through dulled blue eyes. "It's no big deal. I needed the job anyway, and this was as good as any. Don't worry about giving me the boot; you guys weren't the first ones to reject a blind person looking for a job." Noctis winced at her words. "You've been denied a job that many times?" "More or less." The café's chef said with a nonchalant look in her blind eyes.<p>

"Well then, I hope you're enjoying your time here." Noctis said with a small smile. Lightning sensed the expression. "I'm…enjoying so far."

"Good. Because we are always looking forward to working with you. And your cooking." Noctis chuckled at Lightning smirked a little bit in response. "That's…good, I guess." "It is." He said with a nod. "We'll be having more seats for more customers put in tomorrow like you suggested. So expect there to be some tables you might bump into once you get here tomorrow." Noctis added. Lightning understood. "Thanks for the warning."

The two went their own way after that.

Lightning arrived home with Serah tackling her with a hug. "How was work today?" She asked, smiling up at her older sister. "Same as always." Lightning said, patting Serah's soft head tenderly before walking back to the couch with her younger sibling guiding her just for the heck of it. Serah leaned her head against Lightning's shoulder and stared up at her. "Anything interesting happened today?" Lightning shrugged. "Everyone was thinking how to improve the café since many customers have been coming in lately."

"I bet you had a lot to do with that. Making customers come I mean." Serah grinned at the older Farron and poked her chin teasingly. "Why do you say that?" Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow at Serah. The young Farron giggled. "Because of your good cooking, that's why! I'm sure the customers come to the café to get a taste of your cooking."

Lightning rolled her eyes. Serah laughed this time. "Plus your cool senses make you an even more effective chef, I bet." Her sister groaned. "Why does everybody call it cool senses? It's normal." Her younger sister laughed again. "To you and me, yes. But not to them. I mean it's not everyday you see a blind woman cooking and walking around like some not-blind-kung-fu-master!"

"I should really stop allowing to watch those action movies every night; they are not good for your brain." Lightning grunted.

Serah pouted, giving Lightning the best puppy-face she had. Lightning averted her gaze to avoid falling into her sister's trap. "Enough for now. I need to get some sleep." She got up from the couch, all most letting Serah fall off the couch.  
>The younger Farron sighed and shook her head fondly; typical Lightning. One of the reasons she admired her sister the most out of anybody.<p>

Lightning headed upstairs while watched her. The younger strawberry-blonde snorted in amusement, imagining her sister's co-workers actually complimenting on her heightened senses; in exchange for Lightning's blindness, her other senses advanced to impressive heights and it helped the older Farron get around easily like a person with sight can.

It was like she was some blind superhero with unnatural senses.

Imagining Lightning wearing a superhero costume made Serah laugh out loud to herself; indeed Lightning would look amazing in it but she doubted it was her sister's style at all. Maybe one of these days she should pay a visit to this Café Crystallis; it would be interesting to see Lightning in action in the kitchen and among her co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you miss me? Haha.<strong>

**Well here is another chapter for you from the Café Crystallis arc. I hoped you enjoyed reading this piece. I thought it would be funny showing how the others would react to Lightning's "cool senses". **

**Now I know that blind people don't usually seem that way but there had been special cases that the blind can do things extraordinarily well. And I admire them for actually not letting their lack of sight get to them and just go on with life while developing a way for them to get around as easily as a person with eye sight.**

**I enjoyed the Lightning-Vanille interaction while writing it; I wish the game had more interactions between them because it might have been amusing to watch.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think as always and leave suggestions if you feel there is a need to and as always I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter I write. See you guys again soon!**

**Until then…**


	44. Chapter XLIV: The Creed

**Disclaimer:**** Another chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this one. It took a lot of thinking and preparing for me to actually write this down. Hope I did a good job on it… If you are a fan of gaming, then you already can tell what this is about!**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLIV: The Creed**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Action, Adventure**

**Characters: Lightning, Vanille, Fang, Serah, Sazh**

**Pair: None at the moment**

**Notes: They lived by the three tenets: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent; hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. It was their way of living. This is their Creed.**

* * *

><p>The world was oblivious to most things that happen above. Only those who truly observe their surroundings will be able to notice those invisible to the eyes of others, and survive.<p>

Of course it made everything easier when one watched over their surroundings from the highest viewpoint. Any normal man would have feared the heights and the thought of falling to their deaths below. However it never occurred to them that there may be those who loved the height, the feel of the wind and the feeling of falling and landing without being scathed.

Hooded and cloaked in white, the figure leapt off the view point, trailed by a flash crimson, and dove headfirst towards the ground in a show of grace and elegance.

Twisting their flexible body over, the figure landed on their feet then turned their gaze left then right, making sure not a soul notice such a feat before moving into the busy street, blending in with the crowd as best as possible.  
>The hood prevented anyone from seeing the figure's face as the cloaked one strolled past the busy citizens then turned into a corner and making it past the alleyway. The hooded figure leapt onto the first ledge spotted before climbing the structure of the building and dashing across the rooftops.<p>

The oblivious citizens below took no notice of the hooded figure running above their heads and leaping over gaps with the greatest of ease, never once stumbling or panicking over the heights. The figure turned and leapt down into the opening of one of the roofs.

Inside, many shelves lined with books stood against the walls along with wooden tables that held parts of strange inventions.

A mutter and a grumble caught the attention of the hooded figure. A man with oddly puffed up hair made his way over to where the cloaked figure stood. He did not notice his odd guest until he stopped to sigh and rub his forehead. The moment he opened his eyes, the hooded interloper was the first thing he saw.

The man jumped back before he recognized the intruder. "Oh. It's you. Why are you here at this early hour?"

"Smoke bombs. I am in need of them."

"A new assignment?

"I believe you already know the answer, Sazh."

"An Assassin's work is never done I suppose." Sazh said as he dug into the pouch that rested on his side and handed the Assassin a handful of smoke bombs. "Perfect." The Assassin said, satisfied. Sazh sighed and seated himself onto the nearest chair. "Who is it this time?"

Electric blue eyes stared down at Sazh with a firm expression from under the hood. "A templar guard is my target. He has something of importance that belongs to the Assassins." "Just a simple Templar guard? I was expecting for him to be one of the Elite ones." Sazh was clearly surprised at this news. It was usual for Elite ones to carry all that was important to their cause, but for a simple guard to be entrusted with such a thing? "It sounds too easy in my opinion." Sazh said finally; he was suspicious; Templars had always been liars and deceivers.

The female Assassin nodded. "And that is why I came to you. In case this may be a trap or a lure, at least I will be able to leave before I am apprehended by those boars." "Smoke bombs to assist with great escapes huh? Always thinking ahead I see, Lightning." Sazh chuckled.

Lightning stared at the small round, grey object in her hand; the smoke bomb. Smoke bombs were devices that were used more for distraction, rather than offensive purposes. Using a powder technology from the Far East, the bomb released a thick, grayish smoke screen for around eight seconds when thrown. It was the perfect object to assist with this assignment.

"If you want I can also give you some smoke screen bombs. Just in case."

"That will be helpful."

Sazh got up and rummaged through his cabinets until he found the exact item he wanted and handed it to the Assassin. "Oh yes, take this blood bomb as well. I know Fang loves it." The man laughed as he handed his guest the extra bomb. Lightning stared at the blood bomb disapprovingly. "Fang has a crude sense of humor, _oui_?" "She most certainly does." Sazh agreed, snickering after recovering from his laughter. Lightning packed the bombs into her pouch and pulled her hood back up, obscuring her face once again.

"Look after yourself Lightning. And give my regards to the other Assassins." Sazh called after her as she walked of the door. Lightning raised a hand, gesturing that she heard him.

Immediately after walking out and blending with the people in the crowded streets, the Assassin turned into a deserted corner and hoisted herself up onto the ledges to walk on the rooftops once again. The heights were her ally as it helps her observe every move and every unseen corner of the city. Her equipment and the weapon upon her back did nothing to slow down her graceful movements and tremendous speed, nor did it cause any disturbance to her silent steps.

Lightning's mind was focused on her mission; she knew for certain that despite being entrusted with something so valuable, the Templar guard would most certainly lazy around in a tavern or with fellow guards. It was the perfect setup for the Assassin's to strike.

The rendezvous was to be at the tavern that many suspected as the favorite of the Templar guards. She was to meet with two other Assassins soon before noon; the time when they will stalk and pounce upon their enemy.

Lightning sprinted from roof to roof with the greatest of ease. The moment her foot touched the ledge of a roof, she jumped, accomplishing great heights and landing on the next roof without the slightest stumble. Her short red scarf fluttered behind her and her weapons clattered quietly as she sprinted.

Before long, her keen eyes sighted white and red on the top of a tall tower. Immediately she quickened her pace and leapt off her current position, grabbing hold of the tiny ledges the tower provided as footholds. Lightning raised a hand and a curved blade ejected itself from her thick bracer and latched onto the ledges, assisting with the hastening of the Assassin's climbing. Once she reached the very top of the tower, Lightning was greeted by the two cloaked characters.

"You are early; the Templars have not arrived yet." A tall, dark-skinned female Assassin said, her tone laced with teasing. Her hood was down, revealing long messy dark hair.

Lightning waved the comment off. "Never mind that. When can we expect the _cochons_?" "Soon. Only an hour more." The second Assassin informed, keeping herself crouched down on the ledge as much as possible to avoid possible detection. She was much shorter than the other two and was obviously youthful due to the sound of her voice. Like Lightning, the hood of her Assassin's robes covered her face. Lightning glanced downwards to look at the tavern's roof. In and out came many patrons but still no sign of any Templar guard.  
>"How long do they plan to make us wait?" Lightning growled impatiently, wishing to end the day by ending the life of her Templar prey. "Patience, Lightning. We have a lot of time." The first Assassin reassured, patting Lightning's shoulder.<p>

Lightning flicked the woman's hand off her shoulder. "Focus, Fang. What we are after is of the utmost importance."

Fang raised her hand up. "As you like it." She pulled her hood up over her head and approached the younger Assassin. "How does it look, Vanille?" Vanille shook her head. "No Templars yet. Do you suppose they know we might come after them?" Fang snorted. "Those boars? Impossible! They cannot even tell the difference between a scholar and an Assassin dressed in white."

Lightning adjusted her bracers, trying to hide her impatience.

It was getting late and the three have yet to see any signs of Templar guards. As soon as Fang decided to search elsewhere, Vanille tensed. "They are here!" Lightning was the first to approach the ledge and squat down to take a look. The Templar guards walked towards the tavern.  
>Lightning narrowed her eyes as she stared at each individual soldier. The first step was to identify who the target was.<p>

She turned to her companions. "Keep watch." Vanille and Fang understood and remained still while Lightning dove off the tower, landing on her feet perfectly.

Fang chuckled and shook her head. "What a showoff. Always the first to agree with an assignment without question." Vanille giggled at the comment. "She had been raised to be an Assassin for all her life, Fang." "I just don't understand why Dysley raised her differently than the rest of us. What makes her so different that our Mentor won't let her enjoy simple pleasures outside of being an Assassin?" Fang wondered, crossing her arms.

Vanille made no comment as she watched Lightning enter the tavern.

Eavesdropping was one of the many lessons an Assassin learns in his years of training. To gather information one must listen in carefully on conversations of others that could be of use. Lightning seated herself at a table that was decently close to the table the Templar guards shared with each other. Her keen ears listened in carefully while they spoke.

For several minutes they spoke of nothing but worthless prattle.

"Tell me; did the master truly entrust you with the documents?" One of the guards asked, looking slightly impressed. The second Templar laughed, showing his drunken state. "He certainly did! Perhaps it is the first step for me to become an Elite. To be entrusted with such important information is certainly a good sign."  
>The third Templar scoffed and swallowed his drink then banged its container on the wooden table. "Hah! How are you sure that it is not merely a false document they gave you and you are just a decoy for the master's enemies?"<p>

Lightning glanced at their table carefully, her attention caught by the Templar's comment.

Her target puffed out his chest indignantly. "It most certainly is the real thing! Before handing it to me, the master showed and explained everything to me; it is the real thing." He gulped down his drink and sighed loudly at the cooling wetness as it slid down his throat. "I am most certainly not a decoy. I hold here the real thing. The real documents the master guarded relentlessly, and now he entrusts it to _me_, not some Elite." "I hope you know what you are doing my friend; if this turns out to be a decoy for you to be targeting by our master's enemies, well…I most certainly pity you." The most silent Templar said. The target huffed arrogantly and sipped his drink again.

The table that had been occupied by the hooded figure was now empty.

* * *

><p>The evening sky blanketed the entire city in its dark cloak mere minutes later just as the Templar stepped out, almost as drunk as a miserable common peasant in the streets. He pats his pouch several times, making sure the documents were still there. Satisfied that they have not been taken, the Templar stumbled his way back to his post.<p>

Sharp eyes watched him as he drunkenly moved around the city streets, once in a while patting his pouch ensure himself the documents were still there and would not be taken by some common thief. Oblivious and woozy, the Templar guard remained unaware of the slinking shadows that followed his every move.

The man was clumsy, a perfect target for would-be thieves but nobody dared rob a Templar. Their dreaded reputation was struck too much fear into the hearts of people. If it continued, not even the boldest fool would be able to stand up to them.  
>The Templar groaned and rested himself against the nearest wall. His vision was growing blurry and his strength was wasting away due to the many drinks he had indulged himself with at the tavern.<p>

With a sigh, the Templar rested himself on the ground, hoping to wear off his drunken state with a few minutes of sleep. The moment he settled himself down to rest, a sharp pain struck at the side of his neck. The Templar chocked and gagged out blood before slumping down, lifeless.

Fang walked out of the shadows and took back the throwing knife she had shot at the man's neck.

Vanille moved over and dug into the Templar's pockets, emptying them of their contents. Finally she reached into his pouch and pulled out several neatly-folded parchments from it. Fang smirked as she placed her used knife back in her cloak with the rest of the throwing knives. "This is perfect, and too easy. Now all we need to do is wait.

As soon as she spoke, two horsemen rode their way out of the city, urging their horses into an urgent speed. Fang and Vanille did not even bother with chasing the Templar horsemen.

Once the horsemen seemed to have gotten far enough, a harsh blow to the back of their necks sent them tumbling off their mounts, causing the horses to panic and gallop away into the night.  
>Lightning removed her hands from her preys' necks, also retracting her dual hidden blades back into her braces. She bent down to loot the corpses of their items until she found what she had been looking for in the first place; the true documents.<p>

Lightning returned to Fang and Vanille's side just as the two Assassins got ready to head back. "Dysley will be pleased I'm sure." Vanille said with a smile from under her hood. Lightning scowled and pinched the bridge of her own nose. This assignment indeed had been too easy; she had not had the chance to use her newly-acquired smoke bombs from this morning. Such a shame but at least they may come of use in another time. The three Assassins climbed onto the roofs swiftly and ran for home.

Their footsteps were silent despite their weapons and the town's slumber state went undisturbed by the Assassin's flight.

As soon as they reached their Assassin's Den, Lightning was greeted by a flash of pink tints and slender arms wrapping themselves around her neck. The Assassin cleared her throat, trying not to show her embarrassment in front of her comrades who were smirking.

"Serah…please…" Lightning said awkwardly. Serah chuckled and stepped back to look at Lightning's hood-hidden face. "Welcome back, Sister." Lightning allowed a ghost of a smile to touch her lips as she placed a hand on Serah's head. "Thank you Serah. You should not have waited though; it is very late now." Her younger sister grinned and pulled Lightning along to their sleeping chambers while Fang and Vanille settled down and placed their weapons aside.

Once in their room, Serah reached up and slowly pulled down Lightning's hood, revealing her sister's face to her. Lightning's blue eyes shone in the candle light and her untamed hair fell into place perfectly once the hood came off. Serah touched her sister's cheek and smiled. "You've gotten stronger again. I'm impressed."

Lightning grunted and sat on her bed. Serah smiled and headed out of the room. "Just rest now Sister. I am sure Dysley can wait for this tomorrow, _oui_?" "Not exactly. I will go to him in a while." Lightning said, lying down to rest for a few moments. Nodding in understanding, the younger sister looked over her shoulder before she left the room. "I will bring you something to eat. So rest now."

The female Assassin laid there for a moment before she decided she was too restless to close her eyes for even a second and went downstairs. Serah had been on her way to deliver Lightning's late dinner to her but upon seeing her sister arrive, Serah placed the plate on the table where Fang and Vanille sat, chatting.

"My goodness!"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at Vanille's sudden outburst. Seeing her superior, Vanille waved her over. "Is it true that during the olden times, the Assassins before us had to amputate their ring finger in order to have the Hidden Blades?" Lightning stared at Vanille blankly and did not bother to spare the young Assassin's sanity of such a gory thought. "Yes."

Vanille placed a hand over her heart as if devastated.

"How can you not know this?" Fang asked, clearly finding her long-time friend's reaction more than amusing. Vanille shook her head in protest. "Nobody ever told me we Assassins had to _remove_ one of our fingers just to have these Hidden Blades!" "It is not just any finger. The _ring finger_." Fang corrected, poking her index finger against Vanille's forehead.

Lightning sat at the table and began to eat; only now realizing how hungry she was.

"When do we report to Dysley?" Vanille asked eager to change the subject. Lightning glanced her way before returning her sight to her plate. "In a while. We will go." "Tonight?" Fang groaned despairingly and rubbed her hand over her face.  
>Lightning gave her a look. "If you find it so irritating to report to our Mentor then stay here. Nobody is forcing you to go." She stood up to clean her plate but Serah took it from her instead, insisting she clean the plate.<p>

"I'm going to see Dysley now." Lightning pulled her hood back over her head and headed out of the Den. Serah shook her head; there were times when she worried endlessly for her older sister. The life of an Assassin was anything but easy and safe. And with Templars reining over almost everyone, it was not easy to stay positive in such dark hours. Nevertheless, Lightning was most likely the only Assassin in the Brotherhood who had no life outside of it.

Naturally it was a big concern for Serah and the others but it had been the way Dysley raised Lightning, since she was as young as five-years-old.

Fang sighed in defeat and stood up, walking out of the den as well. "I better go after then…" Vanille followed as well, leaving Serah by herself in the Assassin's Den once more. She was used to the solitude when the other Assassins would leave for an assignment; though there were times she envied them. They had the chance to see the world and its many cultures just waiting to be explored.

However, Dysley always pampered her, keeping her safe in the Den like a properly lady would stay at home. Despite this Serah would study the books that filled the shelves of the Den's library, as well as gaze at every weapon her sister brought back and stored in the weapon casings.

Dysley had told Serah she need not to fight like her sister and the other Assassins. But Serah was from comfortable with such a pampered life; she had begged Lightning many times to teach her the way of the Assassin, or at least how to defend herself. As always, her protective sibling had been reluctant until Serah had pointed out that if she did not at least know how to handle a knife or a dagger, then it would be easy for her to be felled by an enemy's blade.

Lightning had clearly tensed from the statement. But only then did she agree to train Serah, albeit in secret.

The Assassin Mentor Dysley strongly disliked the idea of having fair and young Serah handling a blade so when Lightning trained her sister, she would do so when the Mentor could not notice and reminded Serah not to show any signs of growing strength in front of the Mentor as it would only give away the truth that Lightning had been training her.  
>Despite her seemingly frail form, Serah proudly noted she was at least capable of fending off enemies now to the extent and being able to outrun them if she needed to. Lightning had refused to teach her anything beyond the level of a Novice Assassin, and therefore did not allow her to carry a weapon despite Lightning teaching her in using a knife. It struck Serah as odd but she did not question her sister as she did agree to train her, and that in itself was enough.<p>

However, unwilling to depend only on the training she receives from Lightning, Serah makes sure to observes every movement her sister performed, imprinting them in her memory and practicing them on her own until she was sure she was at least close to mastering it.

Lightning herself was an exceptional member of the Assassin Order. She held the high rank of Master Assassin and was respected by both comrade and rivals alike and feared by the enemy should they ever come face-to-face with her.

Serah was as proud as anybody could be of her sister's title but at the same time it worried her, for being Master Assassin meant being sent on dangerous assignments. Almost everyday the younger sister would worry for her sibling's wellbeing. But in the end she knew Lightning always returned, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Well done Lightning. You have once again helped a noble cause for the Brotherhood." Assassin Mentor Galenth Dysley said, looking upon Lightning and her two comrades.<p>

Fang and Vanille watched as their Mentor stared at the retrieved documents intently, as if his eyes had just witnessed the most glorious sight in history. Though the pair knew better than to ask him about such things. Nobody knew what was in the old man's mind.  
>Lightning bowed her head humbly then stood up straight. "If you do not mind Mentor, I think it is best if I retired for the night." Dysley looked at her then waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. You may all leave now. However I do hope you remain alert for more…errands." Lightning bowed again and walked away.<p>

"I am not sure about you, but _I_ for one intend to sleep the whole night away." Fang stated once they were out of earshot. Vanille nodded in agreement but Lightning did not respond.

They once again returned to the Den where they found Serah burying her nose in a book. "Awake at this hour? A lady needs her sleep." Fang teased, making Serah flush. "I…I wanted to do some reading before I went to bed." She defended herself. Vanille laughed and pulled Fang away. "Leave her be, Fang. And I believe it's you who wanted to sleep. "Yes, true." The dark-haired Assassin nodded and walked to the sleeping quarters for a well-deserved rest.

The sisters were alone now. Serah was not sure what to say to her older sibling. However, before she allowed herself to speak, Lightning tossed one of her throwing knives to her and then turned away. "Bring that with you. Your training is still far from finished."

Serah's eyes widened and shone with surprise. She nodded and eagerly followed her sister to their training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>I will now end it here. I hope you liked this one; the idea for this appealed to me for a while now and I want to know what you think? Would this new arc be interesting enough or what?<strong>

**I now have a special announcement for all of you! **

**The Lonely Queen arc is now being turned into a full fanfiction! That is right; all of you have chosen and now it will shine as a new story. The first chapter is almost finished now and since it is now a full fanfiction, expect to see some differences in some scenes as well as extended moments that had not been shown in Chronicles.**

**I also want to ask; do you still wish for the Lonely Queen arc to continue in Chronicles?**

**Since the Lonely Queen arc is now being written into a full story, do you still wish to see more of it in Chronicles? **_**If**_** so, then the arc will simply be about the everyday life, trial and tribulations of the characters rather than sequences of the main story. Something like a side story.**

**If you find this to your liking let me know.**

**The LQ story will be up soon so please wait a bit more while I put on the finishing touches! And like always, leave questions if there is something you want to ask or do not understand and want to clarify and I will answer them in the next chapter I make. Also if you have any constructive comments, then feel free to say so.**

**Until then…**


	45. Chapter XLV: Safe Place

**Disclaimer:**** A new chapter for you readers. I hope I have not been neglecting this arc too much so I decided to give it another chance in the spotlight today. So for those of you who love this arc, please enjoy as always. And one of these days, even this story along with all the other favorites will have a story of its own like the Lonely Queen arc.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLV: Safe Place**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: She was his safe place even though she did not know it. It was because of her he wanted to start over fresh.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Courtship arc. Takes place a few minutes after Chapter XL: Sheltered.**

* * *

><p>Noctis was feeling restless. It was hard getting some sleep when all he could think about was home and his father. The old man was either looking for him or just letting him be and claim he was dead or something. Either way, it was hard to just leave home and act like it was never home in the first place—never mind that his dad was a good-for-nothing abusive ass and a business cheat.<p>

A little while ago Lightning had discussed about it with him but he brushed it off, trying to prove he could handle himself when inside he knew he was nothing but a scared little boy who still longed to see his mother and seek her advice. Whether Lightning noticed that side of him or not, she never mentioned it. But if she did notice, then she did not seem to think any less of him, and for that Noctis was once again grateful.

Noctis grumbled to himself, wishing he had not been so full of himself; maybe if he had only spoken about his feelings to Lightning he would not have such a hard time sleeping.

He sighed to himself and buried his face in his pillow, trying to force sleep to overtake him but when it did not happen, he felt close to throwing the pillow at the door of the room he was currently using in Lightning's house. "Damn it!" Noctis smacked his fist into the pillow before roughly tossing it at the door, completely upset with himself.

A grunt was heard when the pillow hit a hard surface. Noctis glanced towards the door and his eyes widened.

Lightning stood there at the door, her eyebrow rose at him as she looked back and forth between Noctis and the pillow he had unknowingly thrown at her. "I'm sorry Light. I didn't see you standing there…" Noctis blushed with embarrassment.  
>Rather than scold him Lightning picked up the discarded pillow and tossed it back at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Frustrated?" Noctis stared at her for a long moment then sighed in defeat; there was no getting anything past Lightning Farron it seemed. "Yeah. I keep thinking about my dad. You know <em>if<em> he comes looking for me and finds me here, he might get you into trouble."

"I have had worse problems before." Lightning said with a shrug.

"My old man is has influence over some people. He can be dangerous, especially when he wants to get his way more than anything." Noctis said, staring into Lightning's orbs of electric-blue seriously. The gang leader did not seem too concerned and merely pressed her index finger against his forehead. "Is he truly that dangerous when he wants to be or is it because you fear him too much?"

Noctis shook his head at her, holding on to her shoulders almost desperately. "I'm serious Light!" "So am I. Have you ever once told him your opinions?" Lightning said, her gaze never wavering from his.

The young man slumped back on the bed. "I did a few times. But he never listened; he always bullied me around even when I was a kid. My mom was the only one who was there for me but now…" The internal scars of the loss of his mother were still too hard for him to overcome, and even Lightning knew this. She remained silent, not saying a word unless she knew he needed to hear something.

Noctis glanced at her and sighed. "I know, you probably think I'm a complete wimp who wants his mommy." Lightning surprised him by bringing her face up close to his until their noses touched. "Not at all." She said, her eyes staring right at his. "There is nothing wrong with needing your parent."

"I'm sorry… I keep causing a lot of trouble. I guess I have grown so used to being a troublemaker I seem to cause problems now without even meaning to." Noctis took his chance and rubbed his nose against Lightning's, hoping she would not attack him. And she didn't.

The gang leader stood up, much to Noctis' disappointment, and then gestured for him to follow. "Come downstairs." Curious, he followed her down and into the kitchen where Lightning busied herself with making what appeared to be sandwiches.  
>As the storm continued to rage outside with the rain creating loud pattering on the windows, Lightning's form was highlighted by that of her namesake, surprising Noctis at first from the sudden flash from the sky and loud boom of thunder that followed after. Lightning seemed not at all affected; her name indeed suited her.<p>

His trance-like concentration was broken when a plate of sandwiches was pushed at his face. He blinked in surprise.

Lightning just gave him a blank look. "Whenever Serah gets upset, a few sandwiches would calm her down." She explained. Noctis smiled lightly and took a sandwich off the plate, digging in right away while Lightning put the plate on the counter. "I guess this will take some getting used to…" The dark-haired boy mumbled, blushing at the scene he and Lightning must make.

She hummed in agreement and listened carefully to the rain outside. Noctis felt his curiosity about her increase as he watched her. Now he could not help but ask, "Does the storm…scare you sometimes?" She turned to face him. "Does it scare _you_?" Noctis' initial thought was to deny such a thing—male ego always usually came first—but then again he was speaking to Lightning; she would be able to sense the truth whether he lied or not.

"… Sometimes. But it's not because I don't like storms or anything. When I little…I once ran away from home during a weather like this. My dad didn't bother coming for me, only the bodyguards and housemaids did." He said, lowering his head. "It made me realize how little I mattered to him even if I were to catch a little cold, get lost forever, or get struck by lightning, or kidnapped."

Lightning nodded in understanding. "… I see." She turned her sights to the windows where she could see the heavy rain drops sliding down the glass. "The storm calms me. The thunder did make me jump a few times before I admit but, once I grew accustomed to it…I felt like I was out there, standing in the rain, becoming part of it…"

Noctis moved closer to her and rested his head on top of hers. She did not shy away from him.

He buried his nose in her hair. "I…uh…I'm really sorry you had to go through all this trouble for me. I mean…my dad could have hunted me down here and have you attacked in the process." Lightning glanced at him. "Don't sweat it." Thunder boomed once again and Lightning felt Noctis tense and nearly jump against her. She made no comment, letting him know it was alright since she was there with him.

"Don't take this personally, but I never thought someone like you could be such a softie." Noctis joked, hoping the stoic gang rebel would not take his statement seriously. To his surprise, Lightning said nothing and merely glanced at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"What? Ah…yeah. But…I don't feel like going to sleep yet."

"That's fine. Neither do I."

"How about watching some TV?"

Lightning nodded and moved off to the living room. Noctis grabbed the plate, still full of sandwiches and followed her. Lightning was already seated on the couch, surfing through the channels when Noctis joined her. He hesitantly scooted closer to her until their shoulders touched then tensed, expecting a greeting from Lightning's infamous right hooks.

Lightning rolled her eyes and looked right at Noctis, almost seeming annoyed. "Relax. I'm not going to attack you so quit acting like I might gouge your eyes out at any minute." Noctis flinched. "Sorry." Finding his confidence he placed and arm around Lightning and pulled her against his side.

He still found himself needing to get use to being in close contact with the opposite sex in a more decent manner. He had gotten so used to sexual intentions and sexual contact that he had no idea what it was like to simply hold and be near somebody just for the simple pleasure of doing so. Lightning just sat there, changing the channels while he tried not to make his thoughts too obvious.

Feeling bold now, he wrapped both of his arms around her and still she made no move to strike at him or move away. He supposed she was getting used to him as well. "It's funny… You usually don't like it when I do this." Noctis chuckled. Lightning sighed and leaned back against him. "As long as you don't try anything, it won't bother me much."

Noctis resisted the temptation to touch her breasts just to annoy her, but he had gotten this far with Lightning. If he messed up now, Etro knows how long she will allow him to make close contact with her again.

Instead, he started a new topic upon seeing Lightning stop at an animal documentary channel. "Are these kinds of shows that interesting?" He wondered. She shrugged. "It's actually helpful when you plan on dealing with animals. Not that I plan on becoming an animal expert mind you; you just never know if you may come across a rabid dog on the streets."

"Always prepared huh?"

"It's better than not being prepared."

Noctis nuzzled his nose and lips against her temple and the edge of her hairline. "In that case, I hope you're prepared for me to kiss you." He murmured teasingly. Lightning turned her head in confusion only to meet Noctis' lips against hers.  
>She made no move to neither respond nor move away but she soon settled and allowed him in, finally responding to his advances. Noctis purred and stroked Lightning's arms gently, carefully, as if trying to soothe a beast that he wishes to tame. But he knew Lightning was not to be tamed; her ferocity, the way she was as a whole was what made her who she was, and it was what drew Noctis to her in the first place.<p>

He never wanted to change that for anything.

Lightning moved away first and placed a hand on Noctis' chest when he leaned forward for more. He sighed and moved back slightly in understanding. He was glad enough that Lightning was now allowing him to advance things between them a little farther. Lightning was the kind of person one needed to _earn_ her trust and Noctis had no problem with that. He was sure he could learn to start over fresh and surely, Lightning could learn to trust him in return.

Having grown bored of the documentaries, Noctis changed the channel to that of cartoons.

Lightning raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes but let him be. Noctis chuckled at the comical scenes that played on the screen and Lightning allowed a small smile to slip onto her lips as she observed him and every bit of his features. He was better off this way; better than the shameless sex-starved playboy he had been before.  
>With the way he was now, Lightning felt as if she could relate to him; he too had his share of problems and it felt surprisingly…nice that somebody wanted to share with her. It would take some getting used to, but Lightning was in no rush. They had all the time in the world.<p>

Noctis laughed at another loony scene. His laughter caused a rumble in his chest that Lightning found surprisingly endearing.

She felt the boy tighten his arms around her and looked up at him. He was staring right at her as he bent his head down to touch his nose to hers. "Sorry, I can't resist." He admitted, rubbing the tip of their noses together. Lightning flushed slightly and cleared her throat. "It's fine."

"Hey Light?"

"What?"

"I feel better now. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Noctis buried his face in her hair and soon Lightning felt his breathing grow calmer than before. She turned off the television and laid there in his arms, not really wanting to bother him now that he had managed to fall asleep.

She placed her hand on top of his and pat it gently; it almost reminded her of the time during her childhood when she had to comfort Serah when the younger Farron had gone into a crying fit to the point she cried herself to sleep.  
>Noctis did not cry, but she knew he felt just as torn up inside. Unsure what made her think the way she did, Lightning mentally made a silent promise to look after him. She shook her head; this was certainly unbecoming of her. But nevertheless, being close to him felt pleasant now.<p>

Sighing to herself in defeat, Lightning shifted carefully to avoid waking up the boy beside her on the couch and settled herself into a decent position. Unconsciously, she began stroking his midnight hair as she too began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this very short chapter. But it is nearly the crack of dawn and I have not gotten any sleep whatsoever yet. Which is ironic seeing as Lightning and Noctis here have finally gotten some shut-eye for themselves.<strong>

**For those of you who do not know yet, the LONELY QUEEN arc now has its own story and is titled "Sanctuaire". Hope you would enjoy reading it as much as you did Chronicles.**

**I plan to continue and write more stories here but I am becoming busy lately so I will do my best to balance my time out. As always let me know what you think and if you have any questions ask away and I will do my best to answer them. Thanks again for reading Chronicles!**

**Until then…**


	46. Chapter XLVI: Oddball

**Disclaimer:**** I feel that I might have neglected this arc a bit so I decided to write a bit more about it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLVI: Oddball **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Serah, Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis**

**Pair: None at the moment; Farron Sisters.**

**Notes: Someone new in town gives Noctis a bad vibe despite this stranger's courteous behavior.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Queen of the Night arc. Takes places long before the events of the "Queen of the Night" chapter.**

* * *

><p>"A new student at this time? What was the school thinking?" Noctis grumbled and rolled his eyes. Promptp only grinned. "I think it's awesome; I was getting kinda tired of the same old faces around here." "Of course…" Noctis sighed stared out of the window that was beside his seat.<p>

"I heard the new student came all the way from Bodhum," Gladiolus added into the conversation, while he chewed on his cheese stick snack, earning a look from Ignis at his eating habits.  
>Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "True, I heard so much about Bodhum and it makes me wonder what made the new student leave such a place."<p>

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't you know? Bodhum's got awesome beaches and hangouts! A lot of people go there during the holidays, especially in summer!" Prompto said with an even bigger grin; no doubt it must be his dream destination for the next summer holiday.  
>Noctis sighed and returned his sights back to the window. There was nothing much of interests during that day, and classes have not started yet. He and the boys had arrived early just for the sake of getting the chance to chat before classes begin. Upon hearing of the arrival of a new student, Noctis felt disapproval towards this since his school always claimed late would be "a waste". What made this one different?<p>

"Class will start soon. You gonna just stare at nothing all day?" Gladiolus asked, while his teeth did battle with the stubborn cheese stick. Noctis said nothing and merely shrugged, giving the boys their answer. "Well I can't wait to see this new guy. I bet he surfs since he came from Bodhum, maybe he can give me tips on how to catch a girl's eye with surfing." Prompto chuckled and lightly swooned at the thought. Ignis looked at him disapprovingly, "You're stereotyping people, Prompto. That is not exactly a courteous thing to say; just because this student came from Bodhum it doesn't mean this person is a surfer."

Prompto pouted and smoothed his hair back. "I was just saying; you didn't have to rain on my sunny parade, man."

Noctis could care less about what anyone thought of this new guy. It seemed so unfair to just let some late surfer-hooligan into the school when the faculty clearly stated late-comers would not be accepted until next year. It sounded a bit hypocritical in Noctis' opinion and he disliked hypocrites, but not so much that it became a life obsession; it was merely opinion in his mind.

As Ignis predicted, students came running in and walking to their seats, followed by the teacher. Prompto and Gladiolus looked eager for his introduction of the new kid while Ignis did a better job at his hiding his curiosity, though he was just as intrigued as the boys were. Noctis wanted nothing more than to doze off for a while.

The teacher cleared his throat and the students settled down. "Well I am sure you all have heard of…a newcomer to this school. Usually we do not accept latecomers but we decided to make an exception just this _once_." Noctis rolled his eyes and glanced at the man uncaringly, wishing he would get on with it already, but apparently he was waiting for something.

A knock sounded at the door and right away the students tried peering over as their teacher walked over to answer it. They could make out light whispers of greeting and what sounded like an apology, and then the teacher turned back to the class. "Class, please welcome our new student. She just came all the way from Bodhum so treat her well."

Someone walked into the room.

The entire class was immediately in awe at the new student. A female walked in dressed in black slacks, a navy blue polo shirt with red-orange prints. The collar of the shirt was black with the patch going down to the shoulders and down to the top of her chest. The collar and black patch was designed with purple colored studs down to the shoulders and the middle of the shirt to the very bottom. Around her neck she wore a black printed ascot with blue edges.

"Well now, please introduce yourself, Miss." The teacher said with a polite smile. The new student kept a straight expression, almost seeming cold but it was obvious she was a young woman of few words. Right away, Noctis felt himself not liking the sight of her.  
>Her hair was a pinkish tint of strawberry-blonde, her eyes were an electric-blue and her face was stern as if intending to ward off anybody who came within a feet close to her. He most definitely did not like her already. Something about her seemed to scream "arrogant" at him.<p>

The new student stared at the entire class while everyone watched her, waiting for her to introduce herself to them. She was silent for a moment then sighed; her voice was deep, almost husky as she answered. "Lightning Farron, from Bodhum." She said no more and the teacher just nodded dismissively. "Very well then… Just take any available seat here."

Noctis glanced towards the seat next to his. Empty. He mentally swore; he did not want this weird student sitting next to him. Something was off with her and it was most definitely not due to her Bodhum culture.  
>Yet as she moved to sit at the empty desk, she kept her eyes forward, focusing on the lesson. She seemed to take no notice of the other students even when one of them—perhaps by accident or not—threw a paper ball at her head. She continued facing forward.<br>Ignis stared and glanced at Noctis who was staring as well. "Impressive focus. Perhaps she was a prodigy at her old school." Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose—a habit of his, he admitted—as he said the compliment. Noctis snorted and glared at the new girl. "Showoff."

It seemed like hours before the class ended only for a new one to start.

Oddly, Noctis seemed to have developed an obsession with glaring at the new student's back or head. Prompto raised an eyebrow at his friends during the recess. "Dude, what's wrong? You've been having this look of murder in your eyes for hours now." Noctis blinked then sighed, finally relaxing himself just as Farron walked out of the classroom.  
>"I don't like her." He stated, surprising the boys. Gladiolus glanced towards the door where Farron exited then back at Noctis. "Why? Did she throw a paper ball at you while you weren't looking?" "No." Noctis turned his attention to his can of iced mocha. Prompto rubbed the back of his head in puzzlement. "What's so bad about her anyway? Did she even do anything wrong to you?" Noctis sighed and mumbled reluctantly, "No."<p>

"I think it would be best if you just observe her before you make a judgment on what kind of person she is, Noctis. After all, she is new here and probably has trouble getting along for the moment; every newcomer does." Ignis reasoned.

Noctis merely shook his head and laid it on his desk, mumbling to himself. "Something seems wrong with that kid… I can feel it." Maybe he was only upset that the school actually allowed a later-comer in or maybe it was because of how well Farron paid attention in class; Noctis considered himself the school's best student at times, especially when he knew he scored the highest grade in a test.

No. If those were the reasons, then he would simply shrug it off and prove himself to be the better student. Something about Farron seemed off to him; as if she were a black cat who brought bad luck to whoever's path she crossed.

Farron returned to the classroom a minute before the bell for the next class started. The other students rushed in a minute later.  
>Noctis narrowed his eyes at her; he had been glancing out the window, looking out at the schoolyard where the other students would be and he had seen no sign of Farron. He knew he would have easily spotted her since her choice of clothing was hard to miss. Where had she gone off to during the whole recess? Noctis could not help but wonder.<p>

Just like with all the other classes, Farron paid close attention to the lesson and said not a word. But that he thought of it Noctis realized that she never spoke after her one-sentence-introduction.

He had not realized he was staring until she turned her head to look right at him. Noctis nearly jumped back at the sight of her sharp piercing eyes. She said nothing still as she looked back at him so he looked away to turn his sights onto the blackboard.  
>Once he was sure Farron's eyes had diverted from him, he carefully glanced at her then scoffed. He still felt sure something about her was off, unusual.<p>

When the bell rang to signal dismissal, Farron was up before everyone else and headed out the door before the other students finished packing their things. Why was she in such a hurry? Noctis grabbed his backpack and dashed out of the classroom just in time to catch Farron heading down the hall towards another classroom and she stood there for a moment. Noctis watched silently until the door of the classroom opened and Farron was greeted by a younger-looking girl.

"Sis!" The girl greeted, wrapped her arms around Farron's neck. Noctis' eyes widened with surprise; Farron had a sister? The more he looked at the other girl the more resemblance he saw between them.

The older sister smiled lightly at her younger sibling. "Serah. Ready to go?" Serah nodded eagerly and grabbed onto her sister's arm as they headed for the school's exit.  
>Serah paused when she noticed Noctis standing there, staring. "Light? Is he a friend of yours?" Lightning followed her sister's questioning gaze and it landed on Noctis. He tensed and narrowed his eyes at her when she looked his way. She noticed the boy had been staring—or rather, glaring—at her the whole day ever since she stepped into the classroom but she had paid it no mind. "No. He's just a guy from class."<p>

"Oh." The younger Farron seemed disappointed; she had hoped her sister had managed to make at least one friend on their first day of school. The sister walked past him with Serah glancing at him for a brief moment before she gave her older sister her full attention once more.

The two looked like complete opposites of each other from what Noctis observed; Farron's sister seemed rather soft and sweet-tempered just as her appearance made her seem. But just like with the older sibling, Noctis felt unsure of her.  
>He was either losing his mind or perhaps he just might be right about those new kids being oddballs. Either way, he was not sure if he would ever get along with those two or even want to make any real contact with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Within the following week, Noctis still did not feel any better around her. His gut sent him the same message; she was odd and most likely some freak. As much as he tried to avoid judging people badly, he felt too much of a negative vibe from her.<p>

"You're starting to worry me Noct; it's not like you to instantly hate people just by looking at them." Ignis said during the break.  
>Once again Noctis was unable to spot Farron in the schoolyard. It was like she just disappeared only to return before the next class starts. The girl was obviously not a talker either; she barely said a whole sentence for the day unless she had been called to answer a question for the lesson. And every time, her deep voice made Noctis shudder; what kind of female had that kind of voice?<p>

"If I didn't know any better Noct, I'd say you've grown obsessed with Farron." Prompto teased as a huge grin crept onto his lips. Noctis rolled his eyes and slammed his face against his desk, groaning in annoyance. "I just…feel like there is something wrong with her." "With Farron? What makes you think that?" The question came from Gladiolus while he munched his cheese stick.

With a sigh, Noctis shook his head. "I don't know. My gut's telling me she's nothing but trouble. Whenever I observe her every move, I feel as if she is some disaster waiting to happen."

The boys looked at each other then stared at Noctis as if he had grown two extra heads. He growled at them. "_What_?" Gladiolus pointed a finger at him. "Are you afraid of her or something?"  
>"I am not scared of her damn it! I just meant that I don't like the looks of her; I think she's trouble!" Noctis defended, glaring at the boys.<br>Prompto snickered, "Or maybe you _like_ her." Noctis' glare went to him. "Of all the stupid…!" Ignis placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Noctis, I don't know what has gotten into you but I am sure you will feel better if you just talk to her. Who knows? She may not be so bad."

"No." Noctis refused, bluntly. Ignis shrugged and went back to eating his lunch. Noctis sighed and grabbed his sandwich, wrapped in plastic, out from his bag and cursed when he dropped it.  
>A swift hand caught it before it hit the floor.<br>He looked up only to have his eyes connect with Farron's. She looked right at him, holding his sandwich in one hand. She held it out to him and he grudgingly took it back, though he did not bother hiding his glare. Farron stood up straight then returned to her seat and sat down.

Another odd factor was Noctis never saw her eat lunch. Either she had heavy breakfast before class or she had a strong resistance to hunger.

He would have gladly tried to start a conversation with Farron, if only it did not feel as if she was probably bad news. And it would take more than politely handing his sandwich back to convince Noctis this Farron kid was 'misunderstood'. She looked perfectly fine as far as he could tell. Not at all talkative but her silence gave her the aura of a silent troublemaker in Noctis' opinion.

The boys continued to tease him whenever he suspected Farron was some kind of evil incarnate. Ignis had suspected it was because she seemed to be equal to Noctis in intelligence and was given special treatment such as being allowed to enter the school despite the late enrollment. Gladiolus thought Noctis might have turned chicken and found Farron scary for no reason at all. Prompto had the worst assumption of all: Noctis had a crush on Farron.

It took all of Noctis' willpower not to trample his blonde friend to death.

"It's gotta be either one of those reasons Noct! You can't just hate her and have no reason!" Gladiolus said, smacking him in the back. "Just let it go okay? I'll think however I want!" Noctis growled and shoved his arm away.  
>Ignis sighed. "At <em>least<em> talk to her. You know she has been acting courteous towards you even though she barely knows you. It's the least you can do, and it's better than glaring at her back every single day." "Don't you notice anything off with her? Like how she keeps running off during the lunch break and never seems to eat her lunch." Noctis said.

"Well she could have gone to buy herself some grub and eat it outside." Prompto suggested, sipping his orange juice through a straw. Noctis shook his head; he was certain something was wrong with Farron and he was going to find out what.

As he stood up, excusing himself from his friends to head to the bathroom, Noctis nearly collided with the door as his mind was preoccupied. He stopped in mid-step when the door was an inch from his face, nearly hitting him. Farron held the door, being the one who prevented it from actually slamming into Noctis' face. He groaned and brushed past her, not wanting to say a word to this stranger of a classmate.

* * *

><p>As he walked down the familiar streets on his way home, Noctis released a relieved sigh. It was the weekend tomorrow and he had a lot of time to spare. Maybe a guys night out would be a good idea since there won't be much going on. He froze in his tracks when somebody came flying out of an alley and landed against the pavement with a heavy thud. Noctis turned into the alley and the sight before him left him standing in disbelief.<p>

Farron was surrounded by thugs, every one of them were larger and more powerful-looking than her, yet she held her ground.

At once, all came charging at her. There were about four thugs but Farron moved quickly; she stepped out of the way from the attack and countering with her own kicks and punches. Surprisingly the thugs all tumbled face-down onto the alley floor like dead flies.  
>Farron stood there amongst the chaos, unscathed. Noctis blinked thrice, making sure he was not seeing things. Did she seriously take on five—counting the one she had tossed out of the alley—grown muscled men on her own?<p>

Lightning stiffened and turned her head to find Caelum standing there staring at her. By the look on his face, she had no doubt that he had witnessed the little brawl.

She casually picked up her bag from the ground, slung it over her shoulder and walked past him. Caelum whipped around and glared. "What was that?" She stopped and glanced back at him. "What?" "You know what I meant! You took on those guys and they were bigger than you are!" Noctis pointed at the unconscious bunch.  
>Lightning shrugged at his words. "Size does not always determine the strength and skill of a person." Noctis moved up to her. "Don't play dumb! Why did you take them on in the first place? Someone like you can't possibly take on that many muscle-heads at the same time!" She sighed. "I studied the art of self-defense. It helps with making sure I do not get caught off guard or attacked. And they were the ones who initiated the fight. Not me."<p>

"I find that hard to believe."

"You have a bunch of meatheads lying there and you think _I_ initiated the fight?"

"Things are not always as they appear."

Lightning turned to face him and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you have an issue with me then spit it out." Noctis glared back at her. "I don't have an issue." "Says the one who seems to enjoy glaring holes into my back every damn single day." Lightning retorted. "Fine! I don't like the looks of you! For all I know you're probably nothing but trouble, and by the looks of this I am probably close to correct!" He snapped right at her face. She did not stand down. "I was _protecting_ myself! That's all!"

Noctis was almost as stubborn as she was it seems. "Assume what you want! There is nothing wrong with me!" She growled at him. Noctis crossed his arms indignantly. "Your windbag attitude is pissing me off." "Don't tempt me, _boy_!" She snarled at him, close to wringing his neck with her bare hands. But she refrained and held her temper in check.

Noctis stared at her in disbelief. Did she just refer to him as boy? As in an immature brat? "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think _you_ are? You're not the king of the world. And even if you were, there is no way I am bowing down to _you_!" Lightning poked his chest with every word. Noctis grunted and rubbed the sore spot. "Don't touch me!" "You're forcing my hand!" She had her fists clenched this time.  
>"You're not the only one who can lay a good punch." Noctis cracked his knuckles but Lightning stepped back.<p>

"I don't participate in meaningless fights. And neither should you."

"Quit the holier-than-thou act!"

"It's no act. I'm serious. I won't fight you; not now, not ever."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"It doesn't mean I think you're weak. Fighting for no reason is just slow suicide."

"You were fighting a while ago!"

"Get this through your head: it was _self-defense!"_

Lightning turned on her heels and walked off, heading home no doubt. Her body was tense but she tried to calm herself. She licked her lips and swallowed hard. She needed to get home now; Serah was waiting for her. Once she felt her heartbeat steady and her temper calmed, she straightened herself as she went on her way.

Caelum was pissing her off with that attitude of his, and his judgments were getting on her nerves as well. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing for him to look for…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this.<strong>

**Yes this takes place during when Noctis first laid eyes on Lightning. Odd isn't it? Since the Queen of the Night chapter depicted them as inseparable, yet here they cannot stand each other. Or rather, Noctis is being paranoid for no reason towards Lightning who has done nothing wrong.**

**Well how things develop will be up to your imaginations for now.**

**On another note, the outfit Lightning was wearing when she was first introduced into the class was the out she wears in the Arena Homme+ fashion magazine. The picture most of us refer to as "Lightning Prada". That's right, the clothes Lightning wears in that picture SE made as a collaboration with the fashion magazine! I actually liked how she looked in that outfit so I wanted to give that outfit an appearance here in this story. It will appear again once in a while since it is one of her "best outfits" that she has in her closet.**

**As always ask away if anything confuses you and I will do my best to answer your questions in the next chapter of whatever comes out. See you guys again soon!**

**Until then…**


	47. Chapter XLVII: Moments and Secrets

**Disclaimer:**** A new chapter for you readers. Now the reason I haven't updated Chronicles for a while is because lately Sanctuaire has been receiving a lot of attention and I also have not been having much new ideas to share yet. But right now, I felt like writing something simple and sweet and also not too long which would be fine since Chronicles is a drabbles fic.**

**NOTICE: ****These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLVII: Moments and Secrets**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis **

**Notes: They knew sooner or later they might get caught but the temptation and desire was too much for them to resist, especially since they live under the same roof.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Forbidden Temptations arc.**

* * *

><p>It was both an advantage and disadvantage to have you own sibling as your sinful lover. Of course neither intended for it to happen nor did they intend it to be each other; it just happened. They had resisted it until the flames of desire nearly burned them alive. In the end, they gave in, and despite the waves of guilt that swallowed them at times as they lay together, neither sibling could find it in them to regret their decision.<p>

Of course it was an advantage because, after all, who could suspect a brother and his sister to be involved with each other more than unruly little ruffians that tend to have sibling rivalry from time to time.

And it was a disadvantage for their mother and father were only down the hall from them and the slightest peek into either of their rooms would spell the end of their sinful affairs. And it was also hard to keep themselves from glancing at each other with knowing gazes and it was even harder to separate from each other at times, siblings or not.

Noctis sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

A hand placed itself on his face, making him chuckle. Lightning glanced away from her book to look down at her older brother's face, where her hand placed itself. "Headache?" She asked. Noctis took her hand off his face and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Sorry Sis. Just thinking too much is all; I think I gave myself a migraine in doing so."

Lightning rolled her eyes and tapped her finger against her brother's forehead. Noctis chuckled and shifted slightly, making sure his head was still resting comfortably on her lap.  
>This position was nothing new to them even when they were young; Lightning always like reading books in the library while Noctis only came along to keep her company and to doze off. And often she offered her lap as his resting spot.<p>

The library door opened and Lucia stepped in with a tray full of snacks in her hands. The Caelum siblings both straightened up as their mother brought the tray over to them. "I hope you kids are hungry. I made your favorite sandwiches and ice tea."

Noctis grinned and grabbed a sandwich while Lightning took a sip of ice tea.

Giovanni stepped into the room and stared at his family; they were a precious sight. However his eyes settled on his daughter. She was indeed a fine young woman now; and this was a very good reason to worry. He did not want to take any chances even with his own son, but if he voiced his concerns Lucia would let him have it for sure. Still he believed he was being a good father; he was only trying to protect his only daughter.

Lightning glanced Giovanni's way then stared at him. The father Caelum diverted his eyes elsewhere. Lucia noticed this exchange and sighed, patting her daughter's head. "Don't trouble yourself; your father is just exhausted from working too much." Lightning said nothing then reluctantly dropped the subject. Noctis ruffled his younger sister's hair and nodded, signaling for her not to worry too much. She nodded back in response, getting his message.

Noctis glanced at his female sibling and mentally sighed; it was getting harder to resist touching Lightning every now and then, but he had to. If their parents figured out what they had been doing together almost every night while everyone was either asleep or not looking, it would be the end of everything.

Lightning, he had to admit, had much better restraint than he did. Though occasionally she too would succumb to the temptation of a touch. But not as much as he did.

Lucia turned to her husband and ushered him out of the library. She threw a smile at her children before Noctis and Lightning were left to themselves again. The older sibling glanced at his sister and before leaning over to press his lips against the spot where her neck and jaw met.  
>Used to her brother's antiques, Lightning ignored his attention and returned hers to the book she had been reading. Noctis pouted against her neck when he received no response from his sister.<p>

"What makes that book so interesting anyway?"

"It's informative. And well-written."

"More interesting than your favorite big brother?"

"You're my _only_ brother. And yes, it is."

"I hope you're not thinking that I will be outdone by a book…"

Before she could ask him what he was trying to imply, Noctis' lips pressed down against her own and his hand carefully pulled the book away from her.  
>His simple distraction made her heart throb pleasantly with the attention until she gently pushed him back. "Not in the library." She ruffled his hair affectionately and brought the book back to the shelf where she got it from.<p>

Noctis pressed his chest against Lightning's back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was difficult to resist his temptation of a sister. But it was better than their parents finding out.

"You really need to keep your hands to yourself." Lightning said, bringing a laugh out of Noctis. He shook his head and pressed one more kiss on her head. "Sorry Sis. Come on, you can't just hang around here all day." Lightning reached back to stroke her brother's face before letting him lead her out of the library. "We should plan something for today; just you and me…" Noctis said in a low voice as his took his hands in hers led her to his room.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him but Noctis shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll keep my hands to myself. I just wanted to plan something for us to do together." His smile melted her even though her face showed no signs of such a feeling.

"We can always take a walk." Lightning suggested as she sat on her brother's bed while he looked through a collection of movies he had in his room. He turned to her and chuckled. "Sure. I also did promise I would take you to that new pizza place, right?" The female Caelum smirked. "You know me too well." Noctis smiled as he returned to Lightning's side and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I always know a lot about my baby sister."

Unable to help herself, Lightning allowed herself to peck Noctis' cheek, making her older sibling blush shyly before he smiled at her again. "You are really tempting me even when you don't intend to…"

"Get off me and pick a movie already." Lightning said, poking him in the forehead with a fond smile. Her brother shook his head and chuckled as he returned to his movie collection. "Something scary? Or something full of action?" He asked while his eyes scanned for a good movie. Lightning shrugged. "It's your collection; you pick."  
>"Alright…how about a fantasy one?" Noctis tossed the case over to Lightning and she caught in her hand with ease. She stared at the cover of the CD and shrugged. "Seems okay. Put it on then." Noctis took the case from her and moved over to the CD player to start the movie.<p>

They watched in silence for a while, laughing together when they noticed a flaw in any of the characters' logic. Noctis criticized one of the strange logic, or lack of it, one of the characters had portrayed. Lightning smirked.

After a while, Noctis glanced at his younger sister and felt heat pool into his groin. He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, briefly placing a kiss on her neck.  
>Lightning stroked his hair gently. "Bored already?" Noctis replied with a low hum. He nuzzled his nose against Lightning's neck and shoulder and smirked when he felt her tense slightly.<p>

"Don't get any ideas." She warned, pinching his ear slightly. Noctis winced and pouted. "Just a little taste?" Lightning rolled her eyes at her older brother. "No."  
>Noctis wrapped an arm around her. "Please?" "No," She repeated, not looking the least bit impressed with his attempts at seducing her into bed again.<p>

When he began slipping his hands up and down her waist, Lightning groaned. "Don't you ever get tired?" Noctis smirked. "What's this? Lightning Caelum, my little sister who happens to be a part of the martial arts club and every other sport in school, is tired?"  
>Lightning rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean…" "I know. I really do." Noctis kissed her forehead before he slid his hands up higher to massage her shoulders.<p>

They watched movie after movie in the next few hours. Half the time both of them would distract each other before returning their attention to the movie on the screen.

When Lightning began to feel drowsy, Noctis paused the movie to ruffle her hair. "I guess that's enough movie marathons for now huh?" "Yeah…" Lightning held back a yawn and lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling lazily.  
>Noctis chuckled in amusement before lying down next to her. "I thought I was the one with the narcolepsy in this family." He joked lightheartedly. Lightning let out a small laugh. "You <em>are<em> the one with narcolepsy in this family. I am just tired, that's all." "Too tired to get out of your clothes?" Noctis looked at her hopefully, earning him a smack from Lightning. "Not now, Noct…" The siblings pressed against each other as they dozed off, knowing that this was how they always were with each other, even as children. Should anyone walk in, the sight of them dozing off like this would not be unusual.

Noctis smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Lightning's cheek, making her stir slightly. He nestled close and followed her to the land of sleep. _"We may be doing something wrong…but for now, let us have these moments…"_

* * *

><p>Lucia sat beside her husband on the couch and placed a gentle hand on his. "Giovanni…" She murmured his name gently. He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "I cannot go on like this Lucia… But what other choice do I have?" His wife shook her head. "They are no longer children. Sooner or later, they will have to learn."<p>

"And what if they don't have to?" He questioned, a stern frown etched onto his face. Lucia sighed. "There is no such thing. They _have _to. Can you possibly live with yourself knowing that you have not told them something that could be vital in their life?" Lucia reasoned but her husband just shook his head. He seemed to be trembling somewhat. "I can't. Not yet."

Giovanni stood up and left the room, needing to clear his head. Lucia sat there and stared at her hands. She could only pray her children would be able to handle whatever it was their father needed to tell them. That is, if Giovanni ever gathered the courage to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while since I wrote anything for Chronicles. I have kind of missed it, really. Sanctuaire has been doing so well since its first appearance here as part of the arcs in Chronicles (I have also mentioned this in several chapters in Sanctuaire as well). For those of you who might be new to this, Sanctuaire is the new title for the arc known as the Lonely Queen arc.<strong>

**Due to many enjoying it the most, Lonely Queen was chosen to be the arc to have its own full story.**

**On that note I also want to mention that the Lonely Queen arc will no longer be continued here on Chronicles since it already has become its own independent story. However there are still many arcs left and I still have many ideas that can just pop into my head at anytime so you would all still have more to choose from. **

**Things will still work the same way however; all of you may still choose which are you like the most now and in the future, just like Sanctuaire, it will have its own story. So enjoy reading the rest until you find an arc that you feel should be the next thing you want to read. Just let me know what you fancy the most and I will count the votes. But so far it seems that other than the Lonely Queen arc, the second most favored so far seems to be the Obsession arc, the Goddess Cure arc, and the Little Warrior arc. Just vote for your favorite and we'll see how it turns out. You can also have more than one favorite, it's not a problem.**

**Until then…**


	48. Chapter XLVIII: Cat Eyes

**Disclaimer:**** Hey what's up readers? I am back with a new chapter for Chronicles! I just got inspired while watching a video and now I just **_**had to**_** and **_**wanted to**_** start writing this! I will tell you all about the inspiration at the end so please sit back and enjoy!**

**NOTICE: ****These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter XLVIII: Cat Eyes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Horror, Thriller, (bit of) Supernatural**

**Characters: Lightning**

**Pair: None at the moment**

**Notes: It felt like the world was against her. Empty and dark, and the shadow within were still growing. Now rising out of the ashes, she is ready to strike with her claws and fangs out for blood.**

**CAUTION: Violence, blood and gore, psychological themes, dark Lightning with a foul mouth and dry sense of humor and extreme loneliness. Not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

><p>It was dark for a moment until she felt that she was able to control her body again. The moment her eyes snapped open, she dug her way out of whatever she had been stuffed in.<br>Once she breathed the air of freedom and life again, she let out a loud and fierce angry roar. She pulled herself out of the black body bag and rolled her shoulders.

"You dirty, treacherous bastard! I allow myself to open up to you even a fraction and you _stab _me in cold blood!" She snarled and looked down at herself; her white hoodie was still whole except for the gaping hole that had been the blade had struck her, and the white material of the hoodie was now soaked in her blood that had dried off.  
>She hissed and licked her lips, tasting a bit of her blood on the top of her lips. The metallic taste reminded her of the moment before she woke up in this place—wherever she was. She spat onto the dirty floor.<p>

Once she was sure she was steady on her feet, she stared at her hands. "So it is true… I cannot die after all."

She looked at the door in front of her and glared. "It is time to see just how _mortal_ you are, Doc. You should not have taken anything for granted." She opened and closed her fists and the sound of her knuckles cracking gave her a clue of how long she had been stiff and still.  
>The smell of the room she was in was repulsive, the body bag she had been inside of was now forgotten on the floor. A corpse was placed in the corner of the room, beside the door.<p>

"Never try to destroy something that is known to be the destroyer. The lightning destroys and cannot be destroyed…" She recited to herself, feeling her body aching for blood, hungry for revenge. She moved to the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. Of course, she thought, why would it be locked if he just keeps dead bodies inside this room? But then again he was not expecting her to rise up again from the grave and take his soul.

Lightning stepped outside and instantly caught the scent of blood and metal, and perhaps some paint. She snarled and looked around before she turned to the right.  
>The place looked abandoned and bond to fall apart. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the sign on the wall. It was a notice for a demolition.<p>

"Nice place he has…" She muttered sarcastically while continuing her investigation of the area. It led to nowhere but a dead end, and the only door that looked like the exit was locked tight.

Lightning looked over her shoulder and turned the other direction. Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air. Lightning winced when the noise reached her sensitive ears. It sounded like a woman screaming; no doubt it was most like the good doctor she was having an appointment with. When she reached the hall, she stopped herself, completely frozen at the sights.  
>Before her were the famous paintings of the historical artists; the only difference was the women in the paintings were bloody and were not paintings at all but real women, once alive now dead and suspended by wires in the poses they were meant to be in.<p>

Lightning felt like a cat that was about to spit out a hairball. "You will pay for this you bastard…" She swore as she looked at the bodies. Did the doctor really think of himself as an artist? Using dead bodies and suspending them with wires to make them pose in any way he wants them to then have a fancy frame hang in front of them? It was sickening. The bloodstains would have been too much for any normal person but Lightning was out for blood herself. _His_.

As Lightning went further down the hall, the screaming got louder and louder. It was a sign that she was getting closer to her prey. And when she does find him, her claws would be ready to snatch up his heart and crush it with her bare hands.

It was not only the screaming that got stronger; the smell of blood and other tools were becoming more potent and it was hurting Lightning's sensitive nose. These animal-enhanced senses of hers seemed to be both a bother and a great help at the same time.  
>She wrinkled her nose, trying to block out the foul scents that surrounded her. The sooner she found the good doctor, the better. But she knew planning would be the best first step to take. After all, she too was quite creative.<p>

She sniffed the air and tried to concentrate on the scents of items she may find useful. As she took a step, her foot hit something metal. Looking down she saw what appeared to be a metal pole. She picked up the object and stared at it dubiously. "… Better than nothing." She sighed. Since this was a place full of junk, getting creative should not be a problem. Perhaps she could make a weapon?  
>The sound of the woman's screams brought her back to reality. Lightning shook her head and carried the metal pole with her.<p>

Entering the other rooms, Lightning scanned every shelf she saw in search of something useful. Most of the shelves consisted of mostly old paints, dirty clothes, a fake skeleton, an abandoned easel… Lightning paused when her eyes caught sight of something glimmering slightly. She smirked and picked up the object. "This should do nicely…" She stared at the item; a saw blade.

She continued her exploring until the next room she entered provided her with a work bench. It had enough junk on it to assist with her little weapon-making.

Lightning placed the metal pole and saw blade side by side on the work benched and stared at it for a minute, trying to ignore the screams that were coming from a not-too-faraway-location. She examined the junk on the work bench and her brain began running miles and miles until she was certain a bolt of electricity ran through her head like a brainstorm.  
>She grabbed the pole and placed the saw blade on; it looked good enough but it needed something to keep it together. She dug through the various junk and smirked when she grabbed a bolt. "Perfect…" Her voice almost sounded like a dangerous purr.<p>

She had everything in place once the bolt was placed on and her weapon was complete. Lightning licked her lips unconsciously as she carried her makeshift weapon with her.

Now following the screams, she could feel her prey was nearby and soon his blood would be spilled just the way she wanted it to. A low cat-like growl erupted from the back of her throat but she hardly noticed as she stopped at the doorway. The screaming was coming from inside.  
>She took a peek and found her quarry. The doctor stood there in front of a young woman, perhaps a year or two older than Lightning was. She was bleeding—but not too badly—from several wounds she'd received.<p>

The doctor laughed crazily as he laughed at the woman, demanding for her to scream louder.

Lightning glared as she listened to his words. To the doctor, the woman's screams sounded like a wonderful ballad, a wonderful poem that was being recited in his ear.  
>The man was a complete nut; that much Lightning knew and she had no intention of letting her prey escape. Upon a more careful observation, she noticed the man seemed to be wearing a mask, and a blindfold. This made her raise an eyebrow; just what exactly was he hoping to accomplish? Or was he that screwed in the head?<p>

No matter. The scenario was perfect. The man thought she was dead and he had a blindfold on, although he would still be able to hear her if she did not tread carefully but that should not be a problem.

Lightning gripped her makeshift weapon tightly in her right hand and stalked towards the doctor. The screaming victim noticed her and her eyes widened. Lightning placed a finger to her lips signifying the woman to keep silent about her presence. The victim was too scared and battered to object anyway. Once she was close enough, Lightning felt her primal instincts take over. Her eyes flashed for a moment like her namesake as she began to lift her weapon.

Lightning smirked darkly. "What's up Doc?" Before her prey could turn around, she lifted her weapon and brought it down onto his head. She placed every bit of her strength into her swing, making sure to hit the doctor hard with the saw blade. The man fell lifeless onto the floor, bleeding from his head once Lightning tore her weapon out of his skull.

She dropped the metal pole and stared at the victim. The woman was sobbing and hiccupping, obviously traumatized by the events. Who wouldn't be?

Lightning approached the victim slowly as if to reassure the woman that she was not a nut-job like the doctor was. She untied the ropes that bound the victim to the chair and the woman stood up but her knees buckled. Lightning caught her before she fell and straightened her up.  
>"T-thank you. You saved me. H-he would have killed me too, that animal! You…gave him what he deserved…!" The woman began sobbing once more, out of relief and fear. She stopped long enough to stare at Lightning. "Who…are you?" The victim asked, looking at her savior who was digging into the doctor's pockets for the key to the exit.<p>

Lightning shook her head at the victim. "That doesn't matter. Forget you ever saw me. Get out of here now, and call the police." She then handed the victim the key. The woman nodded eagerly in response and ran out of the room hurriedly. She threw a glance at Lightning before disappearing from sight. Lightning knew she had to go home as well. It was most likely dark out and she needed a bath desperately, as well as something to eat.

Soon she followed the woman's example and left the place. Soon, and hopefully, the cops would find this damn hellhole full of gruesome art and deal with the situation.

She began to relax once she was outside. It had started raining but it calmed Lightning down somewhat. Making her way back to her apartment, Lightning hoped that nobody would notice the bloodstains on her hoodie. Lady Luck was on her side tonight; nobody was around in her neighborhood and she managed to reach her apartment building without a hitch. With a sigh, Lightning looked up and spotted her balcony.

She stared at her hands for a moment before looking up again. "… Dare I try?" She asked herself. Reluctantly, she placed her hand against the side of her apartment building, and then the other hand as well.

Lightning pushed herself up and in that moment she began scaling up the building until she reached her balcony. She jumped up and landed then glanced down before looking at her hands again. "… So I really did become something…else." She mused to herself. She was unsure whether to feel pissed off or grateful that she at least had something of use in her.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that it needed to be fed. When was the last time she ate anyway? Or even had a decent shower?

Lightning yanked her bloodstained hoodie over her head and dumped it in the laundry basket as she passed it down the hall of her apartment. One by one her dirtied clothes came off and soon she was in the shower, letting the hot water fall over her exhausted body. She stared down at herself as the water washed away the bloodstains on her body.  
>To think she had taken somebody's life and saved someone's in the process. It felt…nice. Strange but nice. She was used to not giving a damn about people so it came as a surprise that she felt relieved and a little glad she had saved someone's life tonight.<p>

"… Am I growing too soft?" Yeah, like she was going to get an answer. She was left with only more questions rather than answers.

In a way it scared her to think she might be stating to care about others. Nobody ever cared about her; her younger sister was married now and living elsewhere with her idiot husband, other people were too scared or think she was too strange and weird to be made into a friend or to even converse to, and even the dog she had when she had been a teenager! The mutt never cared about her! She took care of him the best she could and even fed him, bathed him…and yet the dog ended up growing more attached to some old man and his wife!

They did not do anything for him! They weren't his owners and they never fed him! They were nice people, she supposed but still, they never raised the dog like she did and yet the mutt was head over heels for them! In the end she had let him go and live with them as their dog.

Lightning remembered actually breaking down into silent sobs and then into a raging fit. She didn't need anyone! Not even a stupid dog! The whole world did not care about her existence so why did she even think that getting a dog—a supposedly loyal and faithful companion—would make things better and fill the void? Even animals did not care about her! She had been foolish to think that her former pet would even be there for her always.

Since then she had continued her lonely existence. She did not care that she was alone or that she had no company of a person or a pet. She was fine by herself; she did not need a fucking friend! Lightning stepped out of the shower and trudged to her room to get dressed.

Once she had put on some fresh clothes, she sat on her bed and stared out the window. That dog had been her only friend in the world—at least in her point of view. When she had seen how happy he was to willingly obey and follow some old man who had no fucking clue how to take care of a dog—the man tried feeding him chocolate and other bad-for-dogs-food for fuck's sake!—made Lightning feel unappreciated even more. It was bad enough that no human in the world did not care for her existence, but _animals_ too, of all things!

She had to force herself to see the truth; she did not matter. And if that was the way the world is then why should she care about others as well? Now Lightning lived for _herself_ and her alone.

Unbelievable… After all these years she still missed that mutt enough to still be upset about her memories of his departure from her side to live with an elderly couple who had no association with him whatsoever! Perhaps she really was growing soft…  
>Lightning felt her appetite leave her. Now she wanted to sleep and forget about food or anything else. She wanted to stop thinking, to stop remembering and feeling. She was tired of this void inside of her that would never be filled or healed.<p>

The world, life…were nothing but a bunch of fuckers. Everyone and everything screwed you over, leaving you with pains and scars to bear with nothing for you to do but live with it for the rest of your miserable lives.

Lightning had learned the hard way that the only one she could count on and trust was herself. That way, nobody can ever be able to let her down. And she did not want any help; she could manage on her own. Besides nobody cared enough to help, so why bother looking now or ever when it will do nothing but cause you pain and feelings of abandonment.  
>This was life, she supposed. Nothing she can do about it. And she had been normal until she had literally brushed with death and now no matter how many times somebody burns her alive or impale her, she would always come back from the grave and take them down like they did to her.<p>

The multiple lives were not the only thing; now she can even scale up her apartment, smell, see, and hear things from far off! And her instincts had sharpened as well.

Was this supposed to make her feel more superior? More special or unique? Well it was not! Nothing has changed; she was still alone in the world and fucked up at every turn. Unwanted by life or death, or even _animals_ apparently.  
>The only thing that was probably waiting for her was death or perhaps even more attempts on her worthless life. Well if she was given such heightened senses then might as well put them to good use. If there were fuckers out there who wanted blood then she would give them blood.<p>

As Lightning stared out at the darkness from her window, she feels her heart turn to ice. There were monsters everywhere and they were none other than humanity itself. Humanity is full of dirt and darkness in it; they are the real ones to be heated or feared, more than the monsters that children believed hid under their beds or closets. It was a pity but then again, she was Lightning Farron. She did not pity and she did not care.

It seems that she would not be sleeping at all tonight. She hardly slept anyway. Tomorrow would be another day; perhaps she might go for a walk in the park in a secluded area where nobody can see, find, or bother her. And maybe she can start practicing her new little talents that death itself has provided her with…

But for now she will continue to watch the rain and the darkness as it covered the world in blackness, just like it did with her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little darker than usual I noticed, and Lightning here is a dark Lightning. It has been a while since I did Chronicle again but this idea was too good to pass up.<strong>

**The idea that inspired this was from the horror game known as "The Cat Lady". The game is about a forty-year-old woman named Susan Ashworth who is depressed, feeling life had no more meaning and tries to commit suicide but was given a second chance at life. **

**During her time in the world of the dead she was warned that five people known as "Parasites" would come into her life and all of them have a goal of harming her so she has to harm them first. She was also given "partial" immortality wherein her enemies may kill her but she would keep coming back to life; her immortality being partial is because she has about nine lives or so as shown by nine candles (she must blow one out and that would mean she is using another chance). Susan is also a lover of cats has only them for company, hence why she is known as the cat lady. **

**The game really freaked me out but the story was interesting.**

**But unlike the game, Lightning was not suicidal. She is just more dark-hearted and reckless in the story, not caring for her own life or others', and that is how she had a brush with death. Unlike Susan from Cat Lady, Lightning was given about thirteen lives (or chances) as an allusion to the Final Fantasy number she is from. And also unlike Susan, Lightning has obtained seemingly cat-like senses or even abilities which make her more extreme and deadly.**

**Also, this chapter where Lightning reawakens from the dead in a body bag and kills a psycho doctor is actually based from an actual scene that happened in the Cat Lady game. And yes, Lightning _did_ pull a Bugs Bunny quote before killing the doctor.**

**To clear things up about dark Lightning in this drabble, first of all Lightning does not hate Serah. Serah is probably the only person (as usual) who she cares for. More than the rest of the world at least. Lightning did take care of her pet like a proper and loving owner but her own dog still left her behind, making Lightning realize that perhaps she was not an important part of anything in life. **

**Lightning is actually lonely and wanted a friend or companion, even trying to see if a pet would help after her attempts to make contact with other people failed. But when her dog chose another person than her, Lightning gave up and decided that perhaps it was best if she remained alone and then she began to develop dark thoughts and certain hatred towards life and the world. But she is still just lonely all in all.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked this new idea and as usual if anything confuses you just ask and I will do my best to answer you! And keep voting for your favorite story arc and we will see which one gets to be the next big thing after Sanctuaire! Stay cool you guys!**

**Until then…**


	49. Chapter XLIX: Hunting Parasites

**Disclaimer:**** Okay I could not help it. I wanted to write more of this new arc. I was going to write something else but you can blame my video production class professor for making me want to write more of this. Why? Because in class he made us watch a film that shows all the evil themes the world has. You know; murders, kidnappings, rape…**

**Believe me, it was **_**not**_** easy to sit through the detailed rape scene; I nearly hurled. But despite that it gave my brain a jog and now I am back with this!**

**NOTICE: ****These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHRONICLES <strong>

**Chapter XLIX: Hunting Parasites**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Horror, Thriller, Crime, (bit of) Supernatural**

**Characters: Lightning, Sazh**

**Pair: None at the moment**

**Notes: The night was exhilarating to her. Like a cat she would prowl and stalk, enjoying the cover that the darkness gave her. Her new hell-given enhanced senses made the fun all the more exciting; there was much to do and so much time. Why rush? Why stop at having nine lives when the number thirteen was a more deadly "bad karma" number?**

**CAUTION: Violence, blood and gore, rape scene, psychological themes, Dark Lightning with a foul mouth and dry sense of humor, has a sadistic side, and extreme loneliness. Not for the faint of heart. Part of the Cat Eyes arc.**

* * *

><p>The world is full of monsters. To children monsters were creatures that lurked underneath their beds or closets in the dead of night; to some others monsters creep in the dark in the woods with sick fascination and determination of stalking their victims. Cliché, yes. But they were not far off from the true description either.<p>

Monsters _do_ lurk in the dark and stalk hapless prey with inhumane determination. There were plenty of them and of course hearing the word _monsters_ people would disregard the thought and laugh it off, not knowing that those monsters were in deal real—but then again, nobody would even bother to pay attention to each description carefully to notice it.  
>There were monsters, and they were real but in the human tongue they go by the titles <em>rapists<em>, _murderers_, _psychos_, and many other titles.

To many, those words along with the people who were labeled as such were the bane of peace. But to Lightning, they were more than that; they are prey, they are _Parasites_.  
>On a night like tonight she would be sitting at home in her apartment indulging in some leftover pizza or some fried chicken fresh from the fried chicken joint. So why was she here on the rooftops instead of stuffing her face with her favorite meals?<p>

Simple: she was out for blood.

A mile away she could smell a Parasite lurking about, causing havoc in the city. Truth to be told, Lightning did not give two fucks about the lives of other people, hell, she did not even give two fucks about _herself_. Then why bother hunting these monsters? It was because she was hungry—hungry for redemption, revenge, for blood, and even hungrier for the screams of her prey.  
>Dressed in a black sleeveless leather turtleneck under a white long-tailed trench coat that had red on the inside, dark blue jeans, black leather gloves on her hands, and black-and-red boots, Lightning was—in a sense—dressed to kill.<p>

It took damn long enough for her to get used to her new…talents, and even longer for her to stop feeling disoriented whenever her killer instincts kicked in.

"This better be good…" Lightning grumbled to herself. She _despised_ needing to get up when she was just about to devour a whole bucket of fried chicken; it was bad enough that she could see, hear, and smell things that were off in a far distance that could distract her, but to have almost no choice but to deal with it—damn her fucking new obsession with hunting—was taking things too far.  
>Even just a bite of chicken was too much to ask for it seems. Typical; life was screwing her over like a bitch once again.<p>

Once again the law was way too stupid to even begin their little investigation. Lightning had to admit; she had seen better police work on television, on those crime drama shows. And that is just sad. Pathetic; and they call themselves the law. Nobody was following their laws nor were they enforcing their rules enough.

"I am getting sick of going by the rules…" Lightning grumbled again as she began walking to the edge of the building. The heights did not scare her, even before she had received her special senses. It always felt exciting to look down and feel the adrenaline rush when falling; those bungee jumping holidays helped her with realizing that.  
>Without any hesitation, she leapt off the edge. Lightning straightened her body downward, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Within the last minute she twisted around and dug her fingers into the side of the building, halting her descent.<p>

It was funny how concrete now felt like Styrofoam underneath her fingers when she put enough strength into her hands. Lightning continued to scale down the building in a speed so fast that nobody would be able to notice her presence.

Again she could smell the scent of death and the dark stench of malicious intent. It was disgusting; like a clogged up toilet that had not been cleaned for years.  
>Lightning snorted and pinched her nose. She still had to get used to her sensitive nose but she was getting there. For now she needed to focus on trailing her quarry.<p>

Her best bet was to follow the scent and the trail that the cops had left behind. It was a start; as long as she would be able to fuck around with her prey's head and head home to her bucket of fried chicken, she could walk away happy. Luckily for her, the trail was still fresh and very much…smelly.

Lightning huffed, "These fuckers really think there is such a thing as a perfect crime… I'd feel bad for busting their chops if I wasn't so pissed off and starving."

The second her feet touched the ground, Lightning straightened her white coat and the tail blew from the slight breeze like a cape. Her electric-blue eyes could see everything as clear as day despite the darkness of the evening. Seeing in the dark would be her best advantage during this hunt; no doubt that the Parasites she was after would take refuge in a dark area.

It was not long before Lightning spotted a cop. He seemed to be staring and observing something intently. _"What a surprise…"_ Lightning mumbled mentally. She had to give the guy credit though; he was the first cop she had ever seen to be carefully inspecting something instead of just looking it over and throwing it to the side.

She approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and nearly jumped in surprise. "Ah! Ahem. Sorry about that Miss, I did not see you there." The cop apologized. Lightning shrugged it off casually, "I get that a lot. Nothing new."  
>Taking a closer look at the cop, she noticed with amusement that he had an afro for hair. She didn't think the force would allow anyone to get away with having such a funky hairdo, but this time Lightning was glad they allowed it to happen; this cop seemed to stand out so far.<p>

"I was just passing by Officer, and I can't help but notice the ruckus. What happened here?" Lightning asked, trying her best to act curious and ignorant of the situation. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

The cop shook his head. "Well it's nasty. As you could probably tell, this place is a whore-house. But they have rules and regulations inside, of course…" He trailed off, looking around with his eyes to make sure he missed nothing.  
>Lightning looked up at the neon sign of the building. "Loveless. Huh, appropriate name for a whore-house considering its business is about getting a fucker's dick to stand up from his pants rather than making his brain consider some things in life. Not that I would know. Life is a bitch after all." Her words surprised the cop, making him turn to stare at her oddly.<p>

"No offense ma'am, but you sound like a cynic."

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I am just more…insightful."

Lightning stared up at the sign again. "So…what exactly happened here, Officer?" The cop sighed, "One of the girls was reported to have been abducted. A witness had mentioned seeing her getting in a silver van before it drove off with her. My guess is the poor little miss must've gotten involved with dangerous people… Maybe she was not able to pay them back for something…" The cop narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Interesting…" Lightning drawled. She looked in the direction where the horrid scent was coming from; she knew where the van went, all she had to do was track it, find it and the hideout, then have some fun mutilating Parasites. Rapists would be easy; their only skill was to sneak around, seduce, and fuck anything with long legs.

As she turned away, the cop called out to her. "Hey! If you're strolling around at night, then please keep a lookout. Don't want any innocent souls getting hurt again."  
>Lightning raised an eyebrow at his sincere tone. "How touching… Fine, I will keep my eyes open. Have a good night Officer…"<p>

"Katzroy. Officer Sazh Katzroy—glad to be of service. If you see anything, ring us up at the station." He said with a friendly smile. Lightning turned around again to face the direction she was heading towards. "You know what? I just might…" Without another word, she walked off. The end of her white coat flew behind her as she moved.

* * *

><p>It did not take her long at all to find the van and where it would be parked. It was parked in front of an abandoned compound, in the outskirts of the city. Not a bad choice of hideout, but still not good enough for Lightning. "What a shame. And here I was thinking I would end up having some sort of challenge; stupid me." Lightning rambled in a bored tone.<p>

The smell of malice was everywhere, especially from inside the van. No doubt they had tied up the woman in tape when she did not shut up.  
>How sad; to have to resort associating one's self with brainless small-dick fuckers like these just to make it through in the city. Now they seemed to have been upset that their pay had not made it to them. "Why am I not surprised…?" Lightning sighed to herself and crept up to the seemingly-abandoned compound.<p>

She avoided the lights that lit up the place. They were not searchlights but the Parasites needed them to be able to see what was happening.

Lightning thanked her luck that her eyes functioned like a cat's. She was at full advantage here, and with a place like this, she had many spots to make use of. She was faster, stronger, and more dangerous than whoever was in the compound.  
>There were two men sitting outside, chatting and drinking beer. The lookouts perhaps? Or maybe just two of the men who decided to take a lunch break. If so, then these Parasites were arrogant for thinking this place would never be searched.<p>

Though Lightning had to admit that was partially true, it still did not mean that one of these days the compound would either be searched or crushed to make way for a new building.

Lightning almost jumped like a startled cat when loud screams reached her ears. They were the sounds of a woman suffering, begging but were being ignored. Obviously that was the Innocent who was screaming bloody-murder.  
>She knew she did not need her sensitive ears in order to hear the woman's screams; the two men who were sitting outside had turned their heads towards the sound. The woman was screaming that loudly. It only meant that her torture was great; how sad…<p>

First things first: Find an entry. Sounds simple enough. The rooftops would be ideal for Lightning to begin her stalking of her prey.

She sneaked past the two men undetected and made her way to a dark area around the structure. She placed her hands on the concrete wall and began scaling up until she reached the roof. As predicted, there was nobody guarding the upper area.  
>It seems that she was dealing with a dangerous gang who thought they were high class criminals. Wannabes seemed to be a more appropriate word for them, Lightning mentally added.<p>

The screaming of the woman got louder as Lightning scaled around the walls and ceiling, her fingers digging into the hard surface as if it were made of Styrofoam or sponge.

She knew she was getting closer when the woman's screams began hurting her ears like a school bell ringing in her ear. It was becoming annoying to hear.  
>Lightning's feet made no sound when she walked down the dark, messy halls of the compound. The gang seemed to have fixed the place up—if that was what you would call it—just to their liking. In Lightning's opinion, they did a very fine <em>terrible<em> job. The place smelled worse than shit and the place was just that; shit.

Finally she approached a room that had its door opened slightly. Lightning peeked in and was disgusted; her preys were there. There was more than one of them, but that suited her just fine; it meant more Parasites to disembowel.

The woman was tied to the bed, stripped of all her clothing while one of the Parasites had one leg up on the bed, his back facing Lightning as he forced his little cock down the victim's throat. He was sighing and groaning in satisfaction, and it reminded Lightning of a school loser who masturbated to porn or his mom.

The other men held the women down when they decided to change positions and force themselves in every opening they could find.

Luckily they were so preoccupied that they did not even notice Lightning standing there at the doorway. Either they were that fucking stupid or Lightning was just too silent for them to notice. She decided to go with _fucking stupid_. After all, how hard was it to spot something colored white—obviously her trench coat—in such a dimly-lit place?

The rapists continued to let out animalistic noises of lust and pleasure while the woman was muffled by their disgusting cocks. The sounds reminded Lightning of a bunch of baboons going insane over a stolen banana.

Lightning lifted an arm and carefully pulled a slim silver blade from her sleeve. "I have always wanted to use this…" She murmured to herself. She admired the shine that her hidden blade had before turning her attention to her quarries.  
>She approached the sex-crazed men slowly with predatory intent but they still did not notice her. It did not matter anyway; she would be the last thing they would ever see whether they had spotted her or not.<p>

Once she was close enough, Lightning lifted her arm and impaled her hidden blade into the back of the man's neck.

His companions jumped out of shock and finally noticed their intruder. Lightning pulled her weapon out of her first prey's body and wiped the blood on the dirty mattress before retracting it back into her coat's sleeve. The men began yelling in a foreign language, but it was obvious that they were pissed but they sounded like over-dramatic spoiled boys who wanted things to go their way. Lightning watched in amusement as one of them grabbed his gun and the other charges at her. Big mistake.

Lightning lifted her arm again, but this time instead of a hidden blade, something else was set to kill the brainless fucker charging at her. "I have a poisoned dart with your name on it." She said with a cruel smirk and within a second, a dart flew from her sleeve and struck the man's throat.  
>The effects of the poison were instant; the man began flailing around like a drunken dancer, smacking everything in his way, even his own buddy. He then ran in a circle until he finally fell to the floor and twitched several times before finally going limp.<p>

The man with the gun took his aim. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to wear something first?"

Her sarcastic comment was ignored as the man pulled the trigger. He shot at her multiple times but the bullets only flew past Lightning due to his panicked and enraged state. His aim was atrocious. Lightning stalked towards him as the bullets continued to fly. "You are terrible at aiming."  
>Suddenly one of the bullets managed to hit her, smacking into Lightning's shoulder and staining her coat red with her blood.<p>

Lightning glanced at the wound on her shoulder then back at the Parasite. She finally reached him and grabbed his gun. "You shouldn't be playing with these." She said before lifting her arm, letting her hidden blade unsheathe itself. She thrust her hand down and the man is dead within that instant.

She took the gun for herself and looked at her shoulder wound again; it was not hurting so much anymore. Lightning slid her coat down slightly and saw that the wound was closing up. Boldly, she held the bottom of the bullet between her thumb and index finger and pulled it out of her shoulder. She sighed in relief and placed her coat back on properly.

Lightning looked at the victim and shook her head at the pitiful sight; the woman was a mess; her face was slightly bruised and her naked form was degrading sight. The look in the woman's eyes told Lightning that she as suffering, she wanted to die. She had enough of this life.

With a sigh, Lightning cocked the gun and pointed it at the woman. "Poor kid. You've had it rough—no pun intended. I would feel sorry if I wasn't so pissed at missing a bite of my favorite fried chicken." The woman did not respond, could not respond. She did not even move but merely stared at Lightning with blank eyes that held some awe left in them.  
>Lightning placed her finger on the trigger. "Your suffering will end now. Don't worry; you won't be left here." She promised and the woman closed her eyes, ready for the bullet to her brain.<p>

"Sleep in peace." Lightning said and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>She had no problem with carrying a wrapped-in-sheets corpse around in her arms. No, the problem was that the Parasites who were still left alive were getting on her nerves. Lightning set the woman's body down in a safe spot before facing off against the remaining gang members. They were all inexperienced and more brainless than Lightning had thought and went down fairly easy.<p>

Only two more were left to kill. Lightning enjoyed the sound of them losing their life when she struck at them; this was what she was meant to do ever since she rose again from the grave.  
>"You seem proud of your puny dicks…" Lightning mocked, "Why don't I help with humbling you a bit." The Parasites continued to run at her. She smirked as they got closer.<p>

The men charged and threw punches at the intruder but froze when they realized she was not even in front of them anymore.

Lightning chuckled darkly, grabbing the men's attention. She lifted one bloody hand up and the Parasites' eyes widened. Suddenly they broke into a scream and fell to the ground, clutching their bleeding crotch. As they rolled around, trying to push away the pain, Lightning dropped their now severed manhood in front of them.

She had considered finishing them off, but since she had castrated them perhaps letting them bleed to death would be a good enough punishment. Lightning then returned to the woman's wrapped up body and lifted it into her arms.

It was time to head back and make a little delivery. She had her fill of destroying these Parasites, might as well end the night. Rolling her shoulders, Lightning nodded to herself in approval; the wound on her shoulder was now fully healed. Running should be easy without it now.

* * *

><p>Sazh rushed through the front doors of HQ with several other officers in tow. Once they had taken a step outside, they saw the bundle that sat there at their doorstep. Sazh approached carefully and pulled the dirty sheet back to reveal the woman's face. He looked at his comrades. "It's the victim! Call the chief and the victim's parents, stat!" He ordered and the others rushed off.<p>

He was confused but he supposed it was better than nothing. Although it was disheartening to find the victim like this, dead and cold. With a tired sigh, Sazh picked the body up and walked back into the station, hoping that now the victim would be able to get the peaceful rest she deserves.

Once he was out of sight, Lightning moved out of the shadows she had concealed herself in. She pulled a pair of dark sunglasses from inside her trench coat and put them on. "Now if I remember correctly, there is a big bucket of fried chicken with my name on it back home." She turned on her heels and strolled back home through the dark streets, her coat's tail flying behind her.

In the distance the sounds of cats yowling pierced the cold evening air.

* * *

><p><strong>This one had been on my mind for some time so I am glad I finally got to write it down here. Now I can relax and work on Sanctuaire's next chapter.<strong>

"**Parasites" is what the bad guys or targets are referred to as. I wanted to confirm this in case somebody thought they were mutant insects disguised as people. They are called Parasites because they are the monsters of society and a parasite to those they prey on. **

**Lightning shot the victim in an act of a **_**mercy kill**_**.**

**She does not take pleasure in killing Innocents because they cannot fight back and would be easy to destroy, hence Lightning decides to perhaps kill two birds with one stone: kill Parasites because they are more of a challenge and at the same time it is also technically a community service on her part.**

**One of you mentioned that Lightning seemed like Spider Man for a moment in the Cat Eyes chapter. Well to better explain it, she does not have sticky fingers; it's more like her hands are strong that they can grip tightly and her fingers can dig into hard surfaces so that she can climb, as she had demonstrated in this chapter.**

**Lightning's outfit is a modernized version of her Lightning Returns outfit, Equilibrium. I changed her leather/body suit/corset armor into a black leather turtleneck (without the LR logo on it), her cape and faulds (the cloths that are over her legs) were changed into a white trench coat. Just imagine Dante's coat except its white with red on the insides.**

**The weapons Lightning used are references to the Assassin's Creed's Hidden Blade and Poison Darts. It is not mentioned in this chapter but Lightning created a customized bracer that works like an Assassin's, hence her weapons.**

**And yes, you did read that correctly, Lightning **_**tore off**_** the rapists'…man parts. Get used to this Dark Lightning whenever this arc is around…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Keep voting for your favorite arcs you guys! Because Sanctuaire is coming so far now, it will need a successor once its job is done. Have fun reading and ask anything. I will do my best to answer in the next chapter.**

**Until then…**


	50. Chapter L: A Step Back

**Disclaimer:**** I thought I would go back and write a drabble to jog my mind so that I would be able to go back into the groove of writing once again. That is how Chronicles began and how it helped. So let's see if it can still give me the drive I need.**

**NOTICE: ****These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter L: A Step Back**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: If life gets hectic and your mind begins running with too many thoughts, sometimes it is best to just take a step back.**

**CAUTION: Part of the "My Cat and I" arc.**

* * *

><p>Lightning stared blankly at the television in front of her. It was not even on but her mind was not set on watching anything anyway, and her eyes were not even seeing anything. She allowed her thoughts to wander despite how weary she felt. Lightning wanted nothing more than to go the sleep and regain some of her lost energy, but her thoughts would not let her be.<p>

A pair of strong arms embraced Lightning's shoulders and she relaxed slightly. She shivered when his hot breath blew into her ear.

"Hungry? I can make us dinner." Noctis offered, sensing his partner's distress. Lightning shook her head and leaned back against the couch. The dark-haired man buried his face on the top of her head and sighed while he moved his hands stroked the woman's shoulders gently; he could feel the tenseness of her body.

Lightning's keen senses alerted her of Noctis' worry over her health so she leaned her head back and stared up at him. "Stop fussing. I am just a _little_ sleepy."

Noctis frowned and took a seat beside her on the couch. He stroked Lightning's hair like he usually would stroke her fur when she was in her true form.  
>Lightning did not protest and allowed herself to indulge in the strokes and soothing hands of her human partner. She purred, revealing a bit of her true nature. Noctis chuckled at the cat sounds coming out from the supposedly human woman beside him.<p>

"Relax Lightning. We're home now so just cut loose," Noctis whispered in her ear. Hearing those words made her feel relieved and without a moment's hesitation, her human façade was gone and instantly replaced with her true feline body.

The white cat collapsed onto her human's lap, finally showing her apparent exhaustion. Noctis hated it when Lightning overexerted herself; he knew that she was strong, durable, independent—what cat wasn't?—and determined. But there were times when he wished she did not spend her energy too much to the point that she would collapse. But for now he was just thankful that she managed to wait out long enough until they were home where she could drop comfortably.

His white feline companion's body moved up and down with every breath she took in her sleep. Noctis continued to stroke her fur gently, caressing the soft and smooth white coat that covered his beloved feline companion's body.

Lightning's black left paw was stretched out lazily while her right paw, which was as white as the rest of her, was fold up against her chest. Obviously she was too tired to even lie down properly like she usually does. Noctis thought back to the moment that forced the both of them to expend their energy into the entire fight; Lightning had been wounded but she'd recover faster than any normal cat or any normal animal for that matter.  
>Despite this advantage, Noctis refused to let her go on anymore in her condition. Still, ever the loyal guardian, Lightning continued to fight by his side until he was sure she would fall to her knees. He was still surprised she managed to stay on her feet this whole time or even stay awake after the entire ordeal.<p>

Noctis thought back to their opponent. The man they had gone up against was someone of importance, yet his black heart and corrupted soul was possessed by an entity as cruel as its host. Despite wishing he could have saved the man, Noctis knew he was beyond saving when he saw just how at home the host was with his evil spirit of a parasite.

It made no sense at first as to why he was possessed by such a being until Lightning brought it all into the light; the man was a business tycoon but a ruthless one. He seemed to be impossibly smart, sometimes beyond the level of a genius. His ruthlessness was what attracted the entity to him, and that same entity was what allowed him to have it all a hundredfold. But like all beings of darkness, this one had to go, but its host was not going to part with his out worldly business partner.

Lightning had taken extra pains in making sure Noctis was unharmed and in making sure she landed painful blows to the enemy. It hurt Noctis just as much to see Lightning—both her human and her feline form—spend so much of her power on that one battle. It had been nothing too drastic but the feline had been working and training nonstop to the point that it concerned Noctis.

Of course Lightning was stubborn and argued with him about it. But when she did admit she was tired, she did not let on just _how_ tired she truly was.

Maintaining and shifting into human form was the same as breathing for Lightning; she did not exert or spend any of her energy when shifting between her human and cat form and unlike the way superstitions depicted 'werecats'—which Lightning assured him she was not—Lightning's transformation happens within a blink of an eye. An assurance that whoever saw her would think they were merely seeing things.

Lightning twitched underneath Noctis' hand and he looked down at her. The feline was glancing up at him, her blue eyes seemed distant. "Something wrong, furball?" Noctis asked lightheartedly, playfully tapping the cat's pink nose with the tip of his index finger.

The cat stretched her legs and claws out, opening her mouth wide and showing her sharp fangs as she yawned. She tried to stand but her body felt too spent to even do just that. Cursing under her breath, Lightning settled for facing Noctis in her current position on his lap. She hoped he would take her seriously because she was trying to look serious, not cuddly.  
>"Sorry." Lightning said in a low tone but Noctis heard her. He raised an eyebrow at her. "For what? You're the one who's dead tired." He stroked that special spot behind the cat's ear, making her purr.<p>

Lightning pushed his hand away with her black paw. "I meant sorry for…turning your life upside down too much."

Her words surprised Noctis and he stared at her in disbelief. Before he could say anything, the cat leaned up and pressed her paw against his mouth. If the situation had not been serious, Noctis would have chuckled at how soft her paw was.

"Why would you be sorry? I haven't had this much fun before!" Noctis tried to reassure his feline companion with a smile but Lightning seemed to frown. The cat tried to stand again but her exhausted body still refused to listen to her. The cat growled before replying, "I know how much you wish you could just be a regular human…but your family's line holds the blood of those who have a certain duty and must harbor a guardian animal. Your father told me that when I was very young, before you and I met. But I knew that he was telling me about the duties the Caelum had many decades ago…" Lightning trailed off, unsure how she wanted to continue but she knew she could not just stop there.

"I have noticed how you would look at other humans; humans who live their life normally unlike you because of what you have to do, and also because they don't have a talking pet. Believe me, I am sorry for…making life complicated. I hate seeing you upset, no matter what the reason; it is my nature to feel concerned over the human I have to protect, but…it's also because…I know that I messed everything up." Lightning confessed, finally removing her paw from her companion's lips and letting her body lie flat until she looked like a thick white rolled up towel.

Noctis shook his head. "Where is this coming from? I was in high school when I said that, Light. But I never meant it; I was just angry—" "And with good reason," Lightning interrupted, "I have been with you for a long time now Noctis, and I like to believe I know you better than anyone. I know you still feel that way. I have seen how a normal human life looks like, and I don't blame you for wishing you had that. It _does_ seem relaxing to just lie back for a whole day once in a while, but what do I know? I am not a normal cat that likes to lie around the house. I am practically a wild animal."

"No, you're not!" Noctis insisted, "Listen Lightning, I don't know why you suddenly feel like I would want to trade the life I have now for normalcy. Sure there are times when I wish I could take a long vacation from all the supernatural and whatnot, but that never meant I want to change my life."

The cat stared into his eyes, gazing into his very soul in order to search for the truth. "Is that so? In the very back of your mind you know you wish you could just live a life with a normal job with normal friends along with those three stooges you hang out with."  
>Noctis stroked her back gently and savored the feeling of the smooth fur. "I wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything. When I was in high school I didn't understand completely why Dad sent you to me or why I was a part of a bloodline that had some sort of duty; I was a kid. I was selfish and I only wanted to have fun. That is what every kid experiences once they are teenagers, but when you never came home…I thought I scared off my best friend permanently." Noctis lifted Lightning up to his chest and carefully hugged the exhausted cat.<p>

"The more we went through, the more I understood why Dad loved Fenrir so much and why they went everywhere together. At first I was upset that my father would rather come and go instead of stay home for good, I was disappointed that he could only take Fenrir but not me as well even though I knew he wanted to. I never even knew why Fenrir would stick to my dad's hip at all times…" The Caelum paused for a moment to pull Lightning away from his chest in order to look at her blue feline eyes. "I finally got my answers while you and I grew up. Dad went through the same thing with Fenrir and I knew that he would never leave that old dog behind. So because of that…I realized won't ever want to leave my grumpy little tiger behind."

Lightning snorted in response. However this made Noctis all the more curious. "What made you doubt anyway? This whole thing just came of the blue." "It wasn't out of the blue." The cat growled, "I have been noticing how much you watch the humans lately. The humans who don't have to worry about the so-called fictional elements they thought only existed in books."

"Did you think that just because I wondered what it would have been like to be normal, I would just…give all this, give _you_ up?" Noctis was not sure why his loyal companion suddenly felt like beating herself up over something he sometimes imagined about having. Noctis admitted that he wondered what a normal life would be like, but he already had that with Lightning when nothing was trying to destroy the city or murder people.

He also knew that Lightning lived for others and not for herself; she did not know it but she was caring and selfless despite how harsh and stoic, and intimidating she seemed.

Noctis knew Lightning was saying all this out of her instinctual desire to serve him until her very last breath, but sometimes he wished that she could see that he did not want to trade this life he had now. Lightning was too important to him and it would feel lonely without her there to retort at him or bat at his face whenever he tried to sleep in, or to fight with him over the last piece of sushi.

Lightning may be good at observing, but Noctis had observed her as well. Lightning was stubborn, determined, concentrated, and independent. She was also loyal and foolhardy; willing to leap into harm's way just to ensure his safety at the cost of her own.  
>Though there were also times when Noctis would see her eyes lose their shine when she thought he was not looking. He knew Lightning was lonely; she had admitted that old Fenrir spoke to her and told her of how her mother died right after she had been born, along with a younger sister that lived somewhere in the world with a normal but loving family.<p>

Lightning had learned to embrace her duty and her training as a way to distract her from the painful emptiness.

Cats were known to just come and go whenever they liked and most cats did not need human affection unless it was in their breed's genetics to do so. But Lightning was not an ordinary cat. She had a secret gentle heart that had been kept hidden underneath a stand-offish mask and fierce claws and fangs—the result of an orphaned newborn kitten who wanted to forget the pain and loneliness.

"Look, you're still tired," Noctis said as he placed the cat back down on his lap, "Just try to get some sleep okay? I won't be going anywhere, and neither will you." He scratched under her chin until she relaxed and began closing her eyes despite her protests. When the cat out cold, Noctis gently lifted her up and retreated into his bedroom where he placed his longtime friend on one of the pillows.

He lied down as well, staring at the sleeping feline. He felt bad for making her give in to sleep when she obviously wanted to say more, but she was too tired to do much. He would allow her to continue this conversation once she awakens and recovers.

Whoever made her think the way she did would be getting a black eye once he got a name from Lightning but for now, it was best if he went to sleep as well; Lightning was not the only one who had exerted a lot of effort into the last battle.  
>Yawning, Noctis placed a gentle hand on the cat's side in a reassuring gesture he knew she secretly appreciated. He smiled at her when she twitched in her sleep and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts fade into dreams.<p>

As soon as he was asleep, Lightning opened one eye and sighed. She placed her only black paw on his cheek and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been forever since I updated Chronicles. I had been so busy with finals (which are now done with) that I could hardly concentrate on these fics. I decided to write for Chronicles first so it would reawaken my writing drive and urge.<strong>

**As always, pick your favorite story arc and we'll see which one comes on top and be written as the new story once Sanctuaire ends. Speaking of which, I am currently writing the new chapter for Sanctuaire as I upload this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little piece of drabble. See you guys soon in the next chapter I make.**

**Until then…**


	51. Chapter LI: Family

**Disclaimer: ****Welcome back! Today I thought we would give Lightning and Noctis a break for a moment and just do something else for a bit. If you can recall I had a chapter that had no Lightis whatsoever (yet) and it was more focused on another pair. But like I said before in that same chapter, it's only a long prologue so it explains Lightning's origins in that story. And like in my NOTICE, I mentioned that these drabbles can have other pairs in as well but Lightis is the main. I will answer any questions you may have for me, but for now please enjoy!**

**As always, Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LI: Family**

**Rating: T (Cloud and Tifa trying to cop a feel at each other)**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Characters: Tifa, Cloud, (young) Lightning**

**Pair: CloTi **

**Notes: It was that time of the year and what better way to spend it than with the family.**

**CAUTION: Part of the Best of Both arc.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Mother!"<p>

Tifa smiled widely at the little girl who stood in front of her with a plate of slightly messy strawberry shortcake in her tiny hands. The female ninja got on one knee and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Thank you my little lightning. You did not have to."  
>The girl grinned and pushed the plate against her mother's chest. "Taste it! I just finished baking it." Tifa laughed at her enthusiasm and ruffled her hair lovingly.<p>

"Well fine, if you insist. But first I need to find your father. Where is he?" Tifa asked as she took the messy plate from her daughter's hands.

Young Éclair tilted her head innocently before she rushed out of the room with an abnormally fast speed before returning a mere ten seconds later. "Father's at the back of the house," she reported with a smile. Her mother chuckled and pat her head. "I hope you did not scare your father with the speed that you were going in. You know how he gets when he can't grab hold of either of us properly." Tifa giggled and her daughter snickered.

Cloud walked into the room, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He was covered almost head-to-toe in dirt from digging around behind the house. He held something behind his back and cleared his throat. Éclair giggled and clung to her mother's legs, knowing full well what her father's plan was.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her daughter curiously until she glanced back at Cloud. To her surprise, the blonde pirate was holding a small bouquet out to her. The flowers were slightly bent as if they had been picked in a hurry rather than with care but just a hint of care to the plants could be seen by at the sight of how lovely the petals looked.  
>Cloud cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am not very good with gardening, and I had no time to finish off your first present so…" To his surprise, Tifa pecked his cheek in response before taking the flowers from him. "Thank you, Cloud. That is very thoughtful of you." The female ninja took the red rose from the bouquet and placed it behind her daughter's ear.<p>

Éclair grinned and it made her look so much like her pirate father.

"The both of you are too much really. And a bit messy, but I cannot ask for a better birthday. Thank you," Tifa said with a warm smile as she kissed Éclair's forehead and stroked a thumb on Cloud's cheek, wiping away a speck of dirt.  
>Both the husband and daughter clung to her lovingly. Éclair clutched her mother's legs and smiled up at the display of her father dirtying his wife by nuzzling his cheek against hers. Tifa playfully shoved Cloud after he dirtied her cheek. "All right, go clean up now you filthy Pirate. I'll get lunch ready."<p>

Cloud pulled her back to him. "It's your special day. You should be the one to relax while I make lunch. Éclair already made you dessert." He gestured at the cake.

"I see that…" Tifa chuckled and ran the tip of his index finger over the icing and took a taste. It was sweet, a little too sweet, but all children had a sweet-tooth. She looked down at her little Pirate-Ninja-in-training to see her smiling up at her, silently asking her if she liked the taste of the cake.  
>Tifa ruffled the girl's hair, "It's sweet…but it tastes good. You did well for a first-time baker." Éclair's grin widened and her blue eyes sparkled brightly.<p>

Cloud growled playfully and swept his daughter into his arms. "All right you little scurvy dog," he blew a raspberry into her cheek, making her laugh, "time for your map-reading lessons." Éclair pouted while her Pirate father carried her to the study. Tifa shook her head with a fond smile on her lips and turned to leave the cake in the kitchen while she started with lunch.

After a while, her keen ears caught the sound of laughing and something of a scuffle. Tifa chuckled, knowing that her daughter's rebellious Pirate side was having her escape map-reading lessons. She heard Cloud curse under lightly and their daughter laughing at the fact that her father had let slip a bad word.

Éclair ran to the kitchen and hid behind her mother's legs and giggled when Cloud caught up and was out of breath. "Running back to your Ninja leader, are we? You lily-livered Lightning you," Cloud teased. The girl laughed as she ran in circles around the female Ninja.  
>Tifa rolled her eyes. "You two are such ruffians," she joked as she scooped the girl into her arms with ease. "Ah! There you are my runaway pupil." Tifa smirked at her and then placed the feisty girl down again. "Enough rough-housing now, you two. Lunch will be ready in a bit," Tifa nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife and nibbled her ear.<p>

Éclair stuck out her tongue and pointed a finger at her open mouth. "She takes after your Pirate ways, Cloud." Tifa joked as she swayed slightly against her husband's hold. The blonde Pirate chuckled, "She's fast and cunning like you." He kissed Tifa's ear, making the Ninja shiver in delight.

Seeing her parents were preoccupied, Éclair left the kitchen and returned to the study. Once she was gone, Cloud snickered. "The only way I could get her to actually pay attention to her map-reading…" "You rotten Pirate," Tifa retorted playfully, shaking her head.

Cloud smirked and nuzzled the back of her neck. "And yet you still accepted my proposal, and my attempts to court you behind you clan's back…"  
>Tifa smiled lightly as she reached up behind her to stroke the soft spiky mane of her husband. "You make it sound more scandalous than he really was. And you were just lucky I found you interesting enough." She leaned her head back and winked at him.<p>

"Already a mother of my daughter and you are _still_ a tease, Tifa Lockhart," Cloud murmured in a husky voice, his lips pressed against her shoulder. "A Ninja is still a Ninja after all…" Tifa replied in the same tone. It made Cloud shiver but he held himself back for the sake of his daughter's very young virgin eyes. After all, the girl was much smarter than any ordinary child.

"Father?" A small voice called. The pair turned to see Éclair holding one of the maps. "I just finished my map-reading; I read the maps from Nibelheim to Bodhum and Esthar and Eden."

Cloud was surprised. "Are you? Come on then, let me see how well you learned." He let go of his wife and led Lightning to the living room to test how much she had learned.  
>Tifa smiled again. Éclair looked very much like her father; in fact she resembled him the most. Though Cloud would always protest that their little Lightning had her mother's lips and smooth face.<p>

Éclair, from the very beginning, was the most precious treasure that had come into her and Cloud's lives.

The moment Tifa had discovered that she had bore Cloud's child, the Pirate had immediately come to her side, not once hesitating to look after her despite how well Tifa knew to protect herself. Cloud's actions and words had touched her inside that she had no idea could be touched; as a Ninja who was trained among the best and most powerful, Tifa was the perfect warrior and assassin. But Cloud Strife, a Pirate who was known for his ruthless fighting skills, his impressive sense of direction and treasure, and irresistible charms with women, had remained by her side—a Ninja, an enemy.

Yet she herself could not turn away from him either. She was just as bonded to him as he was to her.

Tifa thought back to the time they first met; as expected, upon seeing each other, their first instincts were to insult and attack. The fight had been close with both of them matching each other in skill and power. If that sea beast had not interrupted the fight, Tifa wondered if things would still end up they way they did. Perhaps they might have, but in a different way.  
>It came as a surprise to her when Cloud, a <em>Pirate<em> had actually felt gratitude towards her for saving his hide. Still, as a humble Ninja, Tifa would not accept any attempts of repayment. But Cloud had been persistent.

It was then they allowed themselves to just…talk to one another. Tifa had discovered a great deal about Cloud as a Pirate and as a man.

For a long time she kept her association with him a secret until Yuffie came along, sticking her nose in, along with Vincent, a fellow Ninja. Tifa had been prepared to defend herself and Cloud from any oncoming insults, or worse, banishment. Yet Yuffie—though she was in shock—seemed rather intrigued about such a development. Vincent said less like always but the very few words he had said that day made perfect sense to Tifa.

"Are you all right Tifa?" Cloud asked as he returned to her side. He had just allowed Éclair to play outside after she impressed him with her map-reading. Tifa waved him off. "Sorry. I was just…thinking." Curious, Cloud wrapped his arms around her again. "Thinking about what my Ninja?" He asked, pressing his lips to her dark hair. The woman in his arms stroked his forearm gently. "I was just remembering when we first…bumped into each other."

Cloud laughed lightly and kissed Tifa's neck while his hands stroked her hips. "I remember that very well. I was surprised at how hard you managed to hit me." "I was mentored by the clan leader, after all," Tifa reminded playfully.

"Éclair is outside right now… No doubt she would be running off to Old Man Gysahl's stables again to see that new male foal." Cloud mumbled, wondering what was so fascinating about horses to her daughter, considering how rare horses were and not common like the chocobo.  
>Tifa giggled, "Oh let her have her fun. I think the new foal likes her so no need to worry." Cloud rolled his eyes then smirked as he ran his hands up and down the sides of Tifa's body.<p>

* * *

><p>The Ninja and Pirate entered the stables in search of Éclair when she failed to return home earlier that day. Old Man Gysahl chuckled at the pair as he led them to the corral.<p>

"That youngster of yours is a fine animal caretaker. She has been helping me clean up the whole day and spending time with the new foal," he explained. Tifa smiled. "I had no doubt about that. I just wonder what was so exciting that she did not come home again this time."  
>The question was answered when the three approached the large corral where the new foal was. Éclair was standing in a corner of the corral and watching as the male foal was struggling to his feet.<p>

Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks, finally understanding. The very young horse was getting onto his feet and taking his very first steps. And Éclair wanted to be there to witness this moment.

"You can do it. I know you can." Éclair encouraged as the foal struggled a bit and wobbled when his skinny legs lifted his body up for the first time. The foal was an oddly colored one; his body was a pure black from head and ears to the tip of his hooves, yet his mane and tail were the purest white that anyone has ever seen.

Everyone watched as Éclair approached the foal and carefully reached a hand out to him. The young animal sniffed her hand and without hesitation nuzzled it, letting her know he finds her to be friendly.

Éclair smiled widely and stroked the neck of the foal gently. Old Man Gysahl laughed proudly, "Yep! Within a few hours that little foal will be trotting and cantering already! And running of course!"

Since horses were rare, not many knew of their growth and development but it was impressive at how fast a newborn foal would be able to get on its legs and move as efficiently as the adults.

Éclair looked up at her parents pleadingly and they knew she wanted to stay at the stables and watch as the foal took his first steps to running and cantering.  
>Cloud sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I guess we have nothing else to do. Why don't we all tend to the animals? If that is alright with you, Old Gyshal."<p>

The old man waved the concern off. "Oh certainly! An old man can use a couple of strong hands. And I know Little Lightning will take good care of the foal and his mother."

In response, a pure white mare neighed in the from another corner of the round area inside the corral. She looked over to where her son was and trotted over.  
>The mare nuzzled him and the foal immediate began to suckle from her. Éclair reached up at the mare to touch her snout and the equine nuzzled the young girl tenderly in response. "Tell me Little Lightning, have you thought of a name for the foal?" Old Man Gysahl asked from the other side of the corral.<p>

Éclair smiled as she fed the mother horse a handful of hay she had grabbed from a nearby sack. "Odin." she answered, "Because…he is strong and he will grow up to be stronger."

The adults smiled at the child as she continued to give the foal and his mother attention. The mother seemed to adore Éclair and the foal had taken a liking to his newfound friend.  
>"She's a spitfire, that one." The old man commented with a grin. "You both did good. No need to worry about the whole Ninja-Pirate hate thing. Little Lightning is proof of that."<p>

Cloud and Tifa could not agree more, and they could not be any more proud as they watched their precious treasure—the result of two different worlds colliding—bond with the foal and his mother. No doubt that a strange new bond and friendship has been formed between Cloud and Tifa's and the mare's offspring.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHTNING FARRON!<strong>

**So it's May 13, Lightning's birthday and May 3 was Tifa's birthday. This chapter is sort of a little tribute to both characters since its Light's birthday today and this is a sort of late birthday tribute to Tifa. Mine was on the 7****th**** and it's so cool to share a birthday month with two of my favorite characters! How about you guys?**

**To clarify, her name is Éclair but her nickname is Lightning because**—**due to her being part Ninja—she is extremely fast and because of that, the people in the town Cloud and Tifa are living in have nicknamed her Little Lightning or just Lightning or Light.**

**I am going to be writing another chapter for Chronicles. Again I am sorry if you are waiting for Sanctuaire; I need to write drabbles in order to get my writing drive back since drabbles are not in order and are mostly short stories. But Sanctuaire is definitely being worked on as well, you have my word!**

**TERMS USED**

**Equine: ****Equus is a genus of animals in the family Equidae that includes horses, donkeys, and zebras.**

**Foal: A young equine that is one year old or younger. Colt is a male and filly is female, however they are referred to as such when they reach the age of three or four.**

**Like always, vote for your favorites in Chronicles and see who will ascend the throne was Sanctuaire steps down! Have fun reading or re-reading, and voting!**

**Until then…**


	52. Chapter LII: Associates

**Disclaimer: ****As I said I would, here is the next chapter of Chronicles. Thanks for sticking around with this collection of drabbles. It's amazing that many liked these stories and ideas so much, and I always feel inspired to write more and more! So thanks to everyone who has read and supported this story. I take my hat off to you.**

**Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LII: Associates **

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Adventure, Action**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Seduction)**

**Notes: He was supposed to be dead. So why was he alive? Simple, she needed his rescources.**

**CAUTION: Part of "The Creed" arc.**

* * *

><p>The rooftops felt like home to her, like she had been meant to be a part of the skies. She had no problem with the ground whatsoever, in fact she was faster than anyone else, however she felt more comfortable in high places. It was as if the heights always greeted her with a warm welcoming embrace. It was calming and helped her to think, to concentrate and focus.<p>

Lightning adjusted her hood then crossed her arms. She wished to enjoy the skies and the heights longer, but she had an assignment to tend to, and a target to destroy.

She stared at the view below her and huffed. The eagle that had been standing on the edge of the roof stared at her for a moment before spreading its wings and flying off into the distance. Lightning smirked and walked to the edge, where the eagle had been.  
>Without hesitation, she leapt and dived down towards the ground. The wind whipped at her face, sending a cooling sensation into her senses. The adrenaline and thrill was cut short when she finally landed in the soft patch of flower petals in the wooden cart.<p>

Once none were looking, Lightning jumped out of the cart, petals falling from her hood and robes as she walked.

She usually took to the rooftops but she felt like moving slow, delaying herself. She was not sure why she even bothered; everyone in the Brotherhood knew she was Master Assassin. She was the strongest and most skillful among the other Assassins in the Brotherhood. None of the others were able to match her strength and speed and skills, and the Mentor, Dysley was already too old to perform physical duties but was still able to give assignments and provide resources. Thus the duties fall on the shoulders of the Brotherhood, especially Lightning.

Lightning resisted the urge to take to the rooftops like she always did; she _wanted_ to stall even though she knew that she would have to finally start with the current mission she was given. But how could she begin when there was not much information to go by?

Dysley had provided with, but not enough, information about the prey she was stalking. Not only did it frustrate Lightning but she wished to end the assignment quick. However as she began her mission she suddenly had the urge to stall and delay the inevitable for a while. Her mind was swirling with many thoughts but most of them was about how much she wished Dysley would stop speaking in riddles.

Finally Lightning stopped and looked up at the window she was standing under. With a heavy sigh, she climbed the villa and into the open window. She stepped inside the bedroom and remained in the shadows, her white-and-red robes surprisingly well-hidden along with her. It took a while but soon the bedroom door opened and he stepped inside.

Lightning watched as he stretched tiredly and seated himself at his desk, picking up a quill and began writing notes. Lightning stepped forwards and instantly, the man stopped writing.

"You know why I am here," Lightning said, not wasting any time. The man seated at the desk sighed and turned to look up at her hooded face. "Did you not come to me the other night in search of information all the same? Why are you on another hunt again?" He questioned, placing his quill down beside the parchment. The Assassin said nothing and merely stared at him. But when she did speak she only said, "Just tell me all you know, Noctis."

The former politician and scholar rubbed his temples. "Who are you after?"

Lightning sat on the window sill, her facing looking at the view outside rather than at her informant. "A man named Yaag Rosch. He is my target but the Mentor did not provide me with enough information for me to begin. I need to prepare properly."  
>Noctis nodded in understanding. "Of course. But tell me…Lightning. Why are you being sent out again when just last night you had ended an assignment?" He asked the question again.<p>

"It must be done, and it was an order from the Mentor. Now tell me what you know about him; Yaag Rosch," The female Assassin was not wasting any time now. The sooner this ended, the sooner she could wander the streets on her own for a while before returning.

"Rosch as you know is a…gifted soldier. He fights well and is known for not only his many successful battle strategies, but also because he is a talented fighter. Unlike the others you have assassinated before, Rosch does not need bodyguards," Noctis explained, "However he does bring several companions along with him for a mere extra support. And he cannot be easily fooled. He knows if and when someone is coming after him to claim his life. You need more than just your skills of hiding within the shadows, Lightning."  
>The Assassin left the window sill and crossed her arms. "I see. What else is there I need to know?" She stared down at Noctis and rubbed the back of his neck. "His home is not guarded but do not think reaching him will be easy because of that fact. Rosch lives in a mansion but the mansion stands in the middle of a tall guarded wall and that is where the guards are stationed, but they are not fools and amateurs. They are the most elite archers in the continent."<p>

Lightning raised an eyebrow at this. "Tell me about them."

"Have you heard of the Three?" Noctis asked, staring right into the Assassin's eyes seriously. She stared back, not at all feel bothered by the expression, "Yes I have heard. The Three are legendary archers who were said to have guarded a single tower, and despite the many efforts and armies the Three killed all who attempted to trespass."  
>"You have been studying, I'm impressed," Noctis complimented with a smirk and leaned back against his chair. Lightning gave him a look from underneath her hood and he cleared his throat, "Yes well…somehow he had them guard his mansion. Some speculate it was because his mansion is where the Three's tower used to be. Perhaps they are right…"<p>

"Any suggestions then?" The Assassin inquired.

"You cannot simply scale the walls; the Three will know you are there."

"How am I supposed to move then? You tell me."

"Calm yourself Lightning. You are a Master Assassin, I am sure you will figure it out. If I had a way to make sure the Three could not detect you, I would tell you. But Rosch likes to keep them as a secret to himself," Noctis said with a defeated sigh.  
>Lightning rolled her neck, trying to block out any feelings of annoyance. She needed to be focused and clear-headed in order to succeed in this mission. There can be no mistakes especially with a target like Yaag Rosch.<p>

Noctis noticed her unease and tried to reassure her, "The Three never leave their station. Once you manage to get past them without detection, then you will have nothing to fear; the mansion itself is not guarded, only the high walls that surround it." "And what is his reason for such an arrangement?" Lightning questioned, narrowing her eyes. Noctis kept his gaze on the Assassin's cold eyes and immediately she understood.

"Rosh believes the Three would be too powerful or at least powerful enough to keep _any_ intruder away before they reached his mansion or the high walls surrounding it," Lightning said in realization.

The former politician clasps his fingers together. "… I worry about you, Lightning. Have you even slept last night?" The Master Assassin scowled at him. "I am merely taking orders from the Mentor. The Templars are making their mark so we need to make ours."  
>Noctis shook his head. "At least stay a while, rest for a moment before you begin chasing after Rosch. Please." His dark blue eyes were sincere, a look that surprised Lightning entirely. The Assassin pushed the unwanted thoughts from her head.<p>

"I kept you alive because you proved yourself useful to me, Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Mentor sent me to kill you because you were a potential threat to the Brotherhood," Lightning said sternly, reminding him about the reason why he was still breathing, "You are alive because I spared you, because you are a useful resource." She growled as she turned to stare at the window.

Noctis frowned and stood up from his chair. "I know that! And…I _am_ grateful for that, even if you did not do it for my sake." He was reluctant as he reached out a hand to touch her shoulders. Noctis froze then took a chance. Lightning glanced at him and scowled but did not shove him away. He had always found Lightning rather intriguing ever since their first encounter. She was…mysterious and dangerous, but at the same time, beautiful in her own dark way.

Her eyes had shocked him, being a lovely cold and electric blue eyes that held a kind of strength that many did not know about, something within her that she most likely kept hidden away from others. Master Assassin Lightning was a complete mystery, and a lethal force in the form of a woman who wore a hood over her eyes most of the time.

It was a pity; Lightning had beautiful eyes. Ones that he could look into for an eternity or more. It was an impossibility to remain gazing into her lovely orbs when the Assassin preferred moving more than remaining still. "I must go now," Lightning sighed as she stepped up onto the window sill. Noctis' eyes widened and he reached out, "Wait!"

The Assassin sighed and glanced at him. "What? Speak quickly, I am in a hurry." She grumbled at him, clearly irritated.

Noctis held the sides of her head and gently pressed his lips to his. The Assassin tensed then relaxed, just allowing him to do what he wanted for now. She did not respond to his advances, however.  
>He did this to her often; he would express a certain kind of passion towards her and often times he would just give in to his passions altogether but Lightning did not like being slowed down. She preferred moving. Being an Assassin, her training, and the Brotherhood was all she knew.<p>

All too soon for Noctis, Lightning pulled away from him and fixed her hood before she began her climb down from the window. "Must you leave already?" Noctis called out, trying his best not to sound anxious. The Assassin sighed in exasperation, "Why do you keep delaying me? I have no time for your petty talks."

"Why must you always leave so abruptly, Lightning? Why can you not remain for a moment?" Noctis asked, somewhat desperate for an answer. "I did not keep you alive to question my activities; I kept you alive in order for you to keep me alerted of the Templars' actions," Lightning reminded, glaring at the man with a hard gaze.  
>Noctis sighed and pulled Lightning back into the room, away from the bedroom. "Why must you be so stubborn?" His eyes stared into hers as he spoke, and his hands stroked hers.<p>

Lightning eyed him questioningly. "Your odd gestures confuse me day by day." It was a blunt statement and Noctis could not decide if it was ignorantly adorable or hurtful to his feelings.

The former politician clutched the Assassin's hand tighter in his. "You are a very innocent woman, Lightning Farron." His words made Lightning frown, "I am not innocent. I am an Assassin; I kill my enemies in order to make sure that the world does not fall into the hands of scum like the Templars." To her surprise, Noctis laughed. "No. I meant you are an Assassin and yet you are an innocent woman. If I am not mistaken, you have not lain with a man in your life, have you?"

The frown on Lightning's face deepened, "Nighttime scandals and conquests have nothing to do with being an Assassin, and they certainly are nothing but a waste of time. They are merely guilty pleasures because there are many who are too cowardly to face the fact that they may never return alive to feel passion again. So they exploit that fear by turning themselves into men and women who seek passion in the bed."  
>"That is not true," Noctis protested, glaring at Lightning but refusing to let go of her hands. Lightning returned the glare and yanked her hands away, irritated by his odd behavior. "Is it not?" She retorted and Noctis groaned. He rubbed his temples in frustration.<p>

"It is not entirely true. Humans need companionship, touch… It is a part of who and what we are." He said, trying to calm Lightning's growing temper.

The Assassin snorted at him. "It is not who _I_ am. Had I known you would be this irritating as the women you bring into your bed, I should have killed you when I was ordered to do so!"  
>Noctis lowered his head; true he loved finding a new conquest. What man does not? Yet he had not lured a woman into his bed for a long time now ever since he had laid his eyes on Lightning, the Assassin who had been ordered to end his life.<br>It felt wrong for him to simply return to his old ways when he knew Lightning needed to visit him every now and then for details of her newest prey. Every time she came to him, he felt his heart skip a beat. He admitted, during the first few weeks he felt apprehensive whenever she would arrive, but now he kept expecting her and hoping she would stay longer.

Many times had he expressed his desire and passion for her yet Lightning remained oblivious, more concerned about her mission than her wellbeing or even the times she could have spent having a bit of excitement in her life without being an Assassin.

Lightning always found Noctis hard to understand; he was a target, an individual who she had been sent to kill with her own blade. But he had surprisingly impressive senses and he had blocked her Hidden Blade before it made contact with his throat.  
>Despite his efforts she had had dominated him; Noctis was very skilled, she knew. But he had underestimated her and he was arrogant with his abilities. She had him under her blade, ready to take the life from him. Yet he had tried to make a deal with her. He knew show she had been after, and it had surprised her.<p>

He offered her a way into the home of her next target, and she listened to him. Even if he had lied she knew she could easily track him down and finish what she had started with him. But he had not lied.

Lightning had easily infiltrated the home of Judge Ghis, one of the most notorious members of the Templar Order; the man paraded around in his golden armor with his lord's insignia on his cape. Many disliked him for his greed for power and his disregard of what he believed were the weak link of society. Yes, he was Lightning's next target but he would be next after Noctis Lucis Caelum was killed. Instead Lightning went after Ghis after Noctis had provided her with the very map of the secret passages Judge Ghis had in his home.

There Lightning faced the man as he removed his helmet and dueled with her. His skill was impressive and Ghis knew it all too well. He was swift for a man his age and the sheer power of his blows dealta decent amount of damage to Lightning. But with a careful calculation, Lightning predicted Ghis' final blow and struck, thus ending his life as ordered.

When the deed had been done, she returned to Noctis' villa where he had been drinking a glass of wine and awaiting her return.

She spared him, knowing that the many information and knowledge he held due to his genius would be too valuable to lose. She made a pact; he provides her the information she needs when she needs and she would stay her blade from his flesh and make sure he was hidden from the Assassin Order and pronounced dead.

Noctis had complied easily, making Lightning suspicious but so far he had been cooperative. The reason was simple; when he had found out that his would-be killer was a woman who was more than just that, he was captured, intrigued and pulled in by a force he had never thought would catch up to his heels.

Thus Noctis Lucis Caelum was announced dead to the public, and the Assassin Order felt safe from the Caelum's all-too-knowing mind.

Noctis had not minded the new quiet life. It was a nice change from the politician's life, and much more simple. He bought and worked for his own food, which he found no trouble with. And there were times when Lightning would allow herself to show a moment of kindness by providing new clothing and money for him. After all, she needed his intellect.  
>Of course Noctis knew that any Templar would take advantage of this, but he did not. He did not want to. He wished to see the Assassin more often, and he did. But he now wished she would remain still for a moment, long enough for him to hold her entirely and whisper in her ear.<p>

But all he was able to escape with was a kiss upon her lips or the back of her hand. Lightning Farron lived up to her name but Noctis wanted to see what was beyond the Assassin's hood.

So far he knew she was a woman who amazing fighting skills and a master at freerunning. He also knew Lightning had a compassionate heart hidden underneath her cold mask, she was honorable and noble. She fought fairly and bravely, and she was foolhardy as well; placing others before herself. Such a woman was rare—even extinct in many men's opinion—in the world and Noctis considered himself truly fortunate to have come to know such a woman.

"My apologies." Noctis said finally, "but please, if it is not too much trouble, please stay with me a moment longer. That is all I ask. Nothing more."

Lightning growled in defeat and sat at Noctis' desk. The former politician smiled and pressed his nose against her hair, taken in her scent. For a woman who spent her life being soaked in the blood of her kill, she smelled of roses, and sweet peaches.  
>Despite his bold actions, Lightning would always ignore Noctis' dances of courtship, either because she did not know to respond, or because she simply saw no reason for such actions. Perhaps it was both.<p>

"Once you assassinate Rosch…would you be willing to join me for dinner?" Noctis asked, sounding hopeful as he captured a strand of her hair between his fingers and then pulling her hood down from her head.

The Assassin raised an eyebrow. "What keeps possessing you to request such needless requests during such times like these?" Her words made Noctis laugh, "I apologize. But I would love to have your company tonight for dinner; it becomes terribly lonely eating alone."  
>"Then why do you not bring a woman home? It appears easy for you, after all. And there is nothing stopping you from doing so," Lightning said, clearly unsure where this odd conversation was leading them. Noctis' smile did not leave his face and he began stroking Lightning's hair.<p>

"You are not as cold-blooded as you make people believe you are." He commented gently, sliding his free hand down to touch hers. Again Lightning found his actions…odd. She broke away from the loose embrace and went to the window. "I must go now. I have wasted enough time here." The Master Assassin pulled her hood back up and once again her face was covered by the shade of the beak-like hood.

Noctis sighed but made no attempt to stop her this time. Instead he watched as she went onto the ledge and jumped to the next roof. She sprinted off until he could no longer see her.

* * *

><p>The evening was silent as Noctis stared at his glass of wine.<p>

He had poured through several documents and studied a little after Lightning had left for her mission. Of course he was terribly worried for her safety. Odd since she did attempt to assassinate him that one evening. Still he did not let that fact stop him from worrying, and facing the Three was more than a dangerous task; it was suicide. As soon as that last thought came to his mind, Noctis could hear someone knocking on his door.

He got up from his chair and cautiously walked towards to door. Though he knew people thought him as dead, he was still careful not take chances.

Slowly he opened the door and to his surprise, Lightning stood there, her hood down and her face covered in gashes and grime. The armor she wore on her robes were scratched and Noctis could only guess what might have happened. He stepped aside to allow her in and Lightning limped into his humble abode.

Noctis gestured for the Assassin to sit and Lightning grunted at the sting of her wounds when she settled down.

The former politician left the room and returned with a clean cloth and medicine. He carefully cleaned the gashes on her face and cleared his throat, staring at her robes sheepishly.  
>Lightning sighed and took the cloth from his hands. "I can tend to that myself." Giving up on trying, Noctis sat back and watched as she slipped off her robes, revealing a simple ragged shirt with no sleeves underneath.<p>

Lightning wiped at the wounds and grit her teeth at the sting; the Three had impressive hearing but she counted her blessings that she was faster still and that her own senses did not fail her. Rosch had been skillful but as always, the Master Assassin was a head. She knew he depended on the three archers guarding his walls far too much, and that aspect did not favor him in the least. Now he was nothing but a cold corpse waiting to face judgment in the afterlife.

Noctis sighed in relief when Lightning seemed to be fine aside from several grazes from the blade of her target. "I am…glad you are still alive," He said, his relief clear in his voice. The female Assassin glanced at her secret informant before she leaned back against her seat. "… Is the dinner invitation still open?" She asked tiredly.

Her words caught Noctis off guard and his heart skipped a beat. "Of course. But what made you change your mind?" Lightning placed an arm over her eyes, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. She groaned, "I have nothing else to do. My companions are busy as well and I see no reason to bother them. And I suppose…I might have not eaten this morning." She sounded reluctant to admit it but Noctis could hear a faint grumble coming from her. He chuckled lightheartedly.

"Come then, Lightning. I already have my dinner prepared."

"Were you expecting this?"

"Not at all. In fact I did not expect you to return here at all."

"… Do not misunderstand me, Noctis. I am merely hungry. Once I have rested I will be leaving."

The former politician smiled. "But I am afraid I enjoy your company far too much for you to leave so soon. You may stay as long as you wish, Lightning. I owe you that much after all; you did spare my life." Lightning lifted her arm to look at the man; her eyes seemed to spark with curiosity at his actions and words. "Why such grand offers?" She questioned, clearly not understanding him or his odd logic. She had been sent to kill him and it had been made known many times, yet he continues to butter her up with sincere comments.

"I find you to be an intriguing woman, Lightning. Is that such a crime?" Noctis asked as he leaned closer towards her. The Assassin merely pushed him back with a finger to his forehead. Sheepishly, Noctis stood up and made a gesture towards the other room, "Shall we dine then? The food is still rather warm. I think you may enjoy it."

Lightning stood up as well and grabbed her robes, draping it over her shoulder. "Why not."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally I finished another one! And I hopefully did not keep you guys waiting for too long huh? Did I?<strong>

**Okay to clarify some things about this chapter (especially for those who knows Assassin's Creed), Noctis is not a Templar but he is well known in high society as a politician who is not only smart but has influence. Members of the Templar Order who are on the same level as Noctis are always trying to get them on their side. And that makes him a threat to the Assassin Order.**

**But like I mentioned Noctis is neither with Assassin or Templar but instead of trying to bring him to their ways like the Templars, Dysley the Assassin Mentor wishes him killed because he believes Noctis is a threat and will easily succumb to the Templars' temptations. He sends Lightning to do the job but Noctis proves to be a good fighter.**

**Lightning spares his life despite her orders because she finds him useful and also because she was tired of Dysley not giving her enough to go by. Lightning also dislikes having talents like Noctis' intellect wasted.**

**Noctis becomes infatuated with Lightning because she seems to stand out with or without her Assassin's robes. He attempts to court her but Lightning, having been raised to be a solitary warrior since childhood, is both oblivious and irritated by his approach, but she is mostly oblivious.**

**Serah in this story helps balances Lightning out and teaches her things that Assassin training did not. Lightning goes with instinct and logic and sometimes tends to disregard everything else but Serah makes sure to remind her older sister of things that go beyond logic and reason and not everything works out like a science book.**

**For those who are not all that familiar with Assassin's Creed, Lightning has the rank of "Master Assassin"; it is the highest rank in the Assassin Order and those who have obtained this rank are said to have reached the peak of their training. They also possess uncommon skill and talent in the arts of stealth and assassination.**

**Master Assassins embody the Creed. They never harmed an innocent (tenet 1), they always hid in plain sight (tenet 2), and they never compromised the Brotherhood (tenet 3).**

**Oh and here is a little secret for you guys that I am sure you might want to know. Lightning has Eagle Vision in this story. Another possible reason why she believes she can trust Noctis won't stab her in the back.**

**As always vote for your favorites and let me know who should take the throne once Sanctuaire steps down after its completion. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ask anything and I will do my best to answer in the next chapter I write!**

**Until then…**


	53. Chapter LIII: Broken Foundations

**Disclaimer:**** I have finally done it. I had finally bought myself a copy of Assassin's Creed 3! Now all I have to do is get used to the controls. What a hassle, but fun nonetheless.**

**So just for the occasion of me finally getting my own Assassin's Creed 3 game, I have decided to upload another chapter for "The Creed" arc! It's a time for celebration after all! All you Final Fantasy/Lightis/Assassin's Creed fans rejoice and have fun reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LIII: Broken Foundations**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Action, Adventure**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, **

**Pair: Farron Sisters, Lightis (Seduction)**

**Notes: It was against orders but she would do anything to make sure her sister stays safe, even if it meant teaching her the ways of the Assassin. He was broken but he smiles anyway; dare he open up to an Assassin?**

**CAUTION: Part of "The Creed" arc.**

* * *

><p>"Pay attention Serah!" Lightning ordered as she stood in the far end of the training arena, arms crossed and expression stern.<p>

Serah panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she positioned herself and focused on her lessons again. Her shoulders ached and her legs were tired from the exertion but she could not stop, did not want to stop. Lightning was watching and Serah wanted to prove to her older sister that she could fight and defend herself, and she wanted Lightning to know that her teachings did not go waste. "I am ready," Serah reassured, holding her training sword up.

Lightning sighed and returned to stand in front of Serah and held up her own sword with pure confidence and mastery. To Lightning, her sword weighed nothing at all, but to Serah it would feel like a cinderblock made of steel.

Serah tensed and watched her sister's movements carefully. Lightning was circling her now, also keeping her keen observant eye on her.  
>This was not a good position for Serah; Lightning was stronger, faster, and smarter. The younger Farron watched carefully as her sister observed her in return. Both siblings observed and circled one another, not daring to make a move that would have them lose to the other.<p>

The younger sister knew what made Lightning so deadly; Eagle Vision. An ability, a sixth sense that had been inherited by those who came before.

Serah knew Lightning would not use Eagle Vision against her in training, and she did not need to. Still, Lightning was known to be strict with her training and took it all seriously. But would she use Eagle Vision in training? Did Lightning plan on doing so?  
>Serah wished she could predict her sister's movements but she shook the idea out of her head; she needed to concentrate on training. Finally, she decided to move forward.<p>

Once Lightning's sword touched hers, Serah shoved her sister's sword aside and charged. Lightning jumped back, her sword poised and ready.

Serah dodged Lightning's blade but she knew that evading alone would not help her; it was one of the lessons Lightning made sure to drill into her mind. The Master Assassin was clearly anticipating Serah's movements; Lightning's posture was calm and aware but the younger sister knew she needed to catch her sibling off guard.  
>Once again Serah moved onward again for another attack. Lightning seemed to expect this, however to the Master Asassin's surprise, Serah slid down between her legs.<p>

Serah turned, intending to point the tip of her sword at Lightning's neck, but the older sibling ducked and turned the tables on her.

Lightning smirked as she pointed her sword at Serah. "Impressive. I see you have a keen mind." The younger Farron knew now was not the time to feel flattered; Lightninwas not done training her and she needed to get out of her current situation.  
>Serah turned and grabbed Lightning's arm, attempting to pry the weapon out of her sister's hand and disarm her. She moved quickly, hoping to catch the Assassin off guard again.<p>

Her sister's strategy was clever; it meant she had taught her well.

By now Serah was exhausted. Every tactic she tried only ended with Lightning countering her. Once more she tried catching Lightning off guard, but the Master Assassin mere stepped aside and ordered, "Enough! We are finished, Serah." Lightning sheathed her sword, much to her younger sibling's dismay and worry. Did she make a mistake? Did Lightning finally feel that her efforts in teaching had gone to waste?

Noticing her sister's expression, Lightning smiled lightly at her. "You did very well Serah. You moved carefully instead of striking blindly and you had a quick mind. But now you need to rest, and make sure Dysley does not see that you have been training."  
>Serah sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her face. "Thank you for teaching me, Sister. I know it is against Dysley's orders but…" She trailed off and Lightning shook her head, "No, you were correct; if I would be unable to reach you in times of danger then at least you will be able to fend off your foes long enough for me to come for you."<p>

Again Serah felt grateful that Lightning was willing to risk being badly lectured for disobeying the Mentor's orders of not teaching Serah any of the arts of combat, but the younger Farron had wished for Lightning to teach her because she did not want to be a burden; she wanted to be able to fight because her sister—as skilled as she was—already had so much to handle and the Brotherhood expected much from her.

"I must go now," Lightning sighed, lifting Serah's chin with a finger before walking off.

Serah gasped and ran after her assassin sister. "Make sure to bathe yourself fully. Dysley has a keen eye for any changes," Lightning reminded as she escorted her sister to their room. Serah nodded and looked up at the Master Assassin. "Were you given another assignment Sister?"  
>Lightning sighed, "I am sorry. But you know that I must do this. The Templars are beginning to close a net around us and I cannot afford to fail in doing my part."<p>

"I understand," Serah said, touching one of her sister's strong, muscled arm. Lightning pressed her lips against Serah's forehead before leaving for her assignment.

* * *

><p>Lightning preferred traveling on the rooftops; it proved to be much faster than walking amongst the crowd and it was easy for her to avoid archers. She was faster, swift like her namesake. Nobody was able to spot her.<p>

Once her destination was in sight, Lightning dropped down onto the ledge and jumped onto the window nearby. The Assassin pulled herself up and settled onto the window's ledge. With a grunt, she pushed the window open and slipped inside the bedroom.  
>Again she remained in the shadows as she always did while waiting. The sun was still high but she could afford to wait longer; she did not mind in the least. She remained in place, completely used to having to remain still while waiting.<p>

Within a few more minutes, the door opened and Noctis stepped into his room. He looked tired and bored. The former politician sat on his bed but froze when he noticed someone waiting in the dark corner.

"Must you always surprise me like this?" Noctis asked with a tired sigh as he leaned back and then fell onto his bed. Lightning did not seem to even mind or care for his lack of professionalism when it came to providing her with what she needed.  
>"You know why I have come here again. Why do you always seem surprised?" Her words sounded more like a statement rather than a question. But Noctis ignored the comment and merely stared at her. Again her mysterious aura captivated him and her eyes were as hard as ever. Noctis sat up in bed and unbuttoned his shirt "Who is your target then?"<p>

Lightning stared at him in the eyes as she answered, "Stella Nox Fleuret."

To her surprise, Noctis tensed and stood up as if confronted by a beast. "_Her_? What do you wish to know then?" His sudden reaction did not go unnoticed by Lightning. Noctis was usually calm and annoyingly cheerful, even flirtatious to her. But once her target's name was mentioned, Noctis' eyes had darkened as if black skies had devoured the light within them.  
>This was new and surprising to the Master Assassin. She had never seen the Caelum look so angered, even beyond that perhaps. Still, this was not going to get past her. If she were to kill her target, she needed all there was to know, even if it were from Noctis' personal demons.<p>

She followed Noctis to his desk, "I take it you know her then. Talk to me."

The former politician growled and clenched his fist. "We were lovers once. We met during a gathering three years ago, but she betrayed me." Noctis looked at Lightning, his dark blue eyes were dead serious as he spoke, "…She killed my family. My mother, my father… I cut off all ties to that _puttana _after that! But I always swore that if I ever saw her face again…I will cut her throat."

"Tell me what you know about her, Noctis." Lightning ordered gently. Even she knew when a person was at a 'delicate' state. Serah would always scold her for not putting that into consideration.

Noctis inhaled deeply then exhaled. "She is always escorted by guards whenever she would take a stroll. They will not leave her unless she orders them to so you may want to simply follow her until she reaches someplace she feels secure enough to order the guards away, or wait until nightfall to strike. But if the second option is what you are favoring, then I am sure you will know what to do." At this Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. Noctis cleared his throat somewhat sheepishly, "The Fleurets are no different from the other politicians you have assassinated. It should be simple enough for you to infiltrate is what I meant."

The Master Assassin nodded in understanding then relaxed her posture until her informant asked, "What is the reason you were sent after her? Tell me what."

Usually Lightning did not wish to give details even to Noctis as long as he did his part, but she could see this was very personal for him. Perhaps it could not hurt to spare some details this time. Perhaps. "Lady Fleuret holds something of importance to us. A key, and I am to retrieve and deliver it back to the Mentor."

Noctis seemed to know what she was speaking of. "I cannot say I am surprised. I have seen the key before…" Lightning's eyes widened. Noctis continued, "Stella and I used to speak of finding the door together and opening it with the key, to discover what lies beyond that door. Such a fool's romantic fantasy. But if it is that key you seek well…it is not too far. She wears it around her neck as an amulet." Lightning nodded again. "I see. Thank you Noctis."

As the Assassin turned to leave, Noctis touched her shoulder, making Lightning look at him. Noctis kept his gaze on hers. "Lightning. When you do find her…_kill _her." Lightning was silent for only a second before replying, "As you wish." Turning on her heels, she leapt out of the window and was gone.

* * *

><p>Lightning kept to the shades or corners that could easily be missed.<p>

She had scoured every corner until she found the whereabouts of Fleuret. It was not easy; the woman's schedule was always full, and suspicious to those with professional eyes. Obviously the lady Fleuret was gathering half of the Templar forces along with the others who were part of the movement. But the Assassin would be sure to put a stop to it once and for all. Lightning watched closely and her keep eyes zoomed in on Fleuret's neck. An amulet hung down over her bosom; it looked exactly as Dysley described and what Noctis had said. It was definitely the key.

One could only assume Fleuret felt the need to show the world that power was within their grasp because they held the key, whether they knew where the door was or not.

Lightning continued to watch her quarry, her eyes narrowing and her pupils look as if they were dilating. However, her vision merely changed. Her surroundings grew dark like a blackened night sky with dark blue highlights. Lightning could see everything differently this way; she knew who was foe and who was friend, she knew where safety lay, and who her target was. As she expected, Fleuret shone with a yellow glow and her escorts shone in an irritating red glow.

The Master Assassin huffed and began to move. Her movements were discreet and not at all suspicious, and she intended for it to remain that way.

She tailed after the escorts and their lady, making sure to keep out of their sights. None of the soldiers guarding her target could even catch a glimpse of the Assassin.  
>Lightning moved quickly, blending within the crowd and surroundings before suspicions arose among the soldiers who barred her path from her prey. But they would not be in her way for too long. All she needed to do was be patient, in the end she would corner her target; she always did.<p>

"I grow tired of these games…" Lightning groaned quietly as Fleuret merely began browsing through the markets for precious items to bring home.

The Master Assassin was growing impatient, but she could not afford to falter now, even if it was an annoyance. Lightning kept her Eagle Vision active, blocking out most things and merely concentrating on what was important. Of course she knew that she needed to watch her back as well. Who knows what could happen if she were to be spotted, or worse.  
>She did not dwell too much but as the hours seem to wear on, the Assassin felt like perhaps it was best to take to the rooftops, which she did. Lightning moved off carefully, keeping her sights on her target still, on a high perch.<p>

As the day began to end and Fleuret seem to head off towards her manor, Lightning followed, completely obscured by the shadows. She could feel her hands twitch with anticipation, as if her Hidden Blade was eager to pounce and attack. "You can wait…" Lightning whispered to her bracer and placed a hand on it as if trying to quell the desire to move before she could strategize.

In the night, it was easy to follow Fleuret to her manor. It was at her front door that she dismissed her escorts, and entered her abode. Lightning felt herself grow lighter, faster. Immediately she ran faster across the rooftops, and onto Fleuret's own home. It was here that she would finally strike.

The moon began to rise and the sky had darkened. This was perfect time for Assassins to be in their element.

Lightning stalked in the dark, making sure to blend with the shadows even more. Avoiding detection was most important in this situation. Lightning inhaled and then let out her breath slowly before she continued on. Her vision remained dark but her eyes kept following the yellow glow that radiated from her target's body. This made her prey easier to spot, and also the reason why she could finish any assignment quicker than the others. However, Lightning valued the strange gift she was born with; it would only be put to use should she need to know who she was truly after or if she felt lost.

As the prey readied herself for an evening inside her home, the shadow cloaked in a hooded robe kept close to her as if it were a part of the enemy's shadow as well.

Retrieve the key; that was her mission. But the woman was a target as well. With Fleuret's influence, who knew how far the Templars could go.  
>Noctis had the same kind of power, but the Caelum name was more influential. It was no surprise Fleuret would want to come close to Noctis. Fortunately, it seems Noctis has been able to break free from those bounds. Seeing her former prey act the way he did when she sought his knowledge had somehow…caught Lightning off guard. She had never seen him act that way. Ever.<p>

Lightning stopped, hiding herself in a dark corner as she watched her enemy tend to her nightly rituals.

Once Fleuret entered her bed chambers, the Assassin left her hiding place, opting to find a better way to enter. Just walking into the door would be suicide. Instead she headed for the open windows down the hall and jumped out.  
>She climbed until she was certain she was heading for Fleuret's room. Again her eyes seem to fog over and her vision darkened. A white light signaled to her in the shape of a window. Lightning grunted and climbed. This would be her perfect and only chance to be rid of this Templar pest.<p>

Slowly, carefully, she entered the window. The room was larger than she ever saw before. She could hear her prey in another room, fiddling with something. Swiftly, the Assassin hid herself in the wardrobe, knowing her target would need a fresh change of clothes.

As Stella Fleuret walked back into her bedroom and towards her bed, she touched the amulet key then reached under her pillow slowly and carefully. Lightning narrowed her eyes, noticing the attire of her target. The Assassin's eyes widened and within that second a blast erupted in her ears as the wardrobe was partially blown by a strong fire from Fleuret's pistol. The female Templar smirked victoriously as she placed her pistol down. "What a foolish move to come to me like this, Assassin."

To her utter horror and shock, the destroyed wardrobe's doors burst open and the Assassin took off like lightning, out of her sleeping quarters and down the hall. Furious, Fleuret grabbed her pistol and ran outside, yelling for the guards as she did so. She wanted that Assassin destroyed and it had to be now while the scum was still on the run.

"Find the Assassin!"

"Kill the Assassin!"

"There!"

"After him!"

The guards all yelled as Lightning took to the rooftops, making an escape from the dangerous zone. She leapt to the next roof with the more nimble guards following. Turning around briefly, the Master Assassin threw several knives at the persistent guards, making them choke on their own blood before falling off the roof and onto to ground below, shocking several civilians who were still awake at this very late hour of the night.  
>Lightning sprinted forward while bullets from pistols flew past her, some narrowly missing her by a hair. Several bullets did graze her cheek, and the side of her hood, but none of the guards, or their lady Fleuret was able to touch her.<p>

The Assassin turned into the corner, followed by her prey who was now becoming the predator.

"You have made a mistake, Assassin. Once I find you, I will kill you nicely and slowly!" The female Templar swore as she turned in the corner, her pistol in hand, and her rapier now in the other. "Shall I shoot you, and then gut you? Or…shall I gut you and watch you suffer before I shoot you in the head? You tell me, Assassin." She was answered by silence; the Assassin was nowhere in sight. Fleuret grit her teeth as she looked all around her.  
>Everything was quiet and still; not a sound was made but she knew the Assassin was there, waiting in the shadows. "Come out Assassin! I know you are there! Face me like the warrior your Brotherhood claims that you all are. Or are you truly just a coward?"<p>

No response was given. Stella moved on further, her training as a Templar was on high alert. She gripped her rapier tightly and her other hand was ready to the pull the trigger of her pistol. As the female Templar moved in, she was pounced on from behind. She yelled out in pain as she received a stab in the shoulder.

Lightning raised her free hand, ready to deal the final blow with her second Hidden Blade.

"Lightning!" The voice rang out clear in her ear, making her pause. She kept her hand and her first Hidden Blade deep in Fleuret's shoulder to keep the prey from escaping.  
>The Master Assassin's eyes widened from under her hood when the cloaked figure approached and removed his ragged hood. Noctis' face was revealed from underneath, his eyes were dark and hard, though it seemed more ferocious then the first time Lightning had seen it.<p>

"This one is mine, Lightning," Noctis said, moving in closer like a wolf boldly approaching a tiger and downed prey.

Lightning would usually yell at Noctis for interfering and causing her an annoyance, but this time she understood. She reached down with her free hand and tore the amulet from Fleuret's neck, clutching the desperately-needed key in her fist as she stood up to allow her secret informant to take over the prey. Noctis stepped in front of his former object of affection and glared.

Fleuret looked up at him, seeing the supposedly-dead politician with the hooded Assassin standing behind him like a vigilant guard. "So this is…what you have been doing in your afterlife, Noctis." Stella coughed out with a dark chuckle.

"I promised myself that if I ever saw you again I would cut your throat. Now I plan on keeping that promise," Noctis said as he glared down at her, his tone was now cold and almost merciless, "After what you did to my family after using me to get through to them."  
>Fleuret laughed insanely, "You are a fool. Your family did not wish to join with the Templars; they said our ways were putting the lives of people at risk, that all we wish for is control. But they do not understand. Now you…you are intelligent, you know more than they do. I am rather fond of you Noctis…that is why I spared you."<p>

Noctis grit his teeth. "I did not want to be spared, I wanted to live. I want my family back! But no…it is too late for that; nothing can bring my mother and father back. I was not with the Templars, nor was I against them. But after what _you_ did…I cannot forgive you or the Templars."  
>"And here…I thought we had so much in common…" Fleuret gurgled in disappointment, "Now you send your Assassin dog to kill me for revenge…?"<p>

"No. _I_ am the one you should fear, not the Assassin," Noctis growled darkly as he turned the female Templar onto her back and gripped her throat tightly with one hand. He pulled out a dagger from under his cloak, intending to finally silence the traitor of his heart. Before he could strike, he caught something at the corner of his eye.

Lightning held one of her braces to Noctis, silently giving him the honor to perform the assassination himself.

Noctis stared at the offered bracer, noticing its thick leather appearance that was made beautiful in its own way by the detailed silver carving of the Assassin's insignia.  
>His hands were somewhat shaky as he took the bracer from Lightning's from her hand, not because of the deed he was about to commit, but because she was giving him <em>her<em> bracer with one of her Hidden Blade to perform the deed.

The bracer seem to fit just fine on his wrist as he put it on, keeping his other hand clamped down on Fleuret's throat. He tested it and the blade rose out of its hidden sheath.

Noctis turned his eyes back onto the woman who destroyed his family, his beloved parents. With the Hidden Blade shining under the moonlight, Noctis pressed down harder on his prey as he lifted his arm. Fleuret's eyes widned, finally realizing that he was serious. She tried convincing him of her ways, of the Templar ways, but Noctis was determined to finish what he promised to finish. Without anymore hesitation or stalling, the Caelum lifted his arm higher and then struck.

Lightning watched as Noctis plunged the Assassin's Hidden Blade into the Templar's throat, silencing her forever. Noctis then retracted the blade and stood up, staring at the corpse.

"_Perfida puttana! Meritate la morte dopo aver ucciso i miei genitori_!" Noctis swore at the now dead Templar. Hastily but calmly, Lightning placed a hand on the informant's shoulder. "Enough Noctis. Respect the victim's body." The Caelum's dark eyes turned to glare at the Assassin, "Respect? I lost the very foundation that held me together because she fooled me! I lost my mother and father both on that same night! All because I was a fool!"  
>Lightning pat his shoulder reassuringly. "An Assassin always respects their victim's corpse; it is one of the many things we learn in the Brotherhood. You are not like Fleuret, do not become like her." When Noctis turned around, refusing to do so, Lightning stepped forward, knelt down, and placed a hand over the dead body's face. "<em>Reste dans la paix<em>," The Assassin said in a low voice then stood back up.

She looked at Noctis. The man was shaking, but not from guilt; Lightning knew he was feeling frustrated, anxious.

"Come. I will take you home." Lightning offered, patting Noctis' shoulder again. Without another word, the former politician followed the Assassin to where she hid Odin from sight until she needed him.  
>The stallion was at Lightning's side instantly, nuzzling his master's check and hair with his snout. Lightning smirked. "Were you worried Odin?" The horse answered with a light, "Brr…"<p>

"It is over for tonight. Come, we should bring Noctis home," The Assassin said and mounted her steed's back. Noctis looked at Odin doubtfully but the stallion decided to behave for tonight and allowed Noctis on without complaint. Once they were both on, Lightning made a clicking sound and Odin walked off towards the direction of Noctis' home.

_-XIII-_

The ride had been silent but neither of them had felt like talking anyway. Lightning had made sure that she pocketed the amulet properly but Noctis had not said a word or made any sudden movements since they had moved off.

"I suggest you rest. I won't need your services for a while," Lightning said as she escorted Noctis to his door. He said nothing, but as the Assassin turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist and looked at her in the eye. "Will you…stay with me, just for tonight?"  
>Lightning raised an eyebrow but she supposed she understood, even if only a little bit. Reluctantly, she walked into his home after reassuring Odin she would be fine and telling him to return home. However, the stallion refused to leave but Lightning did not mind.<p>

"I apologize, I just…perhaps I need somebody to talk to," Noctis said, sheepishly once they entered his room. Lightning shook her head and sat at the window sill, "It is probably for the best. I might as well make sure nobody comes looking for you, in case somebody has seen you tonight." Noctis frowned. "You don't plan on sleeping?" He asked.

Lightning glanced at him, "I do not feel tired. You may go on and rest; I will keep watch." Noctis wanted to argue, to tell her to sleep right beside him even without touching each other if she so wished. But he knew better. Still, it felt comforting to know that somebody cared enough to watch over him as he slept; it felt comforting, even when the gesture came from an Assassin.

He cleaned himself in the washroom but could not help but glance out every now and then to look at the Master Assassin who remained at the window, keeping watch for any Templars or guards who might have decided to track them down to his home.  
>Noctis noticed her eyes seem to grow slightly foggy as if she was somewhere else yet she was definitely there at the same time. She was staring intently, observing. Suddenly a question came to mind as he finished washing himself and returning to the room, dressed in only his breeches and remained bare-chested. "How are you sure if an enemy is approaching, what if they were dressed as one of the people?" He asked.<p>

Lightning turned to him, her eyes still fogged up, almost as if they were glowing. "I can just tell. You may refer to it as a sixth sense. That is all you need to know." Noctis was now curious, "What else am I allowed to know?" The Assassin sighed at the question but was in no mood to retort at the informant, "When I use my…sixth sense, I see the world in a very different way. I can see many things others cannot."

She said no more and Noctis did not pry. Instead he approached her and kissed her cheek, then the back of her head. "Thank you, Lightning. I hardly noticed before...your hair looks silver in moonlight. _Bella..._" The Assassin said nothing in response and Noctis went to bed, a smile on his face.

Lightning glanced at him once she heard his breathing settle to that of a calm beat of one sleeping. She watched him for a moment as he slept, her Eagle Vision showed Noctis as a lovely bright blue as she stared. For some reason, she could not help it. With a sigh, she blinked and when her eyes opened, they were clear once again, and her vision was now normal, and human again. Despite this, Noctis still seemed lovely in the moon's light.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too soon for him but Noctis was happy to see that Lightning was still there when he awoke.<p>

"I will need to leave," She said when she finally noticed he was awake and watching her, much to his disappointment. Lightning left her spot by the window and headed downstairs; Odin was still standing outside, waiting for her. Before she could leave, Noctis took her wrist. "I nearly forgot; I still have your bracer." He held the object up to her.  
>Lightning stared at it then gently pushed it back, "Keep it. You may need it; the world is becoming more dangerous, best to keep safe, catch your foes off guard." Before the Caelum could protest, Lightning opened the door and she was gone. The sound of fading hooves-steps were all that he could hear.<p>

Noctis smiled and embraced the bracer. Perhaps, in her own way, Lightning did care. After all, she left him with one of her Hidden Blade.

* * *

><p><strong>There! At last! Finished! So now we see a demonstration of Lightning using Eagle Vision. As far as I remember, nobody mentions the look on the main characters' face when they use Eagle Vision, so I decided to try my hand at it.<strong>

**I should also mention that Lightning is half-French, and Noctis is half-Latin except he mostly speaks in Italian so he is better understood. But both of them are pretty much multi-lingual.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**1. Puttana – Whore (Italian)**

**2. Perfida puttana – Traitorous whore (Italian)**

**3. Meritate la morte dopo aver ucciso i miei genitori! – You deserve death after killing my parents (Italian)**

**4. Reste dans la paix –Rest in peace (French; Lightning is saying a respect to the corpse of their target like all Assassins must)**

**5. Bella - Beautiful (Italian)**

**If you feel some parts are rushed or too fast, remember that Chronicles is a drabbles fanfic, but the final products would be longer and more improved. Just a reminder.**

**Anyway, like always, vote for your favorites; who will inherit Sanctuaire's place once it's over. Who will come on top next as the readers' favorites? You guys be the judge of that, and if you wish, you may also express why and you believe the arc is the best in your opinion. Stay awesome you guys, and I will see you again in the next chapter! Oh yeah, always feel free to ask questions.**

**Until then…**


	54. Chapter LIV: Sweet Eclair

**Disclaimer:**** So I wanted to give this arc more attention as well as another arc that I think had been disregarded so far. But I am sure everyone has their favorites. So we will see who comes out on top soon. And one of these days Sanctuaire will be up again since I can feel my writing mojo coming back to me. As always, enjoy!**

**Happy reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LIV: Sweet Éclair**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: (Little) Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship)**

**Notes: She was quickly becoming the apple of his eyes and the light of his life. Despite his personal vow not to remain too close to mortals, Noctis could not find it in himself to let go of the child he was raising**

**CAUTION: Part of the "Little Warrior" arc.**

* * *

><p>Noctis stared at the book in his hands, entranced by the story until he felt a little tug on his pant leg. With a smile, he put the book aside and stared down at the little ball of flesh that had crawled up to his leg.<p>

The infant grinned up at him; one of her tiny hands was clutching Noctis' pant leg as if trying to say something. The little tuft of hair on her head that Noctis had grown very fond of was growing day by day. At times, Noctis wondered what it would look like once she was old enough, but he pushed the thought away; he wanted to spend all his days with this little girl as long as he could as much as he could. Time was nothing to him and his friends; they were all Immortals. But this child he brought in from the rain was not.

Noctis shoved the saddening thoughts away and picked up the infant from the floor and onto his lap. She giggled and cooed as she slapped her tiny hands against the Immortal's knees.

Lightning was just too adorable for her own good. It still came as a mystery to Noctis as to why anyone would want to abandon such a sweet child.  
>The baby yawned and crawled up to and cuddled against her guardian's chest, her hands opening and closing against the fabric of his shirt. The sight made Noctis' heart ache with joy and longing. It reminded him so much of his family; his mother when she tucked him in bed, and his father when he read a bedtime story.<p>

Gently, Noctis touched the little nose of the infant and she stirred in her sleep but her hands were waving around, trying to catch the source of the touch. She was fast becoming a permanent part of his life, even though he knew it was impossible. Still, he felt the drive to cherish every single moment he had with this child.

Just the simple action of saving her that night suddenly made Noctis feel as if he had done more than take a child in. One reason was because he did not usually do so; he kept his distance from any potential relationship, romantic or otherwise. He preferred watching; it was all he could do after all. If he had found a child, he would leave them in the hands of caring people. So what made Lightning so special? Why did he take her in himself rather than leave her to someone who could care for her for the rest of their lives?

Something about her was special; this sweet little child. She had a sort of strength that drew Noctis in, and something in her eyes was just so… It was indescribable.

Noctis played with the child's growing tufts of hair, making her giggle like she always did whenever he played with her hair. It was rather endearing, and the Immortal had never seen anyone take a liking to such a simple action so much before. The child indeed reminded him of an éclair; they were sweet, soft, and after they had just been removed from the oven, warm.

It was also a name his friends gave her; it also meant 'lightning'. Noctis always thought the actual meaning of the name suited the child more. She was brave for such a tiny being, yet she had a sort of courage and strong heart that the Immortal was sure she would carry out in her life. And he would make sure of that; he would raise her right, keep her under his wing until she grew into the great person he felt she could and would become. She deserved that much.

Noctis smirked to himself; he would prove whoever abandoned the child wrong. They would see one day that they were wrong to just throw her away like trash.

The child in his arms stirred again and then opened her eyes again to look up at her guardian. She grinned and reached up, wanting to touch her savior's hair like he always did with hers. To the infant's eyes, Noctis' hair looked so soft, amazing and fascinating. The tiny hands eagerly waved around, trying to convey her message.  
>Noctis chuckled and picked her up higher until she was able to run her little fingers in his hair. The feeling was comforting and gentle, and warm to Noctis. It made him feel important, special. The child was giggling and enjoying herself, the Immortal dare not stop her from learning more of her new discoveries.<p>

Lightning suddenly decided to flatten her palms against the top of Noctis' while she laid her face against his hair. The action surprised the Immortal but it always continued to make his heart beat fast and feel warm. He felt loved in more ways than one, and it was all because of this one little child.

"It should be illegal to be so damn cute…" He joked, and the child yawned in response, intending to use her guardian's hair as her pillow. It seems like she would not be going anywhere for a while, nor would she want to.

Still, Noctis found it hard to resist her. It was like one could not help but spoil her, but he was sure she was of humble heart. Only time would tell. For now he wished to spend it all with the child as much as he can for as long as he can.  
>This child was something, someone special and important to him, and as much as he knew he had to let go before it became too strong, he could not find it in himself to ever leave the child's side. She was like a shining light in his life that flashed and disappeared but came back no matter what.<p>

"All right kiddo, beddy-bye time," Noctis said, standing up and carrying the child to the bedroom he stayed in; he knew the child would refuse to let go of him whenever she slept.

The more she aged, the more she grew on him in so many ways. Noctis could not even find it in him to part with her even for a while, and he no longer cared about the many different expressions he got whenever he walked around with a child in his arms. He knew he was treating her write, and Lightning loved him for it. Not because she was just an innocent infant, but because she knew in a way that the one holding her would care for her. And Noctis swore he would; Lightning's parents failed to do so, so he would do it himself.

Lightning's grin widened when she felt Noctis settle her on his bed. He followed and laid down beside the infant, staring at her lovely, angelic sleeping face.

"You are _definitely_ too cute for your own good, Lightning. Too cute. But that is between you and I got it?" The Immortal joked to the sleeping child. The baby's response was to unconsciously reach out and touch her guardian's face. Her hand was so soft, gentle… It was as if he was being touched by an angel, but just by looking at the child's face, he was beginning to believe she truly was one; a real live flesh-and-blood angel.

Lightning was a sweetheart, but she was also a little picky about who was handling her. Noctis smirked when he recalled how Lightning reacted when the others tried handling her themselves. The child had thrown a tantrum that even Vanille needed to hand her back to Noctis in the end. Little Éclair loved her savior more, but that was understandable. Still, she did not put up a fight with the girls as much as she did with the guys.

Whenever either of the guys, especially Prompto, would try to handle her, the child would cry her lungs out as if she were being attacked by a monstrous creature.

The Immortal laughed as he recalled those memories that took place not too long ago. Despite her little quirks and mischief, the child was becoming the apple of everyone's eyes as well. None of the other Immortals were able to resist Lightning either, even Ignis could not help but try his hand at playing with the infant.  
>Lightning did enjoy all the attention of all the Immortals but she loved being spoiled by Noctis and he loved giving her all she needed. Just being in each other's presence seemed to be enough for both of them whether they liked it or not.<p>

Noctis sighed to himself as he embraced Lightning to himself gently. He loved how soft she felt and there was no way he would ever change that, not even his own immortality.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was short but I intended it to be short and sweet. I figured we could all use a nice simple and relaxing chapter before he headed off to do something with more spice and action and some of this and that.<strong>

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and that it calmed you down even a little bit. And as always vote for your favorites, I am always keeping my eye out on who is getting the most votes so we will see how that goes. Also feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to answer them if they don't require me having to spoil some surprises. Stay awesome you guys!**

**Until then…**


	55. Chapter LV: Scripted Mess

**Disclaimer:**** I think this arc is **_**very much**_** disregarded; nobody even seems to mention it at all. So I decided to let it have the spotlight again and see if that can change. So enjoy reading this one and see if you might find it interesting enough.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LV: Scripted Mess**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis (rivalry)**

**Notes: It was no fun being forced into a school play. But that was what they had in common, right?**

**CAUTION: Part of the "Switch in Roles" arc.**

* * *

><p>It was bad enough he had to play as a <em>princess<em> in the next school play, but to add to that he had to perform with Lightning Farron.

Though he admitted it might be somewhat arrogant and rude, he knew nothing about her nor did he care; what he only knew was somehow Farron was fairly good student and she was the school's athlete. Usually he saw jocks—both male and female alike—and the disgusting pieces of works that call themselves cheerleaders brainless and airheaded. Yet surprisingly, Farron was both brawn and brain. In fact she was so serious and grumpy all the time that it was clear she was not the time to cheat on a test; even Noctis knew that much.

Still, he could not stand the fact that he would have to be around Farron for the play. Nobody could get along with her and she had a temper to match.

Strangely, her temper and solitary nature seemed to be what was _drawing _people _to_ her. No matter what she did or how annoyed or unreasonable she acted, the other students kept on drooling all over her, both male and female populations.  
>It made no sense; what made this hothead of an athlete so special that people would literally bow before her when she was not looking? Noctis so nothing special about Lightning Farron, in fact there was <em>nothing<em> special about her.

"This is stupid…" He mumbled as he read the script. He hated being forced to do what he did not want to do, especially if it was not a part of his academics or his exams.

Noctis glared at Lightning who was sitting across the table. She had agreed to meet at his place for the script-reading and he could see by the look in her eyes that she did not want to be here, which was fine by him since he did not want her there either. But he could also tell she disliked being a part of the play as much as he did. At least they had _something_ in common, even if that was the only thing. "Well?" He asked, rather impatiently.

Lightning sighed and dumped the script on the table and crossed her arms. "Not bad if you're into cheesy classics with corny lines," She commented, eyeing the script with an irritation that could rival Noctis' own. "Something we agree on then," Noctis said in agreement, dumping his own script on the table as well.

The pair glared at the damned objects like they were a plague. Perhaps that was what they were; plagues disguised as a poor excuse of a school play.

"Damn that Nabaat! Who made her a drama teacher? Better yet; who made her a teacher at all?" Noctis cursed, placing his arm over his eyes. Lightning stared at him silently and then back at the monstrosity that call themselves scripts. "That I can agree on," Lightning admitted with a sigh. She disliked Nabaat because of the way the woman kept moving around the classroom like a predator stalking prey. It never failed creep the hell out of her students.

Noctis always came late to drama class for the simple reason that he found his academics more important than drama, and it also helped keep him away from the creep of a teacher. However, this time it seemed Nabaat was getting even, on both him and Farron.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a stiff ass who was only stayed in the corner," Noctis accused, glaring at Lightning. She returned the expression, "You're the one who always comes to class late. At least I have the decency to be punctual, even though drama class makes me want to fall asleep within the first minute."  
>The dark-haired boy snorted, "You trying to set a record or something? Never thought some athlete would care so much about classes." Lightning was sure she should feel offended but she ignored his words. What did he know anyway?<p>

"Look, the sooner we memorize these…cheesy lines, the sooner we can finally get practice right and be done with this whole ordeal," Lightning reasoned, trying to fight back a migraine that was coming on.

Noctis huffed and then stood up from the table. "Fine. How about a drink first? I have water and orange juice," He said; he was never one for alcohol much. He only had some during rare occasions. Lightning glanced at him before giving her answer, "Orange juice."  
>The number one student nodded and poured them both a glass, slightly surprised that someone like Lightning did not complain about there being no beer in the fridge. He shook the thought aside for now and returned to his seat, sliding a glass of orange juice towards the guest.<p>

Lightning tired to relax as she took a sip; she was not looking forward to taking part in a play. And what made matters worse was she was to be cast as Prince Charming while Caelum would be cast as her lovely damsel-in-distress princess. Whoever thought of such an idea was sick in the head, and that was exactly was Jihl Nabaat was: sick in the head.

"Do me a favor and tell me exactly what they plan on doing to me for this play…" Noctis said with a dreading groan.

Lightning paused for a moment; she had overheard the other students who were in charge of the play; apparently since Nabaat decided to cast prince charming and the princess with people who are the opposite gender, Noctis was to wear not only a dress, but a wig as well. Of course there was also the issue with making it look believable. That meant he would needed "breast padding" as well.  
>The athlete choked on a snicker and tried not to smirk. "Something about a wig, a dress, and padding," She answered him at last.<p>

As expected, Noctis' face was one of utter horror. He could bear with the fact that he needed to wear a wig, and a dress. But _padding_? The look on Farron's face told him that she was _not _joking at all

"You should see your face Caelum. Hilarious, if I was the laughing type," Lightning said bluntly. Noctis glared at her warningly but he knew she was right. After all, he had no choice; either participate in the play or he fails in his grades. Who in the hell gave Nabaat that authority?  
>Lightning crossed her arms, aware of what he was thinking. "If it makes you feel any better, Caelum…I have to do this or I won't be allowed to take part in the school's Olympics." Noctis stared at her, surprised. Even Farron had to do this or not do her thing at all?<p>

"All right Farron, listen…" Noctis began with a tired sigh, "You don't like me, and I don't like you. But we both know we're stuck with this…thing. It's do or die, right?"  
>Unsure of what he was trying to get at, she nodded. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "So? What do you say…we learn to cooperate? At least until we're done here with this mess Ms. Nabaat placed us in." The offer sounded fair. Lightning shrugged. "Sure…why not."<p>

Satisfied, Noctis looked at the scripts again. As much as he did not want to, this is the only way he could get out of this mess.

If Serah saw the situation her big sister was in, she would laugh. Lightning grimaced as she imagined Serah's laughing face. There was no way that she was going to allow her younger sister to enjoy this moment, even though she loved her more than anything. Even Lightning had a limit when it came to Serah. Though—although she loved that little sibling of hers—she could not possibly stand up against Serah's puppy-dog eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Noctis questioned, seeing the distant look in Lightning's eyes.

"None of your concern," Lightning said, not really in the mood to share her thoughts with someone she hardly knows much about despite being in the same class.

Noctis shrugged and chugged down his orange juice. "I need to get some studying done." He announced and stood up before heading to the couch in the living room where he left his text books. Lightning rolled her eyes at him and stared at her script in defeat. With nothing better to do, she picked it up and tried to memorize her lines. It was better than sitting around and being bored she supposed.

The school's athlete glared at the cheesy words written in front of her but forced herself to bear it; the sooner she gets these lines down, the faster all this can be over. Though she could not say the same for Caelum.

Noctis was too busy studying and burying his nose in his text books, books he already memorized by heart. He was already perfect in every class—ones that actually have to do with studying anyway—why force more into his head when he had enough?  
>Lightning shook her head and ignored him but she could not help but glance at him once in a while. She knew what it felt like to have the desire to study her brains out just for a good grade, but Caelum seemed to be taking it too far; even the best students needed a break.<p>

With a defeated sigh she stood up and sat on the couch, beside Noctis, surprising him. She placed his script on his lap. "We should try these lines more. It's best we get used to them or we throw up on the stage during rehersals," The athlete said.

Noctis glared at her then noticed a slight look in her eyes that seemed to touch him; did she by any chance care about his wellbeing? He loved studying, but he never had anyone try and stop him for a while and give his mind a rest. As much as he distrusted Farron, she seemed sincere enough when she spoke about practicing. Perhaps he did need a break. "Fine. Which scene do you wanna practice first?"

Lightning smirked lightly then cleared her throat, "The cheesy parts first. If I don't get used to them already, I will barf on Nabaat's high heels." Noctis was mentally surprised when he found himself laughing at Lightning's dry humor. "Fine then. That's understandable. We don't have to touch right?" "If you did, then I would have to kill you," Lightning said bluntly, still staring at her script, trying not to make a face.

Perhaps this little temporary partnership would not be so bad after all, Noctis thought to himself as he and Lightning tried their best to keep a straight face while reading their lines out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to have to leave you guys with this for a while.<strong>

**I am going to have a major surgery done on me tomorrow morning so I won't be around for a while, unless by some miracle they let me have my laptop. Anyway, I was told that after the surgery I would have to stay in the hospital for three days before they discharge me. So anyway, you guys just keep voting your favorite stories and I got more arc ideas coming up. Enjoy as always and stay awesome!**

**Until then…**


	56. Chapter LVI: Phantom

**Disclaimer:**** I am back! Surgery was a success! So, here I am with a new arc. Hope you guys will welcome this one with open arms as part of the family like the rest of the other arcs.**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LVI: Phantom**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Tragedy, Friendship**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Tifa**

**Pair: Lightis (Friendship)**

**Notes: The darkness and solitude was a part of who she was, just like the mask she wore on her face.**

* * *

><p>This was probably the millionth he had come to this abandoned opera house. The place was rundown, yes, but he knew it was also the only residence to the phantom.<p>

As always, Tifa accompanied him. The black cat kept at his heels, sometimes urging him to move faster. Although Noctis wished his little black cat would calm down, he knew she would be anxious about Lightning. She _did_ run off before anyone could react.

Again Tifa meowed and tried to pull Noctis to walk faster. With a sigh, he picked up the feline and held her to his chest. "You know there is no reason to get all crazy right? Lightning would just be where she always goes." He said. Tifa meowed and bat at her owner's face.

Noctis huffed and kept walking. The opera house soon came into view. He sighed to himself and hoped that Lightning did return here as he guessed. He entered the opera house, still clutching Tifa to him despite the cat's squirming.

Tifa kept meowing, eager to find Lightning. She knew the phantom was in pain at the moment and right now she wanted to make her feel better again. Lightning was full of regret; Tifa knew that much and she heard as much with her own ears.  
>Noctis was moving too slow for the cat's liking but she had to calm herself down. Noctis did not understand yet but she knew he will if the phantom ever decided to open up and tell him the truth even if only a bit.<p>

Finally Noctis reached the top of the opera house. It was dark as always, and the only light available was from the broken ceiling. The moon shone from the holes, creating the lonely yet ethereal setting of the phantom's den.

Tifa jumped out of her human's arms and trotted to a corner, remaining there until she knows she is needed.

Noctis let her be and looked around. No sign of Lightning but he knew better by now. "I know you're there Lightning. Please come out so we can talk."  
>He had no response but he heard a faint breeze pass him by. He shivered slightly, wondering where the phantom was hiding herself. He knew she was in the shadows but they needed to talk. He needed to know why she was acting the way she did.<p>

Soon Noctis could see a large shadow in the corner of the room. It moved slowly until he could see the white Phantom of the Opera mask clearly.

"You ran off without warning," He said, "Care to tell me why?" Lightning was silent for a long moment before she stepped forward then stopped.  
>Noctis could see her eyes behind the mask and they looked foggy. They shone with pain and regret, even more than ever. Noctis moved closer. "What happened? Tell me."<p>

Lightning turned around, facing the broken down wall of her opera house room. Instead of retreating, she stared at the evening scene. She was not going to speak, that much Noctis knew. He sighed in frustration and turned around, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, Noctis felt the phantom press her forehead to his back. He felt the softness, an indication that she had taken off her mask. He wanted to see her face at last. But he felt her shake... The Phantom who slept through time, and had the power to create illusions was shaking, trembling even. He wanted to say something to this mysterious friend of his, but the words would not come out. He could feel her press harder into his back.

"I have always been alone. That was fine by me; I did not need anyone." Lightning said in a low voice, but it did not sound like her usual confident self, "I sometimes wish I could have stayed sleeping. I wanted to rest... Five hundred to one thousand years, and I still feel so...tired." The confession made Noctis' eyes widen.

"There is nothing left for me out there. Serah...she always told me how there is _always_ something no matter how dark or barren. I can believe that. But I cannot believe any of it is for me..." Lightning sighed, gritting her teeth, "I try to reach out and it just... flies away from my grasp. I try to be gentle but it still leaves me. I could not bear the many times I have failed and I could not bear the knowledge that mine is a face that could never be welcomed with open arms. So I wore the mask."

Noctis suddenly felt something wet on his back and he realized she was crying. He felt his own eyes water; Lightning was strong, powerful... Knowing that she was shedding tears made him realize just how human she was. He knew now... She was lonely; she felt alone in the world with just one-to-zero purpose in life. Suddenly he felt the urge to hold her but he knew she would just grab her mask and hide in the darkness of her black cape, along with the night sky.

"I want nothing more than to see _his_ face again, and to tell him that I am sorry, to let him know that he was my brother. I would have protected him and his parents from a thousand cold wars, and Serah as well." Lightning confessed, her tears flowing. She covered her face with a hand and turned away.  
>Noctis turned as well, only to be greeted by the sight of Lightning's back, her hand covering her face in shame. He could see her shoulders tremble and hear the quiet sobs along with a tiny shine from a tear that fell from her face.<p>

Tifa sat in the corner, her ears falling to the side of her head. The black cat approached the phantom and rubbed up against her leg comfortingly.

Suddenly, Lightning ran to the edge of the tower. She stared up at the dark sky and Noctis watched her. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed before droplets fell onto the world as if the skies were crying along with the phantom.  
>"Forgive me Lucis! Forgive me, my brother! I should have been stronger... I should have been with you! I want to see you again; I want to let you know!" Lightning called out to the heavens, wishing that somehow, her treasured friend whom she called brother would hear her, and perhaps forgive her.<p>

Noctis felt tears flow; he felt helpless. He knew he had experienced pain and loss and some point, but Lightning had to live with hers while she slept and while she lived again. He wanted to reach out, tell her it was all right and that Prince Lucis was watching her and he had forgiven her. He looked at the Phantom Mask on the old ragged bed Lightning used in this opera house. It looked cold, bitter, and alone. Just like the phantom who wore it.

Now was not the time to try and look at the phantom's face. She was too vulnerable, alone in her own sorrows.

He misunderstood her many times, especially concerning the prince he resembled a lot. However Lightning never once took him for her dead friend and brother figure. He knew how close Lightning and the prince had been; they were like blood-siblings with her watching over him no matter what. She blamed herself for his passing. For the passing of the entire royal family.

What she wished for was simple but impossible: forgiveness from the family that welcomed her, and forgiveness from her own sister.

Lightning reached for her mask, putting it back on and hiding her face once again. She could never show her face, and she could never look at her own features again; not after the many times she failed those she cherished the most.  
>Noctis' face brought her pain at first when they met for the first time; he looked too much like Lucis but she knew he was not the prince and was not connected to him in any way. He just looked like the prince, and that was all.<p>

She felt Noctis touch her shoulder and her mask-clad face stared right at him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, surprising the phantom.

Tifa moved closer and rubbed herself against their legs, lending her comfort in her own way. She did not speak, knowing that now was not the time for her to intervene. Now it was between Lightning and her human. She was going to respect that above all else on this night.

Lightning felt a few more tears spill down her mask's cheeks. She failed those she cherished most in the past, and she prayed that she would have the strength to protect the ones she cherished _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Say hello to the Phantom arc!<strong>

**So I have been in the hospital for three days and I have been home after that. I spent time recovering from my stitches. Lucky for me the doctors said I heal faster than most patience they had encountered.**

**Okay first let me explain a few things about this arc:**

**Lightning is wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask, but not like the one from the movie. It is the full mask that was seen in the posters; you may have also seen it with a rose sometimes.**

**Lightning is referred to as a phantom because she uses illusions and magician-like attacks rather than the usual kind. She still has her usual kind of skills except she placed all her power and skills into one. She can summon her sword from her cape and use roses as weapons. More will be revealed about that later.**

**Lucis Regis Nocturne is a prince whom Lightning protected as a bodyguard. They became close friends to the point that they were practically siblings and even referring to each other as brother and sister. Lucis died during an incident known as the "Tenebrae Betrayal" and Lightning blames herself for not defending him or his parents. Now she is hunted by both Tenebrae and the Nocturne family's guards who remain loyal to their masters even after the whole royal family's death.**

**Serah died from an unknown illness that she and Lightning's mother suffered. This is the second loss and failure Lightning experienced.**

**The deaths of Prince Lucis and Serah were the reasons Lightning started wearing a mask. She **_**never**_** takes off her mask after she started wearing it because she came to hate herself for her failures so she could not stand to look at even her own face. **

**So basically Noctis did not see Lightning's face at all.**

**Lightning had been put to sleep by the gods out of pity for hundreds of years until she awoke in the modern world.**

**Noctis does **_**not**_** in anyway, relate to the prince. He is **_**not**_** a reincarnation nor is he some kind of long lost relative. He is just a normal guy who stumbled upon real fantasies and who looks like the prince. His cat Tifa is his constant companion and was the first to befriend Lightning. Tifa desires to protect her owner and Lightning so she begins to develop stronger traits such as becoming smarter, speaking in human tongue, and so on.**

**Lightning also wears an outfit similar to the Phantom of the Opera's until she decides to change it. But that would be for another time.**

**Hope you guys liked this new arc. It had been hanging around until I got around to uploading it. As always tell me your favorites and vote for the arc you think should be next after Sanctuaire. Oh and don't worry Sanctuaire **_**is**_** still being written.**

**Until then…**


	57. Chapter LVII: From the Rain

**Disclaimer:**** Phoenix here! So this is something I wrote on a whim one night and I could not stop myself. I kept this chapter around and never did anything with it because I felt it was one of my more decent if not best simple works. Good friends of mine convinced me that it would look good here in Chronicles so here it is!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

**CHRONICLES **

**Chapter LVII: From the Rain**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pair: Lightis**

**Notes: She always felt like her past was a dark cloud raining on her every step of the way. But on this rainy night, his arms was all the comfort she needed at that moment.**

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall even after they settled indoors. Noctis resisted the urge to attempt a conversation or a joke, but seeing the look on Lightning's face, he thought better of it. He sat down on the edge of the bed provided in the room and sighed tiredly while he pulled off the single glove he wore on his left hand.<br>Lightning toweled her hair dry while her eyes just strayed to the window, watching the droplets patter against the glass. The weather had suddenly taken a turn, but it did not bother her; she had grown used to the rain and any gloomy weather.

Before she even realized it, Noctis pulled her onto his lap, holding her in a sort of embrace. It was slightly awkward, but comfortable for both of them. Lightning knew she should pull away, move off him but she felt oddly calm this time. Usually she would berate him or perhaps lightly beat sense into him. But not this time.  
>As they sat there, still in their rain-soaked clothes, Noctis was the first to break the silence. "You've been acting distant lately, more than usual." Lightning glanced at him over her shoulder then looked at the floor. She had a lot on her mind recently but she never had the heart to tell him, or anyone. It made guilt her on the inside; didn't she learn that keeping everything inside would just drag her down like before? Or was it, perhaps, just a bad habit she could never give up?<p>

Noctis did not try to pry an answer out of her and instead wrapped his arms around her slowly. "We should get out of these wet clothes." He whispered into her ear. He was unsure why he spoke in such a way; perhaps it was the spell of the moment, how tranquil they both felt that neither of them wanted to destroy the moment.

He did not wait for her approval and slowly stripped the white cardigan off her body. Once he had it off her did she react; Lightning cast glare at him over her shoulder but he just continued to gaze into her electric blue eyes, the same eyes that seemed to spark so much emotion in him.  
>"Don't do that." She said finally but Noctis shook his head. "You'll get sick. You need to dry these off," He reasoned and continued to slow slide her clothes off her body until only her brown pants and undergarments remained.<p>

She shivered, but not from the cold. Noctis' fingers stroked the skin of her stomach, his hands, even his left one, unhindered by the protective shell of his glove.

Lightning's mind wandered far off into the last time she had experienced such a downpour. It was when she was young, when she and Serah lost the last living parent they had. At the same time, her mind took in the feeling of Noctis' hands caressing her abdomen and hips. Two different emotions and sensations ran through her head, but it did not seem to stop the prince from wandering farther. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and Lightning shivered again, stopping her reminisce for a moment to tilt her head slightly, perhaps to give him more access to her or perhaps to simply savor the sensation…

He accepted the invitation and moved his lips to her neck, allowing his lips to dance upon her warm neck. Noctis could swear he tasted strawberries as he licked the skin. The scent of roses surrounded him, embracing his very being.  
>Lightning tensed when his hands dared to wander farther, lower. "Don't…" She murmured, gripping his wrist but it did nothing to stop his advances. Not that she wanted to truly stop him at any rate. "I'm sorry Lightning…" He whispered gently, "I won't stop, not this time." Again his lips moved higher, to her ear where he bit down slightly before moving back down to her shoulder.<p>

Lightning squirmed on his lap but made no move to escape his gentle grasp.

His hands moved around her stomach, slowly tracing patterns on her flesh before he allowed one hand to wander back to her lower body. He stroked her thigh then unbuckled her belt, pulling it off her pants and dropping it aside on the floor.  
>Lightning could barely concentrate on anything other than his hands, his fingers stroking and tracing her wherever they could. At the same time her mind was slightly clouded with doubt, with thoughts of the past, of her life before everything leading up to this moment. She saw herself as a child once more, standing there watching her sister weep for their dearly departed parents.<p>

She remembered the rain pouring down on her when she had left home to walk off the pain and sorrow she had felt just standing in that house. She had not meant to leave Serah alone to cry without a shoulder, but the pain had been too much for her and she wanted an escape.

Lightning remembered nothing but rain, and darkness. She remembered how cold she felt but it did not affect her. She had been young, weak, and alone. She had not cared about the rain or that she might catch a fever the next day. Even the loud booming of thunder and spark of lightning did not scare her into submission. In fact, they inspired her, helped her see things in the way an adult would. It was from that moment on that Claire Farron had stepped into the shadows in order for someone else to take her place in the world.

Lightning's mind returned to the present, only to feel Noctis' bare chest against her back. While she had been dazed in her recalling of the past, he had taken off her undergarments and unzipped her pants, pulling it down slowly until his hand could caress the warmth that lay underneath. She moaned and he tightened his hold on her, making her feel safe and secure in his arms and with his warmth engulfing her very being.

Noctis nuzzled her between her shoulder blades. "It's okay to cry. I'm here for you," He promised her as he continued to pleasure her senses. Had her expressions given her away? Had he guessed what she had been thinking of? It did not matter, not when his lips were running up and down her back, moving over to her neck and arm. He was gentle yet bold, hot yet calming. And he more certainly felt the same about her in that very moment.  
>Lightning again thought of what she considered her last moments as a child; when she had returned home, Serah could feel, could see that she was different. That she was no longer Claire Farron but someone else, someone stronger, determined, powerful…<p>

She had become someone else, someone who would be able to protect herself and Serah, someone would not cry or show weakness. Lightning. That was the name; Lightning Farron.

Noctis rested his head on her shoulder as he stripped himself and Lightning of their last bit of clothing, finally free of any constraints between them. She could feel his desire, proudly expressing his want and need for her at that moment. She moaned his name and in that moment, they were one. She shifted slightly on his lap as he gently thrust into her, letting his talented hands roam freely. He wanted her to experience the utmost joys and pleasures with him.

No. It was more than that; it was more than lust or desire. Between them it was something worth more than any sort of power they could obtain in life; it was more than something that would last for a night. Both said nothing except for the sound of gasping and moaning of each other's names, but the answers were clear and right before their eyes.

It was like every question they had raised in their lifetime had been answered; they could see beyond life and death, beyond forever and perhaps farther. In that instant they thought of nothing else but each other. Even Lightning's restless mind had stopped wandering and focused solely on the man whose arms she was in. Nothing mattered, her fears, her doubts, her past… None of that mattered except for Noctis.  
>Sensing her change in mood, he began to move faster, taking it deeper into her heat and cherishing every second they sat there, melded into one being. Not man, not woman, not Noctis, and not Lightning. He took her chin between two fingers and tilted her head slightly to face him. "Lightning…" Her name just came out naturally to him; it felt more than right to both of them. She could only arch her back and say his name in a heated whisper. How he wished this moment between them would last, how he wished the rain would stay longer so that they may stay this way.<p>

"I love you. I love your flaws, your perfections, your voice…" He confessed, unable to hold back the extreme emotions he had kept within for a long while. As the intensity of their desires increased, the blue shade of his eyes melted into a seductive crimson. Neither of them seemed to notice, however.

She panted as he continued his loving onslaught upon her heat; his confession, though it seemed sudden, did not surprise her entirely. In fact she would be lying if she had said she did not feel the same. It had caught her off guard, these emotions. At first they seemed like a heavy weight upon her already burdened mind, but now as he made love to her and she made love to him, she did not know why she worried herself too much.  
>"Say my name…" He purred as he kissed her lips. His hands held her hips as he went even faster, harder but he retained the gentleness warmth she inspired in him. "Say my name…" She did and he moaned out her name in return.<p>

Their voices mingled, and their cries of delight and pleasure resounded in the room. Even the thunder outside could disrupt this dance, even the loudest explosion of the thunder's voice did not make them flinch. They were deaf to the sound; only their voices, their touches could be heard and felt. The cold dispersed and only heat could reach them.

Lightning felt that she had broken past her limit, and so did he. His hold on her tightened again as he felt the surge of release. She followed after him, taking the time to savor this moment, to savor how the night seemed to make him glow like an Adonis of darkness, how the sweat on his body glowed like diamonds upon a god's skin.  
>Noctis pressed his lips to hers and brushed back her trademark bangs from her eyes only for them to return to their rightful place once more. He smiled against her lips before admiring her powerful yet feminine figure. Lightning turned to face him, still on his lap and still connected to him, and gently pushed him down onto the mattress, never breaking their contact.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning opened her eyes slightly, feeling warmth stream in through the window. "The rain stopped?" She murmured to herself tiredly before her eyes closed once again.<br>Noctis smiled at the sound of his love's voice; ever so beautiful and deep, hardly appreciated yet both loved and feared. He opened his own eyes, which had long since faded back to their original blue shade, to gaze upon the goddess he had spent the rainy evening with.

He reached a hand up to caress her cheek. "Lightning…" He whispered her name lovingly, hoping to draw out a sort of reaction. He blushed when she nuzzled closer to him, and held him closer. "You're warm…" She said in a low voice, a gentle smile grew on her lips but her eyes remained closed. Noctis chuckled and stroked her hair, tangling his fingers in her soft rose-colored locks. "You look like such a spoiled little girl," He joked as he gazed upon this rare side of Lightning Farron. She was even more beautiful than ever, if that were possible. The smile she had made him feel warmth inside of his heart. He brought her even closer until hardly any space was left between them.

"I love you," He said against her hair. A few minutes of silence passed before he heard that voice of hers respond, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to apologize for lack of updates but college is KILLING me. I now have night classes to attend and it drains me even when I want to write. Aside from that I really don't want to say anything else otherwise I might ruin the mood of this chapter. So for now, enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter of whatever I write.<strong>

**Until then…**


	58. Chapter LVIII: Beast

**Disclaimer:**** Phoenix here! I'm back with another chapter which is again a new arc. So now I hope you guys are doing good. As usual, college is the culprit and the reason for my long absence and lack of energy and motivation to write. Ah, well let's get on with the reading!**

**NOTICE:**** These drabbles contain Lightis and some other couples depending on the story, and are in no particular order, nor do they tell a specific tale of just one story. Some of the drabbles might have a second part in later chapters, and if readers become fond of a certain drabble story, that drabble might have the chance to become a new full story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHRONICLES <strong>

**Chapter LVIII: Beast**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Action**

**Characters: Lightning, Some communications with Hope**

**Pair: None at the moment**

**Notes: She was the best at what she does and nobody can say otherwise. She had the best and worst of both world, but the rules did not apply to her.**

* * *

><p>She was beginning to feel like she was not getting paid enough for this.<p>

Indeed, she was good at what she does and she damn well enjoyed it! In fact, she could never picture herself doing anything else! However, there were times when even her beloved job could be so…trying. She glanced down at the handcuffs around her wrists and at the cuffs and chains around her ankles; she was the picture of a terrible and dangerous criminal who had finally been chained and brought to justice. It was the perfect image, and one she needed to project in this hellhole.  
>Contrary to the default thought, she did not think the prison itself was a hellhole. In fact she had been referring to the inmates; the very kind of human beings who committed such atrocities that they should be locked away like the beasts they were.<p>

The prison was a good one and she felt she should give them credit for their hard work and effort. And she knew the guards escorting her knew that she felt that way, which is why they were escorting her in the first place.

Lightning could feel the eyes of the many inmates land on her as she was being escorted to her cell. Some let out whistles and catcalls while some tried to reach out for a grope; the bars of their cell would not let them go too far. And even if they managed, she would be sure that their arm would be lying down on the floor in front of their cell.  
>Finally, she and the guards reached their destination. Lightning stepped into her cell and the guards uncuffed her wrists and ankles. She nodded at them knowingly and they returned the gesture subtly before acting their part and shutting her in.<p>

She had to admit, the bed was at least comfortable—at least to her standards since she had slept on more uncomfortable things before.  
>Lightning sat on her bunk, slightly slouched over with her arms resting on her legs and her head lowered. She glanced outside at the other cells, and listened in on the inmates in the other cramped cells.<p>

"I thought only men like us were allowed in here…" Someone chuckled darkly.

"I heard rumors they were bringing in someone so bad they had to up 'em here. Didn't think it would be a great set of legs…"

"Shit… How long has it been since I got a hard-on?"

"Ugh! Shut up already! So this new bitch gets sent here because she's worse than us? What is this world coming to?"

Lightning smirked; these idiots had no idea. Then again, no one knew, except for her personal eye in the sky. Speaking of which… "Hope, can you hear me?" She said in a low voice that no one else could hear. She carefully touched the device in her ear and the clear response rang out, _"I hear you, Miss Lightning. So you managed to get into the prison okay. Now first we wait…"_

"Worst part of any job," Lightning huffed, still not changing position. Hope sighed lightly through the communicator, _"This job is important Miss Lightning, and you know that. Once this is over then the prison would at least be free from the Brotherhood."_  
>Lightning held back a dark, humorless chuckle. "<em>Brotherhood<em> is what they call themselves to feel big; it's nothing more than a romantic fantasy they conjured up in their mind and created in reality to make them feel as if they were out in the world creating terror rather than causing bloody food fights in the lunch hall."

Hope was silent for a moment. "_… I understand what you mean, Miss Lightning. But either way, the client did request that the leaders be dealt with. Without him, the other members will surely lose face."_

"You don't believe that, do you Hope?"

_"Well…"_

"You and I both know that someone just as stupid and arrogant will take his place and it won't ever stop."

_"Yes, true. But—"_

"The only way to actually get them in control is to chip them down slowly, and painfully, where it hurts."

_"You're not suggesting you wipe out the entire band of heretics…?"_

"No, Hope. Maybe a couple of them along with the primary target; after all, didn't the client say to use whatever method necessary? He did not say to leave every single one of the members alive while I get rid of their so-called leader."

Hope said nothing again for a few moments before he relented with her reasoning. _"What do you plan to do then?"_ Lightning smirked in satisfaction. "What else? Be a prisoner. I know I am bound to catch sight of my target soon; he will stink of human arrogance and testosterone." _"Understood. I will check in again soon,"_ Hope said and the line went dead.  
>Lightning finally moved and decided to lie down. She stared at the dull ceiling. This job would be scary even for a human professional, but that was not her. No, 'human' was not entirely what one would call her, nor was it something she could deny being.<p>

Hybrid.

That was the perfect word to describe her. Yes, a hybrid of two things that should have never been placed together, and yet it did happen with her; she is the very product of such a union.  
>Lightning crossed her arms and sighed. Yes, she was in prison for the sake of a job; the target was someone who had founded a gang behind bars, causing mayhem within their cage. However, the target was not the only one that Lightning was after; she wanted payback, and blood was the only currency she wanted for it.<p>

There were ones that got away, but they had never been pinned as targets by any clients. What pissed Lightning off was the fact that they got away for a couple of _years_.

These pests taunted her, hooted and hollered as if they were superior while authorities did not and could not do anything. They followed their laws, Lightning understood that, but she did not follow it like they did. Anyone who pisses her off and was willing to put the lives of innocents at risk was a target—they were prey and they were also lower than the dirties filth.  
>Lightning hated the ones that got away with a passion; they were young men but they were also infatuated with guns and violence, military and mercenary lifestyles. They were sick in the head and she knew it firsthand.<p>

The half-demon had more than once arrived at a scene in where an authority figure was either shot dead or injured, and more than once did her objects of rage pass by to taunt the dead and injured and the ones attempting to help the injured. And more than once did they make eye contact with Lightning by chance while taunting, hooting, and hollering like drunkards.

These men were dangerous and they were obsessed with firearms, dreaming that they were real live soldiers.

It disgusted Lightning; she had seen a life of soldiers once during her younger years, and it was anything but thrilling, but these two bastards thought it was all a game. They were well-trained—a sign of a sick upbringing—but they were more annoying to Lightning. Their taunting and disregard for innocents pissed her off to no end. For about three years she chased their tails but they kept escaping and orders kept holding Lightning back. It was times like those when she despised Hope and his reasoning. But this time she pledged to deal with these two problems herself, without interference.

Those bastards were being held in this prison as well after they had been arrested, she knew that much.

She was different than everyone else; it was a gift, and a curse. Or perhaps mostly a curse, after all she could not and would not be accepted by either world, no matter how hard she tried and pleaded in many different ways, a hundred times. She was too different, too strange for either side to accept her. But it no longer mattered; she did not need acceptance as long as she was able to do what she does best.

* * *

><p>It was only hours after her 'capture' did Lightning make a move.<p>

The prisoners were allowed outside for some exercise and this was an opportunity for her to seek out her prey. Heretics were her target; mortal men who worshipped the underworld. At first they worshipped Etro, the goddess of death just like mortals would worship any of the different gods, but then learned of the dark world of demons and so on, beings that would have never existed outside of fairy tales. But no, they existed and Lightning knew that truth better than anyone.  
>Once out in the courtyard with the other prisoners, she carefully placed her fingers over her ear and spoke in a low tone, "Hope. I am outside. Can you keep track of the prisoners out here?" As expected, the ward responded without hesitation. <em>"Yes, not to worry Miss Lightning. I will let you know when I have spotted the target."<em>

Lightning only nodded and remained at a distance from the other prisoners. So far none of them bothered her and she was fine with that.

Her eyes then spotted what seemed like a gang of hooligans standing close to each other. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that they all had one thing in common; tattoos.  
>The signature they all had in common, the tattoos that depicted rather complicated designs of demons and flames. At least that was how Lightning described it to herself. The moment she noticed her prey, there was a familiar beep in her ear and she rolled her eyes at Hope's terribly <em>impeccable<em> timing. _"Miss Lightning I have—"_ "Yes Hope, I know. You spotted the target; I just saw them coming out here," She said in a tone that clearly stated that she was not amused with Hope's timing at all. Her ward was silent for a moment. "Uh…well it seems all of them are there, all of them…except the leader."

Now this was information that she found useful. "Still in his cell maybe?" "_It's possible,"_ Hope agreed.

Looking around the area, Lightning let out a sigh. "I need to get back inside, without grabbing anyone's attention, and that includes the other prisoners…" She mused to herself, eyes searching for a way to sneak back into the prison building while it was still exercise time.  
>Having the chance to kill the heretic leader while his followers were all outside would be a good way to make things easier; however the hardest thing to do is to head back in and then get out before the other prisoners were summoned back into their cells.<p>

Finally, her eyes trailed over to one guard who stood watch over the prisoners out in the court. A diversion was needed.

"Hope, I think I just found my way back in," She whispered. Hope responded immediately, _"I hope you won't do anything rash, Miss Lightning. Good luck and be careful."_ The other line went silent and Lightning made her move; picking up a stone she found lying at her feet.  
>She discreetly walked over to where the guard stood, watching the heretics move about. Lightning noticed he was tense and his eyes were only trained on the so-called brotherhood. The group was being accosted by a thug or two; if a fight broke out it would be a good distraction to buy her even more time as she searched the cells.<p>

Lightning crouched down snuck past the distracted guard whose eyes were trained on the brotherhood, making sure they would not cause a riot.

The hybrid glanced at the man over her shoulder then climbed up the building, looking around then moving swiftly before anyone could notice her dangling on the side of the building. Her eyes moved over to one of prisoners; a big buff man just sitting down on a bench and looking rather annoyed at nothing or perhaps the presence of the brotherhood.  
>Lightning pulled out the rock she found and aimed carefully. She smirked then tossed the rock, hitting the large man on the head. It was sure to bruise him but she made sure the rock would do the job; pissing off the prisoner.<p>

On cue, the large man got up and glared at the brotherhood, believing them to be the one responsible for the little prank. The large man did not wait for an explanation, nor did he ask for one. He punched the first heretic he saw and as expected, a fight broke out.  
>The guards were immediately rushing off to the scene, trying to control the riot. Lightning saw her chance and slipped back inside the building.<p>

"Hope, I'm inside."

_"That was…a rather creative way to do it…"_ Hope said in an unsure tone.

Lightning smirked. "You forget you're working with, Hope. I don't follow any rule book; the rules don't apply to me." She continued down the halls, making sure not to grab anyone's attention lest it caused an alarm. Not every one of the guards knew she was here on the job; the ones who had escorted her to her cell earlier that day had been paid by the client to get her in easily but after that she was on her own, like now.

The Brotherhood's leader was said to prefer staying inside his cell rather than joining the other prisoners outside.

The job was simple; find the man's cell then kill him. Lightning could deal with that, it would be easy to off her target, but she was there for someone else as well. She felt anticipation boil inside of her, prompting her to walk faster. She glanced at every empty cell she passed until a scent caught her attention. It was human for sure and it could mean only one thing; she was close to her target and he was nearby.  
>She slowed her walk and began stalking about in order to avoid detection. The last thing she needed was her target to become cautious and aware of her presence. She wanted to end this as soon as possible so that she could deal with her own personal mission as well.<p>

The scent grew stronger and she knew she had hit the bull's-eye. She peeked into the cell to see a man sitting on his bunk, staring at what looked like a journal. No doubt, he was the target. She nodded to herself and straightened. The bars would not get in her way.

She placed her hands on the bars and yanked, bending the metal easily and opening a way for her. The leader of the brotherhood seemed slightly startled but it was hard to tell; he lifted his head from the book he had been reading. He looked at Lightning carefully then huffed haughtily.

"Have you come to whisk me away to the realm of the dead? Don't act coy now, I know who you are. You are the one they call the red lightning, the angel of death and salvation. Yes, I know who you are, Savior." The heretic said, staring at Lightning right in the eye.  
>Lightning was not in the least bit intimidated. "So, you know who I am. Then you must know the reason why I am here." It was as simple as that, but the heretic leader simple laughed. "Oh everyone knows what it means when the Savior comes. Either the end comes, or…" He looked at her and lowered his book, revealing a shiv in his other hand.<p>

Unfazed, Lightning raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her target.

* * *

><p>The entire prison and the heretic brotherhood were in total chaos; the brotherhood leader now lies dead in his cell with his shiv in his hand. Perhaps they believed he killed himself or perhaps not.<p>

Lightning continued to use the uproar to her advantage, still needing to take care of her own business. She had planned to take down a few more heretics but they would be too easy. She wanted something better, and that was to deal with the plague that that had haunted her mind since the attack on the healers trying to look after the dead and wounded.  
>She moved along the rows of cells. It was like every step she took was a thunderclap, a warning that a vengeful beast was heading the way of whoever enraged it. The concept was not too far off either. She would not stop until she found what she was looking for.<p>

She soon caught the scent of a familiar stench; two of them to be exact. Good. It would save her the trouble.

She glanced into the next cell and narrowed her eyes. Her prey waited there; twin brothers. Both cruel and shamelessly reckless, the only ones existing in their world were each other and everyone else was like a game to them. To be hunted by them and be shot.  
>These twin brothers had been Lightning's current bane for a few months, and now that she had them in her sights once more she had no intention of letting laugh and escape again. These two have done enough damage to the city; even if they were imprisoned for life, they would find ways to escape. They had done it before in their life, and they would be able to do it again. It was best if Lightning got rid of them here and now.<p>

Lightning straightened and approached the cell door. Just like with her previous target, she bent the bars easily and barged in. The twins jumped at the sudden intrusion, though they seemed annoyed and puzzled when they saw who had entered.

Lightning glared at the coldly, not bothering with her usual snarky greeting. Instead she dug into a hidden pouch of hers and drew out a survival knife. "Hello boys…" She hissed and approached.

Screams of pain and loud banging resounded inside of the cell. Soon nothing but blood and corpses littered the floor.

* * *

><p>Lightning opened her eyes once she knew the teleportation was complete and that she was back in the Ark.<p>

"Welcome back, Miss Lightning." Hope Estheim said his usual greeting and Lightning nodded. She was exhausted; after taking out the twins, she had made an escape from the prison during the uproar. Several times she was nearly caught but she managed.  
>Hope watched as his de-facto boss collapsed on one of the white couches in the area. She slumped down and stared at the upper portion of the Ark. It was silent for a long time before Hope picked up a large, flat square box and brought it over to the vigilante. "I got your pizza, Miss Lightning." He said, placing it by the couch.<p>

Lightning looked down at the box silently. "… Thanks kid." She said. Hope nodded and returned to his chair. He knew there were times when Lightning had moments when she needed to be left alone. Usually, the woman dubbed as Savior would pick the pizza up without hesitation, but when she didn't, it meant she had a lot on her mind or that something really must have got to her.

After another long silence, Lightning picked up the box of still-steaming-hot-pizza and moved to the back of the Ark. She lifted a hand to the air only to press down on an unseen button. A door opened, revealing a room and Lightning entered. After she stepped in the door slid shut, leaving no sign that there had been someone else other than Hope in the Ark, or that there had been a door there a moment ago.  
>Hope nodded to himself; good, at least Lightning did not seem that upset about whatever it was that had gotten under her skin earlier that day. He went back to typing on the keyboard in front of him and looking at the large screen filled with what appears to be security footages.<p>

Inside her hidden apartment-complex-like room, Lightning placed the pizza box on the table while she stripped herself of her armor. It wasn't damaged, which was a good thing; she was tired it being damaged almost frequently.

She dressed herself in a comfortable white shirt and brown shorts. With a content sigh, she sat at the table and opened the box. The smell of her favorite pizza toppings invaded her senses. She picked up a piece and bit into it.

Her job was hard, it was tiring, and put a lot of strain on her; both emotionally and physically. But this is what she does and she loves her job. After all, it was the best job if it meant she always got pizza by the end of the day. Though some steak would be good as well; she would need to remind Hope about that.

"Miss Lightning?"

Speaking of Hope, Lightning thought to herself. She finished the last slice of pizza in her hand and put the leftovers in the fridge—but not without taking at least one piece out with her. She dressed into her armor once more and left her haven.  
>She walked up to Hope's chair and placed a hand on the headrest. "That was fast. What happened?" Lightning bit into her pizza slice and looked at the screen. Hope typed a few codes in before explaining, "There seems to be some sort of disturbance in Yusnaan. Demonic, this time." Lightning rolled her eyes and took another bite. "Same old game huh? Alright, give me the details." She held the half-eaten pizza slice in her mouth and walked onto the teleporter.<p>

Hope turned to her. "It looks like the demon is just some sort of grunt, it should be no problem. But remember to be careful." "I know Hope. I asked for details, not the safety manual," Lightning gave the boy an irritated look.

Hope blinked. "Oh uh, right… Well the demon is most likely looking for human victims—" "I know what demons like to hunt, Hope." Lightning cut him off but Hope took it all in stride, "So he is most likely going to be at the Augur's Quarter, or maybe he went to the Slaughterhouse to prey on the fighters attending the battles.  
>Lightning nodded. "Alright, understood." The teleported whirred to life and the Savior was off to her destination in an instant.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning landed right in front of the train station and sighed. "I really have to make that kid teleport me to the <em>exact<em> location of the mission…" She did not dwell on it and made a dash for the Augur's Quarter; one of the locations Hope pinpointed.

She did was close to her destination when Hope gave her a call. "_Miss Lightning, hurry! The demon seemed to have blown his cover!" _"Already? They usually stay hidden until the last minute, even the most inexperienced demons." Lightning said, not stopping and heading for the gate.

Hope agreed. _"I know, but for some reason this one suddenly started going crazy."_

Lightning cursed under her breath as she presented an ID to the machine, opening the gates. Without waiting for it to fully open, she rushed in. A large crowd had gathered but she shoved past them. Once she reached the center, she stared. There was nothing but red dust; the remains of what had obviously been the demon she was after.  
>"Hope! Talk to me!" She ordered, and her ward responded immediately. <em>"I don't understand! It was right there a moment ago! Could it be that someone beat you to it?"<em>

Hope's words echoed in her mind. Someone else took care of the demon? But who? How? Why? Lightning shook her head. Whoever it was, they were either brave or reckless.

Lightning sighed and placed her fingers to her ear. "Hope, keep an eye out. I'm going to be doing some surveying."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for Chronicles and another new arc. The "Beast" arc! I hope you guys enjoy this new arc. Lightning is still herself but has a different persona here.<strong>

**Lightning is a demon-slayer and vigilante; she goes after both demons and humans while being half-demon herself. She is dubbed as the "Savior" but in this story she has that title because of her deeds. Not many people know it's her and they just dub this mysterious slayer as "Savior".**

**Hope is her ward who she took in and he is her technical support and her "eye in the sky".**

**But it seems this time; someone must have gotten to the prey first. Lightning needs to see what went on.**

**The setting is a combination of the worlds/lands from the Lightning Saga and Versus XIII.**

**Hope this can keep you guys entertained! Enjoy the read and as usual vote for your favorite arc so they might be the next new fanfiction!**

**Until then…**


End file.
